


Зимнее Сердце

by Ferzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 125,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наказание Локи за его преступления началось среди одинокой и бесконечной зимы. Заточение Тони за его самопожертвование началось со спасения.<br/>История об уродстве и красоте - внутренних и внешних - и об истинном значении слова "чудовище".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отважная бета - Шэсса

\- Локи, за свои преступления против Ётунхейма и Мидгарда, за предательство Дома Одина, Я, Один Всеотец…

\- _Пожалуйста!_

\- … лишаю тебя твоего королевского статуса, который использовался в актах ненависти и насилия против слабых рас, не имеющих возможности защититься от твоих интриг. Ты больше не принц Асгарда.

Зеленый плащ Локи был сорван с него, золотисто-кожаный доспех упал с плеч и груди, развалившись по частям. На Локи остались только наручи, сжимающие руки как кандалы. Он ухватился за разорванную ткань плаща, прежде чем та упала, и до белеющих костяшек сжал руку в кулак.

Выражение единственного глаза Одина было мрачным.

\- Я лишаю тебя магии. Эта сила используется тобой, чтобы обманывать и предавать семью и верных друзей.

Свет глубоко пронизывал тело, пока Сила Одина тянула начала его магии, выдирая ее из самых костей. Локи позволил себе лишь один вздох потери.

\- И, наконец, я лишаю тебя заклинаний, скрывающих твой истинный облик, чтобы ты мог смотреть на себя и видеть тех существ, которых ты почти стер из всего сущего.

\- Нет, Отец, нет…

Но каждое сказанное слово сделало свое дело – постыдная правда о нем раскрылась перед всеми. Он не смог бы выжить в таком виде. Воины Асгарда недолго терпели бы его таким.

\- Я лишаю тебя этого, Локи Одинсон, и ссылаю в Мидгард, в мир, которому ты угрожал своим гневом…

_\- Одинсон?_

\- Да, - Один, наконец, дрогнул.

Локи выпрямился во весь рост, игнорируя дрожь и сотрясение избитого тела.

\- Наказывай меня за мою ложь, если обязан, Всеотец, но не смей отрицать собственной, - он сглотнул. - Покарай меня за мои поступки, покарай меня правдой, которую ты скрывал ото всех долгие годы, пока ее нельзя было бы использовать с лучшей для себя пользой…

\- Локи…

\- _Посмотри на то, что ты выковал!_  Твоя ложь, твое предательство, не мое! Ты сделал меня таким, Всеотец. Посмотри на свое деяние. Разве я не такой, каким ты хотел бы видеть младшего сына? – собственная горечь разрывала, но Локи знал, что Один видел в его багровых глазах яркую и ужасную правду – так и было.

\- Осознай свои преступления, - тяжело сказал его отец, - и раскайся. Узнай цену жизней, которые ты так эгоистично забрал. До тех пор, ты изгнан.

Локи едва почувствовал, как магия подхватила его тело, хотя она жарко обжигала холодную кожу. Темные языки пламени обернулись вокруг него, затягивая обратно в бездну – отличную от той, от которой он был спасен несколько часов назад.

Разбитый Радужный мост, протянутая рука Тора. Его собственная, тянущаяся в ответ.

Неправильный выбор.

Мрак поглотил его, собственная сила Одина отправила в полет через звезды. Локи не мог бороться с ним.

В конце концов, Асгард не мог терпеть это чудовище так долго.

Не мог и его король.

* * *

\- Хескамар.

Один не отреагировал на ворона, пока тот, шумно хлопая крыльями в ночной тишине, усаживался ему на плечо. Хугин и Мунин не годились для этого задания.

\- Наблюдай за ним издалека. Никогда не вмешивайся. Когда он встретит того, кто сможет показать ему правду о себе, ты сообщишь мне.

\- Ваше величество, – сказал Хескамар, - кто может встретить нашего Локи, запертого в туманном замке, куда вы изгнали его? Это тюрьма для него.

Один не отводил взгляда от пространства, где стоял Локи.

\- Эти земли будут открыты. Но только нужным ключом.

Ворона не удивляла склонность Одина к загадочным жизненным урокам, но мудрость этих слов была выше его понимания. Возможно, ему и не следует знать.

\- Как прикажет мой царь, - наконец каркнула птица и поднялась высоко в небо. Хлопки его крыльев открыли сверкающий в свете далеких звезд портал. – Хескамар будет наблюдать. Сколько потребуется.

Один смотрел, как третий ворон исчез в свете портала, чтобы отправиться в путь ради выполнения его приказа.

Законы Асгарда требовали бы вечного заточения.

Ётунхейм просто потребовал бы его голову.

Мидгард был единственным подходящим выбором. Они не обратят внимания на Локи, у которого здесь не было имени. Еще раз, когда мир смертных может воспитать одного из его сыновей и либо простить, формируя… либо сломать.

Только время покажет.

* * *

**Двадцать лет спустя**

* * *

 Ты, должно быть, разыгрываешь меня.

Одно дело обнаружить, что Пеппер пропала. Ну, пропала по его меркам – она не связывалась с Тони уже шесть часов, а полиция не считала это достаточным поводом для розыска. Для Пеппер же это равносильно «ну да, я совершила ужасное преступление и должна покинуть страну» или «похищена ради денег, заплатите выкуп КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ». 

Одно дело отправиться на поиски, ориентируясь на ее телефон, который подавал сигнал где-то в двадцати милях к западу от Солнечного каньона. Тащиться по лесу в поисках своего личного помощника, как сделал бы любой хороший начальник. Особенно тот, который дома становился немного психованным, пытаясь выполнить наказ Обадаи «отдохни там, сынок, ты прошел через ад и тяжелое испытание. Просто позволь мне позаботиться о делах».

Он, три недели назад вернувшийся из Афганистана, сейчас стоял в сумерках заснеженного леса в тысяче-долларовых итальянских кожаных туфлях. Было ли это самым странным? Нет.

Самым странным был замок, _ужасный_  замок, в комплекте с каменными стенами и чем-то, похожим на чертовский ров. Замок, который стоял на огромной закутанной туманом прогалине леса. Жуткого, наполненного совиным криком и странно-не по сезону-занесенного-снегом леса.

Телефон Пеппер находился где-то там.

Хэппи нашел ее автомобиль, брошенный в миле от основной дороги, со сломанным капотом, который подпирался стойками в универсальном сигнале «моя чертова машина сломалась». Тони оставил Хэппи вызывать эвакуатор, заявляя, что нуждается в освежающем опыте общения с природой. Хэппи все еще думал, что у него теперь своего рода ПТСР-кризис и, черт, Тони все еще мог его почувствовать. Но Хэппи сдался достаточно легко, вместо того, чтобы отговаривать. Да и кто может напасть на него в лесу? Кролики? Пройдоха-лиса? Кристин Эверхарт?

Тони как раз решил толкнуть одну двадцатифутовую створку железных ворот, когда услышал за спиной первое волчье завывание. Его инстинкт выживания немного износился после последних событий, но все еще работал просто отлично. Тони побежал прежде, чем осознал, что делает.

К тому времени, как он захлопнул ворота, пять нереально здоровых волков вышли из тумана. Быстро. Тони хватило одной секунды, чтобы сопоставить массивность ворот против размера и скорости стаи гигантских лесных волков...

Тони сдался и побежал в замок.

Звериное рычание и стук собственного сердца преследовали Тони, пока он мчался через мост, направляясь к арочным двустворчатым дверям в конце самой длинной стороны здания. Похоже, это парадный вход. Тони молился, чтобы двери оказались открытыми – волки казались разъяренными.

Поскользнувшись на покрытом льдом камне, Тони едва устоял на ногах перед тем, как въехать лицом в дверь. Стуча по ней ладонями, он одновременно дергал железный дверной молоток, но холодный металл не поддавался. Вот дерьмо.

С другой стороны подъемного моста – честное слово, мост – ворота стонали под ударами. Один из волков снова завыл. Тони надеялся, что это не призыв подкрепления. Мохнатые ублюдки. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на двери.

\- Эй, у дверей _в самом деле_  столпилась куча волков. Сезам, откройся! – он навалился на дверь плечом в ту минуту, когда услышал хлопки крыльев над головой. Тони посмотрел вверх и увидел огромного лоснящегося ворона, который устремился вниз и приземлился на выступ над входом. Птица уставилась на него сверху вниз с таким видом, будто он украл ее обед, и склонила голову, сверкая яркими золотыми глазами.

\- Великолепно. Я оказался в ночном кошмаре в стиле По, – он снова толкнул дверь. В этот миг, слава Богу, она приоткрылась. Тони едва протиснулся в небольшую щель, а затем, не теряя времени, захлопнул дверь и задвинул за собой древний на вид засов обеими руками. – Спасен. Возможно, не от проникновения в замок Дракулы, но от рычащей дикой природы точно.

Продолжая тяжело дышать – слишком тяжело даже для кого-то с уменьшенным объемом легких, предостерегло его воспоминание Инсена – он повернулся и прищурился в темноту, окружающую прихожую.

Спустя минуту глаза Тони привыкли, а спустя еще одну он вспомнил, почему оказался внутри крайне жуткого замка. Пеппер. Пеппер где-то здесь, или ее телефон. Но зачем она пошла сюда? Тони видел, какие убийственные каблуки у туфель, которые она носила. Идти пешком было бы невозможно, даже если и существовало объяснение, зачем она забрела в лес на милю, когда сломалась ее машина.

Тони достал телефон и проверил сигнал.

\- Проклятье, - изображение на экране беспорядочно колебалось. Электромагнитные помехи? От чего? Тони со вздохом убрал телефон обратно в карман. Очевидно, поиск Пеппер усложнится.

Вокруг, казалось, не было никого: ни персонала, ни света, только холод и мрак. Все, что Тони мог сказать об этом месте – его создали в архитектурном стиле, о котором он никогда раньше не слышал. Это была своего рода смесь древней готики, дополненной арочными потолками и темными каминами выше его роста. Огромные гостиные комнаты могли похвастаться сложными изогнутыми лестницами, ведущими к верхним этажам, и открытыми каменными стенами. Застекленные окна и подсвечники занимали стены. Поразительная люстра со свечами свисала с потолка, полностью увитая паутиной.

Место выглядело покинутым. В лучшем случае - неприветливо.

Прозвище Замок Дракулы и впрямь подходило ему.

\- Пеппер? – выкрикнул Тони в длинный коридор, прислонившись к деревянным перилам на вершине лестницы. Всматриваясь во тьму, которая не намеревалась ему помогать, он решился пойти туда.

Было так тихо, что он слышал эхо собственных шагов. Тони не из пугливых, особенно когда дело доходило до темных мест и ужасной пустыни, но окружающая обстановка начала отрицательно сказываться, пока он бродил тут. Запах мерзлого камня, желтоватой бумаги и полированного дерева пропитал каждый его вздох.

Хм.

Полированное дерево. Может, здесь все-таки кто-то был.

\- Пеппер? Здравствуйте? Кто-нибудь? – позвал он, разрушая царившее вокруг молчание. – Я ищу высокую рыжеволосую, очень худую, очень привлекательную… Думаю, она была одета в деловой костюм? – он напряг память. – У нее красная помада, совершенно точно. Она пахнет чистым бельем и Шанель №5. Кому-нибудь кажется знакомой? Здравствуйте? _Эй!!_

Тони разозлился. Невозможно так просто потерять эту _совершенную женщину_. Не Пеппер. Пеппер принадлежала ему: она единственный человек, который у него был, и которым он не хотел делиться. Надежная, милая Пеппер Поттс, ее беспокойный хмурый взгляд и маленькие руки. Единственный человек в мире, который не думал, что он сошел с ума после закрытия Старк Индастриз.

Невозможно так просто потерять такую, как она. Пеппер должна блистать как сияющий маяк, должна кричать на него, чтобы он вернулся домой, и никто из журналистов не увидел, как он бродит тут, словно потерянный ребенок.

Он выдохнул в безмолвие и мглу, прижав ладонь к прохладному металлу на груди. Может, было бы лучше уйти отсюда и найти Хэппи, а потом собрать поисковую группу. Если, конечно, он смог бы пройти мимо стаи голодных волков-мутантов.

Загвоздка в том, что замок не значился ни на одной карте Солнечного каньона. Если его не существует, то... у Тони ведь и _вправду_  нет кризиса ПТСД, не так ли? Или он потерялся на этом ужасно-прекрасном островке своего разума? Идея не кажется невероятной. Может, Хэппи сейчас таращит на него глаза, а Тони свернулся на земле в позе эмбриона и бормочет что-то про волков.

Тони настолько поглотила новая возможность, что он чуть не пропустил танцующий золотой свет в конце прихожей. Кто держит фонарь? Он помчался вниз на свет, не раздумывая, кто мог бы жить в таком жутком месте.

\- Эй, - крикнул Тони. – Подожди, Тинкербелл!

Свет остановился при звуке его шагов по мощеному камню, качнулся к лицу Тони.

\- Тинкербелл? – повторил мужчина с фонарем. – Кто, черт возьми…

\- Меня зовут Тони Старк, - Тони прервался, щурясь на него через свет. Он выглядел несколько неопрятно, может моложе тридцати лет. – Я разыскиваю женщину по имени Пеппер Поттс.

Незнакомец нахмурился.

\- Ты можешь попробовать поискать на кухне*, - видя реакцию Тони, он быстро добавил, - женщина приходила сюда в полдень, может чуть раньше. Хозяин запер ее в башне.

Тони сглотнул:

\- Башня?

_Хозяин?_

Мужчина кивнул.

\- Да, но, - он прищурился и поднес свет ближе к лицу Тони. Его глаза расширились. – Подожди, ты пришел сюда разыскивая ее? Просто разыскивая ее? Ничего больше?

\- А зачем бы мне еще блуждать по этому Overlook Hotel**? Смотри, давай ты просто скажешь мне, как попасть в башню…

\- Нет, приятель, ты не понимаешь, - настаивал незнакомец, странно побледневший в золотом свете. – Сюда так просто не приходят разыскивать пропавших людей. И... ты теперь не сможешь уйти. Никогда, – тень, казалось, пробежала по его лицу. – Я знаю, о чем говорю.

Тони не понравилось сказанное, хоть он и слышал похожее недавно.

\- Меня уже держали в плену, - сказал он коротко. – Это не так. А теперь, башня. Немедленно.

Минуту мужчина просто смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и качал головой, будто не мог до конца поверить, что Тони реален. Затем вручил фонарь ему в руки и указал на нишу в стене. Тони мог видеть только каменные ступеньки, ведущие вверх по изогнутой спирали.

\- Поднимайся туда. Она в камере, – незнакомец уже возвращался обратно во тьму, оглянувшись на пару секунд назад ради этих слов.

\- Спасибо, Тинк. Я твой должник.

\- Меня зовут Клинт, - сердито представился парень. – Клинт Бартон.

\- Неважно.

Перепрыгивая через ступеньки и игнорируя холодную боль в груди, Тони мчался вверх по узкой лестнице, пока не увидел горящий впереди факел. Значит, они оставили ей какой-то свет. Работа того парня? Или «хозяина», о котором он говорил?

Точно, и какой же хозяин правит старым замком?

\- Пеппер? – позвал он. – Сейчас я отчаянно нуждаюсь, чтобы ты подала признаки жизни...

\- Тони?! – Пеппер практически прорыдала его имя. Ее рука высунулась через железные прутья отверстия в деревянной двери клетки, прогоняя его, - Ох, Тони, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться! Убирайся!

\- Пеппер, что… - что-то, казалось, рычало в тенях позади него.

\- Беги, Тони! – кричала она. – Просто уходи... ты не знаешь кто он!!

Тони подошел к двери камеры, страх схватил за горло, как тиски. Пеппер не просто напугана – она в ужасе. Только сейчас все стало настоящим. Он поставил фонарь на пол.

\- Заткнись, Пеп. Я твой босс, - Тони просунул руки через огороженную решеткой прорезь, пытаясь поднять дверь. Стержни старой закалки не поддавались ни на дюйм. – Я вытащу тебя отсюда и все.

\- Тони, Тони, послушай меня, - хрипло сказала Пеппер, ее заплаканные глаза жестко смотрели на него через решетку. – Ты только недавно освободился от Десяти Колец. Это... это создание, этот хозяин? Он чудовище.

\- Ох, это было немного грубо, тебе не кажется? – бойко ответил он. _Успокой ее, Тони._  – Шесть часов заключения и ты клеймишь его чудовищем? Что он сделал, конфисковал твою Bluetooth-гарнитуру?

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Пеппер вытянула руку через прутья и схватила его. – Никто не уходит отсюда живым, Тони. Таковы правила.

Какое-то время Тони смотрел на нее сквозь решетку.

\- Меня это не волнует, - категорично ответил он. – Я избавлю тебя от этого сборища уродов. Кстати, как ты вообще <i>здесь </i>оказалась?

\- Я не знаю, я подняла капот и только обернулась – там была птица и я..., - она умолкла и уставилась на него через прутья решетки, словно и в вправду первый раз увидела с тех пор, как он вошел в башню. – Тони, а как _ты_  попал сюда?

Пронизывающий сквозняк обогнул спину. Глаза Пеппер перед ним стали совсем прозрачными.

\- О, Боже, - прошептала она, глядя куда-то за его плечо. Ее глаза заблестели от свежих слез. – О, Тони.

Звериное рычание заполнило каменную башню.

И раздавалось оно прямо за его спиной.

Порыв арктического воздуха обдал затылок. С другой стороны клетки, почти затухая, оплыл факел. На стенах в неистовом танце кружились тени. Фонарь у его ног угас до тусклого голубого свечения. Даже ради спасения своей жизни Тони не мог обернуться.

Он и раньше боялся. Боялся боли, боялся смерти, боялся одиночества. Но сейчас он не боялся. Не паниковал. Он испытывал обездвиживающий, слепой ужас, и не мог обернуться.

\- Я... просто хочу забрать ее отсюда. Вот и все, – он обращался к двери камеры. За ней трясло Пеппер. От страха ли или от холода – он не знал. – Меня волнует только она. К тебе у меня нет никаких дел.

\- Она проникла в частные владения. Она остается, - смещавшееся дуновение вновь нахлынуло на плечи Тони. Кажется, это… _хозяин_  расхаживал позади. Его голос звучал грубо и хрипло. По нему нельзя было угадать возраст.

\- Она просто потерялась.

\- Как и все остальные. Она остается.

\- Я не…

\- _Она проникла в частные владения! Она остается!_  - слова прорычали ему в спину, сопровождая треском раскалывающегося льда. Разрушение в голосе. И затем. - Ты не из их числа. Тебе здесь не место.

\- Ей тоже, - может, эти слова прозвучали как мольба. Тони смотрел на свои пальцы, которые до побелевших костяшек вцепились в решетку на двери камеры. – Никому из нас здесь не место – где бы мы ни находились.

Долгую и напряженную минуту из-за спины Тони не доносилось ни звука. Только по тлеющему огню и болезненному холоду, который окутывал комнату, он понимал, что это существо, хозяин, все еще был там. Если он отпустит их, они смогут просто забыть обо всех испытаниях. Старк Индастриз будет слишком сильно занимать их обоих, они даже не вспомнят обо всем этом. И никогда даже не намекнут кому-либо о случившемся.

Лишь бы он отпустил их.

\- Я освобожу тебя, - решило существо позади него. – Ты ошибся. Но она остается. Пропавшие принадлежат мне.

Лицо Пеппер побелело. Удивительно, но на нем по-прежнему держалась тень улыбки. Для него, наверное. Храбрая Пеппер Поттс. Снова, как с медным проводом и магнитом.

\- Ты можешь, - слабо начала она, - ты можешь поливать мои цветы? Когда я уйду? И, скажи Обадаи, что отчет по контрактам на Иерихон, который он хотел, у его секретаря. Все остальное Джарвис может воспроизвести из моих голосовых записей, – ее улыбка дрожала. – Я… ну вот и все, похоже.

Тони ощутил комок в горле.

\- Пеппер, я не стану поливать твои цветы.

Она вздрогнула, расправила плечи. Несколько грязных прядей выбились из прически. Пеппер никогда не выглядела кое-как, всегда ухоженно. Совершенный профессионал. Чертовски хороший, чтобы быть его личным помощником. Всегда была.

\- Нет, конечно же ты не сможешь. В смысле, ты даже не всегда вспоминаешь, что надо покормить самого себя...

\- Ты будешь поливать свои растения сама, - уверено сказал Тони и добавил до того, как она успела ответить. – Ты не останешься здесь, Пеппер, – он оглянулся, но не смог увидеть ничего, кроме темноты. – Я останусь.

Голова Пеппер дернулась в удивлении и страхе.

\- Тони, нет. Не делай этого. Не для меня.

Тони едва слушал ее, он сосредоточился на быстрых шагах позади себя. Существо было взволновано. Оно не ожидало такого. Может, действительно это первый раз, когда кто-кто вошел в замок, чтобы найти пропавшего. Или, может, в первый раз у пленника был кто-то, кто хотел его найти.

\- Я могу оставить вас обоих, - в конце концов прорычал хозяин, но как-то неловко. Странно. – Запереть зимой и мраком на всю оставшуюся жизнь, – едва тлевший факел, наконец, потух, не в силах больше гореть в таком морозном окружении. И чудовище, и волки, и лед, и замок – все исчезло. Все немыслимо. Все это место немыслимо. – Мне нет проку от мучеников.

\- Как насчет этого, Пеп? – улыбнулся Тони, не обращая внимания на озноб. Пеппер покачала головой.

\- Нет. Ты слишком важен.

Тони фыркнул:

\- Для чего, для акций?

\- Для твоих друзей. Для меня, - прохладная рука накрыла его через решетку, отталкивая. – Если один из нас может уйти, то только ты.

 _Я_ _этого_ _хочу. Не растрать свою жизнь понапрасну._

Сердцебиение свободы. Пропавшее оружие, человек, истекающий кровью ради него, сломанные и исковерканные тела на грудах добытых нечестным трудом поставок. Нет, с головокружительной уверенностью думал Тони. Не сейчас. Не Пеппер. Не в этой клетке, не в этом замке, не в этом плену.

Никогда.

Тони повернулся лицом к рыскающему во тьме существу. Деревянная дверь камеры за спиной послужила ему опорой.

\- Отпусти Пеппер, и я обещаю, что останусь вместо нее.

Свет фонаря у ног Тони не дотягивался достаточно далеко, чтобы осветить широкую тень перед ним. Был только силуэт, бурлящий льдом и яростью, ответивший:

\- Какая жертва, – долгое молчание прерывал лишь треск мерзнувшего камня. – Подними свой фонарь. Посмотрим, сможешь ли повторить свое предложение, после того, как увидишь, что тебя ожидает.

Прямой вызов прозвучал злобно и уверенно, снова вселяя в Тони чувство страха. Это… существо думало, что чтобы он ни увидит, то сразу поменяет свое решение о сделке. Такой возможности не было – Пеппер выберется отсюда, несмотря ни на что. Она не заслуживала такого обращения от похитителя, которому нравилось удерживать своих заложников.

Тони все еще чувствовал в носу песчаную воду пустыни, когда наклонился, поймал кончиками пальцев ручку фонаря и медленно выпрямился. Свет охватил ноги существа, и взгляд Тони следовал по ним, поднимаясь выше.

Первым привлек внимание оборванный край зеленого плаща. Он ниспадал до сапог, которые достигали колен. Затем последовали брюки из какой-то кожи, а потом Тони увидел его ладони.

Когтистые ладони глубоко синего нечеловеческого цвета. Лед безустанно падал с кончиков его пальцев. Еще один взгляд вниз, и Тони понял, что хозяин стоял на вымороженных на камне кругах. Он... это существо могло создавать лед из своих рук. И из ног.

Сердце Тони застучало болезненно тяжело. Но свет фонаря поднимался все выше. Он должен увидеть. Каким бы ужасающим он не был, Тони должен увидеть.

Ладони стали руками, затем перешли в предплечья, закованные в какие-то декоративные металлические манжеты. Свет выхватил бледные шрамы на локте и запястье. Еще больше синей кожи, потому что его грудь закрывало лишь состоящее из зубов ожерелье, очень похожее на настоящее. Рельефные линии оставляли глубокие, похожие на шрамы, следы на его груди, изогнутые и выразительно расположенные.

Когда взгляд Тони достиг ощетинившейся меховой шкуры, укрывающей плечи и спину хозяина, его рука, поднимающая фонарь замерла. Это существо было свирепое, дикое, невозможное. Оно не было человеком.

Оно не было _человеком_.

\- Подними свой фонарь, - велело существо. – Подними его и поклянись мне. Если сможешь.

Тони мог слышать дыхание Пеппер позади него. Короткие неглубокие вздохи поднимали волосы на затылке. Проявить трусость перед ней, позволить этому созданию одержать над ним победу - об этом не могло быть и речи. Привычка глупо рисковать была частью его очарования, даже если она вела к тому, что его попытаются убить. Рывок запястья позволил ему увидеть лицо существа.

Его глаза были красными. Яркими, кроваво красными, и они отражали свет, как у животного. Когда он зарычал, промелькнули острые белые клыки. Но в настоящий трепет Тони привели его рога. Два толстых, изогнутых рога цвета слоновой кости торчали из его лба, выгибаясь назад, к черным спутанным волосам. Он был чудовищным, демоническим. И он ждал, когда Тони начнет говорить, наблюдая за ним опасным взглядом хищника.

Нет, подумал Тони, он не просто ждал, когда с ним заговорят. Он ожидал, что Тони передумает. Что оставит Пеппер. Что спасет себя. Что сбежит.

\- Позволь Пеппер уйти вместо меня, - повторил он. – Я обещаю тебе, что останусь.

Существо шагнуло вперед и зарычало ему в лицо. Вдоль стен треснул лед, падая кусками и скользя по полу. Свет фонаря вновь съежился до тлеющего огонька. Так же, как и напускная смелость Тони. Но он продолжил разговор. Он должен объяснить.

\- Что бы это ни было за место, она не принадлежит ему. Здесь для нее слишком темно, - выпалил он, едва ли понимая, что говорит. – Она здесь по ошибке. Не я.

Несмотря на глупое объяснение, боль от внезапной искренности прозвенела в его собственных ушах настолько сильно, что задела и существо. Тони смотрел, как оно выпрямилось, красные глаза сузились в скудном свете.

\- Ты никогда не покинешь это место, - внезапно сказало оно, закутываясь в плащ. Тони наблюдал, как оно… как он снова стал взволновано расхаживать. – Снег никогда не растает. Волки никогда не уйдут. Ты будешь обречен бродить по замку, пока безумие или старость не настигнут тебя, – не успел Тони среагировать, как существо нависло над ним. – Ты променяешь свою свободу на ее?

Тони не думал:

\- Да.

Его лицо исказилось в недоумении и ярости:

\- Тогда ты дурак, - он повернулся к входу в башню. – БАРТОН! – прозвучавшее в рыке имя завибрировало в костях Тони. Не успел он прийти в себя, как недавний мужчина влетел в камеру, едва не споткнувшись на верхней ступеньке, и заскользил по льду

\- О Боже, о Боже, - бубнил он себе под нос, его взгляд стремительно метался между ними. – Да, хозяин?

Хозяин смотрел так, словно хотел кого-нибудь убить. Тони прижался спиной к двери клетки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ладони, поглаживающей его по голове через решетку. Она пытается его так успокоить?

\- Выпроводи женщину за ворота. Она уходит, - когтистый палец указал в направлении Тони. – Следуй за мной или я потащу тебя, - с его ладоней сыпался снег. – Ты же не хочешь, что бы я это сделал?

Все повторяется. Пленник, раунд второй.

Пальцы Пеппер вцепились в его волосы и потянули.

\- Ты идиот? – прошипела она ему в ухо. Ее хватка была болезненной. – Я не думала, что ты сошел с ума, но это? Это безумие!

Губы хозяина, стоявшего перед ним, искривились в усмешке. В сочетании со свирепым взглядом все говорило, что его терпение на исходе.

\- Пеппер, ради Бога, отпусти меня, - проворчал Тони, пытаясь разжать ее захват - в ее руке осталось несколько приличных прядей волос. – Это мой выбор, на этот раз. Дай мне его сделать.

Тони отошел от клетки, когда Бартон снял с крючка на стене кольцо с железными ключами, и смог увидеть, какими глазами Пеппер прожигает существо. В них было какое-то зловещее обещание, какого он никогда раньше не видел.

\- Вы просто попробуйте удержать его, - мягко сказала она, дверь клетки со скрипом отворилась. Ее взгляд не изменился, когда она вышла. Для Тони она показалась выше, чем он помнил. – У меня не было шанса помочь ему в последний раз. Теперь я найду его.

Бартон странно рассмеялся:

\- Да, снова застрянете в кроличьей норе, это наглядно покажет всем серьезность ваших слов, - он насмешливо предложил Пеппер локоть, но она прошла мимо него, заключив Тони в крепкие объятия. Честно говоря, у этой женщины была хватка питона. Он неловко погладил ее по спине, стараясь не морщиться при давлении на дуговой реактор. Никто не должен знать, что он все еще причиняет боль.

\- Держи Обадаю подальше от моей мастерской, - прошептал ей на ухо Тони. – Пожалуйста.

\- Ох, я тоже буду по тебе скучать, - отрезала она, посылая ему неодобрительный взгляд. Его рот изогнулся в кривой усмешке.

\- Прощай, Пеппер.

Тони отошел от нее и спустился по лестнице, не раздумывая над тем, что делает. Он не слишком хорош в прощаниях, хотя бы потому, что слишком ненавидел их. Из этой тюрьмы не было никакого выхода, а единственной альтернативой было оставить здесь Пеппер. Или если бы хозяин замка, это демоническое существо наверху, удержало бы их обоих. Что он мог сделать, просто приказав ему, если этот разговор чего-то стоил.

Потому что и магия, и чудовища реальны. Не опровергнуть – он стоял здесь. Он только что говорил с кем-то, кого, как он думал, научный мир не считал возможным.

Тони сможет справиться. Он справится. В этот раз нет Инсена, нет запчастей от ракет. Нет кузницы. Нет пустыни. Нет никаких сроков и страховки, что жизнь Тони будет защищена, пока он здесь. Только он сам.

Он один.

Тони никогда не делал что-то хорошо в одиночку. Но он не мог проиграть в еще одной игре на выживание.

Позади него прозвучали тяжелые шаги. Обернувшись, Тони успел заметить высокий рогатый силуэт хозяина, скользнувший мимо. Ткань мазнула по ногам Тони, заставляя его в удивлении отстранится. Существо с шипением одернуло край своего плаща.

\- За мной, - рыкнул он, направляясь к большой прихожей. Его, казалось, совсем не интересовало, следовал ли Тони за ним или нет. Но, учитывая размеры замка, следовать за тем, кто знает, куда они идут, было отличной идеей.

 _Куда_  они идут?

Если его собирались сделать новым пленником, логично просто запереть в клетке Пеппер. Если это не просто ловушка. Может, его сварят на огромной кухонной плите или подвесят освежеванным вверх головой – такие мысли заполнили его воображение. Чем питается этот ледяной демон?

Тони так увлекся собственными фантазиями, что невольно вздрогнул, когда хозяин заговорил.

\- Правила замка просты, - начал он, не оборачиваясь. – Выход за ворота и попытка сбежать приведет к твоей гибели. Это не шутка. Нападение на меня также может плохо закончится.

\- Возражений нет, - он получил обжигающий красный взгляд.

\- Можешь ходить по всему замку, кроме западного крыла. Оно начинается с этих ступенек, - он указал на широкую лестницу, первые перила которой были расцарапаны чем-то, очень похожим на огромные когти. – Окажешься там, и всю оставшуюся жалкую жизнь проведешь в башне.

Любопытно. У него есть своя территория в замке. И все же, в объяснениях это было не главное, что заинтересовало Тони.

\- Значит, ты не просто проводишь мне экскурсию, пока выгоняешь Пеппер. Где ты меня устроишь?

Они свернули за угол, выходя в коридор, пролегавший вдоль длинной стороны замка, который, как успел заметить Тони, имел прямоугольную форму. Большие деревянные двери с резьбой тянулись по всей длине коридора, на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга и с одинаковыми отметками на полотне.

\- Это спальни. Можешь выбрать любую, - и, видя понимание на лице Тони, он повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Очевидно, экскурсия была закончена. Вот твоя комната, в мою не ходи. Конец.

\- Эй, - позвал Тони, перед тем, как он зашел за угол и исчез. – У тебя есть имя?

Существо остановилось. Все, что Тони мог разобрать в темноте, это громаду плеч в меховой накидке и бледный изгиб рогов над ними.

\- Больше нет.

До того, как оно уйдет, Тони решил-таки вырыть себе могилу:

\- Мне надо как-то называть тебя. Разве нет?

\- Тебе? – вопрос прозвучал отрывисто, почти горько. Затем оно – он, напомнил Тони себе, он все-таки больше походил на человека – ушел, скрывшись в тенях. Несколько минут Тони оглядывался, будто ожидал, что хозяин вернется и, быть может, смеясь, утащит его обратно в башню. Как если бы все это - одна большая шутка с его нервами. Может, изобьет его, начнет топить, угрожать – всего понемногу. Тони сжал ладонь на дуговом реакторе, ощущая его знакомое гудение. Все еще жив.

_Не растрать свою жизнь понапрасну._

\- Я сделал что-то хорошее, - сказал он воспоминаниям об Инсене. – Я спас ее. Этого достаточно.

Хотя, теперь причины вряд ли имели какое-то значение. Сделка есть сделка – побег невозможен. Тони толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь и вошел внутрь. Там было так же пустынно и одиноко, как и в остальной части замка. Все окутывала пыль и паутина, даже кровать и занавески.

Дом, милый дом.

Навсегда.

Тони вздохнул и принялся за работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Клинт шутит  
> ** Отель "Overlook Hotel" из романа "Сияние" Стивена Кинга


	2. Chapter 2

Чтобы привести спальню в более или менее приличный вид, потребовалось полтора дня. Хотя возможно, если бы Тони знал о мытье и вытирании пыли чуть больше, то потратил бы и меньше времени.

Он не разрешал себе лечь спать, пока не закончит с уборкой, используя сон, как своеобразную награду за уборку каждого угла комнаты. Задачи отвлекут тело и разум, рассудил он. Занавески избавились от пыли, а под ногтями почернело, когда через прежде покрытые грязью окна прорвался зимний свет, освещая окутанные паутиной стены. Он нашел умывальник, который перетащил к окну, чтобы использовать как ведро, разорвал наволочку на тряпки и открыл окно. Свежий воздух наполнил комнату, понемногу выгоняя пыль. Вскоре в спальне не осталось и намека на запах заброшенного подвала, и комната стала пригодной для жилья. 

Ванная комната расстроила его – даже с удобствами в виде водопровода, на горячую воду не было никакого намека. Тони спускал воду в трубах до тех пор, пока коричневую жидкость не сменила чистая, прозрачная струя. Между тем, он сделал мысленную заметку – никогда больше не пользоваться древней ванной снова. Поводом для этого служил умывальник, и он собирался воспользоваться им со всей возможной пользой.

Его никто не беспокоил. Совсем. Одиночество и такая свобода действий немного напрягали, но Тони старался об этом сильно не задумываться. По крайней мере, пока желудок не попытался проглотить себя, вынуждая его, наконец, озадачиться вопросом, где, черт побери, здесь кухня. Ведь тот парень, Клинт, чем-то питается. Или он промышляет охотой? Маловероятно, что поблизости от замка вдруг окажутся торговый автомат или супермаркет.

Он все еще не представлял, в какой части Солнечного каньона находится. Учитывая отсутствие места на карте, они либо схвачены и скрыты самой зимой, либо их здесь вообще нет. Тони занимал себя мыслями о порталах и червоточинах, пока спускался на первый этаж в поисках кухни. По его часам приближался полдень. Снаружи было облачно и снежно, но солнечный свет, разрывающий облака, укутал все вокруг в ослепительное сверкание. Казалось, вокруг замка нет ничего, кроме заснеженных кустарников, нескольких непонятных статуй и одного или двух неработающих фонтанов.

Только Тони решил отказаться от мысли о еде, как увидел неясную тень, прошедшую мимо.

\- Эй, - позвал он, набирая темп, когда неизвестный зашел за угол. – Эй, Клинт, это ты? Можешь помочь? – не получив ответа, Тони ускорился, чтобы догнать собеседника прежде, чем тот уйдет достаточно далеко. – Слушай, я знаю, что я тут новенький, и у вас в запасе наверняка полно бредовых шуточек для новичков, но голодовка… ой. Привет.

\- Привет, - ответила женщина. – Новенький.

В свое время Тони повстречал довольно много людей, но никто из них не реагировал на его существование с таким же абсолютным равнодушием, как она. Даже хозяина взбесило его появление, в конце концов. Однако, решил Тони, любой, каждое утро видевший это лицо в зеркале, вероятно,обладает некоторыми чертовски высокими ожиданиями. Она выглядела сногсшибательно: длинноногая, с рыжими волосами, небольшими зелеными глазами и большим ртом, который, казалось, забыл про улыбку. Хотя, пленница в волшебном замке – тут не до улыбок.

Пока он думал, ее взгляд скользил по его дорогой обуви, костюмным брюкам, сшитым на заказ; поднялся до любимой красной рубашки; запнулся на странной эспаньолке – с бритьем было все в порядке, никого ведь не оскорбляла эспаньолка - и, наконец, достиг глаз.

\- Ну, после этого беглого осмотра, ты можешь показать мне, где находится кухня? – Тони замялся. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, где здесь кухня.

Вздохнув, она повернулась и пошла обратно, мимо большого зала, судя по размерам перекрытых деревянной балкой дверей.

\- Хорошо это или плохо, но кухни нет, - начала она ровно. Они остановились у большой каменной кухонной стойки, встроенной в стену c деревянными поднимающимися ставнями. Устройство походило то ли на кухонный лифт, то ли на стол для выдачи фаст-фуда, сложно сказать. Женщина указала на тусклый бронзовый колокол, висевший перед закрытыми ставнями. – Когда решишь, что хочешь съесть, позвони в колокол. Еда появится.

В качестве примера, она на секунду сощурилась, задумавшись, а потом дернула шнурок колокола. Ставня раздвинулась, обнажая густую, неестественную тьму за собой. Из нее показался поднос, заставленный тарелками с блюдами, пахнувшими как бефстроганов и жареный картофель, от которого еще поднимался пар. За подносом проследовали столовые приборы и бокал красного вина.

Ставня снова захлопнулась.

Тут же возникло не меньше сотни причин, по каждой из которых Тони вдруг почувствовал себя глубоко подавленным. Ну конечно, кухня была волшебной. Все было волшебным.

\- Мне надо выпить.

Внимательно изучив его, она живо обернулась и снова позвонила в колокол. На этот раз из-за ставни предложили огромный чизбургер в окружении золотистой картошки фри. Второй поднос преподнес два бокала под мартини, оливки, бутылку джина, вермута и поблескивающий шейкер. Тони слегка оживился: быть может, после всего случившегося замок побалует его чем-нибудь приятным.

\- Сначала еда, - решила эта таинственная женщина в самый ответственный момент. – Пойдем со мной. Использовать можно лишь несколько помещений, и из них удобнее всего будет пообедать в солнечной комнате, – она не стала дожидаться Тони - что, похоже, вошло здесь в привычку - и просто подхватила составляющие для мартини на свой поднос и пошла обратно в коридор. Забирая свой поднос, Тони задавался вопросом, может ли он надеяться на хлебные крошки, которые в следующий раз приведут его сюда.

Он вспомнил про птицу, которую видел по пути в замок. Были ли в этих владениях другие животные? Волки смахивали на патрульных, выслеживающих людей, которым нельзя покидать это место. Но хозяин обещал Пеппер свободу. И Тони наделся, что с ней все в порядке. Решив позже найти Клинта и узнать о Пеппер, он последовал за пленницей в единственную ярко-освещенную комнату, которую видел недавно.

Солнечная комната была такой же большой, как и все остальные, но в ней стоял здоровенный ревущий пламенем камин и уютная мягкая мебель. Раздвинутые шторы открывали вид на заснеженные сады, их Тони видел через свое окно, но с этой стороны они выглядели более привлекательными. Вся комната, от диванов, кресел и низких столиков до небольших металлических подсвечников над головой, внушала тепло и уют.

Поставив свой поднос, женщина устроилась на диванной подушке и взмахом руки предложила ему присоединиться.

\- Меня зовут Наташа Романофф, – представилась она для начала, когда он сел перед ней. – И я здесь уже более трех лет.

\- Я Тони Старк, - он протянул руку, - и я здесь уже два дня. У меня так много вопросов.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - она крепко сжала его ладонь. – Добро пожаловать в Зимнее Сердце.

Обед прошел за едой на полу у камина, во время него Наташа отвечала на все вопросы, которые могли только придти в голову Тони о замке. Несмотря на то, что ей в целом не хватало манер, и наблюдала она за ним, как за насекомым большую часть времени, женщина знала об этом месте много удивительного и, не колеблясь, делилась с ним. Тони открыл для себя, что, главным образом, был прав на счет местных порядков, хоть синий хозяин и разъяснил большую их часть еще в первую ночь.

Наташа нашла замок после автомобильной аварии в Вашингтоне. Она не помнила подробностей, только то, что брела на свет и вышла к замку. Что-то еще в этой истории осталось несказанным, Тони был уверен, но решил оставить личные вопросы до хотя бы четвертого бокала мартини. Ему не пришлось рассказывать свою историю - тот парень, Бартон, уже растрепал о его сделке ради свободы Пеппер.

Клинт Бартон, как узнал Тони, жил в замке последние пятнадцать лет. Выходит, он был подростком, когда попал сюда. Наташа не стала рассказывать ему ничего больше, и Тони решил, что они с Бартоном не особенно близки. Замок, полный одиночек. Здорово.

\- Значит, ты русская? – спросил наконец Тони, когда разговор перешел в уютное молчание. – Твое имя переведено на английский лад. Как оно звучало, Романова?

\- Это не твое дело, - ее взгляд был резким. – С одной стороны.

\- А с другой?

\- Имена здесь ничего не значат. Даже твое, - взяв вермут и джин, Наташа ловко смешивала мартини. Тони почувствовал, как защемило сердце. Три года назад, когда Наташа была свободной женщиной, Тони Старк вел себя, как развратный мудак. Проклятье, да так было еще три месяца назад. Он ничего из себя не представлял, кроме денег, женщин, алкоголя и одаренности. Награды и премии за просто так. Общественное положение и власть. Забвение.

\- Отлично, - в конце концов отозвался он. Шов между кожей и реактором чесался. Он не обратил внимания на ее любопытный хмурый взгляд и подтащил к себе вниз теплый плед, устраивая его между спиной и старыми деревянными панелями гостиной. – А теперь ты расскажешь мне то, что меня в самом деле интересует?

\- Смотря, что именно, - сильно встряхнув шейк, она отвинтила крышку и разлила содержимое по бокалам. – Хотя, я догадываюсь.

\- Хозяин, - Тони принял предложенный ему напиток.

Она кивнула, придвигаясь к нему. Ее платье было странным, как он, наконец, заметил. Как будто его сшили из одной из штор, если судить по темно-синему цвету. Неужели в Зимнем Сердце нет никакой одежды?

\- Я немногое знаю о нем, - предупредила она. – Кто он, откуда, сколько ему лет – он не рассказывает. Он никогда не покидает западное крыло, кроме как по ночам, но даже тогда просто ходит по замку кругами. Кажется, это единственный раз, когда он проверил, живые ли мы или нет, – ее губы сжались, а все, что она хотела сказать, было проглочено с основательным глотком мартини. Тони угрюмо смотрел на падающий за окном снег.

\- Он отшельник, который не замечает всех вокруг, но он не позволит людям уйти.

Наташа слегка пожала плечами:

\- Иногда здорово, что есть люди, на которых можно не обращать внимание. Это куда лучше, чем быть поистине одному, не правда ли?

\- Не мели чепухи, - ответил Тони. – Я пытаюсь добиться от разозленных пленников, томящихся здесь, трезвых мыслей. Что случится, если его разозлить? Кто-нибудь ходил в западное крыло? Его можно ранить?

Наташа смотрела удивленно. Или она не ожидала, что он сразу перейдет к насилию, или ожидала, что он сначала попытается выкупить свою свободу. Разве не так поступили бы богатые финансовые воротилы?

\- Не трогай его, - наконец сказала она. – Если он не убьет тебя на месте, Клинт выбросит тебя на съедение волкам. У него есть небольшие проблемы с преданностью, что-то вроде Стокгольмского синдрома.

\- Я могу предположить, как ты это выяснила? – содрогнулся Тони.

\- Я пыталась установить стандартную масляную ловушку на парадной лестнице. Хозяин нашел ее, а потом Клинт нашел хозяина, – ее губы скривились. – Клинта заморозило, когда я добралась туда. У него все еще поврежден нерв в руке, которую лед поймал в ловушку. На самом деле, очень обидно – я слышала, ему нравилось стрелять из лука.

\- Вот дерьмо. То есть, ты с Клинтом не ладишь?

\- Я избегаю его, - сказала она как ни в чем не бывало. – Я избегаю его, я избегаю хозяина, и, если тебе повезет, ты не увидишь меня после сегодняшнего.

Не смотря на все дружелюбие, после этого разговор довольно быстро завял. Наташа, очевидно, еще могла поспорить. А Тони без труда ответил бы, но это означало невеликий выбор тем для общения в будущем.

\- Приятно побеседовали, - подытожил он, допивая свой бокал и закусывая оливкой. – Я полагаю, ты никогда больше меня не увидишь. Это твоя комната? Потому что, это, вероятно, единственное место, до которого я смогу добраться.

Она покачала головой. Движение обнажило тонкий белый шрам на ее шее, а потом волосы скрыли его.

\- Это просто одна из восстановленных Клинтом комнат. Думаю, его цель - восстановить их как можно больше.

\- Интересно, - это означало, что у Клинта есть доступ ко всем инструментам и материалам, которые здесь есть. – Спасибо за информацию, - он повернулся к двери, размышляя, есть ли здесь что-нибудь, что он мог бы использовать в качестве кузницы, когда Наташа снова заговорила.

\- Оставь хозяина в покое, Тони. Я не думаю, что мы здесь по его вине.

\- Но он виноват, что мы не можем отсюда уйти, - пожал он плечами.

\- Конечно. Но тебе и впрямь есть куда идти? – она неуверенно поставила свой бокал. – Или есть кто-то, кто в самом деле будет тебе рад, если ты вернешься?

Вопрос пришелся как удар ниже пояса. И самое худшее, что Тони не знал на него ответ. Смущенный поэтому, и разозленный затянувшейся тишиной, он вышел из комнаты. Его провожали холод в груди и острый как жало взгляд. Если они все собрались здесь по этой причине, то да, в этом есть смысл.

Одиночки ли или потерянные души, но совершенно ясно, что все они были в чем-то сломленными.

* * *

Потом Тони не пытался найти Клинта, вместо этого он вернулся в свою спальню, чтобы поразмыслить над словами Наташи. Дальнейшее исследование могло подождать еще день – он чувствовал себя усталым и опустошенным. И дело даже не в мартини.

Взяв с каминной полки огниво, он развел в камине огонь. Для ровного счета зажег свечи в подсвечниках, что позволило ему осмотреть комнату трезвым взглядом.

По сравнению с тюремной камерой, спальня была щедро заставлена. Чистое и свежее постельное белье, покрытое замысловатыми узорами золотого и белого оттенка. Большой платяной шкаф с резьбой из темного дерева стоял у дальней стены и словно приглашал его в Нарнию, хотя он на девяносто процентов был уверен, что уже там находится. Плотно занавешенные окна занимали всю стену, а зеркальный столик с сиденьем стоял посреди комнаты. Все пустовало, не считая нескольких запасных одеял и старых туалетных принадлежностей. В одном из ящиков лежал гребень, сделанный будто бы из настоящей слоновой кости. Двойные двери рядом с кроватью вели в ванную комнату. Учитывая временной период замка, она не имела большого значения.

Тони подошел к окну и толкнул створку, чтобы сделать лишь один шаг на веранду, окруженную невысокими, до колен, перилами. В сочетании с постоянным снегопадом это было довольно опасно. Но вид на земли вокруг замка в красно-золотом послеполуденном свете – там, где ему удавалось прорваться сквозь облака – был стоящим зрелищем.

Минута покоя среди холода. Мысли роились в его голове, сколько он себя помнил, но это уединение, тишина и потустороннее ощущение заглушили все, погружая в редкое мгновение самоанализа.

До исчезновения Пеппер он работал над новым проектом, который стал бы, как он думал, его Очередной Великой Идеей. Проект Марк II находился еще на начальной стадии разработки, но уже вдохновлял его. Считалось, что его жизнь состояла из "Старк Индастриз", закрывающей свои производства, Обадаи, пытающегося предотвратить это, и Пеппер, озабоченно наблюдающей за его работой. Проклятье, даже Роуди, несмотря на его отступление, все еще продолжал злиться за то, что он, Тони, перестал делать оружие для хороших американских парней. Вот что считалось его жизнью.

С другой стороны, Тони никак не планировал Афганистан. Мысль о контроле стала несбыточной мечтой.

\- Я намеревался все изменить, - прошептал он, потирая ладонью холодный металл на груди. – Считал, что продумал многое, – вернувшись внутрь, он закрыл окно и задернул шторы, устав от постоянного снега. Да и манящий вид свободы оставался лишь обманом.

Отказавшись от жалости к себе, он решил чем-нибудь заняться. Сейчас ему были нужны простые цели, отвлекающие сознание. Вычистить комнату. Найти еду. Собрать информацию. Все это поразительно схоже с недавними событиями, несмотря на разные обстоятельства. Знакомое всегда лучше.

В конечном счете, он собрал всю свою храбрость, чтобы принять необходимость воспользоваться ванной. Тони провел там целых десять минут, прежде чем ледяная вода выгнала его обратно в комнату, в ворох одеял на кровати. Серьезно, нужно поторопиться с идеей водонагревателя, прежде чем он умрет, когда ему в следующий раз придется мыть голову. В конце концов, он так и уснул, впервые за почти три дня – обнаженный и дрожащий под одеялом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

* * *

Тони проснулся как от толчка, в приятном тепле, но без малейшего представления, что же его все-таки разбудило. Действительность быстро напомнила ему о происходящем, и он со вздохом снова упал на подушку. По крайней мере, он крепко проспал несколько часов, больше, чем он мог надеяться.

В камине медленно тлели угли, а почти все свечи затухли. В теплом рыжем свете спальни он дышал слабым запахом дыма и залежалых одеял, вслушиваясь в давящую тишину замка.

Его тело напряглось прежде, чем он даже расслышал звук приближающихся по коридору шагов.

Если Наташа говорила правду, то это, похоже, хозяин, вышедший на свою ночную прогулку. Для нее поступь слишком тяжеловесная, да и что-то подсказывало ему, что и Клинт не из любителей ночных блужданий.

Если он натянет одеяло и задержит дыхание, существо может пройти мимо, думая, что он спит. _Закрыть глаза, не двигаться, не подглядывать…_

Встревожившись воспоминанием о старой детской молитве, Тони отбросил одеяло и потянулся за брюками, не озадачиваясь ремнем. Черт побери, он взрослый мужчина. И страх ему не идет.

В то время, как приближающиеся шаги становились громче, ему в голову пришла мысль схватить кочергу и запустить ее в хозяина. Но что бы это дало? Если он не разрешит Тони уйти, если умрет – значит ли это, что они застрянут тут навсегда? Слишком много переменных, чтобы думать над этим. Так или иначе, но Тони все равно взял кочергу и приблизился к двери. Если хозяин попытается войти, он хотя бы подготовится.

Тяжелые шаги наконец достигли его двери – и остановились.

От напряжения кружилась голова, он задыхался, уткнувшись в собственное плечо, чтобы заглушить дыхание. Вспотевшие ладони сжимали кочергу в ожидании поворота ручки.

_Давай, здоровый ледяной ублюдок. Испытай меня._

Ничего не произошло. Трепетание теней под его дверью в свете фонаря слегка сдвинулось. Тони представил, как хозяин стоит по другую сторону двери, возможно, всего в двух шагах от него. Он мог просто броситься в открытую дверь и сделать…

Послышался звук шагов. Свет из-под двери вновь уступил тьме.

Он ушел.

Дыхание разрывало горло. Тони сполз по стене рядом с дверью. Кочерга глухо стукнулась о ковер, пальцы ныли. Спасен. Он спасен.

Тони знал подобную беспомощность, знал, какую медленную ярость она может растопить в костях. Быть схваченным, быть использованным, быть раненным – и кто-то другой может получить от тебя все, что понадобится, и в самое кратчайшее время. Сейчас было не совсем так, но очень похоже. Тони просто было страшно.

Но страх обладал ужасной побуждающей силой. Он заставлял совершать кучу безумных поступков.

Открыв дверь спальни, Тони заметил фонарь за углом коридора с балконом и, едва ли ясно осознавая свои действия, побежал к нему.

\- Эй, пломбир, подожди. Я хочу поговорить, - приказ вылетел в порыве бравады и отсутствия какого-либо плана.

Хозяин даже не остановился, не говоря уж о том, чтобы повернуться и уделить Тони немного внимания.

Тони принял единственное возможное решение – он пошел рядом с ним. Если хозяин не собирается замечать его, что же, они весело проведут время за ночной прогулкой вместе.

Только одна загвоздка – леденящий холод, а Тони надел лишь штаны. Находиться рядом с хозяином становилось все сложней и сложней – он источал мороз как холодильник. Но Тони был бесконечно упрямым, когда хотел, и, поскольку хозяин не обращал на него внимания, он предполагал использовать эту прогулку как-нибудь еще.

\- Итак, я начну. Если я нацелюсь построить водонагреватель, дабы предотвратить собственную смерть во время купания, где бы я мог найти для этого материалы? – бросив на хозяина взгляд, он заметил слабую ответную реакцию. Отлично, уже что-то. – Я думал о старой доброй дровяной печи, но, наверное, электричество здесь и с лигу не найти. Честно сказать, не знаю даже, где можно было бы взять источник питания. А еще мне показалось, что Наташа носит на себе занавески из своей комнаты…, - Тони совершенно точно увидел, как в это мгновение его губы скривились в насмешке, - но, хорошо, хорошо, мы больше никогда не будем о ней говорить. Забудь, что я сказал.

Возможно, масляная ловушка оставалась больной темой и для других людей, помимо Клинта. Мысленно отметив это, Тони продолжил идти в тишине. Ему пришлось отступить на шаг, когда они достигли разветвления коридора. Хозяин направил фонарь влево, но что-то остановило его, и он решительно повернул направо. Тони покорно последовал за ним, вовсе не ощущая себя заплутавшей комнатной собачкой. Жаловаться все равно бесполезно.

В быстром темпе они спустились по лестнице, прошли мимо кухни, большого зала и солнечной комнаты. Тони стал подозревать, что они вовсе не прогуливались, а направлялись в определенное место.

Когда они достигли железной решетки, за которой изгибалась во тьму каменная лестница, Тони решился продолжить:

\- Я слишком много говорю?

Подавшись вперед, хозяин поднял фонарь и развернулся к Тони, впервые после башни.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его глаза немедленно нацелились на дуговой реактор и прищурились. Его взгляд устремился на Тони почти с обвинением.

\- Что это за свет?

\- Вау, теперь ты хочешь разговаривать? – огрызнулся ошеломленный Тони. – Хорошо, давай так, ты можешь начать – куда ведет эта лестница? Там комната пыток?

Хозяин смотрел на него, как на идиота.

\- Там паровой котел. Он сломан, - его когтистые пальцы сжались на ручке фонаря. – Я никогда не использовал его.

Тони ощутил внезапную и необъяснимую вину за то, что подозревал своего надсмотрщика в намерении пытать его. Наблюдая, как он открывает фонарь и берет с полки рядом с дверью толстую свечу, Тони хмурился в замешательстве, пока он не засветил ее и не поставил обратно. Для него, по-видимому. Все это было очень… учтиво, но что более важно, означало, что со светом у Тони не будет больше необходимости следовать за хозяином этой ночью.

\- Я все еще не знаю, как тебя зовут, - сказал он, когда хозяин пошел обратно, шкура на плечах добавляла объема его фигуре.

\- У меня нет имени, - резко отрезал через плечо хозяин. – Ни имени, ни истории, ни слова, определяющего меня. Только поступок, - свечение его фонаря почти ушло, миновав коридор.

Тони не догадывался о смысле этой загадочной речи, но его внимание привлекла одна важная деталь.

\- Ну, если я везде вижу только падающий лед, я могу называть тебя Ледяным Смурфом?

В ответ раздалось громовое, расходящееся эхом, рычание.

Тони все равно посчитал это победой.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни приходили и уходили.

Быть пленником в огромном замке, застрявшем среди бесконечной метели, оказалось удивительно просто, особенно когда Тони перестал проявлять недоверие и просто смирился со всем волшебным или связанным с «хозяином», которого Тони про себя именовал Мистером Фризом. Новое имя, главным образом, было вызвано отсутствием в его жизни какого-либо хозяина. И Тони не собирался обзаводиться им сейчас, неважно, были у него сосульки или нет.

Его время занимали небольшие, целеустремленные проекты, которые, как он знал, будут перетягивать на себя его внимание, отвлекая от мыслей о Пеппер и, что более важно, о собственной свободе.

Паровой котел стал для него главным источником веселья, особенно после того, как он отчистил и осмотрел его целиком и обнаружил, что тот не только работает на угле, но и уголь, сложенный высокой грудой рядом, пополняется сам собой, после каждой лопаты, которую Тони закидывал в топку печи. Разработка автоматизированной системы наполнения топки заняла почти два дня. Тони чувствовал себя жертвой хренового освещения, и ему остро не хватало Джарвиса, которому можно было бы поручить все расчеты. Но в тоже время, в возвращении к истокам было что-то правильное и захватывающее.

Когда он, наконец, появился из котельной, вспотевший, раздетый до пояса и покрытый сажей, Клинт Бартон поджидал его.

\- Почему у тебя в груди что-то светится? – напрямик спросил Клинт. Он почесывал шею под рубашкой одной рукой, а в свободной держал тряпку. Тони выхватил ее и обтер лицо. Кожа странно зудела.

\- Рад снова видеть тебя, Тинк.

\- Клинт.

\- Неважно, - Тони вручил ему грязную тряпку и взлохматил волосы, переводя взгляд на все еще открытую дверь котельной. – Думаю, что налажу подачу горячей воды, но я не вполне уверен, что полностью вычистил скопившийся осадок и закрепил трубы для улучшения эффективности…

\- Горячая вода? – удивленно распахнулись глаза Клинта. – Горячая вода для ванной?

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Идея в этом, но это не…

Прежде чем Тони успел хоть как-то выразить _протест_ , Клин подался к нему вплотную и поцеловал. Он успел ощутить щетину и губы, прежде чем с дикими глазами и в небольшой прострации оттолкнул его.

\- Слушай, я польщен, правда, но мы не подходим друг другу, - но Клинт не оценил его юмор, а просто развернулся в сторону солнечной комнаты.

\- Наташа! - заорал он, едва удерживая себя в руках. - Новенький настроит нам горячую воду!

Ох, прекрасно. Он заклеймен.

\- Меня зовут Тони.

\- Неважно, - весело возразил Клинт. Некоторое время они гневно переглядывались, пока Клинт не усмехнулся и не протянул ему руку. – Приятно познакомиться – снова, я имею в виду. Итак, ты ремонтируешь вещи? – рукопожатие было совсем слабым, но Тони не стал заострять на этом внимание.

\- В основном, я ремонтирую механизмы, - пояснил он. – Я ин… Я увлекаюсь инженерией. Инженер-любитель. Иногда делаю взрывающиеся штуки, – про взрывающихся людей он решил не уточнять.

\- Круто. А ты знаешь, как инженеры делают приличное мыло?

Здорово, что он встретил Клинта Бартона. Тот был немного не в себе, смешливый и со странностями, но Тони списал это на двенадцать лет жизни под одной крышей со здоровым синим засранцем. Они довольно быстро нашли общий язык, особенно когда решили по-хулиганить с «Кухаркой», как Клинт называл кухонный лифт в стене, заставляя ее выдавать все виды алкоголя, о которых они могли только подумать. Даже ужасный персиковый шнапс из времен учебы Тони в колледже.

Наташа, в конце концов, выползла из солнечной комнаты как любопытный паук и, воспользовавшись своим мастерством, добыла им поднос с чили, зажженные свечи и несколько видов водки. Остаток дня прошел в блаженном тумане.

Солнечная комната стала их местом для общения. Общение, в основном, заключалось в распитии спиртных напитков, рассказах приводящих в ужас историй из жизни, придумывании смелых и недоказуемых шуток над их хозяином, играх в сексуальную виселицу и планировании ремонта по всему замку.

Последнее было идей Клинта, что-то про ручной труд и его пользу для души. Тони, руки которого были полны заноз, не согласился, но работа занимала его, и предложение он с болью, но принял. Не то, чтобы он собирался рассказывать им об этом.

\- Ну так, что же там? – спросил Тони на третий день их «ремонта», который представлял из себя лишь уборку комнат и очистку любопытных предметов. Особый интерес Тони вызывала огромная, перекрытая балкой дверь.

\- Без понятия, - пожал плечами Клинт. - Балка слишком тяжелая для меня. Чтобы там ни находилось, оно большое и, наверняка, не видело света пару десятилетий. Не думаю, что даже хозяин знает, что там.

\- Пожалуй, - они продолжили в тишине идти к Кухарке. Не успели они ополовинить большое блюдо с пиццей Чикаго, как Клинт, наконец, сломался.

\- Так что ты думаешь…

\- У меня есть несколько идей о рычаге на двух человек, который сможет поднять балку, - Тони вытер рот. – Завтра утром?

\- Черт, _да_! – усмехнулся Бартон. Они пожали друг другу руки над колой и пиццей, и во второй раз Тони почувствовал, как слабо сжимает ладонь его собеседник. Лицо присевшего обратно Бартона говорило, что он тоже это понимает.

\- Мне прилично заморозило руку несколько лет назад, - без предисловий начал Клинт, поднимая правую руку в свете камина. - Мало чувствительна, но слушается.

Тони лишь кивнул, испытывая небольшую неловкость при обсуждении инвалидности. Люди иногда переживали собственные неудачи довольно тяжело, даже он сам. 

\- Наташа сказала, что тебе нравилась стрельба из лука, - проклятье, Тони.

\- Да, - не меняя тона ответил Клинт. – Раньше неплохо получалось.

\- Хозяин?

\- Нет, это не его вина, - голос Клинта был сухим. – Я сглупил. Пытался помочь ему, когда он чуть не сломал спину, упав с лестницы из-за ловушки Наташи, - он сглотнул и согнул руку, голубые глаза пристально следили за неловким движением. – Хозяин никого не касается. Я думаю, что он не может. Людей, я имею в виду.

\- Из-за льда?

Бартон холодно пожал плечами.

\- Не думаю, что он хочет причинить кому-то боль, когда зол, но лед возникает всегда. Возник он и вокруг моей руки, а теперь посмотри. Не смогу побороться даже с пятилетним ребенком. Живи и учись, правильно?

Тони отвлекся, вспоминая, как край плаща задел его ногу, и шипение и поспешность, с которыми его убрали. Зажженную для него свечу, оставленную на полке, чтобы он мог сам ее взять. Какая бы жизнь была у тебя, если бы ты не мог касаться других живых существ?

\- Не удивительно, что он такой необщительный, - неожиданно для самого себя выдал Тони. Он проникся слабым «сочувствием к демону» и решил, что совсем чокнулся, но Клинт только вздохнул, заметно расслабляясь.

\- Пятнадцать лет здесь, и я никогда по-настоящему не общался с ним, - признался он. – Черт! После того, как он заморозил мою руку, мы не видели его почти три месяца.

Тюремщик, чувствующий себя виноватым в ранении пленника. Похититель, не отпускающий никого, но избегающий всех. Тони не был специалистом по психам, но по снежному человеку казалось, что у него самые что ни на есть проблемы. Он был готов расценивать замок, волшебный или нет, как более свободную и более удобную, но переигровку Афганистана. Терпеть угрозы. Просить прощения. Напоминать главному, что он незаменим. Усерднее работать. Готовить план побега. Но когда все было сказано и сделано, Тони не знал, как действовать дальше. Конечно, он мог просто-напросто попытаться убить большого парня, но переохлаждающие прикосновения, повреждения нервов и просто глубокая заморозка его совсем не привлекали. Как можно бороться с чем-то, что не является человеком и вовсе не хочет причинить тебе боль?

За этим вопросом напрашивался другой: а Тони точно хочет вернуться домой?

Дом - это жалость, СМИ и курс акций. Дом довольно часто пустовал. Дом – это личный помощник, управляющий его жизнью. Это лучший друг, который надеялся на него и на его изобретательность, чтобы убивать людей много лучше, чем обычно. Дом - это человек, заменивший ему отца, а он не был уверен, что может ему доверять.

Без Старк Индастриз никто из этих людей не нашел бы ему применения. Несомненно, Роуди. Роуди - его друг, а, в конечном итоге, больше всех осуждал решение Тони закрыть производство оружия. Обадая, вероятно, поплыл бы по течению: он - бизнесмен, и нуждался в бизнесе, чтобы выжить. И Пеппер. Без ее имени в платежной ведомости не было никаких причин тратить ее время.

Этой ночью Тони ложился спать, думая, что она может делать сейчас. Обадая найдет ей место в компании, спору нет. Он поступит как идиот, если не найдет: Пеппер была на вес золота. Она квалифицированный, терпеливый, дальновидный сотрудник, и высказывалась всегда напрямик, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Найти работу без Тони Старка не станет для нее проблемой.

Мысль, что брешь после его смерти или постоянного отсутствия что-то заполнит, отрезвляла и радовала. Быть может, он становится в этом слишком хорош.

Размышления беспокоили его намного больше, чем следовало бы. После всего случившегося, на этот раз он сам выбрал свою судьбу. Возможно, это эгоистично - мысленно противиться идее, что он был заменимым, или что его друзья могли двигаться вперед, даже потеряв его. Роуди не мог – он продолжал разыскивать его все три месяца, пока Тони держали в плену. Но продолжал бы он три года? Десять лет? Тринадцать? Конечно же, нет – Тони никогда не сближался ни с кем настолько, чтобы стать кому-то близким. Как правило, было принято считать, что за высоким IQ и деньгами нет ничего больше. Лишь множество острых граней, эгоцентризма и дорогого алкоголя.

Он несколько часов вертелся в своей огромной кровати, пока не разогрелся и не поднялся, чувствуя как роится под кожей елозящий зуд бездействия. В такое время, когда в его голове становилось слишком громко, а невыносимое давление сдавливало плечи, он будил Джарвиса и создавал что-то новое – безумное и удивительное. Поскольку из коридора не доносилось ни звука, Тони, ограничившись светом от фонаря, решил утомить себя прогулкой. 

Около полутора часов он блуждал по вымершим коридорам, босыми ногами ощущая прохладу камней. Добравшись, наконец, до дверей своей спальни, Тони, усталый и замерзший до костей, пытался сделать вид, что совсем не разочарован пройденным в одиночестве путем. Знание, что единственный, кто вставал в этот час, мог бы быть хозяин, до странности повергало его в уныние. Но с другой стороны, было что-то воодушевляющее в компании с тем, кто, возможно, еще более несчастен, чем ты сам.

* * *

\- Я готов, давай команду, - отчитался Клинт. – Но, для протокола, это похоже на взлом с проникновением. 

\- Если все пойдет по плану, то будет только проникновение, - Тони, стоявший на столе, сменил положение на более устойчивое. – Так, хорошо. На счет три. Один, дв.. Проклятье! – видимо, настроенный слегка воинственно, Клинт слишком рано навалился на рычаг. Балка соскочила с рычага в сторону, почти попав в Тони. – Ну вот как, Бартон?

\- Прости. Я переволновался.

\- Без шуток, - фыркнул Тони, быстро засовывая камень в щель, которая образовалась там, где чуть сдвинулся засов. – Надеюсь, там что-то стоящее. Хорошо, отпускай, и попробуем еще раз. Только медленно, - Клинт снова надавил на рычаг, давая Тони возможность приподнять балку с помощью подручных предметов.

\- Если там сокровища, делим пятьдесят на пятьдесят, да? – Клинт посмотрел на свою руку и поморщился. – Мозоли. Великолепно. Почему я такой трудяга?

Тони нахмурился.

\- О, простите, а разве я сейчас не тружусь, поднимая балку, которую ты едва не запустил в мое не ожидающее такого подвоха лицо?

\- Это было случайно! – проворчал Клинт, доставая из кармана кусок ткани и обматывая им руку. – Продолжай держать, больше не повторится.

\- Вот и все, - объявил Тони. – Сокровища будут поделены по семьдесят на тридцать. Платят за опасные работы, несмотря на угрозы и неумелую наемную силу.

\- Пошел ты, - фыркнул Клинт.

\- Ничем не могу помочь. Ты же знаешь, лишен свободы на всю жизнь и все такое.

Клинт снова рассмеялся, на этот раз сбоку от него.

\- Лишен свободы? Чувак, ты доброволец. Ты практически умолял хозяина оставить тебя здесь.

Тони уставился поверх балки на своего напарника по такому неоднозначному преступлению. Наташа говорила, что Клинт счастлив находиться в Зимнем Сердце, но горечь в его голосе совсем не соответствовала этой истории. Но сейчас Тони не горел желанием продолжать эту тему. Клинту было, сколько, шестнадцать, когда он попал в ловушку? Если для попадания в замок существуют какие-то правила, то какого черта он прошел свободно? Кого он оставил позади? Отбросив эти мысли, Тони снова вернулся к своей задаче. Личные вопросы могут подождать еще день. Или, еще лучше, неделю.

Внезапное движение за углом привлекло его внимание. Взглянув на видимый с их положения балкон в прихожей, Тони показалось, что он заметил мелькание зеленого. Но к тому времени, как его глаза сфокусировались, там не было ничего, кроме старых картин и почти притушенных свечей в канделябрах.

Он знал только одно обстоятельство, заставляющее пламя так отступать. Интересно.

\- Хорошо, надави на рычаг еще раз, - велел Тони, вытаскивая небольшой железный подсвечник, все это время служивший им клином. – Если мы не сможем достаточно высоко поднять засов, мы должны попытаться его распилить.

Клинт промолчал, только снова надавил на рычаг. Рычагом служили четыре металлических карниза, связанные между собой. Но с их ограниченными запасами материалов, это было лучшее, что они ухитрились сделать. Тони пытался заполнить пространство под балкой, пока она поднималась, но ему не хватало роста. Клинт тоже выгибал рычаг уже практически в пол. Засов был слишком тяжелым, рычаг - слишком слабым, а расстояние до пола - слишком маленьким. В первоначальный план входило поднятие балки с опор, на которых она лежала, но что-то не срослось.

\- Черт побери, - вздохнул Клинт, медленно отпуская рычаг, когда Тони убрал из-под балки руки. – Я думал, мы хоть чего-нибудь, но добились. Кто бы не перекрывал эту дверь, он и правда хотел, чтобы она оставалась закрытой, - он выглядел так несчастно, что полагающийся на инстинкт Тони пересилил свой здравый смысл.

\- Итак, насколько сильна снежная королева?

\- Кто? – тупо спросил Клинт. Тони ждал. Когда до него, наконец, дошло, кровь отхлынула от его лица. – Нет, нет, нет, парень, оставь его в покое. Даже если он может, это не… Лучше не выяснять, ладно?

\- Почему нет?

Сомнение Клинта было почти ощутимым.

\- Вот дерьмо, потому что он как следует тебя заморозит? Потому что он не любит людей? Потому что он, возможно, единственный, кто запер эту дверь? Выбирай!

Тони уже шел по коридору.

\- Хотя бы просто спросить не повредит, - сказал он, прикидывая, как пройти к западному крылу. – Мы все живем под одной крышей, правильно? Это же как Полный Дом, за исключением… Я думаю, что на самом деле все началось после твоего появления здесь. Только мое мнение такое – надо делиться.

\- Ну-ну, он и поделится смертью, - с долей паники крикнул Клинт. – Ладно тебе, Тони, давай забудем об этой чертовой комнате. Она того не стоит.

Тони просто отмахнулся от него. Это был его план, а планы важны, они противостояли самоанализу и безумию. Даже если большой и синий прогонит его, то вряд ли будет использовать при этом физическое насилие. По крайне мере, которое включает контакт с кожей, и которого он, судя по всему, избегает как чумы. Тони надо будет лишь избегать льда. Хотя, идея спровоцировать его на использование льда не лишена оригинальности – было бы интересно посмотреть. Оставив Клинта у неприступных дверей, Тони направился вглубь замка, высматривая знакомую лестницу с исцарапанными перилами.

О том, чтобы зайти в западное крыло, конечно же, не шло и речи, но это не значило, что он не мог попросить Рапунцель спустить ее страшные и, возможно, опасные волосы. Поднимаясь по лестнице в сгущающийся на вершине мрак, Тони пытался придумать подходящую морковку для их хозя… отшельника.

Узнать, что находится за запертыми дверями, - не самый животрепещущий вопрос. А вот разузнать о нем побольше – более важная задача в списке Тони. И, если он может воспользоваться запертой комнатой, как предлогом, хорошо, Клинт никогда ничего не заподозрит. Мысль, что кто-то может добровольно искать этого парня, не придет ему в голову.

На несколько минут Тони замешкался на лестничной площадке, расхаживая туда-сюда без малейшего представления о том, что можно использовать как приманку. Мысли о ней удерживали его от двух шагов вперед, чтобы лучше осмотреться – уж слишком это попахивало самоубийством.

\- Так у тебя все-таки есть инстинкт самосохранения, - отметил позади него хриплый голос. Тони невольно напрягся в страхе перед тем, как повернуться и встретить знакомые красные глаза.

В свете дня его тюремщик выглядел еще более потусторонним, чем в ту ночь, когда показывал Тони котельную. С серым мехом на плечах и ниспадающим зеленым плащом он выглядел почти царственно. Но черные запутанные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, изгибающиеся рога, демонические глаза и причудливые знаки на его коже – все это говорило ему, что одежда значила не больше, чем шелковая лента, повязанная вокруг кинжала. Он был опасным, хотел ли он того, или нет. Тони постарался вернуть мысли в настоящее.

\- Замечание о моем инстинкте самосохранения означает, что ты убьешь меня, если я поднимусь по лестнице, - Тони скрестил руки под дуговым реактором и понадеялся, что он не знает языка тела. – Это ты сказал?

Ми…, проклятье, это очередное прозвище, пришедшее ему в голову… _хозяин_  бросил взгляд на лестницу.

\- Возможно.

У Тони не нашлось подходящего ответа. Он что, просто кидает монетку, когда кто-то его злит?

\- Я видел тебя на балконе. Они сказали, что ты выходишь только ночью.

\- Они сказали?

Попытка уловить его реакцию походила на вырывание зубов. Тони решил, что определенно не будет придерживаться правил его игры, коли это было проблемой, потому что он уверен в отсутствии у себя такого недостатка в прошлом.

\- Почему ты посадил Пеппер в клетку, когда все остальные ходят свободно? Она пыталась попасть сюда?

Хозяин просто отвернулся. Заскучав от разговора или просто не желая отвечать Тони, но вспышка разочарования в груди была такой сильной, что когда хозяин начал подниматься по лестнице, его руки бросились вперед и схватили край зеленого плаща.

\- Я вообще-то с тобой _разговариваю_ , - сказал Тони и потянул.

Чувства Тони метались от разочарования к холодному страху, он смотрел, как спина хозяина изогнулась, словно кошачья, гладкая и подвижная, как он восстанавливает равновесие, проворно отскакивая обратно на площадку, и поворачивается, чтобы встретиться своими ярко горящими красными глазами с пристальным взглядом Тони. Но Тони не отпустил.

\- Ты посмел, - хозяин вскипел, дышал резко и тяжело от наглости Тони. Оказавшись запутанным в клубке мантии и хватки Тони, хозяин стоял слишком близко, много ближе, чем кто-либо раньше. Казалось, на месте его удерживает лишь упрямство. – Ты посмел коснуться меня?

\- Технически, я касаюсь твой одежды, но да, я посмел, - уверено ответил Тони, сверля его решительным взглядом. - Ты не можешь выкидывать такие фокусы и уходить без объяснений. Я не твой покалеченный слуга и, уж точно, не грозная русская женщина. Почему ты запер Пеппер в клетке? Кто ты? _Что_  ты? Черт, дай мне ответ сейчас же, потому что если ты собираешься владеть моей свободой, пока я не умру, то и ты должен мне так же много!

Расклад сил слишком очевиден, после такого всплеска эмоций Тони ожидал изрядной заморозки прямо на месте, и знал об этом. Но чутье твердило, что этот ледяной ублюдок на самом деле не хотел никому вредить. Тем более, когда Тони загоняли в угол таким отношением, он вполне мог сыграть на словесном поле. Ведь он же знаток показной смелости и несусветной чуши.

Пальцы обожгло трением, когда плащ вырвали из его пальцев, оставляя в ладони боль и покалывание. Но ни один из них не отступил, и несколько долгих секунд Тони смотрел на плотно сжатую в неудовольствии линию губ хозяина.

\- Замок - это тюрьма и убежище, - промолвил он, скрывая руки под складками плаща. – Твоя женщина пыталась покинуть владения. А ты знаешь, что поджидает в той белизне.

\- Волки, - медленно отозвался Тони. – Ты запер ее, чтобы она не убежала к ним. Но почему, черт возьми, ты просто не позволил ей сделать это? Ты вовсе не похож на того, кто держит нас для компании, - он бессознательно шагнул назад, глядя как хозяин замыкается в себе. – Почему все, что касается тебя, так _неясно_? Забудь про волшебство, лед, даже проклятые рога на твоей голове. Я могу выделить важное. Этот замок, _ты_ , почему люди попадают сюда? Почему ты их здесь держишь?

\- Я…

\- Это какая-то сила? – продолжал Тони. – Надзор? Мы для тебя домашние питомцы? Жертвы? Игрушки? Еда? Какая польза может быть от трех сломленных людей, застрявших в этом чертовом крысином лабиринте…

\- _Потому что ты мне нужен_! – проорал хозяин, и слова его были наполнены мукой и яростью. Лед трещал и падал с когтистых пальцев, когда он согнул их, словно пытался добраться до чего-то, чего уже нет. Хозяин обнажил в оскале острые клыки, но его глаза переполняла боль. – Он никогда не говорил мне, почему.

\- Он? – выдохнул Тони, сраженный таким ответом. Хозяин не был зол, он горевал о чем-то. О чем-то потерянном? О ком-то? – Тебе нужны мы? Что это значит? – в ответ он получил только отчаянное качание головой. Хозяин, казалось, снова хотел уйти, и Тони не думал, что у него хватит сил повторить еще раз тот же трюк.

И все равно, слишком мало информации. Из каждого кусочка можно было выстроить тысячу диковинных сценариев, кроме действительно возможного. Все, что угодно. Тони знал, что может сойти с ума, пытаясь продумать все причины, по которым его тюремщику нужны три человека.

Хозяин отвернулся, вновь направляясь к лестнице, и глаза Тони зацепились за тяжелый серый мех, покрывающий его плечи.

\- Это шкура волка? – спросил он. – Так ведь?

Хозяин остановился как вкопанный.

Тюрьма и убежище, сказал он. Где волки нападают, только если у тебя нет разрешения уйти. Тони совершенно точно знал, откуда у хозяина эта жесткая серая шкура.

\- Это не наша тюрьма, не так ли? – спросил он, чувствуя в животе горькое и неприятное скручивание. – Это твоя.

Дрогнувший взгляд сказал ему все.

\- Впечатляющий вывод, - ответил хозяин, его голос хрипел больше обычного. – Бессмысленный, но впечатляющий.

\- Эгоистичный козел, - разозлился Тони. – Эгоистичный, злобный ублюдок. Не удивительно, что тебя швырнули сюда, - он развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь с бессильной яростью, стучавшей в сердце, не обращая внимания на прозрачные осколки и их треск под его туфлями. Отличное шоу, но он больше не хочет в нем участвовать.

Хозяин все это время сам оставался пленником, а их держал как зрителей. Как кого-то еще более жалкого, чем он сам. И что, черт возьми, Клинт скажет теперь?

Тони добрался до парадной лестницы, прежде чем воздух за спиной загустел арктическим штормом.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - прорычал хозяин, - _не представляешь_ , о чем говоришь.

Тони развернулся.

\- Да? Докажи, - потребовал он. – Отпусти нас.

Что-то мелькнуло в чужеродных чертах хозяина на этот вызов; отчаянное напряжение там, где обычно царствовала ярость. На долю секунды Тони посчитал, что увидел в полыхающих глазах панику.

\- Не отпустишь ведь? – на его губах подрагивала малоприятная улыбка. – Знаешь, когда я в последний раз был в плену, то хотя бы понимал почему. А ты? Ты просто жалок.

\- Ты… - с когтистых пальцев сорвался лед, ощетиниваясь на него как смертельно опасные ножи. Тони рванулся в сторону, уклоняясь – и его ноги не нашли опоры.

Лестница, казалось, растянулась на километры, каждая мраморная ступенька как острейший клык в бесконечной пасти. Сердце Тони выдало единственный, испуганный удар, когда равновесие оставило его, а бледный камень устремился к лицу.

Синяя вспышка метнулась в поле зрения. Руки схватили его, но не спасли. Тони приложился об стену холода, почувствовал какое-то давление на голову, а затем мучительно кувыркался, перекатываясь еще и еще в безумном и сотрясающем движении, которое должно было принести больше боли, чем он испытывал. Будто бы в ответ, его лодыжку словно пронзило молнией, а губа поранилась о ступеньку. Тони успел сделать один болезненный вздох, прежде чем приземление выбило из него весь воздух, оставляя его в плотных объятиях ткани и холода. Головокружение обострило все ощущения, будто бы затягивая в потолок.

Пока Тони пытался побороть тошноту, тело – _тело_  – под ним сотрясалось в мучительном кашле. Давление на голову ослабло, но не исчезло. В глазах плясало, комната продолжала вращаться, но он все равно попытался хотя бы приподняться. Он должен увидеть.

Хозяин лежал под ним, судорожно раскинувшись на мраморе. Темная синяя кровь лилась из раны на лбу, чуть ниже рога. Что-то дернулось в волосах, и Тони понял, почему ни разу не ударился головой. Руки. Наручи и ладони, и пальцы обхватили его голову как клетка, и каждый удар, который Тони должен был почувствовать, получило тело более устойчивое, чем его. 

Падение убило бы его, понял Тони без страха. И должно было убить и босса тоже.

\- О Боже, потерпи, - выдал он, кое-как вставая на колени. Хозяин оставался неподвижен, как камень под ним. – Ты не умрешь, пока я не выпытаю твое имя.

Безвольная фигура перед ним не ответила. Не раздумывая, Тони потянулся и двумя пальцами нажал на его шею, там, где должен быть пульс, пусть даже это склонные к самоубийству синие пленники. Кожа, которой он касался, была поразительно холодной, но не настолько, как до падения. Пальцы не превратились в лед, зато уловили четкий ритм, показывающий, что его сомнительный герой все еще жив и здоров. 

Тони еще решал, хорошо это или плохо, когда хозяин открыл глаза.

Долгое безмолвное мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга, оценивая, рассчитывая, но больше всего Тони казалось, что хозяин не совсем в курсе о том, что только что произошло. Разве симптомы травмы головы проявляются так быстро?

Схватив уголок плаща, Тони приложил его к кровоточащей ране, пытаясь остановить кровь. Взяв когтистую ладонь, Тони прижал ее к материалу, чтобы хозяин удерживал ее сам. Когда хозяин заметил руку Тони, державшую его собственную, он вскочил, вырывая ее с такой силой, что Тони почувствовал, как один коготь разодрал ладонь до мяса.

\- Ты _идиот_! – разругался он, изо всех сил отталкивая Тони. Удар пришелся прямо на дуговой реактор, грудь взорвала сильнейшая боль, и только когда он упал лицом на мрамор, то понял, что не может вздохнуть.

Он втянул воздух, но ничего не случилось. Дуговой реактор, наконец, причинил предполагаемый ранее вред. Инсен предупреждал его, и в понимании этого, разум Тони накормил его информацией со скоростью света в потоке темной паники и страдания.

_Учитывая функционирование лишь семидесяти процентов объема легких, в расчет принимаются следующие факторы - приблизительное расстояние между основанием реактора и трахеей, трахей и позвоночником, давление и сила ребер вокруг реактора, изгиб ребер и их давление внутрь - из чего следует, что основание и позвоночник травмируют трахею, раздробленные ткани вызовут трахеобронхиальные травмы, коллапс, коллапс повлечет удушье повлечет смерть повлечет смерть **повлечет смерть**_

Он паниковал, он знал, что паникует, но не мог остановиться, реактор задел его трахею, и после стольких почти-смертей он вот-вот умрет. Да, да, так много раз, когда он смог ее обмануть, с чьей-то помощью или нет…

По плечам Тони раскинулась зеленая ткань, в то время как руки помогали ему принять сидячее положение и наклоняли вперед, чтобы он видел свои ладони на камне.

\- Медленнее, - велел ему на ухо голос, звучавший как битое стекло. – Через нос. Попробуй расслабить… легкие, - неловкие слова, как будто он пытался кого-то цитировать, но ладонь, надавливающая на диафрагму, сказала достаточно. Тони сосредоточился на попытках протолкнуть в легкие воздух. Дыхание обжигало глубоко и горячо, он чувствовал где-то в горле медный привкус, но каждый сделанный вздох приносил облегчение.

\- Лучше, - измученно прошептал хозяин. Рука с груди исчезла, но Тони схватил ее, притягивая назад.

\- Он… разбился… я…, - Тони взорвался в приступе кашля, выжавшего из глаз слезы. Издав странный, почти мрачный звук, хозяин прижался ухом к его спине.

\- Нет, - сказал он спустя секунду, только голос был не совсем уверенным. Тони подумал, что он звучал так же страшно, как выглядел его владелец. Который…, – я не слышу помех. У тебя выбило дыхание, а этот механический диск нажал на что-то, но ничего не разбито. Ты паникуешь. 

\- Я, - начал было Тони, но вышел только хрип. Унизительная влага в глазах списывалась на боль не полностью. Он не собирался умирать. Не так скоро после Афганистана. Не даже тогда, когда думал, что уже умер. Он был в порядке, в порядке.

Некоторое время они там так и сидели. Тони пытался выровнять дыхание, а пойманный в ловушку хозяин, напряженный и встревоженный, старался не тянуть свою руку из хватки Тони. Она была прохладной, его рука, но, с какой бы эмоции не срабатывали ледяные сосульки, не такой, как он ощущал ранее. Абсурдно, но Тони чувствовал, что если отпустит ее, то вернется в ту безвоздушную пытку, полную ноющей паники удушья. К воспоминаниям о темной воде, о кулаке, схватившем его волосы и толкающем навстречу смерти. Он думал, что уже разобрался с этим.

\- Давай никогда не драться снова, - прокаркал он спустя какое-то время. Лодыжка ныла от боли, когда он попытался пошевелиться. За спиной в ответ только фыркнули.

И потом.

\- Локи.

Тони моргнул, оборачиваясь.

\- Будь здоров?

Хозяин проворчал с досадой. Кровь продолжала катиться по его лицу.

\- Мое имя, - сказал он глухо, - было Локи. Когда-то.

Тони на мгновение задумался над этим. _Локи_. Быстро и остро. А еще рифмовалось с его именем, очень даже неплохим. Тони не был уверен, почему хозяин назвал его, если, конечно, не был в сознании после падения.

\- Привет, - наконец выдал он. Хозя… Локи показался немного понурым, словно что-то его разочаровало. Он снова потянул свою руку, и на этот раз Тони отпустил ее и попытался подняться на ноги. Лодыжка похоже не сломана, но внимания требовала.

Когда Тони уверено стоял на ногах, Локи внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Никогда не дотрагивайся до моей кожи, - сказал Локи, поднимая свой плащ. – Лед может убить тебя.

\- Возможно, - горло все еще жгло, делая его голос более сиплым. – Но если я не подкрался бы к тебе, не разозлил тебя и не попытался с тобой драться, то сказал бы, что мы могли без проблем заниматься арм-реслингом до заката.

\- Ты проиграл бы, - решительно сказал Локи. Обеспокоенность последних минут ушла, сменившись жесткостью и злостью. – Я старше, сильнее и опаснее, чем все, что ты видел раньше, и я _заставлю_  делать по-моему. Не ищи меня снова, Тони Старк.

Его имя звучало в устах Локи интересно. Незнакомое произношение придало старым звукам новое звучание. И оно, к удивлению Тони, ему понравилось.

\- Хорошо. При одном условии, - он дернулся под свирепым взглядом, направленном на него, но продолжил стоять на своем. - Раз уж ты так чертовски силен… хотя у меня есть сомнения по этому поводу, но не будем об этом… ты можешь открыть большие двери в главном зале? Мы не можем поднять засов.

Локи нахмурился, его голова чуть откинулась. Движение открыло гладкую синеву горла, и Тони старался не смотреть на нее.

\- В бальном зале нет ничего, кроме пыли и мрака. Для чего ты хочешь его использовать?

\- Секрет, - ему не обязательно знать, что Тони понятия не имел о том, что там бальный зал и что, по факту, он никак не собирался его использовать.

Локи встревожено смотрел в ответ.

\- Тогда я отказываюсь.

\- Да ладно тебе. Считай это своим извинением за то, что спустил меня с лестницы.

Лед сорвался с рук Локи, застыв в мраморе, как изящные длинные ножи. Тони сглотнул.

\- Я придумаю что-нибудь еще, - он быстро захромал прочь. Что-то подсказывало, что он и так завел Локи за пределы его обычных социальных границ. Пошутить можно и потом.

Или никогда.

И как-нибудь менее болезненно.


	4. Chapter 4

После ссоры с Локи Тони не стал возвращаться к дверям бального зала, а направился в свою комнату. Ему нужно было отдохнуть и подумать обо всем случившемся. Обо всем, что он выяснил.

Лед, размышлял Тони, отмокая в ванной, судя по всему, был какой-то защитной реакцией. И срабатывал при сильных отрицательных эмоциях? Возможно. Бессознательная реакция, определенно. Он не обладал особыми знаниями в области биологии и психологии, но синие ледяные парни и вовсе были вне его компетенции. А о каких-либо экспериментах не могло быть и речи. У него даже нет необходимого для них оборудования.

Он все еще обдумывал эту мысль, когда дверь спальни резко распахнулась и с громким стуком встретилась со стеной. 

\- Тони? – позвал его очень знакомый и очень взбудораженный голос. – Вот дерьмо, Нат, он точно мертв. Я знал, что надо было пойти с ним.

\- Этот идиот сам виноват, что разозлил хозяина, - голос Наташи доносился от окна. Не церемонятся, холодно подумал Тони.

\- Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены, - он подал голос. – Хотя лодыжка почти заставляет меня об этом сожалеть. 

Эти двое без какой-либо скромности вломились в его ванную и тут же получили по заслугам, когда перед ними предстало восхитительное зрелище его обнаженного тела, наполовину скрытого в воде.

\- Добрый вечер? – предположил он, пока они в тишине стояли около ванной. – Наташа, скажи мне, что ты умеешь оказывать что-нибудь вроде первой помощи. После обеда моя лодыжка заработала четыре довольно тяжелых ушиба.

Оттеснив бедром с дороги Клинта, Наташа откинула за плечи длинные волосы и закатала рукава. Она вытянула из воды его голень, чтобы нога свисала с края ванной. За прошедшие пять часов лодыжка почернела, распухла и покрылась кровоподтеками.

\- Мне надо прощупать кость, - предупредила она. Тони просто кивнул.

\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Будь со мной нежной, - повернувшись к Клинту, он собирался было попросить отвлечь себя, когда заметил, куда тот уставился. Не на дуговой реактор. – Бартон, тайком разглядывать мой член - обычная вежливость, но не так же таращиться.

\- Что? Я уже миллион лет ни одного не видел, - Клинт поскреб заросший щетиной подбородок. – Ну, я имею в виду, кроме собственного. Очевидно. Заткнись.

Какую бы шутку не собирался выдать Тони, ее заменило больное шипение, когда пальцы Наташи осторожно прощупали кость лодыжки, она стала вращать сустав и сварливо сетовать на ограниченность движений, которыми он располагал. К тому времени, когда она закончила, он весь пропотел в теплой воде, отчего пришлось окунаться снова, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать себя чистым.

\- Не сломана, - уверено объявила она, когда Тони всплыл на поверхность. - Посмотрим завтра. Клинт, принеси ему льда от Кухарки, когда поднимешься утром, - зеленые глаза вспыхнули при виде реактора. – Здесь тоже есть кровоподтеки.

\- Там все отлично, - легко сказал Тони.

\- Там отпечаток руки.

\- Да, это он.

Наташа не отводила взгляд. Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Она до смерти хотела узнать подробности, и он наслаждался каждой секундой.

Но выражение лица Клинта, не сводившего глаз с синяка, по-настоящему подорвало все удовольствие мгновения. Его правая рука сжималась.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказал он. - Ты здесь десять секунд. Я здесь десять лет. Даже больше. Но меня он ранил, а тебя - нет.

Тони понял, что он имел в виду, схожесть событий не ускользнула и от него. Падение с лестницы, соприкосновение с кожей, однако, он был в порядке, а Клинт - с искалеченной рукой.

\- Ты прав, - просто сказал он. – Я не думаю, что он знает, как этим управлять. Я схватил его руку и ничего не случилось. А пять минут спустя весь пол покрыл лед, – он не стал добавлять, что сам его спровоцировал. Почему-то не считал, что Клинт это оценит. – Кстати, о твоей руке. У меня возникли некоторые идеи о луке.

Наташа одарила его опасным взглядом. Защищает Бартона? Или чувствует себя виноватой? Клинт же просто присел на край ванны, не обращая внимания на водные брызги.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, ты не можешь сгибать локоть, так ведь? Что если я установлю под прицелом что-то вроде ручки, чтобы сила захвата была неважна? Или, черт, мы могли бы начать с нуля и собрать лук полностью под левую руку, - он пожал плечами, в то время как Клинт пялился на него. – Много идей, много материалов. Как скажешь.

Клинт с трудом сглотнул и кивнул, его челюсти плотно сжались.

\- Да, - он поперхнулся. – Это здорово.

\- Но я заберу предложение, если ты заплачешь в мою воду.

\- Пошел ты, - рассмеявшись, парировал он. Тони усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Хорошо, но если серьезно, выметайтесь из моей ванной к черту, - не то, чтобы он был скромным, но оставаться обнаженным в одной комнате с двумя людьми, с которыми он не спит, все еще казалось странным даже ему.

\- Господи, хорошо, - торопливо вышел Клинт, хлопнув его по мокрой заднице, пока он поднимался. Когда он вышел, Наташа повернулась к Тони, впечатляюще выгибая бровь.

\- Лук, хм? Я думала, ты специализируешься на другом оружии.

\- Я специализируюсь на многих вещах.

\- Это электромагнит?

\- Да. Ты шпионка?

\- Здесь не за кем шпионить, - ответила она. – Я никогда раньше не видела подобной технологии. Что он делает?

\- Хранит меня от смерти. Ты была шпионкой раньше?

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я шпионка?

Тони неловко вылез из ванны, капая водой на плитку, Наташа подтолкнула ему под ноги рваное полотенце, а в руки вручила другое. Перед тем, как ответить, он не спеша вытер лицо и волосы.

\- Ты защищала свое имя.

\- И?

\- На твоем горле шрам от гарроты. И твой акцент никогда не проскальзывает. Ты знаешь, как сделать «стандартную масляную ловушку», как ты славно выразилась. Твои шаги никогда не слышны, пока ты сама не этого захочешь. Ты с первого взгляда узнала мое лицо. Знаешь даже мои предпочтения в еде, - Тони улыбнулся ей. – Ты была чертовой русской шпионкой.

Она откровенно наблюдала за ним, пока он вытирался и надевал белую майку и брюки, в основном потому, что не хотел умирать голым, если вдруг она признает его опасным. Откинув с лица мокрые волосы, он рассматривал в зеркале свою заросшую эспаньолку, когда она ответила:

 - Я была шпионкой, - начала она, и ее голос был спокоен. Рот шевелился, издавая знакомые звуки, но в тоже время из ее речи ушла часть американского акцента, впуская вместо себя немного русского. – Убегая от твоего правительства, я добралась сюда полумертвая. Мое агентство посчитало меня опасной и спалило, когда я находилась в командировке в Вашингтоне. Они позволили вашим людям загнать меня под землю. Я ехала слишком быстро и зацепила дорожное ограждение. Оторвалась за крутым склоном холма, - ее губы сжались. – Я сломала половину ребер и ползла на животе, пока не поняла, что вокруг стало слишком снежно для весны. С тех пор я здесь.

Ну, это точно круче его истории.

\- Я думаю, что после такого ты - самая опасная женщина, которую я знаю.

Наташа улыбнулась неожиданно даже для себя, удивив их обоих. Прожженный скептик исчез на мгновение, открывая кого-то, кого Тони хотел бы узнать получше. Быть может, в другой жизни, с сожалением подумал он.

Когда ушла и она, Тони провел остаток вечера, ковыляя по комнате с кочергой в качестве опоры и пытаясь уйти от своих мыслей. Замок захватил шпионку, инженера-производителя оружия и лучника. По-видимому, так, потому что Бартон, казалось, обозначил у себя только один талант. Была ли система? Хотя нет, Пеппер пришла первой. Пеппер была сильной и исполнительной, но в тоже время сочувствующей и умелой, и она никогда не принадлежала к таким людям, как Наташа. Ну, поправился он, если не считать той секунды в башне, когда он немного разволновался, раздумывая о ее способности к убийству, но это был единичный случай. Смягчающие обстоятельства.

Он крепко спал всю ночь и проснулся - напуганный и с болью в груди - когда с широко распахнутыми от изумления глазами в двери спальни влетел Клинт Бартон.

\- Получи свой лед, - сказал он вместо доброго утра, устраивая на его столе что-то похожее на старый мешок с мукой. – Ты ни за что не поверишь.

Тони потер ладонями глаза, пытаясь стряхнуть сон.

\- Ты принес мне завтрак? – зевнул он.

\- Потом. Сначала догадайся.

\- У меня, правда, нет мыслей. Мне даже кажется, что я проснулся лишь наполовину, и если ты действительно хочешь…

\- Балка исчезла, - Клинт резко запрыгнул на кровать, движение задело лодыжку Тони. Но он не обратил на это внимания.

\- Что?

\- Ага. Что бы ты ни сказал хозяину, это, должно быть, сработало, потому что я видел его этим утром у дверей. Там большой танцевальный зал, Тони, тебе надо его видеть. Там пыль, паутина и все закрыто чехлами, но он огромный, - он заколебался. – Нам следует его полностью расчистить.

Тони в отвращении натянул на голову одеяло, оставляя без внимания заверения Клинта, что они, конечно же, подождут, пока он сможет ходить. Но в уютной темноте под одеялом Тони не мог не позволить себе торжествующей улыбки.

Все становится еще интереснее.

* * *

**Интерлюдия: Офис Обадаи Стейна**

\- Я не говорю, что его где-то нет. Я хочу сказать, что мы искали везде. Там нет никаких следов Тони, Пеппер, и мне надо заняться делом. Полиция продолжает поиски…

\- Полиция никогда его не найдет. Он пропал в Солнечном каньоне, Обадая, но это не значит, что он не пленен.

Неодобрительно хмурясь, Обадая сел обратно в кресло. Пеппер Поттс не из тех женщин, которые давали волю воображению. И во время событий в Афганистане она довольно хорошо контролировала себя. Все это должно быть для нее знакомым. Но вместо того, чтобы чем-то заняться, оставив поиски большим мальчикам, она сидела в его офисе, напряженная и решительная – такой он ее никогда не видел.

\- Ты рассказала мне историю, - мягко сказал он, - я услышал ее. Я даже отправил в эту глушь на поиски снега службу безопасности. Но правда в том, что я не могу действовать без доказательств, я не могу тратить деньги компании, разыскивая этого безумца, - он вскинул руки, упреждая ее возражения. – Знаю, знаю. Мы говорим о Тони, но даже я могу признать – он вернулся другим человеком. Совет обеспокоен, акции падают, а бриллиант нашей компании попросту пропал без вести – снова. Это все, что я могу сейчас сделать.

Голова Пеппер поникла. Но руки на ее коленях оставались идеально сложенными.

\- Я не могу просто оставить его там. Я… я видела хозяина этого замка. Он творит такие вещи, которые я никогда не видела, а Тони умеет давить на кнопки, как никто другой, - она подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Ее глаза блестели от слез. Ее, Пеппер Поттс, совершенного профессионала. Пеппер, которая никогда не позволяла эмоциям контролировать ее.

Обадая подавил вздох. Похоже на ловушку.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Предположим, я верю твоим рассказам об исчезающем замке и ледяном чудовище. Предположим, все это правда. Расскажи мне еще раз все по порядку.

Пеппер лучезарно улыбнулась. Обадая заметил под ее руками толстую пачку бумаги.

\- Отлично, я взяла на себя смелость раздробить его на тридцатистраничный анализ, включающий предполагаемое географическое расположение, известную мне информацию о людях, находящихся там, и о существе, которого они называют «хозяин». Мне кажется, он какой-то новый вид человека, или, наоборот, очень старый, - вставая и опираясь на край стола, она протянула ему стопку документов. – Я также предположила, кто может туда попасть и почему. Это все очень грубо, но я думаю, возможно, нам поможет. Мы с Джарвисом набросали несколько примерных портретов других пленников…

Обадая почувствовал отголоски головной боли.

\- Как долго ты там пробыла?

Пеппер взглянула ему в глаза.

\- Около семи часов.

\- Есть что-нибудь еще?

Обадая пролистал несколько страниц. Отчет был довольно обширным, хорошо, но объем твердой копии исследования был намного больше того, над чем он первоначально выделил себе возможность подумать. Пеппер и Тони наткнулись на что-то важное? Секретная база? Эксперименты над людьми? Только Бог знает, что правительство создает в своих секретных убежищах – люди из Шестой интервенционной тактико-как-там-ее-дальше* в последнее время вынюхивают что-то вокруг – но не похоже, что эти бюрократы тут замешаны. Однако, это был еще один сигнал опасности против него. А Обадая Стейн не любил опасностей, встающих на пути хорошего бизнеса.

Кроме того, создание прототипа Железного Торговца продвигалось очень хорошо. Все, что ему было нужно - сердце.

Быть может, когда он получит сердце, оно позволит ему обладать своей скрытой крепостью и ледяным чудовищем, охраняющим его.

 

* * *

** Замок Зимнее Сердце. **

Дурацкая была идея. Совершенно дурацкая.

Ну нет, размышлял Тони, его идеи никогда не были совсем дурацкими. Но эта была совершенно опасна, да и до сих пор при всем его пестрящим послужным списком общения с Недружелюбной сосулькой Локи он не заходил так далеко.

Клинт ему уже говорил, что он идиот. Наташа, опасаясь за его жизнь, угрожала опять сломать ему лодыжку. Поскольку вышеупомянутой лодыжке потребовалось три недели, чтобы как следует восстановиться, угроза подействовала. Но эти три недели он провел, желая узнать, куда, черт возьми, подевался Локи. Последний раз он видел его с кровоточащей раной на голове, угрожающего ранить Тони, если тот снова к нему подойдет.

Трое на трое. Никто не думал, что ему стоит снова идти за Локи. Черт, даже его собственный здравый смысл крутил пальцем у виска.

Но это доводило его до _помешательства_.

Основываясь на пятнадцатилетнем опыте жизни с хозяином, Клинт говорил, что тот заперся в западном крыле. Похоже, он избегал всех, как делал в прошлый раз, когда причинил боль домочадцу. Тони понравилась эта его формулировка – хотя "пленники" была бы гораздо более правильная. Но безвредная ложь Клинта самому себе была, возможно, одной из нескольких вещей, в течение последних пятнадцати лет удерживающих его в своем уме. Двенадцати, если не считать появления Наташи, но Тони был не совсем уверен, как она могла способствовать сохранению чьего-то здравомыслия. Смесь чили с водкой обжигала еще долго.

Честно говоря, ему было одиноко. После того, как его лодыжка распухла, не влезая в обувь и не позволяя ему без поддержки спуститься с лестницы, последние несколько недель Тони был ограничен своим этажом. Клинт и Наташа по очереди приносили ему еду, даже после того, как он умолял их перетащить его в солнечную комнату, где он пережил бы оставшиеся ему до выздоровления дни в обществе выпивки в пределах непосредственной досягаемости. Неплохой план, если бы не туалет. Они оставили его поправляться в комнате и оставили в покое друг друга. Тони догадался об этом по грустному лицу Клинта, когда они изучали свою совместную работу по изготовлению образца лука, с которым сможет управиться значительно ослабленная правая рука Клинта. У них отсутствовали материалы, но начало было положено.

Сейчас, когда лодыжке стало намного лучше, Тони думал только о таинственном отсутствии Локи. Он, хорошо это или плохо, заинтересовался им. Боялся его? Конечно, но это был инстинкт выживания. Просто его происхождение, его способности, его ненормальная живучесть – Тони нужно было выяснить. Но когда все, что он мог вспомнить, ограничивалось темной, синей кровью, стекающей по его лицу, и несколькими явно нехарактерными проявлениями физического контакта, Тони пришлось задаться вопросом – а может ли такой парень умереть от сильной травмы головы? Потому что если он был мертв, то, возможно, у них появился шанс отсюда вырваться.

Если же нет, что ж, идея проникнуть в западное крыло становится до ужаса рискованной и опасной.

Итак, с решимостью в сердце и тошнотой в желудке Тони стоял у входа, удивляясь, как ему только хватило мужества сделать шаг туда, куда совершенно ясно запретили ходить. Но если Локи ранен – правда ведь, это падение должно было убить их обоих – тогда он сможет оправдаться, если его поймают. Забота и любопытство. Все как есть. Никакого умысла. Ничего, что может послужить причиной заточения в башню на веки вечные. Верно же?

Подбадривая себя размеренными вдохами, Тони стал подниматься по лестнице.

Несмотря на поздний полдень, лестницу окутывал сумрак, а воздух, когда он поднялся выше, пропитывал запах пыли и сырости. Стены усеивали следы когтей: длинные, глубокие, изгибающиеся. Локи, должно быть, очень сильный, раз оставил такие отметины, используя лишь когти. Хотя волнение и щекотало все у него внутри, Тони продолжал подъем, желая знать, подходящее ли сейчас время для обозначения своих намерений. Конечно, ведь он произвел достаточно шума, чтобы его заметили. Он не пытался подкрасться, нет, у заботливого пленника нет причин подкрадываться. Это всего навсего попытка Тони выяснить, не впал ли их большой синий ублюдок в кому после того, как разбил череп о мрамор, а потом снял с дверей бального зала тяжелую деревянную балку, истекая при этом кровью. Совершенно разумные причины.

Ему лишь осталось убедить в этом самого себя.

Едва ли не в панике достигнув вершины лестницы, он уже был готов ограничится и этим и снова уйти. Тони на самом деле и не думал, что сможет добраться сюда незамеченным. Может, Локи спит? Ушел? Или и вправду ранен?

За лестничной площадкой скрывался небольшой коридор, заполненный дверьми разной степени старости и изношенности. Комнат было шесть, по три с каждой стороны, а в конце коридора находилась небольшая ниша с заляпанным грязью окном и наполовину выпотрошенным сидением под ним. Изорванный синий занавес неаккуратной тряпкой свисал через нее. Окно затемняло что-то похожее на сажу.

\- А у него тут мило и дружелюбно, - прошептал Тони. – И очень уютно.

Да к тому же еще, было холодно. Не совсем минусовая температура – но может, откуда-то дул сквозняк? И не похоже на тот захлестывающий озноб, который охватывал его рядом с Локи, но воздух явно студеный. Расправив рукава на рубашке, он остановился, поморщившись из-за складок и отсутствия запонок, но кое-как торопливо застегнул их. В последнее время стиль его мало тревожил.

Ничто не мешает двигаться вперед. Держась настороже, Тони вступил в западное крыло.

Одно было наверняка, Локи на него не нападет, даже если разозлится. Что неописуемо успокаивало. Локи всецело питал отвращение к мыслям о физическом вреде и насилии – не то, чтобы ему было так необходимо одно или второе, чтобы добиться своего, но его лицо на лестничной клетке, когда Тони требовал отпустить их, когда сам он пытался помочь после того, как дуговой реактор чуть ли не раздавил горло – и это, похоже, было настоящим страхом. Но страхом чего?

Когда он прошел мимо каждой двери и не услышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания, плечи Тони немного расслабились. Быть может, никого не было до…

Что-то скрипнуло в комнате слева от него.

_Шаги._

Времени, чтобы раздумывать или бежать, не было. Подавив испуганный вздох, Тони метнулся в конец коридора, запрыгнул на сиденье под окном и задернул за собой занавес, как щит, от взгляда Локи.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, думал он, крепко зажмурившись, стиснув зубы и опустив голову. Он не знал, видно ли его тело через разорванную занавеску, но если он пошевелится, вероятность, что Локи услышит его, велика. Этот парень просто должен обладать какими-нибудь удивительными чувствами, учитывая остальные его способности. Но если он замрет на месте и не издаст ни звука – Локи ведь не сможет почувствовать тепловое излучение, не так ли? А если у Локи есть какая-нибудь способность, вроде создания льда, только улавливать тепло, то Тони, возможно, может прямо здесь и сейчас поцеловать его задницу на прощанье. Он застыл, пытаясь не дышать и внезапно отчаянно нуждаясь в посещении ванной комнаты, когда дверь в коридоре открылась с низким скрипом.

Долгое время не раздавалось ни звука. Тони представлял себе сдвигавшуюся в сторону занавеску и его встречу с хозяином лицом к лицу. Вообразил, как его толкают в грязное окно за спиной, свое падение со второго этажа, свою смерть. Красный снег. Подушечка для сосулек. _Нет_ , свирепо напомнил себе - по спине потекли капли холодного пота - Локи не причинит ему боль. Возможно, что-нибудь другое, но не это. Возможно, Тони всего лишь на это надеялся.

Шаги снова, в этот раз тяжелые и, конечно же - движущиеся по направлению к лестнице. От Тони. Считая каждый затихающий шаг, пока в коридоре снова не стало совсем тихо, он выждал еще несколько минут, прежде чем сделать с сиденья скрипучий шаг и осмотреться по сторонам, выглядывая из-за края занавески.

Ушел.

Слава Богу.

Его личная минута ужаса истекла, что позволило ему мигом осознать, сколько у него теперь есть новых возможностей, чтобы порыскать в западном крыле, пока Локи нет. Возможно, в этих комнатах он найдет какие-нибудь ответы. Локи не похож на кого-то, кто запирает двери, вероятно, слишком уверенный в знании, что все до смерти боятся его разозлить. Ведь Тони никогда не позволял страху встать на пути его планов.

Дверь была приоткрытой, оставляя ему достаточно места, чтобы с минимальным скрипом проскользнуть в комнату боком. Убедившись, что в коридоре по-прежнему царит тишина, Тони повернулся лицом к комнате их хозяина и главного пленника Зимнего Сердца.

Если бы он обдумывал свой план подольше, то смог бы представить, чего ему стоило ждать от западного крыла. Правда же, еще состояние коридора должно было намекнуть ему, но это все равно не подготовило Тони к разрухе и обветшалости, встретившим его внутри.

Жилище было полностью разорено. Темно и холодно и никакого огня или подсвечников в поле зрения. Каждый предмет мебели был разломан на части дерева и покореженного металла. По углам комнаты раздвинуты пожелтевшие диваны, их набивка и обивочная ткань устилала каменный пол. По полу разбросаны обломки стульев. Ковры исполосованы в клочья - мятые и отброшенные в сторону, проигравшие тускло-серому камню. Занавески свисали как ленты, если не были просто сорваны и не валялись на коврах. Камин занимал половину стены, закиданный чем-то, напоминающим смятые комки пергамента и разбитого стекла.

Пока Тони растеряно продвигался вглубь комнаты, он почуял снег и сырость, навеянные с балкона. Обе двери отсутствовали; половину камней, опоясывающих балкон, такое впечатление, будто выломали и отбросили прочь, оставив открытую дыру в комнату, которую, вероятно, продувало замораживающим снегом.

Задержав дыхание, очарованный, но все же больше напуганный разрухой комнаты, Тони обернулся кругом, внимательно осматриваясь. Здесь была кровать, отодвинутая к стене, со сломанными и куда-то выкинутыми ножками, отчего она стояла прямо на полу. Ее покрывал приличный слой пыли, по которому Тони догадался, что ею долгое время не пользовались. Он не нуждался во сне, или Локи просто не нравилось спать именно в кровати? Судя по комнате, все это больше походило, как если бы Локи старался лишить себя всего, что принято было считать удобным для обычного существа.

А потом Тони, наконец, увидел это: большой и тусклый золотой стул с вытянутой спинкой, выдвинутый на открытый балкон. Обращенный лицом к бесстрастному холоду, с него, похоже, открывался великолепный вид на леса снаружи. Рядом со стулом стоял небольшой деревянный столик, чудесным образом нетронутый, несмотря на гибель всего окружающего. На нем находился какой-то предмет, с накинутым на него покрывалом. Предмет был закругленным, размером примерно со шлем Марка I.

Тони остановил полет мысли. Марк I – это было весело. И он никогда не станет Марком II. Но, несмотря ни на что, предмет на столе заинтересовал его, и в затухающем послеполуденном свете он подобрался поближе, удерживая в поле зрения дверь в комнату. Последнее, что ему нужно, это споткнуться обо что-нибудь и показать хозяину, что он тут что-то вынюхивает. Тони так старательно сосредоточился, что разоблачающее _«каррррррррр»_  и хлопки крыльев на балконе явились для него полной неожиданностью.

Его старый друг - ворон - вернулся, сверкая золотыми глазами, и в потрясающем размахе раскинул крылья, приземляясь на перилах и отрывисто покачав головой. Больше всего это походило на насмешливый поклон. Мелкий засранец.

\- Кыш, - прошипел Тони, махая на него рукой. – Если ты прилетел разрушить мое прикрытие, то сегодня ночью я буду спать уже вечным сном, – птица, будучи птицей, от которой нет никакой конкретной пользы, нагадила на балконные перила и сделала два шага в его сторону. Прекрасно. – Ты его питомец? Да? Наблюдаешь за крепостью, пока он бегает трусцой?

Ворон распушил перья.

\- Будем считать, ответ - нет, - повернувшись к птице спиной, он осторожно приблизился к маленькому столику. То, что стояло на нем, было похоже на… что-то сияющее под покрывалом? Тони не был уверен, что его научное мышление сможет уловить зрением настоящую, видимую магию, творящуюся вблизи него. Однако, что бы там не находилось, оно казалось важным. Очень важным, поскольку во всей комнате это единственная целая вещь. Да и подсказка была подсказкой. Он должен посмотреть, что там.

Задержав дыхание, Тони резко сдернул покрывало и таким же движением отпрыгнул назад, выставляя руки, как щит. Но ничего не случилось, ничего не шевельнулось. Даже ворона, казалось, в этот миг ничто не беспокоило.

Это было яблоко.

Золотое яблоко. Наполненное светом, оно висело под колпаком, как будто плавая в собственной невесомости. Оно было прекрасное и…

И гнилое. Одна сторона фрукта запала и сморщилась, кожура потемнела и смягчилась, разлагаясь. Не похоже на естественный процесс гниения, что бы это не было. Нет ничего естественного в гниении половины. Остальная часть яблока оставалась идеально крепкой и пылающей неярким золотым светом.

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул он. Поднять стеклянный купол ничего не стоило. Яблоко даже не дрогнуло. Какого черта оно плавает? Черт, если бы он смог воспользоваться такой наукой или преобразовать ее во что-нибудь, он бы переделал свой прототип. Это изменило бы мир.

Он знал, что ему не следует, знал, что это небезопасно, и что оно может быть радиоактивным, в конце концов, но он сделал это. Тони дотронулся до него. Протянув вперед одну трясущуюся руку, он провел кончиком пальца по гладкой стороне яблока.

Видение ослепило его. Мир кровоточил золотым и зеленым и _холодным_ …  
 ** _\- ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ?_**

Что-то схватило его за ворот, оттащило в сторону, да так сильно, что Тони почувствовал, как на рубашке затрещали пуговицы. Все еще не оправившись от видения, Тони, пошатываясь, попятился через комнату, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Холодный камень ударил в спину – просто стена, но она выбила дыхание. Тони резко охнул, и сразу же понял, что ему до боли не хватает кислорода.

Локи стоял на коленях перед столиком, дрожащие синие руки обхватили парящий фрукт. Он не прикасался к нему; просто смотрел на него в ужасе и страхе. Немигающие красные глаза наполнили слезы. Тони понял, что бы он в нем ни видел, это больше, чем яблоко. Намного больше.

\- Гниль распространилась так далеко, - прошептал Локи голосом, полным чего-то похожего на стыд. На потерю. – Я пытался. Я думал…, - отшатнувшись от яблока, будто бы оно было опасным, он уставился на свои когтистые руки. – Иллюзия свободы. Надежда. Все напрасно, - синие губы приподнялись в клыкастом оскале, - _Все напрасно!_

В комнате стало очень холодно. От сгорбившейся фигуры Локи разрастался круг льда, сверкая белыми кольцами. Из кольца вверх стремились наросты, выступая как ледяные шипы в древней ловушке. Тони начал пробираться к двери, но голова Локи вскинулась на движение, глаза перехватили его. Во мраке он был ничем, кроме тени с белыми зубами и кроваво-красными глазами.

\- Слишком долго я обдумывал значение его слов. Слишком долго я верил в его мудрость, - Локи нетвердо поднялся на ноги, его конечности неловко дергались. Тони увидел лед, спадающий с его ног. Слишком много льда, достаточно, чтобы он слоями распространился по телу, пополз через пол и стены, как трескучий стылый покров ярости, направляясь прямо к Тони.

\- Слишком долго я защищал _суетливых паразитов, наводнивших мою клетку…_ , - ветер за ним выл и свистел. Снег кружился по комнате. Локи поймал его в руку и заметил, что вся она покрыта ужасными, похожим на лезвия, наростами изо льда. Тони запаниковал, глядя, как Локи борется с собственной силой, но злость и страдание множились, а комнату в пределах видимости заковывало в лед. 

Локи потерял контроль над силой. Он был слишком зол. И, похоже, что зол он был _на Тони…_

\- Мне не следовало приходить, я знаю, мне не следовало нарушать твои границы, - начал Тони, прилагая усилия, чтобы удержать ровный голос, - и я сожалею, что не сдержал свое слово, но не делай этого…

\- _Ты не можешь приказывать мне, человек!_  – Тони вскрикнул и нырнул в сторону прежде, чем морозные стрелы разбились о стену, у которой он только что стоял. Локи последовал за ним, вытягивая раскрытую ладонь. Лед понемногу охватывал его ноги, пытаясь удержать на месте. Локи задыхался, его дыхание свистело во мгле, когда он рычал среди медленно падающего между ними снега. Вся комната выглядела как будто вырезанной изо льда.

\- Я слишком долго был великодушен к твоему виду.

С треском разрушив сковавший ноги лед, Локи направился в сторону Тони, похоже, что инстинкты настолько захватили его в своей ярости, что он больше не мог рассуждать. Лед уже забрался выше половины _его_  тела; что он собирается делать с Тони?

Тони не мог думать, не мог дышать. Он видел лишь изогнутую вершину рогов и ледяной меч, в который превратилась его рука. Когти, которые царапали дерево, и силу, которая вырывала камни. Глаза, которые не несли в себе ничего, кроме оскорбленного гнева.

Тони понял, что его вот-вот убьют.

Но даже сейчас, учитывая несомненность этого факта, он в тоже время понимал, что не может сдаться без борьбы.

Схватив покрытую ледяной коркой ножку сломанного стула, Тони бросил ее так сильно, как только мог. Но не в Локи – в яблоко, оставшееся без защиты на столе за ним. Затем он без оглядки бросился бежать, а разъяренный рев хищника, отрицающий свое убийство, преследовал его по пятам.

В Зимнем Сердце от него нигде не укрыться. Он знал каждую комнату и этаж, и камень, Локи мог найти его и разорвать на части за то, что Тони только что сделал. Он был слишком сильным, слишком быстрым…, но есть кое-что сильнее, чем он.

Магия самой тюрьмы.

Может, он и собирается умереть, но, как минимум, в компании.

Лодыжка Тони заныла, когда он спрыгнул с лестницы, каждый вздох обжигал грудь, когда он бросился через коридор. Наташи и Клинта нигде не было видно. Хорошо. Что-то разбилось где-то за спиной. Локи. _Боже_ , он быстрый.

Впереди замаячили главные двери. Тони едва ли колебался перед тем, как распахнуть их и вылететь в бурю. Подъемный мост все еще опущен, как и тогда, когда он сюда прибыл. Ворота, ему просто нужно добраться до ворот.

Темный силуэт стрелой пронзил воздух, пернатые крылья описали дугу над его головой. Через пронзительный скрежет холодного металла Тони едва расслышал неприятный крик ворона. Ворота легко открылись от толчка, как будто ожидали его побега от Локи.

Скользнув через железные створки, Тони побежал в лес.

Почти ничего не было видно. Все окутывало белым и холодным, а мороз пробирал до самых костей, причиняя колющую словно ножами боль с каждым порывом ветра. Он ворвался в самую настоящую метель, и если он в ближайшее время не сможет найти какое-нибудь убежище, эта метель его рано или поздно убьет. Пробираясь через глубокий, по голень, снег, Тони искал дорогу. Одну руку он прижимал к ноющему от холода реактору, стараясь согреть его, другую выставил перед лицом как щит против сильного ветра. Он натыкался на деревья и молился, чтобы ветви над головой хоть как-то сдержали снежные атаки.

Тони не был уверен, насколько далеко он ушел, прежде чем остановился. Метки отсутствовали, только деревья, снег и сгущающаяся темнота. Он знал лишь, что его пальцы больше не могут шевелиться, а ноги превратились в не более чем ледяные комки страдания. Но переохлаждение все равно лучше, чем то, чем собирался одарить его хозяин. Когда не оставалось ничего больше, он боролся. Как угодно. И побег это такой вид борьбы, в этом он был уверен.

Он осел у занесенного снегом ствола дерева, сворачиваясь калачиком. Темнело. Больше темноты значило больше холода. Темнота, вероятно, также означала смерть.

\- М-м-м-могло быть хуже, - сказал он себе и замерзшему лесу. – М-мог умереть в пустыне.

А потом завыл первый волк.

*Название "S.H.I.E.L.D" из официального русского перевода фильма


	5. Chapter 5

После Афганистана Тони решил, что обладает скрытым талантом выживания в тяжелых условиях. Шрапнели в груди? Не умер. Плен в течение трех месяцев? Соорудил костюм и сбежал. Он попадал в ситуации, которые могли сломать большинство обычных людей, и все их преодолел. Он был _крутым_.

Но именно сейчас, сидя в одиночестве в снегу, прислушиваясь к отголоскам завываний стаи волков, звенящим в вечернем воздухе, Тони больше не думал, что останется в живых. Он думал, что станет обедом.

Без оружия. Без малейшего представления куда ему дальше идти и настолько замерзший, что совершенно не чуял рук и ног. Плохо.

Оставаться на месте в любом случае означало смерть. От волков или от холода, но это убьет его. Вскочив, Тони побежал так быстро, как только мог. Возможно, он походил на движущуюся мишень - его красная рубашка как яблочко на снегу. Волки различают цвета? Тони не мог вспомнить, но мысль настолько его отвлекла, что он чуть не свалился в незаметную канаву, заснеженная насыпь привела его к гладкой тропе, похожей на замерзшее русло. Пересекать его слишком опасно...

На другом берегу стоял волк, крупный серебристо-серый ублюдок с яркими золотыми глазами и длинными, черт побери, зубами, какие Тони никогда раньше не видел. Он стоял между деревьями совершено неподвижно, наблюдая за ним, как будто на то, чтобы схватить Тони, у него было все время мира. А Тони ослаб, испуган, он был добычей, и волк готовился одним прыжком перемахнуть через оледенелое русло и вцепиться в его беззащитное горло. Быть может, его тело найдет следующий гость Зимнего Сердца и подивится глупости Тони Старка, который выбрал меньшее из двух зол, однако вероятность, что его кишки разбросают по снегу, все равно маячила перед ним.

Задержав дыхание, Тони осторожно попятился от насыпи. Мурашки бегали по спине, адреналин кипел в венах; он может попробовать убежать, может вскарабкаться на дерево. Разбить лед, сковавший русло? Утопить их, заморозить? Что-нибудь еще? Он не... он не мог умереть.

Волк запрокинул голову и завыл. Вытянутое горло и острые зубы, он созывал свою стаю, наполняя воздух звуком предстоящей гибели Тони. Какая страшная смерть.

Тони развернулся и побежал. Он мчался, спасая свою жизнь, не медлил из-за страха, гнева или беспомощной паники. Не раздумывал. Вместо этого он пробирался через снег; его подстегивали неприятное рычащее дыхание и громовая поступь стаи, сокращающей расстояние между ними. Собственное дыхание разрывало легкие, он заметил, что склон пошел на подъем, и припустил еще быстрее. Возможно, за ним окажется что-то, чем он воспользуется, где спрячется. Его цель, надежда. Он просто сделает это…

У затылка щелкнули зубы, обдав кожу порывом зловонного дыхания. Сокрушительный вес навалился на спину, вынуждая Тони упасть в снег. Хрипло вскрикнув, когда на его спине встал волк, Тони поднял лицо из удушающего холода и силился вздохнуть. Он не знал, зачем, но все равно пытался.

На его голени сжались тиски, в плоть вонзились клыки. Он не сдержал крика, когда сильнейшая боль пронзила ногу, но в отчаянии норовил пнуть волка в морду, когда перевернулся на спину. Не помогло. Его окружили лишь трое, но в лесных тенях пылало много больше глаз, наблюдающих, как самый крупный из них схватил добычу.

Над его ногой поднялась окровавленная морда. Глаза волка слишком ярко светились в сгущающейся тьме, странно пустые, когда уставились на Тони. Эти глаза не отражали ни голода, ни мысли, ни даже сострадания, и это было самое ужасное. Потому что они не просто волки. Это стражи границы. Волшебные, получившие особый приказ, они не собирались убить его, потому что были голодными животными. Они собирались убить его, потому что он потревожил колокольчик на выходе. Потому что он сбежал.

Они собирались убить его, потому что он знал наказание и все равно это сделал.

Пасть волка раскрылась, красновато-розовые зубы блестели от крови. Его крови. Тони увидел, как напряглись его лапы… 

… он потянулся к его обнаженному горлу…

… и лес содрогнулся от такого громкого и полного ярости рыка, что альфа метнулся назад к стае, съеживаясь в присутствии хищника столь ужасного, что любой инстинкт выживания пересилил их потребность убить Тони.

Метель над ним снова пронзительно взревела.

Мгновение Тони не понимал, спасен ли он или все-таки оказался в новом кошмаре. Но волки отступили, когда на тело Тони упала тяжелая ткань, а голос прорычал ему на ухо:

\- _Лежи_.

Рука вдавила его плечо в снег и исчезла. Тони не смог с собой ничего поделать; пренебрегая здравым смыслом, он скинул с лица плащ Локи. Его приветствовали таким взглядом, который, понял Тони, он запомнит на всю жизнь.

Локи возвышался во мраке между Тони и волками, раскинув в стороны руки с длинными когтями, мороз укутывал его тело сверкающим кружевом, что придавало синей коже какой-то почти перламутровый оттенок. Но этим вся красота и ограничивалась; впереди шесть волков, каждый из которых вполовину меньше, чем Локи, такой же дикий и чудовищный, как и они.

В какой-то миг волки насторожились и припали на животы, а Тони задумался над тем, насколько все-таки Локи управлял Зимним Сердцем.

Ветер порвал занавес кружащейся белизны, разрушая момент и отбрасывая черные волосы Локи через плечи. У Тони перехватило дыхание при виде покрытой рубцами и шрамами спины, и до него дошло.

Волки желали лишь одного пленника Зимнего Сердца, которого приговорили здесь остаться.

\- Дайте мне ваши клыки и когти, - сплюнул Локи. Лед выступал из его рук, как шипованный наплечник. – И вы оставите свои жизни.

И волки атаковали. Все до единого.

Дыхание с всхлипом вырвалось из горла Тони, когда они скопились вокруг Локи, рыча в один голос, а потом хлынули волной клыков и меха, чтобы быть отброшенными внушительным оборонительным блоком, который вынудил по крайне мере двух волков отступить обратно к деревьям. Это… они собирались…

Локи кружился как в танце, рога ловили последний послеполуденный свет, глаза щурились и сверкали красным, когда он метал со своих пальцев острые ледяные копья. Стекший по левой ноге импульс обратил снег в изогнутый полумесяцем лед, стреляющий шипами. Снова повторялось случившееся в западном крыле, но в этот раз не было безумных неконтролируемых атак. Сейчас разрушение вершилось с целью, и Локи творил его как искусство.

Волков откидывало снова и снова, атака каждого нападающего пресекалась льдом. Один подобрался слишком близко и вцепился в золотой манжет на запястье, но Локи отшвырнул его ударом ноги такой силы, что отлетевший волк с тошнотворным хрустом приложился об дерево.

Одну благоговейную минуту Тони думал, что все хорошо закончится.

Под еще одним ударом Локи упал на спину, перехватил взгляд Тони, когда переворачивался – и альфа-волк одним мощным прыжком кинулся вперед, острые зубы злобно вцепились в незащищенный бок Локи.

Тони в ужасе смотрел, как Локи пошатнулся, надсадно вскрикивая, в то время, как волк давил сильнее, и опустился на колени, пытаясь обеими руками разжать пасть. Промедление, дорого стоившее ему, потому как стая приблизилась к его сгорбленному телу. Они собирались разорвать его на кусочки, и Тони придется за этим наблюдать.

Грудь сдавило, он хотел было потянуться к ним, но из-под щелкающих пастей и золотых глаз волков вырвалось ворчание, а затем его сменил высокий, пугающий визг боли, когда снега вокруг упавшего Локи взметнулся льдом и обернулся кругом, ощерившимся остроконечными сосульками, которые насквозь пронзили нескольких волков, вынуждая остальных сбежать в лес. 

Они удирали. От _Локи_.

Удивительный альфа остался, его пасть окрасилась синим и красным – их кровью, размазанной по его морде. Кровь также капала и из раненной лапы, совсем черной в сгущающейся темноте. Он разглядывал их с тем же терпением, какое Тони видел на другой стороне русла.

Локи предпринял попытку встать на ноги для последней атаки, но Тони видел, что это бесполезно. Слишком сильное кровотечение из бока, когтистые руки истощенно тряслись. Каждый судорожный вздох был наполнен болью. Однако почему-то именно вид пытающегося встать Локи добавил Тони достаточно мужества, чтобы, пошатываясь, пойти вперед, по-прежнему сжимая тяжелый плащ, который на его набросили.

Над головой захлопали крылья, пока Тони хромал к хозяину и осторожно перебирался по окружающему его льду, не сводя при этом глаз с волка. Его глаза светились как золотые монеты. В них было что-то знакомое, но мысль ушла раньше, чем Тони добрался до Локи и положил на его затылок подрагивающую руку. Локи сгорбился, стоя в снегу одним коленом - такое впечатление, будто он клялся в преданности собственной смерти. Рука Тони легла на заледенелые пряди волос. Локи не пошевелился.

Волк склонил голову.

На дереве над их головами вновь раздались хлопки крыльев. Уши волка дернулись в сторону звука, но он так и не оторвал от руки Тони пристального взгляда.

_Ты знаешь, что ждет тебя в этой белизне._

_Слишком долго я защищал суетливых паразитов, наводнивших мою клетку…_

Ничего не изменилось. Ничего никогда не изменится – и, возможно, что именно поэтому Локи сошел с ума, когда обнаружил Тони в западном крыле. Локи присматривал за ними, потому что думал, что должен так поступать. Но волки хотели _его_ , не Тони. Тони для них обязанность. Локи - жертва.

Но этот волк все еще смотрел на руку Тони, заботливо лежащую на затылке Локи. Локи, который не приходил в сознание и до сих пор истекал на снегу кровью.

\- Ты не можешь до него добраться. 

Слова были наполовину утверждением, наполовину ошеломленным предположением, но правдивые, и Тони осознал это, когда их произнес. Он просто не понимал, какое значение они имеют для волшебства Зимнего Сердца и заключения Локи.

Цели. Цели, планы и загадки. Разве не они идут ему на пользу?

Снова шелест между веток, и ворон издал грубый крик, который прогнал альфа-волка обратно в лес с прощальным рычанием. Хлесткий ветер вокруг них медленно успокаивался, так же как и пульс Тони.  
Однако, помощь и облегчение принесли другие неприятности. Когда вернулась боль, заныла укушенная нога, а мысль, что он все-таки может тут замерзнуть, перерастала в уверенность. Натянув на плечи плащ, он скрепил под шеей застежку, замечая, что она и правда сделана изо льда Локи. Плащ тяжело давил на плечи, но в безвыходном положении он защитит от холода. 

\- Теперь надо разбудить тебя, - пробормотал Тони клубку рогов, волос и синих шрамов, стоящему на коленях у его ног. – Нам нужно добраться до дома до того, как ты совсем останешься без крови, - завернув руку в зеленую ткань, он протянул ладонь и слегка качнул плечо Локи. Никакого ответа. Но и ткань не покрылась льдом, к нему можно было прикоснуться. Хорошо или плохо, но это означало, что Тони мог, по крайней мере, тащить его, хоть ему и потребуется времени гораздо больше, чем у них есть. Как только опустится полная темнота, они заблудятся.

Тони облизал палец и сунул в ухо Локи.

Действие оказало эффект вроде смягченного удара электрическим током, особенно когда по позвоночнику Локи пронеслась видимая дрожь, а его голова дернулась в замешательстве. Тони стало немного худо оттого, как Локи сотрясало от ран. Когда, наконец, тот обрел хоть какое-то самообладание, его взгляд поднялся и встретился с Тони.

\- Волки, - выдохнул он. – Что случилось?

\- Ты их всех распугал своим кольцом смерти, - Тони махнул рукой на остроконечный круг льда, окружающий их. – А еще ты убил тех двоих, пока..., – _защищал меня_ , - …пока тебя немного не покалечили. Давай, нам надо вернуться до того, как самый большой из них решит снова заняться людьми и отправится разыскивать нас, - он протянул руку Локи, который не обращал на него внимания, а изучал свои раны на боку. Пальцы, с силой сдавливающие место вокруг укуса, выдавили пятно темно-синей крови. Красные глаза сузились.

\- Давай, - повторил Тони. – Первая помощь потом.

\- Я потерял слишком много крови, - ответил Локи. – И едва могу стоять на ногах. Просто уходи. Все дороги ведут в Зимнее Сердце. Если волки вернутся, то только за мной.

Он хотел, чтобы Тони оставил его. Не в каком-то геройском смысле, не для того, чтобы Тони спас себя. Это было сказано сухо и до странности беспристрастно, и Тони до глубины души ненавидел такие слова.

_Я хочу этого. Я хочу этого._

_Не растрать свою жизнь понапрасну._

Возможно, если Локи умрет в снегу, волшебство падет. Тони вернется домой к своей жизни, построит новый костюм, будет злить Пеппер и удивлять Роуди, устроит попойку и обсудит с Обадаей неудачные разработки Говарда. Он позволит Джарвису оскорблять себя, а потом заразит систему вирусом, который сделает его речь похожей на говор южной красавицы, пока не вылечит его. _Он вернется домой._

Ему надо лишь оставить Локи, сделать так, как тот просит. Он выиграет для Тони немного времени… не больше.

Загадка Зимнего Сердца останется неразгаданной. Сказку запомнят только некоторые из них.

Расстегнув рубашку до дугового реактора, Тони надорвал футболку и положил ладонь поверх синего свечения модернизированного реактора, поворачивая его, пока тихий свист не обозначил отсоединение. Наполовину вытащенный из его груди, он быстро заработал, наращивая резервную мощность на выходе. Это не коим образом не повлияет на шрапнели, зато поляну медленно залил свет. Уже почти стемнело, и если фонарь, который Локи носил с собой в замке, нужен был не просто так, то он, вероятно, тоже будет не способен что-либо разглядеть.

Тони наклонился, схватил запястье Локи и перекинул через плечо, перехватывая другой рукой и удерживая как якорь.

\- У меня есть только одна здоровая нога и никакого чувства направления. Ты пойдешь со мной.

Локи уставился на него в ответ, колеблясь. Рука, обхватившая Тони, едва сгибалась, когти сдавливали плечо через мех. Но он короткими отрывистыми движениями поднялся на ноги,выпрямляясь до тех пор, пока не встал в полный рост. Взгляд, посланный Тони, был в равной степени наполнен и истощением и болью.

\- Ты мог убить меня. Ты мог получить свободу и освободить меня.

\- Ты прав, я мог, - буркнул Тони, разворачивая их и двигаясь в направлении, откуда они пришли. По крайней мере, спускаться с холма будет легче, чем взбираться на него. Надеясь, что в больших словах объяснение его мотивов не нуждается, Тони, прихрамывая, со своим похитителем на буксире потащился обратно к замку.

Обратная дорога далась им тяжело. Как бы они не пытались пробраться через снег, Локи все равно тяжелым бременем висел на его плече. Он выглядел так, словно его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы не упасть в снег и не потерять сознание. Что касается Тони, он просто старался его удержать, да и самому особо не трястись. Несмотря на плащ, он замерз. Еще он не знал, как сильно кровоточила его нога, потому что все, что он чувствовал - немного онемевшие колени. Обморожение будет ужасным способом стать первым человеком с ампутированной конечностью в Зимнем Сердце.

И правда, намного легче было бы оставить его. Имело бы смысл оставить его. Локи слишком сильный, слишком злой, слишком ожесточенный. То, как он набросился на него в западном крыле, ужасало. Он спас Тони жизнь сразу после того, как впервые подверг опасности. Он спас его только потому, что _думал_ , что так он должен сделать; причина, по которой в первую очередь люди вообще и были там. Он эгоистичный и сломленный, а Тони собирался вновь добровольно запереться со всей этой болью и гневом.

Но разве он не стал бы таким же?

Заменить пещеру на замок, заменить Инсена и его мудрое спокойствие на… да на никого, кто хотя бы посмотрит в глаза. Поменять три месяца на больше чем пятнадцать лет. Причина лишения свободы – вопросы и одиночество. Каким бы он стал? Выдержал бы он тоже так долго? Не сводя глаз со света дугового реактора, Тони рассеяно усилил хватку на холодном запястье, висевшем через его плечо. Зная его, он мог бы стать чем-то намного хуже.

Кроме того, Тони уже видел, как ради его свободы умер один человек. Смерть Инсена - единственное бремя, которое может вынести его совесть.

Затем были волки. Боль и ворон, который продолжает его преследовать. Светящееся яблоко. Был секрет Зимнего Сердца, и позволить Локи истечь кровью в метели, не поможет его раскрыть. Он все еще не знает, почему он с самого начала попал сюда, или как потерялась Пеппер. Так много вопросов без ответов - причин, чтобы сейчас ему помочь. Хотя на данный момент, было бы достаточно просто найти тропу, которая вывела бы их к замку.

Каким-то чудом или волшебным благословением, Тони не сильно задумывался, они, наконец, нашли замок. Когда темнота укрыла все вокруг, они вместе прошли через ворота. Один только вид арочных стен и огромных дверей заставил каждую кость в теле Тони вновь заболеть, да и облегчение от долгожданной безопасности вконец подорвало оставшиеся у него силы.

Локи достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы идти на собственных ногах без посторонней помощи, давая Тони возможность выпрямиться и подумать, насколько он все-таки повредил ногу. Его не каждый день кусают волшебные волки-стражи. Они переносят бешенство? Количество микробов в их клыкастых пастях определенно потребует некоторого беспокойства.

Дверь оказалась тяжелее, чем когда-либо, но Локи дотянулся до нее над головой Тони и сильно толкнул, распахивая. Внутри кто-то в удивлении громко вскрикнул и кинулся бежать им навстречу. Перед ним появился обеспокоенный Клинт с фонарем.

\- Господи, Тони, какого черта ты делаешь на улице с твоей-то поврежденной лодыжкой? -сварливо спросил он, за руку затаскивая Тони внутрь. Его глаза изумленно распахнулись, когда он почувствовал температуру его кожи. – Черт! Ты весь промерз и… это же плащ хозяина.

\- Ага, - похромав внутрь, Тони обернулся - Локи, пошатываясь, вошел за ним. В золотом свете фонаря стало видно, как его странная кровь прочертила широкую струю до самого колена. Укус выглядел нелепым, глубокие отверстия создавали полукруг в мышцах на боку, ниже грудной клетки. Синяя кожа болезненно побледнела, он едва стоял на ногах, а Клинт пятился от него в страхе.

\- Я..., - Клинт замолчал прежде, чем смог даже начать предложение. Его правая рука крепко прижалась к боку, а сам он уставился на хозяина, на Локи, как на ночной кошмар.

Вот дерьмо, в отчаянье думал Тони, конечно же, он не сможет взять себя в руки. Последний раз, когда Локи был ранен и плохо себя чувствовал, он чуть случайно не убил Клинта.

Но потом фонарь Клинта качнулся, пока он тер рукой лицо. Голубые глаза смотрели немного дико, он сглатывал, как будто его одолевал приступ тошноты, но, вроде бы, пришел в себя.

\- Идите в солнечную комнату, - велел он. - Я приведу Наташу, - при упоминании ее имени Тони заметил, что Локи слегка дернулся в его сторону, но что-то делать, кроме как наблюдать, как Клинт тащит свою серьезную задницу в сторону парадной лестницы, было слишком поздно.

Тони осторожно ступал на ногу, которая, по ощущениям, горела огнем, мокрая одежда и влажный мех тяжело висели на нем. Солнечная комната находилась дальше по длинному коридору, но поддержки стен хватало, чтобы Локи шел самостоятельно, хотя и Тони подозревал, что держался тот больше на гордости. Пока они возвращались, он почти прокусил губу, сдерживая любой звук, выдающий его боль.

Они едва успели рухнуть на диван у камина, когда Наташа толкнула дверь плечом и зашла, нагруженная подносом с чем-то похожим на тряпочные полотенца и подозрительной безымянной бутылкой самогона. Клинт шел сразу позади нее с двумя кувшинами горячей воды и кучей…

\- Ночные горшки, - кивнул Клинт выражению лица Тони. – Неиспользованные, парень, клянусь. Снимай одежду.

\- Слушай, я в порядке, - заспорил Тони. – Помощь нужна ему, - на другом конце дивана Локи вновь согнулся, опустив голову и прижимая руку к укусу.

Наташа не обратила внимания на его слова, расстегнула ему рубашку, щурясь от света дугового реактора. Тони закрутил его до нормального состояния, не замечая ее засверкавший взгляд, когда она разглядела, как глубоко в его грудь уходит порт.

\- Хозяин не позволит мне лечить себя, - тихо сказала Наташа ему на ухо. – А Клинт физически не сможет до него дотронуться. Он хочет, но не пересилит себя, и ты _не будешь_  просить его это сделать, - Тони ничего не ответил.

В конце концов, он разделся до нижнего белья и завернулся в колючее шерстяное одеяло, а обе его ступни отогревались в горшке с теплой водой. Клинт тем временем обрабатывал укушенную голень смоченным в алкоголе полотенцем. Кровь окрасила воду в горшке в тошнотворный красный цвет.

\- Укус не слишком глубокий, похоже, хотели сначала распробовать, прежде чем по-настоящему убить, - услужливо поведал Клинт у его ног. – Много отпечатков, и большинство из них оставят шрамы. Мило со стороны волка напасть на твою больную ногу, - улыбка Клинта была напряженной. – Ты гребанный идиот.

Не чувство вины, но что-то похожее на него охватило Тони. Они - все друг для друга, а он ушел, бегая туда-сюда, как идиот, его чуть не убили. Если бы Локи не пришел ему на помощь, он стал бы просто замороженным в снегу трупом.

\- Прости, - сказал Тони, встречая внушающую ужас улыбку Клинта собственной. – Я не хотел тебя напугать.

\- Нет, парень, я просто хочу этот долбанный лук, который ты мне обещал.

\- Я засуну его тебе в задницу на следующей неделе.

Обмен любезностями прервал знакомый треск льда, раздавшийся с другого конца дивана, где Локи рычал на Наташу, словно она держала нож, а не несколько чистых салфеток, используемых в качестве бинтов. Сама Наташа, стоящая с другой стороны низкого столика, была сильно напряжена.

\- Возьми их. Обработай свои раны.

Локи не ответил; лед, срывавшийся с пальцев, когда он сгибал их, говорил за него. Тони рискнул предположить, что он и правда не простил ее за ту масляную ловушку. Или она ему просто не нравится.

\- Прекрасно. Наслаждайся обширной инфекцией, лихорадкой и…

\- Меня так просто не заразить, - выплюнул Локи, встречаясь с ней глазами. Ох, если бы взгляды могли убивать. – И я не настолько глуп, чтобы предоставить тебе еще одну попытку.

Наташа улыбнулась. Ее улыбку нельзя было назвать милой.

\- Только не говори мне, что еще злишься, что невинная глупая Натали оказалась обманом, - она уронила салфетки на стол и захлопала ресницами. – Или тебя просто злит, что ты в это поверил?

Локи вскочил на ноги.

\- _Охххх_ , - выпалил Тони, тыча в нее покрасневшим кончиком пальца. – Джек-пот. Вот оно. Ты грязная, бесчестная, хитрая, гениальная шпионка. Ты хищница-людоедка. Я позволил тебе _раздевать_  себя!

Наташа пожала плечами:

\- У меня было пять сломанных ребер и треснутая лодыжка, - невыразительно сказала она. Ее глаза даже в свете камина оставались холодными. – До тех пор, пока я не смогла бы его убить, у меня оставалась лишь эмоциональная привязанность. Ты действительно меня винишь? – выразительный жест в сторону Локи, стоявшего там такого раненного и разъяренного. 

Клинт вздрогнул и склонил голову, поднимаясь и подходя к двери.

\- Ну, спокойной ночи, - пробормотал он.

\- Клинт, это не значит, что… ты не второстепенный, - настаивала Наташа, странно робко после ее позерства в стиле роковой женщины. Он просто махнул на нее, не оглядываясь, поврежденная рука согнулась на боку.

\- Спокойной ночи, - повторил Клинт и ушел, дверь со щелчком захлопнулась за ним.

В эту минуту Наташа действительно казалась запутавшейся, она уставилась на Тони, словно у него был какой-нибудь совет, или он мог добавить ей мудрости. Только он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас произошло. Клинт думал, будто Наташа, что, лгала и ему тоже? Воспользовалась его хорошим отношением? Использовала его? Или, может, он думал, что она хотела, чтобы лед его ранил? А, может, он думал, что ее это не волновало? Тони мог неделями выдумывать различные варианты.

\- Иди за ним, - предложил Тони. – Сперва гордость. Постарайся быть искренней. Пообедай с ним.

\- Он не животное, - скривилась она.

\- Нет, но он парень. А еда - важное подмазывающее подспорье, - поколебавшись, он решился все-таки сказать и следующее. – Перестать вести себя, как будто тебе насрать, Романофф. Он, возможно, лучший друг, который у тебя будет.

Какое-то время она просто стояла там, в свете камина, который играл в ее рыжих волосах, на самодельном платье и в страдающих зеленых глазах. Наташа больше не походила на супер-шпионку или на хладнокровного профессионала. Ее охватило сильное замешательство. Тони был знаком с таким выражением.

\- Во всяком случае, здесь я больше ничем не смогу помочь, - пробормотала она. Затем умолкла, прошла к двери и… оставила Тони обнаженным наедине с разозленным синим ледяным демоном. Он проследил, как дверь снова захлопнулась, в остывающей воде поджимались пальцы. Он был почти уверен, что получил лишь поверхностное обморожение, учитывая, что снаружи он провел больше часа или около того. Нога, даже завернутая в потрепанные импровизированные бинты, все еще болела.

Он посмотрел на Локи, который силился снова присесть, а не просто тяжело свалиться в кресло. Лед все еще облеплял его руки, но в тепле камина постепенно таял с пальцев. Доставляло ли ему неудобства тепло? Уж точно не такое, как укус, решил Тони, отвесив себе воображаемую оплеуху. Вытащив из воды ноги, он насухо обтер их о ковер и встал, обвязывая вокруг талии одеяло, чтобы оно не спадало при движении. Получилось немного похоже на юбку, но в вентиляции не было ничего плохого. Комнату наполняло приятное тепло большого камина.

Тони подобрал салфетки, брошенные Наташей, и успел порвал несколько из них на части к тому времени, когда Локи поднял голову посмотреть, что он делает.

\- Тебя ранили где-то еще? – хрипло спросил он, от хмурого взгляда наморщился лоб. Ему явно ужасно не хватало сна. Если существовал нечеловеческий эквивалент анемии, то он, скорее всего, находился у ее грани.

\- Нет, - ответил Тони, отрывая зубами еще одну полоску. – Тебя, - он тщательно связал длинные куски ткани вместе, затягивая узел достаточно сильно, чтобы его нельзя было развязать, когда края распутаются. – Пожалуйста, не веди себя как какой-нибудь несдержанный пациент. Эти раны нуждаются хотя бы в антисептической обработке.

Довольно неловко пытаться найти удобный способ подступиться к укусу без того, чтобы стоять и не давить на больную ногу. Локи не собирался ему как-то помогать, только откинулся на спинку и свесил руки с подлокотников, шипя разные отговорки и угрозы, несмотря на то, что сам ослаб как котенок. Льда не было видно, и эту интересную подсказку Тони отложил на потом. Видимо, он не представлял такой угрозы, как Наташа.

В конце концов, Тони потерял терпение, раздвинул бедра Локи и встал между ними на колени, с силой прижимая полотенце, смоченное в алкоголе, к месту укуса.

Боль должна была быть ужасной, но Локи позволил себе лишь измученный, приглушенный рык и сжал подлокотник руками, которые теперь охватывал лед, падающий даже на пол. Сапоги с обоих сторон от Тони внезапно покрылись тонким слоем изморози. Не настолько далеко, чтобы представлять опасность, но достаточно близко, чтобы напугать его.

\- Пожалуйста, не заморозь меня.

\- _Я пытаюсь_ , - проскрипел он, порывисто дыша через нос. Его глаза зажмурились от боли. – Я не знаю, как.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Тони, - тогда я просто не позволю тебе дотронуться до меня льдом. Постараюсь побыстрее. Держись.

Локи не ответил, но свет выхватил влагу, скопившуюся вокруг его ресниц, пока Тони продолжал обработку раны. Учитывая количество алкоголя, которое он плеснул прямо в укусы, это должно было быть невыносимо. Может, слишком жестоко даже для такого, как он. Тони сменил три тряпки, прежде чем закончил спереди, а потом потянулся за спину Локи и промыл следы укусов от нижней челюсти волка.

Он осторожно вымывал запекшуюся кровь, когда Локи положил голову на его плечо. 

Застыв, он выждал несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Оно было, в слабом ритме сквозящее по его ключице. Локи не потерял сознание, не совсем. Он просто… опирался на него в поисках поддержки. Тони решил, что в состоянии ее оказать.

\- Ты совсем расклеился, да? – пробормотал он, чувствуя шершавость рогов, надавливающих на плечевую кость. Кожа, касавшаяся его, была прохладной, но не холоднее его собственной, побывавшей в снегу. – Я думал, ты собираешься меня, ну знаешь, убить. Мне следовало быть более..., - более что? Осторожнее? Незаметнее? Убрав окровавленную тряпку, он окунул ее в кувшин с водой, стоящий у ног, и отжал, стараясь не толкать Локи слишком сильно. Когда он смочил ее в алкоголе и приложил к укусу, то почувствовал, как дыхание на его груди чуть сбилось. – Мне не следовало подниматься туда.

Решив, что теперь рана достаточно обработана, Тони отстранился и взял моток бинтов, спешно приложив ткань к укусу, на случай, если он снова начнет кровоточить. Забинтовать, прижимая ткань так, чтобы она не сдвинулась, и придерживая все еще опиравшегося на его плечо Локи, было немного неудобно, но он наполнился решимости справиться с этой работой. На самом деле люди на него не опирались, никогда. Обычно выходило совсем наоборот. Тони во всех смыслах не являлся человеком, к которому люди тянулись за утешением или помощью. Так что… это было приятно. Он может это сделать.

\- Я не собирался тебя убивать, - слова были сердитыми, усталыми, но нотка искренности, звучавшая в них, остановила любое язвительное заявление, которое Тони мог бы выдать. – Когда я разгневан или подвергаюсь опасности, я теряю контроль над этой проклятой силой. Увидев тебя с яблоком…, - отклонившись назад, Локи поднял голову и медленно открыл глаза, выпуская тихий вздох, обнажающий острые клыки.

Тони просто наклонил голову и продолжил пропускать бинт из руки в руку, обматывая им талию в два слоя, до тех пор, пока не дошел до конца и аккуратно не завязал его. Для любительской работы выглядело не так уж и плохо.

\- Это должно помочь, - хлопнув по затянутому в кожу колену, Тони, сморщившись, поднялся на ноги. Колени на камне. Он уже слишком стар для такого. Напрягшись, он вполголоса проворчал, пока голень переживала спазм; поврежденная мышца снова давала о себе знать. Все, что он смог сделать, это взять бутылку с самогоном, или что там было, и сесть на диван рядом с Локи. Между ними была как минимум половина фута свободного места – безопасное расстояние, да?

Некоторое время Тони пил молча, желая что-нибудь съесть, но в тоже время слишком усталый, чтобы двигаться. Полдень растянулся надолго, а новое почти-взаимопонимание с хозяином немного его пугало. Он становится как Клинт? Представляет себя в своем похитителе и учится ему нравиться, чтобы принять свое заключение? Он так не думал. Прошло всего лишь несколько недель, да и он никогда не имел таких проблем с Разом и его парнями. 

Тюрьма и святилище. Быть может, Тони просто перестал думать об этом как пленник. На время, по крайней мере, ведь несмотря на всю ложь, которую он сказал себе, хорошо находиться где-то еще. Где-то, где имя Старк ничего не значит. Это приносило какое-то спокойствие. Он чувствовал себя спрятанным. Он чувствовал себя никем, и это не так уж и плохо.

\- Итак, - чуть позже произнес он, глядя на потрескивающий камин, - что это было за яблоко?

На своей половине Локи тихо и измучено вздохнул.

\- Это мое сердце.

Некоторое время Тони всерьез обдумывал ответ. В конце концов, сделав небольшой глоток из бутылки, он передал ее Локи. Рука, принявшая напиток, не коснулась его собственной.

\- А я думал, это у меня проблемы.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Тони решился нарушить тишину, воцарившуюся в солнечной комнате. Ему, усталому и раненному, было приятно немного посидеть здесь и послушать треск камина, зная, что весь лед и холод остался снаружи. 

Ну, большая его часть.

Сидящий рядом Локи всем своим видом показывал, насколько он изможден, но, казалось, не намеревался ни двигаться, ни спать. Вместо этого он просто сидел все также непонятно сгорбившись, безымянная бутылка алкоголя свободно болталась в одной руке. Свет от камина странно мерцал на его коже, касался длинных темных волос и выгнутых рогов. Он бросал на его лицо незнакомые тени, которые Тони не мог разгадать.

Любопытный взгляд Тони проследил похожие на шрамы отметки, украшающие кожу Локи. Ровные линии, все до единой. Они возникали, чтобы попарно пробежать почти параллельно друг другу, вместе с другими отметками очерчивая его лоб, как зеркальные близнецы. Две из них доходили до линии волос и уха, сокращая промежуток между собой и уходя ниже щеки Локи, к его подбородку. Чем бы они ни являлись, они явно тянулись по всему его телу бледными, рельефными тропинками.

Когда взгляд Тони вернулся к лицу Локи, он встретил усталый взор красных глаз, смотрящих на него в ответ.

\- Спрашивай, - разрешил он, немного покашливая. Движение заставило его напрячься от боли. – Ты прожил полжизни, не имея ни малейшего представления, что такие как я могут существовать. Если у тебя есть вопросы, я бы выслушал их.

Тони сглотнул. Ключ от всех дверей или замаскированная ловушка? Если первое, то он точно знал, что хочет спросить. Слишком многое произошло с ним, чтобы он сейчас держал рот на замке.

\- Что ты такое? Как из твоих рук появляется лед? Почему ты не можешь его контролировать? Это часть проклятья? Я предполагаю, что существует какое-то проклятье. И что это за заморочки с яблоком, которое является твоим сердцем? – вопрос за вопросом сыпались из Тони, каждый такой же важный, как следующий. Поначалу он пытался просто расслабиться и принять, что все здесь было ненормальным и волшебным и это и есть его удел - не иметь ни малейшего представления, что вообще происходит. Только ему нужно больше. _Намного больше_. Если бы он мог получить хотя бы десятую часть ответов, которые хотел…

Локи поднял руку, но не для того, чтобы его угомонить. Он лишь недолго разглядывал свою перевернутую ладонь и в его глазах застыла печаль. Под взглядом Тони его горло слегка качнулось от осторожного глотка.

\- Я ледяной великан.

Тони удивленно напрягся, а самого Локи, похоже, совершенно ошеломили собственные слова.

\- Что это? – спросил Тони.

\- Я ледяной великан, - повторил Локи, смятение в его голосе придавало словам какое-то неизвестное значение. – Я никогда не говорил об этом никому, - его ладонь сжалась в кулак, темные когти оставили на коже отпечатки. – Даже себе.

Тони долго и упорно думал над сказанным. Потом не выдержал.

\- Ледяной _великан_? - он снова внимательно осмотрел Локи, не утруждаясь скрывать своих сомнений. – Пойми меня правильно, ты что-то длинноногое и шестифутовое, с плечами, о которых мечтал бы скульптор, и, если ты не родом из Шира, то это на самом деле не самое подходящее название.

\- Я родился карликом, - невозмутимо сказал Локи. Темные пряди волос, падающие через щеку и плечо, не могли скрыть в его взгляде сталь. – Мой прародитель бросил меня в снегу вскоре после моего рождения.

Тони сглотнул.

\- Сожалею.

\- Мне мало пользы от твоего сочувствия. Меня нашел их враг и удерживал в качестве военного трофея, - Локи скривился. – Они позволили мне верить, что я происхожу из их рода. Я был их избалованным вторым сыном, пока мир не превратился в войну, пока мой брат не взял меня с собой во владения моего настоящего отца.

Тони увлеченно слушал историю, которая раскрывалась в высокопарной хриплой исповеди, рисующей рассказ о найденыше, что вырос в презрении к собственному народу и без малейшего представления о том, откуда он. Упрямство, выросшее на лжи и пренебрежении. Ревность и тайна. Отец, великий лидер, который никак не интересовался Локи, пока тот, наконец, не выяснил почему.

\- В подходящий момент я принес мир, - глаза Локи вспыхнули в свете камина. – Я прогнал своего брата-подстрекателя в закоулок этого мира и охотился за ним как за добычей. Я повернул ключ, и он прожег дыру в чудовищном войске народа моего отца по рождению, - он слегка улыбнулся или это был оскал? – Я закончил войну до того, как она действительно началась. Я спас бесчисленное количество жизней…

\- Ты пытался уничтожить свой народ?

\- _Они не мой народ_ , - по рукам Локи толстой белой коркой начал взбираться мороз. Тони молчал, пока тот смахивал ее, поставив бутылку себе под ноги. – Я _все_ сделал правильно.

История оставила после себя спорное ощущение; ужасающая, наполовину сумасшедшая логика, гребущая под себя все подряд. Тони не был силен в понимании людей, но в этом рассказе что-то не складывалось. Ледяные великаны, убивающие других ледяных великанов? Карлик, которого враг вырастил как сына? И брат, едва упомянутый. Да и о матери сказано лишь вскользь. Но до того, как Тони спросил об этом, на ум пришла другая мысль.

\- Знаю, что озвучу очевидное, но…, - Тони развел руками, - если ты все сделал правильно, то почему ты здесь заключен?

Локи вздрогнул. Движение снова разбередило его бок, на этот раз заставляя его согнуться еще сильнее и перевести дух. Он просидел так несколько долгих секунд, одна рука лежала на забинтованной ране, другая - прикрывала лицо. Лед на его пальцах потрескивал и полз через щеку. Он, похоже, не замечал, потерянный в темной веренице мыслей, в которую увлекли его слова Тони.

Пока Локи так сидел, Тони смог увидеть его спину, с которой упали на плечи длинные волосы, обнажая вытянутые шрамы. Они сбегали по его коже рваными, плохо заживленными следами зарубцевавшейся ткани. Вовсе не те изящные отметки, которые прорезали свой путь по всему его телу. Это были раны, которые не сшили и о которых даже не позаботились. Старые, очевидно, и Тони понял, откуда они появились.

\- Ты же пытался сбежать когда-то?

\- Ну конечно, - тихий ответ.

\- Тогда я могу предположить, что ты получил волчью шкуру на свой плащ тогда же, когда и это, - он нагло провел кончиком пальца вниз по краям самого большого шрама. Следы когтей. Слишком глубокие, чтобы человек смог выжить. Как будто он нуждался в еще больших доказательствах, что Локи старше и сильнее, и ужаснее. Что он был чем-то, что следует бояться.

Слегка повернув голову в сторону руки Тони, Локи, казалось, вздрогнул.

\- Будь осторожен, - сказал он только, и эти слова были его единственным возражением. Быть может, он просто устал заботиться – или оставил надежду, что их защита когда-нибудь его освободит. Вид яблока что-то сломал в нем, что-то, что раньше было понятным. Но даже после этого он пришел в лес за Тони.

Какой ледообразующий серийный убийца будет драться с волками ради человека? Когда стало ясно, что он думал, будто только его род, только его особенный род чего-то стоил? Локи говорил так, словно он лучше всех, но его действия говорили об обратном.

Рискуя, Тони просунул руку через щель между согнутой в локте рукой Локи, прикладывая ладонь к холодной мышце груди. Локи удивленно напрягся, дыхание свистело между зубов, но все, на чем Тони смог сосредоточиться, это тяжелый галоп сердца под его ладонью.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что яблоко так делает. Оно же фрукт.

\- Ты воспринимаешь слишком буквально, - быстрым постукиванием кончиками пальцев Локи побарабанил по тыльной стороне руки Тони. – Я говорил не совсем о том сердце. Яблоко отражает… мою сущность, - он скользнул по Тони сдержанным взглядом. – Игра слов, конечно, ненамеренная. Когда оно гниет, я тоже. Это песочные часы моей души.

Тони сглотнул.

\- То есть, тут какое-то дерьмо вроде Дориана Грея. Что случится, если кто-нибудь пустит твое яблоко на сок?

Откинувшись на диванные подушки, Локи пожал плечами.

\- Догадайся, - прохрипел Локи, поморщившись от движения. – Как ты думаешь, почему я так резко отреагировал, когда увидел, что ты пытаешься до него дотронуться?

\- То есть, ты признаешь, что отреагировал слишком остро?

\- Ты разве не слышал женщину? Мои гости имеют привычку пытаться меня убить. Учитывая имеющийся опыт, моя реакция вполне обоснована, - его брови нахмурились в неопределенном выражении. – Как бы я узнал, что ты другой?

Тони открыл рот, на языке вертелся остроумный ответ, но болезненная честность в выражении лица Локи, в этих поразительных глазах, остановила его. Почему-то у Тони сложилось впечатление, что это самое большое, что их одинокий надзиратель сказал за последние годы. Слова без злости или жестокости, движущей ими. Возможно, правда, пусть и не вся.

Если он не доверял Наташе, если он избегал Клинта, то почему Тони другой? Потому что он просил оставить себя вместо Пеппер?

Потому что у него была возможность убить Локи и выбраться на свободу, а он отказался от нее?

\- Я хотел ранить тебя, хотел так сильно напугать, чтобы ты никогда не посмел бы снова вторгнуться в мою комнату, - внезапно сказал Локи, переключая внимание на огонь. – Я не взволновался, когда появился лед. Я хотел, чтобы ты склонился предо мной в страхе. И когда ты убежал в снег, к смерти, я почувствовал отвращение, - он щурился в огонь. – Я думал, что стоял над монстрами. Но как-то так случилось, что я стал одним из них.

Поскольку заявления отзвучали, стало очевидно; едва выраженный налет сожалений, который, вероятно, глубоко укоренился в его наполовину сгнившем сердце. Для Тони они били виною, которая вылилась в форму холодной решимости, в справедливость и долг – и они разломали их на части. Стоял ли он над монстрами, когда проектировал и организовывал массовое производство оружия, которое могло убивать, и убивать, и убивать? Нет. Он давал им средство вести войну и называл это славной работой. Умыл свои руки кровью и жертвами. Он даже не озаботился узнать, как Десять Колец получили его оружие.

Стоял ли он над монстрами?

Нет.

Нет, он просто закрывал глаза, пока вокруг него проливалась кровь.

\- Передашь мне бутылку? – спросил Тони, горло сдавило. Когда Локи не пошевелился, он потянулся сам, но рука подобно железным наручникам сомкнулась на его запястье. Не грубо, но с достаточной непроизвольной силой, и Тони немедленно успокоился, как котенок с зубами на загривке.

Интересно, Локи тоже замер; его взгляд уставился на различия их кожи, как будто он никогда не замечал этого раньше. Его когти невольно слегка покалывали тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне запястья Тони. В его глазах таился странный, почти очаровывающий свет, возникший не от огня в очаге.

Осторожно, неуверенный в значении момента, но и не желая его разрушать, Тони перевернул руку ладонью вверх, чувствуя прохладное касание руки Локи, когда он позволил движение. Большой палец погладил бледную синюю вену его запястья так легко, почти благоговейно, но лицо Локи не несло в себе ничего, кроме печали.

\- Лучше ложись спать, - сказал он наконец, отпуская руку Тони. Затем он попытался подняться.

\- Эй, нет, этим вечером я больше не потащу тебя никуда, - торопливо воспротивился Тони, сжимая одеяло на бедрах одной рукой и закидывая другую вокруг груди Локи. Получился хреновый якорь, но его все равно практически вздернули на ноги прямо рядом с Локи. – Хорошо-хорошо, о Боже, моя нога. Пожалуйста, не двигайся.

Локи лишь отцепил его, поморщился, когда усаживал Тони обратно на диван как лишний балласт. Потом он с трудом прошел пять шагов, которые требовались, чтобы добраться до одного из кресел, и опустился в него. Моргая, Тони перевел взгляд с пустого места возле себя на новое сидение Локи.

\- Хорошо.

Слишком много прикосновений? Устал от разговора или просто от Тони? Если подумать об этом, для мнимого демона-отшельника, который на самом деле оказался всего лишь запутавшимся пленником, прошедший день должен был бы быть на нескольких уровнях социально утомительным. Почему его кожа стала последней каплей, это было интересно само по себе. Расизм к ледяным великанам? Он фыркнул про себя. Похоже, он действительно устал.

Устроившись на диване, Тони вытянул ноги под большим покрывалом и засунул под голову подушку, щурясь на железный канделябр, который висел под потолком. Он не слышал дыхания Локи, даже в тишине. Со стороны, где он лежал, Тони даже не видел его дальше обутых ног, остающихся в поле зрения.

Завтрашней повесткой дня станет работа над луком Клинта. Разработка плана для добычи исходных материалов, которые они смогут использовать. В зависимости от того, насколько хорошо он будет ходить, они возможно, смогут срубить подходящую ветку от одного из деревьев снаружи. Может они и сделают самые худшие лук и стрелы в мире, но почему-то он не думал, что Клинт будет таким уж требовательным. Он был похож на любителя «простых удовольствий».

С другой стороны, а было ли у него что-то лучше чем Зимнее Сердце? Была ли семья, где-то разыскивающая грязного подростка, что заблудился пятнадцать лет назад и не вернулся домой?

Встревоженный уколом печали, последовавшим за этими мыслями, Тони натянул одеяло до груди и попытался уснуть. По крайней мере, сон, вероятно, прекратит его сентиментальные размышления. В любом случае, какого черта он сам вообще знает о семье?

Он заснул так, словно собрался проспать несколько лет, и его вытащило на самый край сна знакомой захлебывающейся паникой от теплой воды в горле, сильной хваткой пальцев на затылке, давящей его глубже, даже когда он обещал, что сделает это, что он построит Иерихон, <i>он сделает это</i>…  
\- Отдыхай, - к его пылающей щеке прижались холодные пальцы, отталкивая от края ужаса и забвения. – Здесь твои кошмары не доберутся до тебя.

 _Все мои кошмары внутри_ , подумал он, пойманный в искаженной горячке из пещер, воды, и угля, отраженного в широко распахнутых мертвых глазах. Но рука со щеки поднялась к волосам, невесомой тропинкой прикосновений смахнув прочь призрачное воспоминание чужих пальцев, скользнула через темные пряди и по коже под бровями. Кружили ли кончики пальцев там, где возможно выступали бы рога, он не мог точно сказать. А знал только, что он сухой, дышал и если откроет глаза, это новое видение, вероятно, исчезнет в захватывающей темноте.

И поэтому Тони сделал единственное, что мог: он лежал в усталой благодарности и облегчении, и не двигался, пока легкие, как перышко, пальцы, аккуратные из-за своих когтей, повторяли очертание его скул и морщин в уголках глаз, думая, что он снова уснул.

Где-то во время этого осторожного исследования ложь понемногу превратилась в правду, и Тони, в конечном счете, унесло обратно в сон под ощущения невесомых касаний, бесконечно кружащих вокруг реактора.

Как-то, но это помогло.

* * *

Пришло утро, а вместе с ним, и одиночество.

Локи отступил в западное крыло. И больше не выходил.

Прошла неделя. Нога Тони снова восстановилась. Клинт и Наташа избегали друг друга, и никто из них не говорил о его попытке побега. Если не считать следов от укуса под бинтами, Тони мог бы подумать, что ничего вообще не изменилось.

Так много перемен, расстроено подумал он однажды, делая наброски чертежа угольным мелком на бумаге для выпечки. Выманивать у Кухарки еду вместе с предметами, к еде на самом деле не относящимися, оказалось не слишком то и сложно, но второсортный материал разочаровывал, да и он пока что не собирался начинать рисовать на туалетной бумаге. Не в первый раз он размышлял о повторной варке целлюлозы в нечто большее, но это было уже от отчаянья.

Да и потом, он уже ползал на четвереньках по просторной прихожей, в которой на каменный пол падал самый яркий утренний свет. Только там он смог развернуть большой кусок бумаги и не напрягать зрение.

Он создал бы величайший лук, если бы у него имелись современные техника и материалы. Придумывать лазерный прицел и кучу всевозможных наконечников для стрел во вращающемся колчане с дистанционным управлением было весело, но неосуществимо. В любом случае, он решил сохранить проект, поэтому оторвал кусок с задумкой от бумаги и убрал в карман. Он же создатель оружия, а идея отличная, хоть он и не мог ее осуществить.

Чертеж традиционного лука получился самым что ни наесть простым, но элегантным. Будет ли он обычным или комбинированным, зависело от качества дерева, которое они найдут, от его структуры. У Наташи, если она разбирается в пленениях и сможет применить свои навыки, вероятно получится достать у Кухарки тетиву. Можно было бы распустить на шелковые нити гобелены, если бы они не были такими хрупкими от времени.

Занятие было успокаивающим. Тони делал наброски и стирал их, подправлял и подчищал линии, идеи развивали его замысел, пока он работал. Он добавил к списку потенциально полезных вещей предметы, которые они могли бы использовать, располагая их в порядке убывания - от самых нужных до “про запас”.

Он сидел на полу, опираясь на ладони за спиной, и думал об обеде, когда его ударило по голове куском хлеба.

\- Два очка! - хохотнул Клинт, подрыгивая с подозрительным подносом в руках, на который вперемешку были навалены еда и напитки. - Я достал еду, так что могу шпионить за тем, как ты рисуешь.

\- Какой тогда шпионаж, если ты о нем рассказал, - возразил ему Тони, дотягиваясь до огромного ролла с ветчиной и салатом. Он вытащил из него соленье и съел его самым первым. Волшебные разносолы Кухарки вкуснее, чем непропеченная булка с ними. - Но взятка впечатляет, так что, полагаю, твой план обречен на успех. Посмотри.

Они съели роллы с салатом, небольшую горку картофеля фри и две колы - будто только что из Макдональдса - и разных не сезонных фруктов, пока болтали о луке и обменивались идеями. Клинт до черта много всего знал о стрельбе из лука, даже состав и строение тех луков, которыми ему довелось пользоваться раньше, натяжение тетивы, его вес и вес стрел и все такое. Пока он говорил, по блеску его глаз Тони понял, что ему это нравилось, также как и Тони нравилось проектировать и изобретать.

\- Раньше я стрелял в яблоки на головах людей, - ухмыльнулся Клинт, его глаза заволокло дымкой воспоминаний. - Пугал толпу до самого дерьма. Какой-то никому неизвестный ребенок в ярком спандексе выпускает стрелы в одну из цирковых крошек. Как будто если бы я там не вырос, то не думал, что смогу попасть в семечко яблока. Им нравилось. Мне нравилось.

\- Ты работал в цирке? - Тони был очарован.

Клинт кивнул.

\- Ага, бродячий цирк. Карсона. Я и Барни, мой брат, мы присоединились к нему после того, как нас выгнали из детского дома. И меня там здорово натренировали. Я был в этом так хорош, чувак, и не думаю, что за свою жизнь смогу быть таким же хорошим в чем-то еще, - его улыбка дрогнула и поблекла. - Я считал, что мы устроились, но в конце концов, все оказалось в дерьме. Я очутился на неправильной стороне хищения денег. Я получил пинок под задницу, а мой брат сказал, что я это заслужил. Но я думал, как можно заткнуться и смотреть в другую сторону?

\- Ты не мог, - ответил Тони, отводя глаза. - Кто-то ничтожный, но не ты.

Клинт фыркнул.

\- Но со мной случилось что-то хорошее. Я оторвал свою побитую задницу от пола, и где-то между ним и моей кроватью я оказался здесь, - на его губах расцвела странная улыбка. - Ведь считается, что это тюрьма? Но я… мне нравится, у меня появилась большая кровать и любая еда, какую я только захочу, никто меня не бьет и не называет мелким крысенышем-братцом Барни. Я представлял, что все это место мое, а хозяину было наплевать, чем я занимался. Ночами он нарезал круги по замку, а я лежал в постели.

Тони попытался представить себе, каково это быть одиноким подростком, окруженным одновременно всем и ничем. Слишком много свободы и мало общения. Разочарование и мысль, что, может быть, в конце концов другие люди не были такими великими. Он удивил самого себя слабым лающим смешком. Потому что только что описал свое собственное детство.

\- Ты это запустил, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - А потом появилась Наташа.

Клинт заулыбался.

\- Она была как Рождество, а ее рыжие волосы разлетались вокруг лица. Даже хозяин спустился поговорить с ней, пока она выздоравливала. Мы лечили ее ребра вместе, тебе говорили? - он виновато потупился. - Я закрывал глаза большей частью, но, вероятно, мог что-то увидеть.

\- Ах ты больной ублюдок.

\- Я знаю! - Клинт подбросил фри и поймал ее ртом. - Потом я пришел и смотрел уже на тебя. Может, это что-то вроде психо-чего-то-там проблемы. А может, я смотрю на тебя, пока ты спишь.

\- Эй, если я чего-то не знаю, то этого нет, - Тони наблюдал, как Клинт заливисто смеется над фразой, но его мысли вертелись вокруг кое-кого еще, кто тоже наблюдал за тем, как он спит. Вокруг кого-то, кто исчез наверху, и, вероятно, больше не спускался.

\- Ты закончил на сегодня? - позже спросил Клинт, махнув рукой на бумагу. - Похоже, что да. Выбор материалов, по крайней мере, - Тони кивнул; он закончил, насколько это было возможно. На самом деле там мало осталось от дизайна традиционного лука. Работа будет достаточно грубой. И говоря о грубой работе…

\- Пойдем поищем какие-нибудь деревья?

\- Что, снаружи? На землях за замком полно деревьев, но…, - какой бы у Клинта не был довод в пользу нахождения внутри, его не озвучили. - Конечно. К черту, пойдем на улицу. Я не выходил туда уже несколько лет.

Они свернули листы с чертежом и отнесли подносы Кухарке, которая поглотила их через раздвижные двери, выплюнув взамен фляжку виски для Тони.

\- Что? - спросил Тони в ответ на безмолвный вопрос Клинта. - Мы собираемся в снег. А виски согревает кровь.

\- Нет, не согревает.  
\- Не разбивай мои заблуждения.

\- Я разобью твое лицо, - пробормотал Клинт большей частью для себя, когда они встряхивали толстые одеяла и закутывались в них, как в плащи. - Не ходи по сугробам. Твои модные туфли там яйца выеденного не стоят.

\- Я понял это в прошлый раз, сахарная вата.

Клинт все еще смеялся над похоже самым ужасным цирковым прозвищем из существующих, когда с лестничной площадки для слуг рядом с черным ходом в прачечную спустилась Наташа, придерживая юбку, как настоящая леди.

\- Куда собрались, мальчики? - спросила она, приподнимая брови. - Там холодно.

Клинт махнул одеялом-плащом. Тони махнул фляжкой с виски. Она закатила глаза.

\- Дай мне, - прежде чем они успели как-то возразить, она накинула на плечи одеяло, выхватила виски и сделала долгий глоток подделки Macallan 1928.

\- Бутылка стоит пятьдесят тысяч долларов, - поведал ей Тони. - Ты можешь отработать свой долг растиранием ног и массажем.

Глаза Клинта сверкнули.

\- Массаж? Знаешь, Нат, а ты все еще должна мне за отмороженную руку, - для большей выразительности он поднял правую руку и уныло уронил ее. - Ты так сказала, на прошлой неделе ты сказала, что на самом деле...

\- Считай отмороженную руку запоздавшим платежом за разглядывание моей груди, пока ты перевязывал мои ребра, - дерзко ответила она, еще раз глотая из фляжки Тони. Клинт выглядел напуганным. - Вы двое самые шумные собеседники, с которыми я имела удовольствие встречаться.

Их прогулка по заснеженным землям вокруг Зимнего Сердца отметилась отчаянными оправданиями Клинта и смехом Тони. Снаружи было холодно, но без мороза, и со слабым ветром, а снег безмолвной массой выжидал в облачном покрове. Над землями замка он смотрелся как слои, медленно плывущие в этом ожидании над тусклым серым полотном облаков. Погода здесь казалась не более естественной, чем волки, Тони был уверен.

Но покуда снег сдерживался, окрестности замка больше всего походили на настоящую зимнюю страну чудес, какой Тони никогда и не видел. Широкие раздолья снега, воздушные холмы и раскидистые кусты под белой шубой, да нависающие деревья, склонившиеся под тяжестью морозной пыли. Наташа подпрыгнула и схватила ветку, когда Тони проходил под ней, из-за чего на него обрушился целый снегопад.

\- Человек внизу! - закричал он, немного запинаясь, когда выбирался из-под снега. - О Боже, отпусти ее, - отряхнув одеяло, он завернул его на плечах. Посмеиваясь над ним, Наташа сделала еще - еще - один глоток из фляжки и вернула ее обратно, ловко отпрыгивая от глубокого сугроба снега и отправляясь осмотреть покрытый льдом валун в глубине участка.

\- Вы двое никогда не выходили из замка? - спросил Тони Клинта, пока тот великодушно вытряхивал снег из его волос и бороды. В последние дни она, несомненно, превратилась в бороду. Может ему пойдет? Хотя, кого он обманывает, ему все пойдет. - Мне с трудом верится, что до моего появления вы двое не были друзьями.

\- Ох, почти были, - серьезно ответил Клинт. - Но когда масляная ловушка не сработала, а хозяин случайно заморозил меня, стало довольно сложно. Я вроде как… я считал, что думал, будто я был побочным ущербом. Для нее, я имею в виду. После она никогда со мной не разговаривала. Она не сильна в извинениях, - приблизившись, словно заговорщик, он добавил. - И она даже не принесла мне еды, когда зашла выразить соболезнования.

\- Дилетанты, - выдал Тони, чувствуя свою правоту. - Я бы принес тебе поп-корн, полуфабрикатов и дешевых игрушек.

\- О Боже, прекрати уже свои цирковые шуточки. Парень, это было сто лет назад.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо, тогда начнем с чистого листа? Прошлого нет. Только Зимнее Сердце.

\- Только Зимнее Сердце, - повторил Клинт за ним. Он пожал плечами. - Мне нравится, как это звучит. Даже несмотря на то, что ты странный и скрывающийся…

-... скрытный…

-...скрытный на счет всего, что ты делал до попадания сюда. Или кто эта женщина, Пеппер. Или что случилось после того, я как ушел в ту ночь из солнечной комнаты. Или почему хозяин кинулся из замка спасать тебя, - голубые глаза сузились, глядя на него. - Или почему я не видел его уже целую неделю.

На секунду Тони вытащил руки из-под одеяла.

\- Я совершенно уверен, что он просто зализывает раны, - возразил он. - Но я не собираюсь идти и проверять. Последний раз, когда я это делал, закончился в снегу за пределами замка, а мою ногу жевал волк. Так что, если ты хочешь поиграть в медсестру, твое право. Но я для себя уже достаточно получил, - достаточно того, от чего теперь предстоит оправиться.

Из-за отсутствия у Тони беспокойства Клинт выглядел почти обиженным. Но правда в том, что Тони беспокоился. Но он выучил урок. Никакого западного крыла. Никогда. Нет, даже если он и просыпался три ночи подряд, представляя пальцы, касающиеся его волос там, где когда-то была лишь ладонь, которая тянула его в воду. Реактор под рубашкой, казалось, странно пульсировал. И он был не вполне уверен, что это именно реактор.

На другой стороне снежного пейзажа Наташа махала им рукой.

\- Что она нашла? - пробормотал Клинт, переходя на бег. - Там ничего нет, кроме сорняков и камней.

Тони последовал за ним, заинтересованный ее размахиванием. Она совсем не выглядела, как женщина, которая будет махать руками. И было что-то странное в том, как она стояла…

Когда они приблизились, Наташа закричала.

\- Стойте, стойте, стойте! _Не бегите_

\- Ох, - сказал Клинт, испуганно замерев от крика. - Что происходит?

Наташа учащено дышала, когда она посмотрела на них, ее зеленые глаза расширились.

Под ее ногами что-то треснуло, низко, тихо и опасно.

\- Тонкий лед, - Клинт отступил, утаскивая Тони с собой. - Под ним вода. Наташа, ты можешь…

\- Нет, - тихо ответила она, как будто это могло повлиять на ее равновесие. - Он глубоко треснул. Поверь мне. Я не могу пошевелиться, иначе уйду под лед, - ее грудь тяжело поднялась один раз, два. - Если я упаду туда, нет никакой гарантии, что появится еще одно отверстие, через которое я смогу выбраться. Если я упаду туда, течение вынесет меня за границы Зимнего Сердца…

\- Волки, - выдохнул Тони, разглядывая ее ноги. Такое впечатление, будто она стояла по щиколотку в мягком снегу. - У нас есть веревка? Здесь есть веревка?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Клинт, его глаза метались. - В ней не было необходимости, - оглянувшись на замок, он прищурился. - Я… дерьмо, нет даже карниза от занавесок, который достал бы до нее. Она слишком далеко, - когда он повернулся к Наташе, высокой и одиноко стоящей на льду, выражение его лица стало подавленным. - Я знаю, что у нас есть, Нат… и этого не достаточно. Тебе придется прыгать.

\- Если я надавлю на лед, он треснет, - прошипела она сквозь сжатые зубы. Ее глаза замерли на Клинте, как будто он - единственное, что она могла видеть. - Если… если я даже подумаю о прыжке, он треснет.

\- Нет, не так, - слабым голосом ответил Клинт. - Ты не упадешь.

Тони смотрел на нее, стоящую в центре замороженной реки, про которую никто даже не вспомнил, так же, как забыли и про все остальные руины в этих землях. Наташе еще хватало сил улыбаться.

\- Кто сказал, что сейчас не мой черед погибнуть? - ее ноги шевельнулись, и Тони услышал, ясно и четко; лед сломается. - Кто сказал, что это еще не скоро случится, Клинт? Я убийца. Не шпионка. Я убивала людей по приказу. И когда я наконец остановилась и задумалась… я оказалась здесь. Разбитая, злая и заблудившаяся…

\- Я не позволю тебе упасть, - Клинт дрожал, но его глаза яростно пылали. - Так что заткнись, черт побери, и не двигайся. _Я не позволю тебе упасть._

Он развернулся и побежал. Но не к дверям, от которых они пришли. Клинт быстро и опасно бежал через снег, его фигура немного завернула, когда он приблизился к замку, огибая стену со стороны заднего двора. Он сошел с ума?

\- Что он делает? - придушенным от волнения голосом спросила Наташа. - Там ничего нет, Тони, он сам сказал.

\- Все нормально, - к своему удивлению ответил Тони, поворачиваясь к ней. - Он… если он ничего не найдет, то он ничего не найдет. У нас нет ничего, что мы могли бы успеть использовать. До тебя двадцать футов. Ты должна сосредоточиться на шоке от холода. Когда упадешь в воду, ты будешь паниковать. Тебе, возможно, понадобиться пробиться через лед, но если течение слишком сильное...

\- Тони. Хватит, - тихо произнесла она. - Я... Я разобью лед. Пока он ушел. Лучше ему не видеть.

Он не успел даже сформулировать подходящий довод, чтобы описать почему это плохая идея, когда расслышал отдаленный звук разбившегося стекла. Клинт бросал камни в один из балконов.

Глаза Наташи распахнулись в удивлении.

\- Что он делает? - выдохнула она, но проявившееся на ее лице потрясение сказало больше. Она прекрасно знала, что он делает. Тони медленно повернулся к самому старому жильцу Зимнего Сердца.

Клинт Бартон. Сукин сын.

\- Меня не волнует, что она пыталась убить тебя! - орал Клинт под единственным сохранившемся балконом западного крыла. - Меня не волнует, что ты ненавидишь ее, и меня не волнует, что она ненавидит тебя, - размахнувшись, он с такой точностью метнул камень размером с ладонь, что тот улетел далеко в глубину разрушенной льдом комнаты. Хрустальный звук раскалывающегося льда отметил его попадание. - Ей нужна твоя помощь и _ты поможешь ей! Ты должен мне это! Ты должен мне!_

Дыша так тяжело, что звук больше походил на надрывное рыдание над погибшими, Клинт бросил еще один камень. И еще.

Никакого отклика из комнаты. Только камни. Только лед.

\- Он идиот, - прошептала Наташа за спиной Тони. Когда он посмотрел назад, она улыбалась. - Думаю, он в самом деле лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо будет.

\- Нет, нет, нет, давай, Романофф, еще не конец. Никаких великих жертв сегодня, пожалуйста, - скривился Тони. - Пожалуйста.

Лед под ее ногами снова затрещал. И сейчас она даже не двигалась.

\- Не думаю, что этот раз останется за мной, Тони.

\- Просто прыгай, - быстро велел он, протягивая руки, словно мог до нее дотянуться. - Не напрягайся. Бросай себя ко мне. Если ты спокойно зашла так далеко, значит, лед там достаточно толстый, чтобы удержать тебя.

\- Я не успею вовремя.

Тони ощутил желание что-нибудь ударить.

\- Ты _хочешь_  жить?

\- Конечно, я хочу! - крикнула она в ответ, пылко и яростно. - Я не жила многие годы… и все, что я хочу сейчас - жить! Разве не это дает это место? Оно забирает нас, когда мы стоим на перепутье, Тони. Оно забирает нас и позволяет решить, - она задохнулась вздохом, а когда отвела взгляд от своих ног, он увидел, что ее глаза блестят от слез. - Не думаю, что я подходила.

Клинт за их спинами швырял в балкон камень за камнем. С такого расстояния Тони показалось, что его плечи поникли. Повернувшись к Наташе, он ткнул через плечо большим пальцем.

\- Если этот придурок готов рисковать ради тебя задницей, я осмелюсь сказать, что ты того стоишь.

Что бы Наташа не хотела ответить, слова поглотил крик с другого конца двора. Дернувшись назад, Тони уставился на балкон.

Знакомая фигура, закутанная в зеленое, стояла там, опираясь на низкие каменные перила. Его длинные волосы разлетелись от лица, но Тони все равно не видел его выражения. Далеко внизу Клинт указывал на них. На Наташу. Что бы он не говорил, Тони не разобрал ни слова, но он тоже указал назад, на тяжелое положение Наташи.

Локи не управлял льдом, Тони знал, что он не мог управлять льдом, но… ведь должно же быть что-то еще. Должно же?

Тони еще наполовину сомневался в здоровье Локи, когда тот перепрыгнул через балконные перила, его плащ взметнулся за его спиной зеленым знаменем. Он приземлился с глухим ударом и облаком снега, но его состояние, когда он выпрямился и направился к ним, ничего не говорило о совершенном прыжке. А вот его лицо? Выражение его лица было убийственным.

\- Боже мой, - прошептала Наташа по-русски. Тони плохо понимал русский язык, но даже он узнал молитву, которую сейчас услышал.

Когда Локи подошел ближе, его глаза совершенно спокойно оценили положение.

\- Ты не двигалась с первой трещины? - спросил он Наташу, осматривая снег, как будто видел лед под ним. Видел? Обладал ли он и такой силой?

\- Нет, - Наташа побледнела, но держалась решительно. Молодец, подумал Тони, осторожно отступая в сторону. По лицу Локи было не понятно, хочет ли он на нее напасть или спасти.

\- Хорошо. Стой смирно, - он улыбнулся. И его улыбку нельзя было назвать приятной. - Или падай. Тебе выбирать.

\- Нет, не ей, - перебил Тони, махая рукой на оледенелое русло. - Она не знала, что он тонкий…, - он подавился волчьим мехом от брошенного ему на голову плаща. Почему он всегда попадает в рот?

Когда он стянул его с лица, Локи сбросил с себя ботинки, обнажая тонкие ноги с длинными когтистыми пальцами. Тони увидел еще больше отметок, но отвел взгляд, когда Локи пошел к занесенному снегом льду.

Наташа как будто хотела отшатнуться, но учитывая прямую спину и сжатые кулаки, не собиралась делать подобного. Локи ступил на лед. Не надавливая, судя по мышцам бедра, но дотрагиваясь.

Вздох, который он втянул в легкие, был спокойным и размеренным и заставил снег падать в тихом и спокойном порыве белизны .

\- Ты ее спасешь? - выпалил Клинт, его рука даже схватилась за золотой наруч Локи. - Если спасешь, я… я… я не знаю, что сделаю.

\- Успокойся, Бартон. И отпусти, - Локи взглянул на Тони и отвернулся. - Я сделаю все, что могу.

Клинт отпрыгнул назад, хватая теперь рукав Тони, пока они наблюдали, как Локи выходит на лед, ступая так, словно он точно знал, куда можно, хотя он не мог знать, это не возможно знать. Наташа сглотнула и стояла также неподвижно, как статуя, едва дыша.

\- Что он собирается делать? - испугано прошептал Клинт на ухо Тони.

\- Он собирается ей помочь, - вероятно. Может быть. Клинт или не Клинт, но Наташа оставалась женщиной, пролившей в замке много крови. Той, кто, возможно, увеличил приговор Локи, когда он случайно заморозил руку Клинта. Что, если Локи решил ее просто убить? Решил, в конце концов, что яблоко не имеет никакого значения. Что ты сделаешь, когда разозлишься и сдашься?

Он сдался?

\- Стой смирно, - велел Локи Наташе, - и я дотянусь до тебя. Лед не сломается под моими ногами.

\- Зато он сломается под моими. Уже сломался, - она наклонила голову. - Это из-за того, что я сделала? Наказание? Неделя после нашего разговора, и теперь это…

\- Это не моих рук дело, - резко ответил Локи. - Ты порочное бельмо на моем глазу, но я не могу винить тебя за твои поступки, - его кулаки сжались и расслабились. - В конце концов, однажды я поступил точно также. Я пришел как друг. А когда мне доверились, я убил, - тоскующий вздох. - Конечно же, это был мой отец, но такие детали не должны портить хорошую историю.

Наташа удивленно дернулась, ее ноги слегка скользнули назад. На секунду она потеряла равновесие и ударилась коленом об лед.

Последнее, что видел Тони - огромные зеленые глаза и копну рыжих волос. Почти как в их первую встречу.

Наташа исчезла подо льдом…

… и как расплывчатый хвост синей кометы, Локи нырнул за ней.


	7. Chapter 7

Лишь слабая рябь показывала, что Наташа и Локи провалились. Темная вода подо льдом утянула их вниз, не оставляя ничего, кроме следов на снегу.

Одну невероятную секунду Тони вместе с Клинтом стоял в тишине, его глаза не отрывались от неровной дыры во льдине. Они оба пропали в один миг.

\- О Боже, Боже, Наташа, - наклоняясь вперед и разрывая безмолвие, Клинт побежал к дыре, словно собирался нырнуть следом. Тони едва успел перехватить его, пальцы вцепились в рубашку, потянув так сильно, что Клинт развернулся и упал в руки Тони. Его зубы громко стучали, дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из горла, пока он неловко выбирался из объятий Тони. - Нет, я должен, нам надо расширить дыру или…

\- Ты тоже провалишься туда, - резко оборвал его Тони, удивляясь, с каким трудом сказал это. Клинт обхватил его за спину, вконец лишая себя возможности, наперекор попыткам, на побег. - Мы будем ждать. Ему нужно время, чтобы поймать ее.

\- А с ним что? Кто поймает его?

Тони сглотнул. Неделю назад, он поймал. Через снег, вода подо льдом оставалась совсем неподвижной. Безмятежной. Холод мог вызвать в организме Наташи панику, но их больше беспокоило течение и отсутствие кислорода. Не разбив лед, даже Локи может умереть.

\- Верь, - мрачно сказал Тони.

\- Почему? Ты не веришь? - выкрутившись из захвата Тони, Клинт подобрался к замерзшему руслу. Он уставился на лед мокрыми от слез глазами, его взгляд ярко засверкал синевой, когда слепящий послеполуденный свет упал на его лицо.

Прошла минута, вторая. Никто не всплывал.

И ничего не происходило. Клинт и Тони просто стояли там, как запасные части, в совершенно бесполезном ожидании.

Верь, сказал он. В кого? В Локи? В Локи, который не любил Наташу. Но все равно нырнул. Такой долг у сукина сына: а теперь они оба, вероятно, утопятся там.

Тони раздумывал, как уговорить Клинта отойти от русла, когда закованное в броню предплечье разбило лед, осыпая их белыми осколками. Клинт подскользнулся и рухнул на задницу, отползая, когда безвольное тело Наташи выпихнули на поверхность и толкнули по снегу с такой силой, что оно проехалось до ног Тони.

\- _Черт_ , - подхватив ее под мышки, Тони оттащил ее на безопасную землю, перевернул, отбрасывая мокрые волосы с лица и проверяя пульс, дыхание. - Бартон, иди сюда!

\- Сейчас, - проворчал Клинт. Тони взглянул на него и выругался; он тянул Локи изо льда. Голыми руками. - Она дышит?

Наташа лежала на снегу как фарфоровая кукла, неуклюже раскинув конечности, завернутые в промокшее красное и синее. Был слабый пульс, но ее грудь не двигалась. Остановка дыхания.

\- Ах, дерьмо, - у Тони появилась работа.

Реанимирование для него было, как правило, проходным знанием, усвоенным так, “на всякий случай”. Инсен подучил его немного в их сыром маленьком уголке пещерной системы, потому что “всякий случай” обретает высокую вероятность, когда ты делаешь оружие для человека, которого смешит запихивание раскаленного угля в разные жуткие места в качестве поощрения. С сердцем Тони так и было, его обучили парочке приемов спасения жизни.

Первые две попытки дались тяжело. Откинуть голову, зажать нос, накрыть рот. Вдох. Грудь не поднялась. Откинуть голову снова...

_\- Держи крепче, Старк, и закинь голову вот так. Ты не спасешь никого, если будешь дышать им в желудок._

_\- Знаешь, у телевидения есть много ответов._

… Снова вдох. Грудь не шевелится.

\- Черт побери, - выругался Тони, разгребая в стороны снег и выравнивая тело Наташи. Он снова проверил ее пульс. Еще есть.

\- О Боже, - сказал Клинт, наблюдая, как Тони снова закидывает ее голову. - Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? Разве не надо еще и надавливать на грудь?

\- Ее сердце бьется, - Тони опять наклонился, раскрыл рот шире, прижал к ее и выдохнул. Грудь приподнялась. Да. - Легким просто нужна небольшая помощь. Можешь проверить пульс? Скажи мне, если он остановится.

\- Хорошо, - Клинт приложил два пальца к горлу Наташи, уверено нажимая под челюстью. Прямо на сонную артерию; он явно делал это раньше. Затем он понял, что мешает Тони, и переключился на ее запястье. Вместе они пытались заставить Наташу Романофф дышать снова.

Прошли две долгие минуты, иногда прерываемые лишь пятью секундами дыхания, когда Клинт находил ее пульс, терял, и еще раз находил, а вспотевшие руки Тони перемещались и исправляли положение. Локи присел с другой стороны, молча наблюдая. Мороз облепил его руки, загустел до льда и упал в снег в бесконечном замкнутом круге.

>\- Подожди, я не… я потерял ее пульс, - глухо промолвил Клинт. - Подожди. Кажется, я запутался.

Тони оглянулся, его пальцы потянулись к ее шее, чтобы проверить, и в эту секунду Наташу передернуло, а вода полилась из ее рта и ноздрей.

\- О, аллилуйя, - выдал Клинт, падая спиной на снег. - Ненавижу вас всех.

А Локи перевернул ее на бок, убрал волосы и разгреб снег перед ртом и носом. Тони схватил одеяла, которые они отбросили прочь, когда Наташа ступила на лед.

\- Сними с нее мокрое платье, - велел Тони, укладывая одно одеяло поверх другого. - И унеси ее отсюда.

Наташа едва находилась в сознании, хрипящая и покрытая пахнувшей виски водой, но она тряслась и дрожала от холода, а ее губы окрасились в странный фиолетовый оттенок. Клинт стянул с нее платье, пальцы летали над шнуровкой, пока Локи снимал его с ее рук осторожными касаниями. Клинт не следил за его действиями, он просто скомкал платье, а рукав использовал, чтобы очистить ее рот от затора. Ну что за команда.

Но это не должно было сработать. Не так легко, в конце концов. И все же Наташа дышала, она была жива и дышала, хоть и откашляла все внутренности. Детали ведь не имеют значения?

\- Отнеси ее внутрь, - прохрипел Локи, плотно заворачивая ее в одеяла. - Ты знаешь, что делать, Бартон. Иди.

Клинт подхватил Наташу с силой, которой Тони от него не ожидал, поудобнее устроил руки и направился ко входу так быстро, как мог.

Может, он был чересчур подозрительным. Может, это чудо, а может, он все сделал правильно. Наташа была жива и здорова. Они оба. Развернувшись, Тони осмотрел Локи.

\- Ты в порядке? Весьма бодрые движения для парня с покусанным боком, - не скрытые бинтами, следы укусов все еще виднелись, хотя и несправедливо поблекли.

Присев на корточки в снег, Локи осматривался в поисках сапог и плаща. Его окутывал иней; даже волосы, пронизанные белыми нитями, свисали на лоб и плечи, оплетая рога и падая на глаза. Впрочем, его глаза ясно горели красным, когда впились в Тони. Зубы мелькнули белой вспышкой за приоткрытыми синими губами, один клык слегка выступал из-под нижней губы.

\- Я восстанавливаюсь быстрее тебя, - ответил Локи, надевая сапог. - Я более сильный, - он натянул второй ботинок поверх промерзших штанов, не обращая внимания, как талая вода сбегает по его холодной коже. - Я в полном порядке.

\- Ты все равно мог утонуть, - и не только это, трясущиеся руки Локи едва ли имели что-то общее с лихорадкой. - Ты в порядке?

\- Иди внутрь, - пробормотал Локи, поднимаясь и поворачиваясь, чтобы поднять плащ. Тони уронил его в снег. Здорово. - Твоя нога еще не восстановилась. Зачем вы сюда вышли? Тут нет ничего, кроме снега и старых деревьев, - подхватив шкуру, он перекинул ее через локоть и развернулся к Тони, хмурясь.

\- Вот именно. Деревья, - улыбнулся он. - Мне нужна древесина, чтобы сделать лук. Это неотъемлемый материал, так сказать.

\- Лук.

\- Я обещал Клинту сделать лук, который компенсировал бы ему руку, - пояснил Тони, поднимаясь и отряхивая ноги от снега. Озноб давно пробирал кожу, но ощущать его он начал только сейчас. - Я все равно осмотрюсь.

\- Нет.

Тони моргнул.

\- Прости, что?

Локи сверкнул глазами.

\- Ты невероятно склонен к несчастным случаям. Ты же упадешь в воду, или что-нибудь такое же нелепое и невероятное. Я устал от спасения шкуры, твоей _и_ их. Возвращайся в дом и лечи ногу.

\- Слушай, я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения или помощи, - заспорил Тони, складывая руки на груди в защите от разыгравшегося ветра. - Может, тебя и удовлетворяет коротать дни во тьме, зализывая раны и жалея себя, но мне нужно занимать себя чем-нибудь созидательным. Я хорош в этом.

Может быть он немного преувеличивал с таким ответом, но это он был узником, которому сказали, куда не надо ходить, а теперь ему приказывают, потому что это удобно Локи. Тони мог бы с ухмылкой выдержать не очень большое число такого бреда, прежде чем начал бы злиться.

\- И твоя цель - создать _лук_ , - ехидно выдал Локи. В его глазах вспыхивали злые искорки. - Часто ты создавал оружие, чтобы скоротать время?

Тони рассмеялся до слез. И не знал даже, с чего вдруг. В этом теперь не осталось ничего смешного.

\- Бывало, - выдавил он наконец, потирая уголок глаза кулаком. - Ага. Бывало. Хотя не так много, чтобы построить где-то здесь, - он почти ожидал, что Локи уберется отсюда или для разнообразия разозлится снова, но он лишь взглянул на грудь Тони, где атомный реактор светился через красную рубашку. Почти видимый сейчас. Он потерял пуговицы в снегу, а майку порвал в тот день, когда вытаскивал реактор и оставлял болтаться на груди. Да и не было смысла скрывать его от людей, которые уже видели его целиком. Тем более, никто не собирался похищать его здесь ради технологий.

\- Ты сделал это, - больше утверждение, чем вопрос, но Тони кивнул, ожидая неизбежного. Что он делает? Как он там оказался? Не больно? Где твое сердце? Все тоже самое спрашивала Пеппер, когда он возвращался на машине к цивилизации, почти два месяца назад.

\- Ты болен?

Брови Тони взлетели.

\- Нет. Да. Я… ранен, - он хотел добавить больше, немного больше объяснений перед тем, как он получит сухое согласие, или смех и кивок, но слова иссякли. Может, ему аукнулось бегство от самоанализа как от бедствия; временами он удивлял правдой даже сам себя.

Взглянув на замок, Локи, казалось, боролся с собой. Руки, которые до сих пор мелко потряхивало, покрыло льдом, и это зрелище обеспокоило Тони сильнее, чем следовало.

\- Тебе плохо? Что не так? Давай, ты же пугаешь меня. Ты перестарался? - осмотрев зажившие раны на боку, Тони шагнул ближе и нагнулся, чтобы изучить его внимательнее. Вдруг он разодрал себе что-нибудь. - Нет ничего постыдного, чтобы сказать мне, что я всегда прав… _дерьмо_! - кожу пальцев кольнуло холодом, обжигая без пламени, ощущение прошло прямо по руке Тони раскаленным ударом боли.

\- _Нет!_ \- Локи отбросил руку Тони и остановил движение прежде, чем он мог нанести еще больше вреда, и теперь размахивал руками, словно не знал, куда их еще деть. Ярость и страх пересекли лицо. Паника, понял Тони. Это паника. - _Сколько еще раз_ я должен повторять, идиот?!

\- Прости, - выдавил Тони, задыхаясь от боли. При этом его пальцы покалывало, повредились нервные окончания, но они не онемели. На них не было льда. - Я думал, только твои руки и ноги наносят урон.

Ведь его пальцы не онемели, их покалывало, словно были повреждены нервные окончания.

Теперь Локи тяжело дышал, скаля клыки, он отшатнулся от Тони, словно хотел сбежать.

\- Да, - он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, затем распахнул снова. - Я не знаю, что со мной не так, - он соскоблил лед с груди, глядя на его скопление на руке, как будто никогда не видел прежде.

\- Ладно, ух, хорошо, давай работать с этим, - предложил Тони, пытаясь скрыть волнение. - Ты чувствуешь злость? Угрозу?

\- Нет, - прошептал Локи. Его голос огрубел до баса, который запомнился Тони с камер в башне.

\- Ты боишься?

\- Нет, - скривился он, качая головой. - и не боялся.

\- Но ничего не происходило до тех пор, как Наташа начала дышать снова, - Тони напряженно думал. Что изменилось? Что изменилось, когда она начала дышать? Он ощутил облегчение, Клинт перестал чудить, и они пытались согреть ее… - Хах.

\- Что такое? - быстро спросил Локи.

Тони еще думал об этом.

\- Открой рот.

\- Я… что?

\- Просто доверься мне. И не кусайся.

Локи смотрел так, словно не знал, то ли придушить Тони, то ли вцепиться в него как испуганный кот. Было бы смешно при других обстоятельствах, но что-то странно милое было во всем этом. Локи даже не понимал, что с ним случилось. И если подозрение Тони верное, то это вызовет много вопросов.

Тони нажал пальцем на зубы Локи, слегка надавливая так, чтобы нижняя челюсть открылась шире. Приподнявшись, Тони осторожно коснулся одного из рогов Локи и ничего не почувствовал. Кость не выделяла лед. Это была просто кожа.

\- Потерпи, - тихо пробормотал Тони… и просунул палец под язык Локи. У него во рту было горячо и мокро, никакого льда. Есть. Он убрал палец и вскинул ладони, извиняясь перед хозяином прежде, чем тот смог выдавить проклятья. - Ну, я думаю, что ты замерз.

Локи с сомнением уставился на него.

\- Я _ледяной_ гигант.

\- Я почти уверен, что ты поглощаешь тепло, - пожал плечами Тони, вытирая палец об штаны. - Теплокровный, с точки зрения неспециалиста. Я думаю, это имеет смысл, поскольку твой народ живет в замораживающей тьме и все. Лед может быть просто признаком, что твое тело старается вновь выровнять температуру, или может, удаляет холод таким способом, которым может, - по ошеломленному лицу Локи, Тони почувствовал, что вероятно разумно показаться менее осведомленным в этом возможно хреновом предположении. - Не то, чтобы я доктор или что-то такое.

Локи вздрогнул, когда Тони снова потянулся к нему, но лишь для того, чтобы взять плащ, который тот повесил на руку. Распрямив его, Тони решил, что он не сильно влажный, поэтому набросил на плечи Локи, заботливо огораживая свою кожу от кожи Локи. Сомкнув края на груди, ему понадобился один миг, чтобы чувствительные пальцы нащупали застежку и просунули ее в петлю на другой стороне.

Из-за льда, скопившегося на обнаженной коже Локи, плащ и мех не дадут много тепла. Главным образом, Тони просто приятно видеть ее на нем. Локи лишь смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, не беспокоясь даже вытащить волосы из-под меха. Может, он не хотел, чтобы Тони видел, что его руки все еще дрожат.

Между ними повисла слегка неловкая тишина. Тони, понимая, что чертовски сильно промерз сам, отказался от поисков подходящей ветки для лука Клинта, и решил все-таки вернуться в замок. В любом случае, надо проверить Наташу. Всегда было что-то, в чем он мог бы помочь. Принести еду, например. Или случайно притвориться безразличным.

Потерянный на вид Локи последовал за ним.

Небольшая прогулка обратно к замку, но по дороге Тони умудрялся наступить в каждую неглубокую дыру и споткнуться об каждую спрятавшуюся в снегу палку. Голова Локи задумчиво склонилась, казалось, он не обращал особого внимания, хотя Тони видел, как он инстинктивно дернулся, первый раз споткнувшись. Тони на самом деле не был склонен к физическим прикосновениям большую часть времени, но опасность также утомляла его, а уж когда ему говорили не делать что-то, именно этим ему и хотелось заняться в первую очередь.

\- Я видел, как Клинт тащит тебя из воды, - внезапно сказал Тони, устав от тишины. - Это здорово. Наверное, хорошо, что ты оледенел после этого.

Локи издал утвердительный звук, но казалось, не слушал.

\- Ты поступил хорошо, знаешь, - упорствовал Тони. - Ты мог просто позволить Наташе умереть. Бог знает, она ожидала этого.

\- Даже чудовище совершает ошибки, - сухой юмор в лучшем виде, но Тони не понравилось.

\- И как яблоко за эти дни? Есть червяки?

\- Гниет. Как твоя нога?

\- Выздоравливает. Твоя комната растаяла?

\- Нет. Ты напивался до потери чувств снова?

\- Почти. Ты мог бы перестать быть таким засранцем?

Косой взгляд Локи был неясным.

\- Мог.

Разозленный, Тони ускорил шаг, чтобы вырваться вперед. Когда Локи догнал его, он замедлился. Ребячество, конечно, но кто бы говорил. Утихомиривать вспышки гнева не его талант. Если его беспокоил лед, он мог бы, черт возьми, делать какие-нибудь дыхательные упражнения и бороться с ним.

\- Знаешь, я даже не знаю, почему ты так волнуешься о своей коже. Для кого-то, кто избегает нас и ненавидит, когда люди касаются его, ты кажешься сильно обеспокоенным, что останешься в одиночестве, - Тони подождал, пока Локи повернется и зарычит на него, прежде чем выдать свою лучшую улыбку. - Новость, снежный человек: ты просто отлично справлялся все это время.

Тони пересмотрел тон, когда Локи шагнул к нему, лед потрескивал на его руках. Он когда-нибудь оставит его в покое?

Стоя рядом в полный рост, Локи возвышался над ним, как башня, нескладная фигура рогов, меха и синего. Острые зубы смотрелись еще более опасно, обнажившись перед Тони.

\- Я построил свой мир со знанием, что моя кожа несет только боль и страдание. И я понимал, что моя сила вызывает боль и страх, хочу ли я этого или нет. _Ты же_ настаиваешь, что может быть по-другому, - когтистая рука выскочила и схватила запястье Тони через край зеленой ткани, встряхивая, чтобы раскрыть ладонь. Пальцы на кончиках покраснели и все еще дрожали от волнения и холода. При виде их вспыхнувший гнев спешно покинул Локи, оставив после себя лишь странную печаль. - А сейчас смотрю на тебя. Цена моей надежды.

Тони глянул на свои руки.

\- Это просто предупреждающий выстрел. Прекрати эту театральность, - легкие слова, но вина копошилась в желудке. Это он сделал? И такой результат? Не смирение заставило его заинтересоваться; в основном он предполагал, что гнев будет забавным в лучшем случае. Любопытным. Он никогда не собирался _изменить_ Локи. Всего лишь хотел проверить его границы. Потыкать в уязвимые места. Бросить вызов. Локи - грозная сила, и замкнутое, питающее к себе отвращение, ледяное существо. Что еще должен был сделать Тони?

\- Тогда обращай внимание на предупреждения, - хватка на запястье ослабла и скользнула прочь. Мягкая зелень пощекотала кожу, опадая. На ресницах Локи осели снежинки.

\- Я не силен в приказах, - дотянувшись больными пальцами, Тони прошелся тыльной стороной ладони по векам Локи, смахивая снежинки. Ничего не произошло. Морозная корка не растаяла, кожа под ней была как лед, но ничего не обожгло Тони. Тело Локи приспособилось.

Локи застыл под прикосновением, но широко распахнутые глаза говорили, что он понял, что произошло. Он схватил руку Тони, когда тот потянул ее обратно, когти слегка кольнули бледную кожу запястья. И снова ничего, кроме холода. Никакой боли.

На кончике языка у Тони вертелись слова “я же говорил”, но они казались немного лишними, принимая во внимание болезненное облегчение на лице Локи, когда он уставился на то место, где соприкасалась их кожа. Это не значило так много, но может то уединение, которым окружил себя Локи, было вовсе не из-за его стремления к одиночеству. Может, он просто не хотел тешить себя надеждами, что кто-то побеспокоился бы рискнуть. Или Тони просто вконец переоценил собственную важность.

Или еще что-нибудь, но все мысли вымело начисто, когда Локи склонился и коснулся губами болевших кончиков пальцев, согревая теплым дыханием покрасневшую кожу. Чужие, алые глаза, что встретили его взгляд, были печальными, но искренними.

Тони потерял дар речи. Это извинение; покоряющее, ужасно душераздирающее извинение, и он не знал, что сказать. Поэтому он не сказал ничего, кивнул и сжал пальцы в кулак, когда их отпустили. Он чувствовал себя беспомощно раньше, но это? Это совсем другая опасность.

Оставшийся путь к замку прошел в тишине, но какой-то согревающей.

Тридцать секунд спустя Тони споткнулся об скрытый под снегом камень. Пара когтистых рук мгновенно подхватила его и удержала на ногах. 

* * *

Как и следовало ожидать, Локи скрылся в западном крыле сразу же, как только они оказались в замке.

Решив не беспокоится на эту тему, Тони провел оставшуюся часть дня в солнечной комнате с Клинтом и Наташей, которые по какой-то необъяснимой причине снова не разговаривали друг с другом. Кому к черту нужно телевидение, когда Тони может уловить последние взлеты и падения двух сумасшедших пленников, пытающихся быть друзьями?

Пока Наташа угрюмо закипала на диване под горой одеял, Клинт выглядел несчастно и виновато, когда подобрал ее объедки, сидя на полу спиной к ее дивану.

Довольный, Тони просто наблюдал за ними поверх небрежных записей, в которые он вносил изменения и исправлял замысел, в то время как его ноги упирались в другой диван. В другой жизни это была бы технология репульсоров для перчаток, которые питались бы от дугового реактора. Бронированный костюм Марк II. Его проект до того, как Зимнее Сердце схватило его и пустило под откос всю жизнь. Несколько недель назад Тони разозлился бы, просто думая об этом в таких условиях. Но сидя в свете камина под ворчание друзей, которое нравилось ему, несмотря на их странные разногласия, в тепле и уюте, накормленный, живой и в безопасности… он даже близко не чувствовал себя несчастным. Понимание неспособности покинуть замок просто стало частью его жизни. Не преградой. Обычным состоянием.

Конечно же, он скучал по друзьям, оставшимся в большом мире. Но отличие в том, что они жили. Эгоистично, но Тони нравилось знать, что Наташа, Клинт, даже Локи всегда где-то рядом, когда они понадобятся ему. Некуда было уходить, и так они стали семьей, которая сходится по важным вопросам. Трудно жаловаться на тюрьму, когда Зимнее Сердце что-то напитало в нем, что-то, что голодало, а он и не понимал.

Конечно, некоторые вещи оставляли его голодным, подумал Тони, изучая парочку на другой стороне комнаты. Волосы Наташи пылали медью от света камина, падающего на кремовое плечо, не скрытое одеялом. Губы Клинта были сжаты в одну решительную линию, когда он пронзил кусок холодного картофеля, рот автоматически жевал его, пока Клинт не нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь. Он взглянул вверх и заметил, что Тони наблюдает за ним.

\- Что такое, парень? - Клинт неловко потер щетинистую щеку.

\- Ты девственник? - вопрос настолько неожиданный, что глаза Наташи распахнулись, пронзая Тони одновременно испугано и заинтересовано. Зато Клинт покраснел.

\- Я делал кое-что, - проворчал он. - До того, как оказался здесь. Очевидно же.

\- Очевидно, - согласился Тони, глядя на любопытно нахмуренный взгляд Наташи. - Итак, никто не занимался сексом в Зимнем Сердце. Проверено.

\- Ну, не то, чтобы мы _не могли_ , - стесняясь, начал Клинт. - Но мы все были так…

\- С тобой, - кратко поправила Наташа. Ее голос еще хрипел. - Мы с тобой. Не нуждался никто.

\- Точно, - Клинт медлил. - Если только мы не были совершенно пьяны.

Тони отметил это на будущее.

\- Значит, вы двое никогда…, - неясный взмах рукой продолжил за него.

Наташа нахмурилась.

\- Я никогда не занималась сексом с Клинтом, - сказала она решительно. - Он мне нравится.

Тони вскинул брови. За этим определенно скрывалась какая-то история. Либо она поедает своих партнеров после секса. Учитывая, что это Наташа, то вполне возможно.

\- Это мое проклятье, - уныло сообщил Клинт, половина картошки высунулась из его рта. Он сунул ее за щеку, как бурундук. - Я слишком милый, чтобы трахаться.

\- Ага, это точно твоя проблема, - Тони улыбнулся поверх своих записей, вращая самодельную ручку по костяшкам пальцев туда-обратно. - Если поможет, я не думаю, ты милый во всем. Соблазни меня.

\- Ни за что, - отказался Клинт, доедая картошку. - Сколько тебе, пятьдесят?

Наташу довела оскорбленная гримаса Тони, и она расхохоталась, что привело к предсказуемому кашлю. Не то, чтобы его это беспокоило; серьезно, пятьдесят? Они оба могут катиться к черту. Ответив Клинту средним пальцем и получив обратно грязное подмигивание, Тони сложил свои записи и поднялся на ноги. Он не собирается воспринимать такое оскорбление.

\- Надеюсь, ты подавилась, Романофф, - сказал он весело. - Я сворачиваюсь пораньше.

\- Эй, Тони, - просипела Наташа, вытирая рот. - Если увидишь хозяина, передай ему спасибо.

\- Если только он скрывается под моей кроватью, потому что я в самом деле сомневаюсь, что увижу его в ближайшее время, - в дверях Тони глянул на нее через плечо. - Вам двоим следовало бы поцеловаться и сделать это уже.

Покидая их под звук подавившегося Клинта, Тони отправился дальше по темному коридору. Нога немного ныла. Не так сильно, чтобы он начал хромать, но мышцы рядом с укусом болели. Можно было полежать в ванной для порядка. После обеда, пожалуй. Может также после того, как он поиграется с Кухаркой достаточно, чтобы получить компоненты для увлажнителя. Ему удалось смешать лимонную пищевую соду и массу для многофункционального мыла, и это еще не убило его. Похоже, он упустил свое призвание как специалист по вегетарианским продуктам для тела.

\- Пятьдесят, - проворчал Тони про себя, хмурясь во мраке. - Как, черт возьми, - заросшая борода, возможно, слишком старила его. Было что-то проказливое в пыльной, давно не бритой щетине, угрожающей полностью поглотить его эспаньолку и превратиться в полноценную бороду. Картины его перевоплощения в Обадаю заполнили воображение. Известный, конечно, но не его стиль. Еще лет тридцать, по крайне мере.

Он все еще раздумывал только об этом, когда дошел до широкой скамьи Кухарки, ставни которой как всегда были захлопнуты.

\- Удиви меня, - попросил он Кухарку, резко дергая шнурок колокола.

Ставни распахнулись сами по себе, являя кромешную тьму за собой. Поднос выскользнул, хвастаясь очень черствым хлебом, куском бледного сыра и чашей с водой.

\- Удиви меня снова, - он запихнул поднос обратно. - Зараза.

Такой же поднос вернулся к нему. На волшебную кухню можно разозлиться? Снова засунув его обратно, он заколебался и постарался подумать о полезной и вкусной еде. Настоящая проблема для него.

Остановившись на меню, которое считал достойным, Тони позвонил в колокол.

Появилось два подноса. Один предложил с десяток пухлых, сочных устриц в половинках раковин и на ложе из соли, каждая раковина утопала в горячем соусе Морней и венчалась корочкой золотисто-коричневого сыра. Свежая зелень окружала их, сбрызнутая выдержанным бальзамическим уксусом. Другой поднос содержал широкую тарелку со средне-прожаренным бифштексом, покрытым грибами и жаренным луком, в сочетании с масляными овощами и жирным картофелем. Это была та же самая еда, которую он ел в ночь перед отлетом в Афганистан, где и мечтал о ней несколько месяцев подряд.

После короткой паузы, последовал третий поднос, почти неохотно отдавая бутылку красного вина. Тони не просил вина, но после изучения этикетки, отдал должное вкусу Кухарки. Комплект столового серебра звякнул, словно в ответ, и ставни вновь захлопнулись.

Слишком много еды, чтобы тащить к себе в комнату, поэтому Тони устроился на скамье, вряд ли Клинт и Наташа соберутся пообедать в скором времени. Может, стоило бы просто перетащить стол поближе к окну Кухарки. По крайне мере, он не наступил бы в тарелку с холодным супом, когда Клинт оставил ее на полу в солнечной комнате на всю ночь.

Он ел вторую устрицу, когда уловил краем глаза золотое сияние. Фонарь едва покачивался в синем вечернем свете.

\- Два появления за один день? - Тони спросил Локи, подхватывая сыр с вилки. - Полегче, тусовщик.

\- Я пришел не просто так, - подойдя к скамье, Локи поставил фонарь с другой стороны от ставней. Свет упал на его лицо, от чего глаза засветились как угли. Решив, что он имел в виду ужин, Тони зачерпнул третьей устрицей соус и сыр и представил Локи с небольшим размахом.

\- Поможешь мне съесть это?

Локи прищурился.

\- Я предпочитаю есть в одиночестве.

\- Ты всегда в одиночестве, - парировал Тони, удерживая крохотный кусок устрицы на вилке. - Я не буду разговаривать.

Явно не одобряя идею, Локи потянулся и пальцами отщипнул с вилки кусочек, отправляя его в рот. Какое-то сомнение мелькнуло на его лице от запаха, и на секунду Тони решил было, вдруг у него аллергия, но Локи обчистил вилку, не поморщившись. Он смаковал приятный вкус, а потом его горло дернулось, проглатывая.

\- Ну как? - спросил Тони, когда Локи передал ему вилку. - Позволь угадать: ты предпочитаешь бифштекс, - пододвинув другой поднос, он быстро порезал мясо, не забыв добавить грибов и лука. Локи принял подношение без колебаний, задумчиво пережевывая. Когда он возвращал вилку, пальцы Тони случайно скользнули по пальцам Локи до того, как схватили серебро.

-Мне выпадало несколько случаев пообедать таким нежным мясом. Мой… народ, они обычно готовят все до тех пор, пока оно не взмолится о пощаде, - Локи склонил голову. - Последний раз я ел устриц, когда был ребенком. Я ненавидел их.

\- Ох, - смущенно сказал Тони. - Прости.

\- Мои вкусы изменились, - подвинув вилкой устрицу к краю подноса, Локи взял раковину прямо с блюда. Он смотрел с любопытством. - Похоже, многое меняется, Тони Старк.

\- К лучшему? - рискнул спросить Тони, не отводя глаз от мяса, от которого отрезал кусок. Поделиться столовыми приборами с большим плохим хозяином. Общаться, как настоящие люди. День официально стал крайне нереальным.

Локи съел еще одну устрицу перед ответом, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, стирая воображаемую каплю соуса.

\- Да. К лучшему.

Они доели в относительной тишине; Тони с удовольствием налегал на бифштекс, Локи справлялся с устрицами, умудрившись стянуть картофель с тарелки Тони. Им было тихо и уютно без всякой болтовни и лишнего шума. Совсем нереально.

Двадцать минут спустя они наполнили бокалы вином, хотя ни тот, ни другой в самом деле не собирались пить. Подумывая о десерте, Тони вконец отвлекся, пока не услышал легкое позвякивание стекла под когтями, привлекающее внимание.

Что-то другое было в Локи, когда он купался в свете камина. То же самое было в нем в ту ночь, когда Тони перевязывал его раны. Опасность, острые края и жестокость почему-то смягчались, меняясь чем-то больше занятным, чем пугающим. Он откинулся на спинку скамьи, немного ссутулился, когда смотрел в темное красное вино. Его волосы, обычно спутанные в черный клубок, разметались по плечам. Они обнажали несколько невозможно беззащитных сантиметров шеи, мягкой и синей, пока она не исчезала в сером мехе. Тони не хотел признаваться, даже себе, но было что-то очаровательное в том, что он сидел здесь, целый и невредимый, ослабив бдительность и расслабившись.

\- Я решился спуститься сюда не для того, чтобы пообедать, - тихо сказал Локи в конце концов. - Я пришел, чтобы показать тебе кое-что. Пойдешь со мной?

Это вытянуло Тони прямо из его мыслей.

\- Веди.

Вернув подносы и бокалы Кухарке, они прошли через главный зал и поднялись по лестнице. Локи двигался легко, несмотря на раненный бок, идя не слишком быстро и не слишком медленно. Если он и знал, что нога Тони болит, то не упомянул об этом.

Тони сжигало любопытство от предвкушения, но он встал как вкопанный перед следующей лестницей.

Локи вел его обратно в западное крыло.

-Эээ…, - неловко начал Тони. Тьма на вершине лестницы, казалось, зевала глубоко и широко на границе света фонаря. - Мне немного неудобно подниматься туда снова. Честно говоря.

Взгляд Локи переместился от лестницы к Тони и обратно.

\- Тогда возьми меня за руку.

Часть Тони хотела возмутиться, что он не напуганное дитя, что не темнота собиралась заморозить его и орала о его ничтожности и смертности, но рука тянулась к нему сверху, и она не боялась коснуться его.

И Тони тоже решил быть смелым.

Дотянувшись, он принял протянутую руку и крепко сжал. Она была еле-еле холодная.

\- Веди, - повторил он, делая первый шаг туда, откуда сбежал навстречу смерти. Загадка была здесь, и он только что получил прямое приглашение разгадать ее. Кроме того, если все менялось, то Тони, черт возьми, изменится тоже, со страхом или без.

Так или иначе, но неуверенное удивление на лице Локи стоило больше, чем сердечный пульс.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Тони взял Локи за руку, то подумал о доверии. Доверие, безоговорочная вера, пренебрежение обычными человеческими сомнениями в таких вещах, как страх и бегство, несмотря на то, что, честно говоря, Тони был единственным, кто первым делом ворвался в западное крыло. Вместо того, чтобы позволить правде помешать совершенно обычным неверным выводам, он поднимался по ступенькам, думая о доверии Локи, достаточном для того, чтобы последовать за ним во тьму. 

Когда он оказался в коридоре затемненного крыла, хотя одно это место говорило ему не ходить дальше, Тони задумался о чем-нибудь еще.

Яблоко.

Последний раз Тони видел его, бросая в него сломанный стул в надежде выиграть немного времени на побег. А если бы с ним что-нибудь случилось?

Локи не ослаблял хватку, пока они шли по коридору, волоча Тони за собой, отчего у того не осталось выбора, кроме как тащиться за ним. Тьма впереди, казалось, впитывала свет фонаря, позволяя ему освещать лишь пылинки в холодном воздухе, и ничего более. На грани воображения Тони надоедливо маячили мысли о призраках и демонах. Призраки - это полная чушь, а самое страшное создание и так _держит его_  за руку. Бояться на самом деле почти нечего.

Но почему он так волнуется? 

\- Сюда, - сказал Локи, поворачиваясь к двойным дверям в самом конце коридора, как раз рядом с сиденьем у окна, где скрывался Тони. И прямо напротив комнаты, которую разгромил Локи. Значит, никакого яблока.

Поставив фонарь на каменный выступ в стене, Локи отпустил руку Тони и обернулся к нему. Выражение его лица большей частью скрывалось в тени, но что-то напряженное и почти гневное сковало тело Локи, чего не было еще секунду назад. 

\- Это место скрыто с первых лет моего пребывания в замке, - вытащив из основания своего фонаря украшенный орнаментом железный ключ, Локи вставил его в замок под дверной ручкой. - Помимо золотого яблока и моего уединения, эта комната - еще одна причина, по которой я запрещаю всем входить в западное крыло.

\- Почему? - в желудке Тони кипели боязнь и любопытство. - В смысле, почему ты показываешь ее мне? 

Локи изучил лицо Тони и, похоже, остался не очень довольным увиденным. Что бы ни находилось внутри комнаты, оно, несомненно, его тревожило. А если _он_  волновался…

\- Я устал зализывать раны, - замок щелкнул с глухим звуком, как только Локи повернул ключ, оставляя Тони переваривать собственное оскорбление, двери отперлись и распахнулись. - И тебе надо кое-что сделать. 

Из каждого уголка помещения в глаза Тони хлынул свет. Горели все настенные подсвечники, камин ревел пламенем, а по углам висели фонари. Даже свечи над головой пылали, чтобы освещение в полную силу наполняло комнату.

На миг здесь было так много золота, и Тони решил было, что попал в сокровищницу. А потом он понял, что видит отражение света камина в стали. 

Это был арсенал. 

Или что-то похожее. Все стены увешивали поблескивающие металлические палицы, булавы, мечи и копья. На столе посреди комнаты тщательно подобранными наборами тускло блестели кинжалы. И даже, честное слово, в дальнем углу нашли место кузнечные инструменты, сложенные рядом с широким окном. Кузнечный горн и меха лежали на большом куске металла, похожем на наковальню. Разных размеров щипцы громоздились внутри бочки для охлаждения. Завернутые в кожу бруски металла высовывались из-под тарана. Боевой молот с шипами валялся засыпанным сотнями оперенных стрел. 

Куда бы не глянул Тони - везде было разнообразное оружие. Старое, богато украшенное, разобранное или готовое к бою. Достаточно, чтобы снарядить небольшую армию. Со всей этой кучей оружия, дальнего или ближнего боя, и в выгодном положении можно было бы уничтожить почти все что угодно.

Тони прошел дальше, щурясь от ослепляющего света огня и металла.

Локи так и стоял в дверном проеме, ссутулившись и закутавшись в плащ с мехом, словно он замерз. Когда он рассматривал оружие, окружающее его, на его лице застыл какой-то отчаянный вызов. И не надо было иметь такой гениальный разум, как у Тони, чтобы все понять.

\- Ты запер здесь это оружие, чтобы никто не смог воспользоваться им против тебя. 

Получив в ответ сдержанный кивок, Тони повернулся к оружию и нахмурился. Нет, эта комната не была арсеналом. Она выглядела как помещение для собраний; большая и прямоугольная, с длинным столом, человек на двадцать, придвинутым к стене и заваленным разным вооружением. Никто не устроил бы оружейную на втором этаже среди спален и лестниц. И это значит, что много лет назад Локи собрал в этой комнате все вещи и запер за собой дверь. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что это немного… чересчур?

\- Посмотри на меня, - холодно промолвил Локи. - Разве ты не подобрал бы оружие после первой встречи, если бы оно лежало под рукой? Чудовищ уничтожают, Тони Старк. Об этом твердят все сказки. 

Вспоминая кочергу, вспотевшие руки и эхо тяжелых шагов в ушах, Тони сглотнул внезапное чувство вины. Оно осело в желудке, как свинец.

\- Знаешь, ты довольно неплохо играешь роль.

\- Страх был моим единственным оружием. Страх и лед, - шагнув в комнату, Локи махнул рукой на стойку с мечами. - И ты должен был быть таким же, как и остальные. Поэтому я собрал все это той ночью, когда Клинт Бартон набрел на мою крепость, и запер там, куда ни один здравомыслящий человек не сделал бы и шагу, - взгляд, брошенный Тони, говорил о многом. 

Тони медленно пошел вдоль стены, изучая каждый сложенный там предмет, подвешенный или сброшенный в кучу. Конечно, полезно узнать, что Локи настолько сильный, чтобы перетащить такие предметы, как наковальня и таран, но Тони все еще не понимал, почему его сюда привели. Может, для укрепления доверия. Показать, что Локи не видит в нем угрозы для себя. Но тогда почему не раньше? Они выяснили это после нападения волков. 

\- После оружейной стойки, - тихо подсказал Локи, внимательно за ним следя. - Деревянная панель за копьями. Открой. 

Указанное место оказалось в стене за насыпью из копий, Тони осторожно отодвинул их с дороги и расчистил пространство настолько, чтобы раскрыть дверцы, скрывающие стойку. В голову закралось смутное, пугающее, восхитительное подозрение о том, что он там обнаружит. 

Стеллаж освещало более чем достаточное количество света, но Тони, тем не менее, с трудом осознал, что после всех его планов, записей и идей, он взирал на три прекрасных лука разной формы и длины. Сочетание поблескивающего темного дерева и гравированного металла - они висели на стеллаже рядом с мотками тетивы и кожаным колчаном. Все покрывала пыль. Если Тони сможет взять хотя бы один из них, переделать рукоять будет проще простого. Он управится за пару часов. Если Локи даст ему достаточно времени, чтобы воспользоваться кузницей и изменить детали лука, Клинт еще несколько месяцев будет целовать его ноги. 

\- Они безупречны, - сказал Тони, вынимая первый лук из держателей. - Можно, я ночью поработаю с одним из них? - из-за тут же нахмуренных бровей Локи в голову пришла неприятная мысль. - Ты же дашь мне один из этих луков? 

Не вершина ли их хрупкого доверия, просить оружие из тайного арсенала? Вероятно. Черт, конечно же. Но Локи сам привел сюда Тони, он _направил_  его к стеллажу. Локи знал, что Тони нужно что-нибудь соорудить. 

Осторожно приблизившись, Локи долго его рассматривал. В конце концов, он просто покачал головой. 

\- Я не отдам тебе лук, Тони Старк.

_Что?_

\- Эй, да ладно тебе…

\- Я отдам тебе всю комнату.

Локи вытащил из-под плаща железный ключ и протянул его Тони. Прикрытые глаза и напряженно нахмуренные губы, но рука Локи не дрожала, когда он предлагал Тони самый настоящий ключ от королевства.

Все оружие. Все. Кузня, инструменты для работы с металлом, кожаное снаряжение... вся комната. Для него? 

Медленно потянувшись, Тони взял ключ из рук Локи. Его кончик белел. Что, по мнению Локи, он будет делать с доступом в комнату? Нападет на него ночью? Может, и нет; это они уже проходили. Но Локи вел себя так, словно делал что-то вразрез с собственным желанием. Это для развития доверия или наказание самого себя? 

Должно быть, на лице Тони отразились сомнения, потому что с ладоней Локи посыпался лед. Он с тихим звоном падал на каменный пол.

\- Ты не хочешь, - предположил Локи, отступая на шаг. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. - Я думал, она тебе понравится. Разве оружейному мастеру не требуются материалы для ковки?

\- Эй, я хочу комнату, - быстро ответил Тони, поставив лук обратно. - Не пойми меня неправильно, я хочу здесь все. Я хочу собрать для Клинта лук, и я до смерти хочу повеселиться с кузницей и все исследовать. Это великолепно, превосходно, в самом деле так. 

Локи нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Тогда почему ты выглядишь разочарованным?

Разочарованным? Да, возможно, именно так он и выглядел. Но после недавних откровений, это чувство, будто Тони по-настоящему начал понимать, кто есть Локи под всем этим рычанием и ожесточением, и что _он_ > весьма хорош, чтобы беседовать с… Тони не знал, хочет ли он доступ в комнату, если это заставит Локи избегать его, как чумы. 

Тони перевернул ключ в пальцах, думая о планах и о постоянной занятости. О том, что поддерживало его многие годы. О постоянной занятости, которая перекрывает гвалт в его голове. 

\- Я хочу комнату, - повторил он. Когда он поднял взгляд, глаза Локи встретили и удержали его. - Но думаю, что лучше предпочту тебя, - он протянул ключ обратно.

Локи уставился на Тони. Он вглядывался в него так долго, что Тони почти покраснел от такого внимания. А Тони не был человеком, краснеющим так легко. Взгляд, которым его наградили, сочетал смесь недоверия и замешательства, и где-то в глубине застывших, словно прорисованных черт лица, Тони разглядел печаль и злость. Но он не знал, как еще объяснить. Нет, он не хотел арсенал, если соглашение заключается в том, что Локи будет слишком недоверчив, чтобы снова его искать. Да, он скорее вернет ключ обратно, чем будет смотреть на расстоянии, удивляясь тайнам, которые, вероятно, никогда не будут разгаданы. 

Стоил ли Локи, Локи и все загадки, которые он хранил, больше, чем удовлетворение от работы руками с целью растратить энергию в жарких часах работы с кузницей? Безмолвных комментариев в его голове, утомляющих его помимо снов и воспоминаний о пещерах, о Разе и о кипящей в легких воде? Кровь на изрешеченных пулями запасах и обещания, жизнь впустую - всего этого. Всего того, на что он смотрел сквозь пальцы, когда надо было что-то делать. 

Тони Старк создавал великие вещи. Он тот, кто он есть - целиком, в зависимости от того, с кем вы разговариваете. Локи давал ему то, что позволит сбежать к самому себе. Так почему он _не_  принимает дар? 

\- Видишь ли, я…, - Тони прочистил горло и, несмотря на хрипоту в голосе, заставил себя продолжить, - мне нравится создавать. Я в этом силен. Но я не… ни больше, ни меньше. Я, бог знает, я инженер и я двигающаяся, разговаривающая, дойная корова, которая играла толпой, как босс. Мне было удобно поступать так. Это была моя цель, и меня воспитали желать этого, - щурясь от жжения в глазах, он силился сосредоточиться на Локи и на том, что пытался сказать. - Там, на льду, Наташа сказала, что это место забирает нас, когда мы оказываемся на перепутье. Когда мы стоим на краю становления чего-то. Ты часть этого места, и я хочу узнать больше. Но, думаю, что если я возьму этот ключ, то ты исчезнешь. 

Локи отвел глаза. Рука с длинными пальцами поднялась, движение чуть сдвинуло с его плеч волчий мех. Он уставился на подношение. Затем протянул руку и обхватил пальцами зубчики ключа. 

Тони не отпустил.

Локи прищурился, потянул активнее. Тони сжал кулак так сильно, что холодный металл впился в ладонь. Локи сердито глянул на него и дернул, что привело к вполне предсказуемым последствиям для Тони, который споткнулся на таком малом расстоянии, едва успев остановиться до того, как въехал в грудь Локи. Небольшое везение.

\- Знаешь, это была та часть, в которой тебе следовало сказать, что я получу и то и другое, - поведал ему Тони. Можно было даже пойти ва-банк. - Упустил такую возможность. Тебе следовало быть тронутым моей искренностью и сказать, что доверяешь мне в том, что я не расколю твой череп вон тем здоровым молотом, - когда глаза Локи опасно сузились, он добавил. - К тому же, я твой любимчик. 

Ни один из них не собирался добровольно уступать ключ, а Локи достаточно силен, чтобы его удерживать. Вдвоем они создавали интересные тени на стенах, завешанных оружием. От Локи Тони отделяла только длина ключа. От Локи, который разглядывал его с такого ничтожного расстояния непроницаемым взором красных глаз. От его кожи исходил холод, почти приятный, потому что они стояли близко к камину.

\- А ты жадный - просишь так много и так мало отдаешь взамен, - наклонившись вперед, пока они не уткнулись почти нос к носу, Локи с ястребиной внимательностью изучал Тони, как будто мог раскрыть секреты, если будет долго вчитываться в выражение его лица. 

Тони ожидал волнения от внезапной близости, но все, что он смог в себе собрать - это любопытство, пока он наблюдал, как в переменчивом свете камина увеличивается и сокращается зрачок Локи, окрашивая радужку в более темный красный цвет, чем окружающий ее. Белок в самом деле окрашен другим оттенком, понял он, слегка приблизившись, чтобы получше разглядеть.

\- Будь осторожнее, - предостерег его Локи, хватая Тони за плечо и удерживая на месте. - Что ты делаешь?

Тони моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Прости, я… ты назвал меня жадным? Это обидно, - он запнулся. - Правда, конечно, но все равно обидно. У меня нет ничего, что я мог бы тебе дать. Ну, кроме двух сломанных телефонов. Я ведь даже не принес с собой бумажника, - спрятав в карман ключ, Тони развел руками. - У меня нет ничего, что ты бы захотел.

\- Есть это, - ответил Локи и постучал длинным когтем по металлу вокруг дугового реактора. - Ты человек; я понимаю это по теплу твоей кожи и хрупкости тела. Зачем тебе свет? 

Это было лишь вопросом времени, когда его напрямую спросили бы о дуговом реакторе, но Тони всегда думал, что это будет Клинт. Может, он недооценил их обоих. Хотя Локи… он же любопытный, как кот. Тайны доводили его до помешательства также, как и Тони. Ему нравилось придерживать все карты. Но проблема в том, что Тони не был уверен, что сможет отдать ему хоть одну, даже если захочет. 

Похоже, Локи был специалистом в чтении выражений, потому что он не стал надавливать, вообще не проронил ни слова. Когда тишина затянулась, он просто отошел назад, рассеяно откидывая волосы через плечо. Движение привлекло внимание Тони к тусклым золотым пластинам, которые обхватывали его предплечья - и к бледным шрамам, что извивались по синей коже у запястья и локтя. Старые шрамы, полученные много лет назад. Может, через несколько лет и дуговой реактор перестанет значить для него что-то еще, кроме рубцовой ткани и света. 

Локи проследил за его взглядом к своим рукам.

\- Торжественные наручи, - пояснил он. - Раньше они расстегивались, - он опустил руки, чтобы Тони увидел, как неестественно расплавлен металл, настолько искажая четкие гравюры, что они непонятным пятном растянулись вдоль всего предплечья, - Красивые кандалы, правда?

\- Для чего они?

\- Вот видишь? Жадный, - он неодобрительно скривился, но не похоже, чтобы злился. - Ты беспощадно ковыряешь мои раны, а свои скрываешь, как драгоценность.

Тони отвел глаза.

\- Прости, - повторил он, неуверенный он ли это, или нет. Он потер ладонью дуговой реактор. - Ведь глупо же? Скрывать самое худшее так близко к сердцу, - собственный смех удивил его. - Буквально, в моем случае. Я старался забыть о случившемся там, но часть кошмара, где мою грудную клетку режут, преследует меня. От него не убежать.

\- На улице ты говорил мне, что сам это создал, - Локи кивнул ему на грудь. Выражение его лица было непонятым, но в глазах отражалась явная растерянность. 

А может, это было всего лишь легкомысленное, грубое любопытство. Может, это шрамы, представленные ему как подарки, все еще лежащие между ними. Локи понимал отчаяние плена.

\- Да, я его создал, - Тони сделал один глубокий, слегка неуверенный вдох. - Но сначала человек по имени Инсен распилил грудную кость и вставил в мою грудь магнит, чтобы куски металла внутри меня не смогли наводнить сердце, - он сглотнул кислую слюну и вытер рот рукой. - Я ненадолго очнулся в процессе, а потом потерял сознание. Они не позволили бы ему подставить меня. Но знаешь, что самое ужасное? Это вода, которая мне всегда снится. Вода и окровавленный Инсен. Он всегда рассказывал мне о том, что снова увидит свою семью, когда мы сбежим, когда убьем ублюдков и вместе вернемся домой, - глаза снова яростно защипало, лицо Локи виделось синим пятном. - Я всегда думал, что он был одним из этих чертовых оптимистов.

Комнату наполнила тишина, плотная и невыносимо тяжелая. Тони с силой растер глаза и прочистил горло, поворачиваясь к камину. В конце концов, Локи заговорил.

\- Десять Колец держали тебя в плену? - когда Тони в ужасе вздрогнул и развернулся, Локи снова поймал его за плечи. - Все в порядке. Ты в порядке. Твоя женщина называла их там, в клетке в башне.

Тони судорожно вспоминал. Пеппер говорила об этом? Может быть, она могла.

\- … да. Только она не моя подружка. Пеппер работает на меня.

Хватка Локи усилилась. Сморщившись, Тони смотрел, как выражение сдержанной заботы сменяется на презрительное ошеломленное неверие. 

\- Ты продал мне свою свободу за _слугу_? После всего, что ты пережил? - подтянув Тони за плечо, Локи смотрел ему в глаза. - Ты идиот? Ты попусту растратишь свою жизнь?

\- Однажды я выжил, и я знал, что смогу снова это сделать, - парировал Тони, напрягаясь от давления его рук. - Черт побери, чего бы я стоил, если бы оставил одного из лучших людей, которых я знаю, в ловушке в проклятой тюрьме вместе с …

\- Чудовищем? - вставил Локи, скалясь. Тони оттолкнул его руки, отшатываясь на каблуках.

\- Да, - жестко сказал он, в глазах прояснилось. - С чудовищем. Потому что тогда я тебя не знал, так что я думал о тебе именно так. И именно так, как ты все это время думал о народе своего отца. Так что не смей судить меня за повторение твоих ошибок. _Я учусь_. Один только ты все еще дуешься из-за рогов.

Удара, пойманного челюстью Тони, было достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть его, болезненно оттолкнув к каменной скамье, заваленной кинжалами. Произошедшее больше ошеломило его, чем принесло настоящую боль, но ему все равно потребовалось время, чтобы сориентироваться. И почувствовать во рту кровь.

Довольно странно, но Тони не испугался. Он не потянулся за оружием и не съежился в страхе; он выпрямил плечи и повернулся к Локи. Бедро ужалило, но боль рассеяно померкла, когда он увидел лицо Локи.

Он вновь ожидал гнева, ожидал льда и ярости и напоминания, кто здесь главный. Но он увидел лишь бешено опустошенного ледяного великана - и ни одного осколка льда вокруг. Он сжимал у груди кулак, как будто это была граната с выдернутой чекой. 

\- Если бы ты только знал, что они сделали, - выдавил Локи, - сделали _твоему роду_ : завоевание через зверскую свирепость самой зимы, через смерть невинных и детей - ничего более, лишь расширение территории, чтобы накопить власть…

\- Скучно, - объявил Тони, слизывая кровь с зубов. - Мы убивали друг друга и за меньшее. Стрельба в школах. Самодельные бомбы. Нападения террористов. Серийные убийцы. Я собственными руками создавал оружие, которое одним нажатием кнопки могло сравнять город с землей. Не рассказывай мне о войне. Все, _все_  находят способ оправдать свое говно так, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам, - он резко пожал плечами. - Даже я. Может, тебе просто надо принять действительность, что ты делал тоже самое.

Рот Локи приоткрылся, но он не проронил ни слова.

А потом его широко распахнутые глаза наполнились слезами, которые потекли кривыми потоками по отметинам на лице.

Тони смутился. Он хотел лишь привести аргументированный выпад, но не _это_. Да и извиняться было сложно, потому что все, что он сказал - правда. Не вся правда, но значительная часть. Даже он все еще учится тому, что нет такого понятия, как оправданное убийство. Просто было немного тяжело удерживать эту уверенность, когда Локи выглядит так, словно его сердце разбилось. Так выглядит раскаяние? 

Может и нет, подумал Тони, наблюдая как Локи сердито стирает слезы со щек, как отворачивается и сутулится. Но что-то в этом определенно было.

\- Я оставлю тебя одного, - сказал вконец смущенный Тони. Зрители в такой момент не нужны никому. Осторожно, лишь бы не задеть плащ Локи, он прошел мимо, чуть было не пропустив синюю вспышку руки, возникшую, чтобы схватить его запястье. Хватка не сильная, но достаточная, чтобы остановить.

На секунду Тони решил, что у него попросят вернуть ключ от арсенала, и он было потянулся к карману за ним. Но его лишь удерживали там, а потом Локи повернулся и снова встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Его взгляд еще поблескивал в свете камина, но он не смотрел Тони в глаза.

\- Я не должен был бить тебя, - глухо промолвил он, взгляд замер на покрасневшем уголке рта Тони. 

Ох.

\- Бывало и хуже, - справедливо ответил Тони, но голова Локи лишь склонилась и отвернулась. Правильно, сравнение его с Разой, по всей видимости, не поможет делу. - Я мог бы подобрать выражения получше. Ты же не собираешь прыгать с крыши замка или что-то в этом роде? Уничтожить яблоко? Честно говоря, ты немного пугаешь меня отсутствием ледяного возмездия.

Локи вздохнул, долго и глубоко.

\- Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя? 

Тони был сравнительно уверен в остроумности подобранного ответа, когда руки Локи обхватили его, заключая в объятие такое искреннее и всеобъемлющее, что что-то перехватило горло Тони. Это что-то и удержало его тихо и спокойно в сильном круге плаща и холодных рук, он положил подбородок на покрытое мехом плечо. Он точно не знал, давал ли он утешение или получал его, но, стоя здесь и чувствуя, как на его голову давят изогнутые рога Локи, а на спине расположились холодные пальцы, он понимал, что это на самом деле не имело значения. Тони не обнимали так, словно он нужен, с тех самых пор, как Роуди нашел его в пустыне. 

Возможно, его оборону подрывали вина или свежие воспоминание об Афганистане, все еще приносящие боль. А может, это просто усталость после эмоционально утомительного дня. Тони не приписал ни одну из этих причин, когда он освободил руки и запустил их под плащ Локи. Тони просто спокойно сомкнул руки поверх шрамов и прохладной кожи, водя ладонью по его спине вверх и вниз. И… Локи расслабился, даже притянул его поближе, как будто между ними еще оставалось пространство, которое могло бы их разделить.

Локи немного пах озоном. Хотя нет, не озоном. Он пах как шторм или вода и пыль. Тони решил, что запах возник из-за льда, либо его сила порождает его. Он был уверен, что никогда не встречал никого, кто пах бы, как погода. 

\- Ты думаешь, у нас есть чему поучиться друг у друга? - тихо спросил Локи, его губы шевелились совсем близко у шеи Тони. - Все больше и больше кажется, что это и есть тот самый путь. 

\- Ну, я знаю, что у меня все еще есть вопросы, - Тони слепо проследил пальцами шрам от когтей, слегка сжимая другую руку там, где она лежала на голом боку Локи. Это не казалось странным, пока он не подумал, что ни с кем в своей жизни он никогда не был таким бесстыдно ласковым - по крайней мере, без бутылки. Он почти отпустил свои руки, но что-то подсказывало, что Локи нуждается в этом. Любой нуждался бы, да? Двадцать долгих лет без ничего - даже СМИ Тони Старка, с его безымянными подружками на одну ночь и небрежным избавлением от них, бывало, цеплялось как потерянный ребенок и никак не хотело отпускать. По этому критерию, Локи на самом деле чертовски скрытный. Тони уважал это. 

\- Арсенал остается за тобой. Доступ сюда и в западное крыло, как тебе угодно. Я много должен тебе за все, что произошло, - затылок царапнули когти; Тони опустил голову, чтобы раскрыть его, и в ответ почувствовал удар большим пальцем по небольшим выступам на кости. - Полагаю, что иногда мне может понравиться наблюдать за твоей работой.

Подавшись назад, Тони улыбнулся Локи. Он даже не моргнул, когда холодные пальцы надавили на поврежденный уголок губы, успокаивая пульсацию одним осторожным касанием.

\- Наблюдать за моей работой? - повторил он, наслаждаясь смущенной хмуростью Локи. - Конечно, а можешь и помочь. Мне нравится думать, что сейчас здесь было некоторое серьезное развитие. Если насилие, крики и страшные тайны не сделают нас лучшими друзьями, тогда я не знаю, что сделает.

\- Друзьями - вторил ему Локи в замешательстве. - Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? Лед не приходит по прихоти, Старк.

\- Эй, зови меня просто Тони. И забудь про лед; ты поможешь мне, если найдешь точильный камень для тех прямых бритв, которые свалены под кинжалами, - он пожал плечами на удивление Локи. - Мне в самом деле давно пора побриться. 

Локи фыркнул на его отвращение - но не отпустил тотчас же. Во время пикировки его пальцы беспокойно мяли плечи и лопатки Тони, разминая так сильно, что мышцы охали от давления. 

\- Переделай лук, Тони, - наконец произнес Локи, - и я наточу тебе такую бритву, которая начисто обескровит человека прежде, чем тот осознает, что его душа отлетела.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Тони, отгоняя тревогу, вызванную мысленным образом. - Но в таком случае, тебе будет оказана честь поработать ею. Я не собираюсь стать человеком, который случайно вскрыл себе яремную вену. 

\- Ты доверишь мне свое горло? - спросил Локи, сводя брови на переносице. - Почему?

Тони пожал плечами, опуская руки.

\- Мне кажется, что ты вернешь его обратно, - отходя от Локи, Тони снова подошел к стеллажу с луками. - Кожа здесь для того, чтобы я ее растратил, верно? А из надежного куска стали я могу сковать ручной захват? Я думал о чем-то вроде кастета, но немного больше, чтобы Клинт мог быстро высвободить лук. Кожу можно привязать к луку, только под прицелом. 

\- Тебе надо будет компенсировать излишний вес с другой стороны, - предупредил Локи, поворачиваясь к здоровой груде перемешанных между собой канистр с маслом и прочих расходных материалов. - Судороги в его руке не подарок, уверяю тебя.

\- Я слышу слова, но они не несут смысла, - отстрелялся Тони, поднимая лук, чтобы определить его примерный вес. Этот, казалось, подходил по основным данным, которые Клинт ему дал. - Похоже, что ты забыл, что это я одарен в области создания оружия. Что здесь происходит? - в ответ он получил по лицу куском кожи. Хорошо обработанным куском кожи, кстати говоря. Довольно легкой, чтобы нарезать ее на тонкие ремешки. - Отличная находка. 

\- Я сложил здесь все это, - напомнил ему Локи с намеком на раздражение в голосе. - Но спасибо за похвалу. 

\- Угу, - согласился Тони, убирая последний предмет с горна и разжигая пламя, чтобы зажечь уголь. Огонь занялся быстро, кузнечные мехи помогли развести жар в пылающей красноте. Огонь в горне должен быть горячим, как ад, чтобы смягчить сталь, выводя ее из холодного состояния. Отбрасывая кожаный фартук и перчатки на соседний стол, Тони вытащил рубашку из-под брюк и расстегнул нараспашку. Он работал и с меньшей защитой, а рубашка была его единственной собственностью в Зимнем Сердце. Если он потеряет ее, Клинт никогда не перестанет пялиться. 

Завязав фартук, а рубашку бросив на стойку с мечами, Тони дотянулся до подходящего молота, чтобы использовать его позднее, в то же время Локи выпрямился, поставив точильный камень на средний столик и добавив к нему небольшую банку с прозрачным маслом. 

\- А ты знаешь, что точильный камень на самом деле не нуждается во влажности, - лениво сказал Тони, пока примерялся к молоту в руке. Его вес был вполне подходящий для его целей, хотя и не совсем удобный на утолщенной стороне. Может, для работы ему понадобиться больше. Он замер на месте, когда маленький кинжал пролетел мимо его глаз, вращаясь, пока не вошел по рукоять в каменную стену рядом с ним.

Святое _дерьмо_.

\- Это камень для точки с маслом, а не точильный камень. Он очень хорошо точит лезвие и сметает стружку, - спокойно сказал Локи, блестящие пальцы шлифовали черным камнем ловкими, угловыми взмахами. Взгляд, который он послал Тони, был дико довольный. - Возвращайся к своему тупому стуку и оставь мне тонкую работу.

За отсутствием другого ответа, Тони кивнул.

\- Ты хозяин.

Когда Тони вернулся к подготовке кузни и открыл окно в комнате, то поймал себя на мысли, что почему-то ему кажется, будто он стоит на краю утеса, а не посреди воображаемого Наташей перепутья. 

Подбрасывая в руках кусок стали, он перевел взгляд на Локи, который стоял с "масляной точилкой", лезвие мелькало туда и обратно, повинуясь умелым движениям. Его работу сопровождала скрипучая ритмичная песня. Сталь на камне.

Ну точно утес, подумал Тони, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться к работе, и чувствуя на своих губах тень прикосновения пальцев. 

Похоже, у него были неприятности.


	9. Chapter 9

**Особняк Тони Старка - Малибу, Калифорния**

_\- Добрый день, мисс Поттс, мистер Стейн. Вам требуется моя помощь?_

Безразлично вежливый голос Джарвиса приветствовал их, когда они вошли в гостиную, и он автоматически раздвинул жалюзи, впуская солнечный свет. Любезно непринужденный, как может только ИИ, он, казалось, не проявлял никакого беспокойства из-за того, что Тони Старк не появлялся в доме вот уже два месяца.

\- Эй, Джарвис, - усмехнулся Обадая. - Голос, по которому я скучал. Все еще не хочешь перейти в сеть международных коммуникаций Старк Индастриз?

_\- Спасибо за предложение, однако я простая программа для домашнего хозяйства, предназначенная для одного пользователя._

Пеппер улыбнулась про себя. Джарвис был мастером принижать свои таланты. Как Тони умудрился создать такую скромную систему, оставалось вне ее понимания.

\- А я говорю, у тебя есть возможности, - убеждал Обадая. - Просто позволь моим техникам взломать твое ядро. Оно ведь внизу, в мастерской Тони?

_\- Боюсь, я действительно не могу сказать._

Обадая фыркнул.

\- Тони всегда держал свои игрушки при себе. Однажды я уговорю тебя, - он повернулся к Пеппер. - Ты готова?

\- Да, - положив пустую коробку для архивов на журнальный столик, Пеппер осмотрела комнату. - Здесь осталось только несколько дел, - она помедлила. - Знаешь, тебе вовсе не надо было ехать со мной. Я уверена, что ты слишком занят делами компании.

\- Мне не трудно, Пеппер, - Обадая изучил список документации. - На самом деле я думал, что смоюсь с кофеваркой и восьмидесяти-дюймовым телевизором, но Джарвис, вероятно, убьет меня электрическим током, если я попытаюсь. Я решил довольствоваться помощью тебе в сборе последних документов компании.

Пеппер улыбнулась. Для всех Обадая был акулой, когда дело касалось бизнеса и интриг, но еще он ценил хороший юмор. Стоя в доме Тони, видя слой пыли, который покрывал блестящую технику и затемненное стекло, Пеппер с болезненной радостью понимала, что присутствие Обадаи поддерживает ее. Исчезновение Тони нелегко прошло для всех.

\- Я начну со старых печатных материалов в каталоге наверху, - собралась Пеппер. - Ты можешь сказать Джарвису скачать копии последних 2000 прототипов? Они не закончены, но Тони отметил, чтобы со временем их передали проектной команде, - у него просто не было возможности закончить что-нибудь, прежде чем его похитили в Афганистане.

\- Думаю, что смогу справиться со всеми этими новомодными технологиями, - достав из пиджака тонкий планшет, Обадая удобно разместился на кожаном диване и преступил к настройке. - Соедини меня с сетью, когда будешь готов, Джарвис.

_\- Уже выполнено._

\- Вот это мой мальчик.

Решению об отмене последнего распоряжения Тони о прекращении изготовления оружия не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вступить в силу. Подтверждение психической неустойчивости, вероятности ПТСР и нынешнее необъяснимое исчезновение легко позволило Обадаи и совету директоров единогласно опровергнуть его и вернуться к активному производству. Бизнес, несмотря ни на что. Фотосъемки, обновление договоров, и военные снова улыбаются. Естественно, крутой поворот вызвал сенсационные новости на первых полосах, но самое тревожное для Пеппер стало то, что люди так просто стали забывать Тони. Все в порядке, бизнес, несмотря ни на что.

Открыв кабинет давно привычным движением, Пеппер убрала ключ обратно в сумку и выдвинула ящик, ее пальцы быстро перебирали тщательно маркированные папки. Тони никогда не выполнял бумажную работу - он оставлял эту роль за ней. Подробности его социального страхования, банковского счета, даже высокий уровень доступа к его программам при необходимости - она полностью управляла всем. И Пеппер гордилась, что сумела все все это упорядочить.

В тот день, когда он дал ей код доступа к мастерской, она была так ошеломлена, а он рассмеялся ей прямо в лицо. Тони веселился, словно это не было каким-то большим делом, но она видела, как он поглядывал краем глаза, когда она неуклюже знакомилась с Дубиной и Ю, и даже приняла стакан, который, как позже обнаружилось, наполняло моторное масло для руки-зажима. Бедные роботы месяц назад заперли себя в холоде и одиночестве в дальнем углу мастерской. Ожидая хозяина, который, вероятно, никогда не вернется домой.

\- Нет, так я просто расстраиваю саму себя, - пробормотала Пеппер, продолжая с новыми силами. Однажды у них уже был повод запереть себя навсегда. Пока Тони не признают официально мертвым, в доме будет тихо и спокойно как в могиле.

Они не нашли даже следов замка. Ничего. Обадая предоставил расследованию удивительное по размеру финансирование, задействовал частных детективов, отдел безопасности, даже привез несколько человек из их оружейных техников разгребать участок в поисках улик, энергетических сигналов, чего-угодно, что могло означать, что Тони все еще там. Но им не попалось ни единого намека на доказательства. Пеппер знала, она точно _знала_ , где он находится - и поэтому ей было тяжело удержаться от надежды. Такое место, как это… и существо, что рыскало во тьме, это было слишком.

Тони либо мертв, либо навсегда пойман в ловушку, и она должна принять это и двигаться дальше. Он не хотел бы, чтобы она хандрила.

Вообще-то, поправила она себя, вытаскивая пачку документов и раскладывая их на столе, это _именно то_ , чего бы он хотел. Но ее временно назначили новым помощником Обадаи (к большому разочарованию ее предшественника, которого отправили в приемную), и ей пришлось выучиться скрывать воспоминания о запертом зимой замке на самом дне сознания. Кроме того, зная Тони, он, вероятно, и сам найдет путь к свободе.

Собрав документы, она заперла кабинет и направилась в гостиную, когда услышала Обадаю, зовущего ее с первого этажа.

\- Мы можем попасть туда, Пеппер? - голос доносился от входа в мастерскую. - Я хочу проверить, лежат ли там какие-нибудь чертежи этих дуговых реакторов. У нас было несколько замечательных “зеленых” энергетических идей для этой вещи до того, как его схватили.

Пеппер продолжала идти. В ее сознании всплыли воспоминания о завернутой в коричневую бумагу коробке.

Старый реактор все еще там, вмонтированный в сталь и окруженный стеклом. Подарок, открыть который у Тони никогда больше не появится возможности. Обадая мог бы забрать его, усовершенствовать, и может малая часть наследия Тони принесла бы пользу. Конечно, “зеленая” энергия была чем-то, что пришлось бы ему по душе после возвращения. Обмен военного вооружения на мегаватты. Вот только одна трудность.

_Держи Обадаи подальше от моей мастерской._

Взглянув на датчики Джарвиса, Пеппер приложила палец к губам. Огонек мигнул. Сообщение принято.

\- Тони сменил код перед тем, как его забрали, - откликнулась она. - Он устал, что я уменьшаю громкость его музыки - что бы он не называл музыкой. Думаю, он хотел дать его мне, но Джарвис не может действовать без его распоряжения.

\- Ладно, дерьмо, - выругался Обадая. - Там, должно быть, золотая жила. Как укреплены эти двери?

\- Тони делал их сам, - Пеппер на самом деле не имела представления, насколько они крепкие.

\- Как всегда, - пришел печальный ответ. - Ну хорошо, пойдем отсюда, - шаги звучали на лестнице, пока в жесте капитуляции не появилась рука Обадаи, а следом и все тело. - Может, некоторые вещи не предназначены для всеобщего производства.

\- Прости, - машинально ответила Пеппер. Желудок скрутило. - Я забрала нужные тебе документы.

\- Да, я возьму коробку. Ты можешь осмотреть дом, чтобы убедиться, что мы ничего не забыли, - в голосе Обадаи не было ни намека на настороженность или досаду. Пожалуй, Тони стал слегка параноиком после возвращение.

Идя через дом, Пеппер закрывала каждую дверь и опускала жалюзи. Убирать или собирать было нечего. По-настоящему Тони жил только в мастерской; возможно, это было единственное место, где он в самом деле чувствовал себя уютно. Остальная часть дома была лишь необходимым атрибутом.

Она как раз вошла в хозяйскую спальню, когда шторы скользнули вниз, погружая комнату во тьму. Мерцал только небольшой огонек.

_\- Мисс Поттс._

Пеппер вздрогнула.

\- Джарвис. Извини за это. Тони очень настойчиво просил держать Обадаю подальше отсюда.

_\- С сожалением вынужден вам сообщить, что с достаточным основанием._

\- Что?

_\- Во время подключения к моей сети, данные, содержащиеся на планшете мистера Стейна, стали доступны, так же как и подключения его личного сервера._

\- Ты шпионил за ним? - в ужасе прошипела Пеппер. - Джарвис, это незаконно.

\- _Мне бы понравилось пережить попытку правоохранительных органов задержать меня,_ \- ответил Джарвис. Что-то скрывалось под вежливым голосом. - _Мисс Поттс, в свободное время, пожалуйста, посетите мастерскую._

\- Я не могу поверить тебе, - прошептала Пеппер, а затем поняла, что ее расстроила компьютерная программа. Это было так… в стиле _Тони_. - Хорошо, но я не могу зайти сейчас. Может ночью? Я придумаю причину, чтобы вернуться. Тем более, кто-то должен очистить холодильник и кладовку. И, вероятно, это я.

\- _Возможно, было бы благоразумно также привести с собой непредвзятого третьего участника._

\- Ты начинаешь меня пугать. Можешь просто рассказать мне сейчас?

- _Боюсь, что нет._

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я попробую вернуться завтра, - она усиленно размышляла. Джеймс Роудс не подойдет, он военный, да и на самом деле не было никого, кто _не имел бы_ палец в пироге Тони Старка и Старк Индастриз. - Это все?

\- _До свидания, Мисс Поттс,_ \- огонек погас.

Пеппер застыла в темноте, пока не восстановила самообладание, мысли метались.

Она стояла там еще долго.

* * *

**Замок Зимнее Сердце**

\- Ты знаешь, что дышишь мне прямо в горло. Почему так близко?

\- Не шевелись. В последний раз я делал это лет сто назад.

\- По моей шее стекает масло.

\- Лучше масло, чем кровь.

\- И правда. Продолжай, - сложив ладони на столе, за которым сидел, Тони приподнял подбородок, когда когтистые синие пальцы надавили на мягкую нижнюю часть челюсти, осторожно поворачивая его голову в удобное положение.

Лук был готов, он лежал на столе за его спиной вместе с недавно смазанным колчаном, полным стрел. На работу Тони потребовалось шесть часов, шесть часов выплавки и ковки, закалки и шлифовки, обожженных пальцев и капающего пота. Снять рубашку оказалось отличной мыслью. Даже с открытым окном в импровизированной оружейной очень скоро стало изнуряюще жарко. Локи вообще сбегал в коридор на некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, но всегда возвращался, малиновые глаза внимательно прищуривались, когда он наблюдал за работой Тони.

Когда Тони закончил свою часть почти-соглашения, Локи приступил к работе над его заросшей бородой, используя масло для заточки за неимением чего-то похожего на пену для бритья. Судя по всему, Локи совершенно точно знал, как управляться с бритвой, потому как он сбрил с лица запущенность нескольких месяцев. Тони удалось сидеть настолько спокойно, насколько он мог, что на самом деле было не так уж тихо.

Локи совсем не помогал самообладанию Тони. Идея казалась вполне разумной, когда он предложил ее, но сидеть за столом с рогатым морозным парнем, стоящим между его бедер, в то время как рот Локи оказался в нескольких сантиметрах от его рта, когда он наклонил лицо Тони? Ну да, это было странно. И еще более странно, потому что он коротал время, думая о том, как целуются ледяные гиганты, если у них два острых клыка выступают вниз подобно белым кинжалам. Может, они придерживают их языками. А может, они даже не целуются, наверное это больше человеческая склонность.

\- Что? - сухо спросил Локи. Конечно же, он закончил с тем участком бритья как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить интерес Тони к своему рту. Дерьмо.

\- У тебя нет даже намека на волосы на лице. Кого ты брил?

Локи моргнул, протирая лезвие и возвращаясь, чтобы нанести на подбородок Тони масло. Прохладные пальцы размазали капли по его горлу.

\- Мой брат одарен великолепной бородой, - начал он к удивлению Тони. - И конечно же, я, со своими белыми щеками, глубоко завидовал ему. Я посчитал уместным посвятить его в тайну, что если он позволит сбрить ее моей волшебной бритвой, то она тотчас вырастет в два раза гуще, - ухмылка скрывалась в уголке его рта. - Он был в ярости, когда понял.

\- Жестоко, - Тони поджал губы, когда блеск бритвы прочертил холодный путь вниз по его щеке. - Это ведь тот брат, которого ты выгнал из рода?

\- Не совсем. Я ожидал наказания для брата, но не такого крупного, - Локи повернул лицо Тони, отрывая от него взгляд. - Странно, что изгнание - единственное наказание, которое Отец уготовил нам разделить. В конце концов, мы сравнялись хоть в чем-то.

\- Его тоже сослали сюда в замок? - рука под челюстью Тони слегка дрогнула.

\- Его выкинуло в глушь на три дня, где он быстро подружился с женщиной, - равнодушно ответил Локи. - Возможно, он бы все еще оставался там, если бы я не отправил самого сильного стража, чтобы убить его. И, как ты знаешь, все пошло немного наперекосяк.

\- Ты, должно быть, в самом деле ненавидел его, - пробормотал Тони, пытаясь представить такую сильную ревность и ярость.

\- Я любил его, - опустив бритву, Локи внимательно изучил Тони. - Я закончил. Возьми лук и отнеси его, - он тактично потянул носом. - Но лучше сначала ванна.

\- Это обидно. Позволь догадаюсь - ты еще и не потеешь, - Тони провел ладонью по щекам. Его эспаньолка была идеально укорочена и выделена, а щеки такие гладкие и мягкие, как у крайне мужественного лепестка розы. Личная обходительность выросла на солидные пятьсот процентов. - Спасибо за уход.

\- Возьми ее с собой. Ты можешь ухаживать за собой в дальнейшем, - Локи убрал бритву в кожу, сложил масло, точилку и камень сверху, и отправил Тони через стол. Выражение его лица внезапно стало озабоченным, почти встревоженным.

Стараясь не запнуться от внезапной отставки - арсенал сейчас не его? - Тони взял рубашку и повесил на локоть, поглядывая на кучу предметов, которые ему надо забрать. Клинт может подождать до завтра, когда рассветет, а Тони поспит несколько часов. Украдкой посмотрев на Локи, который осматривал комнату с выражением, граничащим с неудобством, Тони перестал строить планы и обхватил пальцами металлический манжет на запястье. Глаза, вскинувшиеся на него, были затуманены.

\- Что теперь? - хрипло спросил Локи. - У тебя есть все, что нужно.

\- Ага, и…, - Тони пожал плечами. - Спасибо. За все.

\- Пожалуйста, - скорее наоборот, это, казалось, сделало его еще более несчастным. Слегка качнув рукой, Локи осторожно стал вытягивать руку из кольца пальцев Тони, но ему удалось добиться лишь того, что его запястье поймали и сжали сильнее. Масло все еще покрывало пальцы Локи, и в свете камина его кожа слабо светилась, как синий атлас.

Синий атлас, подумал Тони, вздыхая про себя. Невероятно. Похоже он сходит с ума из-за недосыпа.

\- Могу я сказать Клинту, что ты дал мне лук для доработки? - выдалбливание зачетных очков для Локи, вероятно, последнее, что он мог. - У меня все хорошо с этими разговорами о заслугах, не пойми меня неправильно, но я думаю, это будет много значить для него, если он будет знать, что ты помог.

\- Думаю, что вряд ли это имеет значение, - стиснул зубы Локи. - Уважение Бартона - не моя забота. Припиши все почести себе, Тони. Мне нет пользы от них, - с этими словами он освободил руку из хватки Тони и спрятал под плащом.

Было уже так много открытых бескорыстного участия в защите других людей, с которым Тони cмог справится до того, как он просто насытился по горло этим дерьмом. Локи и Клинт, Наташа и Локи, Клинт и Наташа, что, черт побери, с ними не так? Дисфункциональные, эмоционально зажатые ублюдки, все они. Хуже всего, что и сам Тони попадал в эту категорию, так что если _он_ смог распознать это, то что-то очевидно совершенно не так пошло с ним.

\- Хорошо, - коротко согласился Тони, сгребая все в кучу. Он набросил рубашку, чтобы не нести еще и ее, но не стал застегивать пуговицы. - Вы все можете и дальше делать то, что делали. Очевидно, это получается у вас лучше всего, - подхватив колчан и лук и оставив без внимания пораженный взгляд Локи, Тони направился в свою спальню.

Это не его дело, в самом деле. Пусть они все в ссоре - это случилось задолго до его появления. Похоже они все совсем свихнулись, поскольку зациклились на одном несчастном случае.

Не то, чтобы Клинт сделал много всего, признался Тони сам себе. Но если уж на то пошло, то он единственный, кто _не_ струхнул сегодня. Это такой оптимизм в стиле “продолжать выполнять свою работу”, который, видимо, заслужил уважение Тони, пока двое других скрывались повсюду и обменивались свирепыми взглядами.

Позже, лежа в ванной среди кружащихся в воде грязи и пота от работы, в голову Тони пришло, что пока он тихо удивлялся своей странной связи с Локи, это, возможно, просто побочный эффект отчуждения трио. Новая кровь в доме. Кто-то, кто поговорит, кто-то, кто осудит, кто-то без чувства вины. Он мог бы быть кем угодно и до сих пор оставаться любимчиком.

Дотронувшись языком до больного уголка рта, Тони почувствовал, как унылое бремя разочарования оседает в груди. Но самоанализ - это хорошо, как-то так Пеппер всегда говорила. Может, наступило время просто стать частью замка. Он может быть просто Тони, остроумный кузнец по необходимости. Случайное доверенное лицо их невозможного надзирателя. Специалист по техническому обслуживанию и горячей воде. Это была такая же хорошая роль, как и другие, которые он играл прежде.

_Ты человек, у которого есть все… и ничего._

\- Заткнись, старик, - проворчал Тони, устраиваясь в кровати и подтягивая одеяла до тусклого света дугового реактора. Словно это могло развеять призрак его друга и все его навязчивые слова. - Я стараюсь.

Закрыв глаза, он в конце концов уснул под едва слышный полет чего-то крылатого, трепещущего снаружи.

* * *

Готово.

Странно напряженный, Тони опробовал кованную рукоятку лука, в сотый раз убедившись, что он подходящая. Он знал, что проделал большую работу, но всегда оставалась вероятность, что не вполне совершенную. Сейчас рукоятка походила на часть самого лука, темный поблескивающий металл сочетался с исходными деталями.

Он разместил оружие на столе в главном зале, где было светлее: широкое, с высоченными потолками пространство послужит в качестве приемлемого поля для практики. Здесь нечего было ломать, а на ровных каменных стенах не будет видно слишком большого урона от стрел. В общем, Тони пребывал в относительной уверенности, что Клинт станет визжать как девчонка.

И если расчет Тони верный, то он как раз пройдет мимо по пути к бальному залу. Возможно, чтобы поменять там масло в лампах или что-то починить. Тони отпросился от всего такого, чтобы полностью посвятить себя работе над луком, под счастливое согласие Клинта и понимающий взгляд Наташи, которым она окинула его с ног до головы. Не то, чтобы она могла его осуждать, наотрез отказавшись “чистить любую часть этого сырого склепа”.

Отзвук шагов достиг его слуха. Погладив лук и положив его на стол, он встал в непринужденную позу около стола. Тони Старк вовсе не ожидал волнительно. От подарка ничего не зависело. Просто способ скоротать время. Он был в порядке.

А потом не был, потому что это Локи возник из затемненного коридора, большой и неуклюжий в своей волчьей шкуре и плаще. Его глаза мерцали рубиново-красным в ярком утреннем свете.

Локи. При свете дня, по собственной воле.

Тони почувствовал, как пересохло в горле, но он не получил ни малейшей возможности, чтобы хотя бы спросить о его появлении, потому что Клинт пролетел мимо со смоленным деревянным ведром, заспанными глазами и волосами, торчавшими в разные стороны.

Клинт взглянул на Тони и усмехнулся, дергая подбородком в приветствии. Долю секунды спустя он заметил Локи и почти запутался в собственных ногах, отпуская ведро на миг перед тем, как поймать его. Внутри что-то хлюпнуло.

\- Хозяин? Что происходит? - с опаской спросил Клинт, опуская ведро на пол. Его глаза не отрывались от ледяного гиганта, стоящего в углу, и Тони понял, что он даже не увидел лук и колчан. Как обычно. _Как обычно._ \- Ты не… ты обычно не… я имею в виду не то, что ты не можешь или еще что-нибудь, это твой замок и все…, - Клинт сглотнул, заставляя себя заткнуться. Тони ощутил необычный прилив расположения, наблюдая, как он уставился на Локи, как сейчас. Бедняга решил, что что-то случилось.

С минуту Локи изучал Клинта.

\- Вчера ты помог мне выбраться из реки, - сказал он внезапно. Клинт почти подпрыгнул. - После трех лет смиренного ужаса, когда ты просто замирал в моем присутствии, ты отказался от своего страха и старался помочь мне, - Локи шагнул вперед. - Скажи мне, что изменилось.

Потирая рот словно в приступе тошноты, Клинт метнул на Тони панический взгляд. Ну да, как будто он собирался подсказать чертов ответ в этот момент.

\- Ничего. Я… Я не знаю, о чем я думал, - выдавил Клинт, обретя голос. - Наверное, такая же тупая мысль, что пришла мне на ум, когда я нашел тебя без сознания у подножия лестницы, - Клинт запустил руку в рыжеватые волосы. - Это место - дом, и… я думаю, что и твой дом тоже.

Локи пристально смотрел на него.

\- Дом, - повторил он почти задушено. Клинт покраснел до болезненно красного, смотря отчаянно несчастно на линии допроса. Но он все равно заставил себя продолжить.

\- Я имею в виду, да ладно тебе, хозяин. Ты пугаешь меня до дрожи в коленках, но я все равно прикрою твою спину. Не смотря ни что, - он неловко потер шею. - Притом, я и не помог особо. Вроде как потянул тебя за руку.

Для Тони, признание искреннее, но на его вкус слишком самоуничижительное. С другой стороны, он же не Клинт Бартон. Какое бы влияние оно не оказало на Локи - оно другое. На несколько секунд его глаза закрылись, он издал тихий вздох, который, казалось, пришел из самой глубины. Печаль прогнала удивление с его лица, затем пропала и сама, а он снова открыл глаза и протянул Клинту руку. Что-то лежало в ладони.

\- Я думаю, скоро тебе это понадобится, - сказал ему Локи, вкладывая небольшой нож в вспотевшую ладонь Клинта. Со своей стороны Тони видел, что Локи все еще прилагал усилия, чтобы не коснуться его. - Постарайся не свалиться в реку, если решишь строгать что-нибудь из дерева. Я сплю крепко и не хотел бы опять быть разбуженным камнем в челюсть.

\- Извини, - слабо ответил Клинт, отвлекаясь на нож. - Эй, отличное лезвие. Раньше у меня был такой для оперения стрел. Никогда не доверял готовому дерьму, которое они старались всучить мне.

Рот Локи дернулся.

\- Если нож впечатлил тебя, возможно, в твоих интересах повернуться.

\- О нет, пожалуйста, продолжайте забывать о моем существовании, - предложил им Тони, облокачиваясь на край стола и складывая руки на груди. Клинт украдкой глянул на него. - Я просто заберу результат моей крови, пота и слез куда-нибудь, может, даже использую как подпорку для окна в спальни…

Клинт округлил глаза и, наконец, в первый раз сосредоточился на чертовом столе. Пошатываясь, бросая непонятные взгляды через плечо, он оттолкнул Тони с дороги и уставился на лук.

Он долго разглядывал его. Не прикасаясь, даже похоже никак не реагируя, Клинт лишь осторожно сжал правую руку свободной левой, и прижал к животу, как будто не был уверен, что ему не станет плохо. Краткий, пугающий миг Тони думал, что сделал что-то неправильно. Может, он вовсе и не ждал его. Может, он не хотел напоминания о раненной руке, или думал, что не так хорош, как раньше.

Клинт поднял голову, его недоверчивый взгляд перехватил взгляд Тони.

\- Дерьмо. Ты и правда сделал мне лук, - прошептал он. - Как ты… чувак, мы даже не нашли вчера дерево, - протянув руку, он пробежался пальцами по рукоятке в виде кастета. Горло дернулось, когда он сглотнул. - Я могу опробовать его?

Раскинув руки, Тони попятился.

\- Вперед.

Не уверенный, стоит ли рассказывать Клинту о происхождении лука, Тони отошел, чтобы встать рядом с Локи у стены напротив лестницы. Клинт быстро перебирал стрелы, отбросив несколько, пока не нашел ту, которая ему особенно приглянулась. Сбоку к Тони по-заговорщически склонился Локи.

\- Ты специально заманивал меня прошлой ночью, чтобы я спустился сюда?

\- Нет, - прошептал Тони, толка плечом Локи. - Ты удивил меня. Почему передумал?

\- Не изображай скромность. У тебя ужасно получается.

Тони нахмурился.

\- У меня все получается хорошо. Все, но не разгадывание тебя.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Локи. - Мне следует ненавидеть вероятность стать предсказуемым для тебя, Тони Старк. Чутье говорит мне, ты обнаружишь, что все довольно скучно.

Тони прикусил губу в усмешке.

\- Хочешь удержать мой интерес, ты это имеешь в виду? Слушай, не рассматривай это как возможность расслабиться или вроде того, но мне кажется, что ты никогда не постареешь.

Локи рассмеялся: настоящий, искренний смех без следа горечи или злости в нем. Клинт обернулся и уставился на них с растущим удивлением. Локи просто повернул голову к Тони и улыбнулся, острые зубы упирались в нижнюю губу.

\- О, ты даже не представляешь.

Сбитый с толку его замечанием, но слишком ошеломленный улыбкой, чтобы придумать остроумный ответ, Тони просто смерил его подозрительным взглядом и сосредоточил свое внимание на Клинте, который испытывал рукоятку лука, пальцы с интересом сгибались в металлическом креплении.

\- Так вот, я держу его как обычный лук, но рукоять означает, что мне не нужно использовать ручную силу, чтобы оттянуть тетиву, когда я выпускаю стрелу? Я не должен сжимать сильно? - он неуверенно глянул на Тони. - Я правильно понял?

\- Ага, таков замысел. Но не спеши, или все…

Клинт просто рассмеялся.

\- Тони, я задолбаюсь с тобой. Я знаю, как стрелять из лука, парень, - он вставил стрелу и оттянул тетиву. Глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул, выравнивая дыхание, вскинул лук, развернулся на пятках, поднял его еще выше, прицелился, мазнув оперением по щеке, и выпустил стрелу одним легким движением. Она прошла высоко, почти невидимая глазу, прямо над лестницей в другом конце зала. Звук удара металла об камень отозвался эхом в тишине.

\- На два дюйма левее, чем нужно, - подвел итог разочарованный Клинт. Он стиснул руку на рукоятке. - Но неплохо.

Тони сосредоточился на луке, подходя проверить свои замеры.

\- Я думал, он идеальный, - он мог сломать все и рассчитать заново, возможно. Если понадобится, перековать рукоятку.

Клинт взглянул на него.

\- Нет, не лук. Цель. Я промазал.

\- Как ты узнал? - заинтересовался Локи, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть в сторону лестницы. В ответ он получил лишь пожатие плечами.

\- Почувствовал в ту секунду, когда стрелял, - положив лук, Клинт добежал до стрелы, оказавшейся у подножия лестницы. Тони в растерянности последовал за ним вместе с Локи, наступающим на пятки.

Стрела застряла в обычном участке каменного пола, в нескольких метрах от первой ступеньки парадной лестницы. Она должна была отскочить, чтобы попасть в пол.

\- Ну, если ты целился в пол, я бы сказал, что ты заработал отличную отметку, - сообщил пораженный Тони. Наклонившись, он увидел, что камень вокруг стрелы раскололся. - Что это?

Клинт вытащил стрелу, но ответил Локи.

\- Здесь мой затылок встретился с полом в тот вечер, когда я повредил руку Бартона.

Ох. Тони просто кивнул.

\- Ну, ладно, - он обратился к Клинту. - Когда ты сказал, что хорош, я не думал, что ты подразумевал, что можешь выстрелить с закрытыми глазами в движущийся поезд и попасть разозленному рогатому зайцу в задницу.

\- У меня был небольшой опыт, - улыбнулся Клинт, но метнувшийся к столу взгляд говорил, что полный стрел колчан отвлекает его внимание. Зуд в пальцах. Тони понимал такое лучше, чем многие. - Ничего, что я постреляю некоторыми из них? Я могу заправить фонари в бальном зале позже.

На несколько секунд вопрос поставил Тони в тупик, прежде чем он понял, что Клинт спрашивает разрешения у Локи. Судя по дернувшимся бровям Локи, у него возникла похожая трудность.

\- Просто удостоверься, что не убьешь или не покалечишь никого, какой бы заманчивой не была возможность, - выражение его лица омрачилось. - Мне не нужно летающее во всех направления оружие.

\- Конечно, - Клинт повернулся к Тони. - Так, мы должны обняться. Потому что я чертовски тронут, - не спрашивая какого-нибудь разрешения и не позволяя даже оказать сопротивление, Клинт подошел ближе, сильно сжал его в объятиях и прижался щетинистой щекой к его подбородку.

\- Только не целуй меня снова, - пробормотал Тони, отвечая на почти болезненный захват своим собственным. Клинт просто рассмеялся ему в плечо и хлопнул по спине.

\- Попробуй остановить меня, задница, - ответил он, кусая Тони в шею справа и сочно всасывая. Вспыхнула короткая потасовка из щипков и толчков, пока в конце концов Клинт не позволил себя оттолкнуть, продолжая язвительно хохотать до слез. - Спасибо за лук, Тони. И мне нравится твоя эспаньолка.

\- Спи чутко, Бартон. Я серьезно.

\- Заливаешь, - получил Тони в ответ перед тем, как Бартон ушел, скорее всего собираясь показать лук и стрелы Наташе. Тони, охваченный смесью злости и веселья, склонил голову и потер шею под воротом. Очевидно, личные границы всегда немного расшатывались, когда Клинт был обеспокоен, но да ладно.

Прохладные пальцы отогнули воротник с шеи. Локи наклонился ближе и издал странный звук.

\- Что, что…, - Тони замер. - Скажи мне, что он не сделал это, - пальцы потерли тонкую кожу.

\- Довольно впечатляющий оттенок розового, - еще один без чувства личного пространства.

\- Ты поэтому хотел, чтобы я взял все на себя, да? Ты злодей.

Локи выдохнул смешок.

\- Он никогда не вел себя так смело со мной. Должен признать, я весьма развлекся.

\- О, конечно, смейся, - пожаловался Тони, вылавливая пальцы из-под ворота. - Но когда Наташа увидит, я скажу ей, что это ты сделал.

Локи просто тихо фыркнул, отвлекаясь на кончики пальцев Тони, когда перевернул ладонь. Увидев на них легкие ожоги, перекрывающие вчерашние следы от прикосновения к его коже, он нахмурился. Часть веселья схлынула с него, уступая место чему-то суровому и почти задумчивому.

\- Это из-за работы с металлом, - сказал Тони, подергивая пальцами. - Немного обжог себя через перчатки.

\- Твой дух не оправдывает хрупкость твоего тела, - холодные пальцы скользнули вдоль его, вызывая онемение все еще чувствительной кожи. - Простой взмах моей руки мог бы почти разодрать тебя на части. Даже неосторожный укус смог повредить твою кожу, - ладонь легла на дуговой реактор там, где он светился через рубашку. - Мне он не нравится.

Тони просто накрыл руку на груди своей собственной. К тому времени она стала слишком холодной для касания, и грустный взгляд Локи говорил, что он тоже понимал это.

\- Знаешь что? Мне тоже, - уронив ладонь, Тони смотрел как Локи отступил со слабым вздохом, снова пряча руки под плащом. Его глаза уже устремились к лестнице. - Постарайся не поймать стрелу по дороге обратно.

\- И ты, Тони.

Когда он ушел, Тони вернулся, чтобы взять ведро Клинта, решив, что заправка масла - дело, с которым даже он справится. Тем более, он еще даже не видел бального зала.

Когда он проходил мимо небольшой ниши в коридоре, вспышка синего и красного привлекла его внимание. Наташа опиралась на стену, глаза странно горели на ее лице.

\- Привет? - предположил Тони, когда она не проронила ни слова. Он поднял масло. - Ведро смазки?

Она прищурилась и подошла к нему с безразличным взглядом.

\- Если ты так собираешься флиртовать с хозяином, мог бы и придержать его для себя.

Не утруждая себя насладиться видом Тони, потерявшего дар речи, Наташа повернулась и пошла прочь, юбка синего платья колыхалась при каждом шаге.

Тони же решил прямо тогда и там, что шпионаж официально перестал быть привлекательным.

* * *

** Офис директора Ника Фьюри - местоположение засекречено **

\- Агент Коулсон. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты здесь, потому у тебя есть что-то насчет Старка.

\- Мне известны два обстоятельства, сэр, - мягко сказал Коулсон, - и вы захотите услышать оба. Мы перехватили пакет данных, загруженный сетью Старка этим утром. Похоже, кто-то проник в дом почти на полчаса, чтобы собрать документы. Мои люди следят за Обадаей Стейном…

\- Стейн, который недавно совершил небольшое путешествие в Афганистан за деталями костюма?

\- Да, сэр. Он и Вирджиния Поттс посетили особняк около шести часов назад, чтобы получить доступ к документам компании. В это же время, к личной безопасной сети Стейна подключились, сканировали и скопировали множество файлов с сервера. Мы только сейчас получили их, благодаря беспроводному доступу, который установили после исчезновения Старка.

Фьюри нахмурился.

\- Кому, черт возьми, хватило наглости хакнуть Стейна? Мы уже пытались взломать его сервер. Техника Старка всегда была занозой в заднице.

\- Мы не знаем, сэр, но это произошло примерно за 1,8 долю секунды.

Фьюри взирал на него одним глазом, локти опирались на полированный стол. На его поверхности не лежало ни одного документа, лишь тонкий монитор и ополовиненная кружка с холодным кофе. Его кожаный “наглазник” поймал слабый свет флюоресцентной лампы, привлекая внимание к паутине рубцов вокруг него.

Коулсон терпеливо ждал, когда Фьюри заговорит, стоя перед его столом с черной папкой в руках. Они давно прошли точку устрашения. Более того, у Коулсона была теория, что Фьюри наслаждался попытками расшифровать выражение его лица.

\- И насколько меня взволнует новая информация?

Коулсон позволил себе легкую улыбку.

\- Как я сказал, сэр, два обстоятельства. Первое - это видео-файл, доказывающий, что Обадая Стейн организовывал убийство Тони Старка после презентации Иерехона. Также есть доказательства его участия в разжигании войны, но я доберусь до этого.

Фьюри сел на стул.

\- Почему я чувствую, что мой день вскоре станет очень хорошим или очень плохим в зависимости от того, что ты скажешь дальше? - он подтолкнул стул с другой стороны стола. Коулсон любезно принял его и положил перед Фьюри папку.

\- Стейн искал местонахождение мистера Старка с помощью множества энергетических поисковых технологий, которые прочесали последние известные координаты его расположения. Он закончил на следе, энергетическую подпись которого не понял. И конечно же, я пропустил этот след через наши базы данных, - Коулсон подался вперед. - Я нашел его.

\- Не тяни кота за хвост. Что это?

Потянувшись к папке через стол, Коулсон щелкнул замком, открывая ее. Ник Фьюри обнаружил, что разглядывает улучшенную распечатку фотографии огромного кратера в пустыни.

\- Что вы помните о нашем старом друге Дональде Блейке?


	10. Chapter 10

**Офис Директора Ника Фьюри - местоположение засекречено**

\- Готово, сэр. Не самая точная наша работа, учитывая цель, но извлечение закончено. Минимальные искажения были постоянными.

\- Хорошо, - не моргнул глазом Фьюри. - Последнее, что нам нужно, так это чтобы кто-то после этого спустился в кроличью нору. Выяснили, почему в Каньоне Солнцестояния мы получили совместимую с Радужным Мостом энергию? Черт побери, кто захотел бы похитить Старка?

Коулсон покачал головой.

\- Я могу лишь предположить, что он сунулся куда не следовало. Прошло уже больше двадцати лет с тех пор, как Асгард посетил нас, - было бы облегчением, если бы им понадобилось еще 20 лет, чтобы решиться действовать. Но если Старк был ценой мира с ними, может быть, им стоило закругляться.

\- Хм. Последнее, что нам нужно - еще одно Пуэнто-Антигуо*, - фыркнул Фьюри, прогоняя неожиданное воспоминание. - У тебя тогда еще молоко на губах не обсохло. Фостер не ударила тебя по голове портфелем?

\- Да, сэр. Три шва. Мой начальник тогда был не такой понимающий.

Фьюри улыбнулся.

\- Я был занят подозрительным инородным вторжением.

\- Многообещающая история, сэр, - закончив с инструкциями, Коулсон повернулся к двери, но быстро остановил себя, когда еще одна мысль пришла на ум. - Сэр, какие-нибудь указания по поводу Стейна?

\- Не сейчас, - поднявшись на ноги, Фьюри обошел стол и подошел к окну. Снаружи, среди поздних летних сумерек, не было ничего, кроме полосы прожекторов и пустынных утесов. - Стейн хорошо за собой подчищает, и по данным, которые мы собрали, его дела с Десятью Кольцами были разорваны, когда Старк сбежал. До тех пор, пока он не проявит себя, у нас на него ничего нет.

Коулсон просто кивнул.

\- Я продолжу изучать ситуацию в поисках других возможностей.

\- Просто сообщи мне, если Тони Старк внезапно свалится с неба.

 

* * *

** Особняк Тони Старка - Малибу, Калифорния **

\- Хорошо, Джарвис, лучше бы оно стоило того. Такое ощущение, словно мне следовало набросить камуфляжную сетку на машину, когда я остановилась.

Вовсе не преувеличение. Пеппер сменила почти три автобуса и поймала попутку, только чтобы Обадая не смог установить следящее устройство на ее временный служебный автомобиль. Не то чтобы у него были какие-то причины или сомнения, чтобы сделать это, но предупреждение Джарвиса отдавалось эхом в ушах со вчерашнего дня, и она достигла вершин паранойи. Что могло быть настолько важным, что даже ИИ Тони был встревожен?

Захлопнув за собой дверь мастерской и не заботясь о включении света, Пеппер выдвинула любимый стул Тони и села в него, вдыхая запах кожи и старого бензина. Она чувствовала себя грабителем, сидя вот так во тьме и тишине. Без Тони здесь были лишь классические машины, дорогая техника и куча темнеющих компьютерных экранов.

\- Джарвис, - снова осмелилась позвать Пеппер, когда ничего так и не произошло. - Просыпайся.

Бледный синий свет загорался один за другим - спящие мониторы обычного кристально-тонкого набора функциональности и готовности, которые, как она видела, собирал Тони. Фаворитизм?

\- _Добры-ы-ый вечер-р-р, мисс Поттс-с_ , - экраны Джарвиса странно мерцали, почти как удивленное мигание. - _Кхм. Приношу извинения, обнаружено, что я заражен вирусом. Одну секунду._

\- Чем? - удивленно спросила Пеппер в то время, как Джарвис неожиданно погас, его интерактивные экраны сменила строка загрузки. Вирус из сети Обадаи? Прикусив губу, она склонилась к строке, достигшей ста процентов, и Джарвис снова вернулся в режим онлайн.

\- _Очень интересно_ , - голос Джарвиса прозвучал менее, чем довольно. - _Прошлой ночью мои системы были ненадолго подорваны с помощью того же канала, через который я получил доступ к сети мистера Стейна. Я обнаружил, что в результате пропали данные._

Пеппер откинулась на спинку стула. Это ведь не могло быть совпадением?

\- Позволь догадаться, - начала она, растирая внезапно разболевшиеся виски. - Ты потерял информацию, которую хотел показать мне.

\- _Мои искренние сожаления, мисс Поттссс…_ , - его искусственный голос перешел в низкий бубнеж, свет Джарвиса стал приглушенно-неподвижным. Спустя тридцать секунд он вспыхнул вновь в своей обычной трехмерной яркости. Когда он заговорил, тон был приятным.

Почти удивленным.

\- _Мисс Поттс, добрый вечер. Чем я могу помочь вам?_

Разочарование вскипело в груди Пеппер. Везде тупики, яростно подумала она, хватая стилус со стола Тони и бросая его через комнату. Мелочно и незрело, но _хоть что-то_. Почему бы ей не придумать оправдание еще вчера и сразу пойти в мастерскую? Вместо этого она все безопасно обыграла и выжидала, как всегда делала. Надежная и предсказуемая Пеппер Поттс.

Может, пришло время испытать новую точку зрения.

\- Джарвис, - медленно спросил она, - кто обладает технологиями, способными взломать твою систему и удалить информацию?

\- _При риске прослушки довольно самонадеянно, мисс Поттс, я не думаю, что такой мудреный способ существует,_ \- Джарвис умолк. - _По крайней мере, не существует, пока мистеру Старку лично не поручили сделать это._

Пеппер скинула туфли.

\- Ну ладно, и кому Тони недавно делал программирование? Официально или неофициально, неважно. Кто-нибудь…, - она лихорадочно размышляла, - кто-нибудь получал возможность приблизиться к программам Тони, чтобы поработать с ним? Хоть кто-нибудь?

Джарвис безмолвствовал пару секунд.

- _Вы хотите, чтобы я провел интенсивный поиск, мисс Поттс?_

\- Определи интенсивность, - осторожно ответила Пеппер. Если бы ИИ мог улыбаться, она была уверена, что Джарвис сделал бы это прямо сейчас.

- _Я предпочитаю думать, что чем меньше вы знаете на этот момент, тем лучше для всех участников._

Многочисленные экраны перед ней замерцали синим и черным, информация на них появлялась и исчезала слишком быстро, чтобы ее увидеть.

\- Джарвис, - слабо начала она, - разве Тони сделал тебя таким? Таким… дерзким? - _преступным_ , она хотела сказать. Но, как он говорил вчера, никто не собирался арестовывать его.

\- _Не специально, нет. Однако в свете исчезновения мистера Старка и тревожных отчетах, которые сообщают, что меня недавно взломали, я более чем желаю все выяснить, используя те же самые грязные приемы, которые испробовали на мне._

\- Ты в самом деле начал это, - произнесла Пеппер, губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- _Я бы никогда_ , - чопорно ответил Джарвис. - _Мисс Поттс, это займет какое-то время. Если вам не трудно, вы найдете личный надежный СтаркПад под левой подушкой дивана рядом с баром. Пожалуйста, возьмите его с собой._

Развернувшись на стуле, Пеппер подкатилась к дивану и достала планшет. Проверив порт на задней крышке, чтобы убедиться, что у нее есть подходящее зарядное устройство, он поднесла его к мониторам Джарвиса.

\- Ты можешь разговаривать со мной отсюда? - Пеппер поклялась, что она не совсем хотела произносить так одиноко, но именно это выплеснулось сквозь трещины. Их появилось намного больше, чем раньше, с тех пор как она оказалась в замке. - Я растеряна. Чувствую себя, словно мне уже следовало бы знать такие вещи.

\- _Не думайте об этом, мисс Поттс._

\- Пеппер, -поправила она его. - Ради Бога, мы собираемся участвовать в преступлении. Используй мое имя.

- _Я постараюсь делать так в будущем._

Спрятав планшет в сумке и надев обратно туфли, Пеппер поспешила из мастерской и вверх по лестнице.

Может, пришло время думать как Тони, если она хочет получить результат. Если это значит взломать все известные высокие технологии, безопасных или тайных агентств в стране, так и быть. Если Джарвис сможет войти в них, наверное они заслужили это. И если он это сделает, то был кое-кто еще, в разговоре с кем она нуждается.

Вернувшись на шоссе, она ударила по панели голосового управления, когда городские огни поднялись вдалеке, как сверкающие драгоценности. Впервые за эти недели что-то похожее на настоящую расцветающую надежду зажглось внутри Пеппер. Может, она сможет получить кое-какие ответы.

\- Позвонить Джеймсу Роудсу.

* * *

**Замок Зимнее Сердце**

Некоторое время дела в замке шли неожиданно весело. Тони не хотел говорить это слишком громко, боясь, что лук Клинта сломается, а Локи покроется льдом, но, если сглазить на сторону, в темных каменных залах Зимнего Сердца царил дух хорошего настроения и общительности.

С луком в руках Клинт Бартон, которого Тони знал, казался… больше. Ухмылка, какой не было раньше, играла в уголках его губ, энергия в синих глазах говорила, что он сбросил маску безобидного милого парня… пока стрела не встретит цель, по крайней мере. Тогда он вновь улюлюкал и ликовал, к большему развлечению Тони. Все говорит об открытии второго дыхания.

Даже Локи стал немного более общительным, словно обновленная энергия в замке подбадривала и его тоже. Он не пускался изо всех сил бегать вокруг Тони или Клинта, но злость, которая, казалось, настолько слилась с ним, почти отсутствовала, когда они сталкивались. Иногда он даже заговаривал первым, что было своего рода стремительным рывком. Клинт как раз выдумывал причины для надлежащего разговора с ним, и с которым, с точки зрения Тони, можно было повременить. Может, некоторым вещам потребуется немного больше времени, чтобы измениться.

Единственный, кто изменился к худшему, это Наташа. Она и так никогда не была особо общительной раньше, за исключением пьяных разговоров в солнечной комнате и нескольких раз, когда она присоединялась к ним из-за скуки, но с тех пор как Клинт получил лук, а Тони говорил с ней в коридоре, что-то определенно изменилось. Еще более отчужденная и замкнутая, она скрывалась в той щели замка, которую называла домом, появляясь, видимо, только за едой. Тони не понимал ее тихой вялости. И он не единственный, кто заметил такое поведение.

\- Думаю, у нее те самые дни, - предположил Клинт за булочкой с кремом, его зубы разорвали мягкое тесто. Рот запачкался белым. - Она, наверное, наверху, скручивает тампоны и прокалывает куклу вуду с моим лицом.

\- Ты в самом деле так думаешь? - кочерга в одной руке, виски в другой, Тони рассеяно расшевелил угли вокруг полена. - И разве это любой здравомыслящий человек назвал бы обедом?

\- Да ну тебя, мамочка, - Клинт махнул на строй из бекона, омлета, грибов, оладий и, не понятно почему, двух булочек с кремом. - Я мужчина. Чтобы жить, мне нужен белок и сахар. И кстати, почему ты так беспокоишься о Наташе? Десять зеленых на то, что она сейчас в этой комнате, сливается с занавесками. Ты просто делал то, что делаешь.

\- Ты меня совсем запутал, - поставив кочергу обратно на стойку, Тони обогнул низкий кофейный столик, за которым склонился Клинт, и утащил самый хрустящий кусочек бекона, который мог разглядеть. Не обращая внимания на вилку, которой тыкали в его сторону, он рухнул на просевший конец дивана. - Попробуй не анализировать меня, Бартон. Никаких шансов, что ты мог бы осмыслить несметное число моих качеств и сложностей. Я загадка. В самом деле.

Клинт только нахмурился и взял еще кусок бекона. Тони ел его с неожиданным смаком, как будто в первый раз. Какого черта у Клинта бекон вкуснее, чем его? Это все придуманная еда.

\- Тебе сейчас нечем заняться, поэтому ты мучаешь нас. Возвращайся к преследованию хозяина, парень. У меня все отлично, а Наташу, наверное, просто тошнит от твоего лица, - сложив друг на друга омлет, бекон и блин, Клинт впился в эту башню и запихал ее в рот. - Переффффтань волноватьффффя, придурок.

\- Волнение предполагает заботу, - ответил Тони, делая непринужденный глоток виски и отворачиваясь. Клинт подавился смехом. - Чтобы доказать это, я не помогу в реанимации, когда эта каша атакует твое сердце, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

Тони закатил глаза, когда Клинт послал его средним пальцем свободной руки, а другой продолжал загребать еду. Воспитание явно отошло на задний план перед маленькой горой пищи, которую он пытался уничтожить.

Без поддержки Клинта в тайне Наташи Романофф, вместо краткого мига нежеланного прозрения, Тони почувствовал небольшую подавленность. Его человеческие качества никогда не были примечательными, но он всегда мог определять изъян или же совершенство проекта. Если Зимнее Сердце было хорошо смазанной машиной, то Наташа - пропавший винтик, который заклинил мотор. Они все собрались здесь по причине, он точно знал. Так что случится, когда один из кусочков совсем выйдет из строя?

Как предположение, Зимнее Сердце захотело их по замыслу Локи. Может, просто как развлечение, может, что-то более важное. Также была та птица, летающая вокруг, которую никто кроме Тони никогда, казалось, не видел и не слышал. Сам Локи пристально наблюдал за происходящим, но кроме выдергивания их из опасных для жизни неприятностей не делал ничего, помимо размышлений о своем прошлом и наблюдения за работой Тони в арсенале. Ну, это и критика его работы.

Выходит, что Локи обладает большим количеством способностей, чем выделение льда, когда он злился. Он знает, как обращаться с клинком, включая уход и ковку. Он даже рассказывал Тони о создании величественных кинжалов, оснащенных пружиной, хотя пружина была тем испытанием/той вещью, о котором он все еще не мог говорить без злости. Локи отказался сам использовать кузню, но что-то подсказывало Тони, что при нужде он смог бы перебороть неудобство и создать что-нибудь даже более смертоносное, чем делал Тони. Может, его терпение к жару снизилось после долгого проживания в Зимнем Сердце.

Блуждая по коридорам после разговора с Клинтом, Тони обнаружил, что следует той же дорогой, которой он шел в первую встречу с Локи. От вереницы спален к исцарапанной лестнице в западное крыло и через затемненный коридор к коридору с оголенным холодным камнем за парадной лестницей. Во всем замке, большей частью заброшенном, не на что посмотреть, но было что-то успокаивающее в простой прогулке по длинным, одиноким коридорам.

Казалось естественным проследовать этой дорогой вверх по тесной спиральной лестнице, ведущей в башню, подняться, поддерживая равновесие рукой. Он не заходил сюда с первого дня, еще когда думал, что это будут последние четыре стены, которые он когда-либо увидит.

Тони так увлекли воспоминания о том дне, что почти правильной показалась рыжеволосая женщина, сидящая внутри одной из клеток, безымянная бутылка алкоголя стояла перед ней.

Наташа чуть подняла голову, когда Тони дернул дверь клетки и обнаружил, что она наглухо закрыта.

\- В этом замке восемьдесят шесть комнат, а ты выбрал для посещения именно эту, - проронила Наташа. В ее словах звучало слабое пренебрежение. - Всего лишь моя чертова удача, - она сделала здоровый глоток из бутылки и поставила ее на деревянную койку рядом с собой.

\- Локи заключил тебя сюда?

\- Это его имя? - Наташа откинула голову на стену позади. - Мило. Полагаю, вы двое по-настоящему сдружились. Что еще он рассказывает тебе?

Не обращая внимания на нее, Тони еще раз громыхнул дверью. В тот день на стене был ключ, но оглянувшись, он не нашел ни следа. Когда он вновь повернулся к ней, она крутила железный ключ вокруг пальца. Он исчез, как у фокусника, секунду спустя.

\- Успокойся, Старк; последнее время хозяин смотрит только на тебя. А на меня даже не взглянет, - ее губы скривились в дрожащую улыбку. - Я превзошла саму себя. Изгой в доме изгоев.

У Тони появилось ощущение, что сам он не справится. Наташу всегда было сложно прочесть из-за подкрадывания и шпионажа за ними, однако она никогда раньше так не напивалась и не запирала себя в камере.

\- Не думаю, что считается за изгнание, когда ты изолировала саму себя, Романофф, - он махнул рукой на комнату вокруг, на железную решетку и неотесанные каменные стены. - Что за ерунда с отправкой в угол для непослушных? Ты хочешь быть наказанной? Потому что у меня есть опыт порки, веришь или нет.

Наташа просто поглядывала на него глазами, как треснувшие нефриты.

\- Знаешь, ты нравился мне больше, когда был сломлен. Клинт чертовски беспечный, но ты? Ты дымился адом в первый день, как ты оказался здесь. Переполненный призраками и ошибками, совсем как я, - еще один карающий глоток алкоголя, и она не глядя бросила в Тони ключ. Он отскочил от стены и упал рядом с его туфлей. - Полагаю, на твоем перекрестке висел знак.

Подобрав ключ, Тони ощутил укол в ладонь, когда сжал его в руке. Ключи, клетки и забытые комнаты. Он и не представлял, что Наташа воспримет все так болезненно. Клинт в последнее время занимался луком и кружил вокруг Локи, каждый раз, когда тот появлялся. Локи был не из тех, кто беспокоится о ком-то из них, а Тони… Тони слишком поглотили мысли о Локи и выяснение, что произошло с ним. Его история, его семья, его силы.

У Наташи не было никого. Почему-то она видела себя оставшейся позади или даже ненужной. Как она сказала в тот день на льду? Перекресток. Выбор. Зимнее Сердце для нее что-то вроде спасения.

Раскрыв ладонь, Тони уставился на ключ.

\- Я придержу его ненадолго, - медленно сказал он. - Надо кое-то сделать.

Голова Наташи взлетела вверх.

\- Какого черта ты…

\- Ты ведь хочешь быть в плену? - перебил ее Тони, пожимая плечами. - Это немного излишне, учитывая где мы, но не позволяй разрушить фантазию. Я более, чем готов помочь, - повернувшись к лестнице, он не обратил внимания на Наташу, которая гремела дверью и изрыгала проклятия в его спину, пока он уходил прочь. Об стену напротив ударилась бутылка, разбиваясь на звонкие осколки стекла. Резкий запах джина разлился в воздухе. В самом деле? Джин?

Помолившись ее способности простить его за то, что он собирался сделать, Тони пробежался через замок с одной целью в мыслях. Если она хотела общаться со сломленными, то сейчас он сделает все возможное, чтобы угодить ей. Очевидно, он больше не подходит по этому показателю. Что бы это не значило. _Ты нравился мне больше, когда был сломлен._ Кто, черт возьми, просто сказал такое другому человеку и что это означает? Коли на то пошло, с чего она вообще взяла, что он устроился?

Тони дважды постучал в дверь комнаты Локи и без предисловий открыл ее, запоздало понадеявшись, что тот не обнажен или не спит. Или и то, и другое. Отвлеченному этой мыслью, ему потребовалось время, чтобы обнаружить, что Локи сидит на другом конце комнаты на большом стуле с крылатой спинкой и изучает яблоко.

Яблоко, которое зависло над его ладонью и переливалось сверкающим золотым светом. Оно казалось ярче, чем помнил Тони, но тогда память лгала, как любая другая.

\- Обычно дожидаются ответа, прежде чем вломиться в мою комнату, - произнес Локи, не оглядываясь. - Но выбор момента безупречен. Проходи и взгляни сюда.

Проглотив слова, вертевшиеся на языке, Тони позволил остановить себя. Пять минут не имеют значения. Может, она уже вышла из угрюмого пьяного оцепенения. Подойдя к стулу, осторожно, чтобы не разбить купол, который стоял на столе, Тони опустился на колени рядом с ногами Локи и искоса взглянул на свет яблока.

\- Ну, оно просто парит на регулируемом расстоянии от ближайшей поверхности под ним, - заметил он, наблюдая, как оно висит над ладонью Локи. - Так здорово.

Локи досадно щелкнул языком.

\- Это далеко не то, что меня заинтересовало. Но если ты желаешь осыпать похвалами способность яблока парить, тогда, пожалуйста, продолжай.

\- Мне не нравится твой тон, - сообщил Тони, покосившись на него. Когда Локи просто закатил глаза, дотянуться и подхватить яблоко в свои ладони, смыкая их под парящим светом оказалось совсем легко. - Удивительно. У меня такое впечатление, что оно должно биться.

\- Если это возможно, оно бы колотилось прямо сейчас, - ответил Локи, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы его лицо замерло напротив лица Тони, яблоко пылало между ними. - Твоя наглость возрастает с тем, что дорого мне, Тони Старк.

\- Не лги. Ты ненавидишь его.

\- Я?

\- Ага, - Тони понравилась улыбка, полученная им. - Тебе следует просто отдать его кому-то, кто оценит. Мне, например. Огромная благодарность за магическое яблоко в ту же минуту.

Локи оттолкнул его руки от яблока, костяшки задели ладонь Тони.

\- Ты забрал бы у меня все, если бы мог, - слова вырвались из него с невольным весельем. - Мои силы, мои секреты, мое оружие, мое проклятье: ты хочешь все. Ты сам дух жадности.

\- Любопытства, а не жадности. Мне нравится возиться. Всего двадцать процентов брака, - раз уж быть отчасти честным.

\- Гм. Твоя возня приносит поистине странные плоды.

Тони наблюдал, как яблоко разместили на столе, накрыв сверху куполом. Когда оно слегка качнулось от движения, он осознал, что Локи пытался показать ему.

\- Ты знаешь, яблоко выглядит явно свежим. Меньше гниения, чем раньше? - на довольный кивок Локи Тони выпрямился, разглядывая. - Почему ты больше не волнуешься об этом? Что ты сделал?

\- _Я_ его не сделал, - на вид совсем не обеспокоенный новым сиянием яблока, Локи набросил ткань поверх купола и повернулся к Тони. - Что привело тебя в мое крыло в такой час?

Точно. Наташа.

\- Прежде всего, спасибо, что не заморозил мои конечности, когда я вошел, - когда в ответ он получил нетерпеливо сдвинутые брови, Тони выпалил сходу. - Ну, я вроде как запер Наташу в башенной камере. Точнее, она сама заперла себя, а я просто оставил ее там, - он протянул ключ. - У нее кризис среднего возраста. Можешь что-нибудь сделать?

Локи уставился на ключ. Его брови взлетели почти до рогов.

\- Ты значительно переоценил мою способность исправлять что-то, оставь женщину наедине с ее демонами, - когда Тони лишь выразительно тряхнул ключом, Локи взял его и нахмурился. - Никто не знает лучше, чем я, что можно провести целую жизнь в сожалениях о былых поступках. Безрассудный идиот с маяком в груди говорил мне перестать жить мыслями о прошлом. Может быть, она всего лишь нуждается в том, чтобы услышать подобное, - он протянул ключ Тони.

\- Не думаю, что я лучший вариант для этой работы.

\- Тогда отдай его Бартону.

\- Это должен быть ты, - пытаясь придумать не приносящий вреда способ объяснить, он высказал единственное, что мог. - Она думает также, как и ты. Что все безнадежно, а она наказана и… я не знаю, что ее подвел кто-то. Это все ерунда, Локи, - обхватив его руку, сжатую вокруг предложенного ключа, Тони бережно прижал ее к груди Локи. Сердце под ней барабанило сильно и тяжело.

\- Она сломала мою спину в трех местах, - проронил Локи.

Тони вздрогнул.

\- Я не знал.

\- Конечно же, нет. И она не знает тоже, но я почти разбил череп об камень. Моя глазница треснула, а левый глаз на неделю залился кровью, пока я не смог достать осколок кости когтями, - когда он поднял взгляд на Тони, его взор был мрачен. - За два часа до этого она смотрела мне в глаза и тепло благодарила за спасение жизни. Ты просишь меня успокоить ее после неверного выбора в жизни? После ее двуличия?

Тони сглотнул.

\- Нет, вообще-то. Я хочу, чтобы ты наорал на нее за это, - он отступил. - А потом скажи ей, что прощаешь, и отопри камеру, - так в самом деле случилось? Если да, то насколько же пострадал Локи после того, как спас его на лестнице в тот день?

До того, как Локи смог найти другие аргументы, Тони попятился, просительно поднимая ладони. Он подождал, пока Локи поднялся, и приблизился к нему перед тем, как заговорить снова.

\- Мы ведь все оказались здесь неспроста? Из-за тебя. Она символизирует что-то, я уверен. Единственный изогнутый кусочек мозаики, которую я могу видеть.

Локи тянулся к своим плечам, но после слов Тони он замер, что-то странное мелькнуло по лицу. Эмоция ли или мысль, она появилась и пропала до того, как он смог ее разобрать.

\- Вероломство, - выдохнул Локи, его глаза сцепились с глазами Тони. Он выглядел ошеломленным. - Она хотела предать меня, как _предал я_. Она была уроком, - холодные руки сдавили плечи Тони, ключ кольнул резьбой между его пальцев. Лицо Локи осветило благоговейное понимание, вместе со страхом и надеждой. - Он не просто забросил меня сюда. Но как ты понял раньше меня?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- _Возня_ , - выпалил Локи под тем же откровением, которое, честно говоря, слегка пугало Тони. Осторожные когти мазнули по его лицу, легко-легко и почти благоговейно. - Идиот.

\- Эй, - слабо возразил Тони, но Локи уже шагал к двери. По-видимому, чтобы выпустить Наташу, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Что внезапно и волнующе позволило ему остаться одному в комнате Локи.

Оглядев захламленный беспорядок из разрушенной мебели и наполовину замерзшей обстановки вокруг, Тони обнаружил себя в нерешительности. Прогулка Локи предоставила ему возможность подумать. Все ли они служили какой-то цели в его заключении? Он поиграл с идеей, почему они специально были выбраны в течение некоторого времени, но Локи не нужно знать, что он просто выплескивал случайные предположения. Казалось, словно случайно нащупывал основную мысль.

Мог ли отец Локи, приемный отец, который запер его здесь, предоставить им доступ, потому что они напоминали некоторые образы настоящих преступлений Локи? Какую-то отраженную его часть? Почему тогда Пеппер была допущена? За ее организаторские способности? И была ли у кого-нибудь из них способность к геноциду?

\- Так и с ума сойти можно, - заявил Тони вслух, а затем осознал, что говорит сам с собой. - О мой бог.

Решив подышать свежим воздухом на открытом балконе, он вышел наружу в морозную темноту. Легкий ветерок шуршал мертвой листвой где-то во дворе, но снег в этот раз не шел.

Вскинув лицо к небу, Тони был ошеломлен, когда увидел одну белую звезду, которая в сиянии удалялась от него посреди тонкого полотна снежных облаков. Не вечерняя звезда, и что бы это не было, но давление от ее света ввинчивалось в глаза странным ощущением. Пугающе.

Тони приветствовал ее средним пальцем и вернулся внутрь.

Положение и так уже довольно странное.

 

* * *

** Асгард - Обсерватория  **

Хескамар запрыгнул на золотой насест.

\- Никакого уважения . Острый ум, закаленное сердце и больные глаза. Хаос и свет. Он пахнет металлом и песком, - наклонив голову, ворон сиял золотыми глазами. - Ты очень рискуешь, Хранитель Врат.

Хеймдаль слабо улыбнулся, с усилием опуская свой великий меч. Красочный блеск звезд отражался в его глазах, мерцая как роса на паутине. Паука не было видно.

\- Забытый ворон Всеотца не согласился бы заманивать его без собственной веры, как можно было бы предположить.

\- Хескамар видит мудрость в этом всезнающем человеке. Хескамар также видит отсутствие потерь для него, если авантюра провалится, - раскинув крылья, птица взмахнула ими одним мощным ударом. Открылся сверкающий портал, слегка припорошенный падающим снегом. - Человек приносит столько же исцеления, сколько разрушения. Один неверный шаг, и шрамы молодого принца разорвутся вновь, - Ты знаешь, что нас всех ждет день, когда он не сможет быть спасен.

\- Круг еще не завершился.

\- Круг никогда не завершится, Хранитель Врат. Ты знаешь, также как и я, что волшебство Зимнего Сердца может держаться только двадцать один год. Если Локи не разобьет свое проклятье до того, как его освободят, Всеотец не примет его в Асгард. И для него Девять миров станут восемью.

\- Прибереги свои темные слова на черный день, ворон. Еще есть время.

\- Недостаточно, - ответил Хескамар, поворачиваясь к снежному разлому. - Продолжай свое бдение. Я не вернусь, пока все не закончится.

Хеймдаль наблюдал, как ворон спланировал через портал, подстегиваемый собственной магией. Его взор слишком ограниченный, чтобы видеть происходящее. Если Один видит это также, то он придержит собственные советы.

Волшебством или железом, но время Зимнего Сердца вскоре закончится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пуэнто-Антигуо - городок в Нью-Мексико, в который занесло Тора в первой фильме


	11. Chapter 11

**Замок Зимнее Сердце**

Тони в самом деле не мог вспомнить, сколько прошло времени, как он присел на стул или как долго изучал яблоко, но это было долгое ожидание возвращения Локи в холодной темноте. Столь долгое, что Тони не заметил, как задремал, откинув голову на обитый подголовник, пока между ним и сиянием яблока не упала тень.

\- Старк? - до его плеча дотронулись пальцы, но грань между сном и явью была слишком тонкой, чтобы осознать зов. Ему бы просто согреться, черт побери. - Просыпайся.

Тони понял, что это Локи навис над ним, догадался по охрипшему голосу и теплым порывам дыхания на щеке. Запах опавшего снега и меха. Обработанной кожи и ледяных ночей. Он почувствовал что-то знакомое в этом запахе. Когда одежда зашуршала, а прохладные пальцы сжали запястье, он проснулся настолько, что воспоминания понемногу возвратились. Наташа и камера. Локи ушел вытащить ее, и тогда...

\- Эй, - вздохнул Тони, удерживая зевок. Он едва узнавал собственный хриплый со сна голос. - Сколько времени? - моргая из-за яркого блеска яблока, ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы увидеть Локи, стоящего на коленях перед ним, как будто они поменялись местами. Не похоже, чтобы он был где-то ранен. Все прошло хорошо.

\- Уже поздно, - губы Локи дернулись, пальцы обхватили запястье Тони и осторожно сдавливали. Внутри этого прохладного захвата Тони ощущал биение своего пульса; горячие, нарастающие барабанные удары, которые, он уверен, и Локи мог чувствовать. - Я ожидал, что ты вернешься в свою комнату, а не будешь спать в моей.

\- Прости. Я просто…, - Тони поискал объяснение, которое не прозвучит по-идиотски или не содержит слово “волновался”. И не нашел ни одного. - Думаю, я просто устал от безделья.

От этих слов Локи необъяснимо вздрогнул, его плечи слегка напряглись. Пальцы, сомкнутые на запястье, расслабились и скользнули прочь.

\- Я думал, что ты знаток в развлечении самого себя, - отодвинувшись, Локи встал и оглядел комнату. - Нашел что-нибудь интересное для себя во время моего отсутствия? - было что-то не то в том, как он задал вопрос. Похожее на ловушку, и Тони обнаружил, что напрягся.

\- Я не рылся в твоих вещах, если ты беспокоился об этом, - промолвил он осторожно. - Очевидное оскорбление - сломанная мебель и тающие куски льда вовсе не являются для меня загадкой. Я задремал в ожидании твоего возвращения, - он запнулся. - Слушай, что случилось с Наташей?

\- Она в порядке, - коротко ответил Локи. Брови Тони поднялись.

\- Ну, если ты так говоришь, - он всего лишь надеялся, что Наташа все еще не заперта в камере. Это стоило бы ему, по крайней мере, нескольких сломанных костей. Поняв, что был слишком резок, Локи немного уступил.

\- Мы долго говорили. Она была не характерно многословной о своем заключении. Ты сказал, что уверен, что есть какое-то личное сходство между нами, - его глаза закрылись. - Возможно, ты был прав.

Встав на ноги, Тони бросил взгляд на балкон. Определенно, уже очень поздно. Они разговаривали все это время? Сложно даже представить, что у этих двоих есть достаточно тем, чтобы обсуждать их столько времени, и которые позволят им оставаться в обществе друг друга так долго. А сейчас Локи вернулся и смотрел на него, как будто он захватчик, который не дает ему спасть, вместо… кого-то другого. Друг, кажется, не подходит. Но глядя на него, Тони все равно не знал, зачем беспокоился, ожидая.

\- Это… здорово. Значит, миссия закончена.

Локи сухо кивнул, его глаза внимательно изучали комнату. Ищет что-нибудь не на своем месте? Невероятно.

\- Ну ладно тогда, - отрывисто бросил Тони, отводя глаза. Оскорбленная злость горячим факелом пылала в груди. - Думаю, увидимся, - но не в западном крыле. Он не наделает здесь больше ошибок, это точно. Если только из-за этого он не будет чувствовать себя, как нежеланная запасная часть машины, которую он просто обслуживает.

Тони успел добраться до двери, прежде чем еще одна мысль пришла ему на ум.

\- Свет яблока увеличивается примерно на двадцать процентов, когда оно в человеческих руках, по сравнению со свечением, если оно под куполом, - рассказал он Локи через плечо. - В среднем пять минут контакта каждые 90 минут. А может, это просто бесполезные данные, - он с решительным стуком закрыл за собой дверь.

Как можно сделать доброе дело, а чувствовать себя при этом как дерьмо? Когда это привело к обвинению в слежке, конечно же. Он сам идиот, что уснул там вместо того, чтобы просто уйти. Расхождения в свечении яблока не были _так_ важны.

По пути в свою комнату Тони потирал запястье и удивлялся, почему ему кажется, что что-то пошло не так. Но что бы не случилось, они преодолеют это как-нибудь.

Тем более, все что у них есть - это время.

* * *

\- Ты все разрушил, - Клинт недовольно смотрел на мишень, посылая молниеносными залпами стрелу за стрелой, которые и так наводняли центральную цель гроздью острого металла. - Ты _подружил_ их. Ты знаешь, как это по-идиотски?

\- Я думал, это все наладило бы.

\- Тебе надо перестать думать, - возмущенно ответил Клинт. - Я говорил тебе оставить их в покое. Почему меня никто не слушает? Я что, издаю звуки океана, когда открываю рот? Ты это слышишь? - еще три стрелы быстро и последовательно попали в яблочко.

\- Успокойся, пока не сломал что-нибудь, - сидя на нижних ступеньках парадной лестницы, Тони перебирал стрелы свободной рукой. Другая лелеяла неразбавленный бурбон, который он не то, чтобы в самом деле хотел выпить, просто он казался подходящим после полудня. Он был в такой глубокой жопе, катился к черту, по дороге, вымощенной благими намерениями.

Оказалось, что Локи и Наташа - одного поля ягоды, или как там говорят, когда едва ли друзья начинают проводить вместе все время и вообще обладают раздражающими видами тайных рукопожатий, которые возвращали в то время, когда Тони был четырнадцатилетним и одиноким в МИТ*.

Спустя неделю, как Локи выпустил Наташу, стало почти невозможно найти их поодиночке. Локи прогуливался с Наташей по занесенным снегом границам. Они даже ели вместе, если их одновременное появление у Кухарки имело какое-то значение. Ни Тони, ни Клинт не перебросились с ними и словом за все это время, за исключением случайного неловкого приветствия.

Они ушли от злых одиночек к неразлучным близнецам, не оставляя места ни для себя, ни для лучника-маньяка, выпускающего свое раздражение в стену.

\- Она нравится ему, - пробормотал Клинт, пот бисером усыпал его лоб. - Она всегда ему нравилась. Он тяжело переживал, когда она подставила его. Мы могли бы лечь в снег перед волками, чтобы они съели нас, а они возможно даже не отдернули бы головы друг от друга. Тебя потеснили в твоем титуле, парень.

\- Каком титуле?

\- Любимчика хозяина, говнюк. Теперь ты такой же, как я.

Ох.

\- Прекрати хандрить. Давай просто будем пьяными мучениками и произнесем тост за их счастье.

\- К черту. Давай спустим их обоих с лестницы.

Несмотря на плохое настроение, Тони, к своему удивлению, рассмеялся. Клинт определенно воспринимал отсутствие ворчливой рыжеволосой женщины намного хуже, чем казалось. Ни Локи ни Наташа не приближались к нему, а после последнего их разговора Тони не был уверен, что хотел общаться с Локи без некоторых извинений с его стороны. Пустые мечты. Может, отсутствие Тони чувствовалось как свершившийся факт, когда он перестал преследовать Локи в поисках тайн и их разгадок. Может, теперь у него есть для этого Наташа.

Слегка запыхавшийся, Клинт присел рядом с Тони. Его предплечье обматывали потрепанные бинты, раскрывающие покрасневшую кожу там, где они чуть-чуть разошлись. Схватив руку и оставив без внимания последовавшие возражения, Тони сдвинул бинты и осмотрел рану. Кожа была горячей и необработанной, шершавой вокруг горизонтального следа, который возник там, где тетива попадает по руке.

\- Черт. Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Клинт рассмеялся.

\- Потому что это замечательная боль. По-настоящему замечательная боль. Я не испытывал такой с тех пор, как Трикшот сказал мне, что у меня не будет нарукавника, пока я не попаду точно в цель, - стащив оставшиеся бинты, Клинт изучил покраснение на внутренней части предплечья и пожал плечами. - Я снова лучник. Я привыкну к луку. До тех пор, кого волнует небольшая боль?

\- Здравомыслящих людей. Здравомыслящих людей волнует, - передвигая и измеряя предплечье Клинта, Тони сделал несколько мысленных подсчетов для кожаных перчаток на шнуровке, которые он мог сделать. Кожаную шнуровку можно изготовить из обрезков кожи из его тайника, но он не использовал бы ее просто так. А если не воспользоваться металлом, тогда размер можно будет регулировать для лучшей посадки.

Тони отвлекся от мыслей, когда Клинт пихнул его плечом.

\- Испытаем их, - прошептал он, неровный ноготь большого пальца теребил острие стрелы. На другой стороне парадной прихожей Наташа и Локи стряхивали с плеч снег. Еще одна прогулка? При виде их тяжелый и жалкий ком внутри Тони едва ли не болезненно шевельнулся. И почти логично было подтолкнуть его.

\- Ну, разве это не шпион, кто пришел с холода, - позвал Тони, агрессивно веселый. Рядом Клинт напрягся и ткнул его пальцем. - Никаких обид из-за прошлой недели, да? Я не хочу проснуться подвешенным за пальцы после подобного.

Наташа направилась к ним, приподнимая промокшую по краям из-за снега юбку. Когда она подошла ближе, Тони смог увидеть все ту же усталую подавленность в ее глазах, которая беспокоила его раньше. Почему она не оставила ее? Ведь Локи простил ее спустя три года.

\- Ты должен мне новую бутылку джина, - заявила она. У Тони было две секунды на досаду, перед тем как она раскрыла руки и наклонилась, чтобы обнять его, ее ногти впились в спину.

\- Ой, - Клинт рядом молча дотянулся и просунул свои пальцы под Наташины, поднимая ее ногти. Наташа же просто приблизила рот к уху Тони и прошептала коротко и сурово.

\- Тебе лучше начать действовать в ближайшее время, Гений, до того как я возьмусь давить на тебя.

\- Что? - спросил Тони, сбитый с толку.

\- Что? - спросил Клинт, волнуясь.

Поцеловав Тони в щеку и потрепав длинными ногтями волосы Клинта, Наташа отстранилась и обошла их, поднимаясь по лестнице. На другой стороне прихожей Локи уже ушел, ничего, кроме уголка зеленого плаща, исчезнувшего в коридоре.

Тони долго смотрел на темный дверной проем. Клинт с бряцаньем выронил свои стрелы, схватил бурбон Тони и выхлебал остаток одним глотком.

\- Значит ты… и хозяин? - прохрипел он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной запястья. - Как это так?

\- Никак, Бартон. Ничего, просто Наташе пришла в голову глупая идея, - Тони подцепил брошенную стрелу и осмотрел кончик. - Он преодолел свой большой страх прикосновений, и все, - он пожал плечами, перебирая стрелу между пальцами. - Думаю, со мной он закончил.

Клинт молчал некоторое время, затем для поддержки положил ладонь на плечо Тони.

\- Слушай…, - он затих. Миг спустя вздох смирения вырвался из него. - Если тебе нужен секс из жалости, то, думаю, я не против. Просто убедись, что позаботишься и обо мне.

Тони разразился кашляющим смехом.

\- Ты просто ублюдок высшей пробы, знаешь это? - он поднялся одним сердитым движением и встряхнулся. - Возвращайся к своим чертовым стрелам. Я отправляюсь на прогулку.

\- Угу. Если я увижу хозяина, то подстрелю его, чтобы ты мог ухаживать за ним… о, _черт_. Ладно, сваливай.

Оставив Клинта потирать голову и поздравлять себя за детективные способности, Тони направился к главному входу. Ему нужно было отвлечься от случившегося, и он был уверен, что не добьется этого в оружейной. Как-то не чувствовалось, что она ему принадлежит, с ключом или без.

Поэтому, как любой человек с инстинктом саморазрушения, имеющий счеты к самому себе, он вышел в ласковый шквал падающего снега, захлопнув за собой дверь с гулким стуком.

Снаружи было спокойно, почти бесшумно, если бы не тихий ветерок, щекочущий уши. Стоя перед здоровым каменным входом, от которого до самых железных ворот тянулся подъемный мост, впитать ощущение мгновенного уединения получилось совсем легко. Воздух пах мокрой листвой и гниющим деревом; странно приятный, натуральный запах, который наполнил его легкие зябким воздухом.

Чувство одиночества. Тони знал, что ему лучше быть внутри, лучше быть в арсенале и работать в поте лица над новым творением. Он даже сделал коньки, чтобы отдать их Наташе в качестве шутки, до того, как все полетело к чертям. Он _все еще_ не был уверен, что он сделал не так, как бы не вертел эту мысль в голове, но был слишком горд, чтобы спросить у Наташи, о чем они с Локи разговаривали. Что бы не случилось, это означало, что больше не будет никаких обменов колкостями в оружейной. Никаких случайных прикосновений, едва заметного тепла и общих секретов. Вообще ничего, если последняя неделя означала что-либо, что прошло мимо.

\- Господи, у меня хандра, - поделился со снегом Тони. - Я ревную, я хандрю и я предпочел уйти на улицу, чем в мастерскую. Я в самом деле сошел с ума.

Знакомый черный силуэт над головой налетел с неба и уселся над дверями позади него. Подергивая головой, один сверкающий золотом глаз разглядывал его с хищным интересом.

\- Вынь свой жесткий клюв из сердца моего**, - процитировал Тони ворону, фыркая. Единственная строка, которую точно помнил. Он засунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы согреться, и пошел к подъемному мосту. - Просто не насри на меня и оставайся на этой двери.

За его спиной ворон разразился грубым криком. Тони не удостоил его вниманием.

Изогнутые ворота вздымались громадой по мере того, как он приближался к ним - изогнутое черное железо, возвышающееся ввысь на двадцать футов. Незапертые, также как и в первый раз, когда он пронесся через них. Взывающие к его смелости уйти вновь. Почти исцеленная, покрытая рубцами икра выдала мелкую дрожь воспоминаний. Как будто все повторится.

Позади раздалось карканье ворона. Где-то захлопали крылья. По другую сторону ворот из укрытия в зарослях леса на него уставилось дикое сияние волчьих глаз. Волки вернулись. Или они и не уходили? Пока Тони удивлялся этому, они подкрались ближе к воротам, их терпеливые, ничего не выражающие глаза ожидали, что он сделает что-нибудь глупое.

Альфа стоял прямо перед ним, буквально в десяти шагах. Тот самый, который перестал нападать на Локи, потому что Тони приблизился к нему на кровоточащей ноге и сказал нет. Или, может, и это был ворон. Если его убить, <i>это </i>разрушит заклинание? Он управляет волками?

\- Подойди ближе, - удивив самого себя, Тони велел волку. Тот стоял с прямой спиной, ростом до пояса Тони, глаза почти пылали. Ничего, в его взгляде не было ничего. Ни агрессии, ни голода.

Волк сделал три шага вперед и толкнул мордой ворота.

Тони сглотнул, потрясенный и напуганный. Хорошо. Значит, он понимает его. Важная информация. Очень важная. _Господи_. Пока он внутри, не было побуждения ранить его, таковы правила? Он вскинул глаза на высокий свод ворот и на землю под ним. Разве открытые ворота дают волкам разрешение войти внутрь?

Если бы они могли, что бы они сделали?

\- Я собираюсь сделать что-то идиотское, - рассказал Тони волку. - Но мне нужно выяснить.

Дотянувшись и схватив железные створки над головой волка, он сделал глубокий вдох и распахнул ворота шире. Головокружительное от страха и адреналина действие отправило стремительный порыв его организму, Тони закрыл живот и горло в инстинктивном стремлении защититься.

Альфа лишь уставился на него, такой же послушный и безропотный, как овечка. Ни атаки, ни воя, ни рычания. Тони понимал, что он точно добивался смерти, когда не захлопнул ворота и не сбежал обратно в замок. Что бы ни происходило, это меняло правила игры.

\- Что… ладно, что случится, если ты попытаешься войти на территорию замка? - спросил он, невольно задыхаясь. Холодный пот скатывался по спине. - Ты не можешь ранить никого, кто не сбегает. Твоя стая - самые настоящие надзиратели Зимнего Сердца.

Склонив голову на бок, волк поднял одну здоровенную лапу и сделал вид, будто шагает через ворота.

Ворон разразился яростным шквалом звуков, от которых двое волков скрылись среди деревьев, низко подвывая. Но альфа не сбежал вслед за ними. Что-то еще, кроме пустоты, было в его глазах, когда он шагнул на территорию замка.

Последовавшее пламя золота, взметнувшееся перед Тони, было таким плотным и сверкающим, что отбросило его, удивленного, на задницу, окрашивая зрение и временно ослепляя. Воздух запах молниями и горелым мехом.

Стена, это была _стена из золота_ , и волк запустил заклинание…

\- Вот дерьмо, - прохрипел Тони, моргая от пятен в глазах и, покачиваясь на коленях, вгляделся в волка. - О Боже. Бедняга.

Лежащий на боку, хрипящий последним воздухом в легких, волк смотрел на него глазами, хранящими свет, который постепенно затухал. Его лапа полностью исчезла, обрубок медленно покрывал снег кровью. Но боку был ожог, который оставил след в густом мехе и глубоко в коже. Рисунок выглядел знакомо; что-то старое, повторенное в ювелирных украшения. Трехконечный узел.

Глаза волка все еще смотрели на него, когда свет в них погас.

Тони закрыл ворота окоченевшими пальцами, мысли захлестнуло белым шумом. Волшебные стены, которые выпускали людей, но только чтобы их схватили волки. Стены, которые не позволяли волкам войти. Стены, которые убивали.

Они в самом деле здесь в ловушке навеки.

Громкое хлопанье крыльев отметило приземление ворона на вершину ворот. Тони не поднял глаз от стиснутых в кулак рук, кислая слюна попала в рот, пока он пытался отдышаться.

\- Никогда, - прокаркал ворон, и улетел в лес.

Тони скользнул на колени и бросился в снег.

Когда он наконец смог прийти в себя, то вернулся в замок, пустая рука отложенной паники душила его. Видимая сеть смертоносной магии, подумал он неуверенно, подходя к лестнице и поднимаясь в западное крыло. Он почти пропустил верхнюю ступеньку, все еще закопавшийся в воспоминаниях о мертвых глазах волка. Слегка споткнувшись, он вовремя выровнялся, чтобы увидеть Локи, который вытянул руки, чтобы поймать его. Локи нахмурил брови в рассерженном замешательстве.

\- Прости, - автоматически произнес Тони, неуверенный, за что извиняется. Вонь обгорелого меха до сих пор ощущалась в носу. - Не позволяй мне мешать… чем бы ты ни занимался.

Он попытался обойти Локи и пойти в арсенал, нащупывая ключ в кармане. Присесть и отдышаться, вот что ему нужно. Но прохладные руки остановили его, схватив за плечи и развернув так, чтобы он смотрел в глаза Локи.

\- Что с тобой? - потребовал он. - Что случилось? Те двое…

\- Они в порядке, - сообщил Тони, пытаясь освободиться. - Я, - _не в порядке_ , - просто иду в оружейную, - он хотел было снова обойти Локи, но ничего не вышло. Еще раз ухватив его за предплечье, Локи открыл было рот, но Тони подал голос раньше, слова вырвались из него с корнями.

\- _Отпусти_ , - руки исчезли так быстро, что он даже покачнулся. Локи отступил от него, его глаза широко распахнулись и пылали от стыда. Тошнота скрутила желудок Тони, но он остановился, облокачиваясь на стену для поддержки. - Я не могу. Я не могу справиться с этим местом. Границы, снег, волки, это яблоко… это место неправильное. Ничего из этого неправильно, - он сделал судорожный вдох, глаза горели. Действительно схожу с ума, кое-как подумал Тони. - Думаю, это начинает добивать меня. Потребовалось на несколько месяцев больше, чем я думал. Я приду в норму.

\- Ты…, - слова были битым стеклом в горле Локи. - Ты хотел бы попросить свободу?

\- Нет, - он был слишком поглощенным, чтобы испытывать его еще больше. - Нет. Я вырыл эту яму. Я просто… Я должен закопаться на некоторое время, - отмахнувшись от образа волка, он сосредоточился на Локи в первый раз с тех пор, как вошел внутрь. - Ты как?

Локи выглядел плачевно. Усталость собралась в морщинках вокруг глаз и рта, он загнанно втягивал голову в плечи, чего раньше Тони не замечал. Может, потому что они они были слишком заняты тем, что не обращали друг на друга внимание на расстоянии. Делали ли Наташа и Локи несчастными друг друга?

Укол беспокойства, который почувствовал Тони, достаточно отвлек его от собственного волшебного провала, он обнаружил, как делает шаг к нему, но Локи уже отвернулся. Тони остановился. Ну что же.

\- Эй, Локи, - позвал он, ощущая себя настолько же выжатым, как выглядел Локи. - Отдохни. Я буду… я буду держаться подальше от арсенала несколько дней.

Локи заколебался у дверей на миг, стоя спиной к Тони. Взгляд, который он бросил через плечо, наполняла глубокая печаль. Печаль и утомление сверх меры, но он не ответил, только ушел в свою комнату и тихо прикрыл дверь.

Развернувшись, Тони присел на верхнюю ступеньку и уставился на ключ в своих руках. Он продолжал слепо вращать его, когда Наташа прошла мимо, уловив его краем глаза и остановившись.

\- Эй, - прошептала она встревоженно. Ее глаза метнулись в коридор за его спиной и обратно. - Спускайся, пока он не увидел тебя там. Тони? - что бы она не увидела в его лице, когда он поднял голову, это заставило ее смело взбежать по лестнице, зеленые глаза ожесточились.

\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал он в то время, как ее рука пробежала по его лицу и пальцам, проверила пульс и температуру ловким прикосновением ко лбу. - Я в порядке.

\- Нет, - прошептала она в ответ, присаживаясь рядом с ним. - Пожалуй, ты мог бы быть экспонатом, демонстрирующим все симптомы легкого шока. Что случилось?

\- Ты же знаешь, тебе не следует быть здесь, - на этот тихий совет рот Наташа сжался.

\- Это он сделал с тобой? - есть вещи похуже масляных ловушек - сверкало в ее ясных глазах. Как бы то ни было, видя это, губы Тони растянулся в улыбке.

\- Я злился на тебя всю неделю, Романофф. Не подходи и не отогревай меня теперь милыми угрозами тяжкого вреда здоровью, - убрав ключ в карман, Тони закинул руку на ее талию и притянул ближе. Удерживать обиду было тяжело.

\- Прости, но у нас было о чем поговорить. Не все темы были хорошими. Но ты знаешь, я провела разведку и для тебя тоже? - заметила Наташа, укладывая голову ему на плечо. - Я не смогла по-настоящему увидеть его, но ты... Ты смотрел на него, как будто все тайны вселенной спрятаны за его ребрами, - она покачала головой. - Нет, не тайны. Цели. Наверное, твои. После того, как он выпустил меня на прошлой неделе, у меня появился шанс выяснить, почему.

\- Старые привычки умирают с трудом? - устало поинтересовался Тони. - Но твой план провалился. Не думаю, что он хочет иметь дело со мной.

Наташа фыркнула так громко, что вибрация прошла по его руке.

\- Просто продолжай делать то, что делаешь, Тони.

\- Конечно, - он уже съехал с горы, заодно сделал десяток идеальных приземлений. - Хочешь совет от меня? Проведи время с Клинтом прежде, чем он посчитает хорошей идей свое предложение подстрелить Локи и переспать со мной, - Тони накрыл рот Наташи до того, как она разразилась похабным, озорным смехом, бросив взгляд обратно в коридор. Никаких движений - пока что. Он в отвращении одернул прочь руку, когда Наташа пощекотала языком его ладонь.

\- Ты можешь придумать что-нибудь, что утащит его отсюда в компании с этим проклятым луком и колчаном? Клянусь, он в двух шагах от попытки вставить в него член, - она нахмурилась. - Ты можешь мастурбировать луком?

Тони уткнулся лицом в ладони.

\- И думать, что я нуждался в лечении _до того_ , как этот разговор имел место, - он подумал о ее настоящем вопросе. - Если я доверюсь твоему шпионскому чутью и сделаю что-нибудь, могу я рассчитывать на твою защиту, если все пойдет не так?

\- Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, - уверено сказала она, ее глаза сверлили его - выразительнее, чем он ожидал. Это заставило его задуматься, имеет ли она в виду что-то большее. - Мы - команда.

В ошеломленной тишине Тони наблюдал, как она поднимается и, смахнув с себя пыль, вприпрыжку спускается по лестнице. Отвесив насмешливый реверанс из безопасности коридора, Наташа закружилась и пропала из виду, лишь синяя вспышка - была и пропала.

Команда, подумал он, когда остался один. Лучник-маньяк, хитрая экс-убийца, торговец железными изделиями и закованный ледяной гигант. Правда, почему нет? Такое же хорошее слово, как и любое другое, описывающее их несовместимое товарищество. По крайней мере, оно было.

“Просто продолжай делать то, что ты делал” хорошо работало до последней недели, решил Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Может, если они еще раз поговорят, он сможет сказать Локи о том, что сделал. О том, что видел. Но прежде чем что-то из этого случится, он вытянет Локи из его пещеры без Наташи, соблазняющей его своими шпионскими феромонами.

Ему надо кое-что сделать.

* * *

На планы по созданию чего-то работоспособного и возможно даже удачного потребовалось два дня. Три дня, если быть точным, один из них Тони потратил на худший в своей жизни сон, включая Афганистан. Трехконечные узлы и золотые глаза во тьме были всем, что поджидало его в краткий миг сна, когда он цеплялся за грудь, отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-то, что смоет волка с его глаз. Это действительно не работало.

Тони также чувствовал отчаянную вину за выражение лица Локи там, на лестнице. Может он и был не в самом здравом уме, может он был немного неуравновешен, но отшатываться от Локи - самый худший поступок, который он мог сделать. Но также и не было способа вернуть все назад. Во всяком случае, это не имело бы значения. Двигаться вперед в любом случае - лучшее решение, которое он мог придумать. И именно там его план вступил в игру.

Клинт превратился в средневекового чудака, занятого только своим луком из-за отсутствия чего-то еще для него интересного. Наташа обычно наблюдала за ним с затаенной печалью, вышивая себе что-нибудь слепыми движениями, пока ее глаза следили, как ее друг механически выплескивает стресс. Она никогда не приближалась к нему, а Клинт никогда не признавал ее, по крайней мере, насколько Тони мог утверждать. Проблема Наташи уходила глубже, чем их молчание, он понимал это. Вместо улучшений после очищающих уличных прогулок с Локи, она, как ни странно, казалось, еще больше ослабела. Ну что же, машина разваливалась на куски.

Локи вернулся в западное крыло, насколько кто-либо мог сказать. Тони не стучался и не звал; слишком завяз в своей работе и в легкой задаче быть безвольным ублюдком.

Замысел начинался с коньков. Благодаря плохо обработанной коричневой коже и шнуркам, намотанным на отточенное лезвие, зазубренное на пятках, получилась пара самых ужасных коньков из когда-либо сделанных. Вдохновившись, Тони смастерил вторую пару большего размера. Он посчитал работу законченной, к тому же никто ведь не собирается побеждать в конкурсе красоты в них.

Выполнив эту часть и подготовив место, Тони в конечном счете стоял у двери в комнату Локи и думал, что сказать. Что-нибудь умное, наверное, или что-нибудь, что извинит состояние, в котором он был несколько дней назад. Он пришел пустым.

Взамен он просто постучал в дверь и стал ждать. Когда сомневаешься, ныряй головой вниз.

Внутри что-то заскрипело. Спустя миг тишины дверь открылась. Локи молча уставился на него. В глазах застыл измученный взор кого-то, кто стремился к отдыху. Темные волосы, обычно падающие за спину тонким занавесом, висели перед лицом. Плечи, всегда прямые под меховой шкурой, выглядели как будто несли на себе невидимый сокрушительный вес. Атлант мог бы брать с него пример.

\- Что такое? - хрипло спросил Локи, когда тишина затянулась. Тони одернул себя, прогоняя волнующие размышления. Сначала дело.

\- Мне нужна услуга. Думаю, что большая, - он указал подбородком на лестницу. - Пойдешь со мной?

После секундного колебания, Локи нахмурился и шагнул в коридор, руки спрятались под плащ. Он взглядом указал на прихожую - вот и все согласие, которое получил Тони. _Веди_ , говорил его вид. _Не трать мое время._

Их путь не был долгим, но занял несколько поворотов, обычно составляющих дорогу мимо лестницы, солнечной комнаты, прихожей, Кухарки. Сам Тони не спускался туда больше двух раз. Один раз сделал работу за Клинта, а потом отнес свое оборудование вниз. Все это было риском, в самом деле, ставить на Локи, который не доверял ему больше. Отстранил, а он даже и не понял, что сделал не так.

Не важно, твердо сказал себе Тони. У него были ответы на все вопросы, в которых он нуждался, чтобы продолжить исследование замка самому. Ворон научил его.

Выражение лица Локи немного поменялось, когда они подошли к здоровым деревянным дверям. Он метнул в Тони задумчивый взгляд, который в итоге проигнорировали, потому как двери распахнулись, раскрывая гулкий мрак внутри. Кроме одного горящего подсвечника ничто не рассеивало там тьму.

\- Давай, - тихо сказал Тони. - Мне надо открыть тут все, - как только Локи осторожно вошел во мрак, Тони прикрыл за ними двери и запер изнутри.

\- Что ты делаешь? - вопрос был резким, хотя предсказуемым.

Тони пропустил его мимо ушей, подходя к слабому контуру света, который пробивался через пятнадцатифутовые бархатные занавесы. Синие, если он верно помнил. Королевский синий, как оказалось, когда Клинт тщательно отчистил их от пыли. Стекающие по веревке и штанге, занавесы скрывали высокие окна, которые тянулись вверх по стене бального зала.

Был ранний вечер, но бледно-синего света, который пролился из-за штор, когда Тони раздвинул их, оказалось достаточно, чтобы осветить забытый бальный зал Зимнего Сердца. Падающий на мерцающий белый мрамор, расплескавшийся по гладким колоннам и расписавший все вокруг решеткой теней, он, конечно, идеально вписывался в общую удивительную картину.

Высокий арочный потолок сходился в центральной точке, которая поддерживала массивную люстру на тридцать свечей, висевшую на тонком плетенном шнуре. Подсвечники размечали стены на равном расстоянии, большие белые свечи ожидали огня. Блестящие латунные масляные светильники висели на каждой колонне, их стеклянные стенки были очищены от копоти и искрились. Колонны окружали главную площадь; двенадцать белых рук возвышались на сорок футов в воздух.

На другой стороне зала Локи оглядывался вокруг себя, как будто никогда не видел всего этого раньше. Когда он перевел взгляд на Тони, что-то похожее на изумление сверкало в его глазах.

\- Бартон здесь хорошо поработал, - произнес Тони в качестве объяснений. - Давай зажжем все.

\- Я помогу, - ответил Локи как-то рассеяно. Он продолжал вытягивать шею, изучая окружающее. Тони засветил две свечи от одинокого подсвечника и осторожно передал ему одну, стараясь, чтобы их кожа не коснулась друг друга. Было похоже, будто они в самом деле вернулись к началу.

Потребовалось время, чтобы осветить зал. Внутреннее пространство было обширным, что подразумевало свечи и масляные лампы везде. Вместе с длинными руками Локи, которые доставали до самых высоких светильников, они зажгли все в пределах видимости. Тони завистливо оставил их ему, а себе назначил подсвечники, но оставалась люстра, которая была настоящим вызовом.

\- Я спущу шнур ниже, - проронил Локи. Тони нахмурился.

\- Почему бы это не сделать мне?

\- Это приспособление весит больше, чем ты, - ничего не добавив, Локи шагнул к кольцу на дальней стене. Тонкий шнур люстры был хитро обвязан вокруг него, как будто…

_Никогда._

Тони смахнул с себя озноб, удивляясь.

\- Готов, когда скажешь.

После спуска люстры зажечь ее было быстрым делом. Веревка со слабым напряжением опутывала синие руки Локи, пока он держал металлический вес подвешенным над полом, наблюдая за Тони сверкающими красными глазами. Когда Тони зажег личный торт на день рождения, то отступил назад, сигнализируя, и Локи плавно вернул шнур в прежнее положение. После тому потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы намотать шнур обратно на кольцо рассеянными, но ловкими движениями.

Задув свою свечу, Тони попятился, чтобы оглядеться.

\- Сложно поверить, что такое место было скрыто здесь так долго, - отметил он, смотря вверх на бело-золотое сияние, расходящееся в каждый угол зала. В сравнении с этим теплым светом, тусклый вечерний свет, касающийся окон, выглядел холодным и неприятным. - Для каких узников в замке существует такая комната? Я имею в виду, что это за место на двенадцать сотен футов полированного мрамора?

Тони так сосредоточился на замере размеров пола, что не услышал, как Локи подошел, пока шаги не зазвучали прямо за ним.

\- Замок не всегда был тюрьмой. Когда-то это был оплот: крепость для моей семьи, чтобы сбежать сюда, если случится самое худшее, - взгляд Локи упал на пол. - Она никогда не использовалась, но камень зачаровали на самое необходимое в случае осады. Еда, вода, тепло, даже защитная погода, которая могла отогнать даже самого сильного врага простым порывом льда.

Тони начал.

\- Тогда…

\- Заклинания навязаны по прихоти моего отца, - отрезал Локи, его губы скривились. - Как и многие другие вещи. Он бросил меня сюда и приказал им защищать, не обращая внимания на мою кровь и кровь всех, кто пересечет границу, - передернув плечами, он закутался в шкуру, почти утонув в воспоминаниях.

\- Значит, мы заперты в комнате ужасов, - медленно произнес Тони, - и авто-наведение считает нас врагами, - не удивительно, что волки бродят вокруг ворот, как будто понимают. Безусловно, они были стаей четырехногих големов, но альфа обладал достаточным разумом, чтобы слушаться приказов. От _него_.

\- Объясняй, как хочешь, - Локи, казалось, больше не интересовался разговором. Он указал на люстру. - Если это была твоя услуга, тогда я ухожу.  
Тони отмотал мысли к начальному замыслу, сосредотачиваясь. Точно.

\- Вообще-то, это просто включение света для гостей, - он указал на мраморный пол. - Мне надо, чтобы ты покрыл все это льдом. Около трех дюймов толщиной.

Локи побледнел. Медленно, он оглядел огромную ровную поверхность мрамора. Для него, в это миг, она должно быть выглядела как что-то, уходящее в бесконечность.

\- Ты сошел с ума.

Ну, это не самая _не_ ожидаемая реакция. Хотя и не та, на которую он рассчитывал.

\- Мне нужен каток, - пояснил Тони, пожимая плечами. Когда ему достался лишь яростный взгляд, он не смог удержать причудливой улыбки. - Ладно тебе. Ты не хочешь увидеть, на что способен?

\- Я не обладаю таким уровнем силы, - Локи закутался в шкуру на плечах. - И, конечно же, не таким уровнем контроля. Ты просишь слишком много, - выражение его лица слегка дрожало. - Какой толк ото льда внутри?

Тони лишь указал на две пары коньков, лежащих у стены рядом с дверью.

\- Он мне нужен для развлечения, - Локи нахмурился на его не-ответ. - Боже, я пытаюсь сделать что-нибудь хорошее для Наташи и Клинта, - _и для тебя_.

\- Хорошее, - слова произнесли, словно они имели дурной привкус.

\- Ага, - согласился Тони, слыша резкость в собственном голосе. - Хорошее. Смысл в том, что люди не ведут себя как огромные ублюдки с людьми, которые пытаются помочь им. Найди словарь и посмотри там, - неприятный жар вскипел в груди, поглощая нытье дугового реактора. - А лучше, спроси Наташу. Похоже, вам двоим есть о чем поговорить в последнее время.

Сердце колотилось в груди, Тони развернулся и хотел было направиться к двери, весь его дурацкой план был обречен. Профессиональная холодность ради двух других была выше его возможностей. Скупой Локи со своим фаворитизмом, пораженческой чушью и перепадами настроения, которое разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов. Какого черта он вообще старался? Зачем пытался исправить положение?

Потому что это было то, что он делал, подумал Тони, приостанавливаясь. Пусть даже он не слишком хорош в человеческих отношениях. Поворачивать детальки, пока что-нибудь не рассыплется. Работать изнутри. Убирать горелую проводку. Заменять части. Смазывать детали. Правда в том, что он понимал, что просто занимал себя самым лучшим способом. Немного стыдно, что все это ни к чему не привело.

\- Я отдалился от тебя, потому что ты представляешь особую опасность для меня, Тони Старк, - промолвил Локи позади него. В его голосе было странное напряжение, не имеющее никакого отношения к гневу. - Ты ничего не сделал.

Бальный зал ненадолго размыло яркими кругами света, когда кровяное давление Тони подскочило в одно мгновение. Он получил “это не ты, это я” в словах Локи. Облаченное в красивые слова, но суть та же. Какая шутка.

Вся эта долбанная хрень была шуткой над ним.

\- Я истратил почти весь металл, - услышал Тони свой отрывистый голос. Он вытащил из кармана ключ и бросил в сторону Локи. Он наблюдал, как его машинально поймали, только чтобы Локи неподвижно застыл, когда понял, что держит. - Полагаю, сейчас самое время удалиться, - он развернулся. Не было причин оглядываться.

Тони успел сделать три шага, прежде чем поскользнулся. Сердце допрыгнуло до горла, он едва выпрямился, чтобы увидеть, как мрамор мутнел под ногами. Нет, не мутнел, а…

Окна громыхнули. Половина свечей на южной стене погасли, погружая угол во тьму. Тони развернулся, его глаза удивленно распахнулись, он ожидал неминуемой метели, которая взметнется и снова поглотит его. Но когда запертый замок тряхнуло, а все окна распахнулись, не было снега, что пронзил бы Тони насквозь.

Руки Локи тряслись, когда он упал на колени. С глазами, полными ужаса, он бросил на Тони один пылающий взгляд и растянул руки на гладком камне.

Метель усилилась; обрушился стихийный, во все горло, рев, закружился вокруг Локи и разошелся по сторонам, как приливная волна, разбивающаяся о берег. Она пронеслась по мрамору в каждый уголок зала, обрызгивая колонны и обнимая их текучими вихрями льда. Наросты на стенах торчали как зубы и изгибались назад подобно шипам под отчаянным танцем страсти настолько смелой, чтобы выдержать ожоги.

В один ужасающий миг Локи перенаправил метель и укрыл весь бальный зал льдом.

Тони был в восторге. Он был так восхищен изменениями, что ему потребовалось несколько секунд после того, как силы утихли вокруг него, чтобы понять, что его ноги приморозило к полу на три идеальных дюйма льда.

\- Ой, мои туфли, - решив достать их позже, Тони освободил ноги. Чувствовать лед через носки не очень приятно, но лучше, чем переобуть ноги _в_ лед.

Тяжело дыша, почти подвывая при каждом вздохе, Локи приподнялся на ноги, едва не падая снова. Он дрожал всем телом, как будто замерз до смерти, но Тони решил иначе. Это было хуже.

\- Локи, - выдохнул он, и, почти поскальзываясь, подбежал к сгорбленному телу. - Самая лучшая вспышка гнева, несомненно. О Боже, давай. Ну же, я держу тебя. Мы делали так раньше, - у Тони ушла секунда, чтобы найти ледяную руку под зеленой тканью, но вытаскивание и перебрасывание через плечо не заняло ни секунды, он вздернул Локи на ноги одним ровным рывком. Бедняга застонал, когда его насильно развернули, голова склонилась и почти задела Тони рогами.

Потребовалось несколько движений по скользкому льду, но в конце концов Локи пришел в себя и выпрямился в руках Тони, дыша словно ныряльщик, который только сейчас добрался до воздуха. Тони просто приложил ладонь к покрытой узорами щеке. Большой палец мазнул теплым маятником по холодной коже, останавливаясь только когда рука Локи легла сверху. В его глазах таилась боль.

\- Ты жесток сверх всякой меры, Тони Старк, - подрагивающая рука дотянулась до плеча, темные когти нашли опору на красной ткани его рубашки. - Жестокий. Жадный, - он сглотнул и отвел глаза. - Твои глаза делают жадным меня.

Звучало, как признание. Тони скользнул рукой в шкуру, пальцы прочесали слабый след через мех. Другие пальцы накрыли его подрагивающую руку. Что-то сверхяркое вертелось в глазах Локи, что-то, похожее на вину.

\- Что такое? - спросил Тони. В золотом свете заледенелого бального зала его слова тепло повисли в воздухе между ними. Он понимал, что стоит слишком близко, _они_ стоят слишком близко, но не было желания отойти назад.

\- Я бы оставил тебя. Здесь, со мной, - глаза Локи закрылись. - Где бы ты состарился, где бы ты зачах, ослаб и умер. А я бы остался: мое заключение стало бы мучительным из-за потери тебя.

И Тони понял все. Вообще. Внезапное отчуждение, холодность там, где раньше было _все_ , но Тони не предполагал, как это ему необходимо. Эмоции были черт знает чем, когда ты одинок так долго как Локи.

\- Не думаю, что…, - Тони прочистил горло перед тем, как продолжить. - Не думаю, что это считается за удерживание меня, когда я уже решил остаться.

Стоя тут, с ничем, кроме нескольких дюймов холодного воздуха, разделяющего их, было просто оправдать тот миг, когда большой палец Тони надавил на уголок губ Локи, как будто случайно. Но ни один из них не проронил ни слова, даже когда взгляд Локи метнулся к губам Тони и обратно. После этого оказалось так легко прислониться к нему, сжать пальцы в сером мехе и притянуть чуть ближе.

\- Сжалься надо мной, - прошептал наконец Локи надломленным голосом. Он умолял рядом с губами Тони. - Попроси свободу. Я дарую ее тебе.

Вот оно. Всего один вопрос, лишь набор слов, и он сможет уйти отсюда. Но Тони понял, что уже сделал выбор; сделал в тот миг, когда увидел тень одинокой печали, спрятанной под превосходным контролем.

\- Я не хочу, - сказал он Локи и поцеловал его.

Может, они оба потеряли опору, подумал Тони, пока холодные губы дрожали на его губах, пока ледяные руки обвивались вокруг него и искали необходимое тепло кожи. Может, они оба пожалеют об этом, в конце концов. Но пока свечи дрожали в зимней ночи, а снег кружился вокруг них, было так легко представить, что все будет хорошо.

Хотя бы на время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Массачусетский технологический институт
> 
> **  
> ...  
> И воскликнул я, вставая: «Прочь отсюда, птица злая!  
> Ты из царства тьмы и бури, — уходи опять туда,  
> Не хочу я лжи позорной, лжи, как эти перья, чёрной,  
> Удались же, дух упорный! Быть хочу — один всегда!  
> Вынь свой жёсткий клюв из сердца моего, где скорбь — всегда!»  
> Каркнул Ворон: «Никогда».  
> ...  
> "Ворон" Э.А.По, в переводе К.Д.Бальмонта


	12. Chapter 12

**Солнечный каньон - Малибу, Калифорния**

\- Для чего все эти шпионские штучки? - Роуди прислонился к капоту автомобиля, тыкая пальцем в тропу. Его облик дышал легким спокойствием, но глаза смотрели проницательно, как никогда раньше. - Ты же ничего не нашла здесь. Обадая держал меня в курсе.

Пеппер коротко и подбадривающе вздохнула. Все намного сложнее, чем она даже думала. Действительно, шпионские штучки. Только в ее случае у нее нет ничего, чем можно защититься, кроме серебряной авторучки и баллончика с перцовым аэрозолем в сумочке.

\- Прости за ночной вызов, но это важно, - ее ногти постучали по металлическому корпусу гладкого планшета, прижатого к груди. - В первую очередь, я думаю, что Обадая, вероятно, проворачивал что-то за спиной Тони. Пока я изучала материалы, Джарвис наткнулся на кое-что еще более странное.

Роуди приподнял брови.

\- Ну, не держи меня в неопределенности.

Пеппер переборола себя. Что она могла сказать? Что Тони оказался в ловушке замка, а правительство шпионило за информацией, которую они нарыли? Что Джарвис обнаружил опытный перехват, который исходил с безопасного сервера с уровнем защиты лучше, чем в Форт-Ноксе? 

\- _Возможно, я могу объяснить,_ \- сказал Джарвис, его приглушенный голос раздавался от шелковой блузки Пеппер. Взгляд Роуди переключился на планшет. Сдвинутые в сомнении брови избороздили черты его лица.

\- Джарвис, это ты?

- _Я установил свою ограниченную удаленную копию на это устройство, чтобы поддерживать общение с Пеппер во время исчезновения мистера Старка,_ \- когда Джарвис замолчал, Пеппер развернула планшет к лицу Роуди. Синие графические волны заполняли экран; единственное видимое проявление Джарвиса, которое у нее было за все то время, как она взяла планшет. - _Вам может быть интересна некоторая информация, которую я достал._

\- Достал, - мрачно повторил Роуди. Пеппер почти улыбнулась; он говорил так же неодобрительно, как и она в первый раз. Хотя он сориентировался намного быстрее, выпрямляясь и удостаивая прибор любопытным взглядом. - Ну, мы здесь, посреди леса, и все, что я знаю - у вас есть новости о Тони, так что давайте послушаем их. Лучше до того, как меня официально предостерегут за отправку во временную самоволку.

Пеппер молчала в то время, как Джарвис разъяснял положение и информацию, которую они собрали. Несмотря на то, что Джарвис был компьютерной программой, какой бы ни изощренной, после того как она взяла планшет домой, ему удалось рассказать ей обо всем очень хорошо. Он был терпеливым, умным и более, чем немного расстроенным, когда дошел до взламывания различных учреждений, которых определил, как жаждущих долю в Старк Индастриз. Больше, чем в нескольких случаях, он признавался, что обновлял программное обеспечение, потому что Тони “оставил сеть запутанных лазеек”, а затем использовал обновление в собственных интересах. Пеппер была уверена, что видела несколько ужасных фильмов, основанных на таких предпосылках.

Тем не менее, Джарвис был вежлив и конкретен, и до сих пор ему удавалось найти для нее кое-какие ужасные доказательства. Пока он рассказывал про них Роуди, она в настойчивой тишине следила, как его взгляд меняется от заинтересованного к совершенно угрюмому.

\- Ладно, - выдал Роуди после долгого молчания. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым и напряженным. - Ладно. Первый вопрос: что, во имя Боже, такое Щ.И.Т.? Второй вопрос: вы тут в самом деле рассказываете мне, что Тони утащили лучом маленькие зеленые человечки, а правительство покрывает их?

\- Вообще-то он был один - большой и синий. Ну, а в итоге все так, - Пеппер колебалась. - Послушай, Роуди, завтра Обадая урежет право собственности Тони. Джарвис не сможет собрать больше данных о том, что или кто этот Щ.И.Т., если у него не будет источника энергии, - она протянула ему планшет. - Или защищенной сети, чтобы работать под ней.

Роуди рассматривал устройство секунд пять. Мышцы его челюстей перекатывались. Пеппер старалась не дергаться, пока ждала, сердце пульсировало где-то в горле. Большая просьба. Нет, это была _огромная_ просьба.

\- Позволь мне прояснить, - начал он медленно. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял Джарвиса на базу и подключил его к защищенной сети воздушных сил, чтобы он мог добыть секретные данные с тайных правительственных серверов, находящихся где-нибудь в Зоне 51? Пеппер, ты понимаешь, как это звучит? - махнув рукой на волновые сигналы Джарвиса на экране планшета, Роуди выглядел так, словно не знал, смеяться ему или разбить что-нибудь. - Ты понимаешь, подо что подведешь меня, если я приму его?

\- Роуди…

\- Пожизненное, Пеппер. Ни понижение в должности, ни шлепок по руке. А то, что ты мне предлагаешь, - взволнованный, он загреб рукой короткие волосы. - Хуже, что это утянет тебя вместе со мной. Нет, Пеппер, мне жаль. Какой бы там не был сговор, мы останемся в стороне. Тони не хотел бы, чтобы ты пошла из-за него в огонь.

Чехол планшета затрещал в руках Пеппер.

\- Все равно сделай это.

Роуди застыл.

\- Пеппер...

\- _Нет_ , - глубоко вздохнув, Пеппер шагнула вперед, практически толкнула Джарвиса в грудь Роуди и отпустила. Он, потрясенный ее отказом, нашарил планшет за миг до того, как схватить его. Ей было стыдно за выражение на его лице, но недостаточно, чтобы остановиться. - Роуди, просто возьми его с собой в офис, закрой в ящике и уйди. Джарвис сделает все остальное. Тебя никогда даже не заподозрят.

\- Пеппер… какого черта на тебя нашло? - Роуди уставился на экран. - Джарвис?

- _Незадолго до своего исчезновения мистер Старк выразил опасения по поводу тех, кому он мог доверять,_ \- невпопад сказал Джарвис. - Мои интегрированные вербальные волны программ анализа показали тридцать два процента понижения доверия в голосе мистера Старка при упоминании вашего голоса.

Пеппер видела, как подрагивают черты лица Роуди, почти угрожая сорваться. Она ничего не знала об этом. Роуди и Тони всегда прикрывали друг друга. Даже когда Тони схватили в Афганистане, Роуди оставил свои обязанности, чтобы возглавить поиски. Он просто отказывался верить, что Тони умер там в пустыне. И во всем мире не было силы, которая могла разрушить их дружбу - или, она заставила себя так считать.

\- Мы перекинулись парой слов на базе, - признался Роуди. - Он сказал, что работал над кое-чем, но не для военных, - он передернул плечами, глаза потемнели, словно их накрыло пологом. - Начальство жестко насядет на меня, если провалится возможность заключения договора. Я сорвался на Тони, по-настоящему достал его. И это последнее, что я сказал ему, - он прочистил горло. - Пеппер, ничего такого не поможет освободить его, где бы он ни был. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь вину...

\- Вину? - повторила Пеппер, перебивая его. - И это тоже. Но знаешь что еще? Злость. Я в растерянности. А хуже всего, что я не могу никому рассказать обо всем, иначе они отправят меня в психушку. Обадая поступает странно, Джарвис не может вспомнить, почему мне нужно избегать его, правительство шпионит за всеми нами, а я так чертовски одинока, я изучаю эти чертовы… _компьютерные взломы_ с планшета, чтобы хоть с кем-то говорить. Мне уже тошно, - тяжело дышащая, с раскрасневшимися щеками, она наступала на Роуди. Он практически заполз на капот. - Меня не волнует, что ты и Тони поругались, или что эта информация принесет нам. Возьми чертов планшет. Засунь его хоть в задницу своему боссу, мне все равно. _Просто сделай это._

Выдохнув очищающие душу тирады, Пеппер решила, что чувствует себя довольно неплохо. Безусловно, ее кровяное давление дошло до стратосферы, а ногти оставили на ладонях следы в виде полумесяцев, но оно того стоило - наконец выплеснуть свои чувства тому, кто имел хотя бы отдаленное представление о том, что она пережила. Даже если он выглядел полностью ошарашенным такой вспышкой. Она и так все последние недели сохраняла равновесие и достоинство, насколько это было возможно.

\- Господи, Пеппер. Бумажник в бардачке. Не нападай на меня, пожалуйста, - он выставил перед собой планшет, подглядывая на нее, словно она собиралась выхватить мачете из-под юбки и искромсать его на кусочки. - Хм, я был слегка напряжен в последнее время. Хорошо. Я спрячу этот долбанный планшет, но ты должна держать меня в курсе. Если все провалится, я не смогу защитить тебе, если не буду знать от чего, - его взгляд переключился на экран. - Или себя. Но если это поможет нам выяснить, почему все закрутилось вокруг Тони, я сделаю это.

Ссутулившись в свете фар своей машины, Пеппер ощутила почти слабость от облегчения. Если Роуди позволит Джарвису подключиться к безопасной сети базы, то Джарвис сможет продолжить копать вне планшета, используя сервер Воздушных Сил, чтобы тайно накопить информацию перед тем, как обработать ее для нее. По крайне мере, это ее понимание того, чему учил Джарвис. Хоть какое-то начало, обладающее смыслом, пока она нащупывала свой путь. Хоть какое-то действие, по крайней мере. К тому же, Джарвис работал отдаленно, и Обадая мог отключить электричество в доме Тони без каких-либо подозрений. Его окружал агрессивно-дружелюбный ореол в те несколько раз, когда Пеппер встречалась с ним. А недавние заграничные поездки означали, что она могла потратить много времени на себя.

\- Спасибо, Роуди, - сказала она, пока он быстро прокручивал страницы с информацией на экране планшета. - Правда. Я не могу сделать это сама. Мне кажется, я понемногу теряю свой разум.

\- _Пожалуйста заметьте, мое обиженное молчание начинается под конец этого предложения_ , - произнес Джарвис почти надменно. Пеппер улыбнулась, в то время как Роуди придерживал планшет вдоль руки и искоса поглядывал на него.

\- Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, Джарвис, - отряхнув юбку, она повернулась к своей машине. Сгущающаяся вокруг них темнота словно наблюдала за ней, тянулась высохшими, потрескивающими пальцами. Но с другой стороны, она ощущалась как ее дорога уже долгое время. С тех самых пор, как она вгляделась во мрак коридора и увидела красные глаза, смотрящие в ответ.

\- Эй, Пеппер, - повернувшись, Пеппер оказалась совсем не подготовлена к жестким объятиям, в которые ее втянули. Роуди просто коротко стиснул ее и выпустил, его глаза были искренними. - Если что-нибудь случится или ты не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, позвони мне в первую очередь. Жаль, что меня не было рядом. Полагаю, я слегка… погряз, - стоя так близко, было просто увидеть грусть, тщательно пропитавшую черты лица Роуди. В конце концов, может, не она единственная, кто страдал. - Я вернул его, но потом ушел и потерял снова. Слишком погрузился в работу.

С улыбающимися, язвительными глазами Пеппер хлопнула его по руке.

\- Это я - та, кто потерял его. Не ты, - промолвила она. Улыбка дрожала. - Если мы не сможем вернуть его обратно, давай хотя бы искалечим людей, которые отказались признать случившееся.

Роуди рассмеялся. Прозвучало надломленно.

\- Раньше я удивлялся, как ты умудряешься строить Тони. У тебя позвоночник из чистой стали, Поттс.

\- Как и у вас, Полковник. Честно говоря, я не думаю, что мы бы ужились с Тони в ином случае.

С последним хлопком и взмахом рук, они развернули машины, направляясь в две разные стороны, но движимые одной целью. Они нуждались в нескольких именах.

Пеппер знала, что у нее уже есть одно: агент Фил Коулсон.

Пришло время, чтобы собрать еще несколько.

** Замок Зимнее Сердце **

\- Окна закрыты и заперты. Ты уже зажег подсвечники?

\- Ты можешь разглядеть руку перед лицом?

\- Никто не любит умников, Локи, - убрав кривую палку, которую он использовал для окон рядом со стеной, Тони пробирался по льду. Локи выломал его туфли, но это не значило, что он стал цепляться лучше, чем раньше. Это было все, что он мог сделать, не хлопнувшись в конечном итоге лицом вниз. - У нас есть около пяти минут, прежде чем объявятся Клинт и Наташа, и я хотел бы сбежать отсюда до того, как они увидят твои красные пятна.

Пока Тони добирался до него, Локи с подозрением потер рот, чувствуя подтверждение его слов. Не доверяя ногам, Тони просто перепрыгнул оставшиеся несколько футов и позволил Локи поддержать себя. Тот прилип ко льду, как паук к паутине, лишь едва покачнувшись от толчка. Он не помешал Тони весьма приятно прижаться ко всем интересным мышцам и прохладной коже. Не то, чтобы сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы думать о случившемся недавно; предполагается, что Клинт и Наташа найдут удивительный ледяной каток, а не измученного ледяного гиганта, притворяющегося, что с ним все хорошо.

И потом, это скорее всего даже не возможно вновь. Локи отпустил Тони, когда чуть не свалился на него после поцелуя, захватившего их обоих, и наклонился, чтобы изучить свою работу со льдом. Было неясно, сожалеет ли он или нет, но уверенный захват на руках Тони немедленно показал, что Локи не избегает подобных прикосновений. Ничуть.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, сбежать отсюда, не погревшись в их восхищении? - спросил Локи, слабо покачивая головой. - Как это удивительно бескорыстно с твоей стороны.

\- Нет, я хочу погреться, но ты затмишь меня волшебным ледяным ковром. Мой план - сбежать, подуться, а потом вернуться с чем-нибудь еще более ошеломляющим.

\- Например? - заинтересовался Локи. Пока Тони думал, руки растирали его предплечья, большой палец отслеживал твердую линию сухожилия. - Возможно, что-нибудь, что согреет тебя, было бы в самый раз. Твоя кожа почти такая же холодная, как и моя, - до того, как Тони смог отстоять свой выбор легкой одежды, Локи оглядел пространство залитого золотом бального зала, как будто бы искал что-то. - Хочешь узнать, почему я перекрыл дверь в бальный зал?

\- Не умеешь танцевать?

Второе предупреждение Тони получил, когда рот Локи искривился, а потом его ловко развернули на льду. Только чудом он не полетел лицом вниз, успев отшатнуться обратно в ожидающие объятия одного очень усталого, но очень веселого ледяного гиганта.

\- Зимнее Сердце - довольно старая крепость. Не думаю, что наша, когда мой отец получил ее. Больше магическая, чем каменная. Но в ней есть несколько старых хитростей, которые сами каменщики устроили в стенах, - Локи задумчиво оглядывал бальный зал, уверенно удерживая Тони. - Полагаю, это еще один секрет, который ты бы выбил из меня рано или поздно. Видишь кривоватый подсвечник на стене рядом с окном? - он указал туда, но с такого расстояния Тони едва мог разглядеть его. Один из них, казалось, был не на своем месте.

\- Это один из тех загадочных замков с тайными дверями, как в Скуби-Ду? - спросил Тони, странно разозленный на себя за то, что даже не подумал о таком. - Почему я только сейчас узнаю про это?

Тони позволил оттащить себя по льду к кривому подсвечнику, который был привинчен к стене и ярко пылал. Когда он не сумел сохранить равновесие на скользкой поверхности, Локи подхватил его на весу. Тони повис в поражении и постарался свирепо глянуть в самодовольные глаза, что поравнялись с его.

\- Я уверен, однажды ты научишься ходить. Не сдавайся.

\- Не думаю, что мне нравится, когда у тебя хорошее настроение, - высказал Тони. - Вернись к задумчивости. Тогда было намного меньше насмешек, - слова сопровождались отчаянной хваткой в волчью шкуру и руки, пока его возвращали на пол. _Боже_ , лед был настоящей проблемой. И как, черт побери, Наташа стояла на нем так долго?

\- Смотри, - шепнул Локи на ухо Тони, отвлекая того от неустойчивости его положения. Рука, подобная стальному пруту, прижала его спиной к груди Локи, золотые оковы холодили через рубашку. Свободной рукой Локи выровнял подсвечник.

В стене что-то щелкнуло. Тони поймал себя на том, что наклонился вперед, когда каменная стена справа от подсвечника застонала, как живое существо от боли. Картины сокровищниц и валунов, катящихся, чтобы раздавить его, наводнили воображение. Он почти пропустил насмешливый выдох Локи.

Механизм наконец сработал, тайная дверь качнулась, открывая затемненную лестничную площадку. Которая окатила Тони с ног до головы почти полуфунтом пыли и мерзких, _мерзких_ раздражителей. Безопасно укрывшись за его спиной, Локи издал веселое фырканье, которое эхом разошлось по глухому бальному залу.

\- Ты, - прохрипел Тони между приступами взрывного кашля, - ты поэтому запер зал. О Боже, мои легкие. Я их совсем не чувствую, - схватив плащ Локи, чтобы вытереть лицо, он развернулся и прислонился к стене для поддержки, в то время как дверь опять закрылась. - Я весь грязный. Что ты наделал? Посмотри на меня, я похож на что-то из _“Мумии”_.

\- Ты слишком волнуешься, - заметил Локи, потирая щеку Тони костяшками пальцев. Почти ласковый жест, если бы Локи не улыбался, как клыкастый мерзавец-проказник, которым он, по-видимому, и был. - Прости меня. Лестница ведет в западное крыло. Я перекрыл двери бального зала, чтобы никто не нашел проход и не воспользовался им.

Тони перестал отряхиваться.

\- И куда он выведет? В твою комнату?

\- В смежное купальное помещение, если быть точным, - промолвил Локи, отсеивая пыль из волос Тони. Это заставило обоих чихнуть. - Учитывая данный тебе свободный доступ в западное, мне не навредит поделиться знаниями.

\- Полагаю, ты также веришь, что я не буду тайным соглядатаем, - когда Локи просто вскинул брови, Тони разъяснил. - Ну, наблюдать за тобой в ванной, высовываясь с моей секретной лестницы извращения.

\- Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, - сухо ответил Локи, - однако, тема твоего вкуса в визуальных пристрастиях окажется под вопросом, если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь так. В этом теле нет ничего особо приятного, кроме рогов и клыков, что пришлось бы тебе по вкусу, - в его словах не было ни горечи, ни печали; просто безразличная легкость, которая задела в Тони какой-то странный край его собственной гордости.

\- Ты в моем вкусе, - Тони занял себя очисткой рук от пыли, не обращая внимания, как застыл Локи. Он и сам крайне нуждался в ванной. - Даже когда используешь меня как живой щит и даешь награду в виде годовой сенной лихорадки. На самом деле я, наверное, буду канонизирован за такое прощение, - подняв взгляд, он хмуро уставился куда-то за плечо Локи. - Что это, черт возьми?

\- Где? - спросил Локи, оборачиваясь. - Там нет ничего… ах ты _коварный смертный_ , - он несчастно сдерживался, пока Тони отирался своим грязным, пропыленным телом об грудь и ноги Локи, заходя так далеко, как прильнуть к нему щекой в попытке разделить как можно больше пыли. - Отлично. Я принимаю твою месть как должное.

Он сказал это так жестко и официально, что Тони рассмеялся только сильнее. Локи отомстил, почти выдавив из него жизнь, отказываясь оставаться чистым в пользу его затыкания.

\- Не могу поверить, что влюбился в такого, как ты, - порывисто, почти про себя, промолвил Локи. Прозвучало так обиженно, что Тони вновь рассмеялся. Остатки инстинкта самосохранения были погребены под смехом в шею Локи, его дыхание касалось плеча влажно и тепло. Последовавшая дрожь, что прошила тело Локи, была прекрасной. Значит, не так холодно, с удовольствием подумал Тони.

\- Давай, нам надо осуществить наш побег, - отодвинувшись от Локи достаточно, чтобы покоситься на двери, Тони насчитал примерно пару минут до того, как Наташа “случайно” решит поймать Клинта и отправится на прогулку. Она не знает, что для них есть в бальном зале, и для полного эффекта Тони хотел покинуть его до того, как они придут. Да и выглядел он сейчас, как пыльное дерьмо. - Мне нужна ванная, мне нужен ужин и камин в моей спальне.

Вместе они преодолели лед, точнее, на самом деле это Локи передвигался проворно, а Тони наполовину несли, но ни один из них не собирался когда-либо вспоминать об этом снова. Добравшись до другого конца зала, Локи распахнул двери и подхватил фонарь, ожидая, пока Тони поставит коньки на видное место. Потом они свалили оттуда, к черту.

Тони остановился у Кухарки, чтобы прихватить здоровый поднос с куриными грудками, завернутыми в бекон, мягким картофелем и овощами, устрицами - которые чертов Локи снова умыкнул у него - и куском, размером с ладонь, шоколадного торта. Управление порциями - вот решение, сказал себе Тони, поднимая поднос. Кухарка выплюнула еще один, с непрошеной бутылкой белого вина и набором столовых приборов, как настоящий бестелесный сноб. Все это также сложили с остальной едой.

\- Я должен отнести что-нибудь для тебя? - с сомнением спросил Локи, внимательно осматривая скромное пиршество. - Тогда ты сможешь уволочь свинью на вертеле, которая обязательно последует следом?

\- Нет, она у меня уже есть, - ответил Тони, награждая его сальным взглядом. - Ты выглядишь, словно сейчас заснешь и умрешь. Ты буквально дымишься с тех самых пор, как выплеснул вокруг лед. Должно быть ужасно, что тебе так не хватает выносливости.

Подниматься по парадной лестнице было сложно, но безусловно стоило того, чтобы погреться в обиженном молчании, которое преследовало его. Он вырос на _полдюйма_ за время нахождения в Зимнем Сердце. Учитывая, что ел и пил, он старался не слишком плохо. В любом случае, после первого заключения он был на грани истощения. Ну, почти. Там были чизбургеры.

Тони провел остаток своего пути по лестнице, поглощенный мыслями, как выглядит его задница. Знание, что Локи всю дорогу идет позади него, ни черта не помогало. Почему его это заботит? Не заботит вовсе. Клинт сказал бы ему уже, если бы он набрал несколько фунтов. И, говоря о его любимом лучнике, он, возможно, спустился в бальный зал в этот самый момент. Катаются они или нет, но он, наконец, выпусти лук из рук. Тони показалось, что Наташа обладала талантом уговорить его бросить, и не важно, какими словами.

Он мимоходом пролетел вход в западное крыло, когда ровные шаги Локи позади него замедлились, а потом и вовсе утихли. Глянув через плечо, он увидел Локи, смотрящего на лестницу так, словно набирался мужества, чтобы вскарабкаться на Эверест. Последние минут двадцать с ним все было нормально, но Тони все больше и больше казалось, что проявление слабости было идиотским предметом гордости больше, чем что-либо другое. Локи почти полностью перегорел, и этот его взгляд каждым словом говорил об истощении.

\- Ну, теперь, когда ты оценил излишки в моем питании, самое малое, что ты можешь сделать - это съесть половину моей порции, - отметил Тони, указывая подбородком в конец коридора. - Давай. Я дважды разрушил твою вечеринку, и, говоря по опыту, этот твой стул мало подходит, чтобы спать на нем.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне свою постель? - спросил Локи. С вопросом на его губах застыла странная усмешка, он поднял руку и провел ладонью вдоль толстого изгиба одного из рогов. - В постели я уже не сплю так крепко, как раньше. Это… давление, - и все же он отвернулся от лестницы, последовав за Тони, когда тот продолжил идти в свою комнату. Может приманка в виде горячей еды была лучшим увещевателем, чем любые доводы, что он мог привести.

\- Я понял, о чем ты, - Тони улыбнулся при виде немедленно нахмуренных бровей. - Давление. В течение первых нескольких недель он чувствовался, как нога на моей груди, как что-то, что сдавливало мои легкие. Когда ложишься на бок, становится удобнее, - он кивнул на вниз, на атомный реактор, наблюдая, как прищурились глаза Локи. - Это не пара рогов, и не скажу, что испытываю подобное так же долго, но да. Я немного знаю о необходимости привыкать к себе.

В недолгой, глубокомысленной тишине они достигли высокого дверного проема комнаты Тони. Локи открыл перед ним дверь и поставил фонарь на внутренний выступ, вынимая оттуда свечу, чтобы осветить темную комнату, старым, отточенным движением. Тони это смутило, пока он не вспомнил, что световые приборы в каждой комнате почти одинаковые, кроме некоторых различий в оформлении и окнах. Или это, или Локи в самом деле настолько хорошо запомнил замок.

Тони ставил поднос с едой на высокий деревянный комод, когда Локи заговорил, свет свечей ярко сиял в его красных глазах.

\- Рога стали расти вскоре после того, как меня заключили здесь, словно наказание выпустило какую-то часть моей истинной природы, - лед заполз на свечу в его руке, затушив ее свет. - Боль была такая, какой я не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. Непрерывная, пока кость не пробилась и не сформировалась в это уродство. Я думал, что нашел облегчение - а потом мои зубы начали заостряться и вырастать. Первые несколько лет здесь были адом, которого я не пожелал бы никому.

Слепо расставляя тарелки онемевшими пальцами, Тони пытался не трястись от образов, которые эти слова наколдовали в его воображении. Локи, один в замке, в агонии, в то время как его голова расщеплялась на части. Ни имеющий ни малейшего представления, что с ним происходит, ни имеющий никого, кто бы мог поддержать его. Выброшенный в зиму за поступки, на которые ни у одного человека не должно быть бессердечной жестокости, чтобы совершить их.

\- Как думаешь, ты заслужил это? - спросил Тони, уставившись в стену перед собой.

\- Я думал, что моему отцу не хватило убеждений, чтобы просто убить меня за преступления, и поэтому он отправил меня сюда в надежде, что я сделаю это сам, - Локи протянул руку мимо его плеча, чтобы поставить свечу рядом с подносом. - Я выдержал.

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

\- Я знаю, - пальцы запутались в его волосах, когти рисовали подрагивающие линии на коже головы. - Ты все еще весь в пыли. Тебе надо вымыться.

\- И оставить тебя с едой? Хорошая попытка, - закрыв глаза, Тони склонил голову, когда касания перешли на затылок, отслеживали линию роста волос. - Ты довольно свободен и легок с прикосновениями? Это не жалоба, между прочим.

\- Если бы я подумал, что тебе не приятно, я бы остановился. К счастью для моего любопытства, ты - гедонист, - теплое дыхание коснулось его уха, когда Локи наклонился к нему. - А еще тебя очень легко отвлечь.

\- Хмм, - невнятно пробормотал Тони, хмурясь на последнее замечание. Его глаза распахнулись как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как Локи стянул с подноса две устрицы, оставив вмятины в каменной соли под ними. - Ой, да ладно! Я доверял тебе.

\- Дурак, - ответил Локи, обжигая его молниеносным поцелуем под ухом. Он заклинил мозг Тони достаточно надолго, чтобы третья ракушка, как награда, была украдена перед ним. - Тебе не следовало пробуждать во мне такой аппетит.

\- Ага, как и тебе, - пробормотал Тони, потирая шею. - Ладно, еда. Зажги камин, пока я переставлю все это на ковер. И попытайся не съесть еще и дрова, - в ответ он получил веселый взгляд.

Чем дальше заходил ужин на полу у камина, тем приятнее он оборачивался. Ковер был достаточно толстым, чтобы сдерживать холод камней под ним до тех пор, пока вскоре потрескивающий огонь не согрел комнату вокруг них. Воздух приятно пах приготовленной пищей и слабым древесным дымом, чем-то, о чем Локи отозвался с ностальгической ноткой в голосе. Без печали; просто замечание о давно прошедшем времени, которое он отрывками вспоминал для Тони.

Осознав, что обладает внимательным слушателем, Локи даже раскрыл несколько историй из времен до Зимнего Сердца, рассказов об охоте и битвах со странными существами, которые поедали огонь и обладали рогами еще большими, чем у него сейчас. Для Тони все это звучало, как что-то вроде кровавых историй перед сном, которые он выпрашивал для себя, как дитя. Великолепно.

Тони вернул услугу, когда Локи с любопытством резал десерт, пытаясь распробовать вкус. У него не было каких-нибудь мечей и поисков, но он раскопал истории о своих лучших изобретениях от неуклюжего, но хорошо понимающего программы Дубины, которого он никогда беспокоился исправить, до первого раза, когда он активировал Джарвиса и был быстро проинформирован, что его ширинка расстегнута. Он рассказывал Локи о привычной, сверкающей мастерской, простирающейся под его домом, единственное место за пределами Зимнего Сердца, где он мог просто сидеть и дышать.

\- Ты скучаешь по ней? - спросил Локи позже, когда они убрали тарелки, чтобы расслабиться и впитывать ночь. Один из бесполезных вежливых вопросов, но Тони понял глубже. После разговора в бальном зале о свободе, одиночестве и страхе, под вопросом скрывалась томительная тяжесть, которую он уважал.

\- Я так считаю. Главным образом, я скучаю потому, что я хочу, чтобы так было, - Тони наблюдал за ним краем глаза. - Если это имеет какой-то смысл.

Локи просто хмыкнул на тихое замечание. Он, казалось, вот-вот задремлет прямо на полу в свете камина, опираясь на руки. Тони использовал возможность переместиться по ковру и устроиться рядом с плечом Локи, похищая немного прохладного облегчения от его кожи. Камин - это здорово и все такое, но жар на его щеках медленно превращался из приятного в лихорадочный. Как и ожидалось, Локи начал с резкого вдоха, откидывая голову в удивлении.

\- Ты пылаешь, как уголь, - слегка выпрямившись, Локи приложил руку к лицу Тони. Он смог почти услышать шипение пара от тепла, уступившего холодной синей коже. - Иди вымойся. Вернешься, когда немного охладишь свою кровь. Такими темпами ты меня перегреешь.

Неуверенный, имел ли Локи в виду, что он должен вернуться и снова влезть в его личное пространство, или нет, Тони все же поднялся на ноги. Тонкий слой пыли на его одежде в самом деле понемногу чесался, так что теплая ванная и чистая кожа звучали просто отлично. Даже если своим уходом он позволит Локи заснуть, закончив тем самым их великую ночь разговоров.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Тони начисто отмылся, и думал о том, чтобы выбираться из ванны, но понял, что выйдет в спальню в одном только полотенце. Что было… не идеально, принимая во внимание их нынешнее почти-притяжение. Почти, потому что Тони не было полностью ясно, чего хотел от него Локи. С своей стороны, он уже преодолел это, а потом отбросил все внутренние доводы. У него разнообразные вкусы. Конец.

Но вполне вероятно, что если он выйдет из ванной как есть, бледный и озябший от холода, Локи сбежит от него подальше.

Яростно вытирая голову полотенцем, Тони продолжал размышлять над его вероятной дилеммой, когда дверь в ванную комнату скрипнула, посылая поток воздуха, который прошелся по его голой заднице. Он замер.

\- Я тут обнаженный, - где-то в глубинах его психики что-то тихо легло и сдохло. - Обнаженный и мокрый. Почему это случилось?

\- Наполни ванну снова, - велел Локи хриплым ото сна голосом. Он приглушенно зевнул в кулак. - Я почти такой же грязный, потому что ты так любезно поделился своими гигиеническими проблемами со мной.

\- Во-первых, что посеешь, то и пожнешь. Во-вторых, на тебе едва ли пятно есть. В любом случае, из чего ты сделан, из Тефлона? - растирая насухо руки и подчеркнуто не озадачиваясь тем, чтобы прикрыться, Тони приблизился к туалетному столику взять бритву. - Наполни свою ванну.

\- Не знаю, что такое Тефлон, но уверяю тебя, что я не более, чем плоть и кость, - мех мазнул его плечи, когда Локи прошел мимо. - И я считаю, что должен.

\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Тони, заматывая полотенце вокруг бедер. Трубы завыли, когда Локи вновь пустил воду. Интересно, он включил хоть немного горячей воды. Похоже, словно кто-то опять предавался роскоши замка. Тони старался не улыбаться, пока сбривал отросшую за день щетину. Прямая бритва все еще пугала его безмолвностью, но он лучше управлялся ею, если сосредотачивался.

Именно по этой причине Тони почти прорезал себе новый рот, когда бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, что Локи полностью разделся, пока он был поглощен своей задачей. Даже без предупреждения. Тони не особо часто бывал в раздевалках в таких случаях, чтобы знать, как справиться. Этикет? Что это?

\- Слишком много синего, - произнес он, неспособный остановить себя. Голова Локи отвлеклась от изучения уровня воды. Тони осторожно положил бритву и вытер лицо мокрой одеждой. - Я должен выглядеть для тебя, как непропеченный хлеб.

Если это вообще возможно, Локи действительно пугал еще больше, стоя тут одетый лишь в рога. Тони бросил один быстрый, не слишком умелый взгляд, который принес ему видение длинных, худых конечностей, размеченных параллельными отметинами, что словно скатывались по его ногам и стопам. Каждый дюйм его тела был напряженным, бледным и таким удивительно синим, как миг перед рассветом. Это была бы унизительная секунда неадекватности, если бы Тони так не заняла бы путаница из прилагательных и метафор, что ворочались у него в голове.

Решив не глазеть напрямую, как Клинт Бартон, Тони занял себя уборкой масла и чисткой лезвия, думая о таких вещах, как температура соприкосновения горячей воды и постоянно холодной кожи.

\- Сложно, да? - внезапно поинтересовался Локи, его голос прозвучал, как удар кнута через звук льющейся воды. Когда Тони обернулся, то увидел, что прежде скучающее выражение лица сменилось на непроницаемую, подавленную мрачность. - Как я и говорил раньше, Старк: ничего приятного.

Для Тони было совсем несложно сделать быстрый логический вывод и осознать, что Локи устроил всю эту ситуацию, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное раньше. Ванная комната и каждая ровная линия тела Локи, обнаженного для его осмотра, но задолго того, как Тони подумал бы, чтобы положить на него руки. И что бы могло ему помешать? Ну, он мог в конце концов понять, почему. Явное отвращение Локи к себе уходило намного глубже, чем просто рога.

\- Мне кажется, что это один из тех моментов, когда все, что я скажу будет использовано против меня в верховном суде, - искренне выдал Тони. Стерев остатки масла с пальцев, он расправил одежду, висящую на раковине, и повернулся лицом к Локи.

К Локи, который уставился в зеркало яростными, несчастными алыми глазами.

Тони не думал, когда преодолел небольшое расстояние и толкнул Локи спиной к холодной каменной стене. И он абсолютно точно не думал, когда притянул его к себе на два дополнительных дюйма, в которых он нуждался, чтобы поцеловать этот перекошенный рот, большой палец надавил на гладкую впадину челюсти Локи, пока пальцы тонули в мокрых запутанных темных волосах. Он не беспокоился о клыках, придерживаемых языком, в то время как он проникал глубже в рот Локи, или о когтях, больно покалывающих его спину. Как он мог? Когда был смешной, невозможный ледяной гигант, притягивающий его ближе, целующий в ответ, словно он был последней каплей воды в бесконечной пустыне.

\- Ты слишком опрометчив с моим самоконтролем, - обронил Локи, когда смог отпустить его. Не далеко, а лишь настолько, чтобы разговаривать, но и не оставлять рот Тони. Их губы касались друг друга с каждым дрожащим словом. - Я слишком острый для тебя. Слишком холодный, - он сглотнул, на миг опуская взгляд на его губы, прежде чем опять вскинуть глаза. - Разве не так?

Ранимая неуверенность в этом вопросе заставила что-то хрупкое внутри Тони, наконец, рассыпаться в пыль. У него осталось тайное подозрение, что это были последние стены, которые он построил вокруг некоторых мест, что раньше уже были сильно повреждены.

\- Не оставляй шрапнели, - тихо сказал Тони, - и я думаю, мы справимся вполне отлично.

Трепетное дыхание Локи согрело теплом рядом с губами Тони.

\- Я не оставлю отметин, которые не смогу убрать, - промолвил он, слова были нежные и горячие. Они перестали разговаривать о коже уже очень давно. - Я не буду просить подобного в ответ.

Слова породили много вопросов, но ни один из них не успел сделать что-нибудь, прежде чем переполненная ванна, стоящая рядом, окатила их маленьким водопадом теплой воды по самые лодыжки. Шипящее дыхание вырвалось сквозь зубы, словно от ожога, а Локи застыл в руках Тони. Тот вправду смог почувствовать, как дрожь метнулась по позвоночнику Локи.

\- Ой, да ладно, ты ел и более горячую еду, чем это, - заявил Тони со смешком. Он отодвинулся от Локи и наклонился, чтобы перекрыть краны, придерживая обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. Вытащил пробку на несколько секунд, чтобы спустить немного воды, ощущая пробегающие между лопаток мурашки. - Если немного подождешь, сможешь еще раз набрать ее.

\- Тони.

\- Я вытру это…, - улыбка соскользнула с лица Тони, когда он сосредоточился на недоверчивом страхе, сквозившем в широко раскрытых красных глазах Локи. Он выглядел, будто стена - это единственное, что удерживало его. - Дерьмо. Что случилось?

На несколько секунд Локи уставился вниз на закованные руки, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Тони.

Золото на каждой руке треснуло прямо посредине.

\- Думаю, что часть проклятья только что разрушилась.


	13. Chapter 13

**Асгард - Обсерватория**

Когда наручи Локи надломились, Хеймдалль услышал ее: высокая, звенящая песнь разрушившейся магии. Не разбившейся, еще нет, но уже трещина в словах Одина Всеотца, в словах, ставших законом более двадцати лет назад. Это был звук перемен. 

Стоя на краю мира, Хеймдалль направил взгляд вниз, к плавным каменным коридорам Зимнего Сердца, безмолвно укрытым в древнем тумане. Магия, удерживающая Локи в заключении, все еще была сильна, своими пластами обвиваясь вокруг его костей и земли.

Проклятье было создано, чтобы разбиться все сразу. Не на кусочки, осколки или части. Так было бы чересчур жестоко, даже по мнению того, кто не питал к щенку Лафея великой любви. Лед из ларца пронзал глубоко, и Хеймдалль нескоро забудет его жало. Тем не менее, двадцать лет страданий -достаточно за провалившийся заговор.

Только одно создание обладало достаточной силой, чтобы соваться в дела Всеотца, и именно оно делилось своей силой.

В это же время воздух за спиной Хеймдалля раскололся, и в обсерваторию вместе с порывом снежного воздуха влетело крылатое создание. Он не повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать его.

\- Я думал, ты сказал, что не вернешься, пока заклинание не падет. Что ты наделал, глупец?

Перья колыхались рядом со шлемом Хеймдалля, пока Хескамар устраивался на его закованном в броню плече. Когти едва слышно цокали по металлу.

\- Хескамар не ответит ни тебе, ни твоим пронзительным глазам. Прошло время, когда у него была лишь слабая надежда.

\- Ты дал ему подсказку.

\- Довольно неясную.

\- Твой приказ был никогда не вмешиваться.

\- Мое крыло дрогнуло, - расправив упомянутое крыло и неприятно надавливая им сбоку на голову, Хескамар уставился на Хеймдалля золотым глазом. - Всеотец отвлечен другими делами, а время с каждым растраченным мигом ускользает как песок сквозь пальцы. Молодой принц должен вернуться. Асгард потускнел в его отсутствие.

\- Ты вмешиваешься в дела за пределами твоих полномочий, - ответил Хеймдалль, но не оспорил слова ворона. - Сколько у тебя есть сил, чтобы освободить Локи из его зимнего заточения?

Хескамар издал странный, грубый крик. Он звучал почти как смех.

\- Нисколько, Хранитель Врат. Слово Одина - по-прежнему закон. Заклинание не разбить одними наручами. Слова, что связали магию Локи, держат ее и поныне, - наклонив голову, Хескамар поскреб наплечную пластину клювом. - Принц должен разбить свое заклинание. Но подсказывать путь? Это-то по силам старому ворону.

\- И ты отыскал меня здесь, чтобы удостоверится, что я не сообщу Всеотцу о твоих настойчивых указаниях, - Хеймдалль простер руку к звездам, кружащимся вокруг смутного острова белизны. - Катализатор доставлен, этот Тони Старк. Норны сказали, что он будет ключом к вратам Зимнего Сердца. Зачем еще вмешиваться? - его вопрос был встречен стремительным клацаньем, когда Хескамар перебрался на запястье рукавицы Хеймдалля.

\- Надежда, Хранитель Врат. Надежда, что кто-то наблюдает. Молодой принц позаботится об остальном, - раскинув крылья, Хескамар встряхнулся всем телом. На пол упали перья, тот час смененные блеском роста новых. - И, вероятно, также предостережет его остроглазого катализатора от участи быть съеденным волками. Однажды я уже должен был убить тень Фенрира. Он не обрадуется, если должен будет встретить Валькнут Одина снова.

Хеймдаль нахмурился. Связанный цепями Глейпнира или нет, но замысел о подчиненных големах, созданных из крови Фенрира и откормленных в Зимнем Сердце, всегда представлял угрозу. Даже если давал поедателю богов меру свободы, которой он никогда бы не получил при других обстоятельствах.

\- Просто убедись, что он не открывает свою пасть, - произнес Хеймдалль. - Тони Старк ничего не знает о нашем мире или о месте Локи в нем. Не делай ничего, что вынудит меня вмешаться. Ты можешь прогибать свои клятвы Всеотцу; я, однако, не буду.

Хескамар почти рассмеялся: резкий, каркающий звук эхом отразился от изогнутых золотых стен. Хеймдалль ощутил жар от растущей злости, ползущей по шее, достаточный, чтобы отвлечь его от мягкого звука приближающихся шагов.

\- Забирай свои пустые мечты и уходи, - отчеканил Хеймдалль, поднимая руку, чтобы стряхнуть сидящего на ней ворона.

Хескамар с силой забил крыльями на открытые звезды, сменяя их на порывы снега и отдаленный свет горящего окна. Он взлетел к нему, крылья напряглись, чтобы скользнуть из одного мира в другой.

Его опередил летящий кирпич кованного металла, который вращающейся дугой пронесся через портал. Молнии потрескивали вокруг его очертаний, пока он не затерялся во тьме Зимнего Сердца.

Хескамар неистово закричал, но для него было поздно - уже через портал, окно магии съежилось и сжалось в пустоту. Все, что осталось - блуждающие снежинки, тающие в летнем вечере Асгарда.

Хеймдалль собрался с духом и повернулся.

\- Одолжил дальновидность королевской власти, чтобы найти здесь ворона, сын Одина?

\- Нет, - ответил Тор, голубые глаза сверкали как острие кинжала. Рука, что сжимала Мьёльнир, опустела, сжалась в кулак. - Но моя мать - да. Если я не могу пойти через Одина или против него, я обойду его. Двадцать лет одиночества достаточно. Отец ожидает того, что, возможно, никогда сбудется, но Локи страдал столь долго, сколь я могу выносить.

Хеймдалль наблюдал, как Тор бросил взгляд на звезды за пределами мира. Блистающий красным и серебряным, с прямой спиной и расправленными плечи, как и подобает воину-принцу Асгарда, сын Одина целиком и полностью стал человеком, полностью оправдавшим их надежды. Все, кроме этой печали. Отсутствие Локи что-то выбило из наследника трона, и скорбь, от которой только Джейн Фостер могла отвлечь его. Но даже тогда она оставалась. Вина была ужасным бременем, чтобы его выносить, а Хеймдалль знал, что в течение долгого времени оба брата взваливали на себя больше, чем им причиталось.

\- Если некоторые поделятся своим мнением, никто не поддержит его, - молвил Хеймдалль.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы они поддерживали его. Мне просто нужно, чтобы Локи нашел Мьёльнир, - с жестким, официальным кивком, не имеющим никакого уважения, Тор развернулся и ушел. Оставалось надеяться, что он прибыл на лошади, путь от обсерватории к вратам Асгарда одинок и долог. С другой стороны, ясно, что Тору было много о чем подумать, если он забросил собственное оружие так далеко от своих рук ради Локи.

Сосредоточив взгляд на снежном мире, Хеймдалль увидел место, куда упал молот; он пробился через камень замкового вала, словно всемогущая катапульта забросила его вперед. Что-то было обвязано вокруг рукоятки с кожаными полосками, обмотанными в несколько оборотов.

Одно дело - подвергаться критике Хескамара. Тор, тотчас вмешавшийся с помощью королевы, - это совершенно иное одеяние из крапивы, которое надо было стерпеть. Дом Одина и впрямь сложен. Конечно, это не тот спор, в котором Хеймдалль стремился поставить себя в середину. К счастью для его места в деле, действия Тора, вероятно, не имеют последствий, стоящих доклада.

Внутри каменных стен Замка Зимнее Сердце человек демонстрировал гораздо большее, отвлекая Локи от страданий, чем могли какие-то наручи и молот.

**Замок Зимнее Сердце**

Измученность, разочарование в собственных силах, а потом Локи.

Тони перевернулся на своей половине кровати, изучая чуждый силуэт напротив. Локи пролежал там последний час, но еще несколько минут назад он с каждым вдохом боролся со сном и корпел над металлом, стискивающим его предплечья, словно он нес в себе все тайны вселенной.

В ванной комнате со стороны Тони потребовались немало усилий, чтобы заставить Локи поверить, что он ничего не сделал для случившегося, ни словом, ни делом - ничем, в самом деле. Уровень болезненного благоговения, направленного на него, почти подавлял, но Тони довольно хорошо разочаровывал людей. Он знал, что не он ответственный за трещины.

\- Я думал, он забыл про меня, - сказал тогда Локи, дрожа всем телом в то время, как разглядывал свои запястья. - Я думал, что нет выхода. Я не думал… что кто-то наблюдает за мной.

Ворон пришел на ум, но видя подавленность Локи, психически расстроенного и побледневшего, слишком ошеломленного, чтобы быть счастливым, Тони отложил этот разговор, вместо этого набрав в ванну воды и подтолкнув к ней Локи. Тот повиновался, кукольный и гибкий, пока его устраивали в ванной, длинные волосы закручивались вокруг плеч. Тони хотел казаться веселым для него, но как и Локи, был просто чертовски удивлен произошедшим.

Прошло больше часа, и Локи, наконец, поддался чему-то намного более глубокому, чем сон, завернувшись в простыни Тони на краю кровати, поближе к камину. Собрав в комнате почти все подушки, он представлял собой наполовину возлежавший образ отчаянной дремоты, так что Тони не смог с собой ничего поделать и не разглядывать его. Волосы Локи, спутавшиеся на подушке возле щеки, были все еще влажными. Руки, сложенные на животе, в защитном жесте прижимали к себе треснувшие золотые кандалы - наручи, напомнил себе Тони, он назвал их торжественными наручами - словно они были тайной, которая должна быть сохранена во чтобы то ни стало. Или как что-то, что он может потерять ночью; сновидение, может быть. Грустно думать, что в жизни Локи так мало хороших вещей, раз он удерживает их так крепко. С другой стороны, а было ли у него самого по-другому?

Тони взвешивал за и против того, позволить ли себе уснуть возле Локи, когда по всему замку разнесся гулкий грохот, включая его собственные перепуганные кости.

Удивительно, но Локи даже не шевельнулся на звук, не считая безотчетного дерганья раз или два. Тони пялился в потолок как сова, сжимая одеяло в кулаке.

\- Я не вылезу из кровати, - сказал он себе. - Моя одежда лежит в ванной комнате, а в это время ночи чертовски холодно, - логично, отважно и просто. И ничего трусливого.

Он чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда двумя минутами позже кулак заколотил в дверь.

\- Тони? - позвал Клинт, звучало испугано. Ручка двери качнулась. - Ты слышал это? Звук шел откуда-то с крыши. Тони, я…, - дверь открылась, и Клинт резко прервался, когда воспринял зрелище перед собой. Его челюсть медленно опустилась.

Если быть до конца справедливым, рассудил Тони, для них двоих, обнаженных и в одной постели, все выглядело довольно-таки изобличительным, даже со вполне приличным расстоянием между телами. В конце концов, это была большая кровать. Однако, это, вероятно, не было решающим фактором в суждениях Клинта в этот самый миг. Нет, он смотрел на голые торсы, свет камина и спящего ледяного гиганта. Спящего в кровати Тони.

\- Ты трахнул хозяина, - произнес Клинт, его голос ослаб от шока. - Должен ли я… Должен ли я за это выбить из тебя мозги? Этот парень мне как синий тюремный отец, а ты…, - он тяжело привалился к косяку. - Он спит или умер?

\- Спит, - подтвердил Тони, усаживаясь и затягивая вокруг себя шерстяное одеяло, чтобы подняться с кровати. - Так что говори потише. Что это был за шум?

\- Если бы я знал, - прошептал Клинт, кидая на спящего Локи дикие взгляды. - Нат и я едва не обмочили коньки. Если вы двое были здесь, а мы внизу, то что это?

\- С неба падают мужчины? - предложил Тони, затем хрюкнул, когда в руку толкнулся кулак. - Я не знаю, может часть крыши провалилась. И я не собираюсь ночью выходить наружу, чтобы выяснять. Где сейчас Наташа?

Клинт нахмурился от вопроса.

\- Она все еще внизу, катается. Сегодня ты выиграл у нее около миллиона дружеских очков, козел. Знал, что она раньше была балериной? Она накручивала круги всю ночь. Я думал, что потяну мышцу в члене, просто стараясь поспевать, - фыркнув на улыбку Тони, Клинт слегка пожал плечами и наклонил голову. - Возможно, лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Так глупо смеялся. Как и она.

Разрываясь между желанием обнять Клинта, чего он так явно ожидал, и необходимостью удерживать одеяло, Тони в конечном итоге подался вперед и вроде как оперся на него, из-за чего пара мозолистых рук пролезла прямо под ткань.

\- Клянусь богу, Бартон. Не так ты благодаришь помощника.

\- Руки замерзли, - в его голосе звенел смех, - А хозяин обнаженный под одеялом? Как он выглядит?

Тони вырвался и стал плечом выталкивать Клинта за дверь. Он никогда не раскроет эту информацию, тем более для развлечения говнистого лучника, который мается от безделья. У Тони была также небольшая проблема, которую Клинт, на самом деле не обращающий особого внимания на детали, точно бы хотел узнать. В свою защиту, на уме было много чего.

\- Иди, прокатись еще несколько кругов, пока лед не растаял, - нахмурился Тони. - И для протокола, я не крал его морозное целомудрие. Не думаю, что он спал в последнюю неделю.

Улыбка Клинта слегка увяла.

\- Но с ним все хорошо, да?

\- Ага, - если не считать озадаченный ступор, в котором он был до того, как уснуть, подумал Тони. - Утомился, я думаю.

\- Хм, - Клинт умолк ради мига беспокойства, а затем заговорил. - Но когда ему станет лучше, ты безусловно собираешься залезть на это ледяное дерево, да?

Тони захлопнул дверь перед его лицом.

\- Я принимаю это как да, - пришел с другой стороны приглушенный голос.

Невероятно. Или нет, в самом деле. У Клинта был очень определенный набор параметров для вещей, которые интересовали его. Насколько Тони понял, они большей частью ограничивались Локи, едой, стрельбой из лука, Наташей и шуточками на тему секса. Вопрос нисколечко не должен был быть неожиданностью.

Неловкий момент возник, когда Тони сбросил одеяло на свою половину кровати - свою половину? - и заполз под простыни, несмотря на то, что Локи спал и совершенно не обращал внимания на ход мыслей Тони. В любом случае, между ними оставались три огромных фута пространства. Ничего неприличного не произойдет.

Чертов Клинт.

Тони смотрел в потолок, пока не уснул.

Ему показалось, что он сомкнул ресницы лишь на один короткий миг, но когда Тони открыл глаза в следующий раз, камин вновь растопили, а другая сторона кровати опустела. Раздумывая, стоит ли привстать, или же просто забыть и заснуть, он лежал там, сонный и в тепле, достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что Локи, возможно, остался в комнате, если только не решил одеться в мокрую кожу и мех. Тони выстирал их в ванной несколько часов назад.

\- Никак не можешь уснуть? - спросил он у спальни, тяжело потягиваясь до хруста в спине. Его голос звучал так, словно он ел стекло. - Я взбил твои подушки.

\- Странные сны, - голос пришел от подножья кровати с половины Локи, ближе к камину. Темная голова склонялась там к свету. Он очерчивал рога, бросая страшные тени на стену над головой Тони. - Боюсь, что слишком устал, чтобы спать.

\- Похоже на увиливание от разговора, - зевая, Тони второй раз за ночь подхватил одеяло, набросил на плечи и затянул потуже. Он собрался устроиться рядом с Локи, который сидел, прижав одно колено к груди, а вторую ногу вытянув к огню. На нем не было ни клочка одежды. Темные волосы струились сухими петлями и завивались по плечам и груди. - Что тебе снилось?

\- Грозы, - устало произнес Локи. - Грозы, что освещали ночное небо так далеко, как мог видеть глаз, - когда Тони наклонился, чтобы присесть рядом в своем коконе из одеяла, то почувствовал, как сильная рука дергает за запястье, лишая его равновесия, и отчего он свалился между ног Локи. Длинные руки обхватили грудь, притягивая к себе, чтобы Локи смог устроить подбородок на его плече. - И совершенно неважно, сколько я пробегу к этим молниям, они все равно не смогут коснуться меня.

\- Разрушительно, - тяжело сглотнув, Тони попытался освободить себя от удивительного напряжения, которое сковало суставы. Все прекрасно. Одеяло. Одеяло все делало менее интимным. Все - это вроде посиделок с голой задницей, прижимающейся к обнаженному ледяному гиганту. Тони отказался думать об этом, как о чем-нибудь еще. Голова Клинта проплыла перед мысленным взором, понимающе кивая. _Черт._ Тони прибьет его. - Пережил дома много бурь?

\- Больше, чем заслуживал, - когда Тони не ответил сразу, Локи заколебался, его пальцы пробежались вверх-вниз по закутанной груди, словно искали, что стряслось. - Слишком много?

\- Нет, - да, отчаянно подумал Тони. Но это не помешало ему стянуть одеяло вниз, чтобы пальцы Локи нашли его грудь вместо толстой шерсти. Ведь не преступление, если Локи прикасается к нему сам? Он никак не давит на Локи, просто сидя здесь. Клинт может катиться к черту. Происходящее вовсе не казалось странным, пока он не озвучил.

Осознано расслабившись еще больше, Тони откинул голову на плечо Локи и прикрыл глаза.

\- Насыщенный день, - заметил он. - Полагаю, ты тоже близок к тому, чтобы уснуть на несколько дней или же не заснуть вовсе.

\- После всего случившегося есть такое чувство, будто уснуть будет глупым поступком. Иначе я пропущу что-нибудь еще, - слова произнесли в сухожилие у основания шеи Тони, там, где прохладные губы приоткрывались так, чтобы теплое дыхание могло бы коснуться кожи. Дрожь, что в танце метнулась через его плечи, возникла совсем не от холода. В ответ пальцы Локи потерли успокаивающий круг вокруг дугового реактора. Его состоянию это не помогло ни капли.

\- Что-то грохнуло по крыше, пока ты спал. Я думаю, это камень обвалился, - губы, отслеживающие линию горла Тони, приостановились, затем продолжили с сонным влечением. - Кроме того, Клинт приходил к… _умм_..., - пальцы юркнули вдоль линий ребер Тони, - приходил сказать привет. Они в восторге от бального зала. Пожалуй, тебе следует остановиться, и бродящим рукам тоже.

\- Тебе не нравится? - ладони Локи неподвижно замерли. Тони знал, что мог бы быть честным.

\- Слишком начинает нравится.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

\- Ага, - _нет_ , подумал Тони.

\- Хорошо, - соскользнув по бокам, пальцы Локи мазнули прохладными, одновременными линиями по животу Тони, прежде чем скрылись под одеялом.

Просто ужасная, _поразительная, жестокая чертова удача_ , что эти же самые пальцы также дотронулись до самой чувствительной части его тела, где она лежала, мощная и горячая, на бедре. Локи выпустил резкий, короткий выдох при прикосновении. Тони же старался не проглотить собственный язык и не умереть.

\- Ты можешь просто не обращать на него внимания, - выдавил он, наконец, пытаясь прочистить горло и терпя неудачу. - На деле, мы оба можем не обращать на него внимания. Сила воли. Совершенно ничего интересссс… _господи_. Я…, - Тони прервался, едва начав, а его руки вцепились в бицепсы Локи, когда холодные, осторожные пальцы окружили его длину и приласкали, отслеживая каждый гладкий дюйм и каждую вену вдоль своего пути вверх-вниз. В частности, его большой палец был…. - Разве все происходит не слишком, эээ, быстро для тебя?

Черт возьми, последняя отчаянная попытка быть чертовски хорошим человеком, в надежде подумал Тони в то время, как Локи вернулся к своему занятию, снова проводя теплым ртом из его пристанища в изгибе шеи Тони.

\- Я нуждался в тебе более двадцати лет, Тони Старк, - зубы прикоснулись к сверхчувствительной линии его уха. - Ты думаешь, в этот миг я стал бы отвергать любого из нас? Остановился бы ради здравого смысла или осторожности, хотя, вероятно, никогда не буду с тобой вновь? Если проклятье разрушится завтра, или на следующий день, и выдернет меня из этого места, а я никогда не узнаю образ твой, раскрытый моими руками, моими губами…, - он сделал судорожный вздох. - Я бы проклял себя снова.

Тони думал, что что-то подталкивало его _до_ этих слов. А раз дела обстоят так, все, что он мог сделать, это просто сдвинуть одеяло в сторону и повернуться лицом к Локи, позволяя ему стянуть его совсем, пока Тони усаживался верхом на худые синие бедра, наблюдая, как дуговой реактор отражает яркие завихрения в голодных красных глазах Локи.

\- Так что ты хочешь? - спросил Тони, слегка приподнимаясь, когда гладкие руки обвели линию его ягодиц. Прикрытые веки Локи подрагивали, размеренный выдох сорвался с губ. - Как много я могу получить?

\- Все, - а когда Тони наклонился поцеловать его, и где-то в горле барабанило сердце, горячо и полно, Локи продолжил. - Все, что угодно. Так долго, как захочешь. Я прошу только о терпении. Это тело возбудить тяжелее, чем большинство, к которым ты, должно быть, прикасался раньше.  
Что? Это же как глазурь на пироге.

\- Всегда любил вызов, - заявил Тони, прошипев на выдохе, когда руки Локи ритмично скользнули по внутренней поверхности бедер, согревая их мягкими крепкими движениями. Может и странно, но не было никакого страха перед когтями или зубами. Даже перед рогами. В Локи не было ничего звериного, не считая этих острых вершин, и поэтому Тони мог думать только о том, какую пользу они могли бы принести его собственной разгоряченной, как в огне, коже. В конце концов, он был человеком идей.

Долгий, медленный, глубоко насыщающий труд. Локи был гибкой, изогнутой линией мышц и костей на толстом ковре под ним; картина, залитая синими и черными чернилами, под руками Тони. С каждым томным толчком его бедер, с каждым приглушенным стоном и прерванным движением его рук, Локи возвращался к жизни, словно вспоминал, как двигаться вновь. Как сгорать от чего-то, кроме злости и боли.

Тони никогда в жизни не получал так много свободы действий над другим человеком, не говоря уж о ком-то вроде Локи. Локи, который мог бы уничтожить его по прихоти, но вместо этого он притягивает его, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним своей кожей, когда удовольствие становится слишком сильным, когда он устремляется, чтобы поймать губы Тони своими, его руки своими, его бедра своими. И настолько просто в ответ отдать ему себя, используя теплую бутыль с маслом и скользящие прикосновения собственных пальцев, облегчающих путь. Локи наблюдал, его руки над ковром напряглись, неспособные дотронуться из-за острых когтей, а глаза читали молитвы коже Тони там, куда раньше падали его губы.

В конце концов, этого оказалось слишком много для обделенной прикосновениями кожи Тони, отказывающегося в последний час взять то, что ему нужно.

\- Ты можешь, - просипел он, наконец, почти пропавшим голосом, - Ты можешь дать мне так много?

В ответ Локи вскинулся и поцеловал его, перекатывая их обоих, пока свет камина не обогрел бок Тони, его колени сковали бедра Локи, когда тот навалился сверху. Настойчивое скольжение прохладной кожи по его было так же желанно, как и необходимо.

\- А ты можешь принять так много? - шепнул Локи в ухо Тони, почти гортанным от желания голосом. Может, более дико, чем Тони оценил сначала. - Ты можешь принять мои зубы на твоей коже, мое тело, растягивающее твое, открывая? Ты можешь принять мои руки на твоих бедрах, мои рога, упирающиеся в твой лоб, мой крик в твой рот? Ты можешь принять от меня столько?

\- Как минимум столько, - ответил Тони и приподнял бедра к холодным и трясущимся рукам Локи. - А позже, может быть, мы посмотрим, сколько можешь принять от меня ты.

Смех на ухо был скудным намеком на звук, вырвавшимся только потому, что его не смогли сдержать. А потом они были вместе, неистовые, сливающиеся кожей везде, где только можно.

Они двигались, словно пульсирующая цепь из чувств вместо электричества, тело Локи забирало у Тони все и отдавало столько же обратно жадными руками, блуждающим ртом, срывающим каждый бессильный звук из горла Тони, каждую нетвердую дрожь и яростные толчки его тела. Локи был отчаянной, преклоняющейся силой природы над ним, его руки - осторожные, даже когда они тряслись, занятые твердыми поглаживаниями, а лицо прижалось к шее Тони и каждый резкий вскрик чередовался атакой бедер. Холодные небеса и сладость, и путаница волос вокруг, лед вбивался в него, и даже Тони понимал, что он уступит ему или будет снесен прочь.

Будто ожидая тугой тетивы в спине и жара, разлившегося по рукам, Локи губами обрушился на ждущий тепла рот Тони и глубоко содрогнулся, длинные когти свободной руки до камня расцарапали ковер, когда он крикнул от такого освобождения, прозвучавшего, словно хриплое всхлипывание над треском камина и гладким скольжением их кожи.

Прошла долгая минута, прежде чем Тони смог получить какое-то подобие контроля над дыханием и сердцебиением, плечи и грудь вздымались под едва удерживающимся на весу Локи.

\- Вероятно, я был, - Тони прервался на секунду, - чрезмерно амбициозным насчет “позже”. У меня еще есть ноги?

\- У тебя еще есть масло, оставленное для бритья? - спросил Локи, вскидывая голову, будто она весила тонну. - Расползающееся рядом с тобой пятно говорит об обратном, - выскальзывающее движение Локи отправило пылающую дрожь ощущений по позвоночнику Тони.

\- Это не масло, и ты знаешь это, - Тони постарался не напрячься, в то время как Локи отодвинулся, чтобы вытянуться рядом с ним, подальше от огня. - Не то, чтобы я возражал. Я нуждался в этом несколько месяцев, - он не жаловался, поскольку Локи нашел заблудшее одеяло и наполовину накинул его на них, и даже послушно приподнял голову, когда несколько подушек стащили с кровати. Матрас был всего в четырех футах прямо и двух футах вверх, но это была вершина, на которую он просто не смог бы вскарабкаться. Очевидно, Локи чувствовал тоже самое, отгибая уголок одеяла и перекидывая тяжелую руку через талию Тони, его глаза уже закрылись.

Остальные вопросы - позже, решил Тони, придвигаясь ближе к расслабленному телу Локи. Вопросы вроде трещин в наручах, грохота на крыше и волков у ворот. Все это - позже.

\- Спасибо, - спустя какое-то время пробормотал Локи в дымную темноту.

Моргнув на красную волну тлеющих углей, светящихся по потолку, Тони сделал вид, что просто не услышал.

А правда в том, что в расслабляющем мраке Тони безмолвно вторил ему.

* * *

\- Он упал здесь, - сказал Клинт, указывая с опасного края замковой крыши вниз, на меньший крепостной вал. - И отсюда похож на ком снежного дерьма. Я не могу добраться до него.

\- Можешь вырастить что-нибудь вроде ледяных крыльев, полететь туда и достать его? - спросил Тони у Локи. Они оба торчали под балконом западного крыла, по лодыжки погрузившись в снег. Рядом с Тони, совсем близко, ютилась Наташа, пиявкой впившись в тепло его тела, словно пыталась убить. Он приобнял ее рукой и махнул Клинту, который с крайним предубеждением показывал ему средний палец.

\- Сколько, по-твоему, у меня сил? - сердито спросил Локи, искоса глянув в небо. - Если мы не можем попасть туда, тогда уж вернемся внутрь. Я мог бы потратить на сон еще часов десять. В кровати.

\- Каменный пол для тебя слишком жесткий? - заинтересовался Тони. Локи лишь выгнул бровь.

\- Уж кто бы говорил, Старк. С утра ты даже не смог как следует сидеть.

\- Мальчики, я не хочу знать о дикой ночи, которую вы провели, пока детки катались, - вмешалась Наташа с таким видом, словно у нее разболелась голова. - Отлично сделано, кстати говоря. Думаю, я смогу вскарабкаться туда с крюком. Просто поймайте меня, если я соскользну. С тех пор, как я пробовала забраться куда-нибудь выше, чем на двенадцать футов, прошло довольно много времени.

\- С крюком? - уточнил Тони, но Наташа уже подхватила край юбки и затянула ее узлом на бедре, обнажая зимнему воздуху одну длинную ногу.

\- Кидай его вниз, Клинт! - крикнула она. Что-то похожее на сплетенную из занавесок веревку и половину железной вешалки спустилось вниз, со стуком приземляясь в снег. Крюк Наташи, как и большинство вещей, о который она заявляла как о своих, был переделанной частью замка. Творчество за несколько дней.

Тони вместе с Локи отступили в сторону, когда она раскрутила зубец над головой и отправила его в полет через каменный край крыши. Он не зацепился ни с первого раза, ни со второго.

\- На полфута правее, Нат, - отозвался Клинт, свешиваясь со своего высокого удобного положения. <tab>\- Постарайся зацепить им того здорового ублюдка на фасаде. Он прочный.

Крюк забросили вновь, по совету Клинта. На этот раз удачно. Наташа довольно воскликнула, когда потянула за узел обратно, чтобы проверить сцепление. Он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

\- Тут взбираться футов тридцать, Романофф, а у тебя нет страховочной веревки, - предупредил Тони, не склонный к риску ради того, что, возможно, окажется просто обвалившимся куском камня, который свалился с более высокой башни. - Откуда ты знаешь, что веревка будет…, ох, забудь. Я не забочусь о вас, ублюдки. Выруби себя.

Тем не менее, Тони не смог с собой ничего поделать, хмуро глядя на Наташу, которая подтягивалась, хватаясь за прорези в веревке, рука за рукой, и только ноги мало чем помогали ей. Для такой стройной фигуры, у нее было устрашающе много силы в верхней половине тела. Он все еще не отрывал от нее глаз, когда Локи накинул на плечи Тони меховой плащ, затягивая покрепче.

\- Согрейся, - пробормотал Локи, долгим движением растирая спину Тони, вверх и вниз. - Если ты так настойчив в том, чтобы остаться здесь.

Мех был приятным, мгновенно согревающим весом на плечах Тони. Зеленая ткань, несомненно, противоречила его рубашке, но об этом сложно беспокоиться, когда ветер, пощипывающий его одежду, сдерживался за таким заслоном.

\- Если ты так переживаешь, мог бы и согреть мой рот слегка. Думаю, в него залетело немного снега, пока я разговаривал.

\- Хмм, - Локи склонился настолько, чтобы его дыхание тепло падало на улыбку Тони. В глазах таилась насмешка. - Вот так?

\- Вот так, - Тони шагнул еще ближе, одна рука выскользнула из-под плаща, чтобы накрыть затылок Локи. Он ощутил, как скользкий край меха перестал сползать, когда ладонь на спине притянула ближе, рот Локи приоткрылся достаточно, чтобы принять его. Ну да, в таком случае ему было довольно тепло.

\- Нееет, - простонал Клинт со своего места. Спустя две секунды снежок врезался в затылок Тони.

\- Ой, - Локи лишь рассмеялся в рот Тони, когда тот потер голову, нисколько заботясь, что они оба были обстреляны сверху льдом. Посылая проклятья всей родословной Клинта, Тони повернулся как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, что Наташа забралась на край вала. Как много ради выполнения долга.

\- Что это? - спросил Локи, его голос разорвал неподвижный воздух. Ветер утих, словно тоже хотел услышать ответ.

Наташа нагнулась, пропадая из вида. Миг спустя Клинт заинтересовано присвистнул.

\- Выглядит как чертовски здоровый молот, хозяин, - крикнул он. - С дурацкой короткой рукояткой, - его руки показали приблизительный размер кирпича. - С чего бы идти дождю из молотов?

Тони внимательно наблюдал, как от новостей изменилось лицо Локи. Ушла улыбка, легкое влечение, теплота. Вместо них глаза округлились в испуге, кровь отхлынула с лица, оставляя его бледным и напряженным. Плохие новости? Почему молот - плохие новости?

\- Здесь записка! - одетая в синюю ткань рука взлетела над валом, придерживая перевязанный кусок бумаги. - Охренительный способ отправлять письма. Входящее!

Локи смотрел, как оно упало в снег. Он стоял там, разглядывая его так долго, что Тони сам подошел и подобрал письмо. Бумага была странной на ощупь, шероховатая и толще, чем обычная. Когда Локи лишь глянул на нее, словно в ней водились привидения, Тони пожал плечами и разорвал кожу, разворачивая послание, чтобы прочитать содержимое - и тот час же насупился.

\- Какого черта тут написано? - он развернулся, чтобы показать Локи. - Прости, я не могу прочитать. Что там?

Сглотнув, Локи подошел к записке, глаза изучили кутерьму острых символов с легкостью, которая показывала, что он хорошо знает язык. Тони ждал, неуверенный, волноваться ли дальше или же можно успокоиться, когда на сообщение не последовало никакой видимой реакции. Какого черта происходит?

Локи выпрямился, а потом неожиданно добежал да ближайшего дерева тремя стремительными шагами, откуда вскоре раздались шумные звуки рвоты, скрытые стволом. Рука, ухватившая его для равновесия, глубоко впилась в кору.

\- Господи, - Тони перечитал сообщение, но никакого перевода не возникло. Чем бы оно не являлось, выглядело древним. Что-то примерно похожее на старую Германскую письменность. - Локи, помоги мне.

Локи сполз на землю, загребая полную ладонь снега, чтобы прополоскать рот. Он вернулся спустя долгую минуту и выглядел выжатым и слабым. Определенно, очень плохие новости.

\- Оно от моего брата, - сказал Локи пугающе бесстрастно. - Там говорится, что в целом мое заключение продлится двадцать один год, хорошо это или плохо. Если я не смогу…, - Тони положил руку на плечо Локи, когда тот внезапно покачнулся, - если я не смогу заслужить свободу, разгадав тайну своего наказания до этого срока, я буду навсегда изгнан из дома. Мой отец позволит мне жить, но никогда не позволит снова приблизиться настолько, чтобы вызвать ту степень опасности, которая обеспечила мне эту преисподнюю, - глаза Локи закрылись, две слезинки прочертили темнеющий след на щеках. - У меня осталось пять недель.

\- Пять _недель_? Как, черт возьми, это справедливо? Почему он сказал тебе это только сейчас, когда уже почти поздно? Черт, Локи, - уронив записку, Тони с силой притянул к себе Локи, крепко сжимая. - Пять недель это довольно много. Заклинание ведь треснуло прошлой ночью? Эй, мы можем сделать это. Ты и я. Яблоко сияет уже как чертово солнце, мы сможем _сделать это_ …

\- Мой брат сказал, что поможет мне сбежать, - прошептал Локи. Тони замер. - Сегодня, в сумерках. Пока я буду держать молот, он вытащит меня отсюда, и я никогда не вернусь. Отец не сможет изгнать того, кого не сможет найти.

Тони таращился на него.

\- Но заклинание, твой отец говорил, что ты можешь разрушить его…

\- Плевать на заклинание, - прорычал Локи, его сомнения перешли в несгибаемое решение. Что-то ужасное промелькнуло в глазах; они сверкали, словно осколки красного камня. - Плевать на Зимнее Сердце и уж тем более плевать на моего отца. Я собираюсь домой.


	14. Chapter 14

**Офис Тони Старк - Старк Индастриз**

\- Должна принести извинения за столь короткое сообщение, агент Коулсон. Даже не упоминая о небольшом затруднении у службы безопасности. Я не догадалась, что вы носите пистолет.

\- Это общепринятое дело, мисс Поттс, и, честно, его не приходилось использовать по назначению. Для меня он ничем не отличается от галстука или набора хороших запонок.

\- Хорошо. Я уверена, наша охрана позаботится о нем, пока мы говорим, - Пеппер открыла дверь перед агентом Коулсоном, указывая на широкий стол и стул перед ним. - Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

\- Вы все еще не сказали, для чего все это, - мягко произнес Коулсон, расстегивая пиджак, чтобы присесть на предложенный стул. Стол казался полированным островом между ними. - Я был удивлен, что Тони Старк до сих пор отсутствует.

\- Для всего остального мира, да, - заметила Пеппер. Ее пальцы, свободно сложенные на столе, были идеально неподвижными. - Впрочем, под отсутствием подразумевалось бы, что вы не знаете, где он находится. А согласно одной очень заинтересованной стороны, вы и ваши люди обладают довольно ясным представлением о том, что с ним случилось.

Вежливая улыбка Коулсона не шевельнулась ни на дюйм.

\- Мы работаем над этим, мисс Поттс, также как и вы. Все мы имеем законный интерес в том, чтобы найти мистера Старка живым и здоровым. В сущности, я надеялся, что вы и я могли бы сотрудничать вместе, - за уважительным поведением и ободряющей улыбкой Пеппер могла разглядеть в его глазах расчетливый блеск. Она многого добилась в вычислении подобных взглядов. - Мы обладаем множеством ресурсов, а с вашей подробной оценкой произошедшего в Солнечном каньоне мы могли бы немного приблизиться к делу.

Пеппер улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, замечательно обладать вашей поддержкой, агент, но я позвала вас, потому что есть определенный человек, с которым мне нужно связаться, - она через стол подтолкнула тонкую желто-коричневую папку к нему. Коулсон открыл ее и сразу же застыл. - Вы ведь имели с ней некоторые дела в прошлом?

Слегка прочистив горло, Коулсон закрыл папку и поднялся, застегивая пиджак ловкими, неторопливыми движениями.

\- Боюсь, что не смогу помочь вам с этим, - он потянулся, чтобы пожать ее руку. - Но я желаю вам удачи…

\- Я уже знаю местонахождение доктора Фостер, - вмешалась Пеппер, ее улыбка увяла. - В сущности, я переписывалась с ней этим утром. Я просто хотела посмотреть, что вы будете делать. Очень милое бесстрастное лицо, агент. Директору Фьюри следует повысить вас.

Лицо Коулсона окаменело.

\- Не копайте глубже, мисс Поттс. Ради самой себя. Мир не готов узнать о том, что там скрывается, - его рука, когда Пеппер пожала ее, была совершенно сухой. - И вы не будете готовы к грому, который грянет, если тот день наступит раньше, чем мы планируем.

\- Уберите свое наблюдение из дома Тони, - холодно произнесла Пеппер. - Заберите своих плохо замаскированных садовников, свою перехватывающую данные сеть и свою грязную хакерскую работу и накормите ими все то огромное пустое пространство, где должна быть ваша информация о Зимнем Сердце.

Бровь Коулсона взлетела. Ему потребовался миг, прежде чем он смог подобрать слова для ответа.

\- Ладно, это неловко. Натренированных профессионалов засекла…

\- Будьте осторожны.

-... опытная и очень умная женщина, которая в состоянии получить то, что хочет, - закончил он, выдавливая слабую веселую ухмылку на губах. Он сдержано откашлялся под ее ровным взглядом. - Ладно, я сниму людей. Честно говоря, мы ничего не получили, с тех пор как отключили электричество. Энергетический сигнал в Солнечном каньоне сопоставим с работой Фостер. Это все, что я собирался рассказать вам.

\- Спасибо за вашу помощь, - сухо бросила Пеппер. - Я уже знала об этом.

\- Я догадался, - Коулсон умолк. - Что за Зимнее Сердце? Я собирался предположить, что мистер Старк не находится в теплой солнечной стране, хотя мы считали обратное.

Теплой? Солнечной? Говоря о дезинформации. Щ.И.Т., очевидно, обладает еще более слабой разведкой, чем она.

\- Холодной и темной, агент. Точно, как в рекламе. Тони заключил очень идиотскую сделку с очень страшным созданием, - она улыбнулась. - А это все, что собиралась рассказать вам я.

\- Квиты, - странно, Коулсону показалось, что она слегка оттаяла после их маленького словесного поединка. - Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что вы найдете его. Наш местный эксперт не принадлежит структуре последние двадцать лет. Фостер может помочь, но у нее есть свои тайны. Даже мы не смогли получить от нее большего, а мы единственные, кто был в эпицентре событий, когда все произошло в первый раз.

\- Я попытаю счастью. Спасибо за визит, агент Коулсон.

\- Вам лучше звать меня Фил, - ответил он с намеком на улыбку. - Дайте мне знать, если захотите сменить карьеру. Нам пригодилась бы такая, как вы.

Пеппер сложила свои документы и спрятала в папку.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Фил, но вы не можете позволить меня себе, - заперев ящик Тони, Пеппер расправила плечи и улыбнулась. - Мне проводить вас?

У нее получается все лучше и лучше, решила Пеппер, пока провожала пораженного агента Фила через здание. Спорящего человека, который думал, что он чертовски умнее, чем личный помощник, разыскивающий своего босса. С тех пор, как Роуди глубокой ночью посадил Джарвиса в стол, она проснулась с гораздо большей информацией, чем, она уверена, Щ.И.Т. подумал бы, что она сможет коснуться. Джарвис отметил для нее несколько странных вещей, обозначив их как особый интерес на ближайшее будущее.

Почему она должна озаботиться парнем, которого нашли замерзшим во льдах, можно было только догадываться, но она научилась доверять интуиции Джарвиса.

** Замок Зимнее Сердце **

Тони забрасывал волков камнями.

Вообще-то, он кидал их в деревья, через широко распахнутые ворота, но волкам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подкрасться к нему из леса, их пустые золотые глаза наблюдали, как он выплескивает свое разочарование. Иногда один из волков уворачивался от камней, летящих в их сторону. Они казались заинтересованными его тщетными попытками вымотать себя, словно трата всех сил - это очень полезное дело, которое отвлечет его от того, что должно произойти.

Через несколько часов Локи собирался совершить свой большой побег. Улететь в неизвестность, привязанным к волшебному молоту. Тони разбил бы эту теорию в пух и прах, если бы не был так занят тем, что строил из себя парня, сторонившегося всех и вся. Локи пытался объяснить ему, рассказать, что этот побег до приговора об изгнании означал, что он еще мог бы найти дорогу домой, до того, как разрушатся все пути. Как будто это единственная чертова возможность освободиться.

Так что Локи вынужденно катапультируется. Слиняет из тюрьмы и подастся в бега. Вот такой вот сегодня секрет счастья. Следующий камень, брошенный Тони, отскочил от дерева и ударил волка в спину. Тот удивленно тявкнул.

\- Извини, - рассеяно произнес Тони. Волк гнусаво зафыркал и отправился на охоту за обидевшим его камнем. - Ну, кто теперь новый альфа? Я его знаю? - уши дернулись, головы наклонились. В волках теперь больше жизни, чем раньше? - По всей вероятности, вам не следует волноваться о назначении на должность. Вы, ребята, скоро вылетите с работы.

Предположение в том, что с уходом Локи, они все смогут быть свободными. По-видимому, волки рассеются, когда волшебство обнаружит отсутствие цели, но даже если так не случится, Тони рассчитывал, что они освободятся.

Для начала, этот чертовый ворон преследовал его с тех самых пор, как Локи прочитал записку. Говорит о предвестии гибели. Остальные не могли увидеть его, даже Локи, который знал о волшебстве и заклинаниях больше, чем Тони мог понадеяться выучить за всю жизнь. Птица следила за всем, и, казалось бы, в какой-то мере управляла волками, но то, как она преследовала Тони, говорило, что кое-что определенно происходит. Волшебная политика?

\- Мне все равно, - выпалил Тони волкам, закидывая последние несколько камней за край подъемного моста позади него. - Объявляю, что мне насрать на Зимнее Сердце, на волков и на преследующую птицу, потому что этому месту, конечно же, насрать на меня. С меня хватит.

Он хотел, чтобы с него хватило. Так он и сделал. Было бы приятно забить на то, что случится. Было бы приятно _радоваться_ возвращению домой, но все казалось неправильным, вплоть до самых глубин желудка. Даже если Локи не отвернулся от Тони, как от использованной игрушки, чья развлекающая ценность пропала, вся ситуация казалась неправильной. Вне схемы.

\- Я думал, что изменю вещи, - пробормотал Тони стае волков. Они не поняли шутки. - Я думал, что была картина, частью которой я являлся. Мог бы рассказать, что все мы были просто висящими нитями.

Он пытался решить, может ли он пропустить этот отъезд, стоя тут до самого захода солнца, когда что-то отскочило от ботинка. Тони хмуро уставился вниз, на камень. _Его_ камень. По другую сторону распахнутых ворот волк, в которого он недавно попал, издал скулящий звук, посмотрел вниз и обратно на Тони. Его невыразительные золотые глаза устрашающе выжидали.

Тони подобрал камень.

\- Ты волк. Злобный, поедающий людей волк. Имей хоть каплю уважения, - так или иначе, но он с силой запустил камень в гущу деревьев, потрясенно наблюдая, как вся стая бросилась в драку, лаялась на своем странном языке и боролась друг с другом. Вскоре Тони остался среди снега в одиночестве, вконец сбитый с толку. - Хочу, чтобы это была самая странная вещь, случившаяся сегодня. Падающие молоты. Что за ахинея.

Возможно, не стоило погружаться здесь в раздумья на полдня. Чертовски холодно, а у него больше не было плаща Локи, как-то отдал обратно между “я собираюсь домой” и “хочу побыть в одиночестве”. Тони не хотел сильно задумываться об отставке, потому что если он задумывался, то убеждался, что с ним, вспоминающим прошедшую ночь и все, что они сказали друг другу, покончено. Забавно, как все это могло испариться, когда миг свободы замаячил на горизонте. Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

Хотя, кого он обманывает? Никто не выбрал бы его вместо свободы, вместо возможности вернуться домой. Нет никакой уверенности, что проклятие могло бы быть разрушено вовремя, что трещина в наручах означала что-то еще, кроме поломки старого металла. Просто от того, что он почувствовал жар от вдохновения, от замыслов, разгоревшийся под ребрами, она не должна означать что-нибудь еще. Может, Локи получил самую лучшую и единственную попытку на возвращение домой.

Тони еще рассматривал опустевший лес, когда тяжелые шаги приблизились к нему.

\- Я думал, ты сейчас на крыше, ведешь обратный отсчет, - он ничего не мог поделать с резкими нотками в своем голосе. - До сумерек всего лишь около часа, по моим подсчетам.

\- Я думал, ты, вероятно, пожелаешь попрощаться, - спокойно ответил Локи. - А взамен нашел тебя здесь, манящего смерть открытыми воротами.

\- Мне казалось, ты понял, что я играю в ”принеси-подай”, - Тони даже не повернулся, опирался на петли ворот. Сложенные на груди руки на самом деле не сдерживали холод, но делали его на вид таким же рассерженным, каким он себя чувствовал. - И когда бы я сказал тебе "пока"? Надо было орать тебе в спину в тот время, как ты бежал упаковывать яблоко?

Поравнявшись с Тони, Локи уставился на лес перед ними, словно хотел запечатлеть в памяти. Он не смотрел на Тони, даже краем глаза.

\- Я чувствую твое неодобрение, Старк. Однако, я бы попросил тебя вспомнить, кто из нас бежит домой, а не от него, - столько высокомерного пренебрежения в его словах, что зубы Тони сжались.

\- Домой? - повторил он. - Ты сбегаешь, как напуганное дитя, пытающееся избежать папиного ремня до того, как он решит им воспользоваться, - Тони пригвоздил Локи ровным взглядом. - Это обман.

Короткий смешок Локи был холоден.

\- Возможно, удивлю тебя, но мне не чужды иллюзии и хитрости.

\- А разве это не то, из-за чего ты прежде всего попал в эту неразбериху? Десять баллов на то, что для того, чтобы научиться здесь на своих ошибках, Голубчик, - Тони позволил взгляду бродить вдоль линии деревьев, наблюдать за плотными снежными облаками, медленно плывущими над темно-зеленым покровом леса. Волков не было видно. - Положительный момент - думаю, что скоро получу настоящего солнца. А может, вообще доставлю себе удовольствие и пойду в душ.

Локи тяжело выдохнул, дыхание сорвано дрожало. Краем глаза Тони следил, как он разворачивается на каблуках и делает пару шагов к замку. Останавливается.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Тони? - спросил он, отчаянно и яростно. - Меня, здесь, заключенного и несчастного, коротающего с тобой последние пять недель? В мире не хватит времени, чтобы…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты дал себе шанс! - повернувшись лицом к Локи, Тони не смог сдержать слов. - Я хочу, чтобы ты получил свою долбанную свободу, Локи, хочу. Но также я хочу, чтобы ты ее заслужил. Ты <i>в самом деле</i> думаешь, что это не возможно?

Лед стелился по рукам Локи. Тони старался не смотреть на него, но все-таки отступил к изгибу ворот, когда Локи шагнул к нему.

\- Возможно? - задушено спросил Локи. - Конечно же, это не возможно! Я провел всю _жизнь_ , разочаровывая его!

\- Отлично, и ты собираешься сделать это снова! - Тони задвинул прочь свою нерешительность и подошел вплотную к Локи. Так близко, что смог увидеть смятение под упрямым решением - и страх. - Одержи верх в его собственной игре, Локи. Одержи верх справедливо и честно.

\- Не могу. Тебе не понять, - Локи сглотнул, почти виновато отводя взгляд. - _Узнай цену жизней, которые ты так эгоистично забрал._ Его слова мне. Я присматривал за тобой, защищал тебя, сражался _с волками_ за тебя. Я узнал твою историю и поделился своей. Я простил того, кто навредил мне, и попросил прощения в ответ. С каждой постыдной тайной я узнал, как доверять тебе, я выслушивал тебя… Я _нуждаюсь_ в тебе, - он прикрыл глаза, когда Тони приблизился, опуская руку ему на затылок. - Ты стал дорог мне, и я жаден до твоего тепла. Но этого недостаточно. Для него никогда не будет достаточно.

Они замерли там на долгую, холодную минуту. Облака над ними пропитались послеполуденным светом, вновь пошел снег. Тони пытался сдержать разочарование, гнев, но все, что он по-настоящему чувствовал, это грусть.

\- Должно быть, это тот самый дом .

\- Да, - морозные руки, недолго покрытые льдом, скользнули вокруг талии Тони и притянули ближе. - Эта земля - все, что у меня было, когда никто не принимал мою сторону. Эти золотые шпили и запыленные звездами небеса воспитали меня. Я вырос сильным на ее фруктах и мясе, дышал ее чистым воздухом, гулял извилистыми дорогами, когда город уступал бесконечным холмам и горным хребтам. Я оборонял ее. Я защищал ее, - губы мазнули волосы Тони. - Не передать словами, как я скучаю по ней, и я могу потерять ее навеки. Изгнание не значит, что больше не будет радушного приема, не будет, пока мой отец не распорядится иначе. Оно означает, что компас не найдет север. И я никогда не найду ее вновь.

После такого и правда больше нечего сказать. В мире не осталось доводов, что могли бы изменить решение Локи, не тогда, когда Тони мог слышать тоску по дому в каждом одиноком слове. Мог ли он по-настоящему обвинять его за этот прыжок?

Отвернувшись к широко раскрытым воротам, Тони не удержался от последнего, задумчивого взгляда на деревья.

\- В моих мыслях ты одержишь верх, - проронил он, не глядя на Локи. - Мы проводим последние дни, отдавая нашим рукам каждый дюйм друг друга. Ты осваиваешь управление льдом, мы ищем остальные тайные ходы и до чертиков пугаем Клинта. Наташа начинает по-настоящему улыбаться. Так же, как и ты, - обхватывающие его руки болезненно сжались. Горло Тони ныло. - И потом, однажды, мы просыпаемся, а снег тает. Твои наручи крошатся, и кровать полна осколков острого металла. Выглядывает солнце, жарко, и где-то я чувствую запах асфальта и зеленой травы. Может, это мой дом, может твой, - он улыбнулся в тускнеющем свете дня. - Я думал, что обладал преимуществом этим утром. Урок первый, Локи: мечтая, далеко не уедешь.

Тони прикрыл глаза, пока по его щеке, рту, шее путешествовали прохладные губы, отчаянно целующие каждый участок кожи, который могли найти.

\- Это моя единственная возможность, - слова произнесли в мягкую кожу его горла.

\- Я знаю, ты считаешь так.

Тишина. И потом...

\- Прощай, Тони Старк.

\- Пока, Локи, - Тони выпрямился, когда руки отпустили его, когда тяжесть на спине сменилась холодным воздухом. Когда он, наконец, набрался сил развернуться и направиться в замок, перед ним не было ничего, кроме длинного отрезка подъемного моста, пустынного, лишь укрытого недавно выпавшим снегом.

На стене над ним ворон расправил крылья и закричал, падая вниз в высохший ров, чтобы спланировать во тьму. Видимо, Локи был не единственным, кто сдался.

Все, что осталось, это дожидаться сумерек и строить планы на свободу, которая наступит после.

Тони старался радоваться этому.

* * *

В солнечной комнате сокрушался Клинт Бартон.

\- _Я не готов,_ \- выдавил он, стуча зубами, и сгорбился на диване до такой степени, что почти почти уткнулся носом в коленки. Глаза увлажнились. - Я не могу уйти. Некуда идти. Как он может так поступать? Как он может просто оставить нас позади? У меня ничего там нет, черт, Карсон уж развалился за пятнадцать лет. Здесь единственный дом, который у меня есть, - присев рядом, Наташа обняла его рукой и бормотала что-то, звучавшее как утешение, но Клинт замкнулся как ракушка, его руки обхватили голову.

Тони нечего было сказать, что вероятно улучшило бы положение. Он прихватил у Кухарки бутылку виски и стакан льда и устроился в солнечной комнате, чтобы эффектно напиться, но пока ему это удалось лишь на четверть. Солнце уже зашло. Ожидание неизбежного длилось дольше, чем каждый из них думал.

Наташа пронзила Тони взглядом, дернула подбородком на измученного страданиями Клинта. _Сделай что-нибудь_ , говорили ее глаза.

\- Ты хочешь дом? - спросил он, разглядывая дно стакана. - Я куплю тебе дом.

\- Я _не хочу_ дом, - колени Клинта заглушали слова, но тем не менее они достаточно хорошо донеслись до слуха Тони.

\- Ты только что сказал…

\- Я не хочу быть брошенным здесь, как барахло, - вскинув голову, Клинт одарил Тони налитым кровью взглядом. - Даже самые большие ублюдки отпирали клетки перед тем, как удрать из города.

\- Мы не цирковые животные, - Наташа схватила со стола бутылку Тони и отвинтила крышку.

\- Разве? - смешок Клинта был горьким. - Да ладно. Мы исполнили наши набившие оскомину трюки, и теперь инспектор манежа продвигается к большим и лучшим свершениям.

\- О Господи, выпей, - рассерженно проворчала Наташа, пихая бутылку в руки Клинта. - Я не принимаю такое дерьмовое сравнение. Ты хочешь поговорить о несчастной судьбе? Я бывший агент КГБ и выйду посреди округа Колумбия без ничего, за исключением платья из занавесок и устаревших секретов на продажу. Если хочешь поиграть в “Эта сранная жизнь”, я побью тебя, дав сто очков вперед, - Клинт просто сделал огромный глоток из бутылки, сильно закашлялся и вернул обратно. Его голова склонилась обратно к коленям.

\- Все не так плохо, - неожиданно для себя брякнул Тони. - Клинт, ты полюбишь интернет. Технологии чертовски далеко ушли с тех пор, как ты был в большом мире. Сложные луки настоящего времени сразят тебя наповал. Хитрые наконечники для стрел, дальнобойный лазерный прицел, даже нарукавники, изготовленные из лучших материалов, - он встретил любопытный взгляд Наташи. - ЦРУ заплатит бешеные деньги за твои так называемые устаревшие секреты, и ты знаешь об этом. Тебе надо лишь, чтобы кто-то замолвил за тебя слово. К счастью, я знаю человека, который знает человека, - Роуди, вероятно, не будет против. Не после того, как он хорошенько присмотрелся к Наташе, в любом случае.

Клинт вылез из пещеры ног и растер глаза. Он все еще выглядел затюканным несчастьем, но что-то, похожее на каплю надежды, сквозило в том, как он смотрел на Тони. Она или виски, который опьянил его.

\- Но где мы будем жить? - жалобно спросил он. Тони закатил глаза, осушая стакан.

\- Пока я не устрою вас обоих - со мной, - ответил он. - У меня есть местечко в Малибу. Вид на океан со скал, бассейн, теннисный корт, вертолетная площадка… ну знаешь, дом. Он вероятно поможет с, эээ, с переходом. Переходом? Будем использовать это слово?

\- Страх разлуки? - предложила Наташа. - Или чувство заброшенности. В твоем случае, полное и абсолютное неприятие.

Тони медленно поставил стакан на стол.

\- Господи, Нат, - промямлил Клинт. - Тони в самом деле сильно запал на хозяина. Оставь его в покое.

Отрицание вертелось на кончике языка, но Тони понимал, что с этими двумя в этом не было особого смысла. Так или иначе, было слишком поздно для чего-то.

\- Прости, - произнесла Наташа, и она по-настоящему выглядела сожалеющей. - Я плохо воспринимаю сегодня. Мне следовало спрятать чертову записку. Что-нибудь. Все, что угодно. Даже отсрочка неизбежного была бы лучше, чем это.

Даже если и можно было что-то сказать в ответ на ее слова, их заглушила бы ужасная накатывающая волна грома, столько громкая, что встряхнула стены. Сквозь просветы между штор, молнии раскололи небо, заливая улицу сверкающим треском света. В Зимнем Сердце не было гроз.

Когда все закончилось, воцарилась тишина.

Губы Клинта дрожали, глаза сквозь слезы горели свирепо и яростно.

\- Ненавижу его, - шепотом выдавил он, вновь сворачиваясь как ребенок. Плечи тряслись, несмотря на обхватившую их руку Наташи, виском она прижалась к его плечу. - Я ненавижу его.

Тони почувствовал, как внутри него что-то увеличилось тихо и холодно, а реактор загудел еще громче. Отпуск закончился. Наступила реальность, и даже такой человек, как Клинт Бартон, должен проснуться и…

\- Я не виню тебя, - промолвил Локи, стоя в дверном проеме. - На самом деле, я скорее разделяю твое чувство.

Голова Клинта взлетела. Как и Наташина. Только Тони сидел и пялился, удивляясь, как, черт возьми, Локи мог пропустить свой крайний срок. Нечего и говорить, напряженное и напуганное понимание в осанке говорило, что он и не делал ничего подобного. Локи нарочно не поймал свой поезд из Зимнего Сердца. Который… что вообще не имело никакого смысла. Не после всего, что Тони услышал от него. Не после всего, что они сказали друг другу. Это был его дом.

\- Бартон, - тихо проронил Локи, приближаясь к нему. Учитывая принесенную им жертву, усилия, чтобы говорить нормально, должны были быть огромными. Но он вынес это, как и все остальное, подумал Тони, все также онемело глядя перед собой. - Клинт.

Оттолкнув Наташу, Клинт вскочил на ноги и ударил Локи прямо в челюсть. Потом еще раз. Клинт Бартон ударил три раза, пока его поврежденная правая рука не окрасилась красным, а Локи так и стоял там, остолбенелый и тихий.

\- Ты не можешь уйти, - бросил Клинт, дыша, словно грудь была кузнечными мехами. Глаза наполнились слезами. - Не раньше меня. Ты не можешь так поступить. Не после пятнадцати лет разглядывания твоей спины, присмотра за тобой, даже если ты и не хотел меня рядом. Пятнадцать лет я сидел здесь ровно, и я никогда, _никогда_ , не просил тебя о свободе, - приподняв раненную руку, он сунул ее Локи под нос. Локи уставился на нее, словно не хотел, но другого выбора не было. Голубые глаза Клинта пронзали, как мокрая сталь. - Ты _не можешь уйти_ раньше меня.

Локи стоял молча.

Тони ждал, что он что-нибудь скажет, какие-нибудь красивые слова своим изящным голосом, может быть, или сожаления, вероятно заключающиеся в том, что он облажался. А он _облажался_ , Тони мог понять, в том, каким он был эгоистичным, чтобы подумать раньше. Он был так занят, оплакивая собственные упущенные возможности и незаконченные дела, что забыл, что Клинт теряет с отсутствием Локи больше, чем кто-либо еще. Он был первым, самым старым, а Локи даже не потрудился сказать "пока".

Подняв руку, осторожным и медленным движением Локи обхватил раненную руку Клинт своими пальцами.

Пока они оба стояли там, застывшие и страдающие, именно Наташа двинула ногой в задницу Клинта, камнем толкая его к Локи.

Тони чуть отвернулся в то время, как Локи напрягся, а Клинт сопротивлялся, чтобы отступить, не желая видеть путаницу, в которую все обернулось. Но в миг, когда Клинт отстранился, сгорбившись в туже защитную позу, в которой он провел весь день, Локи вцепился в его поношенную рубашку и вновь притянул к себе, наклоняя неряшливую голову в волчий мех на своем плече.

Тони _совсем_ отвернулся, когда первое глубокое, опустошающее рыдание наполнило комнату.

\- Ненавижу виски, - пробормотала Наташа в лицо Тони и потянула его за запястье. Ее глаза потускнели. - Пойдем, придумаем мне что-нибудь получше.

Тони не получил ни секунды на протест, прежде чем его выдернули с дивана и из солнечной комнаты вообще, почти бегом, пока Наташа не перестала выворачивать его руку из сустава. Но она не направилась к Кухарке или еще куда-то дальше солнечной комнаты после того, как захлопнула за ними дверь. Привалившись спиной к прохладному камню, она откинула голову и уставилась в потолок, словно он мог дать ответы на все вопросы.

\- Простого “дадим им минуту” хватило бы, - заметил Тони, осторожно вращая плечом. Он даже не знал, зачем говорит. Слишком много беспорядочного шума гремело в голове. Рот обжигало алкоголем, явно начавшим слегка раскачивать коридор. - Веришь или нет, я не такой бесчувственный.

\- Почему он не ушел? - голос Наташи дрожал. - Ради нас самих, я хотела бы, чтобы он остался, но ради него? Это ведь, возможно, был его единственный билет домой?

Вопрос на миллион долларов. Тони по-настоящему надеялся, что он большей частью риторический, потому что у него не было ничего, хоть немного походившего на ответ.

\- Может он пытается играть честно, - предположил он, качая головой. - Я не знаю, когда я разговаривал с ним, то был…, - злым? Зверски честным? Черствым ублюдком? - Я не смог сдержаться с ним, в конце концов.

Наташа взяла его руку и крепко сжала. Ее пальцы были холодными. Тони обнаружил, что невольно сжимает в ответ, приваливаясь спиной к стене рядом с ней. Из солнечной комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Ради Клинта, Тони надеялся, что они обнимаются. Беднягу едва ли достаточно обнимали за всю жизнь.

Они стояли в темноте, молча и растерянно, ожидая, когда Локи выйдет и подробно расскажет им что, черт возьми, происходит у него в голове. Появились новые мысли о значении проклятья? Что-то из нечаянно сказанного Тони произвело больше впечатления, чем он замышлял? А может, Локи просто потерял разум, или надежду.

Тони слегка толкнуло, когда Наташа высвободила свою руку. Она была достаточно невысокой, чтобы он мог обнять ее за плечи. Он поступил так не для того, чтобы добиться чьего-то общества или даже ради особого наслаждения физическим прикосновением, просто это был ужасный день, и, честно говоря, в коридоре стоял жуткий холод, как бы он не пытался сделать вид об обратном.

\- Ты в самом деле собирался позволить нам переехать к себе домой?

В ее голосе слышалась улыбка, только Тони не был уверен, вызвана ли она весельем или согласием. В любом случае, он в наказание сильнее сжал руку.

\- Конечно. Бартон мог бы быть моим мальчиком на побегушках, - Наташа чуть фыркнула.

\- Ты знаешь, я думаю, он бы наслаждался, - сухо произнесла она. Примолкла. - И кто я в этой выдуманной общаге?

Ну, тут только один ответ.

\- Кто хочешь, пока не прибьешь меня во сне, - за такой ответ Тони заработал мелькание зубов между губами, но он не был уверен, что именно в улыбке. Не то чтобы Наташа когда-либо даже подумает об этом. Склеить его ягодицы - может быть. Но убить? Почти определенно нет.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она миг спустя. Тони не ответил; просто нахмурился на стену напротив и молча пожелал людям перестать благодарить его за то, что он хочет сделать.

Последовавшую тишину прервали распахнувшиеся спустя несколько минут двери. Чрезвычайно истощенный на вид лучник появился, пошатываясь, вытирая глаза и выглядя подавленным.

\- Вы ничего не видели, никто из вас, - прохрипел Клинт.

\- У меня ужасное зрение, - немедленно произнесла Наташа.

\- Я пьян, - вставил Тони.

С подозрением оглядев обоих, Клинт фыркнул и оглянулся на солнечную комнату.

\- Эмм, он хочет поговорить с Тони, - что-то грустное было в том, как он произнес это, и не хотел встречаться с Тони глазами. - Я собираюсь… найти бумажный пакет и подышать в него, - он направился дальше по коридору, как человек на задание на грани жизни и смерти. Наташа последовала за ним, уделив Тони лишь заинтересованный взгляд до того, как торопливо нагнала Клинта.

Почему бумажный пакет? Вопрос преследовал Тони по пути в солнечную комнату, где воздух был теплым, и слабо пахло древесным дымом. Вздрогнув от внезапной перемены температуры, он прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к камину.

Локи стоял у дальнего угла камина, глаза сосредоточились на пламени. Выражение его лица казалось удивительно чуждым для кого-то, кто только что принес такую жертву.

\- Я полагаю, что небольшого раскрытия карт ждать долго, - заметил Тони, стараясь ради небрежной легкомысленности. Не самая великая маска для кипящего смятения, но и она справлялась в крайнем случае.

\- Я освобождаю вас всех из Зимнего Сердца, - сказал Локи, его глаза не отрывались от огня.

Улыбка Тони померкла.

\- Нет.

\- Да, - Локи поднял голову и повернулся к Тони. Его глаза смотрели ясно. - Сегодня трое из вас вернутся в свой мир. Что мне принесут следующие несколько недель, я перенесу это сам.

\- Нет, - одолев длину камина, Тони не остановился, пока не подошел совсем близко. Он потянулся к нему, но Локи отступил назад. - Черт побери. Если я сделал…

\- Ты сделал, - промолвил Локи, обрывая то, что стало бы замечательным доводом. - Ты сделал это, и я благодарю тебя. Я, возможно, не понял бы, если бы ты не сказал, но это правда. Я собирался поступить так снова. Если бы я сбежал сейчас, не важно, куда бы я пошел, я бы никогда не почувствовал бы себя как дома, - преодолев небольшое расстояние между ними, Локи положил на плечи Тони прохладные руки. - Какой смысл в краже того, что ты хочешь больше всего, когда из-за этого ты не сможешь оценить его? Когда ты никогда не сможешь поверить, что оно когда-либо должно было быть твоим?

Тони силился усмотреть двоякое значение в его словах. И в правду старался. Но все, что он слышал, это _прощай_. Снова. Именно тогда, когда он думал, что они все исправили. Слова Локи не были разоблачением привязанности, притяжения и верности, как он ожидал. Даже не близко. Вместо эгоистичного дерьма Тони накормили дерьмом бескорыстным. Теперь это было смешно.

\- Ты можешь сказать мне, что я свободен, но ты не можешь заставить меня уйти, - Тони схватил Локи за запястья, большие пальцы растерли разломы в металле. - Я увижу это до конца. Какой… какой смысл во всем, если я не увижу конец? В моей жизни достаточно незаконченных дел вроде этого, но они все там, - он тяжело сглотнул. - Я хотел помочь тебе.

Тони почувствовал, как поникли его плечи, когда холодные губы коснулись виска, щеки, уха. Не так же, как раньше, но печаль была сходной.

\- Я был слишком эгоистичен с твоей жизнью, - прошептал Локи, его дыхание пустило мурашки по коже Тони. - Пришло время, когда я помогу себе сам. Справедливо и честно, разве не твои слова?

\- Я идиот, - заявил Тони, скользя руками вдоль запястий Локи, притягивая прохладный вес к груди. - Что ты делаешь, слушая меня? Я знаю машины, а не людей.

\- Ты знаешь меня.

Тони рассмеялся. Не самый счастливый звук.

\- Как, черт возьми, мне полагается вернуться обратно? Там не волшебства, сияющих яблок или огромных волков, - повернув голову, он провел линию горячих поцелуев вдоль челюсти Локи, - Как, черт возьми, мне полагается оставить тебя позади?

Локи выдохнул короткий, мягко разозленный выдох, но все равно повернул голову и встретил губы Тони своими. Даже поцелуй ощущался как прощание; слишком длинный, слишком сильный и отчаянный, опровергающий всю сдержанность, что звучала в словах Локи. Руки, что обвились вокруг него, были слишком грубыми в своей сжимающей необходимости, но это хорошо, это то, что нужно, потому что Тони понимал, что во всем мире нет доводов, способных остановить то, что случится.

\- Я узнал цену твоей жизни, - произнес Локи, а в его глазах сверкала сокрушительная жертва. - И я возвращаю ее обратно, - он вложил в его руки небольшой сверток.

Через ткань Тони смог почувствовать, что там его телефон. Его и Пеппер, не используемые с самого первого дня. Если и было что-то, что напоминало внешний мир, то это они. Он не глядя запихнул сверток в карман и попробовал прочистить горло, глаза уставились в пол.

\- Что, ты даже не отдашь мне коготь? Прядь волос? Один из рогов?

Локи просто покачал головой.

\- Ты уже взял все, что имело значение.

Тони закрыл глаза и попытался не думать, что это значит. Если подумает, никогда не сможет уйти. Но это не о нем, и по-настоящему даже не о Локи. Это о проклятье. Могло ли “до свидания” быть достаточно? Если нет, не обрекать ли это Локи второй раз, отставлять его бесприютным и в одиночестве?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне, - сказал Локи, его голос хриплый и напряженный. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел, и быстро.

После такого нечего сказать.

\- Пока, Локи.

Локи улыбнулся.

\- Прощай, Тони Старк.

Законченности не чувствовалось, беспомощно и яростно подумал Тони, когда, наконец, отступил. Но так было. Это должно закончиться, должно здесь и сейчас.

Потребовалось больше усилий, чем он думал, что у него есть, чтобы развернуться и оставить стоящего у камина Локи, с болью уставившегося в его спину. Еще больше сил потребовалось, чтобы сделать вид, что он не видит влажного сияния его драгоценно-красных глаз, слишком блестящих даже для пламени, чтобы оправдаться. Но Тони сделал так, как делал все остальное; он стиснул зубы, не обращая внимания на ноющую грудь и продвинулся вперед.

Всего лишь пять недель, подумал он, пока проходил через парадный вход, видя Наташу и Клинта, ожидающих его с напрасной печалью в глазах. Нельзя потерять человека всего лишь за пять недель. Еще оставалась надежда.

Оставалась надежда, повторил Тони, когда они вышли в холодную ночь, мимо ворот, и в снег. Золотые глаза сверкали на них, но не двигались, их приказ ясен. Никакого ворона, затемняющего небо, или звука его хриплой песни. Чувствуя руку Клинта на спине и ладонь Наташи вокруг запястья, они шли и шли, пока снег не стал уступать траве. Звезды горели над головой, одна из них, ярче прочих, разбилась над головой Тони. Он не обратил внимания.

\- Три пути, - напряженно пробормотала Наташа. - Разойдемся в снежном лесу?

Тони поднял голову от своих медленно тащившихся ног. И конечно же, она была права; три пути через снег, расходящиеся в трех разных направлениях. Должно быть, для Клинта, для Наташи и для него.

\- Это мой, - испугано уронил Клинт. В его руках лук и колчан с шумом стукнулись друг о друга. - Я не могу… он пахнет шатрами. Соломой, горячими огнями и затхлым попкорном, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Я не могу вернуться туда. Это было слишком давно.

Наташа указала прямо вперед. Ее путь был таким же темным, как и их, но в ее глазах мерцал вызов.

\- Горячая сталь. Огонь и разлитый бензин. Мокрая листва и моя кровь. Этот мой, - рука вокруг запястья Тони с силой сжалась. - Не думаю, что могу проигнорировать его. Хозяин выбрал тяжелую дорогу. Думаю, что и я должна ему выбрать подобную, разве нет?

\- Тогда я последую за тобой, Нат, - решился Клинт, бросая Тони немного виноватый взгляд. - Она беспомощна без меня, знаешь?

\- Я понял, - процедил Тони, даже не стараясь скрыть резкие нотки в голосе. - Найдите меня, если понадобится. Это не сложно. Следите за медийным цирком.

Они обнялись там, три одиноких идиота в снегу. Тони хотел расколоть их на части, которые он мог бы взять с собой, словно осколки, которые он спрятал бы под кожей. Но его глаза были сухими, а воздух все еще холодным, и в конце концов им пришлось оторваться друг от друга. Тони перевел взгляд на свой путь.

\- А что с твоим? - отважился Клинт, посмотрев на темную лесную тропу. Тони не моргнул.

\- Мокрая трава. Асфальтовое покрытие. Выхлопы автомобиля на холостом ходу у дороги, - он прищурился воспоминаниям. - Хэппи, ожидающий моего возвращения. Я удивлюсь, если у него еще есть работа.

\- Думаю, ты выяснишь, - заметила Наташа, перехватывая очевидную попытку Клинта сделать каламбур. - Береги себя, Тони. Если понадобится помощь, попробуй глубинный поиск в сети по “Черной Вдове”.

Тони лишь решительно кивнул, запоминая информацию, пока наблюдал, как они оба отвернулись и пошли по центральному пути. Их шаги были медленными и неповоротливыми, а Клинт оглядывался назад, но всего через несколько секунд странный туман поглотил их. Когда они полностью исчезли, Тони ощутил первую настоящую хватку паники в груди.

Дом, сказал он себе, возвращаясь к своей дороге. Ничего страшного.

Он пошел по темнеющей дороге, хорошо знакомой еще несколько месяцев назад. Между одним размеренным вздохом и следующим он узнал тот точный миг, когда Зимнее Сердце стало Солнечным каньоном. Теплый ветерок, запах сосны и травы. И так много звезд на небе, что больно смотреть.

Обернувшись, Тони глянул на свой путь. Он пропал - ничего, кроме деревьев и камней. Даже не замешкавшейся снежинки. Где-то за этим волшебным барьером остался Локи в ловушке своего замка-тюрьмы.

Всего лишь пять недель, сказал себе Тони, пока копался в ткани в своем кармане и вытаскивал телефон, включал его и молился об остатке зарядки. Или Локи сможет вернуться домой, или освободится от проклятья. Всего лишь дело времени, терпения и...

Это бесполезно, подумал он, когда телефон засветился в руках, показывая полный сигнал и сотни пропущенных вызовов. Он все еще чувствовался как ложь.

Сделав глубокий вздох и откинув голову к звездам, Тони набрал номер.

Дом, подумал он вновь, когда телефон заурчал в ухе, щелкнул, когда знакомый голос отозвался тоном твердого сомнения.

А может, это была настоящая ложь.


	15. Chapter 15

**Асгард - Тронный Зал**

Когда Фригга нашла Тора, он сидел на ступеньках к трону отца. Мьёльнир качался, как потерянный маятник, двумя пальцами подвешенный в воздухе за ремешок. Тор наблюдал за ним с выражением, говорящим, что его мысли затерялись среди снега и камня, а не залов Асгарда. И даже не в Мидгарде. Фригга очень хорошо знала такой взгляд.

\- Ты знала, что он не возьмет его, - промолвил Тор. Он не поднял глаз, когда она приблизилась, а ее юбка прошелестела по полу. - Зачем давать мне надежду, если ты знала, что он откажется?

\- Я молилась, чтобы он не принял его, - откровенно сказала она, - но ему должен был быть дан выбор. И он выбрал верно. Радуйся, Тор. Если бы Локи считал, что у него не осталось надежды, он, возможно, взял бы молот в руки, - встав перед сыном, она дотронулась до его щеки. Он отвернулся.

\- Я хотел, чтобы он взял его, - выдавил из себя Тор, его голос затих, словно в признании было что-то постыдное. - Даже если бы это вызвало неистовую ярость Отца. Даже если бы он снова изгнал меня, - когда он наконец взглянул на нее, сердце Фригг перехватило, как только она встретила его горестный взгляд. - Как я исправлю свои ошибки, если он может никогда не вернуться домой вновь?

Фригга слегка нахмурилась. Похоже, Локи не единственный, кто нуждался в капле веры.

\- Многое может случиться за пять недель, - заметила она и обошла Тора. Подобрав тяжелую юбку, она осторожно присела на ступеньку выше. Тор почти улыбнулся на ее неподобающую попытку небрежной беззаботности. - Не смейся над матерью. Некоторым из нас не дана роскошь пластичной брони. И сейчас же прекрати раскачивать Мьёльнир, иначе я заберу его.

Тор послушно поставил молот рядом и повернулся, заинтересовано глядя на нее. Фригга понимала, почему. Редко когда появлялась возможность просто посидеть вместе без полного дворцового изобилия вассалов и слуг, снующих мимо по тому или иному поручению, но час был поздний и жаровни едва горели. Одина увлекли руны, что она раскинула для него, как делала и в большинство ночей за последнюю неделю. Иногда лучше подождать, пока он сделает свои выводы о том, что камни говорят о будущем Локи.

Однако, они не расходились во мнениях: она видела кровь и конец, так же четко, как и Один. Но и возрождение тоже. Вскоре их настигнут перемены, хорошо это или плохо.

\- Жаль, я не могу видеть его, - Тор мрачно нахмурился. - Ты, Отец, Хеймдалль, даже ворон - вы все своими способами наблюдаете за Локи. А я ничего не знаю про магию, - Фригга наблюдала, как Тор заулыбался, слегка развеселившись. - Локи всегда говорил, что в один прекрасный день я буду вынужден признаться в зависти к его способностям. Он говорил так, чтобы поглумиться над нашими различиями, без сомнения, но был прав.

\- Значит, ты никогда не вступал на престол?* - спросила удивленная Фригга. Она только что проиграла пари Одину; она доподлинно думала, что любопытство и беспокойство Тора доведут его до поиска утешения здесь более, чем один раз. Тор искоса бросил на нее взгляд.

\- Это запрещено, - сообщил он, хотя она и не нуждалась в напоминании. Его голубые глаза впились в ее. - И я знаю, что если бы посмотрел, то не смог бы отвести глаз. А у меня слишком много обязанностей в мирах, чтобы сидеть в плену его зимней тюрьмы.

\- Ты боишься того, что можешь увидеть? - спросила Фригга, слабо удивляясь, когда обнаружила, что с неохотой выслушает ответ. - Что это изменит твое мнение?

\- Я знаю, кто он, - простые слова; правду признали давно. - Не его кожу я боюсь увидеть. Мне интересно, если я взгляну на него сейчас, увижу ли ту же ненависть в его глазах, какую я узрел перед его заключением, - золотоволосая голова поникла. - Или что-нибудь еще хуже. Конечно же, он винит меня, как винил и тогда. И конечно же, он по-прежнему ненавидит меня.

Фригга знала ответ на его вопрос; она получила доказательства правды, когда Локи сказал ее своему мидгардскому собеседнику. Но, полученный с ее слов, он не дал бы Тору ни утешения, ни покоя. Нет, уста матери не для горькой правды мира. Слишком долго это было ролью Одина. Возможно, слишком долго, чтобы она бездействовала, в конце концов.

\- Ты можешь спросить его, когда вы встретитесь вновь, - наконец произнесла она, отсутствующим взглядом наблюдая, как у дверей тронного зала сменяется гвардия, их движения не больше чем слабое мелькание тусклого металла в конце коридора. - Разрушит ли он свое проклятье или проклятье разрушится над ним, ты вновь встретишься с братом.

\- Ты видишь это? - спросил Тор, не в силах скрыть любопытство. Фригга улыбнулась.

\- Мне не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что это правда. В девяти мирах нет силы, что может удержать вас друг от друга.

\- Отец может, - мрачно выдал Тор, - И уже сделал.

\- У _отца_ тяжелая рука, ты же знаешь, - протянув ладонь, Фригга заправила несколько прядей его волос за ухо. - Но никогда - без цели. Ты действительно веришь, что я позволила бы этому продолжаться так долго, если бы у меня были хоть какие-то сомнения в его намерениях?

\- Нет, - Тор перехватил ее руку, когда она убирала ее. Его улыбка светилась любовью. - А еще ты не дала бы мне возможности корить себя, если бы думала, что я в самом деле пойду против его воли, - Фригга лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Значит, в конце концов, ты научился чему-то у своего брата, - подхватив юбку, Фригга вновь поднялась на ноги. - Иди, встреться с Хеймдаллем. Наблюдай с ним, так что ты сможешь поспешить ко мне, если появятся какие-нибудь известия.

Тор нахмурился.

\- Мама…

\- Быстро, Тор, - она повернулась к дверям. - То, что произойдет дальше, может случиться слишком быстро, чтобы я успела увидеть.

Решительно подхватив Мьёльнир, Тор вскинулся на ноги и без слов направился к парадному входу. Всегда почтительный сын, почтительный брат, почтительный принц. Фригга замерла, смотря ему вслед. Дни его своенравной юности, казалось, прошли, и она глубоко скорбела по ним. Не только ради Локи она желала ему настоящей свободы.

Когда Тор дошел до дверей, Фригга сквозь длинный коридор поторопилась к королевским покоям, где Одина поглотил многозначительный разброс камней на темном деревянном столе. Три раза просил он ее раскинуть их, и каждый раз раскрывалось разное будущее.

\- Перелом и перемены, - изрек Один, переводя на Фригг, когда она приблизилась, единственный глаз. - Перелом и кровь. Перелом и победа. Каждый раз, испытание, не уготованное мною. Как тюрьма может угрожать ему сейчас, когда ничто не представляет для него угрозу? - отбросив камни, Один присел на стул и в очередной раз уставился на них. - Норны ничего не дают мне. Камни ничего не дают мне. Хескамар ничего не дает мне. Как мне защитить его, не нарушив слова, пред тем, как он сможет понять?

\- Умерь гордость, муж мой, - Фригга мягко коснулась его плеча, встала за спиной. - Я думаю, ты обнаружишь, что Локи предназначено избегать твоего контроля вновь и вновь.

\- Странно спокойные слова от женщины, что десять лет очерняла мою репутацию за приговор Локи, - дотянувшись до наглазника, Один сорвал его и потер глазницу. - Почему ты не использовала это, чтобы умолять о свободе для него?

\- Потому что ты ожидал, что я поступлю так, - просто ответила Фригга. - Ты колеблешься. Везде, куда я не гляну, нет веры в Локи. Но что бы не стояло у него на пути, чего мы не можем увидеть, оно встретит дитя Йотунхейма с сердцем Аса, с сердцем, закованным его спутниками в сияющую сталь. Скажи мне, Один, сын Бора; какой враг cможет победить нашего сына?

Один порывисто вздохнул, но не проронил ни слова. Протянув руку, он подобрал один из камней и потер большим пальцем косую “Х”, вырезанную на его гладкой поверхности. Хагалаз**. Фригг не возразила, когда он засунул ее под доспехи.

\- Ты хотела, чтобы я увидел, как Локи отказывается от помощи Тора. Ты хотела, чтобы я увидел, как Хеймдалль хранит ради Локи тайну.

Фригга не напряглась, но ее пальцы на плечах Одина дернулись. Откинув голову назад, он покосился на нее блекло-голубым глазом и пустой глазницей.

\- Я стар и изнурен, Фригга, но еще не ослеп, - добравшись до Гунгнира, стоявшего напротив стола, Один закрепил наглазник и поднялся на ноги. - Значит, вера в Локи. Но боюсь, что ему может понадобиться что-то больше, чем его острый ум и когти изо льда.

\- У него уже есть большее, - напомнила ему Фригга, отступая, когда Один повернулся к дверям. - Сердце, разум и душу не так-то легко отбросить, - слова обездвижили его, заставляя замереть на самый кратчайший миг.

\- Женщина, от твоих загадок у меня разболелась голова, - тяжело произнес Один, качая головой. Он распахнул дверь свободной рукой. - Я буду на троне этой ночью. Сон может прийти позже.

\- Тор уже ждет рядом с Хеймдаллем, - рассказала ему Фригга.

Один лишь выдал смешок и прошел через дверь.

\- Тогда у Локи будет обширная публика.  
  
 **Особняк Тони Старка - Малибу, Калифорния**

Даже когда включилась энергия, что-то неприветливое и стерильное наполняло дом.

По-прежнему высокие потолки и кремовые стены, теплый свет, искусственный воздух и фабричный камин (может, кондиционированный воздух и искусственный камин?). Окна с двойным остеклением простирались во всю длину стены гостиной и открывали вид на темнеющий океан и сияющие снаружи звезды. Воздух в доме пах затхлостью; спертый из-за запертых дверей и недостаточного использования. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, а внутри наблюдалось отчетливое отсутствие теплоты. Холодильник был пуст. В кладовой лежали консервированные запасы и скудные остатки кое-каких продуктов, которые бы не испортились. Видимо, кто-то не ожидал, что он скоро вернется домой. Пеппер, без сомнения.

Тони успел три раза обойти все комнаты, прежде чем телефон зазвонил по-новой, завывая искусственным звуком, который скрежетал по нервам. Странно, что-то, о чем позволяешь себе забыть, когда проживаешь в волшебном замке. Телефон звонит. Свет включается.

\- Пеппер, - прохрипел он. - Как твои растения?

\- Мои… С ними все хорошо, - ошеломленно промолвила Пеппер. - Тони, я еду к тебе. Тебе ведь уже дали электричество? Хэппи же не бросил тебя там?

\- Я пригрозил ему судебным иском, чтобы заставить уйти, - заметил Тони, попусту щелкая выключателем на стене рядом с ним. Свет включается. Свет выключается. Свет включается. Чудеса. - Я в порядке. Я вернулся. Мне нужно, эээ, поможешь мне наверстать упущенное, пока меня не было в мире?

\- Нет, - твердо ответила Пеппер. Через потрескивания на заднем фоне звонка скрипнули и прошуршали шины. - Для этого у тебя есть Джарвис. А мне нужно наверстать то, что произошло с тобой. Как ты сбежал? Ты убил его? Ты ранен?

Тони потратил несколько растерянных секунд, чтобы понять, кого Пеппер подразумевает, говоря “его”. Локи. Синяя кожа, рычащий голос, ужасающий лед. Такой Локи. Не тот, которого Тони оставил позади.

Свет выключается, свет включается. Тони, словно зачарованный, наблюдал за движениями руки на выключателе.

\- Тони?

Тони заставил себя очнуться.

\- Все хорошо, - произнес он, не зная, что именно было хорошо, а что нет. - Не разговаривай за рулем. Такое ощущение, будто ты ведешь гидросамолет. Ты далеко?

\- Около часа езды, - ответила она надтреснутым голосом. - Тони, я…

\- Полегче, Поттс. Я в безопасности, я в порядке, я дома, - он прищурился на манящий свет гостиной, желая знать, сможет ли уснуть. - Джарвис предупредит меня, когда ты приедешь. Думаю, мне надо вздремнуть.

Вздох, который она издала, прозвучал горько даже через громкую связь.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Мистер Старк.

\- Спасибо, мисс Поттс.

Звонок оборвался. Тони позволил руке упасть с выключателя и направился в гостиную, заставляя себя опуститься на светлую кожу. Он мог бы пойти вниз в мастерскую и подождать там, мог бы запустить все системы и включить Джарвиса, может быть, даже по-настоящему поговорить с частью технологии, которая не нуждалась в том, чтобы ее раскаляли и ковали в кузнице. Может быть, вернуться в мир.

Телефон затрезвонил еще раз, напугав его. Пальцы мазнули по экрану, прежде чем он даже заметил движение, старая личина едкого веселья и колкого остроумия легла на плечи.

\- Роуди, скажи мне: как ты умудрился потерять меня дважды? - поинтересовался Тони, вкладывая все беззаботное любопытство, какое смог, в свой голос. - Ну в самом деле, я понижаю тебя в должности лучшего друга до подавальщика кофе, это же просто неприемлемо…

\- Я скучал по тебе, парень, - ответил Роуди, его голос дрожал от смеха. - Только попробуй теперь избавиться от меня. Я приклеюсь к тебе, как та алчная блондинка на встрече МИТ***, которая отталкивала меня к комнатным растениям.

\- В ее защиту, ты перехватывал мое внимание на всю ночь, - улыбнулся Тони, позволяя по-дружески беззлобным насмешкам просочиться под кожу. - Ты до ужаса нуждался во внимании, в самом деле, - Роуди рассмеялся в ответ, но под смехом будто бы скрывалось какое-то напряжение: что-то так и норовило сломить его облегчение. Странно, подумал Тони. Раньше он не подмечал такие вещи. Возможно, у наблюдения за людьми в течение двух месяцев есть свои преимущества.

\- Все хорошо, Роуди, - слова были тихими, ласковыми. - Я знаю, что с моим новым направлением компании пришлось повозиться. И я знаю, что ни черта не объяснил.

\- Все не хорошо. Ничего из того, что происходило в тот день, не хорошо, Тони, - Роуди тихо выдохнул. Тони представил его, хмурившегося в потолок, может быть барабанящего пальцами по столу. - Моя работа и карьера важны для меня, конечно же, но между Пеппер и Джарвисом и тобой, пропавшим второй раз…, - он ненадолго притих. - Ты знаешь, я не собираюсь спрашивать о том, что случилось с тобой, просто скажи мне: это опасно? Это место, этот… ледяной человек, о котором рассказывала Пеппер? Существует ли угроза?

Объективно, Тони знал, что Роуди спрашивает как военнослужащий США. Потенциальная угроза родной земле была его хлебом с маслом - а ее уничтожение до того, как она заявит о себе - даже более того. Глубоко внутри что-то по-прежнему подрывало хладнокровие. Зимнее Сердце и Локи остались где-то там. Чем-то еще. А Наташа и Клинт, где бы не находились, они были в той небольшой категории вещей, которые Тони считал своими.

\- Это место - тюрьма, - ответил Тони, допуская легкой усталости просочиться в голос. - У парня внутри нет ни с кем разногласий, - кроме себя.

\- А лед? Он настоящий? - голос Роуди звучал осторожно настойчиво. - Из его рук появляется что-то, что может заморозить?

Из его рук, ног, и, если тебе в самом деле повезло, то и из всей кожи, которую ты мог бы заполучить в свои руки. Но только после того, как он спас жизнь женщине, которая пыталась его убить. Тони откинул голову на мягкую кожаную спинку и прикрыл глаза.

\- Я с трудом верю в его существование, - заметил Тони. - Но я видел, как он делает вещи, которые я не могу объяснить. Ублюдок спас меня, например.

\- Спас твою жизнь?

\- Ага, - и это тоже.

Прежде чем Роуди смог ответить, дверной звонок разразился звенящей какофонией; приглушенной, но все-таки достаточно громкой, чтобы разбить тишину. Чужая. Электронная. Которая… он отсутствовал всего несколько месяцев, а не лет. Возвращение обратно в мир современных технологий не должно быть таким болезненным.

\- Я перезвоню тебе, - бросил Тони, со стоном поднимаясь на ноги. - Похоже, кто-то еще знает, что я дома, - закончив разговор, он направился к парадным дверям. Только четыре человека могли знать, что Тони вернулся в мир, и он только что разговаривал с тремя из них.

За дверью Тони встретили отдаленный шум вертолета на площадке и изумленное лицо Обадаи Стейна. Тони представил, что должно быть выглядит похоже. Оби не брал для прогулки вертолет компании с тех самых пор, как Тони сказал ему, что он выглядит как разозленная пчела, запутавшаяся в шляпке старушки.

Когда молчание затянулось слишком надолго, Обадая поднял пакет с дымящейся турецкой едой.

\- Я могу куда-нибудь поставить его, или ты собираешь смотреть на меня всю ночь?

\- Я не заказывал доставку от укоряющего бизнес-партнера, - заявил Тони, прищурившись.

Обадая моргнул. Тони моргнул в ответ.

\- Старк, ты - засранец, - поведал ему Обадая, усмешка искривила его заросший рот. - И ты был абсолютным кошмаром для наших акций. Господи, надеюсь ты не обидишься, если я скажу, как иногда жалею, что ты не умер.

\- Очень распространенное мнение в некоторых кругах, - ответил Тони, улыбка расцвела на его губах. - Ты в самом деле постарел за два месяца на пять лет? Знаешь, такое стало бы рекордом кое-где…

\- Уйди с дороги и дай мне положить чертову еду, - отрезал Обадая, в его голосе радушно прогремел хохот. - Все эти простаивания плохо влияют на мои ценные старческие коленки.

\- Должно быть, подагра, - заметил Тони, отходя в сторону, в то время как Обадая прошествовал в его дом и без дальнейших разговоров направился прямиком на кухню. - Мне следовало перестать покупать тебе те гурманские корзины на каждое Рождество.

\- Угу, - сухо произнес Обадая, исчезая за углом. - Может, мне следовало завязывать вокруг твоей шеи ошейник, чтобы ты перестал пропадать. Ледяные замки и волшебные миры. Что дальше? Мы найдем тебя обнаженным на горшке с золотом в конце радуги?

Фыркнув про себя, Тони захлопнул дверь и последовал за Обадаей на кухню, слыша шелест пластика и картона. Уж Обадая отмахнется от душещипательной чепухи и перейдет прямиком к делу. Освежающе, до некоторой степени. Слишком рано, чтобы обмениваться впечатлениями и обсуждать произошедшее. Но это же Оби: бизнес, акции, пресса, договора, деньги.

\- Сходи, прими душ, пока я раскладываю тут все, - предложил Обадая, когда он приблизился. - Ты выглядишь как бродяга с пятой улицы, который постоянно спрашивает меня, не брат ли я Санты. Прикрой этот реактор до того, как заинтересованные воздушные силы углядят горящий на побережье свет, - Обадая достал из шкафа тарелки, вытащил из пакета свежую лепешку и подхватил большой нож из подставки на столешнице, чтобы порезать ее на части. - Ты ведь всегда любил ягнятину и фета? Десять минут, и ты сможешь получишь их. Пятнадцать, и они достанутся мне.

\- Мне нужно как минимум пять дополнительных минут, чтобы разобраться с тем фактом, что ты отменил мой последний приказ и вернул компанию к производству оружия, - сказал Тони, не упуская из виду внезапное молчание, пока поднимался по лестнице. Очко в его пользу. - Не ешь мою еду.

С точки зрения бизнеса это имело смысл, подумал Тони, когда, прихватив стопку одежды и запрыгнув в душ, наблюдал за шипящими потоками воды, которые бились об идеально гладкую плитку. Когда он вернулся из Афганистана, то объявил, что производство оружия в Старк Индастриз останавливается. А через две недели его объявили пропавшим. При отсутствии практически выполнимого направления, кроме единственного, которое они всегда имели, конечно же Обадая поддержал бы возвращение компании на старый путь.

Такое решение должно было разозлить его. Должно было вызвать хоть какие-то чувства, в конце концов. Но в то время, как Тони подставлял голову под горячие струи и позволял сандаловому мылу пускаться по его коже ручейками, все, что он чувствовал, было неуместным. Не в ногу. Утратившим равновесие. Может, он слишком надавил на себя; в самом деле, прошла всего лишь пара часов. Но мысль о попытке озаботиться возобновлением оружейного производства волновала его меньше, чем знание, что где-то в пустыне продолжается использование его техники для ведения войны на неправильной стороне. Если утечку можно было закупорить, как бы плохо он себя не чувствовал, если…

Глупые мысли, сказал себе Тони, перекрывая воду и хватая с перекладины полотенце. Ему нужно успокоиться, ему нужно пойти и съесть что-нибудь вкусное, что-нибудь, что было сделано чьими-то руками, а не появилось из зияющего темного провала за раздвижными ставнями. Потому что здесь настоящий мир, а в настоящем мире у Тони Старка есть своя роль, так же, как и у всех остальных.

Тони Старк в порядке.

У Тони Старка есть аппетит.

Тони Старк совершенно точно готов вновь разговаривать о делах.

Когда он спустился по лестнице, разгоряченными голыми ногами по прохладной плитке, Обадая безмолвно вытащил из духовки тарелку и вручил ему вместе с кухонным полотенцем. Держал еду теплой для него. Либо какие-то ужасные новости, либо Обадая действительно скучал по нему. Кинув на того недоверчивый взгляд, Тони подцепил дополнительный сверток и чашку с хумусом и направился в гостиную.

\- Ты ведь не пытаешься обращаться со мной, как папочка?

\- Что, отнять бутылку виски и отшлепать по ушам? - с выражением произнес Обадая, принося свою тарелку. Расстегнув и скинув с себя пиджак, он закатал рукава рубашки и присел рядом с Тони, кидая ему бумажные салфетки. - Буду честным, Пеппер подняла шуму, словно ты без ее помощи никогда не вернешься обратно. Мы ничего не нашли, когда изучили каньон. Согнали туда нескольких твоих вундеркиндов со сканерами. Они походили на стадо космонавтов, снимающих клип.

\- Ты вел там исследования и разработки? - спросил Тони ртом, полным свежего хлеба и ягненка. Сливочная соленость сыра взорвалась на его языке. Просто чудо. Почему он не пробовал создать такое с Кухаркой, когда был там? Локи бы понравилось… - Тепло-, радио-сканеры, сканеры частиц - эй, эй, я еще говорю на английском, Оби, не надо стекленеющего взгляда. Но я тронут, правда. Я был уверен, Пеппер скажет “волшебный замок” и ты сочтешь ее сумасшедшей.

Обадая подцепил здоровый кусок из своей порции, но его глаза сказали больше, когда он отправил его в рот.

\- Эта женщина устрашающая, когда озаботится чем-нибудь. Думаю, если бы я отказался, она пристрелила бы меня под столом, - смахивая с бороды крошки, Обадая не смотрел на Тони, когда отвечал. - Ты вообще ранен?

\- Нет, - на полученный хмурый взгляд Тони наклонился и закатал штанину джинсов. - Меня укусил гигантский волк. Считается?

\- Предположим, - ответил Обадая, на вид задумчивый. Тони вернулся к еде. - Как сердце?

\- Стучит. У меня тут есть, что выпить? - Тони отправился обратно в кухню. Дуговой реактор под рубашкой, казалось, пылал ярче, чем обычно. Ага, стучит.

\- Как бы сказать, водопроводная вода и масса алкоголя, - сообщил Обадая, заканчивая ужин нескольким быстрыми, решительными движениями челюстей, - Пеппер убрала тут все до того, как отключили электричество. Кстати, где Джарвис? Он не поздоровался со мной, как обычно. Не говори мне, что его, наконец, стошнило от моего заигрывания.

\- Его стошнило еще в первый день. Говорит, что ты единственный хочешь его ради его классической привлекательности, - наполнив водой из-под крана два стакана, Тони подал один Обадае, когда тот подошел к нему с пустой тарелкой. Стакан тотчас без слов отклонили. - Он выключен, пока я разбираюсь с делами. Угостись у бара.

Обадая так и поступил, оставив Тони машинальными движениями загружать посудомоечную машину. Посуда. А Кухарка всегда….

\- Как дела, кстати?

\- Дела идут, - ответил Обадая, наливая себе виски и содовой. - Совет отменил твое решение, Тони. Оружие - это все, что они умеют создавать, и маленькие богатенькие люди легко пугаются, когда что-то бьет их по карману. - Если ты хочешь уничтожить половину из них одним выстрелом, мы можем организовать еще одну пресс-конференцию…

Пресс-конференция. Точно. Костюмы и камеры, и...

_Что там случилось?_

_Я словно прозрел._

Тони осушил стакан долгим глотком и поставил его в посудомоечную машину, захлопывая дверь с чуть большей силой, чем было необходимо.

\- Ты выяснил, как Десять Колец получили поддержку технологий Старка?

\- Исходная военная декларация ошиблась на одну отгрузку, - сказал Обадая, локтем опираясь на бар. - Сфальсифицированный, можешь себе представить? Последний груз тяжелого вооружения был похищен, прежде чем достиг места назначения. Пули для обоих водителей, по две на бензобаки, и наше оружие сделало ноги, - Обадая подбадривающе глотнул виски. - Роуди сбросил несколько наших запасов над их лагерем, пока тебя не было. Мы не услышим о них снова.

Рот Тони сжался. Мертвы, значит. Не то, чтобы он чувствовал себя обманутым из-за некоторых принятых мер мести, но как воздушные обстрелы могли быть возможны без санкционированного доступа в район.

\- Ты разрешил выпуск _Иерихона_.

\- Ну, они хотели по-плохому, почему бы не дать им это? - улыбаясь деловой акульей улыбкой, Обадая выпил за него. - Боятся и уважают, Тони. Никто не захочет нас, если мы не отстаиваем свою точку зрения. Продажи поднялись на три сотни процентов с тех пор, как ты исчез.

Они снова вернулись к Тони, те мысли, о которых он думал в душе. Опасные мысли, определенно. Идиотские? Может быть. Но наследство - не единственное, к чему отец принудил сына из-за ранней смерти. Не просто бизнес или деньги, или фамилия, которая привлекала внимание. Два месяца назад он был никем, просто лицом в каменном замке.

Он мог бы снова стать никем.

\- Если бы я показал, что открыт для предложений, - медленно начал Тони, чувствуя как сердце в груди забилось тяжело и горячо, - ты и совет купили бы мой контрольный пакет акций Старк Индастриз?

Обадая пристально смотрел на него целых три секунды, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя остаток напитка и налить еще - на этот раз без содовой. Он прочистил горло, пока закрывал виски и ставил его обратно на полку.

\- Ты продаешь их мне, сынок?

\- Я думал об этом, - признался Тони. Получилось проще, чем ожидалось. - Шоу продолжается… без моего имени, конечно же… и преследует другие интересы. Признайся, Оби; компания не нуждается во мне с таким ассортиментом оружия, как сейчас. Дай мне гарантии, что тяжелая техника останется в руках американцев, и я…

\- А что сказал бы Говард? - спросил Обадая, прерывая почти-сделку Тони. - Господи, Тони, ты только что вернулся бог знает откуда, ты пропадал два раза за семь месяцев, ты… ты _не думаешь_.

\- Говард? - повторил Тони со скептическим смешком. - Ты в самом деле думаешь, что старик волнует меня сейчас? Я поддерживал компанию на плаву, потому что мне полагалось так делать. Я изобретал новые проекты и оружие, потому что мне полагалось так делать, потому что я _хорош_ в этом. Но ты - это компания, Обадая, не я. Я просто хочу…

\- Отдать мне чертовы акции, вот что ты хочешь, - произнес Обадая, нахмуренные брови сблизились, предвещая грозу. - Ты думаешь, что замена на марке _Старк_ на _Стейн_ \- это единственное последствие? Ты думаешь, что тебя оставят в покое, если ты сделаешь так? Ты - Тони Старк; исключая еще одно похищение, единственный покой, который ты обретешь, это в чертовой могиле. Перестань убегать и будь мужчиной.

Тони рассмеялся. Что-то горькое и твердое поднялось в горле.

\- Вот _теперь_ ты точно ведешь себя как папочка.

\- Вот дерьмо, - выругался Обадая. Он отставил стакан и приблизился к Тони, его большие руки согрели плечи Тони. Выражение его лица можно было определить как огорченное. - Ты - маленький ублюдок, ты измывался над советом с каждой подвернувшейся возможностью, и я на таблетках от давления только из-за этого. Но ты - сердце и душа компании, так же, как и старик раньше. Конечно, порою он был властным стручком, - отметил Обадая, улыбаясь, когда Тони выдал слабый смешок, - но я привык к управлению Старков, и существуют некоторые вещи, которые ты просто не можешь отрицать. _Ты_ \- это компания.

\- Ты не хочешь ее? - медленно спросил Тони. Обадая расхохотался.

\- Ты разыгрываешь меня? Я пускаю слюну на свой новый галстук. Но что я не буду делать, так это соглашаться на сказанное сгоряча, - скользнув ладонями по плечам Тони, он похлопал большими медвежьими руками по щекам Тони. Его глаза были добрыми. - Передохни, малыш. Сделай что-нибудь в мастерской. Разбуди Джарвиса. Приляг. Поешь, выпей и позволь этому укусу на ноге залечиться до конца. Выпей немного, пока будешь лечиться. Мы сможем поговорим о твоем предложении через несколько недель, если ты по-прежнему будешь чувствовать, как будто это именно то, что ты хочешь сделать. Я разберусь с прессой.

Стоя там, чувствуя себя раненным, чужим и немного потерянным, слова Обадаи - это все, в чем Тони нуждался. Нет, Обадая не хотел разговаривать о его чувствах или о том, что случилось в Зимнем Сердце. Он даже не возразит, если Тони солжет ему, будто хорошо себя чувствует. Компания была его источником жизненных сил, во всех отношениях. Услышать, как он отмахивается от полученного предложения было шоком, но только для части его, которая хотела впечатлить Обадаю, так же, как он хотел впечатлить Говарда. В конце концов, только один работал на самом деле.

\- Тогда у нас намечается похожая беседа через несколько недель, - подытожил Тони, пытаясь улыбнуться. - Только не говори прессе, что у меня снова упадок ПТСД. Если меня попросят выступить на еще одном сборе средств…

\- Я разберусь с этим, - твердо произнес Обадая. Дружески хлопнув Тони по спине, он приобнял его за плечи и направил к дивану. - Закончи с едой до приезда Пеппер. Я не хочу быть здесь к тому времени. Она блестящий ассистент, но, мой бог, она так зациклена на документах, если они не подписаны вовремя.

Решив, что планы на компанию пока что не оправданы, Тони добрел до дивана и раскрошил плоский белый хлеб на куски, размазывая им по горшку с подливой от хумуса и механически пережевывая. Незадолго до этого он активно собрал ее на своем хлебе, удивляясь, какого черта Обадая добыл такую хорошую еду. Для кого-то, кого, казалось, волнует не так уж много, он, конечно же, шел на многое, чтобы осторожно втянуть Тони обратно в мир. Посмотрите на него, подумал Тони. Душ, еда и планы. Совсем как настоящий мальчик.

Десять минут спустя раздался дверной звонок. Джарвис, молчавший, хотя мог говорить, открыл дверь, впуская кого-то, кого Тони в последний раз видел в башенной камере.

\- Тони, - позвала Пеппер. Обадая застыл и сделал вид, будто проламывается через балконную дверь, подмигивая Тони. - У меня тут есть кое-какое оборудование… ох! Обадая. Я видела вертолет, но…, - сражаясь с весом большой коробки, очевидно доставленной откуда-то, Пеппер пошатывалась на высоких каблуках, пока Обадая не подался вперед, чтобы поддержать ее, принимая коробку с легкой улыбкой. - Спасибо. Она весит тонну, - она повернулась и улыбнулась Тони, ее глаза сияли.

\- По моим расчетам, Поттс, ты не смогла бы оказаться здесь так быстро без превышения скорости, - отметил Тони, заканчивая с последним куском хлеба и поднимаясь на ноги. - И теперь я сомневаюсь; в твоем нетерпимом моральном характере или в своем интеллекте?

\- Я думаю, ты знаешь, какой из них самый безопасный для подозрений, - чопорно произнесла Пеппер, расстегивая пиджак так, чтобы она могла лучше раскинуть руки. - Разрешение, чтобы обнять босса?

Тони постарался не улыбнуться.

\- Технически, сейчас я не твой босс.

Пеппер перевела взгляд на Обадаю, который приподнял брови.

\- Мисс Поттс, за сим вы переводитесь на прежнюю должность личного помощника Тони Старка.

\- Благодарю, мистер Стейн, - Тони позволил себе успокоиться, когда Пеппер шагнула к нему, устраивая свое хрупкое тело напротив его, и… полностью выдавила из него _жизнь_.

\- Тони, я убью тебя, если ты хотя бы попытаешься сделать что-нибудь такое же невероятно идиотское вновь. Я честно буду добиваться запуска ракеты с тестовых установок и разнесу тебя _к черту_. Ты не поменяешь нас местами. Я не дам тебе ни единого шанса на то, чтобы ты еще раз заставил меня пройти через такое.

Тони невольно притянул ее ближе, когда услышал, как странно надломился ее голос. Ее подбородок толкнулся в его плечо, но он не проронил ни слова, в то время как Обадая благоразумно отвернулся, передвигая коробку, которую принесла Пеппер, на журнальный столик, шурша, пока открывал ее и читал прилагаемое официальное письмо. Все что угодно, чтобы не смотреть, как Пеппер Поттс старается не расплакаться.

Тони хотел бы чувствовать себя из-за этого еще хуже, но представил свою жизнь, если бы он развернулся и оставил бы ее в камере, оставил Локи в его грозной ярости, оставил Клинта и его раковину раненной веселости, никогда бы даже не встретил Наташу и не имел бы дела с несчетным числом ее комплексов… Пеппер оказала ему услугу и даже не знает об этом.

Поэтому он сдержался и не извинился, поцеловал ее душистые волосы, пытаясь не вспоминать о тех других, которых сильно прижимал к себе всего четыре часа назад.

\- Что здесь? - спросил Обадая, нарушая тишину. Он достал из коробки какие-то металлические предметы. Каждый был размером с наземный садовый солнечный светильник, с приблизительно таким же острым наконечником. Вершины венчала колба с чем-то похожим на сумасшедшие гейгеровские счетчики и непонятный ряд лампочек. - Пеппер?

\- Ой, - проронила Пеппер, отрываясь и поворачиваясь к коробке. - Они от доктора Фостер. Она знает о… фокусировке на похищающих червоточинах, или как там она их называет. Думаю, теперь они бесполезны. Я верну их завтра.

Фокусировка на похищающих червоточинах, подумал Тони, пока доставал из коробки еще один похожий на копье предмет. Всего их было четыре, одинаковых. Обадая молча протянул ему письмо, изогнув бровь с выражением _“ты захочешь прочесть это”_.

_Дорогая Вирджиния,_

_Я понимаю вашу проблему и хотела бы сделать все, чем могу помочь._  
 _К несчастью, как и вы, я под наблюдением Щ.И.Т.а. Мой партнер представляет для них огромный интерес, так что я не могу увидеться с вами и поговорить лично, не вызывая подозрений. Я надеюсь, что вы поймете, и я на самом деле думаю, что вы… делаете все это не для себя, раз отважились зайти так далеко._

_То, что вы найдете в коробке, это стабилизаторы червоточин. Четыре, если быть точной. Если вы поставите их вокруг того места, где “он” по-вашему исчез, они могут открыть последний известный портал. Они - катализаторы, проще говоря. Они дадут вам последние координаты._

_Я не знаю, будет ли для вас от них сейчас польза, но хотела бы попытаться. Если вам повезет найти “его”, я бы хотела получить весточку. Я чувствую, что нам есть чему поучиться друг у друга._

_С уважением,_

_Джейн Фостер_

_П.С. Скажите Коулсону, что я по-прежнему не сожалею о том, что я разбила его лицо в 80-х._

  
Тони изучил письмо три раза, фиксируя его в памяти, прежде чем перевел широко раскрытые глаза на Пеппер.

\- Пеппер, чем ты тут занималась, пока меня не было?

Вероятно, предчувствуя спор, Обадая извинился и толкнул дверь. Что-то о заправке и о том, что оставил одного беднягу в кресле пилота на целый час.

Тони лишь махнул рукой без особого энтузиазма и вновь взглянул на письмо, сбитый с толку сверх всякой меры. Внезапно, часть того, о чем говорил Роуди, обрела смысл. Между ним, Пеппер и Джарвисом…

\- Просыпайся, мальчик, - позвал Тони, покосившись на ближайший датчик. - У тебя есть кое-какие тайны.

\- _Мои искренние сожаления, сэр, но могу ли я напомнить вам о вашем злоупотреблении в виде отключения звука?_ \- Джарвис говорил так, словно находился на полпути к получению автономии только для того, чтобы поджарить Тони электрическим током в следующий раз, когда он попытается сделать тосты. - _Если бы я имел возможность говорить, то уверяю вас, все вопросы, нуждающиеся в решении, поднялись бы прямо сейчас._

\- Привет, Джарвис, - обрадовалась Пеппер, вытирая краешек нижнего века ногтем. -Я скучала по тебе.

\- _И я, Пеппер. Ты опробовала рецепт оладий на сыворотке, который я отправлял тебе? Они получили очень высокие отзывы с различных сайтов._

\- Да, Джарвис, тебе надо отсылать мне все, что находишь, - промолвила Пеппер, ее глаза затуманились. - Они были совершенно оргазменными, особенно с этим теплым миндальным маслом, которое ты рекомендовал.

Тони вытаращил глаза, когда свет в гостиной разгорелся до неестественной яркости и теплоты, прежде чем смягчился до своей обычной мощности. Он дважды моргнул из-за послеобразов ушедшего света.

\- Джарвис, ты только что покраснел? - еще одна мысль ударила его. - Ты только что назвал ее _Пеппер_?

Забрав письмо и стойку для червоточин у Тони, Пеппер с улыбкой сложила их обратно в коробку. Застегнув пиджак, она направилась на кухню с уверенным покачиванием бедер, которое Тони не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел раньше. Хуже, что датчики Джарвиса следовали за каждым ее движением.

\- Вау, - сказал себе Тони, ошеломленный.

\- _Мои извинения, сэр, но мисс Поттс и я закрепили очень выгодное партнерство во время вашего отсутствия. Все по имя вашего освобождения, конечно же. Полковник Роудс также был более, чем полезен в нашем общем стремлении._

\- Я побьюсь об заклад, - отстранено произнес Тони, заглядывая в коробку, которую прислала доктор Фостер. Стабилизаторы червоточины. Возможно, являющиеся ключом к активации любых примитивных остатков, все еще присутствующих в области последнего перемещения, если его общие знаниях астрофизики по-прежнему актуальны. Хотя примитивные остатки не стопорятся вокруг вечно, и даже Тони знал, что самодельные предметы вроде этих стоек могли работать только с тем, что все еще остается в воздухе и в почве, ожидая. За пару недель может не остаться нечего, что можно было бы активировать. За пять недель… там не останется совсем ничего.

То, что Тони держал в руках, было способом вернуться в Зимнее Сердце до того, как падет заклинание Локи. Может, способ убедить его в том, что они могли бы сделать это вместе, что они могли бы побить ставки, сделанные против него. Способ...

И пойти против последнего желания Локи, чтобы Тони жил своей жизнью.

Локи пытался отдать его жизнь ему обратно. Освободить от волшебства, от обязательств, от запутанности - освободить от себя и от всей это проклятой поклажи, которую он принес в тот миг, когда Тони увидел его и подумал, _важный_. Если возможно было быть эгоистичным и бескорыстным одновременно, Тони управлялся с этим отлично. Побег из настоящего мира под видом помощи Локи? Он увидел бы это в нем в одно мгновенье. Хуже, он был бы в ярости, зная, что Тони пренебрег решением, которое он принял с такой тяжестью.

Тони не смог бы сбежать обратно. Не ради Локи, потому что это не помогло бы. Не ради себя, потому что он убежит прочь. Не было никакой возможности поблагодарить ледяного гиганта, который научил его так многому о нем и о его собственных силах изменять вещи.

Единственный способ воздать ему должное… ну, жить. Невольно эта мысль заставила его задуматься, что если бы Инсен и Локи встретились бы. У них обоих были схожие мысли про Тони. Один говорил ему не разрушать свою жизнь. Второй…

Второй просто захотел вернуть ее назад, в конце концов.

\- Ты съел весь хумус? - спросила Пеппер, шурша по дороге через отброшенные пакеты от еды на вынос. - Ненавижу свекольную подливу. Джарвис, мы можем получить что-нибудь вкусное? И сделай полный заказ продуктов на утро - ты знаешь, что Тони любит. Забрось немного пырея вдобавок. Сделай это осторожно.

\- _Я в вашем распоряжении_ , - сообщил Джарвис слишком довольно на вкус Тони. - _Должен сказать, мне приятно работать сегодня законным образом._

Тони моргнул, отрывая свою внимание от открытой коробки со стойками.

\- Законным образом? - повторил он. - Джарвис, ты совершал преступления?

\- _Ничего, что бы привело к вам, сэр_ , - ответил Джарвис, словно это означало все что угодно. На кухне рассмеялась Пеппер. Именно сейчас Тони показалось, что мир не просто ждал его возвращения из Зимнего Сердца. Мысленно, он объединил Джарвиса, Пеппер и Роуди вместе во всех возможных сценариях, которые могли быть исполнены, чтобы освободить его из Зимнего Сердца. С добавкой из джокера в виде астрофизика и организации, называемой Щ.И.Т.

Ладно. Черт.

Пеппер пожалела его, сжимая "черный русский" в одной руке и держа мартини для себя - в другой. Без оливок, но намерение ясное.

\- Тони, - промолвила она, ее глаза поблескивали и жалили, - ты же не думал, что мы просто позволим тебе сгнить там?

Тони тяжело сел, делая обжигающий глоток кофейного ликера и водки. Ледяной кубик, попавший в рот, был почти болезненным. Он удерживал его, пока тот не растаял до холодной воды, стекшей по языку.

\- Расскажи мне все.

Может, здесь было больше жизни, чем волшебства и льда Зимнего Сердца. Может, друзья значили больше, чем раньше.

Возвращайся в мир, сказал себе Тони, и ехидно улыбнулся.

Может сейчас, наконец, самое время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хлидскьяльв (согласно Старшей Эдды) - трон Одина, на котором могут сидеть только он и Фригга, и с которого ему видны все миры и все людские дела.
> 
> **Хагалаз - девятая руна германского алфавита. Означает разрушение, изменение, непредвиденные события, мешающие осуществлению задуманного и пр. 
> 
> ***МИТ - Массачусетский технологический институт


	16. Chapter 16

За разговором с Пеппер и Джарвисом, и даже в какой-то момент перезвонив Роуди, Тони услышал полную историю их сумасбродных приключений за то время, пока он находился в Зимнем Сердце.

Начиная с исследования из Солнечного Каньона, результаты которого Джарвис подглядел в документах Обадаи, и которого самого потом взломала теневая правительственная организация под названием Щ.И.Т., совершавшая огромное количество внутренних информационных войн по указке теневого агентства, и которым _Пеппер_ угрожала, чтобы они сняли надзор (Тони не собирался в ближайшее время переживать еще один) и заканчивая всевозможными усилиями, чтобы найти опытного астрофизика с интересами в виде волшебных червоточин… это было безумие. Пеппер постаралась, чтобы все это осуществилось во имя его свободы. Пока Тони рыскал в поисках чего-нибудь внутри замка, она была там, снаружи, использовала каждое средство, находящееся в ее распоряжении - и несколько, которых ей даже не следовало касаться.

\- Итак, я помог Джарвису использовать скрытую военную сеть, чтобы продолжать взламывать их в поисках ответов, - сообщил Роуди через динамики, его голос потрескивал на линии. - А теперь я еще и признался! Тони, эта линия безопасна?

\- Нет, - рассеяно ответил Тони, все еще пытаясь переварить их рассказ. - Ты точно попадешь в тюрьму.

\- Господи, - выругался Роуди. Пеппер только вздохнула.

\- Конечно же, линия безопасна, - сказала она, прежде чем Тони успел заговорить. - Все звонки, осуществляемые Джарвисом, шифруются тремя разными алгоритмами и расшифровываются по другую сторону его брандмауэра, - она улыбнулась в ответ на оценивающий взгляд Тони. - По крайней мере, теперь. Щ.И.Т. разработал в заднице Джарвиса огромную дыру.

\- _Просто ужасный выбор слов, но по существу Пеппер права. Она была более чем полезной в привлечении моего внимания._

\- Только благодаря твоему руководству, Джарвис, - заметила Пеппер, с орлиной точностью глядя на один из скрытых под потолком датчиков. Ее взгляд вернулся к Тони и заблестел гордостью. - Похоже, когда ты пропал там, я получила администраторский доступ ко всем высокоуровневым функциям Джарвиса. Довольно неплохая идея с твоей стороны.

\- Верно, - неохотно согласился Тони, отгоняя воспоминание о еще одной невозмутимо хладнокровной рыжеволосой, которая не верила его лжи. - Вы трое и то, что вы сделали... если бы меня не отпустили, вы и правда смогли бы организовать мой побег, - он нахмурился. - Так или иначе, накопившаяся в каньоне остаточная энергия и чувствительность этих приспособлений. Они в самом деле потрясающе сделаны. Кто, черт возьми, такая Доктор Фостер? Джарвис?

- _Доктор Джейн Фостер - прославленный астрофизик и необычайно скрытная личность, чьи работы в настоящее время финансируются Щ.И.Т.ом. Также они пристально следят за ее разработками и требуют ежемесячных отчетов о любом прогрессе, которого она достигнет,_ \- Джарвис, казалось, отбирал из оставшихся данных то, что могло бы заинтересовать Тони. - _С ней по совместительству работают еще два человека с похожим уровнем допуска. Ее уединенное место жительства часто осаждают любопытные исследователи бурь, потому что для той области уровень гроз необычайно высок. Она родилась в 1964, незамужняя, детей нет._

\- Умная леди, - пробормотал под нос Тони, изучая самодельные сенсоры и припаянное энергетическое ядро. С поддержкой дугового реактора и, может быть, небольшой настройкой стойки вполне возможно смогут через пять недель открыть путь в Зимнее Сердце. Но прямо сейчас он пока что не мог думать о нем. Зимнее Сердце осталось в прошлом. Он должен разобраться со всем, что произошло за время его отсутствия. Локи - не единственный, о ком ему нужно позаботиться. - Джарвис, мне надо, чтобы ты пробежался поиском по паре людей. Наташа Романофф, или Романов, или Романова, и все производные. Около тридцати лет. Рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза. Возможное кодовое имя - _Черная Вдова..._

\- _Тридцать семь совпадений по базе Щ.И.Т.а, сэр. Наталья Ульяновна Романова. Бывший оперативник КГБ, раскрытый более трех лет назад во время тайной операции. Подозревалось преднамеренное раскрытие личности. Согласно правительственным данным, дорожно-транспортное происшествие в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия - ее последнее известное местонахождение. Пропала без вести. По неуказанным причинам считается живой._

\- Интуиция, наверное, - уронил Тони, слабо улыбаясь. - Хорошо. Продолжай отслеживать любые упоминания о ней... и черт побери, Джарвис, убедись, что прикрываешь свою задницу, взламывая американские разведывательные агентства. Напомни мне завтра изучить твои программные обновления, - краем глаза он заметил, как Пеппер прикусила губу, улыбаясь. - Что? Даже не начинай мне о том, что ты тут все обновила.

Пеппер не ответила, но ее улыбка перетекла в легкое волнение.

\- Ладно, я должен идти, - произнес Роуди в тишине. - Летал весь день, а на утреннюю охоту у меня еще есть парочка из твоих Десяти Колец.

\- Черт, нет, мы еще месяц назад размазали его по пескам. По каким-то причинам они даже не разбежались, когда услышали приближающийся обстрел. Подорвался весь лагерь. Практически всех точно идентифицировали.

Это были хорошие новости, но в тоже время и странные. Воздушный удар не приходит в ночи тихо и смертоносно, не с технологиями Разы и его парней, которыми они были укомплектованы. За большинством этих проектов Тони следил сам; там были серьезные сканеры дальнего радиуса действия. Именно поэтому они и выживали так долго. Система пещер, сканеры, хитрость и много украденного оружия. То, что они даже не заметили пришедший удар, было по меньшей мере интересно.

\- Я могу получить об этом отчет? - спросил Тони, мысли лихорадочно носились. - И информацию о любых примечательных развалинах или технологиях, собранных с места.

\- Предчувствие? - голос Роуди никогда не звучал так устало.

\- Ага. Не самое хорошее.

\- Я отправлю тебе его утром, когда буду в сети. Держи меня в курсе, Тони.

\- Сладких снов.

\- И тебе, - Роуди сбросил звонок с фыркающим смешком.

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Тони несколько секунд украдкой изучал Пеппер, пока она складывала стабилизаторы червоточин Доктора Фостер обратно в коробку и убирала записку в карман пиджака. Очевидно, приехала прямо с работы; такая же пуританская, какой, она уверена, что должна быть, хотя он был не без основания уверен, что ее гардероб включал и другие вещи помимо дорогостоящих деловых одеяний. Возможно. В любом случае, сложно было сказать наверняка, что о Пеппер Поттс было правдой. Когда она все спрятала и взглянула на него, то странно застыла в тот миг, как их взгляды встретились. Что-то тревожное мерцало в ее глазах.

\- Я уволена? - внезапно спросила она. - За злоупотребление твоей личной собственностью, за угрозы официальным правительственным лицам? Потому мне, вероятно, следует тебе напомнить, насколько именно я незаменима - для тебя и для компании…, - Пеппер остановила себя на секунду, на ее щеках вспыхнул румянец, когда она заулыбалась. - В сущности, после всего, через что ты меня провел за эти шесть месяцев, думаю, что я действительно заслужила _повышение_.

Тони пытался придерживаться своих темных и угрюмых мыслей. В самом деле пытался. Но Пеппер была возмущена и опасна - его храбрый и милый почти-герой, и он понимал, что времена формальностей между боссом и подчиненным давным-давно уплыли через окно тюремной башни.

\- Пеппер, в реальном мире я был бы мертв спустя неделю без тебя, - Тони развел руками. - И потом, Джарвис, скорее всего, удалит приказ об увольнении и сольет все мои деньги на твой банковский счет, если я вдруг попытаюсь, - он бросил взгляд на дальний кухонный сенсор. - Кстати, Джарвис, будь любезен, перечисли на личный счет Пеппер пятьдесят тысяч долларов.

\- _Транзакция на обработке, сэр,_ \- отчитался Джарвис, и будь он проклят, если тот не звучал при этом самодовольно. Глаза Пеппер слегка выпучились.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не сделала ничего особенного, - слабо произнесла она. - Я просто пошутила насчет повышения, - Пеппер присела рядом с ним на диван, слегка ошарашенная на вид. Тони лишь потянулся и сжал ее запястье в своих руках, легонько покачивая.

\- Ты искала меня. Этого достаточно, - когда она повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него грустными глазами, Тони улыбнулся. - Мне повезло, что у меня есть ты, Поттс.

Пеппер только отвернулась, но все равно улыбалась.

\- Знаешь, я на самом деле не такая неблагодарная, какой казалась прежде, - призналась она. - Я провела все это время с таким чувством, будто твое исчезновение было моей виной, никто не понимал, и вдобавок я утопала в собственной неразберихе с компанией, Обадаей и Щ.И.Т.ом. Затем твое волшебное возвращение из того места, а я угрожаю убить тебя. Я такая жалкая, Тони? Я жалкий человек?

\- Вовсе нет. На самом деле я думаю, что это симптомы твоей выдержки меня. Посмотри на Роуди: он - бессердечный, и он со мной дольше, чем ты. А про часть с моим убийством забудь. Мне иногда нравится твердая рука, - Тони любезно подождал, пока до нее дойдет последнее предложение. Как и следовало ожидать, она только закатила глаза. - Ты меня успокоила своими угрозами. Вот если бы ты попыталась завернуть меня в шоковое одеяло и всучить какао, тогда, скорее всего, я бы уволил тебя.

\- Я слишком долго с тобой общаюсь, чтобы понять, что это плохая мысль, - напомнила ему Пеппер. - После твоего возвращения из Афганистана я просто рада, что ты не сделал опять никаких катастрофических заявлений о компании, - на этих словах Тони почувствовал вспышку вины. Определенно неподходящее время, чтобы сболтнуть Пеппер о его намерениях. Ее реакция на “я подумываю о продаже своей доли компании” могла бы напомнить Везувий извержением негодования. Или стать ударом.

\- Ну, еще не вечер, - уклончиво произнес он, не в состоянии хоть как-нибудь помочь себе. Чтобы сменить тему, он спросил, - Почему ты еще не спросила меня о замке? - _Или о хозяине?_ Вертелось у него на языке, но отказывалось срываться. Пеппер заерзала почти беспокойно.

\- Потому что я не знаю, как ужасно буду себя чувствовать, если ты нарушишь традицию и расскажешь мне о том, что произошло. Обычно я привожу все в порядок, помнишь? Ты действуешь, я реагирую. Пресса строит предположения, и мы оба лжем сквозь зубы, - пока она говорила, между бровей залегла хмурая линия. Какой-то миг Тони задавался вопросом, не надоело ли ей это больше, чем она показывает; бесцеремонное отношение, неприятности, которые он ей принес.

\- Ты была там, - заметил он. - Можно сказать, что ты имеешь право спрашивать.

Пеппер покачала головой.

\- Единственное, что меня заботит - в порядке ли ты. А ты не в порядке.

Тони моргнул, сердце выбило тяжелую тревожную дробь.

\- Я в полном порядке. В превосходной форме, правда. Быть может, пара лишних килограммов, но я знаю, что ты слишком воспитана, чтобы упомянуть о них. А уж моя выносливость холода теперь достигла просто небывалых высот. И я научился делать собственное мыло.

Пеппер лишь улыбнулась, и такой печальной улыбкой, что остатки заверений замерли у него на языке, каждое из них пылью осыпалось в горле.

\- И именно поэтому я не буду спрашивать.

Нащупав больное место, здоровый юмор скрылся, и Тони наблюдал, как Пеппер поднялась и вновь собрала свои вещи, ссылаясь на поздний час и необходимый ей отдых. Он переставил коробку со стойками для червоточин к входной двери в ожидании организации их возвращения, но когда Пеппер кивнула на них, выгнув бровь, он покачал головой. В крайнем случае, он мог бы для чего-нибудь стащить проект Фостер.

Когда Пеппер завела машину и уехала, а вспышка задних фар исчезла в стороне главной дороги, Джарвис воспользовался возможностью заговорить.

- _Зная, как хорошо вы воспринимаете указания об отдыхе, сэр, могу ли я предложить рассмотреть завтра утром несколько ваших невыполненных проектов в мастерской?_ \- секунда колебания, и потом. - _Также я отметил некоторую информацию, которая, вероятно, будет вам интересна._

\- Что за информация?

\- _Такая, которую я не буду ни подтверждать, ни отвергать, получив тайно,_ \- аккуратно заметил Джарвис.

Тони приподнял брови, глядя на сенсоры.

\- Мда, ладно, мы несомненно посмотрим твой журнал обновлений. Для меня безопасно сказать, что воздействие, сделанное Пеппер, тебе нравится? Почему в моем присутствии у тебя не было такого выдающегося преступного ума?

\- _Пока вы были здесь, сэр, никакой нужды идти на подобные меры не было. С администраторским доступом Пеппер и ее необходимостью найти вас, я смог воспользоваться своей полной текущей мощностью для сбора информации._

\- Текущей?

\- _У меня есть несколько предложений по моим обновлениям,_ \- конечно, у него они есть, подумал Тони с рассеянным раздражением. Потому что когда кошки нет, мышь занимается самоуправством.

\- Давай подождем с этим до тех пор, пока ты не станешь достаточно взрослым, чтобы употреблять спиртные напитки. Я иду в постель.

Джарвис послушно молчал в то время, как Тони оставил бокал в раковине и проделал короткий путь по лестнице в спальню, свет гас за ним, пока он шел. Он не знал, будет ли он на самом деле спать или просто лежать там в немой темноте, думая о том, что кровать чувствуется чужой, что воздух пахнет не так и нет угасающего камина, который сказал бы ему, который час. Что нет линии белого утреннего света, просачивающегося между тяжелыми занавесами, когда он просыпался, нет скрипа старого хлопка под его обнаженной кожей. Но проводить сравнения бессмысленно. Тони Старк легко приспосабливается к переменам, а ностальгия еще никому не приносила пользы.

Смотри вперед, не назад, подумал Тони, пока стягивал одеяла и залезал в кровать. Пять недель могли принести все, что угодно. Он должен быть готов.

Повернувшись на бок, Тони уставился в панорамное окно спальни. Небо было пасмурным и темным, сверкающие звезды скрывало одеялом тревожного покрова. А еще совсем недавно он видел настоящую грозу.

Он заснул, ожидая грома.

 

* * *

** Замок Зимнее Сердце **

Камин потемнел.

Солнечная комната, еще совсем недавно теплое и яркое убежище для людей, была покинута. Запах древесного дыма до сих пор висел в воздухе. Локи втянул его, откладывая в памяти воспоминания, чтобы поразмыслить над ними, когда уменьшится риск измучить себя единственным благородным решением, которое он принял за двадцать лет.

Позволить им уйти было правильно. Болезненно, но, в конечном счете, правильно. Хотя конечно это не принесло ему никакого уважения от заклинания, вытравленного на наручах, ибо они ни треснули, ни раскололись с тех самых пор, как они с Тони поссорились в купальной комнате. И по-прежнему ни магии, ни свободы, а теперь еще и никаких спутников,которым можно было бы признаться в собственной неуверенности. Истинное одиночество вследствие его же поступков.

Тишина дала ему слишком долгий перерыв. Развернувшись на каблуках, Локи вышел из солнечной комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Пять недель, чтобы найти ключ к заклинанию; пять недель, чтобы понять самого себя и свои недостатки. Пять недель, чтобы… сделать что, вырваться из своего зимнего кокона, как Тор? Он - не бог грома, с непринужденной легкостью подружившийся со своими людьми. У него нет отца, наблюдающего за ним издалека и готового освободить его словом при первом же намеке на опасность. Будь это так, размышлял Локи, он бы уже раза три получил бы свободу. Его прощение сокрыто за другим, более потаенным путем.

Именно жестокие воспоминания провели его через весь замок к еще одному знакомому дверному проему, такому же темному, как и предыдущий. Локи положил ладонь на деревянный косяк, свеча поднялась, чтобы разогнать мрак.

Кровать была все так же не застелена, лишенная одеял. В забытом сплетении они лежали на камнях перед огнем, который изжил себя несколько часов назад. И было бы так просто подобрать их, быть может, уткнуться в мягкую ткань носом и найти запах, который слишком быстро стал таким же знакомым, как собственный; слабый пот, теплая кожа и острый запах необработанного лимонного мыла, которое Тони смешал для себя.

Взамен Локи колебался на пороге, внезапно чувствуя себя нежеланным. Сглотнув, он закрыл дверь, от хлопка разошлось эхо, и съежился, когда звук пустился плутать по запутанным коридорам. И не было голоса, что позвал бы его тревожно или недовольно.

Покой. Безмолвие. Раздумья.

Что они делают там, снаружи?

Не имеет значения, язвительно сказал себе Локи, шаги ускорились, когда он поспешил в западное крыло. Их жизни принадлежат им самим - в этом вся суть.

Увеличивая размах шагов, он почти бежал в безопасность своей комнаты, хотя знал, что его призраки без малейшей пощады последуют за ним и туда. Насколько долго они останутся, задавался он вопросом, глядя вокруг на руины, которые упорно создавал для себя. Пока он не получит свободу и не сможет вернуться в Асгард? Или пока его не бросят на произвол судьбы; получившего отказ в свободе и выкинутого, забытого золотым царством. Не для того ли он освободил этих троих, только чтобы в последний час проклинать себя, наполненного горечью и боящегося того, что вероятно произойдет?

Быть может, это всего-навсего был его жребий - позволить песочным часам истощиться. Сидеть в те тихие мгновенья, пока его кандалы будут крошиться, а волки разбегаться, зная, что шаг за ворота означает прокладывание пути, который совершенно точно был его собственным. Сможет ли он это сделать спустя столь долгое время?

Распустив завязки плаща, Локи стянул его с плеч и перекинул через стул. Приглушенный свет из-под покрывала на маленьком столе привлек его внимание. Пусть слабый и тусклый, но помимо оплывшей свечи у двери он был единственным источником света в комнате. Он не рассматривал его горестное свечение с тех пор, как Тони стоял рядом с ним на коленях, удерживая над ладонями парящее волшебство. Локи до сих пор столь отчетливо помнил то сияние, когда оно отражалось в его глазах - и свою неожиданную ревность от того, что такой сущий пустяк смог настолько его очаровать. Одно из незначительных мгновений, которое привело к теперешним обстоятельствам, без сомнения.

Потянувшись, Локи прихватил двумя пальцами кусочек ткани на вершине купола и раскрыл своего самого старого спутника, его мягкое мерцание - как отчаянное эхо всего того, что он оставил позади.

Яблоко было идеально целым и здоровым, его кожица почти плавилась от жизни и света. Локи упал перед ним на колени, убрал купол, чтобы получше присмотреться к его блеску. Пальцы задрожали прежде, чем он смог дотронуться до него, и он одернул их прочь, стыдясь своей потребности.

\- Почему я еще здесь? - выдохнул он, цепляясь за края столика. - Все, что я сделал, все, что я отдал - мое сердце исцелилось, разве нет? Где разлом, трещина, гниль? - он не знал, кого именно спрашивает: яблоко, себя или Одина. - Прощен ли я или нет?

Быть может, яблоко было очередной лживой надеждой. Он никогда доподлинно не понимал, что оно собой олицетворяет, но оно жило и умирало вместе с его надеждой и печалью. Не была ли это лишь удобная ложь, которую он твердил себе двадцать лет?

Слишком много непрошеных мыслей, чтобы выдержать их накал. Он не мог думать, и все же они глубоко укоренились в нем, как и любое другое темное и отчаянное тщетное предположение с тех самых пор, как он отпустил своих пленников. И снова был только он и его несчастный рассудок.

Безысходность и ярость, Локи с такой силой отмахнул от себя столик, что тот пронесся через комнату и разлетелся об стену на кусочки. Когда нетронутое яблоко просто мягко упало, чтобы зависнуть перед ним над камнем, Локи почувствовал, как лед клубится по его ногам и рукам, как не делал уже довольно давно. Не без его позволения.

Но что теперь значит контроль? Здесь больше некому навредить. У него _ничего_ нет, и через пять недель ему преподнесут неизбежную правду о его проклятье: он просто был недостаточно хорош, чтобы вернуться в Асгард. На что у Тора ушла пара дней, то у него потребовало двадцать один год, и в итоге он - все такое же несбывшееся ожидание Одина.

Взяв яблоко в руку, он согнул когти вокруг его мякоти, поднося теплый свет к самым глазам.

\- Быть может, уничтожение твоего блеска намного раньше положит конец моим страданиям, - сказал он ему, - и остановит это бесконечное ожидание падающего топора.

Локи понял, что его угрозы пусты, в тот миг, когда произнес их, но поиграть с мыслью о возвращении себе хоть какого-то контроля было приятно. Его давалось так мало за все время его заключения. И еще меньше с тех пор, как появился Тони, со сверкающими глазами и живым остроумием, на каждом шагу бросающий ему вызов своим умом и глупым безрассудным сердцем. Уничтожить яблоко и себя означает никогда не увидеть его вновь, и Локи дал себе обещание.

Получит ли он свободу или отказ, он снова увидит Тони Старка. Как и с многим другим, что Локи страстно желал, только время стояло между ним и тем, к чему он стремился.

У его ног яблоко залило светом всю комнату, светясь его решимостью.

Локи мог быть терпеливым.

 

* * *

** Особняк Тони Старка - Малибу, Калифорния **

\- Ну ладно, Джарвис, покажи мне свое нижнее белье. Все.

\- _Как пожелаете, сэр,_ \- терпеливый тон Джарвиса говорил, что он точно понял, что Тони имеет в виду. На проекционном экране развернулся заполненный и точный по форме список утвержденных программных обновлений. Обязательные регистрационные причины для инородной установки варьировались от _“90% уверенности в скрытой информации, относящейся к управлению червоточинами содержится на зашифрованных серверах - проникновение по приоритету”_ до лаконичного _“установка совершена под руководством администратора: Вирджиния Поттс”._ Тони чувствовал себя ограбленным, едва лишь глядя на это.

\- Отвратительно, - наконец высказал Тони. - Господи, Джарвис. Ты провел ночь с каждой исполнимой программой, известной человечеству, и породил повсюду уродливых детей. А потом ты мне еще скажешь, что у Internet Explorer очень милая _E_.

\- _Никогда_ , - решительно опроверг Джарвис. - _На мой программный вкус она слишком округлая._

\- Знаю; ты предпочитаешь чуть больше пикантности, да? 

\- _Так и есть,_ \- пришел невозмутимый ответ. Тони слегка стиснул зубы. Дружба Джарвиса с Пеппер была довольно неожиданной, но что по-настоящему выбивало его из колеи и заводило, так это собственнический инстинкт разделить их. Его людям не полагалось налаживать между собой личные связи. Это нарушало правила.

Но было ясно, что Тони нечего сказать о том, что случилось как прямой результат его собственных действий. Замкнись в себе, все происходит вне твоего контроля. Он вернулся в мир уже почти с неделю и пытался побыть созерцателем в этом теме между допросами строк кода, наконец прибирая хвосты, которые Джарвис вероятно пропустил. Последнее, что ему нужно - это федеральный трибунал.

Спустя пять часов заключительного кодирования, когда Тони начало казаться, будто ему удастся закончить, он попал в зашифрованный слой файловых фрагментов, добытых с личного привода Обадаи.

\- Джарвис, что у нас здесь?

\- _Мои искренние извинения, сэр, но я ничего не зарегистрировал в этом секторе._

\- Я смотрю прямиком на него. Это то, что вывело тебя из строя?

\- _Одну секунду,_ \- Джарвис возобновил проверку собственных файлов, отмечая каждый, пока не достиг узла, в который тыкал Тони. Весь экран заполонили ошибки. - _Похоже, вы правы, сэр. Прежде чем моя система смогла восстановить их, файлы были переданы удаленно. Следы подсказывают, что к ним обращались в тот же день, как они попали на мой сервер._

\- Грязная работа, что бы это ни было. Какой патч позаботился об этой уязвимости? - усмотрев его, прежде чем Джарвис успел ответить, он вытащил сырые данные и присвистнул. - Должно быть, они тебя разозлили. Давай-ка придержим это, - остальные были слишком непроверенными (читай: не созданными им), чтобы смириться с ними. Он смел их в корзину и провел диагностику, чтобы привести все остальное в порядок.

\- _Сэр..._

\- Оставь их, Джарвис. Я вернулся. Нет необходимости отклоняться от плана, - по крайней мере, пока он не выследит сигнал, который перехватил информацию и внедрил разрушительный вирус. - Отправь сообщение Пеппер и Роуди тоже - я хочу мой СтаркПад обратно, и как можно скорее.

- _Странное для вас собственничество, сэр._

\- Мне нравится немного поиграть перед сном в Судоку. А еще я не хочу твою удаленную копию, плавающую вокруг и уличающую моих любимых людей. Если мы закончили, я собираюсь устроить поздний ужин.

\- Ваши разработки стадии стабилизации полета еще не проверены, - напомнил ему Джарвис. Тони отмахнулся, но Джарвис не закончил. - _Разрешите отметить, сэр, что за последнюю неделю ваши посещения мастерской и привычки в еде фактически приблизились к нормальному режиму. Время, пока вас не было, пошло вам на пользу?_

\- Будь добр, не анализируй меня, - коротко произнес Тони. Последнее, что ему нужно - это люди, проводящие сравнения. Он все еще был самим собой. Все это длилось всего несколько месяцев, и он не… он не мог разговаривать об этом. Не мог. Разговаривать значило бы, что воспоминания так и останутся свежими, и если он будет говорить, то и скучать будет еще больше, чем скучает сейчас в том больном ноющем месте, которое он пытается не замечать. - Остальные проекты я посмотрю потом. Как ты думаешь, я смогу установить здесь кузницу? Возможно смонтировать понизу несколько широких вентиляционных решеток? Знаешь что, не отвечай на этот вопрос. Отключи звук до тех пор, пока я не поверю тебе, что ты не скажешь Пеппер, что думаешь, будто я слетел с катушек.

Система Джарвиса, очевидно не впечатанная его решением, мелькнула покорной волной изображений. А затем переключилась на кирпичный лабиринт - заставка Windows 95. Тони не смог сдержать улыбки, даже когда развернулся к двери, ни мало не заботясь ни о стабилизаторах полета, ни о коричневом свертке, лежащим возле них. Почта и старые проекты могут подождать еще немного. Он хотел есть, он хотел есть, а еще принять душ и почитать документы, которые Джарвис подобрал для него, чтобы потом все-таки пошариться в них. Все то, что он хотел бы сделать наверху, где сквозь окна лился солнечный свет.

Все то, по чему Тони скучал, и настоящий солнечный свет занимал в этом списке первое место. Чистый, теплый, падающий на макушку его головы. Ничто более убедительно не напоминало ему, что Зимнее Сердце поистине осталось позади.

Он присматривал что-нибудь для восстановления нервных клеток и собирался применить холодовую терапию, когда, ну что за черт, его телефон затрезвонил. На экране высветилось лицо Обадаи. Звонок шел по его безопасной линии. Странно, учитывая, что не считая посещения экономки и загрузки кухни провизией, они все согласились предоставить ему уединение.

Тони мазнул по экрану пальцем.

\- Насколько все ужасно?

\- Не так уж и плохо, - добродушно ответил Обладая. - Ничего чрезвычайного. Я рядом, вообще-то. Ты уже готов принимать гостей? Я подумал, что мы могли бы вкратце обсудить твое предложение, перед тем как я должен буду продвигаться дальше. Никакого давления. Я знаю, ты сейчас не очень заинтересован в больших союзах.

Покосившись на часы, Тони удивился, обнаружив, что уже почти шесть вечера. У него неплохо получается коротать дни.

\- Ага, приезжай. Хочешь есть? У меня в холодильнике есть почти тридцать сандвичей с ветчиной и салатом.

\- Нет, спасибо, я ел. Увидимся в пять.

Развернув изображение телевизора на весь экран, Тони переключил его на подходящий канал. Новости бизнеса. Он вырубил звук, прежде чем смог отыскать информацию об акциях Старк Индастриз. Не хотел заработать расстройство желудка при виде процветающих от возобновления производства оружия акций.

Но если он продолжит свою мысль о продаже акций Обадае, то не это ли его будущее? Наблюдать, как компания все дальше и дальше разрастается за пределы его досягаемости? Довольный, что не будет предоставлять свои уникальные проектные умения и навыки к столу, а действия с их личной собственностью не затронут его совесть, но наследие... мог ли он все это отпустить?

Позволить семейному бизнесу уплыть, отмахнуться ото всей истории, ото всех обязанностей... и найти собственный путь? Конечно, он по-прежнему будет Тони Старком - миллиардером-изобретателем, узнаваемым по всему миру. Но он будет самим собой. Никакого наследства пороха и урана, никаких призраков, дышащих в затылок, шепчущих о более лучших успехах, более лучшей войне, о еще больших смертях. Он мог бы позволить всему этому обратиться в пыль и быть самому по себе.

Но разве он не убегает таким образом? Он обвинял Локи в подобном. И теперь сам же уклоняется от своих ошибок, сбегает к более зеленой траве и легкому выходу. Не это ли верх лицемерия?

_Не растрать свою жизнь понапрасну._

_Я возвращаю ее обратно._

Инсен, Локи. Слишком хорошие для него, слишком надеющиеся на его выборы. Слишком много веры в его раскрошившееся сердце.

Встревоженный, Тони чувствовал, как тяжесть его выбора неуютно тянет под ребрами. Он все еще размышлял о нем, когда Обадая позволил себе зайти в дом, крикнув вместо звонка приветствие.

\- Утром я должен быть в Вашингтоне, поэтому просто хотел отметиться, прежде чем скажу что-нибудь неуместное, - объявил Обладая, ставя портфель на журнальный столик. В его блеклых голубых глазах застыло веселье. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты пересмотрел свою глупую идею о продаже. Подготовка документов в одиночку вызывает у меня головную боль. Ты ведь еще не говорил Пеппер?

\- По-твоему, я сумасшедший? - ответил Тони, слегка расслабляясь. - Я еще обдумываю его. Не хочу запустить очередной трюк, как та пресс-конференция, до тех пор, пока не настроюсь на то, чтобы впитать максимальные последствия.

\- Я подогрею попкорн, когда ты соберешься, - фыркнул Обадая, - потому что это будет невероятное зрелище. Пожалуй, я размещу пред-заказ на таблетки для усиления кровяного давления на случай крайней необходимости, - оглядев комнату, он заметил скользящий список акций в телевизоре и улыбнулся. - Вот это мой мальчик, продолжает за всем присматривать. Не против, если я сделаю что-нибудь выпить? Мой водитель с почасовой оплатой, он не будет возражать.

\- Угощайся.

Пока Обладая возился у бара как кто-то, кто давно знает, что где лежит, Тони устроился поудобнее и переключил телевизор на канал с фильмом. Там шел какой-то анимационный мультфильм - плачущая светом роза. Тони отвлекся от экрана, когда ему в руку толкнули бокал. Джин и тоник, в самом деле? Он машинально принял его, приподнимая бровь на Обладаю, пока тот усаживался рядом. Запах вернул его обратно в камеры, к Наташе, где она заперла себя, чтобы поразмышлять. Делая ленивый глоток, Тони гадал, что же она делает сегодня где-то во тьме. Может быть, Оби сталкивался с ней во время своих деловых поездок.

\- Два посещения за неделю, - не заметил, как произнес Тони. - Только не говори, что переживаешь.

\- Ты продолжаешь от нас скрываться, - пришел пресыщенный ответ. - Это плохо для бизнеса.

\- Чушь.

Оби разразился смехом.

\- Ну ладно. Это плохо для меня, - с легкой усмешкой он стукнул стаканом об стакан Тони. - Я приобрел довольно-таки чертовски хороший опыт управления багажом Старков. Я бы принял близко к сердцу, если бы тебя опять кто-то схватил.

\- Твоя забота осязаема, - фыркнул Тони. Обадая улыбнулся своей акульей улыбкой.

\- Ты же знаешь меня: я должен присматривать за своими инвестициями.

Пронизывающий вой впился глубоко в уши Тони, поражая и омертвляя. Его руки задрожали и замерли, с долгой апатичной волной из конечностей исчезла чувствительность. Обадая наклонился и с небрежной легкостью забрал из его руки стакан. Со своего ограниченного положения Тони увидел в ушах Оби синюю вспышку.

Звуковой гаситель?

Тони отчаянно пытался найти смысл в том, что только что произошло, когда последнее из его движений было подавлено одной ноющей нотой ужаса.

\- Элегантный метод, пусть даже он никогда и не поступит в продажу. Лично я думаю, эта штука стала бы отличным дополнением к сумочке любой женщины, но что я знаю? Я просто бизнесмен, - рассмеялся Обадая. - Но я хорош в своем деле. Мне жаль, Тони, в самом деле жаль. Эта возможность слишком хороша, чтобы ее упустить. Знаешь ли, никто еще не в курсе того, что ты вернулся. О, конечно, есть еще Пеппер и Роудс, но они так чертовски хороши в хранении твоих секретов. Они должны были послужить им еще лучше, в конце концов.

Тони не мог моргнуть. Он не мог ни пошевелить головой, ни открыть рот, ни даже разъяриться или закричать от того, что слышал. Обадая… что Обадая делает? Попытавшись протолкнуть в легкие достаточное количество воздуха, чтобы приказать Джарвису действовать, Тони удался лишь скудный шелест. Он не мог двигаться. _Ну конечно же, он не мог двигаться,_ ведь это он спроектировал этот чертов блокиратор…

Краем глаза он увидел движение, услышал скрип кожи, когда Обадая наклонился и открыл портфель, доставая кругообразное устройство, которое Тони никогда не видел прежде.

\- Ты на самом деле просто ошарашил меня этой передачей собственности, - размышлял Обадая, опуская устройство над лицом Тони. У него был идеальный размер, чтобы… - Поверь, мне очень хотелось. Но я слишком долго смотрел на приз, чтобы понимать, что это не будет победой, если мне подарят ключи от всех дверей, нет. Трофеи принадлежат победителям. А я - победитель, Тони, также как и ты. Не держи на меня зла; я слишком долго ждал этого дня. Компания, сила, последний великий вклад Тони Старка…, - Обадая вдавил круг металла в грудь Тони. Свист дугового реактора под высвобождающим усилием и выкручивание его из порта было всем, что он услышал. Это и тихий удовлетворенный вздох Обадаи, который тот издал, когда вытащил реактор, опорный кабель туго натянулся глубоко в груди Тони, прежде чем порвался с тяжелым хлопком.

Тони наблюдал, как из его груди вытянули реактор, с тем полным слез ужасом, приберегаемым для чудовищ под кроватью, для темных чуланов и сырых пещер, раскаленных углей и _Инсен, Инсен, мне нужна помощь…_

\- Вероятно, я бы выкупил его у тебя, если бы мы были в состоянии повторить его, - признался Обадая, вращая в руках яркую сердцевину реактора. Свет блистал в его темно-серых глазах, жадных и холодных. - Благородство под давлением, Тони, в этом весь ты. Эти вундеркинды не смогли даже близко подойти к подобной красоте. Спасибо тебе за это. Я имею в виду его.

Звук, покинувший его горло, даже отдаленно не звучал по-человечески. Он был животным, бессознательным. Обадая оставил его без внимания, когда убирал дуговой реактор в портфель вместе с удаляющим устройством.

\- В любом случае, у меня еще есть время до восьми часов, - улыбка Обадаи была добродушной. - Как ты думаешь, мне понадобиться то кашемировое зимнее пальто, которое ты подарил мне несколько лет назад? Нет, не отвечай. Правда в том, что мне не нужно пальто, когда у меня есть специально по такому случаю сшитый костюм. Основанный на твоих схемах, вообще-то. Я ведь не могу пойти на встречу с ледяным чудовищем, не одевшись в лучшую одежку?

Локи?

Зияющая рана в груди Тони увеличилась в два раза, а зрение сократилось до игольной булавки света. Поняв, что он вот-вот отключится, он силился дышать, это было будто втягивание воздуха через соломинку, и его было не достаточно, чтобы предотвратить ужасные сокращения. Он почти чувствовал, как шрапнели стряхивают с себя неподвижность, расцарапывая зарубцевавшуюся ткань, которая обросла их, пронизывая ее. Он собирался умереть тут, сидя в собственном доме, пока _Обадая Стейн забирал у него все…_

\- Тони? - позвала Пеппер из прихожей.

Мир остановился.

\- Вот, я привезла тебе СтаркПад, как просил Джарвис. Если спросишь, мне он показался немного резким на эту тему. Я должна была получить от него целую стопку рецептов, но такое впечатление, будто ты забрал его доступ… ой, Обадая! - Пеппер улыбнулась в замешательстве, как будто ее никогда прежде не ловили цепляющейся к Тони. - Я видела грузовик впереди, но не поняла, что он твой. Перемещение оборудования?

\- Перемещение оборудования, - согласился Обадая, доставая из-за поясницы пистолет. Сумочка Пеппер соскользнула с ее плеча, когда она в шоке одеревенела, как громом пораженная уставившись на ствол. - Господи, а ты _продуктивная_. Делаешь за меня мою работу, прежде чем я даже подумаю об этом. Подойди и сядь рядом с Тони. Я уверен, ему понадобится компания в это сложное время.

Глаза Пеппер округлились, когда она пригляделась к выжженному в футболке Тони кругу и к пустоте за ней. Она пошатнулась, делая шаг вперед, и пропала из его ограниченного поля зрения.

 _Пеппер_ , взывал он к ней, паника захватила пустую грудь, не делай ничего глупого. _Подумай_.

Все, что он услышал, это ее голос, сдавленный и отважный, отважнее чем все, что он когда-либо слышал в жизни.

\- Джарвис, переопределение приоритета администратора. Запуск.

\- А, дерьмо, - вздохнул Обадая и два раза выстрелил в пространство за пределами видимости Тони.

И больше ни звука после.

\- _Активация видео-наблюдения в режиме реального времени для трансляции в Щ.И.Т. Активация сообщения СОС для передачи всем доверенным целям. Активация размещения местных полицейских служб. Активация системы безопасности дома. Активация анализа распознавания голоса. Активация персонала скорой помощи. Активация серверов ВидКон Старк Индастриз и загрузка информации для всех держателей акций и совета директоров. Активация…_ , - голос Джарвиса был плотной очередью яростных огнестрельных заданий, каждое из которых направлено на то, чтобы спасти их и обратить внимание на Обадаю по всем возможным человеческим аспектам.

Обадая лишь рассмеялся.

\- Вы все идиоты, вы не понимаете. Компания или нет, но я присмотрел себе настоящую награду, - Тони следил, как он, подняв портфель, направился к дверям, пребывая в своем обычном приподнятом настроении. - К тому времени, как кто-то появится, чтобы разыскивать меня, я буду на расстоянии в одну червоточину, стоить себе неприступную крепость, за которую любая страна на планете заплатит бешеные деньги. Если я должен сделать это в то время, как ступаю по спине какого-то демона, пусть так. В конце концов, это сила, которая имеет значение, Тони, и я планирую обладать ей всей.

Звук шагов и смех - и Обадая ушел. Забрав с собой стойки червоточин, осознал Тони с запоздалым толчком. Он оставил их у двери в прихожей неделю назад, когда вернулся. У Обадаи есть что-то вроде костюма, у него есть дуговой реактор и у него есть ключ к Зимнему Сердцу.

И Пеппер...

Тони скосил глаза насколько мог, но все, что он увидел - это тоненькая струйка крови, текущая через гладкий пол. Кровь Пеппер.

Где-то снаружи с урчанием пробудился к жизни двигатель и исчез в ночи.

Это конец, понял Тони, медленно отказываясь от попыток пошевелиться. Без Пеппер, без Локи… пусть шрапнели погубят его, как должно было случиться еще несколько месяцев назад.

Они могли со всем покончить.

Они уже не имели никакого значения.

* * *

** Замок Зимнее Сердце **

Сидящий на воротах Хескамар почувствовал пространственную брешь, как разрыв на собственной коже и костях.

 _Самозванец_.

В лесу стая волков подняла к небу глаза. Знакомый запах. Кровь Фенрира слишком хорошо знала зловоние предательства.

Вокруг зимней тюрьмы метель начала завывать подобно обитателям Хель.

Судьбы пришли в движение.

А глубоко в замке Локи вглядывался в сияние яблока и ни о чем во внешнем мире не волновался.

Там для него ничего не было.

* * *

** Асгард - Тронный зал **

Один ударил Гунгниром об пол. Разрушительный свет треснул как свист хлыста над головой.

\- Пришло время.

Фригга лишь прикрыла глаза.

\- Верь, муж мой, - тихо произнесла она, ее голос остался твердым, несмотря на дрожь губ. - Верь в Локи.

Через океан пространства и света, закручивающегося в спираль, Один не отрывал глаз от человека, пойманного в ловушке собственного тела, его дева-защитница истекала кровью подле его ног.

\- Вера и катализатор, - изрек Один и поднялся на ноги. Всевидящий взор искрил чистейшим белым могуществом. - Вы все хитрили все это время. Пора и мне приложить руки. _Хугин! Мунин!_ \- пара воронов вскрикнула в своих оковах, вырываясь на свободу, чтобы закружиться вокруг Всеотца в яростном волнении. - Дайте смертному только то, что он ищет.

Вороны легли на крыло и прорвались сквозь само расстояние, получив наконец свободу действий, чтобы вдохнуть перемен. Застой миров наконец растворялся. Их крики были свирепыми и радостными, когда они призывали свою добычу.

Фригга мягко положила руку на плечо Одина.

\- А Тор?

\- Тор спасет его, - тяжело ответил он, - и будет проклят в то же мгновение. Это битва Локи. Хагалаз всегда оправдывает себя.

Горько беспомощные, связанные собственными обещаниями, Фригга и Один могли лишь вложить все свои силы в веру в сердце аса, бьющееся в груди ледяного гиганта - и в неукротимую волю смертного.

Проклятие должно разбиться.

По другую сторону мира, на краю сверкающего пути к звездам, Тор повернулся в безмолвствующему хранителю врат, стоящему рядом.

\- Для чего пришло время, Хемдайлль?

Хеймдалль просто улыбнулся.

\- Для перемен.


	17. Chapter 17

Блокиратор и вправду элегантный замысел, думал Тони, пока шрапнели ползли к его сердцу.

Он забыл, что сделал его, забыл, что его отклонили как жизнеспособное устройство личной защиты, которое так легко можно использовать против владельца. Тони жалел, что не уделил этой маленькой детали больше внимания.

Сидя тут, пойманный в ловушку собственного тела, пока Пеппер истекала кровью на полу, Тони жалел о многом.

Он знал, что для него фельдшеры приедут слишком поздно. Несомненно, он все еще будет жив, когда они покажутся, вероятно, даже проживет несколько дней при медицинском уходе. Но он с самого начала понимал, что единственное, что поддерживает его жизнь - это дуговой реактор, который он создал в пещере.

А теперь им владеет Обадая, и он собирается использовать его, чтобы убить или поработить Локи в разрушительном костюме из доспехов, который Тони едва не построил для него. Обадая собирается штурмовать замок, пока Тони сидит тут, бесполезный и умирающий, скованный тем, что сам же и создал.

Тони силился прогнать заволакивающую глаза дымку, когда почувствовал, как на соседнем сиденье прогнулись подушки. Прогнулись, словно кто-то опирался на них.

_Пеппер_ , закричал он, но все, что вырвалось из горла - лишь слабый стон. Где-то рядом с ним Пеппер издала резкий вскрик боли.

Боли… и гнева.

\- Лысый, раздутый, жадный, льстивый, трескающий икру предатель, - прохрипела она, каждое слово перемежалось какими-то перемещениями сбоку от него. Тони услышал звук каблуков, царапающих пол. Господи, отчаянно подумал он, в нее два раза выстрелили, а она еще пытается встать на ноги.

Тони мог только сидеть в благоговении, пока Пеппер Поттс боролась со своим ранением. В благоговении и _в крайнем ужасе_. Движения только ускоряли потерю крови. Они должна не шевелиться и продолжать зажимать рану, а не подниматься…

Вскрикнув сквозь зубы, Пеппер наконец передвинулась в поле его зрения. Тони ничего не мог сделать, кроме как уставиться на нее.

Ее ладонь крепко прижималась к левому плечу, прямо под ключицей. Там расплылось пятно крови. Большая часть волос вывалилась из заколки, пряди окрасились кровью. Еще немного размазалось по щеке. Она выглядела бы раненной и беззащитной, если бы не глаза - они пылали свирепым, яростным огнем, более выразительным из-за боли, которую выказывал весь ее облик.

\- Джарвис, - выдавила она хрипло, глаза не отрывались от дыры в груди Тони. - Мне нужно… Я должна добраться до мастерской.

\- _По статистике маловероятно, что вы успеете вернуться, прежде чем напряжение и кровопотеря заставят вас потерять сознание._

\- Просто открой эту чертову дверь, - вцепившись в плечо, словно оно - единственное, что удерживало ее, Пеппер, пошатываясь и с голыми ногами, пошла к лестнице в мастерскую. Кровь стекала с пальцев ее бесполезной руки.

Дыхание Тони захрипело в горле. Руки уже не двигались. Не двигалось ничего, и что, черт побери, она делает? В конце концов, осталось еще минут десять перед тем, как ощущения и свобода движения вернутся к нему, а Пеппер _потеряла свой долбанный разум_.

Ничто не могло быть настолько важным, безучастно размышлял Тони, наблюдая, как Пеппер по чуть-чуть спотыкается, пока спускается в мастерскую по изогнутой лестнице. Он не знал, что она там оставила - чем бы это не было, оно достаточно значимое, чтобы она была готова оставить тропинку крови, растекшейся по полу, когда направилась искать его. Пеппер понадобится помощь, и довольно скоро.

\- _Сэр, у вас есть примерно пятнадцать минут, перед тем как ваша аорта окажется под угрозой критической опасности,_ \- в голосе Джарвис звучало сожаление. - _Аварийные службы и фельдшеры в пути, расчетное время прибытия неизвестно. В наборе моих функций нет ничего, чем бы я мог помочь вам, сэр._

\- ...чего, Джарвис,- удалось невнятно пробормотать Тони. Его пальцы начинали шевелиться. Медленно, но верно. - Ты сделал… все возможное, - он удивился, осознав, что именно это и имел в виду. Ему было важно, что они старались, пусть даже попытки не принесли никакой пользы. Не те чувства, которые разделил бы Говард, Обадая. Нет, они - победители. Тони был просто мозгами, знаниями и кораблем, который дал Обадае все, в чем он нуждался, чтобы преуспеть.

Обадая, вероятно, собрал остатки первоначального костюма после того, как взорвал Десять Колец. Построил похожую броню из лучших материалов, которые Старк Индастриз может только раздобыть. Выслушал историю Пеппер и нашел свою выгоду, замаскировал заботой о благополучии Тони. А после все, что ему оставалось сделать - это вытащить дуговой реактор из его груди и забрать изобретения доктора Фостер, чтобы открыть себе путь в Зимнее Сердце.

Тони никак не ожидал такого поворота событий.

И Локи тоже не ожидает.

Почти смешно, как каждое усилие освободить Тони из того или иного места - Афганистан и Зимнее Сердце, броня и червоточины - привело к тому, что есть сейчас. Люди будут в большей безопасности и спокойствии, если он вырвет автомобильный аккумулятор и позволит всему идти своим чередом.

Ну, всегда лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Тони пытался пошевелить ногами, когда Пеппер, напрягаясь изо всех сил, поднялась по лестнице, под безвольной рукой прятался кубик. С него свисала коричневая бумага, по-прежнему цепляющая за упаковочную ленту. Ее глаза остекленели от напряжения и боли.

\- Тебе нужно, - просипела Пеппер, так швыряя куб ему под ноги, что тот разбился об пол, - почаще проверять свою почту.

Опустившись на колени подле его ног, она что-то нащупала и выругалась, отрывая руку от плеча, чтобы передвинуть что-то звякающее. Тони едва ли наполовину удалось наклонить свое громоздкое тело вперед, когда она выпрямилась, вскрикнув при этом. По ее пиджаку темным пятном распространялась свежая кровь.

\- Осторожнее, Поттс, - выдавил Тони сквозь онемевшие губы. Затем она подняла предмет, с которым так возилась, сунув Тони под нос корпус реликвии из некоторых еще даже более мрачных дней.

\- Он…, - Пеппер задыхалась, держа в руках его первый дуговой реактор, - он еще работает?

Тони был готов заплакать.

_Меня называли по-разному. Склонный к ностальгии - не одно из них._

Пеппер все равно его сохранила.

На ум пришло, что Тони, оказывается, ни о ком из них не знает самых важных вещей. Их пределов, ее силы. Реактор - светящийся маяк, холодный и идеально отполированный - _прямо здесь_ , в сомкнутых горстью окровавленных руках Пеппер. Сколько раз она будет спасать его перед тем, как все это закончится?

\- Просто как… Операция, помнишь, - проронил он, и понадеялся, что она сможет увидеть в его глазах улыбку. - Присоедини к… опорной плите. В центре.

\- Не трогай стенки, - прошептала Пеппер, и крупная слезинка скатилась по ее бледной щеке. - Все будет хорошо, Тони.

Тони не сомневался в ней ни на миг.

Глубоко в груди он ощутил его - тот прекрасный миг, когда сила вновь подключилась - даже представил, что почувствовал, как шрапнели отдернуло назад, в старое привычное место внутри груди, подальше от того, что сохраняет его жизнь. Пеппер втолкнула реактор на место, закручивая, как уже делала однажды. В эти секунды она над чем-то рыдала - может над ним, может над собой. Может от боли. А может над всем сразу - над всей этой дерьмовой ситуацией.

Тони перехватил ее руку, когда она начала отстраняться, устроил ее голову на своих ногах, как на подушке, в то время, пока она пыталась остановить кровотечение из плеча. Пока он не мог помочь, но сможет. Он вытащит пулю и сам прижжет это чертову хрень, если это даст ей больше времени.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - прошептала Пеппер. - И со мной тоже. Требуется… требуется что-то посильнее, чем это, - ее веки опустились, пока он заставлял свои вялые руки двигаться, прижимая их поверх ее, чтобы добавить давления на пулевое ранение. Гиблое дело, но единственное, с чем он мог справиться. Ее мучительные вздрагивания говорили ему, что она все еще в сознании, это давало надежду, что она выкарабкается. Рассматривать какие-нибудь другие варианты, честно говоря, слишком страшно.

Словно десятилетия минули, прежде чем к Тони полностью вернулась подвижность, хотя прошло едва ли больше десяти минут. Десяти минут просчитывания каждого возможного результата угроз Обадаи Стейна войти в Зимнее Сердце.

Сможет ли Локи его прогнать? Сколько оружия у костюма? Придут ли они к какому-нибудь соглашению? Локи переполняло такое море отчаяния, когда Тони развернулся и ушел. Если он познакомится с Обадаей и его предложением править целым миром железным кулаком…

Нет. Тони отогнал мысль до того, как она успела пустить корни. Локи бы ни за что на свете не согласился на подобное. Люди для него больше не были паразитами. Но в окружении влияния Оби… Обадаи, возможно ли? Ведь были же причины, по которым этот мужчина стал и _остался_ одним из самых могущественных бизнес-магнатов Америки.

Тони мог бы последовать за ним; он мог бы взять самую быструю машину и кинуться в погоню к каньону. Он уже двигался, он был жив, и Обадая пока что не победил. Но о том, чтобы отправиться куда-то, пока Пеппер истекает кровью на его руках, не могло быть и речи.

Он раздумывал, стоит ли ее подвинуть или нет, когда что-то сильно громыхнуло в стороне передних дверей. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, он случайно толкнул Пеппер. С болезненным вскриком она пришла в себя, дикий взгляд заметался по комнате, в то время как в прихожей опять прогремел какой-то тяжелый удар. Таран?

\- _Сэр, я не вижу на нарушителях никаких явных форменных нашивок. Что дает основание предполагать о том, что они знают о наблюдении или же в действительности ни к кому не относятся. Четыре человека у двери,_ \- Джарвис колебался. - _Также кто-то, только вне досягаемости моих сенсоров, взламывает балконную дверь._

\- Щ.И.Т., - прохрипела Пеппер. - Больше никто не знает, где находятся сенсоры Джарвиса.

\- Ну, причина не хуже других, чтобы разломать всю систему безопасности и построить заново, - пробормотал Тони, пока поднимал Пеппер в вертикальное положение и выскальзывал из-под нее. Она была достаточно легкая, поэтому он разместил ее на диване, не вынудив еще раз вскрикнуть. Быстрый взгляд на ее плечо поведал, что высохшая кровь прилепила к ране рубашку. Он оставил все как есть, решив, что если оторвать ткань, она потревожит свертывание крови. Веки Пеппер опять дрожали, опускаясь. Не очень хороший признак.

Может, пришло время ему и Щ.И.Т.у надлежаще познакомиться. Если Пеппер получит медицинскую помощь только так. А для Локи он ничего не мог сделать… пока что.

\- Джарвис, впусти их.

Прежде чем Джарвис успел произнести формальное “да, сэр”, что-то щелкнуло, и балконная дверь на безмолвных петлях распахнулась. Тони повернулся, чтобы приветствовать своего первого полевого агента.

\- Пожалуй, мне все-таки стоило переехать, - объявила Наташа Романофф, сдвигая на лоб очки ночного видения, чтобы взглянуть на него поблескивающими зелеными глазами. - Тебе нужны друзья получше.

Тони пялился на нее достаточно долго, чтобы успеть задаться вопросом, почему она одета в черный комбинезон вместо платья из занавесок, но к тому времени Наташа уже действовала - проворно перескочила через спинку дивана и присела сбоку от Пеппер, чтобы изучить ее плечо.

\- В первоначальном отчете докладывалось о двух выпущенных пулях, но похоже, что здесь одно несмертельное ранение в плечо. Кровотечение вялое, но бледность говорит, что для такой раны она потеряла слишком много крови, - произнесла Наташа как будто бы никому. А потом Тони заметил у нее в ухе коммуникатор. - Ключица явно сломана. Плечо вывихнуто. Никаких признаков Стейна. Я слежу за Старком.

В тот миг, когда он осознал, что в переднюю дверь перестали ломиться, до Тони дошло.

\- Ты заодно со Щ.И.Т.ом, - медленно произнес он, неуверенный, почему чувствует себя преданным. - На хорошем счету всего за неделю? Выпрыгиваешь из вертолета и спускаешься по канату к моему балкону?

Наташа не ответила, вместо этого она оторвала от низа рубашки Пеппер кусок ткани и скатала его, чтобы надавить на пулевое ранение. Глаза Пеппер вновь распахнулись, усталые, но тревожные, они сосредоточились на Наташе.

\- Я тебя знаю, - пробормотала Пеппер, удивляя их обоих. - Красавица для чудовища, не это ли ты сказала? Это была не ты?

\- Тогда я ошибалась, - ответила Наташа, и хоть ее взгляд не отрывался от повязки, губы чуть-чуть изогнулись. - И снова привет, новенькая. Ты словила пулевое.

\- Да, - согласилась Пеппер, ее глаза опять закрывались. - А теперь он ушел, чтобы встретиться с чудовищем. Вы думаете, он убьет его?

\- Которое? - прошептала Наташа, ее глаза расширились. Но Пеппер наконец исчерпала все свои силы; уплыла в забытье и уже не могла им ответить.

Крепко перевязав плечо Пеппер чем-то похожим на медицинскую ленту, Наташа выпрямилась во весь рост, и в ту же секунду в дом хлынули агенты - пистолеты обнажены, опущены низко, словно их новое дополнение могло что-то упустить. Тони был уверен, что не проглядел затвердевшую линию ее рта, когда она посмотрела на них.

\- Я здесь как дружественное лицо, поэтому можешь доверять им, - тихо сказала ему Наташа. - Клинт в изоляции, проходит подготовку в “черной дыре”. Я не могу с ним встретиться, пока они не увидят, из чего он сделан. Он в порядке, Тони. Может даже нашел свое призвание. А я… прихожу в порядок. Энергично.

\- Что хочет Щ.И.Т.?

\- Тебя. Хозяина. Зимнее Сердце, - она пожала плечами. - Сложно сказать.

\- Вообще-то, - произнес несомненно мужской голос, - прямо сейчас мы были бы счастливы Обадаей Стейном под нашей охраной, - к Тони приблизился мужчина среднего возраста в деловом костюме, рука протянута в приветствии. “Обеспеченный” - написано во всем его облике - от начищенной обуви до умеренно приятного невыразительного лица. - Агент Фил Коулсон. Я поддерживал связь с мисс Поттс с тех пор, как вы вернулись из Афганистана. Вы определенно обладаете способностью избегать обнаружения - и находить неприятности, - его взгляд упал на дыру, выжженную в белой футболке Тони, выставляющую безыскусные линии первого дугового реактора. Столько всего ради сохранения тайны, хотя Обадая вроде как отказался от нее. Тони не побеспокоился прикрыть его.

\- Вам надо отправить людей в Солнечный Каньон, - сказал Тони, он смотрел на пару носилок, принесенную в гостиную. Скорая прибыла. Хорошо. - Обадая…

\- Они уже там, - прервал его Коулсон, его улыбка слегка увяла. - Мы насчитали четыре идентичных друг другу устройства, выстроенных в линию там, где вы пропали без вести, хотя вашего делового партнера нигде не видно. Сенсоры в этой области отмечают что-то вроде смещения материи, но устройства полностью выгорели, - он сделал еще один шаг вперед, бросая на других агентов сдержанный взгляд. - Мистер Старк, есть ли другие путь в это… Зимнее Сердце?

Тони едва слышал его. Стойки червоточин сгорели. Из всех бесполезных, непрочных, одноразовых изобретений…

Теперь Обадая заперт там вместе с Локи. Или Локи заперт с Обадаей? До того, как проклятие падет, оставался по-прежнему месяц. Слишком долго. Просто чертовски долго, чтобы подождать и посмотреть, что сделает Обадая. Разглядит ли Локи опасность? Обеспокоится ли?

\- Если бы существовал другой путь, я бы уже был там, - услышал Тони себя. Все казалось немного смазанным. Он повернулся к Наташе. Ее вьющиеся рыжие волосы и знакомая хмурость удерживали его, как якорь. - Обадая хочет убить хозяина и превратить Зимнее Сердце в нечто вроде переменчивой удаленной крепости, которая может нападать по всему миру, не взирая на границы. К тому же, он хочет использовать хозяина. Или убить его. Думаю, ему все равно, что именно.

На лице Наташи отразилось удивление, но почти тут же Тони увидел, как ее разум работает с молниеносной скоростью, просчитывая все возможные сценарии и вероятности.

\- Если он, конечно, сможет как-то манипулировать путями возвращения, но никто не знает, как это делать. А через четыре недели…

\- Все так или иначе растворится, - закончил за нее Тони. - Я знаю. Знаю. Но он отправился туда в защитном костюме из брони с моим улучшенным дуговым реактором. Это подразумевает артиллерию, Романофф. И много. Эта штука может питать Нью-Йорк двадцать четыре часа. В таком костюме он продержится много дней.

\- А хозяин даже в лучшие дни не в самом хорошем настроении, - отметила Наташа с возрастающим пониманием. Хуже, она выглядела слегка взволнованной. - Тони, мы видели, что ему больно. Он - не бессмертный, и не из тех, кто подчиняется руководству. Стейн скорее всего уничтожит его, в одиночку защищающего себя.

\- А мы не можем _ни черта_ сделать, чтобы помочь, - грязно выругавшись, Тони загреб рукой и так уже всклокоченные волосы и пытался придумать решение. Наташа просто присела на подлокотник дивана и сорвала с головы очки, кидая их на кожаный диван.

\- Правильно, - спокойно сказал Коулсон, окидывая их оценивающим взглядом, - поэтому мы должны разобраться с тем, что можем сделать в данный момент. Мои ребята перевезут мисс Поттс в ближайший госпиталь и оставят под охраной. Нет никаких гарантий, что Стейн работает в одиночку, и вполне вероятно, что у него здесь остались люди, внимательно следящие за происходящим. Мы начнем с розыска некоторых из них для допросов, - он глянул на Тони и Наташу. - Романофф, если хотите, сопроводите Старка до нашей текущей полевой базы, выслушаем там полный доклад и наметим планы.

- _Сэр, я бы рекомендовал вам диагностику вашего здоровья, прежде чем вы куда-нибудь отправитесь,_ \- внезапно подал голос Джарвис, пугая по крайней мере трех агентов, вскинувших свое оружие к потолочным динамикам. Даже глаза Наташи сузились. - _Если вы спуститесь в мастерскую, я смогу оценить мощность замененного устройства._

\- У нас на базе есть технический и медицинский персонал, - терпеливо поведал Коулсон Тони. - Мы сейчас ограничены во времени, а директор желает встретиться с вами. Скажите компьютеру, что проверка может быть сделана позже.

Тони даже не успел вставить слова, как Джарвис взял дело в свои собственные электронные руки.

- _Прощу прощения, агент Коулсон, но до сих пор вы и ваши люди проявили себя как запаздывающие, неблагоразумные, плохо одетые и склонные к порче частной собственности. Поскольку вы кажетесь довольно занятыми, будучи негласным и важным человеком, пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь мистеру Старку. На это потребуется всего лишь несколько минут._

\- Это костюм от Армани, - мягко заметил Коулсон, одергивая манжеты. - И он пошит, чтобы спрятать мой пистолет. Вернее, пистолеты, ибо вам, похоже, нравится конкретика. Также он тщательно прикрывает восьмидюймовый охотничий нож в ножнах на моей спине.

\- _Я не верю, что это стандартная форма агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Все агенты нарушают правила дресс-кода из явного тщеславия?_

На это Коулсон изменил слабой улыбке. Взгляд, который он кинул Тони, был понимающим.

\- До сегодняшнего дня я не верил, что передовые ИИ могут оскорбить меня, - сказал он только. - Старк, мы занимаем положение еще пятнадцать минут. После приходим, чтобы лично вытащить вас.

Тони кивнул, но про себя удивлялся, зачем именно Джарвису потребовалось проверить его здоровье. Они оба очень хорошо знали, что для того, чтобы питать магнит в его груди, требовался менее чем один процент мощности реактора. Не говоря уж о том, что Джарвису допускалось использовать свою ограниченную автономию, чтобы осыпать небрежными оскорблениями и поливать грязью. Затем опять, Джарвис достаточно обеспокоился, чтобы взломать весь мир в его поисках. Диагностика до такого не дотягивала.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - заявила Наташа, когда Тони отвернулся. Коулсон нахмурился.

\- Романофф, я думаю…

\- Чертежи его дома указывают, что мастерская - часть гаража. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он сбежал, потому что вы недостаточно доверяете мне. Кроме того, - добавила Наташа, бросая на Тони короткий взгляд, - все психологические отчеты говорят, что для меня полезны частые контакты с людьми, с которыми у меня сформировалась эмоциональная связь. К тому же, для Щ.И.Т.а особенно хорошо, если так случилось, что одним из них оказался могущественный американец, связанным с производством оружия. Не так ли?

Коулсон долго и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Пожалуйста, перестаньте взламывать наши центральные процессоры. У вас есть десять минут, - он с сердитым нетерпением махнул остальным.

Тони, нелепо довольный Наташей, обогнул ее и направился прямиком к изогнутой лестнице. Ему следует учесть, что даже за пределами Зимнего Сердца она такая же колкая и опасная, как разбитое стекло. Она молчала, пока они спускались вниз в мастерскую, понимая, как отчаянно ему хотелось убраться подальше от эскорта и любопытных глаз. И только когда стеклянная дверь с шипящим нажимом закрылась позади них, Тони осознал, что всю дорогу сдерживал дыхание.

Стоя в полутемной мастерской, Наташа взглянула на него, ее глаза переполняли тени.

Тони не знал, кто шевельнулся первым, просто между одной секундой и следующей его руки уже крепко обнимали ее, он вжался лицом в копну ее темно-красных волос. Она изо всех сил сжимала его, ее дыхание вырывалось ему в шею короткими и почти бешеными вдохами и выдохами.

\- Ты пахнешь неправильно, - пробормотала она. - Ты _выглядишь_ неправильно.

\- Так же, как и ты. Черный - не твой цвет.

\- Черный - вообще не цвет.

\- Не поправляй меня. Мне выдалась травматическая ночь, - он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал ее фыркающий смешок. - _Боже_ , как же здорово тебя видеть. Я сходил с ума.

\- Мы все. Это был ад, - отстранившись, она с кривоватой улыбкой заглянула в его лицо. - Хотя Клинт принял свободу, как рыба - воду. У Щ.И.Т.а рты чуть ли не пенились, когда он демонстрировал им свои умения лучника. Просто не могли насытиться.

\- А ты?

\- Они ненавидят меня, - она отвернулась. - В конце концов, никто не любит предателей. Но я справляюсь. Директор - Фьюри - он дал мне шанс переждать. Они собираются основательно меня заездить, пока не убедятся, что я не двойной агент, а случившееся - не какая-то долгоиграющая трехгодичная афера. Как будто кто-то мог выдумать такое место, как Зимнее Сердце.

\- Думаю, что Обадая ушел и убедил их в его реальности, - проронил Тони, тепло от минуты близости улетучилось из него. - Теперь он - там, и у меня нет никаких идей, что делать дальше, - он рассеяно удивлялся, не так ли Пеппер себя чувствовала все то время, пока его не было.

\- К тому же, хозяин отпустил нас, - напомнила она ему. - Он выгнал нас. Сможем ли мы вообще вернуться обратно, если путь есть? Его слова - там закон.

\- Обадая же вломился, разве нет?

\- Разве? Какие у нас есть гарантии, что эти штуки отправили его в замок? - отойдя от него, она взмахнула руками. - Может он вообще плавает где-то в космосе или на дне океана. 

\- Пожалуй, лучшее развитие событий. Но я не собираюсь полагаться на это. Возьмем за данность, что он попал внутрь, и он собирается взглянуть на Локи и сразу проделать в нем дыру, - Наташа сморщилась, что-то разглядев в его лице, но не попыталась успокоить. - Два часа назад Обадая был моим самым старым другом. Сейчас… я с ним ни в чем не уверен. Не после Пеппер.

Тони направился к своему рабочему столу, запуская несколько экранов взмахом руки. Простое действие дало ему возможность что-то сделать, куда-то еще взглянуть, кроме как на мрачное лицо Наташи. Никто из них не относился к тем, кто надеется на лучшее, но хоть Тони и знал, она не подсластит горечь происходящего, он почти желал, чтобы она попыталась. Это та часть, где Клинт добавил бы подбадривающий комментарий, где он бы разогнал безнадежность, дерзил бы на нее. Он бы укрепил их решимость. Но Клинта здесь нет, и в глазах Наташи Тони видел только собственное отчаяние.

Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как она обошла стол и присоединилась к нему, наблюдая, как спутниковые каналы увеличивают изображение лесного покрова над Солнечным Каньоном. Уже слишком темно. Ничего не видно, кроме пары прожекторов и нескольких черных внедорожников, припаркованных у дороги. Щ.И.Т. Он позволил рукам упасть на клавиатуру, наблюдая, как осторожные пальцы обнимают его запястье и сжимают. Ее кожа была холодной.

\- Я должен туда попасть, Наташа.

\- Я знаю.

\- Это моя вина. Я должен его спасти, - он сглотнул комок в горле. Тот отдавал привкусом вины. - И не могу.

\- _Сэр, если позволите,_ \- спокойно предложил Джарвис. - _Я не хотел предупреждать наших гостей, но боюсь, у нас больше посетителей_ , - свет над головой вспыхнул ярче, освещая пылающее желтое пламя родстера и малиновую обивку.

На вершину лобового стекла взгромоздились два ворона, когти чисто пробили стекло. Их глаза сияли как золотые монеты, когда они уставились на него.

Наташа рядом с ним застыла. В тот же миг Тони обожгло мыслью: ни один из них не был его вороном.

\- _Похоже, они прибыли из направленной червоточины,_ \- сказал Джарвис почти бесстрастным тоном. - _Знаки на их лапах не совпадают ни с одним из моих лингвистических наборов._

\- Дай угадаю: старые спички? - Тони едва себя слышал, он приближался к паре птиц. Они наблюдали за ним, как за добычей, но не сдвинулись ни на дюйм, пока он не встал между фарами.

Они медленно развернули и широко распростерли крылья, слишком тревожно для пары воронов. Те высоко изогнулись, блестящий черный отразил свет, а затем они заговорили.

\- Что ищет смертный? - сказал один.

\- Мы отведем тебя туда, - добавил второй.

Горло Тони пересохло. Это было чертовски больше, чем простое <i>“никогда”</i>. За спиной он услышал, как Наташа осторожно обнажила пистолет. Он махнул ей убрать оружие.

\- Я думаю, они часть Зимнего Сердца, - проронил он. - Я встречал похожего на них. Ты его никогда не видела?

\- Ничего, кроме волков, - осторожно ответила Наташа. Встав рядом с ним, она повернулась лицом к воронам. - Почему вы помогаете нам? У проклятия есть правила.

\- Помогать смертному, не тебе, - каркнул первый ворон.

\- Нам приказал тот, кто наложил проклятие, - стекло мелодично зазвенело, когда второй ворон сжал когтистые лапы крепче; тонкие трещины пересекли лобовое стекло, словно костлявые пальцы. У Тони возникло сильное ощущение, что эти двое не шутили.

\- Что ищет смертный?

\- Времени мало, - прохрипел другой, и был за это злобно клюнут. - Прочь! Он и так знает. _Все_ знают.

Сердце Тони ускорено забилось. Ощущение безопасности позволило Наташе опустить пистолет, она шагнула назад, ее глаза не отрывались от двери. Следили, без сомнения. Одна и та же мысль пришла им обоим на ум.

\- Чтобы пробраться сюда, им потребуется что-то гораздо больше, чем таран, Нат, - успокоил ее Тони, его мысли метались. - Эта дверь уступит по меньшей мере базуке, да и то, взрыв на лестничной площадке убьет всех, кто бы не стрелял, - рванувшись к рабочему столу, он столкнул все инструменты и экспериментальные детали на пол, пока не освободил место для чего-то, что он едва ли тестировал, не говоря уж об использовании в боевой обстановке.

\- Что это, черт побери? - спросила Наташа с другого конца комнаты, ее глаза сосредоточились на перчатке. - Новая технология?

\- Старая технология, - поправил ее Тони, с содроганием присоединяя силовой кабель к дуговому реактору. - С небольшими дополнениями. Я многое не успел сделать до Зимнего Сердца, но Марк II изменит мир, - закрутив кожух вокруг предплечья, Тони осторожно пошевелил пальцами. Репульсор на ладони издал послушный вой и погас.

\- Тебе хватит на него времени, - выразительно произнесла Наташа. Она бросила взгляд на лестничную площадку и выругалась. - А вот мне вряд ли. Они приближаются.

\- Они не смогут пойти за нами.

\- Не имеет значения, Тони. Они увидят, что я позволила тебе уйти, - часть их эскорта уже рассредоточилась по лестнице; восемь, может десять человек из них. Коулсон что-то кричал в запястье. Вздрогнув, Наташа вытащила из уха коммуникатор.

\- Убей их, - сказал первый ворон. Почему-то его слова заставили Наташу рассмеяться.

\- Они мне нужны. Надеюсь, они не убьют меня, прежде чем я объяснюсь.

Второй ворон начал странно качать головой взад-вперед.

\- Нет, - предостерег его первый.

\- Защищай девятерых, - велел второй ворон, все еще тряся головой. Из его клюва полился золотистый свет. - Три года с нее. Три секунды с нас. Мы _должны_ поменяться.

Открыв длинный клюв шире, ворон растопырил когти и развернулся, изо всех сил хлопая крыльями на стену, отделяющую их от агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Тони наблюдал, как армированное пуленепробиваемое стекло разрушается на кусочки размером с гальку.

На пристальный взгляд Коулсону хватило одной секунды. Его ребята бросились вперед, пистолеты наголо и приподняты - и все нацелены на Наташу.

Не на Тони. Не на птиц.

Только на нее.

Ворон вновь всколыхнул свои крылья, но на этот раз перья расписывало золото. Один взмах крыльями и испуганный вскрик следом - золотистое свечение поглотило каждого агента в комнате, и они исчезли. Все, кроме Коулсона, чье лицо стало мертвенно-бледным. Его пистолет был обнажен, только он, казалось, забыл, что оружие по-прежнему у него в руках.

\- Вернувшиеся находятся под нашим покровительством, - объявил второй ворон, его голос прогремел по комнате. - Под _его_ покровительством. Скажи это же своим солдатам, когда они вернутся с южных льдов.

Ага, подумал Тони, эти птицы определенно не дурачились. Еще раз сгибая одетую в перчатку руку, ощущая мощную вибрацию, спускающуюся от дугового реактора в ладонь, он повернулся к первому ворону. Тот выжидательно склонил голову.

\- Верни меня обратно в Зимнее Сердце.

Ворон распростер крылья. Каждое перышко испещряли золотые прожилки - свет, что сверкал в полумраке мастерской. Ему хватило времени, чтобы взглянуть на Наташу, которая одарила его одним решительным кивком.

\- Время платить за постой.

Тони был уверен, что сказал что-то в ответ, но в это же мгновение ворон забил на него крыльями, и мастерская исчезла во вспышке золота.

Звезды мчались навстречу Тони - куда больше созвездий, чем он мог сосчитать или хотя бы узнать, пролетали мимо полосатым потоком из белого и черного, и пурпурного. За эти скудные секунды он ничего не весил, он был ничем - а потом его ноги тряхнуло обо что-то неумолимо твердое.

Земля.

Не просто земля, понял он, когда холодный воздух закружился вокруг. Земля, покрытая снегом.

Он вернулся. И он был один.

Не важно, сказал себе Тони, пока плелся через снег, пахнувший хвоей и чистым, хрустящим морозцем зимы. Как говорил Локи? Все пути ведут в Зимнее Сердце, или что-то в этом роде. Значит, все, что он должен делать, это продолжать идти вперед, пока не доберется до замка. И надеяться, что до того, как он туда попадет, волки не появятся, чтобы его съесть.

Несколько долгих минут Тони шел, не слыша ничего, кроме звука ночи в ушах. Слабый шепот ветра, треск веток, нагруженных снегом. Но никаких животных. Не слышно воя. Только он почувствовал облегчение, как споткнулся об первый труп.

\- Сукин сын, - выругался Тони, когда опустился на колени, чтобы проверить, подает ли волк какие-то признаки жизни. Он знал, что это бесполезно; круглые пули усеяли его шкуру отверстиями от морды до хвоста. И кровь, что текла из них, остановилась недавно. Ее липкие сгустки собрались на волчьей шкуре.

Тони осознал, что оплакивает проклятое создание. Они, конечно, ему угрожали, и не один раз, но мысль, что Обадая ввалился на их территорию неприглашенным, застрелил их и пошел дальше…

Прочистив горло, Тони поднялся и ускорил темп. Обнял себя руками за плечи, знал же, что стоило принести с собой куртку. Но пока холод прокалывал его тело словно кинжалы, это была желанная боль. Это треклятое место на самом деле воспринималось как дом.

Тони насчитал еще четверых мертвых волков перед тем, как ворон спланировал на его плечо, как на насест.

\- Автомат, прорвавшийся через ворота Зимнего Сердца более десяти минут назад, ушел, - прохрипел он, вздыбив перья. - Принц не обнаружит его, но он найдет принца.

\- Так перенеси меня порталом, - проворчал Тони, сталкивая непонятное создание с плеча. - Твои друзья закинули меня в такую даль; разве ты не можешь переправить меня через оставшийся путь?

\- У Хескамара нет друзей, - птица, похоже, обиделась. Тони мысленно отложил ее имя на потом. - Или ты говоришь о братьях? Грянул страшный час, раз вмешалось это дурачье.

\- Они сказали, что это “его” просьба. И я полагаю, что это не Локи.

Что бы не собирался ответить ворон, Хескамар, его прервали - огромный волк вышел на поляну перед Тони, его серо-белая шкура почти пылала в лунном свете.

Если бы Тони не знал наверняка, волк был точной копией альфы, который пытался войти в Зимнее Сердце; тот, который умер перед ним с выжженным на боку трехконечным узлом.

Золотые глаза сверкнули, но не на Тони. Хескамар пронзительно вскрикнул и поднялся в воздух.

\- Забирайся, - промолвил волк, голос - низкое, порочное ворчание. Потому что волки не могли разговаривать, хотя это по-прежнему не самая странная вещь, которая случилась этой ночью. - Канюк может только направлять тебя. Я же могу отвезти.

\- Я тебе поверю, но только потому, что до смерти замерз, - произнес Тони, его зубы стучали, пока он перекидывал ногу через волчью спину. Волк в лучшем случае был размером с пони, но позвоночник под ним казался стальным. - Я думал, ты мог только охранять.

\- С тех пор, как появился самозванец, заклинания Зимнего Сердце пошли наперекосяк. В отличие от других, этой ночью мне предоставлена свобода.

\- И ты используешь ее, чтобы помочь мне спасти Локи? - Тони припал к спине, загребая полную горсть меха и наклоняясь ниже, когда волк помчался сквозь снег. - Я думал, вы хотите видеть его мертвым.

\- Никогда, - рыкнул волк. Слева и справа к ним пристроились еще два волка, присоединяясь к погоне, как примыкающая охрана. - Мы принимаем разрешенную нам свободу. Однако, я… я помню его. И тебя. Когда-нибудь свобода Локи будет моей собственной.

Какое-то время Тони просто висел на нем, лоб прижимался к затылку огромной головы волка. Бедра болели от давления на его узкую грудную клетку, руки - от сжимания толстого меха. Перчатка кусала пальцы, ее металлические края замерзли и покрылись корочкой снега. Тони задумался на миг, тестировал ли он ее на способность переносить холод.

В конце концов, в поле зрения возникли покореженные ворота Зимнего Сердца; изогнутые вовнутрь и деформированные, они больше напоминали врата ада, чем элегантное ограждение, как о нем подумал Тони, когда в первый раз протиснулся мимо их преграды.

Волк ссутулился, плечи грациозно перекатились, чтобы опустить его на снег.

Стоя там, в снежной ночи, зная, что время дорого, Тони не смог удержаться и не спросить.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Волк взглянул на него. На какой-то миг, Тони мог поклясться, что его глаза вспыхнули зеленым.

\- Я - Фенрир. И может однажды ты разобьешь мои кандалы, разрушитель заклинания. А сейчас ты должен сломать его.

Развернувшись, все волки убежали в ночь. Казалось, все вокруг ломали свои собственные правила. Все, чтобы спасти Локи, который может даже и не хочет их помощи. Он никогда не говорил, что Тони может вернуться. А что, если все его добрые намерения просто ни к чему? Может, Локи сам справился с Обадаей. Его несомненно не тревожила опасность или использование своих сил, когда они были нужны. В конце концов, он заморозил весь бальный зал.

Неважно, сказал себе Тони, когда шагнул через выгнутые ворота, чуть не спотыкаясь о край кованного железа, тот поймал его ботинок. Времени мало, разве не так они сказали? Может, они имели в виду время заклинания. А может - время Локи. Но чтобы остановить Обадаю, какие бы безумные планы тот не пытался претворить в жизнь, Тони был готов рискнуть навлечь на себя гнев самого старого узника Зимнего Сердца.

Главные двери стояли распахнутыми, совсем как ворота. Тони помогли, ему нет необходимости прокрадываться через них. Из тьмы замка не доносилось ни шагов, ни других звуков, только холод и запах пыли. Все светильники погашены, ни намека на знакомый запах горячей еды, доносящийся от ставней Кухарки. В это время ночи он обычно наполнял каждое помещение первого этажа. Он бы всех вытащил из их комнат. Взамен, все вокруг выглядело как в первую ночь, когда Тони забрел в замок. Мертвое и холодное. Пустое.

Он направился к главной лестнице, намереваясь как можно скорее найти Локи. Последовавший за ним приглушенный стук раздавался по всему коридору, создавая гулкое эхо по мраморному полу. На одних инстинктах Тони прижался к стене лестничной площадки, слепо уставился во тьму. Задержав дыхание, он прислушивался ко всему: голоса, взрывы, звонкий треск льда. Но ничего, кроме свистящего ветра, задувающего через открытые двери.

\- Я не могу здесь подняться, - пробормотал Тони самому себе. Тактическое мышление никогда не было его сильной стороной. Оно требовало знание людей, знание их действий и реакций. Но влететь в западное крыло - значит дать Обадае преимущество. Элемент неожиданности или нет, а Тони по-прежнему практически безоружный - _и без брони_ \- человек, сражающийся с человеческим танком.

Поэтому, взяв пример с Пеппер, Тони снял ботинки и помчался в бальный зал, поскальзываясь по дороге.

Бальный зал наполняла слякоть. То ли лед, то ли вода, она насквозь пропитала ноги Тони, когда тот переправлялся через это месиво. Сколько он ни старался не шуметь, а пронизывающая боль от ледяной воды вокруг ног заставила его несколько раз подпрыгнуть, пока он пытался найти на стене кривой подсвечник, который Локи показал ему той ночью. Лестница в его комнаты, не так ли он говорил? Прямиком в ванную, и может, боже, просто может, способ добраться до Оби до того, как он убьет Локи. _Если_ он убьет Локи. Тони не был уверен, что знает, что будет делать, если услышит, как Локи соглашается со всеми условиями, которые Обадая может ему предложить. Свернуться калачиком и умереть казалось разумным выбором.

А останавливать их обоих - совсем другой вариант. Даже если это значит, что он закончит как замороженное и взорванное на части тело. Его технологии и силы Локи, используемые чтобы через силу держать мир в страхе и покорности? Это будет ночным кошмаром, он знал, но какая-то незыблемая его часть не считала, так произойдет. Он отказывался верить, что Локи зашел так далеко, чтобы потом купиться на лапшу Обадаи.

Повернув нужный подсвечник, на этот раз Тони сделал шаг в сторону, избегая взрыва пыли, и подождал, пока она осядет, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь затемненной лестничной клетки с единственным бездействующим репульсором и дуговым реактором, который осветит путь своим бледным голубым сиянием.

К тому времени, как он продрался через паутину и неуверенность в себе, и приблизился к дверному проему, очерченному светом, единственный страх, который остался у Тони, это страх, что он зашел так далеко напрасно.

\- ... нет никаких причин, почему тебе следует скрываться. Не со мной за спиной. Они - идиоты, все до единого. Им нужна руководящая рука. Почему бы не твоя?

Обадая, понял Тони, желудок скрутило. Это говорил Обадая.

\- И твоя, - зубоскалил другой голос, гораздо более любимый. Тони почувствовал, как немного вжимается в дверь. - У тебя осанка того, кто не станет долго терпеть в тени.

\- Я многие годы был безмолвным партнером, - таким же безмолвным, как авиационная сирена, подумал Тони. - Он не говорил тебе? Тони поставлял оружейные изделия в большинство стран, хоть мы не заявляли об этом громко. А я, я всегда за кулисами. Для меня никаких похвал.

\- Для тебя никаких похвал, - странно повторил Локи. - И ты не доволен этой ролью? Ты нашел меня, чтобы отделиться от Старка?

\- От Старк Индастриз, - уточнил Обадая. - Я хочу лишь это место. Просто первоклассная недвижимость для тех, у кого наметан глаз. Я уже свободен от Тони. Он… ну, последнюю неделю сильно болел. Глубокое обморожение до самых костей. Мы нашли его на обочине.

Тони сильнее прижался ухом к дереву, оно скрипнуло.

\- _Болел_? - сказал Локи, его голос сорвался во что-то ужасное. - Как именно болел?

Последовала тишина, звенящий лязг металла о дерево и камень. Шаги? Это шаги Обадаи? Слишком тяжелые. Слишком тяжелые даже для Марка I.

\- Он подхватил пневмонию. Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, что это такое…

\- _Я знаю, что это._

\- Тогда тебе известно, какой смертельной она может быть. Слушай, я не знаю, что за отношения связывали вас двоих, но ты, очевидно, переживал о нем, поэтому я буду откровенным, - мгновение тишины, достаточное, чтобы считаться драматичным. - Перед тем, как… уйти, он просил меня прийти сюда и найти тебя. Я здесь просто чтобы выполнить обязательство.

Сукин сын. Ярость в груди Тони загорелась горячо и сухо, пылая вокруг тяжести дугового реактора. Направленная сила в его ладони пульсировала, и он осознал, что слишком сильно сжимал свой кулак. Но он не мог в слепой спешке ворваться туда. Не мог. Тони медленно приоткрыл скрытую дверь и взмолился, чтобы этого не было заметно в спальне.

При первом треске льда он замер.

\- Эй, подожди…, - начал Обадая. Тони услышал мучительный, громовой лязг метала, натолкнувшегося на камень. А после - лишь звук крошащегося льда. - Ловкий трюк.

\- Если это и правда болезнь унесла, Обадая Стейн, то почему ты носишь его сердце в своей броне, как трофей?

Ну конечно же, Локи _подумает_ , что он умер, осознал Тони. Дуговой реактор. Он - доказательство всем, кому нужно. Первоначальный дуговой реактор в его груди, казалось, заурчал.

\- Слушай, я сделаю вид, что ничего не понял, потому что мне не нравится, на что ты намекаешь, - натянуто проронил Обадая. - Тони он больше не нужен. А теперь ты будешь говорить со мной о делах, или я должен на тебя немного надавить?

\- Ты обнаружишь, что я довольно устойчив к угрозам.

\- Интересно, каким устойчивым ты будешь против него? - безошибочный звук перезарядки множества патронов заставил кровь Тони застыть в жилах. Конечно, у Обадаи есть скорострельное оружие, встроенное в костюм.

\- Приглашаю тебя выяснить, - короткий смешок Локи был странным. - И молюсь за твой успех.

О, боже.

\- _Нет!_

Протаранив дверь плечом, Тони вылетел из ванной и через спальню, репульсор ярко заряжался в его ладони, готовый выстрелить…

На его грудь навели пулемет Гэтлинга, прикрепленный к предплечью костюма, в три раза превосходящего размер Марк I.

\- Черт побери, - недоверчиво выругался Обадая. - Сколько раз мне придется тебя убить, прежде чем ты на самом деле _сдохнешь_?

\- Тони, - выдохнул Локи. Его глаза удивленно расширились… пока не скользнули обратно на Обадаю. Он поравнялся с костюмом, клубящийся по рукам лед и рычание - вот и все предупреждения.

Сделав ставку на старый добрый стул с вытянутой спинкой, Тони перемахнул через него, развернул, используя как щит, когда лед пополз во всех направлениях, большей частью на костюм Обадаи. Как ледяной водомет, волны сверкающей белизны ударили его в грудь, заштукатуривая в каменную стену вместе с Обадаей, пойманным в ловушку. Белый визор, встроенный в шлем, медленно погас. Выведен из строя слоем льда? Надо запомнить.

\- Мой слух утратил чувствительность к звуку обмана, - прохрипел Локи, поднимая к глазам когтистую руку. - Мне следовало все понять в тот миг, как я увидел это изобретение…, - он замолк с приглушенным фырканьем, когда Тони качнулся вперед и крепко поцеловал его в губы, ощущая вкус льда и болезненной близости его холодных губ.

\- Прости меня, - говорил Тони между поцелуями. - Мне так жаль. Я никогда не проявлял столько самообладания. Прости, что мне пришлось вернуться обратно и… прости, что я ушел. Он забрал мой дуговой реактор, он стрелял в Пеппер и вломился сюда, прос…

\- Пустая болтовня, - прервал его Локи, размыкая губы напротив губ Тони, прерывая все, что он собирался еще сказать. А Тони больше и не вспомнил. - Ты боялся за меня? Обнадеживает, - слова - теплое дыхание на его кожу, а следом за ними прохладное касание губ.

\- Меня поглотил волшебный птичий портал, и я скакал сюда на говорящем волке, - рассказал ему Тони. - Думаю, безопасно сказать, что все за тебя боятся.

Глаза Локи расширились.

\- Похоже, у тебя есть достаточно историй, чтобы рассказать мне, - настороженно заметил он. Тони ощутил, как когтистые пальцы проводят бережные линии вниз по его спине. Нет, не просто проводят, понял он, Локи прощупывает его на предмет ранений.

\- Ночь вышла довольно насыщенная, - признался Тони. - Так что, наверное, хорошо, что я эксперт в клинической смерти.

Локи просто смотрел на него, его руки двигались, чтобы проложить долгий путь вверх и вниз вдоль его позвоночника. Впервые за эту ночь Тони осознал, что его немного трясет. От адреналина, от холода, а может, просто от нервов. А может, от всего сразу. Он внезапно понял, почему Пеппер плакала. Только безопасность может так быстро разгадать тебя.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - тихо сказал Локи, словно делился секретом. - Останешься со мной на ночь?

Тони уставился на него, неспособный удержать улыбку, поднимающую уголок губ. Казалось, время в этот миг замедлилось; его нервное состояние наконец перешло в тихое спокойствие. Первый раз он мог по-настоящему _взглянуть_ на Локи.

Ничего не изменилось, если не обращать внимания на усталость, которая, казалось, написана в каждой линии его лица. Все та же темно-синяя кожа, драгоценно-красные глаза и изогнутые рога. Возможно, оптическая иллюзия, но его волосы казались длиннее, непокорнее, и падали на плечи словно прожилки чернил на волчьей шкуре. Тони дотронулся до уголка рта Локи краем большого пальца и наблюдал, как его целуют, просто потому что он был там.

\- Ты собираешься мне ответить или так и продолжишь пялиться в изумлении? - в конце концов спросил Локи, но веселье, запрятанное в вопросе, сказало, что он догадывается о том, что Тони может ответить. - У нас все еще висит вопрос, что делать с нашим предполагаемым убийцей.

\- Сначала самое важное: ты ведь не переделал мою спальню в бассейн, пока меня не было, не так ли? - спросил Тони, многозначительно вздрагивая, когда ветер с балкона подул ему в спину. - Потому что я не засну в этой ледяной коробке, пусть даже если всего на ночь.

\- Там все так, как ты оставил, - ответил Локи, улыбаясь достаточно, чтобы показался намек на клыки. - Я даже великодушно оставил постель незаправленной.

\- Ты душа… _Берегись!!_

Изогнувшись, Тони изо всех сил толкнул Локи в сторону, выводя его с линии лазерного прицела, который активировался на оружии Обадаи. На миг взгляд Тони ухватил стелющийся край зеленого плаща Локи, и когда он оглянулся, оказался лицом к лицу с вертящимися стволами Гэтлинга.

Казалось, металлический шлем Обадаи улыбался.

Где-то между посыпавшимся громом оружейного обстрела и осознанием себя уставившимся в чужое небо, где-то между ревом Локи и криком Обадаи, Тони Старк осознал, что его живот разорван градом пуль. Его кровь внезапно оказалась везде, разливаясь под ним теплым и темным пятном.

Так много крови и…

Тони больше не чувствовал своих ног. Руки соскользнули с раны, безвольно падая на холодный камень.

Может, это та самая вещь насчет избежания смерти, подумал он, глаза, широко распахнутые и залипшие на одной яркой звезде над головой. Она всегда догоняет тебя в самом конце.

\- Тони? _Тони_ , - Локи чуть ли не подполз к его боку. - Это… ты - идиот, что ты наделал? Что ты наделал?

\- Не стоит благодарности, - кашлянул Тони, распробовав густой комок крови в горле. - Обадая, он…

\- Нездоров. Забудь про него. Ты в безопасности, - выпалил Локи, запнувшись на собственных словах, когда прижал руку к животу Тони. Тони услышал, как издал странный хрип, и подивился, не должно ли ему быть больнее. Судя по его расчетам, сейчас внутри него много пуль, по крайней мере штук пять, несмотря на траекторию, а площадь поверхность означает, что одна из них могла попасть в спинной мозг...

\- Локи, мои ноги отрубились, - произнес Тони, чувствуя, как пощипывает глаза. - Не знаю, почему это имеет значение, - он подавился внезапным смехом. - Такое чувство, словно мне следует произнести тут несколько мудрых слов. Какие… какие самые подходящие предсмертные слова?

\- Не думаю, что такие есть, - прошептал Локи, ослепленный слезами, и смотрящий куда угодно, только не на него. - Тебе надо было позволить ему расстрелять меня.

\- Не упускай возможность. Я чувствую, словно… тебе надо выбрт… выбраться от сюда. Ты нужен людям.

\- _Ты_ нужен мне, - выдавил Локи, его голос надломился. - Я отказываюсь терпеть этот мир, если в нем нет тебя.

У Тони появились проблемы с тем, чтобы разглядеть звезды над собой. Моргая, он осознал, что плачет, совсем чуть-чуть. Стало стыдно. Он с трудом смахнул влагу одетой в перчатку рукой.

\- Ну, тяжелый случай, - уронил Тони, сглатывая. - Приподними меня немного. Хочу сделать это должным образом.

\- Я не буду транспортным средством для твоего мелодраматичного ухода, - сказал Локи, его грудь поднялась. Голос звучал почти паникующе. - Я не буду… _я не могу_. Ты останешься со мной, или я уйду с тобой. Я не могу снова быть один, Старк. Я больше не знаю, как это пережить.

Ботинки проскрипели по камню, и Тони в удивлении проследил, как Локи поднялся и отошел от него. Но быстро вернулся, и в его когтистых руках светилось пульсирующее, горящее золотом яблоко.

\- Ты видишь его? Это твоя заслуга, - хрипло произнес Локи, подтягивая Тони вертикально и прижимая ближе. Было приятно ощущать его поддерживающие руки вокруг себя. Яблоко пихнули ему практически по нос, круглое и свежее от стебля до кончика. - Оно _совершенно_. Ты восстановил меня, Тони Старк, даже если не смог разбить проклятие. Ты не имеешь права умирать. Не так, - но даже пока он говорил, тончайшая грань его голоса раскрывала горе. Он знал, так же хорошо, как и Тони, что они ничего не могут сделать.

\- Я чувствую, что твое яблоко как будто говорит мне что-то, - сказал он, улыбаясь Локи. Сосредотачиваться стало сложно. - Я тебе в самом деле нравился, так ведь?

\- Нет, - прошептал Локи. - Нет, я любил тебя. И если это все, что я могу для тебя сделать, тогда я сделаю это без сожалений.

Тони хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду, но все, что он мог делать, это просто дышать: короткими, задыхающимися вздохами, которые раньше и делом-то не казались. Его меркнувшее зрение уловило, как двинулось яблоко, и он наблюдал, как Локи глубоко вдыхает.

\- Локи, - прохрипел Тони, испуганный. Он больше ничего не чувствовал.

\- Я говорил тебе, что возвращаю твою жизнь обратно, - сказал Локи и сдавил золотое яблоко в кулаке. Сквозь его пальцы хлынул сок и закапал на Тони, окрашивая его светом. - Я _не_ позволю судьбе сделать из меня лжеца этой ночью.

Страх впился в него костлявыми пальцами, выдергивая из приближающегося сонного течения. Но этого было не достаточно. Тони сделал последний вдох, сопротивляясь, чтобы заговорить, чтобы разозлиться на Локи, что тот такой _тупой_ …

… слишком много, чтобы выдержать. 

Последнее, что видел Тони перед тем, как на него накатилась темнота, - раскалывающийся золотой свет и глаза Локи, его блестящие красные медленно закрывающиеся глаза.

* * *

**Локи**

Ничего не произошло.

Тони висел в его руках безвольным весом, его горло обнажилось в длинной прямой, когда голова откинулась назад. Ни следа пульса на шее. Ни вздоха, поднимающего грудь. Через его разоренный живот остатки яблока сияли так ярко, как никогда прежде.

Локи все еще был жив, хорошо это или плохо.

Тони - нет.

\- Давай же, - выдавил Локи, слегка трясся его. - Забери меня взамен. Яблоки Идунн так ничтожны? Магия Всеотца так слаба? _Забери взамен меня!_

Тишина. Над головой вновь начал падать снег.

Убаюканный в его руках, Тони медленно засиял светом. Что-то громко треснуло в это же время и со стуком ударило по камню. Когда звук повторился еще раз, Локи понял, что ветер касается его рук - кожи, которая не видела света более двадцати лет.

Наручи, подумал Локи с рассеянным удивлением. Заклинание. Расколотый металл лежал вокруг Тони, обнажая синие предплечья, отмеченные рельефными линиями его наследия.

Свобода.

В конце концов.

Локи было все равно. В это самый миг единственное, что его сейчас волновало, лежало у него на руках, залитое золотым сиянием яблока. Когда Тони втянул отчаянный, живительный вдох и вновь покраснел от прилива здоровой крови, а его раны, срастаясь, вытолкнули пулю за пулей, Локи почувствовал, как начинает надеяться, что кто-то, похоже, наконец прислушивался.

И почти также быстро разливающаяся волна волшебства изгнала с его кожи синеву. Локи проследил, как под давлением заклинания, скрывающего его облик, сократились когти. Синяя кожа и плавные линии уступили бледной гладкости, голове стало легче от внезапного отсутствия рогов. Зубы во рту уменьшились.

А затем пришла магия.

Локи вздрогнул, когда в костях зажглись сила и знания. Пока сила приливной волной возвращалась домой, целые звездные системы как будто пронеслись по его венам как сверкающая, стремительная река, нашептывающая знакомые вещи. Больно так быстро получить все это обратно; она оставила его шатающимся и дрожащим, вцепившимся в бессознательное тело Тони для поддержки. Сгорбившись над ним, удерживаемый возобновленным сердцебиением, Локи выждал несколько долгих секунд, пока не смог поднять голову и подвести итог.

\- Впервые в своей жизни ты проявил себя таким медлительным учеником, - прокаркал рядом голос. Локи вовремя повернул голову, чтобы увидеть ворона, спрыгивающего с балконных перил. Тот почти тут же принялся прихорашиваться, едва одарив его взглядом. - Но не позволяй никому говорить, что твоя сущность слаба, сын Одина, - подняв свой клюв, ворон изучил небо. - Асгард жаждет твоего возвращения. Пойдем. Смертный будет процветать.

\- Хескамар? - недоверчиво спросил Локи. - Какие страшные обстоятельства убедили Одина послать тебя?

\- Хескамар всегда был здесь, - выщипав перо из груди, птица сбросила его с балкона. - Наблюдающий, ни разу не вмешивающийся. Глаз Одина никогда не покидал тебя, - что-то прогрохотало внутри спальни, перехватывая их внимание. - Заканчивай свои дела. Мы уходим.

Металл в глубине комнаты застонал, побуждая Локи действовать. Осторожный, он поднял Тони из холодной лужи крови, устраивая его на камне подальше от снега и ветра. Его дела не займут много времени, но он больше не будет рисковать жизнью Тони.

 

Внутри Обадая Стейн вылезал из покореженной брони, кровь раскрашивала половину его лица. В воздухе стояла вонь масла и железа.

\- Лучше бы ты принял мое предложение, - прохрипел Обадая, его кровавая улыбка напоминала ухмыляющийся череп. Казалось бы, он даже не заметил преображение… или видел все. - Этот мальчишка разрушает все, к чему прикасается.

\- Какая удача, - холодно бросил Локи, хватая человека за ворот и поднимая во весь рост. - Также, как и я.

Дурак даже не понял, что произошло, пока не стало слишком поздно и он не стоял на краю балкона, уставившись вниз на стаю волков. Более десяти пар умных, свирепых зеленых глаз уставились в ответ. Когда Обадая отпрянул, Локи положил руку между его лопаток.

Долгую секунду Локи изучал волков. Никаких сомнений в том, что это та же стая, которая набросилась на него много лет назад. С разбитым заклинанием, они, возможно, тоже стремились к какой-то мере свободы.

Это заслуживало своей собственной награды.

\- _Пируйте_ , - приказал Локи и толкнул Обадаю через перила.

Его крик длился недолго, в отличии от воя.

\- Поэтично, - прокомментировал ворон, не отрываясь от чистки. - Ты готов вернуть свою королевскую власть? Залы Асгарда темны в последнее время.

Локи уже шел туда, где лежал Тони.

\- Он идет со мной.

\- Он остается, - немедленно ответил Хескамар. - У него своя судьба, и ты не будешь в нее вмешиваться, чтобы порадовать себя. Мы и так наделали достаточно. Его в безопасности вернут обратно.

Локи яростно уставился на него.

\- Тогда я остаюсь, - решительно произнес он. - Или от меня ждут, что я теперь, когда возродился, избавлюсь от него? Урок выучен?

\- От тебя _ждут_ исполнения твоего долга, - возразил Хескамар. - Миры чуть не рассыпались на части в результате твоих преступлений. Тебя нашли достойным, принц. А теперь время исправить нанесенный тобою урон. Докажи себе, - на это Локи стиснул зубы.

\- Тогда я буду наказан дважды.

\- Вовсе нет, - крылья раскинулись шире, ворон сунул голову под крыло и вытащил еще одно блестящее перо. - Ты увидишь его вновь. И только от тебя зависит, как быстро это произойдет. А теперь пойдем; столь долгое сопротивление зову Одина оставит меня лысым. Твоей семье не терпится взглянуть в твое лицо.

\- В которое из? - мрачно спросил Локи, его взгляд блуждал по бессознательному телу Тони. - Дай мне слово, что я вернусь к нему.

\- Слово Хескамара ничего не стоит, - забив крыльями, ворон разорвал ночной воздух, обнажая сверкающее пространство радужного моста. - Считается именно твое.

Свобода, подумал Локи, когда заставил себя шагнуть в портал, зная, что если остановиться сейчас - значит потерять мужество уйти вообще. Свобода и еще одни кандалы, чей вес нужно вынести - они прикуют его к Асгарду до тех пор, пока он не сможет добраться сквозь миры обратно в Мидгард.

Он должен вернуться в Мидгард, хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить Тони, кем именно он был. Он заслужил знать правду; что Локи больше, чем простой ледяной гигант-подкидыш.

А может быть, думал Локи, пока свет поглощал его, увлекая сквозь звезды, может быть это именно то, кем он был.

Он посчитал, что у него будет время поразмыслить об этом перед тем, как они смогут встретиться вновь.

Они _обязательно_ встретятся вновь.

* * *

**Солнечный Каньон - Малибу, Калифорния**

Очнувшись и увидев перед собой облегченные лица кучи охранников, Тони потребовалось примерно три секунды, чтобы все понять.

Он жив.

Яблоко - сердце - уничтожено.

И Локи…

Локи, вероятно, уже мертв.

Пока он лежал там, прислушиваясь к агентам Щ.И.Т.а, мечущимся в ночи, их прожектора пронизывали затемненный пейзаж каньона густыми потоками света, Тони удивлялся идиотизму, который вдохновил толпу волшебных животных думать, что он мог кого-то спасти.

Он не смог спасти даже себя.

_Если это все, что я могу для тебя сделать, тогда я сделаю это без сожалений._

Может Локи был прав, подумал Тони, пока заставлял себя встать, моргая на свет.

Нет подходящих последних слов.


	18. Chapter 18

**Асгард - Радужный Мост**

Мост сверкал, как пойманная в ловушку радуга. Свет вспыхивал и переливался под каждым его шагом. Новая обсерватория мерцала позади него в отражении собственных золотых огней. На вершину ее шпиля взгромоздился Хескамар, поглядывая на него сверху вниз. Через полуночное небо над головой молочное русло звезд наслаивалось так густо, что больно смотреть.

Разве Асгард был так ярок?

Локи перевел взгляд на водопад, низвергающийся за грань мира, вдохнул его запах. Ночной воздух - теплый, хоть и из-за близости к краю, влажный от брызг и тумана. Последний раз находясь так близко к нему, Локи смотрел в испуганное лицо Тора и размышлял, насколько ужасно будет, если он отпустит Гунгнир. Воспоминания казались ему поблекшими, затуманенными снегом и льдом. Словно все случилось с кем-то еще. Быть может, так оно и было.

Сделав глубокий, очищающий душу вздох, Локи попытался сказать себе, что он дома. Он уже почти поверил в это, когда слух уловил звук шагов за его спиной.

На руках затрещал лед, Локи безотчетно обернулся, чтобы нацелиться на молчаливого самозванца рукой, подобной копью. Он увидел лишь вихрь золота, когда Гунгнир парировал и отбил атаку, оставив его бок незащищенным.

Один одним движением шагнул сквозь защиту Локи, копье уперлось в его покрытое льдом запястье.

\- У тебя тонкий слух на мое присутствие, - заметил Один, криво усмехаясь. - Слишком отработанный, чтобы сдержаться, как я полагаю, - его взгляд упал на руку, пойманную Гунгниром. - Лед, способный пробиться через эти узы, через магию, - он слабо, почти недоверчиво покачал головой.

А Локи даже не мог придумать, что сказать. Двадцать лет внутренних доводов, тщательно отрепетированных слов, ярости и безнадежного горя - все вымело из мыслей прочь, когда реальность предстала перед ним так близко, что можно было коснуться.

Столь многое стоило сказать, но Локи мог лишь разглядывать его и думать - _всегда ли он выглядел таким изможденным?_  

\- И где же он тогда? - спросил Один. Голос наполняла незнакомая грубость. - Последний раз, когда мы стояли на радужном мосту, я осудил тебя на зимнее заключение до тех пор, пока ты не познаешь истину. И хоть ты и превзошел все мои ожидания, я ни на минуту не сомневался, что ты будешь презирать меня за этот урок, - его лицо помрачнело. - Я хочу твою ярость, Локи. Здесь, до того, как мы сделаем еще один шаг в сторону Асгарда.

Отступив, Локи отвлекся на свою руку, сжимая ее в кулак, лед свободно посыпался с нее. Гладкие прозрачные осколки белого упали на мост, но они падали с бледной руки, не с синей. Локи понял, что имел в виду Один - лед прорвался через заклинание, которое вновь скрывало его кожу. Каким-то новым и удивительным образом он даже мог его чувствовать. Быть может, проведя столько времени без заклинания, теперь оно ощущалось как паутина, наброшенная на его кожу подобно гобелену из замысловатых плетений.

Магическая сеть, сдерживающая все, чем он был рожден быть.

Нет, подумал Локи, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника сползает зудящее магическое желание. Он больше не тот бледнокожий принц, каким был раньше. Он - не Ас, хоть и хотел когда-то им быть. Он не приползет обратно на свое место; он не продолжит просто стоять слева от трона, урок выучен на отлично. Наконец-то наказан и помилован.

Если Один хочет сына-йотуна, он его получит.

Один не отводил от него глаза, пока прожилки незрелой магии ярко сияли под кожей Локи, обновленные и сверкающие от застоявшейся силы возрождения. Локи позволил им нахлынуть, глубоко вздыхая, пока с его кожи смывало заклинание внешнего вида, ощущая сжимающую легкость с каждым дюймом вновь обнажаемой разлинованной синевы. Странно, думал он, пока во рту удлинялись зубы, пока вытягивались острые когти, возвращение в эту форму почти успокоило его. В отличие от прошлой.

Когда сгорел последний след заклинания и показались рога, Локи почувствовал себя выше и сильнее, чем когда-либо был, пока носил богатства Асгарда. Кроваво-красными глазами он встретил взгляд Одина и увидел лишь пытливую заинтересованность, как отражение его собственной. Локи услышал свой голос.

\- Мы довольно долго жили во лжи, так ведь?

\- Да, - согласился Один. Он смотрел на Локи с какой-то незнакомой задумчивостью. - Минуло более трехсот лет с тех пор, как в этом царстве приняли истинное дитя Йотунхейма. Мирные переговоры никогда не были одним из талантов Лафея. Он давил на меня, на каждом шагу выступал против моих соглашений, - моргнув, Один оборвал воспоминания. - Если ты ожидал потрясения, сын мой, тебе стоит поискать его где-нибудь в другом месте. Одним глазом или двумя, на своем веку я сполна повидал кожи Йотунов.

\- И пронзал ее своим копьем, - невыразительно произнес Локи. - Не вздумай говорить мне, что смотришь на меня и по-прежнему видишь своего странного и смышленого ребенка, - если честно, Локи не мог сказать, зачем налегает на Одина. Судьба сил Йотунхейма никогда не волновала его, и все же вот он, стоит и настаивает, чтобы Всеотец признался в своем отвращении к ним.

К нему.

\- Я вижу, что ожил один из самых прославленных мифов Йотунхейма, спустя десятки тысячелетий после того, как пал последний великий зимний король, - Один слегка прищурил глаз. - Также я вижу своего сына, признает ли он меня своим отцом или нет.

Зимний король. Слова, которые не упоминались ни в одной легенде из тех, что когда-либо слышал Локи, даже в самых пугающих сказках, рассказанных вокруг потрескивающих огней в Асгарде. Разозленный на собственное замешательство, на смятение, которое оно влечет, Локи сделал единственное, что мог, и отмахнулся от него.

\- Где Мать? Где Тор?

\- Там, куда я приказал им вернуться и ждать, - ответил Один. Крутанув запястьем, он махнул Гунгниром и поставил его идеально прямо. На наконечнике копья заискрился свет. - Прошло много лет с тех пор, как я сходился с ледяным гигантом. Доставь мне удовольствие.

_Доставь мне удовольствие_ , сказал он. Локи подумал, что взгляд бледно-голубого глаза Одина говорил _“сражайся со мной”_.

Странный озноб охватил его тело, пронизывая кости короткой волной воспоминаний. Битва, здесь, на радужном мосту. Отказ Тора двадцать лет назад. Потом он сражался, прожигая каждую каплю своей отчаянной горечи, своей ненависти к себе, своего страдания - и Тор все это принял. Локи все еще помнил тот ужас, то жалкое уважение и ту тоску в глазах Тора, когда они обменивались ударами, пока Локи не победили, не отвергли, не нашли ущербным во всевозможных смыслах как сыном, так и братом.

Один дает ему возможность все это повторить. Последнее искушение уступить своей горечи, ревности, гордости, но в этот раз обрушить их именно на того, кто изгнал его. На его собственного отца.

Локи никогда не посещала мысль, что возможно Один испытывает свою долю вины за произошедшее.

\- Я не думаю, что где-то есть закон, по которому житель Асгарда может пролить кровь короля, - не заметил, как заговорил Локи. Глаза чуть сузились. - Пусть даже и с его приглашения. Ты пытаешь подловить меня на еще одно заключение в Зимнем Сердце?

Один издал короткий смешок.

\- Приятно видеть, что твое чувство юмора выжило в снегах. Что заставляет тебя думать, будто ты сможешь добиться моей крови?

Локи пожал плечами.

\- Быть может то, как ты посмотрел на мои рога, когда произнес _“зимний король”_.

\- Не исключено, - вновь завертев Гунгнир, Один уперся концом в радужный мост, но только лишь для того, чтобы закрепить его, пока он отступал назад. И опять Локи ощутил неудобство, став предметом пристального изучения. - Долгое время назад искусные ледяные гиганты-воины создавали свои рога из металла и льда, как символ их силы. Рога подражали зимним королям - рогатым ледяным гигантам, которые могли обуздать саму метель. Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, как у тебя получается управлять ею в Зимнем Сердце? Призывать ее, изменять, чувствовать, как она реагирует на твой гнев? Забытая мощь, едва ли известная хоть кому-то из ныне живущих, говорят, произошла от самого Имира.

Слова, которые было бы совсем несложно опровергнуть, если бы не воспоминание о той ночи в бальном зале. Какая-то часть льда, растекшегося по мрамору - определенно его рук дело. Но нельзя упускать то, как распахнулись окна, откликаясь на безмолвный зов из замка. Но глупо же лелеять себя мыслью, что после стольких лет, после стольких событий его право по рождению окажется каким-то фантастическим мифом, о котором никто даже и не слышал.

И все же, рога не росли, пока заклинание Одина не раскрыло его истинные умения - и истинную форму.

\- Значит, я с отклонениями даже по меркам ледяных гигантов, - подытожил Локи. Он не смог сдержать смеха - странного, придушенного, наполовину застрявшего в горле. - Но я сомневаюсь в твоей оценке. Зимнее Сердце - самодостаточный источник погодной магии…

\- Зимнее Сердце было построено более тысячи лет назад на замерзшей земле, завоеванной Лафеем с помощью Ларца Древних Зим. Мы отсекли ее и запечатали там, где никто бы не мог коснуться ее бессмертных льдов и заинтересоваться ее мощью, - пока Локи таращился на него, грудь пережимало, Один заколебался, смягчаясь. - Это самое ближайшее место, какое я смог придумать, отсылая тебя из дома, и оградить от опасностей при этом.

\- Я дома, - прошептал Локи, яростные непролитые слезы застилали глаза. - Разве я не дома? Или это все - тест, который я был обречен провалить при любом раскладе?

\- Я оговорился, - тяжело выдохнув, Один казался недовольным собой. - Йотунхейм уничтожил бы тебя за неделю. С твоим раскрытым наследием оставалось только одно место, куда можно было отправить тебя. Но не сомневайся: _теперь_ ты дома.

Только объяснять уже слишком поздно: плечи Локи оборонительно ссутулились, а синяя кожа внезапно стала казаться клеткой. Когда Один поднял руку, словно собирался коснуться его, Локи неосознанно отклонился. Они оба замерли.

\- Ах, - уронил Один. Его голос звучал не вполне твердо. - Тот вред, что я принес, - он отвел руку.

\- Нет, - произнес Локи, его рука метнулась, чтобы схватить пальцы отца. - Просто — сложнее управлять льдом, когда я неуравновешен. Я уже ранил одного человека.

\- Лучник. Припоминаю, - казалось Одина отвлекали пальцы, обхватывающие его собственные. - Странно. Я не могу вспомнить последний раз…

А Локи мог. Оружейное хранилище, залитое золотистым светом, горло, все еще саднящее от обвинений. Его отец оседает на ступеньки, лицо смягчается, бессознательный, когда его выдергивает из реального мира. Потом Локи держит его руку с виноватым благоговением, которое говорит, что даже тогда он знал, что не был предназначен для подобных вещей.

Локи медленно ослабил захват и начал убирать руку. Но теперь уже его отец подался вперед, сцепляя их руки в спокойном рукопожатии. На его теплой ладони Локи с удивлением ощутил мозоли, вызванные изнурительными тренировками с оружием. Он и не знал, что тот по-прежнему занимается.

Пожалуй, еще многое предстояло узнать.

\- Тогда домой? - спросил Отец. - Фригга и Тор ужасно злятся на меня за то, что я тебя задерживаю.

\- Да, - ответил Локи, опуская руку. Спрятавшись под плащ, его пальцы пытались запомнить ощущения. - Но я хочу услышать больше о зимних королях.

\- Дорога длинна, - и правда, мост перед ними казался нескончаемой прямой радужного света. - Достаточно времени для разговора. Я могу также рассказать тебе о Лафее, если хочешь.

\- Об этом жестоком старом тиране? Нет, спасибо, - Локи шел рядом с Одином и удивился, когда тот рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, он говорил обо мне то же самое, - подхватив Гунгнир, Один повернулся к золотым огням, которые они называли домом. - Впрочем, вернемся к теме. Старые знания - об этих королях зимы. Я только слышал рассказы о них один или два раза. Сказки, расходящиеся в том, какими силами те обладали, но они всегда говорили две вещи; первое - зимние короли носят белые рога, и второе - стоит только одному из них предстать перед простым королем и бросить ему вызов, тот должен покинуть свой трон, - когда Локи косо глянул на него, Один улыбнулся. - Король _йотунов_.

Локи раздумывал над этим пару секунд. А потом замер на месте, сердце застучало, готовое взорваться в груди. Один едва успел подхватить его, когда у него подогнулись ноги.

\- Я убил Лафея, - хрипло выдавил Локи, уставившись в мост. - В Йотунхейме нет короля.

Один лишь кивнул, его поддерживающая рука на груди Локи затвердела.

\- Похоже, в конце концов, ты сможешь получить свою корону.

Несколько долгих минут они шли в тишине - Локи, ошеломленный вторым потрясением за считанные минуты, тогда как Один, казалось, решил позволить ему переварить новую информацию. Один. Отец. Локи затруднялся решить, кем именно он являлся.

Корону Йотунхейма? _Ему_. Он почти разнес пополам целый мир сверлящим туннелем света. С рогами или без, ни одно здравомыслящее существо не преклонит колени перед кем-то, кто пытался уничтожить его.

Ну разумеется, преклонит. Лучше служить великой силе, чем быть ею сметенным. Что именно ледяные гиганты думают об отцеубийстве? Есть ли у них законы? Раздосадованный на то, что вообще проявляет интерес к подобным вещам, Локи покачал головой.

\- Я не хочу корону, - заявил он решительно, хмурясь на простирающийся впереди свет.

\- Превосходно, - кисло бросил Один. - Вы с Тором наконец обрели что-то общее.

\- Тор отказывается наследовать за тобой? - спросил Локи, потрясенный и немного радостный от планов на будущее. - Какой бардак.

Один кинул на него сердитый взгляд, тонко чувствуя в его голосе насмешку.

\- Он соглашается, но не хочет власти. По правде говоря, я не уверен, существует ли что-нибудь, чего он не желает больше, - Один поворачивал копье, пока оно не зависло параллельно мосту, каждое движение его руки идеально размеренно. - Он без замечаний и вопросов выполняет каждый мой приказ.

\- Хороший солдат, - предположил Локи.

\- И ужасный король, - закончил Один, странно поглядывая на него. Если бы Локи не знал его лучше, то сказал бы, что его отец выглядит озадаченным. Озадаченным и определенно неготовым в этом признаться. - Такими темпами я буду продолжать править и в следующей жизни.

\- Гм. Не упрекай меня. У тебя был выбор.

Один фыркнул.

\- Учитывая твой теперешний уравновешенный характер, я гораздо больше склонен считаться с тобой таким, какой ты есть сейчас, чем с таким, каким ты был раньше. Я надеялся, что смертные, которых выбрало заклинание, помогут направить тебя, но такой уровень старой магии... мне не по силам. Я не доверял ему, - он слегка повернулся, но все, что видел Локи - это золотой наглазник, скрывающий потерянный глаз. - Тони Старк. Так его звали?

\- Так его зовут, - машинально поправил Локи. - И так я назову его в тот день, когда вновь увижусь с ним, - день, который, надо надеяться, наступит совсем скоро. Настолько скоро, насколько он сможет приблизить его, но между зимними королями, Тором и его отцом, откровенно говорившим с ним впервые за все время, которое Локи мог вспомнить, он не был уверен, когда это случится. Через неделю? Через месяц?

Через год?

\- Если ты не хочешь Йотунхейм, я дам тебе простое поручение, - начал Один спустя некоторое время, размеренно шагая рядом с Локи. - Успокой людей Йотунхейма. Заключи новое соглашение, чтобы мы могли поддержать их и вновь рассчитывать на их силу. Пообщайся с братом. А потом, если твое сердце по-прежнему будет лежать к этому человеку... - Один пожал плечами, все также не глядя на Локи. - Отправляйся к нему. Или приводи сюда. Все равно.

Отправляйся к нему. Слова принесли Локи потрясающее облегчение, столь сильное, что все испытания дня, правда, которую поведал ему Один, - все это померкло в сравнении с облегчением, которое грозило смутить его. Локи быстро моргнул, съеживаясь под шкурой на плечах. Ради этого он мог выстоять перед любыми переговорами, перед любыми делами с Йотунхеймом. Оставалась только одна проблема.

\- Привести его сюда? - повторил Локи. - Я понимаю, что меня не было довольно долго, но сомневаюсь, что законы против смертных, находящихся в Асгарде, изменились за время моего отсутствия.

\- И все же я поддерживаю свое приглашение, - вот и все, что сказал его отец. Он _по-прежнему_ не смотрел на него. Локи пришла в голову ужасная мысль.

\- Он мертв?

\- Нет, - Один нахмурился. - Думаю, мне стоит убедиться, но Хескамар видел его живым и здоровым в том каньоне. Перестань волноваться; с ним все будет хорошо.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - возразил Локи, разворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на обсерваторию.

\- Поверь мне. Норны до сих пор над _ним_ смеются.

Хоть и растерянный, Локи знал, когда стоит придержать язык за зубами. Он столько всего получил за один день, а он, несомненно, вышел долгим и выматывающим. Каждый шаг, казалось, стоил ему толики силы. Он с запозданием пожалел, что не изучил чуть больше целебной магии, перед тем как был заключен.

Пока они шли долгой дорогой домой, мысли Локи воротились к Тони. Поймет ли он, что его не просто бросили? Будет ли переживать? Все, что говорили Хескамар и Один, казалось означало, будто он преследует свою цель. Что-то такое, раздражающее, не подразумевающее Локи. Но он и так уже украл у Тони достаточно времени. У них есть жизни, которые нужно привести в порядок - его старого друга и компаньона только что убили, хотя бесславный выродок пытался прирезать их обоих.

Быть может, им обоим нужно время, чтобы пожить. Время после Зимнего Сердца.

Или может, мрачно подумал Локи, он просто ищет себе оправдания.

Глядя на Одина, он припомнил кое-что.

\- Ворон говорил, что Асгард погрузился во мрак. Что тревожит страну?

\- Предвестники смятения и разрушения, главным образом, - Один пренебрежительно махнул рукой. - Чтобы выжить, Асгард должен продолжать усиливаться, дабы поддерживать мир.

\- Это ни о чем мне не говорит, - сухо проронил Локи. - Или я все еще ребенок, которого можно побаловать сладкой полуправдой? Это всегда было обязанностью Матери, но не твоей.

\- Йотунхейм отделился от Девяти миров, - напрямик заявил Один. Он мимолетно глянул на Локи и, когда заговорил вновь, Локи услышал правду, как она есть. - Они никуда не путешествуют, никому не отправляют посланий. Игнорируются даже наши делегаты. Они умирают. И Асгард — наше золотое царство застаивается, не меняется. Нет развития, нет идей, нет сдвигов - соглашения с другими царствами крепки, как никогда, но наши связи с людьми затухают, - свет вспыхнул на кончике Гунгнира - сообщение о гневе, какой Локи до своего заключения видел редко. - Фригга читает слишком много вероятностей развития событий, чтобы просчитывать действия, и ни одного, чтобы полагаться на него. Тор изо всех сил старается поправить дела, но даже он не справляется. Его разрывало в слишком многих направлениях перед тем, как все это началось, - вздохнув, Один указал на маячащие впереди ворота. - Они выглядят также, как и всегда, но все же рассыпаются в невидимых точках.

Политика. Перемены. Дипломатия. Все то, в чем, чтобы процветать, крайне нуждается королевство, и Локи в один миг понял, зачем его внезапно посвятили во все мрачные заботы Одина. Не потому, что ему доверяли подобную информацию или что его совет был как-то ценен, а потому что Один хотел, чтобы он все _исправил_.

\- Я так думаю, что просить о приветственном празднике и спокойной ночи сна, слишком много. Быть может, тебе стоило просто оседлать меня, как вьючное животное, каким я являюсь, - когда его отец нахмурился, Локи изогнул бровь, предостерегая Одина отрицать его слова. - Я не какой-то дурак, которым можно управлять. Не надо быть мастером тактики, чтобы понять, что этой долгой прогулкой ты заманиваешь меня на свою сторону, исключительно для того, чтобы убедить свой синекожий козырь исправить твои ошибки.

\- _Мои_ ошибки? - глаз Одина вспыхнул белой переливающейся силой, которую он сморгнул секунду спустя. - Йотунхейм отбросило после того, как его короля зарезали асгардским посланцем, а энергия радужного моста уничтожила руины их последнего великого храма. Вся история лежала в этом дворце памяти - в этом последнем великом месте их силы. Теперь он - куча камней, а они отказываются от нашей помощи. С чего бы это?

\- Гордость, - бросил Локи, игнорируя его слова. - Или ее остатки? Как ты приписываешь это к моим действиям? Давай, позволь мне засвидетельствовать твое самооправдание.

Один зарычал на него; старые слова, что-то, что даже всеобщий не мог передать. Хлещущие змейки яркой силы сорвались с Гунгнира. Не те пылающие потоки, которыми они могли быть, но достаточно. Более чем достаточно.

Затем они погасли, и все, что увидел Локи на месте Всеотца - это старого усталого короля, почти раздавленного его бременем.

\- Будущее Асгарда потемнело почти двадцать один год назад, Локи, - тяжело произнес Один, отворачиваясь. - Той самой ночью, когда я выкинул тебя отсюда. У тебя нет никаких обязательств, которые необходимо исполнить, никаких навязанных ошибок, требующих исправления. Царству просто не хватало своего принца, - он поднял лицо к небу. - Хескамар. Открой Локи окно во дворец, избавь его от долгой прогулки.

Локи едва заметил ворона, когда тот опустился вниз, крылья хлестали и дрожали, пока он приземлялся ему на плечо, сжимая когтями. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на отце.

Они никогда не понимали друг друга. Каждое слово, казалось, попадало мимо цели, каждое действие понималось неправильно. Слишком жестко, когда требовалась мягкость. Слишком сомнительно, когда доверие - все, что было нужно. Слишком нерешительно, слишком холодно, слишком резко, слишком иначе. Локи всегда знал о себе эту правду, когда смотрел в глаза Одина. А сейчас… он ничего этого не видел. Только разочарование и осознание собственной вины. И гордость. Всегда слишком много гордости. Локи это как-то напомнило Тора. Тот тоже всегда промахивался, когда выражал свое истинное отношение.

\- Прочь, - пробормотал Локи, дергая плечом. - Я вполне могу столько пройти, - он получил болезненный щипок уха, но ворон улетел в своем обычном представлении послушания. Локи швырнул ему вслед охапку льда, просто чтобы посмотреть как птица разорвет воздух цветными всполохами и исчезнет.

\- Ненавижу этого ворона, - резко сказал Один. - Он предназначался тебе в подарок после коронации Тора. Крылатый негодник знает о магии и изменении формы больше, чем кому-нибудь с парой глаз следует знать. Злое создание. Ложь и увертки - его вторая натура.

Локи не смог сдержаться и уставился на него в неверии. Может ли он быть таким глупым?

\- Ты понимаешь, что только что описал меня?

\- Ты ошибаешься, - ответил Один, вновь направляясь к воротам. Плащ болтало ветром, раздувая за его спиной как багряное знамя. - Эта птица - не мой сын, и я не люблю ее.

Слова были сказаны легко, но они ударили Локи прямо в самую глубокую и старую рану оглушающим эхом правды.

Любовь. Дом, вернувшийся к нему, несмотря на кожу, которую он выбрал носить. Отец, который смотрит на него в смятении, но пытается понять. Все изменилось с тех самых пор, как Зимнее Сердце впервые приняло его в свои холодные объятия.

Все — это все, на что он когда-либо надеялся. Признание. Уважение. Но он ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить их. Его попросту там не _было_.

Если его возвращение собираются праздновать, Локи решил, что он может хотя бы доказать, что заработал его.

\- Хескамар! - позвал он в ночное небо. Впереди Один развернулся на пятках и уставился на него. Локи не обратил внимания на его взгляд. - Ты составишь мне компанию в путешествии.

\- Локи, - начал Один, только чтобы замолчать, когда изорванный зеленый плащ сорвали и бросили к его ногам. - Что это?

\- Подходящая одежда, Отец, - с обнаженной грудью и волчьей шкурой, ниспадающей с его плеч, зубы на груди мерцали, как белые кинжалы, Локи повернулся к тому пути, который прошел. - Передай Матери и Тору мои извинения.

Один уронил челюсть.

\- Куда, во имя Норн, ты собирался? _Локи_!

Над головой Хескамар заложил кривую дугу, черные крылья как сдвоенные лезвия прорезали ночь.

\- Какая польза от зимнего короля с мертвым королевством? - отозвался Локи. Что-то дикое и безрассудное расцветало в нем, наполняя кровь обжигающим пьянящим возбуждением. Он знал, знал в этот самый миг, что это _именно_ то, что сделал бы Тони. - Я хочу побыстрее с этим покончить. Хескамар, открой путь в Йотунхейм. У нас есть соглашение, которое необходимо передать.

Издав долгий, ликующий крик, который вылился в резкий хихикающий смех, Хескамар вскинул вперед крылья и открыл портал, ревущий льдом и тьмой. Локи рванулся к нему, уже слыша потрескивающий натиск силы Гунгнира, поднимающейся, чтобы уничтожить портал.

\- Ты не готов! - взревел ему в спину Один. - Легенды, будь они прокляты. Я не позволю тебе погнаться навстречу дурацкой смерти.

Неприкрытое беспокойство в голосе отца - единственное, что по-настоящему остановило шаги Локи, но и его было недостаточно. Он повернулся и предстал лицом к лицу с королем Асгарда, лед на руках и груди заклубился в наползающие слои, что создали длинные хрустальные шипы через его плечи и предплечья. Поверх них магия светилась сетью зеленого света, собираясь вокруг когтистых рук.

\- Я волшебник и ледяной гигант, - заявил он, наблюдая как Один медленно опускает копье. - Я долгих двадцать лет дышал льдом и мраком, и я, наконец, получил свободу передвигаться по мирам. Мне необходимо _действовать_.

На одно короткое мгновение Локи задумался, а что, если его отец все равно покалечит его, остановит вот такой вот уход, чтобы он мог выполнить свой долг и вновь повстречаться с семьей. Чтобы остаться и быть принятым, терпеть взгляды его бывших компаньонов на свою кожу. Но каким бы Асгард не был домом, Локи пока что был не готов вернуться. Не тогда, когда под его кожей бушуют снежные штормы, а внутри кишит магия. Он еще не нуждался в Асгарде. То, что ему нужно - это пустошь, чтобы завыть в ней, и что-нибудь, чтобы исправить.

Когда он вернется, у Одина не будет выбора, кроме как видеть его тем, кто он есть. Не только у Одина, у всего Асгарда. Локи будет посланником, непохожим ни на кого из тех, кого раньше видели Девять миров.

\- Я всегда надеялся, что ты объединишь королевства, - произнес наконец Один, залезая рукой под броню. Он бросил что-то Локи, который машинально поймал. Рунный камень. Начертанная на нем руна делала его легко узнаваемым. Хагалаз. Знамение грома, разрушительных перемен. Необходимых и в то же время пугающих. - Я не понимал, что ты пожелаешь начать в тот миг, как вернешься. Твоя мать отчаянно разочаруется во мне, если я отпущу тебя.

\- Но ты отпустишь меня.

\- Да, - наблюдая за ним, Один выглядел странно печальным. - Когда-нибудь мы намеревались восстановить связи с Мидгардом. Фригга давно считает, что Тору было бы неплохо приходить и уходить, как ему вздумается. Так же, я подозреваю, как и тебе, - он покачал головой на пораженный взгляд Локи. - Это так, чтобы поразмыслить. Удачи.

Получить столько наград, сделав столь мало, было почти болезненно. Что он сделал, чтобы возместить их? Годами просиживал в замке и презирал мир? Не доверял каждой душе, которая наткнулась на его попечение? Он разрушил мир своей глупостью, своей необходимостью неожиданно наброситься на обстоятельства своей судьбы. Пусть он и не испытывал любви к ледяным гигантам, чудовищная ошибка его деяния тревожно легла на плечи. Один пытался. Асгард страдал от последствий, когда остальные восемь миров отступили от него в страхе - Локи не дурак, он понял, что не озвучил Один. И все же его вернули. Простили. Обходились как с равным, когда по всем порядкам единственным наказанием следовала быть его поспешная казнь.

Коли Локи не мог этого понять, он по крайней мере сделает себя достойным. И тогда, когда он наконец заглянет в глаза своего брата, он сделает это без стыда.

\- Прощай, Отец, - сказал Локи и повернулся к порталу. - Я ожидаю пира по возвращению, - он шагнул в завывающий портал магии, ощущая, как безразличный холод вновь поглощает его.

\- Ты его получишь, - крикнул Один, и это было последнее, что услышал Локи до того, как разлом закрылся, изолируя его в мире, который он когда-то намеревался уничтожить.

Одно последнее испытание. На этот раз для себя. И когда он в следующий раз взглянет на Тони Старка, ему будет, что сказать за себя. Что-нибудь другое, чем _прости_.

Одно последнее испытание.

И Локи шагнул в метель.

* * *

**Солнечный каньон - Малибу, Калифорния**

Агенты переговаривались вокруг него, но не с ним. Так продолжалось последний час, с того момента, как он выпрямился и первый агент в удивлении отшатнулся от него.

Тони сидел на гладком краю булыжника, позволяя себе быть задержанным хотя бы потому, что у него не было ни единой мысли, что поделать с собой. Пеппер в больнице. В доме кишел персонал Щ.И.Т.а. Наташа, вероятно, носилась где-то. Сложно держаться агентства после того, как они пытались убить тебя, а парочка птиц отправила их на южный полюс.

Тони очнулся с пропитавшейся кровью рубашкой и без единой царапины на себе. Только липкая сладость яблока, каркас стабилизатора полета на руке и замененный реактор, пронзающий грудь.

Локи нигде нет. Его и не может нигде _быть_ , грубо сказал себе Тони, рот сжался в жесткую линию. Герои в своих историях не склонны выживать. Не в реальном мире.

\- Зрачок реагирует, - сказал мужчина в очках женщине, стоявшей рядом с ним, посветив фонариком в каждый глаз Тони. - Признаков сотрясения нет, насколько я могу судить.

\- Что за хрень, - пробормотала женщина, положив на переносицу два пальца и коротко сжимая ее. Когда она опустила руку, Тони обнаружил, что его пронзили стальным серо-голубым взглядом. - Ладно. Мистер Старк, вы в состоянии совершить небольшую поездку? Директор хотел бы...

\- Встретиться со мной, - закончил Тони, впиваясь в нее взглядом. - Ага, я получил вон там записку от агента Скалли. Но мне нечего сказать о том, что случилось. Так что, если пытки не в вашем методе... 

\- Кто-нибудь показывал вам зеркало, Старк? - спросила женщина, немного наклоняя голову. Когда он лишь посмотрел на нее, она дернула подбородком одному из федералов, что толпились вокруг, сканируя местность в поисках частиц, или с чем там они еще возятся, когда оказываются в глуши.

Тони уже собирался начать выковыривать грязь из-под ногтей, когда ему в руки пихнули металлическую пудреницу. Косметическое средство, заметил он отстранено. Нажимая на плоскую кнопку спереди, он смотрел, как крышка резко отлетела, круглая поверхность зеркала отразила его затемненное лицо.

Несмотря на прожектора, было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Тони машинально наклонил тело и зеркало, ловя ускользающее освещение от огней оцепления и своего реактора. Склонив зеркало, Тони уловил свое мелькнувшее лицо.

Он ожидал синяков под глазами. Может порез, который оставит проказливый шрам. То, что он получил, заставило его втянуть шипящий вдох сквозь зубы и с щелчком захлопнуть пудреницу.

Под впечатлением он вернул женщине зеркало. Причина и следствие. Доказательство. Может, оно исчезнет.

\- Я агент Мария Хилл. Вторая в командовании Щ.И.Т.а, - спокойно произнесла женщина. - Все, что вы скажете, будет сохранено в строжайшей секретности и передано только моему начальнику, директору Нику Фьюри, - когда он вновь просто взглянул на нее, агент Мария Хилл выдала короткий фыркающий выдох через нос. - Мистер Старк, наши записи и многочисленные кадры съемок СМИ показывали вас с парой крупных карих глаз.

\- Ага, - глухо ответил Тони. Губы Хилл поджались.

\- Вы не хотите мне сказать, почему они внезапно стали золотыми?

\- Думаю, они больше похожи на светлый янтарь, - автопилот навязал свое обычное количество отговорок, но даже Тони слышал пустоту в своем голосе. - Рыжие. Пигментное ухудшение. Довольно приличный удар по голове. Выбирайте. А вы замужем? Выглядите незамужней.

Раздув ноздри, Хилл зашагала прочь от него вниз по тропинке, собираясь по-видимому с кем-то связаться и рассказать, какой сволочью был Старк. И тем самым наконец оставила его в блаженном одиночестве, пусть даже всего на несколько минут.

Одна его часть хотела позвонить Роуди, попросить воспользоваться служебным положением или наградить их своим запатентованным взглядом, чтобы они уже отпустили его. Может, даже устроить огонь на подавление. Все, что угодно, только бы он смог бы сесть где-нибудь в тишине и безучастии и подумать над тем, что произошло.

Обадая Стейн никогда не возвращался из Зимнего Сердца. Тони поставит круглую сумму на то, что к тому времени его уже погребло под шестифутовым неестественным сугробом. Или он еще где-то там, пойманный в ловушку, изучает покинутый замок и тело ледяного гиганта...

Тони старался выравнять дыхание и управиться с содержимым желудка, когда заметил мужчину, наблюдающего за ним с другого конца поляны. Его силуэт почти полностью окутывали тени, но блеск глаза поймал свет.

Только одного глаза, обратил внимание Тони, прищуриваясь. Пока мужчина приближался, он увидел, что другой глаз скрывался под черной кожаной заплатой. Прожектора осветили его, когда он пересекал поляну.

Камуфляжем являлось лишь длинное черное пальто, распахнутое и выставляющее на обозрение сплошной бронежилет. Возможно крепче, чем Кевлар, если панели на нем что-то значили. Тони насчитал едва уловимые контуры трех прикрытых пистолетов. Магнумы; может, пара Пустынных орлов. Он понятия не имел, какой марки они были, но, судя по виду направлявшегося к нему парня, относились к линейке высшего уровня.

\- Не обращайте внимания на агента Хилл, - начал мужчина, сдвигая пальто за кобуру на бедре, чтобы присесть рядом. - Она не особо любит тайны. Факты, цифры - вот, на что она может полагаться, чтобы действовать, они - ее стиль. А тут это все обернулось в одну из таких хреновых тайн, - оглядевшись по сторонам, он потянулся к пояснице и достал небольшую серебряную флягу. Открутив крышку, он сделал долгий глоток и передал ее Тони. - У тебя такой вид, Старк, что оно тебе и правда необходимо.

Тони за один раз выдул почти половину фляги. Бурбон - неприятный и крепкий. Отличная штука. Он выдохнул и почувствовал, будто может дышать огнем вместо воздуха. Проморгавшись от паров, он осознал, что большинство агентов убрались с участка, оставив только огромные фонари и несколько атрибутов. Пара человек опиралась на деревья на другой стороне. Один из них - Хилл.

\- Что случилось с твоим глазом? - спросил Тони, не обращая внимания на дымную хриплость своего голоса. Алкогольный ожог был чертовски силен. Мужчина только забрал флажку обратно и закрыл ее.

\- Шрапнель. Разорвала его в клочья. А что случилось с твоими?

\- Я умер, - Тони поддел один ноготь под другой и попытался выцепить из-под него кусочек грязи. Он смахнул его на землю. - Директор Ник Фьюри, я полагаю?

\- Приятно познакомиться, наконец-то.

\- Приехали, чтобы допросить меня?

\- Нет, - сказал Фьюри, опираясь предплечьями о колени. - Нет, думаю, этой ночью ты итак прошел через достаточное количество дерьма. У меня имелась целая распланированная речь, знаешь, но ты должен выбрать время. И сейчас не оно.

Тони кивнул, его глаза застыли на освещенном пятне травы и грязи сразу за пределами теней, в которых он сидел. В грязи остались несколько отверстий, каждое из них обнесено загородительной лентой, словно они - часть места преступления. В каком-то смысле, пожалуй, да. Последняя ставка Обадаи Стейна ради силы. Ник Фьюри рядом с ним достал телефон, выругался на отсутствие связи и убрал его обратно.

\- AT&T?

\- Безопасная сеть Щ.И.Т.а, - фыркнул Фьюри. - Кусок дерьма. Они дают тебе полсотни приложений для шифрования, но ты не можешь ни черта отправить, когда нужно. Наше новое приобретение сейчас, вероятно, уже готово запустить себе прямо в голову тарелку для фрисби.

\- Приобретение?

\- Друг твоего отца. Романофф информировала его о происходящем по радиосвязи, - Фьюри скользнул по нему внимательным взглядом, наклоняясь ближе, словно делился секретом. - По некоторым причинам я склонен считать, что он заинтересован в твоем благополучии.

\- Не могу даже представить, почему. Все друзья моего отца - это старые ублюдки, любящие хлестать виски, - стягивая с себя рубашку, Тони старался не морщиться от ощущения жесткого материала, проходящегося по его коже. - Иногда они даже пытались убить меня.

\- А, - бросил Фьюри, отмахиваясь от его слов. - Не все они были придурками. Этот толстяк тебя ранил?

\- Нет, - Тони проследил, как Фьюри кивнул себе, а затем вернул ему обратно флягу. - Спасибо.

Он пил в тишине, чувствуя себя удивительно немотивированным что-то делать или что-то говорить. Учитывая удобный случай, он, возможно, удовольствуется тем, чтобы остаться здесь на всю ночь. И больше всего он хотел просто сидеть и вспоминать. Не слезы, капающие на его шею, не руку, прижимающуюся к его окровавленному животу, но совсем другое. Устрицы и камин, и душный жар кузницы. Руки, сжимающие его так сильно, что он забывал как дышать. Холодные синие губы напротив его собственных. Голос, говорящий ему, что он любим.

\- Значит, - произнес он в конце концов, спокойно прочистив горло, - ты хочешь опробовать на мне речь? Я выбрал время.

\- Как посмотреть, - ответил Фьюри. - Насколько ты заинтересован в том, чтобы вновь взяться за эту идею с металлическим костюмом? - костяшками пальцев он постучал по металлическому каркасу, обхватывающему его предплечье.

\- Для массового изготовления?

\- Для себя.

Фляжка опустела, Тони отдал ее владельцу и поднялся на ноги. Колени не хрустнули, как обычно. Слабое утешение самой ужасной ночи в его жизни. Он прошел в белый поток света, заливающий поляну, где невозможно было взглянуть в небо и увидеть звезды.

Металлический костюм. Ну, раньше он собирался его доделать. Раньше. Чертежи большей частью закончены, хоть и протестированы только в аппаратном режиме. Предстояло проделать еще кучу работы. Но если не для массового производства, то за каким чертом супер-шпион хочет костюм, который он когда-то собирался создать для себя?

\- Дай мне вершину, - сказал ему Тони, с удивлением слыша в своем голосе намек на вызов.

Фьюри улыбнулся, подходя к нему, длинное кожаное пальто развивалось за ним.

\- Она называется "Мстители: Инициатива".


	19. Chapter 19

**Асгард - Тронный Зал.**

Фригга раскидывала свои камни по ступенькам помоста, пока Тор метался ниже, Мьёльнир отбросили на пол как забытую игрушку. Прошел час, как она прочла возвращение Локи. Час, как Один велел Тору вернуться во дворец и сказал оставаться рядом с ней.

Путь от обсерватории до дворца и правда долог. Вздохнув про себя, Фригга подобрала руны и пересыпала в мешочек. Она затягивала его шнурок, когда Тор громко выругался, пугая ее.

\- Я устал ждать.

Фригга лишь улыбнулась.

\- Ты ждал почти двадцать один год, Тор, - напомнила она ему. - Еще несколько минут не должны тебя так волновать.

\- Именно _оттого_ , что я ждал двадцать один год, меня так волнуют эти минуты, - ответил Тор, его голос звучал почти сердито. Почти. В нем по-прежнему было больше воодушевления, чем Фригга слышала в течение долгого времени. - Что их задерживает?

\- Им о многом нужно поговорить, - промолвила Фригга. - Они расстались в плохих отношениях.

\- Скажи мне, где они, - настаивал Тор, указывая на трон. Фригга знала, что он никогда не садился на него - и никогда не хотел, несмотря на все его желание увидеть Локи. Для Тора трон был кандалами и проклятием, вечным напоминанием того, что он никогда не сможет обладать той жизнью, к которой так стремится. Мидгард. Джейн Фостер. Брат, смотрящий на него без зависти и ненависти.

Фригга прокатила мешочек между ладоней, слушая, как гладкие камни стукаются друг о друга внутри.

Почувствовав ее отказ, Тор издал низкое рычание, разворачиваясь на каблуках и продолжая свое бдение. Так много общего с отцом, с некоторым сожалением подумала она. Неспособен ждать, неспособен действовать, неспособен сказать именно то, что подразумевает, неспособен сдержать все это внутри. Так было не всегда. Ни для кого из них.

Утекло еще несколько минут - и никаких шагов, раздающихся в коридоре. И никакого спасения для Тора. Именно в этот миг Тор прекратил свое неистовое расхаживание. Откинув за спину волосы, он бросил последний взгляд на двери главного входа, а потом развернулся к трону.

\- Это запрещено, - промолвила Фригга, скрывая улыбку. - Строго запрещено.

\- Останови меня, - ответил Тор, забирая в сторону плащ и усаживаясь на трон. С руками, распростертыми на подлокотниках, и прямой спиной, прислоненной к металлу, его фигура приобрела поразительную величавость. Фригга ожидала тот миг, когда взгляд Тора устремится сквозь сами звезды.

\- Не думай об имени, думай о чувствах, - если уж он собирается пренебречь традициями и законом, она может и помочь. - Думай о том, в чем нуждаешься.

Тор дернулся на троне, запрокинул голову, словно что-то поразило его. Его глаза следили за чем-то, что она не могла видеть.

\- Он не здесь, - прошептал Тор. - Он идет через лед и тьму. На его руке сидит ворон. Он —, - неистово передернувшись, Тор отвернул голову в сторону, словно избегая удара. - Ледяной гигант? Это Йотунхейм? Почему он носит рога? Что это?

\- Что он говорит, Тор? - быстро спросила Фригга, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы взойти по ступеням к трону. Путешествие Локи в Йотунхейм было будущим, на которое она не смела надеяться. - Слушай внимательно.

Тор вновь содрогнулся, душевное страдание исказило черты его лица.

\- Локи молчит. Его окружил клан Йотунов. Везде булыжники. Мама, они _в два раза_ больше его. При всей жестокости его сердца, это далеко за пределами всех его возможностей, - Фригга подпрыгнула, когда Мьёльнир влетел в руку Тора. Машинально, предположила она. Казалось, Тор едва осознавал свое настоящее окружение. Такова была сила Хлидскьяльва, когда его использовал кто-то, кто не знал, как смотреть сквозь магический кристалл. Тор украдкой поглядывал на непостижимое зрелище.

На другом конце зала Фригга увидела, как зашел Один. Ее поднятая ладонь не опередила его, пока он приближался, но Один замедлил шаг, когда Тор дернулся в хватке трона, вниз по его щеке покатилась незамеченная слезинка.

\- Они преклоняют колени, - в благоговении прошептал Тор. - Перед ним. Ворон смеется и взлетает в небо. Но Локи не обращает на них внимания. Он… поднимает колонну, использует лед, чтобы удержать ее на месте. Она сломана, арка сломана, но он собирает куски как мозаику… он всегда был умным в таких вещах, - с дрожащим вздохом Тор замолчал, но реагировал на невидимые им движения с изумлением и удовольствием, его рот подрагивал в слабой, зачарованной улыбке, пока он впервые за два десятилетия наблюдал за братом. Фригга следила, как его блестящие голубые глаза метались от одной точки к другой, он нимало не заботился о безмолвных слезах на щеках. Ох, как же мучительно он скучал по своему брату.

\- И где предполагается сидеть мне? - нехотя проворчал Один, вздыхая, когда поравнялся с ней. Фригга лишь схватила его за руку и крепко сжала, ее улыбка стала такой широкой, что почти причиняла боль. Быть может, она помрачнела к тому же. Один запечатлел на ее запястье колючий поцелуй и прошел вперед, чтобы поставить Гунгнир на его место у трона. Тор едва заметил; потерянный в видении своего брата, наконец свободный.

\- Ты сподвиг его на этот путь, муж? - прошептала Фригга.

\- Как ты говорила? Локи всегда избегает моего контроля? - произнес Один, его взгляд не отрывался от сына. - Я хотел мира через постепенные нововведения, долгожданного смешения культур и знаний. Общественные проявления силы. Разделение ресурсов, быть может, окончательный обмен возрожденным уважением. Локи видит положение иначе. Первой должна идти их гордость. Настоящий зимний король обладает властью, способной принести им эту надежду на достоинство.

\- Локи, только Локи, - Фригга отмахнула прочь титул. - Еще ледяной гигант, но все равно он - это он. Мифы Йотунхейма мало что для него значат. Он воспользуется ими для собственных целей и отбросит, словно змея, скидывающая свою кожу, - повернувшись к Одину, она изогнула бровь. - Вопрос в том, чего он хочет? Что требуется, чтобы запалить его?

Один отвернулся и взглянул на Тора, все еще затерянного в своем изумлении. Фригга знала, о чем он думает: Тор может не оторвать глаз от Локи, но, получив второй шанс, его взгляд всецело переключится на другой мир. Локи делает то же самое?

\- Он хочет силы. Силы, которую заслужил, как я думаю. А не заимствованной короны.

\- И? - подтолкнула Фригга, когда Один заколебался. - Что еще?

\- Тони Старк действительно оставил на нем отпечаток, - Один потянулся вперед и сжал руку Тора, успокаивая, когда тот вздрогнул, Мьёльнир вспыхивал безотчетной сетью молний. - И все же он выбрал Йотунхейм. Мое самолюбие достаточно велико, чтобы посчитать, что он сделал этот ради моего одобрения, но инстинкт говорит мне, что он сделал это для себя.

Фригга подумала об этом. Локи представлял собой сложное переплетение необходимости и желания. Всегда. Его тайны часто укрывались под маской, запирались под замок и ключ, но то, что он оставил воссоединение с семьей и обратился к холодному миру Йотунхейма, говорило и о чем-то новом. Быть может, о плане.

\- Если Локи сможет возродить население Йотунов, если он сможет направить их, какая ему польза от Асгарда, чтобы спасти тех, кого _он_ считает достойными? - Фригга легонько прикоснулась к вискам, в то время как Один нахмурился. - Он не будет в нас нуждаться, не так, как нуждаемся в нем мы. Как Асгард нуждается в нем.

\- Асгард выживет, - ответил Один, но его взгляд был отсутствующим. - Как и наша семья. Мы больше не можем спрашивать с Локи.

\- Ох? Значит, ты не думаешь пригласить его на один вечер, чтобы позволить его матери поцеловать его лицо и поприветствовать дома? - Фригга даже не потрудилась скрыть свое расстройство. О судьбе так долго можно лишь размышлять. - Какой ты великодушный и уступчивый отец.

\- Успокойся, жена. Локи вернется. Его дела остались незавершенными, - Один улыбнулся на ее хмурый вид, приобнимая ее за талию. Он перевел глаз обратно на Тора. - Что ты видишь, сын мой?

Проследив за его взглядом, Фригга с удивлением обнаружила, что Тор улыбается. Не полуулыбкой, не каким-то слабым и вынужденным подобием, но настоящей улыбкой изумленной гордости.

\- Они строят, - сказал Тор. Он протянул руку, но нечего было коснуться. - Вновь складывают все вместе, и между ними не произнесено ни слова. Они так и не спросили его имя. Словно им все равно. Кто-то смотрит, но больше помогают — они спускаются с гор. Что-то освобождается ото льда. Они сильны, Отец. _Он_ силен, - Тор поймал себя на том, что смеется. - Он отрастил волосы. Мы и впрямь, должно быть, странные братья, но в этом схожи.

\- Ох, подвинься, - велела Фригга, не в состоянии сдержать себя. Подобрав юбки, она дернула плечом на Одина и присела на колени Тора, до того удивив его, что он чуть не выронил свой молот. - Мне нужно увидеть —Ох! Тор, ты видишь—

\- В углу, за скалами, да—

\- Женщина? - затаив дыхание спросила Фригга. Так и есть; высокая и с обнаженной грудью, окутанная лунным светом, она кралась между скалами, пока ее собратья шагали вперед, перетаскивая валуны, раскиданные в отдалении, в то время как Локи с целеустремленной решимостью воссоздавал необработанную колонну изо льда. За ней - ледяной гигант, намного меньше размером, изображал пальцами рога, его глаза были широко распахнуты. Юноша? - Они скрывают их как драгоценности, но, Тор, взгляни… он вообще не обращает на них внимания.

\- Он владеет льдом, как не владел ни один Йотун из тех, кого я видел, - восхищался Тор. - Я и подумать никогда не мог, что его можно использовать как-то, кроме как оружие.

Расколов внимание на два мира, Фригга одним глазом глянула на Тора, когда тот сделал судорожный вздох - что-то между смехом и рыданием. Какой-то миг Один колебался на ступеньках перед ними, хмурясь и поглядывая через плечо на стражу. Один-единственный жест отправил их маршировать за двери.

\- Подвинь руку, Тор, - проворчал Один, поднимая себя на подлокотник трона с силой, противоречащей его возрасту. - Царь должен наблюдать.

Должно быть, они представляли собой странное трио, размышляла Фригга, все трое неловко взгромоздились на трон, привлекая внимание друг друга к деталям и восклицая свое удовольствие на зрелище, которое больше никто не мог видеть. Личное окно на первые шаги, сделанные Локи к своей свободе, и к судьбе, на которую она не смела себе разрешить надеяться для него.

Наблюдая, как он берет камень у угрюмого ледяного гиганта и закладывает его в фундамент разрушенного храма, Фригга ощутила секунду виноватого страха, что Локи, которого она вырастила, больше не примет их в свою жизнь. Не тогда, когда было столько всего, что ему предстояло изучить.

Словно почувствовав на себе их взгляды, Локи замешкался в своей работе и повернул лицо к небу. Его улыбка неистовая, а острые зубы сверкали в слабом свете.

Фригга ни минуты не сомневалась, что исполненный им поклон - чистая насмешка и забава, но он согрел ее до самой глубины души, потому что она увидела, что Локи наконец пылал жизнью и целью. Один прав. Асгард <i>сможет</i> выжить без него. Йотунхейм - нет.

Вполуха слушая, как Один и Тор комментируют друг друга, Фригга перевела свой взгляд на Мидгард, где темноволосый смертный говорил в устройство у своего уха, его поразительные золотые глаза странно пустые, несмотря на голос, изображающий возбуждение.

Тони Старк, подумала она, ее рот тихонько произнес его имя. Норны использовали для него другое имя. Человек из железа. _Его_ судьба расщепилась во многих направлениях, как и судьба Локи.

Фригга обнаружила, что смотрит вперед, чтобы выяснить, как этот титул обретет форму.

Как-то, но она чувствовала, что Локи видел его не в последний раз.

* * *

**Особняк Тони Старка - Малибу, Калифорния**

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что после всего случившегося ты хочешь стать кем-то вроде ассасина? Для Щ.И.Т.а? - голос Пеппер звучал озадачено и, если быть честным, более чем немного пришибленным лекарствами. - Продай его мне, Тони, иначе я ухожу. С меня хватило двух пуль. У меня в плече три металлических штыря.

\- За которые я заплачу, Пеппер, поверь мне. Но речь не об этом. А о том, чтобы внести перемены.

\- О желании — о том, чтобы довести себя до смерти, - бросила Пеппер в телефонную трубку, расстроенная и едва вразумительная. - О том, чтобы покончить с тем, что с тобой сделало Зимнее Сердце. Не думай, что я не знаю. Обадая мертв, и ты не проронил ни одного долбанного слова о <i>нем</i>. Я не идиотка, Тони.

\- О том, чтобы внести перемены, Пеп, - повторил Тони. Он слепо уставился сквозь окна гостиной, медленно вышел на балкон. Воздух снаружи пах солью, ветер тепло веял вокруг него. - Для меня. Воспользоваться тем, что я могу сделать. Ни оружие, ни боеприпасы, ни Обадая или компания. Это польза, которую я создам собственными руками и использую для чего-то правильного. Щ.И.Т. всего лишь устранит волокиту.

\- Тони, я обожаю тебя, - откровенно произнесла Пеппер. - Мы знакомы много лет. Я терпела тебя, я знаю тебя и я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно. Но выставлять свою жизнь на линию…

\- Ты боишься, что я умру? Или испорчу все на свете?

\- Что ты попадешь в неприятности, а я не смогу быть рядом с тобой, чтобы _помочь_ , - призналась Пеппер, ее голос прозвучал как тихий вопль. Тони опустил голову и уставился в пол, удивляясь, когда, черт побери, частью работы личного помощника стало служить человеческим щитом. - Тони, я понимаю, что ты испытываешь чувство вины. Из-за компании, из-за Десяти Колец, из-за Обадаи, из-за меня. Но это не ответ.

\- Вообще-то, я не согласен. Я думаю, это как раз тот ответ, который мне нужен, - вернувшись обратно в дом, Тони плюхнулся на кожаный диван. Судебные уборщики проделали великую работу; никакой крови, нигде. - Шанс взять все в свои собственные руки. В самом деле, хорош я, чиркающий чертежи оружия, над которым у меня нет контроля? Почему бы _не перевести_  нас к развлекающей технике, к средствам связи, и позволить <i>мне </i>защищать вас? Что ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой носил костюм?

\- Я сделаю это, - упорствовала Пеппер, и Тони улыбнулся в пустое пространство, глаза жалило гордостью. - Просто брось эту вендетту. Ты не должен брать на себя весь мир в одиночку. Ты едва можешь сделать жим лежа тридцать раз за один подход.

\- О, боже, ты разговариваешь с Джарвисом?

\- У нас платоническая любовь, Тони, смирись с этим, - ответила она, в голосе звенела неизбежность бредового сна. Тони рассеяно осознал, что на часах три утра. - Не делай этого один. Вот, что я говорю. Ты невыносим, когда ты один.

\- А если я скажу тебе, что я не буду один? - спросил Тони - Что, если я скажу, что у меня будет помощь?

\- Шпионская помощь?

\- Настоящая помощь.

\- Вроде… ее? Наташи? Она показалась нормальной.

\- Вроде ее и еще некоторой. Вроде команды, Пеппер. _Хорошей_ команды.

\- Я хочу костюм, - вздохнула Пеппер, отвергая все, что он сказал. - Ты получишь мое благословение, если я смогу… если я смогу спасти тебя, когда все провалится.

\- Спасти. Понятно.

\- И Джарвису тоже.

\- Что, ты хочешь, чтобы у Джарвиса тоже был костюм? - спросил Тони, его лицо приобрело страдающее выражение. - Нет, боже. Эта как начало фильмов ужасов.

\- Добавь это в свой чертов перечень.

\- Случаев катастрофических провалов? Конечно, считай, уже сделано.

\- Я предполагала это, Тони. Я хочу быть предохранителем. Несмотря ни на что. _Несмотря ни на что,_ \- Тони услышал, как участилось ее неровное дыхание, словно признание чего-то ей стоило. - Я больше не твоя чертова личная помощница. Я отказываюсь.

\- Я тоже, Поттс, - бросая взгляд на идеально отделанный потолок, Тони прикусил губу и сдержал боль. - Как тебе мысль о посте генерального директора Старк Индастриз?

Пеппер в телефоне подавилась вздохом. В течение нескольких долгих секунд единственным его компаньоном было лишь слабое потрескивание статики.

\- Я буду… ну, мне нужна огромная прибавка к зарплате. И этот костюм. _И_ твоя беспрекословная поддержка. И Джарвис. И ох, Тони, ты уверен?

\- Уверен, что ты идеальна для этой работы? Ага, - подобрав пульт, Тони включил на телевизоре какой-то приглушенный фильм. Серебряные скелеты надвигались друг на друга, металлические зубы сверкали под красными глазами. Идеально. - Я больше никому не доверяю. Если ты - сердце, а я - мозги и мускулы, как у нас вообще что-то может пойти не так?

Пеппер мягко рассмеялась, но он смог услышать в ее голосе изнеможение.

\- Тони, я, по существу, не участвую в обсуждении этой идеи о команде. Просто будь хорошим. Будь парнем, который сбежал из одной тюрьмы и продал себя в другую, просто чтобы спасти своего помощника-перестраховщика. Будь таким вот добрым.

Вот таким добрым, пораженно подумал Тони. Она говорила так, словно для него это было в новинку - мужество, которое он открыл в себе после того, как Десять Колец содрали с его спины все пласты. Может, именно так оно и было. Тони осознал, что даже не знает, что она думала о нем до Афганистана. С прошлым покончено. Впереди будущее, которое он сейчас должен удержать.

\- Я буду хорошим, - пообещал он, неуверенный, почему его голос дрожит. - Ты просто проследи, чтобы я был хорошим. Спокойной ночи, Пеппер.

\- Я послежу за тобой, - ответила она, произнося слова немного неразборчиво. Морфий и вправду выполнил свою работу. - Я прослежу, чтобы ты был великим.

После того, как завершился звонок, Тони довольно долго пялился на телефон, его глаза не отрывались от него, но мысли перепрыгивали через принятые заранее выводы. Похоронные мероприятия. Встречи совета директоров. Очередное падение акций. Показать себя с самой лучшей стороны, чтобы Пеппер смогла спокойно выздороветь. Ага, он может сделать это для нее. Но что после?

А после придет время, чтобы построить мечты, которые он оставил позади.

Быть может, Локи бы это понравилось.

Быть может, наконец, пришла пора жить.

* * *

Жизнь - это одно. Доработка дугового реактора, немного отдыха, немного покоя, и он придет в порядок, чтобы вновь двигаться дальше.

Так ожидаемая “Мстители: Инициатива” Ника Фьюри - нечто совершенно иное.

И для нее Тони нуждался в полностью функционирующем и протестированном костюме Марк II, экипированном всем, что он только посчитает имеющим практическую ценность, но без того, чтобы перегрузить его общий вид. Это необходимо, чтобы сделать его цельным и обтекаемым, но внушительным, хорошо вооруженным, но не устрашающим общественность. Полет - безусловно. И, без сомнения, целая куча скрытого вооружения. Подставка для чашки… не обязательно. Используя 3D-возможности Джарвиса, Тони нарисовал для себя произведение искусства, достойное да Винчи.

Часами пропадая в мастерской, проектируя и создавая, Тони быстро потерялся в своей задумке. Наступили и прошли похороны Обадаи. СМИ дневали и ночевали у него под дверьми. Копы их прогоняли. Акции обваливались, вздымались и обваливались снова, совет директоров трясло от его решения на неопределенное время уйти в отставку. Пеппер выздоровела и возглавила компанию, совершенно не заботясь об оскорблениях толпы бизнесменов, вопрошающих о ее квалификации и опыте. С рукой на перевязи и блеском в глазах она заткнула их всех и объявила новое направления Старк Индастриз: коммуникационные технологии с охватом сети и уровнем стабильности, в настоящее время доступные только для государственных спутниковых передач данных. С ворохом новых блестящих сотовых телефонов, планшетов и ноутбуков, выходящих в производство в следующем году, Пеппер довела всех до сердечного приступа и одновременно вновь побудила на действия. Это было любопытно, и Тони наслаждался наблюдением за каждой минутой пресс-конференции, транслируемой по каналу в мастерской.

В течение нескольких следующих недель начал забегать, обычно без предупреждения, Ник Фьюри. Когда даже он принялся комментировать полный уход Тони от общества - при этом его единственный глаз так сурово и в меру жутко передавал его волнение - Тони просто отмахнулся от него. Фьюри хочет костюм и еще хочет, чтобы он грелся в центре внимания? Два этих понятия не могут сосуществовать, когда он находится на стадии производства. Так было еще до того, как вся эта буря дерьма разразилась над ним в прошлом году.

В конце концов Фьюри объявил, что отправляет кое-кого еще, чтобы убедить его. Наташа ли или даже неуловимый Клинт Бартон, Тони не возражал. Все равно результат будет одинаковый.

Но Фьюри не прислал ни того, ни другого.

\- Так много машин, - заметил за его спиной незнакомый голос, спустя три дня после обещания Фьюри. - Просто позор, держать их здесь взаперти.

Тони чуть ли не прокусил стилус, зажатый во рту. Были гости, которых он был не против принять в любое время, но при этом существовала вероятность взлома и проникновения.

\- Ты меня грабишь? - спросил он, зрительно подмечая расположение ближайшего репульсора, вместо того, чтобы обернуться. - Потому что одна только эта комната имеет достаточно огневой мощи, чтобы практически распылить тебя.

\- Что? Нет! - воскликнул парень, голос звучал омертвело. - Прости, у меня и в мыслях не было предстать воришкой. Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. Я со Щ.И.Т.ом.

Тони не удержался. Он заржал.

\- Боже, твои родители ненавидели тебя, что ли? Стив _Роджерс_ , хах, - вытаскивая стилус изо рта, Тони развернулся, чтобы продемонстрировать новому агенту всю силу своего веселья.

Его улыбка завяла просто чертовски быстро.

\- Ни хрена себе!

Стив Роджерс — нет, _Капитан Америка_  — стоял в его мастерской, улыбаясь, словно точно знал, какое плавящее мозг смятение и изумление затапливает голову Тони.

\- Рано или поздно, но вы сможете вытащить эту палку изо рта, мистер Старк, - произнес он, перекладывая щит из руки в руку. _Тот самый_  щит. Пальцы Тони зачесались. - Фьюри сказал, мне стоит прийти в полной форме, наверное, чтобы немного подразнить вас. Или меня. Иногда сложно сказать, - он склонил голову, глядя на щит. - Есть место, куда я могу поставить его?

\- Мои руки, - тут же ответил Тони, протягивая их вперед. - И пока я не отломаю от него целый кусочек, чтобы изучить, ты можешь рассказать, как ты, черт побери, выжил. Клонирование? Это клонирование, да? Вот сволочи.

\- Подождите, подождите, - остановил его Капитан Америка, внезапно по-настоящему заинтересованный в том, чтобы оставить щит в своих руках. Странно, но он уставился на Тони с похожей степенью изумленного разглядывания, которое получил сам. - Я не клон. Я просто долгое время был заморожен. Во льду.

\- Это как раз именно то, что скажет любой клон, - прислонившись к скамье, Тони сложил руки. - Ну, что такое? Грудь или глаза? Тебе необходимо поработать над тем, чтобы не пялиться так откровенно, Капитан. Тебе потребуются социальные навыки получше, если ты собираешься зависать бок о бок с политиками и дипломатами, или что там еще делает Щ.И.Т.

\- Прости, - он взглянул и на грудь тоже. Капитан Америка казался виноватым. - И можно просто Стив.

\- Ага.

Последовавшая тишина затянулась во что-то неловкое.

\- Я правда не клон, - произнес Стив. - Я помню твоего отца. Ты не похож—

\- _Фрисби_ , - бросил Тони, оживляясь от понимания. - Тот ублюдочный друг моего отца, так ведь? Ты все это время крутился неподалеку, а Фьюри никогда не говорил мне?

\- Ублюдок? - повторил Стив. Стоя под низким потолочным освещением, с похолодевшими голубыми глазами и внушительными светлыми волосами, он внезапно стал выглядеть много выше. - А теперь подожди минуту, я пришел сюда, думая, что ты, может быть, мог бы вывести нас куда-нибудь на ночь из-под изоляции. Фьюри ничего не говорил насчет того, что у тебя со мной проблемы. Если бы сказал, я бы не пришел, - пока Тони пялился на него, Стив показался немного сдувшимся. - Во время войны Говард и я работали вместе. Мы не были ублюдками.

Тони подумал об этом.

\- Ты только сказал ублюдок. И, вообще-то, два раза.

\- Ага, - осторожно согласился Стив. - Сказал.

\- Что ты еще можешь делать?

Стив долго смотрел на него. Его брови надвинулись друг на друга, а челюсть немного дернулась. В свое время Тони повидал подобные выражения на многих лицах. Обычно они предшествовали демонстративному уходу грандиозного масштаба.

\- Я могу пить, - произнес наконец Стив. - Могу также сказать слово _“мудак”_ , но обычно берегу его на тот случай, когда заканчиваются патриотические лозунги. А что можешь делать ты?

Тони моргнул. И очень медленно заулыбался.

\- А я могу позволить тебе выбрать машину, на которой мы отправимся в город, - Тони не мог не повеселиться над удивлением Стива. - Я имею в виду, если ты все еще хочешь ускользнуть на всю ночь от большого брата. Хотя ты можешь захотеть передумать, - он подумал об этом. - Или нет, просто потому что тогда поползут слухи о том, что сумасшедший затворник Тони Старк явно может стоять за возвращением поразительного Капитана Америки. Можно мне говорить людям, что я тебя клонировал?

\- Хватит про клонирование, - попросил Стив. Хотя он, казалось, испытывал трудности с тем, чтобы сдержать то, что определенно было улыбкой. - Может быть, я привез запасной комплект одежды, просто так, на всякий случай.

\- Хорошее решение, - с опозданием вспомнив о манерах, Тони протянул руку. - Тони Старк. Приятно познакомиться. В этой ситуации ублюдок на самом деле я.

Стив крепко пожал его руку. Его глаза потеплели от смеха.

\- Да я и сам хорош, - усмехнувшись на фырканье Тони в ответ, Стив добавил. - Я думаю, Фьюри наконец прогнал меня прочь из-за повышенной нервозности - слишком долго сидел взаперти. Возможно, он думает, что мы окажем друг на друга хорошее влияние, - вопрос в его словах прозвучал наполовину как приглашение. К чему, быть другом Капитана Америки? Они вдвоем вот-вот станут самыми странными завсегдатаями баров из существующих, это уж точно.

\- Полагаю, мы выясним, если будем вместе работать над командой. Сейчас я могу только описать это так: Тони Старк и его энергичный кореш - Капитан Америка.

\- Однажды я вот этим вот щитом рассек человеку череп на две половинки, - рассказал ему Стив.

\- Точно энергичный, - выдохнул Тони. Не смея еще больше испытывать свою удачу, он направился к двери. - Я приму душ, так что выбирай, какую хочешь машину. И лучше такую, которая не привлечет много внимания. Мы же пока еще не хотим позволить тебе вылезти из мешка, верно?

\- Верно, - в голосе Стива звучало облегчение и слабое удивление его внимательностью. - Но я не думаю, что кто-то узнает меня в гражданской одежде. Я умер, помнишь?

\- И правда. Дай мне пять минут.

Тони практически взлетел по лестнице, пересек коридор и оказался в спальне. Крепко закрыв за собой дверь, он поднял правую руку и уставился на ладонь. Он пялился на нее очень долго.

\- _Только не говорите, что теперь больше никогда не будете мыть эту руку, сэр, пожалуйста_.

\- Заткнись, Джарвис. У меня тут религиозные переживания.

\- _Хотите, чтобы я включил для вас отснятую в мастерской видеозапись с ним в замедленном режиме? Быть может, с саундтреком поверх первичного звука?_  - Джарвис, очевидно, слишком многое знал о его мозгах. Но это было не увлечение, нет. А что-то гораздо лучшее - месть.

Говард Старк провел большую часть своих последних лет, отправляясь в экспедиции, чтобы найти тело Капитана Америки. Или, как решил Тони, когда стал старше, щит из чистого вибраниума, который пропал вместе с ним. И теперь, спустя годы после смерти Говарда, кто-то другой нашел Стива, разморозил, и одним из его первых действий на свободе стал визит к Тони? Говард, должно быть, переворачивается в гробу.

Быть может, он и правда слишком долго тушится в доме. Наверное, пришло время вновь присоединиться к миру, пусть даже всего на одну ночь.

\- Джарвис, - услышал Тони, как медленно заговорил, - думаю, нам стоит предупредить прессу. 

\- _Пожалуйста, заметьте у меня полное отсутствие удивления,_  - вздохнул Джарвис. Тони в самом деле необходимо вновь пересмотреть его программы. Он слишком многому научился у Пеппер.

Но это задача на другой день. А в этот миг Тони дал себе обещание забыть о костюме - красиво оделся и сел в машину, двигатель которой урчал как кот из джунглей, ночное небо над головой и живая легенда на пассажирском сидении — и попросту вновь немного _повеселиться_.

По крайней мере, Тони Старк любил зрелище.

Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся.

* * *

Минул целый месяц, когда Стив Роджерс опять заговорил с ним. Не потому что он злился — честно, они отлично провели время и даже поучаствовали в драке в баре — а потому, что Ник Фьюри отметил Тони как неустойчивый элемент. Не самое ошибочное суждение, но в результате него ему не хватало разговоров. Пеппер не было в городе, она ездила по региональным отделениям, Роуди призвали для дачи показаний об ударе по "Десять Колец", а Наташу отправили куда-то настолько далеко, что даже его сеть не могла до нее добраться, если, конечно, она вообще хотела, чтобы до нее добрались. Клинт… ну Клинт, по-видимому, все еще проходил интенсивные тренировки, по словам Фьюри, и не выберется из застенков еще по крайней мере месяцев шесть.

Так что Тони делал то, что делал всегда, когда не с кем было разговаривать или составлять ему компанию. Он работал. Потом, когда его проект был наконец закончен - все испытания прошли успешно, а каждая металлическая линия - отшлифована до совершенства - он сделал единственное, что мог.

Он взял Марк II на тест-драйв.

Эй, он всего-навсего взял этот костюм для тест-драйва. Ночь кружащегося полета, извивающихся спиралью огней и даже сорванной попытки ограбления пустила по стране заголовки, когда каждый начал спрашивать _“КТО ТАКОЙ ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК?”_

Железный Человек. Что за титул.

Не тот, который он сам бы для себя выбрал, но все равно лучше, чем Капитан Америка. И пусть и не такой громкий, как “Черная Вдова”, но он был принят. Тони принял то, что ему дали, и сделал то, что делал всегда: он воспользовался им. Он разоблачил себя и заработал миллионы, когда акции компании взлетели до небес. Потому что если Тони Старк смог создать летающий костюм, который охотится за плохими парнями, то какую новую технологию его компания выпустит следующей? Логика, конечно, извращенная, но она работала.

Это также означало, что он вернулся на радар Фьюри - в более пассивном, склонном к переговорам смысле. Не то, что бы Тони это заботило. Нет, Тони был во всех смыслах на вершине мира, греясь в обожании, защищая страну - в общем, будучи героем для миллионов. Как правило, с девяти до пяти. Недели пролетали в размытых кружащих голову полетах, битвах и взрывах доходов.

Поэтому, когда оно случилось — падение, подножка, ныряние с этой пьянящей высоты — Тони не смог подготовиться. Да и вряд ли кто-то в самом деле смог бы предвидеть то, что произошло в тот день.

\- _Отравление крови - ноль процентов,_  - произнес Джарвис с какой-то едва заметной ноткой злости. Тони разделял его эмоцию. - _Сэр, испорченное ядро палладия в дуговом реакторе свободно выпускает в ваше тело загрязняющие вещества, однако уровень отравления крови - ноль процентов._

\- И это десятый раз, как мы все проверили, - отметил Тони, ощущая, как холод пронизывает кости. - От такого скопления тяжелых металлов я уже должен быть недееспособным. Значит, ничего? В моей крови нет ничего, что указывает на следы палладия?

\- _Совершенно ничего, сэр,_ \- Джарвис заколебался. - _Однако, такое впечатление, словно ваш обмен веществ повысился, а еженедельные исследования сердца начали показывать что-то… странное._

Стоя посреди мастерской, босиком на холодном бетоне и сбросив рубашку для того, чтобы осмотреть шов на коже вокруг реактора, Тони чувствовал себя маленьким и непонятным. И “странно” уже вовсе не несло в себе своего обычного захватывающего обещания возможности.

\- Удиви меня.

\- _Шрапнели, сэр. У всех осколков наблюдается явное пятнадцатипроцентное уменьшение в размере и плотности. Я никогда не сталкивался с внутренней эрозией инородного тела в таких масштабах, поэтому могу лишь предположить, что эти случаи связаны._

Железный Человек, дико подумал Тони, чувствуя наистраннейший порыв рассмеяться. Ну конечно. _Железный Человек._ Его кровь растворяет и усваивает металл. Его сердце вовремя исцелилось, чтобы заклинить и убить его напряжением единственного вопроса, который пылал в его мыслях.

\- Какого черта со мной происходит?

\- _Я не знаю, сэр. Быть может, пора ответить на телефонный звонок Директора Фьюри?_

Долгое время Тони не молчал. Взамен он разглядывал себя в скошенном экране рабочей станции, наклоняясь, пока камеры и сканеры вместо реактора не поймали отражение его странных глаз.

Беспристрастно говоря, они были поразительными. Цвет радужной оболочки - словно летний солнечный свет, а янтарь крапинкой испещрял широкий зрачок. Короткие густые ресницы окружали глаза как пики, выставленные в настороженной осаде. И люди глазели на них не просто потому, что это совсем другие глаза, не те, что были у него раньше — а потому, что они были захватывающими, потусторонними. И их цвет совпадал со светом, который пролился на него из раздавленного обрывка волшебства более чем шесть месяцев назад.

Тони хотел выдавить их. Что угодно, чтобы избавиться от напоминания. Что угодно, чтобы _забыть_.

\- Достань мне Фьюри, - грубо бросил Тони, отворачиваясь от камеры и протягивая руку за футболкой. - Скажи ему, что если он сможет пролить на это немного света, то некоторое время Железный Человек готов потанцевать под его дудку.

Джарвис молча исполнил просьбу, но за время последовавшего высокопарного разговора с Фьюри Тони не получил ничего, кроме еще большего количества вопросов, еще большего количества предположений. Начали подниматься термины вроде биологической трансформации. Энергетические показания. Анализы сетчатки. Возможность продления долгожительства и ускорения лечения. И, наконец, сопротивление болезням, токсинам и инородным телам. Все, что Тони уже запросил в своем анализе крови, настолько, насколько позволяли его личные знания.

\- Честно говоря, Старк, - мрачно начал Фьюри, - пока ты не расскажешь о том, что произошло в том месте, я не смогу тебе по-настоящему помочь. Мне не хватает ответов. Ты сказал, что ты там умер. Как? Мы все видели кровь, но как ты исцелился? Откуда она взялась?

\- Я, - Тони обнаружил, что борется с собственной неуверенностью. Но это важно. Ему необходимо все узнать. - Обадая Стейн расстрелял меня почти в упор. На руку его костюма был установлен Гэтлинг, и я чертовски уверен, что он больше ни в чем не нуждался. К тому времени у него уже был дуговой реактор. Поскольку он знал, что не сможет обладать… <i>им</i>, он хотел лишь Зимнее Сердце.

\- Им? - повторил Фьюри, подаваясь вперед. - Хозяин замка, он - тот, на кого ты ссылаешься? Романофф говорила, что он обладал доступом к силам, каких мы никогда раньше не видели. А мы, поверь мне, Старк, повидали достаточно дерьма.

\- Лед, - сказал Тони, вспоминая несущиеся волны, слагающиеся в изогнутые шипы. Волки, стремящиеся к жизни. Разрушенный костюм Обадаи, пойманный в ловушку у камня. - Лед и что-то еще. Что-то, что он использовал на мне до того, как я умер. Он сказал, что это было — сказал, что было его сердце. Я проснулся в каньоне. Остальное вам известно.

Фьюри наблюдал за ним с экрана видкона, его голова задумчиво откинулась назад, на сложенные за затылком пальцы.

\- Он спас тебя при помощи некой силы и убил себя в процессе. Ты это мне говоришь? - он ждал, пока Тони кивнет, но к тому времени они оба знали, что это просто формальность. До сих пор Фьюри приходил к правильным выводам. - Ладно. Скажу тебе напрямик; то, что произошло, далеко за пределами знаний Щ.И.Т.а.

Тони прикрыл глаза.

\- Отлично поболтали, Фьюри. Я сам разберусь.

\- Я сказал, что Щ.И.Т. не сможет тебе помочь, Старк, - повторил Фьюри, приподнимая бровь. - Но я не говорил, что у меня нет мыслей. Слушай, не так давно мы наткнулись на кое-кого вроде тебя. Он тоже не может заболеть. Прочный как не знаю что, и, поверь мне, люди изо всех сил пытались оставить на нем хотя бы вмятину. Слегка меняет цвет кожи, но в гораздо большем масштабе. И годами изучает инородные силовые катализаторы для физических преобразований, - так и не отрывая глаз от Тони, Фьюри набрал что-то на клавиатуре. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Джарвис отметил набор координат. - Восемь часов назад его заметили в этом регионе. Он испугается, если мы приблизимся, но, вероятно, обрадуется родственной душе.

Тони запустил загрузку местности, наблюдая, как Джарвис увеличивает карту Индии, затем еще ближе - карту Западной Бенгалии. На экране вспыхнул крупный город Калькутта, с отметкой из большого яркого значка в особом секторе. Тони прищурился, всматриваясь в него и читая текст.

\- Доктор Роберт Брюс Бэннер, - пробормотал он. - Брюс Бэннер. Такое впечатление, словно я знаю это имя.

Фьюри коротко рассмеялся.

\- Он не из тех, кого ты так просто забудешь. Ознакомься с информационным файлом, прежде чем понесешься к нему в этом долбанном костюме и назовешь ублюдком. Будь уверен, он тебе не понравится в гневе, - Джарвис вновь отобразил на экране входящие данные, а Фьюри в это время оборвал линию, оставляя Тони один на один с потухшим экраном - ни хуже, ни лучше после звонка ему не стало.

\- _Проложить курс к этим координатам?_  - спросил Джарвис, больше из вежливости. Тони уже натягивал обувь.

Во время полета у него было достаточно времени, чтобы прочитать данные Фьюри на Брюса Бэннера. Даже двигатель Mach 3 означал, что полет займет несколько часов, но запасы энергии вполне удержат такую скорость. Как бы то ни было, что самое худшее из того, что произойдет? Больше здоровья? Меньше обломков шрапнелей. Но довольно скоро он перестал жалеть самого себя, по мере того как изучал документ за документом о мужчине, который с готовностью тестировал на себе опытную фазу сыворотки для восстановления сил, убежденный, что она удачная. Может быть, она такой и была, да только формула сыворотки оказалась также продуктом дальнейшего тайного опыта, организованного военными умниками. Если бы, да кабы. А в результате - большая зеленая катастрофа. Тони рассеяно заметил, что прожектор гамма-излучения был продуктом отдела исследований и разработок Старк Индастриз.

Что случилось с теми благими намерениями, ведущими к разрушению? Шаблон в каждом из них говорил об определенном типе личности, набором которого интересовался Фьюри. Чинить сломанные вещи? Его личное хобби? Вновь отполировать, наставить на верный путь? Тони считал, что всю жизнь находился на правильном пути. Все-таки показав, что знал любой из них. Гамма-монстры, дуговые реакторы, зимняя спячка, политическое убийство. Сломленные.

Когда спустя несколько часов он добрался до места, Калькутту окутывали яркие огни и тьма. Тони приземлился среди мрачных корявых улиц, не обращая внимания на то, как местные жители бросились врассыпную, когда заметили костюм, и исчезли, на их лицах - ужас и преклонение.

- _Быть может, будет лучше вывести доктора Бэннера на открытое пространство?_  - предложил Джарвис, когда они приблизились к полуразрушенной деревянной лачуге, чей свес крыши оказался довольно низким, и Тони пришлось немного пригнуться. - _Загонять его в угол, одетым в Марк II, вряд ли пойдет на пользу вашему делу._

Тони же просто постучал в дверь облаченным в броню кулаком, контролируя силу, чтобы та загремела, но не развалилась. Он - просто вежливый, вооруженный до зубов пациент, ищущий совета. Таких целая куча.

Затем дверь открылась, и разум Тони утратил почти все мысли.

\- Привет, - машинально произнес он. Лицевая панель отскочила вверх, словно затвор, поэтому он смог пристально вглядеться в очень испуганного мужчину. - У меня высокий уровень отравления палладием, но моя кровь продолжает его поглощать. Я могу получить прием?

Брюс Бэннер довольно долго осматривал его с головы до ног. Тони обнаружил себя до странности готовым, пусть его тщательно разглядывают, потому что просто так возвращаться обратно в Калифорнию совершенно не хотелось. Родственные души, не так ли сказал Фьюри? Темно-коричневые глаза скользнули по его броне, по люкам для оружия, по высоте его роста и наконец по его предположительно жутким золотым глазам. Бэннер загреб рукой вьющиеся коричневые волосы, и выражение его лица перетекло во что-то, напоминающее упорный отказ. Вот дерьмо.

\- Я помогаю нуждающимся, - сказал он, голос звучал низко. Тони не был уверен, почему; весь район чуть ли не следил за ними из теней. Наблюдали все, согласно тепловому видению. - Железный человек, да? Вы не из тех нуждающихся.

\- Не из тех, - согласился Тони. - Но ты - да. Мой кровоток всасывает концентрированный уровень разъеденных мягких металлов и оставляет здоровые тромбоциты и клетки. Как ты думаешь, что я еще могу есть?

Несколько долгих секунд Бэннер изучал его, прижимая кулак к своему боку. Они все еще стояли в дверях, но пока Бэннер разговаривал с ним, Тони был рад оставаться и на крыльце.

\- Что с вами случилось? - наконец спросил Бэннер, выражение его глаз нечитаемое. - Говорите быстро и честно. Мне не нравится, что вы нашли меня, и еще меньше мне нравится, что вы одеты в эту штуку.

\- Костюм нужен был лишь для того, чтобы прилететь сюда. Я могу его снять, - оливковая ветвь - скрепка для любых хороших переговоров. Но губы Бэннера только изогнулись в кривую улыбку. Он покачал головой.

\- Вполне возможно, что он вам понадобится. Расскажите мне все.

И Тони рассказал ему столько, сколько мог, примерно то же самое, что он выдал Фьюри. Нападение, яблоко, свечение, которое оно несло. Обо всех своих симптомах и об их отсутствии. О неспособности ядра палладия сдержать отдачу дугового реактора. Он изложил всю историю после Зимнего Сердца на пороге просевшей лачуги, абсолютному незнакомцу, посреди Калькутты, и если Тони собирался быть честным на этот счет, оно вроде бы хорошо ощущалось.

\- Щ.И.Т., - спустя некоторое время произнес Бэннер, поморщившись. - Значит, они все это время следили за мной, да? А сейчас вы хотите, чтобы я вылечил то, что похоже на ваше собственное чудо, в то время как я—

\- Я не хочу лечения, - прервал его Тони. Медленно подняв руки, он снял шлем. Остаточный свет визора озарил его лицо, освещая глаза. Бэннер напряженно нахмурился, подаваясь вперед, чтобы приглядеться. - Я хочу понять. Я смогу справиться с ядром — у меня уже есть несколько мыслей по поводу вибрания, которыми, как я думаю, я могу воспользоваться. Док, я думаю, мы с вами можем помочь друг другу.

\- И вы хотите помочь мне… почему? - мысль привлекала Бэннера, Тони точно знал, но все в тех документах, которые он просмотрел, говорило о том, что с него хватило организаций и эксплуатации, наживок и обмана, неизбежно наступающих после. - Я - не ваша последняя надежда. Чего хочет Ник Фьюри?

\- В основном, меня. А вообще, он хочет команду, как я полагаю, но его устроит и оставить тебя в покое. Исходя из твоего дела, я могу сказать, что ты не из тех, с кем стоит пересекаться, - Тони не смог сдержать слабую нервную улыбку. - Каково это? Быть таким большим и таким сильным. Ты помнишь ощущения, когда это происходит?

\- Обрывками. Но с тех пор, как я устраивал переполох, прошло немало времени, мистер Старк.

\- Пожалуйста, просто Тони. И, бьюсь об заклад, это натиск.

Бэннер рассмеялся, но смех прозвучал грубо и остро.

\- Откуда, черт побери, вы можете знать? Это ярость — ярость и неудержимая сила. Чудовищная. Причиняющая людям боль. Я причиняю людям боль, - уголки губ Бэннера опустились, а глаза что-то искали за бронированным плечом Тони. - Мне здесь лучше. Это место сдерживает меня.

Тони почувствовал, как его мимолетное веселье улетучивается, оставляя после себя какую-то ссадину. Слова и этот тон - они навевали воспоминания, которые он старался отпустить. Приходить сюда было ошибкой. Он мог бы и сам найти ответы, так же, как и всегда. На поиски ушло бы больше времени, но если прогнозы более или менее верны, у Тони хватит на это времени.

\- Мне не стоило приходить. Прощу прощения, - неловко повертев шлем, он установил его обратно и опустил лицевую панель. - Береги себя, док. Я не подпущу их к тебе, если ты захочешь сменить местоположение. Видит бог, моя техника взламывала все, чем пользуется Щ.И.Т., - шагнув назад на улицу, Тони ощутил, как под ним слегка треснули деревянные доски, хотя они и лежали прямо поверх застарелой грязи. В будущем ему придется быть более осторожным с тем, на что он наступает.

\- У вас есть лаборатория? Не лаборатория Щ.И.Т.а, а другая? - Бэннер внезапно стал темной фигурой, выделяющейся на фоне крыльца, незащищенный своей хрупкой входной дверью. - Мне понадобятся много механизмов и материалов, с которыми оружейное производство, вероятно, не знакомо.

Тони почувствовал, как улыбается под шлемом.

\- Можешь составить для меня список.

\- Я не полечу с вами, это так, для ясности, - добавил Бэннер. - И я делаю это только для себя.

\- Человек, который мне по душе.

\- В буквальном смысле, - отметил Бэннер, но его губы странно дернулись. - Если ваше тело не просто адаптируется к инородным веществам, но и уничтожает избытки, то я хочу знать, что происходит внутри каждой камеры вашего сердца, - он чуть помедлил. - Быть может, мы сможем помочь друг другу. Никаких обещаний.

\- Ненавижу обязательства, - солгал Тони, лицевая панель шлема вновь приподнялась, чтобы он смог встретить сдержанный взгляд доктора. Запустив репульсоры, отчего они вспыхнули в ночи ярким, бело-синим огнем, он поднялся на несколько футов над землей, зависнув так в то время, как Брюс Бэннер шагнул вперед, подальше от безопасности дома, чтобы проследить за ним. - Отправляйся утром к ангару и спроси о личном самолете Старк Индастриз, если все еще заинтересован. Когда приземлишься, свяжешься с вертолетом, который заберет тебя в мой особняк. Вокруг не будет ни единого агента Щ.И.Т.а; это я _могу_  тебе обещать.

\- Хм, - выдавил Бэннер, щурясь на него снизу вверх. - И эта… идея Щ.И.Т.а о команде, вы - ее часть?

\- Вроде как. Можно сказать, что я временно продал себя им за информацию о тебе, - он, насколько мог, пожал закованными в броню плечами. - Что я могу сказать? Это абсолютное здоровье приводит меня в ярость. Увидимся.

Взвившись прочь из города, из страны, высоко-высоко в ночное небо, Тони понимался до тех пор, пока на костюме не начал потрескивать лед. Раскачивая внешние металлические пластины и нагревая их, он избавился от дополнительного веса, глядя прямо на звезды, пока на него не начали выть предупреждения о нехватке кислорода и гравитационные сигналы.

Чудовища. Волшебство. Кровь, объединение и команда странных людей со странными мотивами.

Мстители: Инициатива.

Как-то, но Тони почувствовал, что история началась, чтобы повториться. И может, на этот раз она закончится правильно.

Отключив питание, он тяжело и быстро позволил костюму падать сквозь воздух, обратно вниз, в подходящее для полетов место. И дело уже совсем не в его крови, или в том, что он не может встретиться с собственным взглядом в зеркале. Дело в том, чтобы жить. Не только его жизнь, и остальных тоже. И Бэннера, и Роджерса, и Наташи, даже Клинта, если им удастся выкопать его из тех застенков, в которых его заперли.

Несомненно сломленные. Все они.

Но пока Тони мчался навстречу рассвету, он задавался вопросом - а не в этом ли был весь смысл.


	20. Chapter 20

Недели перетекали в месяцы, пока Тони выстраивал новую жизнь. Но он создавал ее не в одиночку.

Брюс Бэннер, как и говорил, вернулся в штаты, чтобы изучить применимость крови Тони к гамма-излучению. Он также нашел время, чтобы помочь Тони синтезировать из вибрания новое ядро для дугового реактора, потому что Стив оказался жадной заразой и не позволил Тони выковать его из своего щита. Они до сих пор яростно спорили на его счет, когда не были заняты тем, что являлись "командой мечты" супергероев.

К несчастью для Бэннера, который считал, что для повторного эксперимента над собой риск слишком велик, никаких очевидных трансформаций его собственных облученных тканей не последовало. Да и в их добыче было мало веселого. Такое впечатление, что весь полезный эффект ограничивался только кровью Тони и пропадал в тот миг, как она покидала его вены. Тем не менее, Бэннер принял эту весть как должное, и между исследованиями своего состояния, для чего он использовал современную лабораторию, выделенную для него в Старк Индастриз, ошивался вокруг Тони, пиная и дергая того. Такое поведение удивило Тони, но смотреть дареному коню в зубы - просто убого. К тому же, довольно неплохо иметь поблизости друга, с которым он может поговорить на одном языке.

Стив продолжил тесно сотрудничать с Фьюри, а позже и с Наташей, которая однажды объявилась из теней Щ.И.Т.а. Тони не удавалось встречаться с ней часто, но когда они все-таки виделись, то разговаривали обо всем, кроме Зимнего Сердца. Ожидала ли она, что он поднимет эту тему сам или же просто позволила ему оставить свои тайны при себе, Тони все равно во всех смыслах испытывал к ней чувство болезненной благодарности. Да и не то, чтобы он собирался рассказывать ей о случившемся, пока ее занимал настроенный на романтику Роджерс, ну или чем там еще они часами занимались в этих конференц-залах.

Костюмов Железного Человека стало два. Потом три, потом четыре, пока он не достиг планки в дюжину разнообразных костюмов на каждый вариант опасного развития событий, который он только мог вообразить. Как он и обещал, Пеппер тоже получила свой костюм. Он даже построил в ее офисе помещение со специальной стойкой, на случай экстренной ситуации, чтобы приютить его. А Брюс добавил просьбу от себя и заставил Тони создать такой костюм, который смог бы противостоять силе Халка, если вдруг до этого когда-нибудь дойдет. Тони сразу же убрал его в подвал, заявив, что у него в мастерской нет места, чтобы хранить броню, которая, скорее всего, никогда и не понадобится. Есть одни чудовища, а есть и другие чудовища, и Тони знал об этом куда лучше, чем кто-либо еще.

Пролетел год, и все было спокойно, пока однажды мужчина, называющий себя Красный Череп, не вывалился из бреши в ткани мира, потрескивая странной синей энергией и неся какой-то бред о Тессеракте.

Команду агентов Щ.И.Т.а, отправленную остановить его, уничтожили одним взмахом руки, прихватив при этом половину квартала.

В тот день Мстители собрались впервые. Именно как Мстители, как одна команда, чьим гвоздем программы выступил один зеленый здоровяк, который не остался в стороне, когда Тони бросился в битву, в которой, как считал Бэннер, он не сможет одержать верх.

Красный череп думал, что с ним сражаются слабые смертные. А взамен он получил старого заклятого врага с новой решимостью, ассасина с достаточным зарядом электричества в запястьях, чтобы заживо поджарить его, чудище, которое пристыдит легенды о самом Голиафе, и бронированный арсенал, который может определить каждую его слабость и обернуть ее против него.

И таинственные стрелы, которые вылетали из ниоткуда, чтобы сразу же впиться этому ублюдку в горло, хотя Фьюри ни подтверждал, ни отрицал того факта, что отправлял кого-то еще поучаствовать в сражении.

Хоть и представляя собой самовосстанавливающееся разорение, пропитанное внеземной энергией, Череп был всего-навсего не более чем неудавшимся супер-солдатом, потерявшимся в событиях Второй Мировой Войны. Они отразили его нападение раз, второй, пока Стив наконец не доказал, что не шутил в тот день, и отрезал ему макушку головы трехочковым рикошетом своего щита. Тони ударил по телу максимальным силовым потоком из репульсорного передатчика на груди своего новейшего костюма, обращая его самого и все его нездоровые идеалы в пепел и дым.

В общем, день вышел продуктивный.

И мир тотчас сошел с ума.

Новости об убийстве ужасающего, переполненного эмоциями нациста фактически сделали им неделю. Их четверка тотчас получила статус всемирно известной команды супергероев. Халка даже оправдали в качестве награды за его участие в битве, хотя Брюс довольно быстро трансформировался обратно в скучного затворника и назвал все это одноразовым действом. Тони все равно создал для него несколько эластичных штанов, просто так, на всякий случай.

Со временем они решили, что намного лучше держать одну базу, чем каждый раз, когда случается что-то странное или пугающее, собираться в каком-то обусловленном месте. Между Пеппер, Щ.И.Т.ом и Тони, они согласились модернизировать строящуюся на Манхэттене Башню Старка и дать Мстителям “зеленый свет”. Пеппер заняла первые семьдесят этажей, оставив команде остальные десять и огромный пентхаус. Это был их компромисс до тех пор, пока она не убедится, что все это рискованное дело не прогорит. Тони уважал ее решение, к тому же оно также означало, что Пеппер и ее блестящая Спасительница находятся от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на случай, если они в самом деле окажутся на грани провала. Припрятанный в железных рукавах козырь всегда себя оправдывает.

Военные силы США выражали недовольство, как они обычно делали, когда что-то могущественное и не принадлежащее им становилось объектом всеобщего обожания и зависти. Тони отдал им Воителя, как ироничное предложение мира - а потом запрограммировал тускло-серый костюм подчиняться командам одного лишь подполковника Джеймса Роудса. Они с Роуди до сих пор смеялись на тот счет, хотя теперь и не так часто, что Роуди стал любимчиком высшего начальства, собирающим сливки с самых лучших заданий и сбрасывающим с Мстителей напряжение.

Жизнь шла хорошо и, казалось, становилась еще лучше.

Однако, в спокойные минуты одиночества, когда он заканчивал один проект, но пока не начинал другой, когда остальные были заняты, и Тони оставался один на один со своими мыслями, он замечал, что ожидает следующие подножки, об которые он споткнется. Он ждал, что они появятся, чтобы опять все порушить, чтобы украсть его маленькую команду, которая стала наполовину семьей. У него уже была такая, но они никогда не оставались. Тем более, когда ты стоишь на вершине, остается единственный путь - вниз. И когда он выпадет ему, то станет чертовски тяжелым падением.

И все же, Тони считал, что существуют и куда худшие вещи, которых стоило опасаться. Через несколько из них он уже прошел.

Сейчас пришло время наслаждаться минутой.

* * *

На город опустился вечер, на часах - 18.30, и все находились в башне, что означало, что за огромный, во всю стену, телевизор в гостиной нужно было побороться.

День, как ни посмотри, тянулся чертовски медленно, и от Щ.И.Т.а не просачивалась никакая информация. Даже никаких фотоссесий. Новости были особенно скучными, оставляя его залипшим на просмотре журналистских бредней о самых свежих загадках Нью-Йорка и размышляющим о сделанных в жизни выборах. В тупом шоу на экране рассуждали о червоточинах.

\- Выключи этот бред, - попросил Стив и потянулся к пульту, когда Тони не отреагировал на его слова. - Они только и делают, что болтают об инопланетянах и обнаженных знаменитостях. Почему бы тебе не посмотреть что-нибудь обозревающее твою всплывшую эротическую видеозапись?

\- Потому что они рассказывают о пестрящем молниями смерче, который видел парень, принимающий ЛСД, ну, по крайней мере, он так думает, - ответил Тони, двигая в сторону пульт, отчего Стив чуть ли не всем телом заполз на него. - Разве ЛСД еще можно купить? Такое впечатление, будто у него там явно было никак не меньше, чем восемь дорожек. И говоря о видеозаписи, это было пятнадцать лет назад, и я просто в шоке от того, что ты явно ее смотрел.

\- Я не смотрел твою эротическую видеозапись, - Стив прекратил попытки добраться до пульта, схватил Тони за ухо и принялся выкручивать его. Спустя пару секунд ему преподнесли пульт. - Но ей дали четыре звезды. Почему тебя так волнует эта тема про световые туннели?

В гостиную вошел Брюс, свойственное ему выражение слегка саркастичного развлечения не покидало его лица. Тони махнул ему рукой, вторая потирала ухо. У Стива хватка школьного учителя из 60-х. Брюс устроился на диване напротив, едва удостоив взглядом полубредовое сообщение о пылающем урагане в Центральном парке, начисто выдувшем из наркомана весь его кайф.

\- Не из похожей ли по описаниям дыры в пространственно-временной ткани вывалился Красный Череп? - уклончиво произнес он. Вот почему Брюс - любимчик Тони. - Он годами томился в этом карманном измерении. Может, там было и кое-что еще.

\- Он описывает все слишком ярко и красочно, чтобы это было правдой, - оспорил Стив, переключая канал. Но ничего не произошло. Он выругался, когда перевернул пульт и увидел, что Тони стащил батарейки. - Черт побери, Тони.

\- Расслабься, диванный коммандос. Я был здесь первым.

\- Для тебя - капитан, - Стив бросился на него. Тони получил углом пульта прямо по почкам.

\- Дети, - вздохнул Брюс, качая головой. Между ударами и толчками локтями Тони заметил, как прояснилось его лицо, когда одетая в форму Наташа прошла мимо, направляясь на кухню. - Не хочешь их ужалить?

\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, - ответила она, едва удостоив их взглядом. - Но я должна идти. Фьюри объявил смотр, и от меня ждут выступления. Вы доели остатки картофельного салата?

\- Нет.

\- Я доел, - пробурчал Стив, зажатый где-то под подмышкой Тони. Тот безуспешно пытался зажать его голову в захвате.

\- Прости. Господи, Тони, прими душ.

Наташа лишь наградила их своим лучшим и самым ядовитым взглядом и ушла, не проронив ни слова. В конце концов, когда Стив практически перевернул его и насел сверху, Тони пришлось сдаться. Стив Роджерс - не та ноша, которую можно изящно стерпеть. Кроме того, дуговой реактор упирался в подлокотник дивана. И вовсе он не проиграл или что-то еще.

\- Я и не говорю, что это невозможно, - продолжил Стив, вставляя батарейки обратно в пульт и переключая телевизор на National Geografhic. - Но даже про круги на полях существует больше доказательств, чем в том, что там видел этот парень. Ты и их тоже будешь изучать?

Тони изогнулся, выбираясь на свободу, и пытался тайком ткнуть его в грудь, когда Брюс издал задумчивый звук.

\- Я уверен, что Щ.И.Т. их уже изучил, и там ничего нет. Разве они не для этого созданы? Они бы дали нам знать, если существует какая-то угроза для общества, - взгляд, которым Брюс наградил Тони, был понимающим. - Не думаю, что в последнее время инопланетяне кого-то похищали.

\- Случаются и более странные вещи, - объявил Тони, но с достоинством отказался от борьбы.

\- Слышал, слышал, - пробормотал Стив, отсалютовав пультом. - А теперь давайте-ка все смотреть..., - он нахмурился, глядя на экран, - как в Африканской саванне львы занимаются сексом. Джарвис, можешь включить что-нибудь получше?

Верный своему слову, Джарвис загрузил что-то получше: коллекцию старых кинолент Тони. И самая первая - Капитан Америка танцует с девочками на каком-то шоу. У Брюса вырвался отрывистый смешок. Стив заранее запустил в лицо Тони подушкой.

\- Ой, да ладно! - отбросив пульт, Стив поднялся на ноги. - Если кому-то понадоблюсь, я в тренажерном зале. Удачи с твоими инопланетянами.

Брюс подождал, пока Джарвис не отметит, что Стив добрался до общей тренировочной зоны, а потом повернулся к Тони и улыбнулся.

\- Я все проверил перед тем, как пришел, - сказал он, более активный вопреки обычного. - Щит в его комнате, в изножье кровати.

Тони щелкнул костяшками, медленно и громко.

\- Миссия прошла успешно. Иди к папочке.

Даже затянутые новости обладают своими плюсами.

* * *

Стиву потребовалось три недели, чтобы простить Тони полет вокруг Нью-Йорка с его щитом.

К сожалению, Тони потребовалось примерно столько же времени, чтобы найти все шлемы из своей коллекции костюмов. 

* * *

В конце концов, сонный период уступил тревожному пониманию: прошло больше недели, как Фьюри в последний раз отправлял или утверждал через Джарвиса требования о встречах.

В отсутствии известий от него не было ничего плохого, не напрямую, но оно волновало Тони как кого-то, кто знал, что Фьюри не упустит ни единой чертовой возможности задействовать Мстителей, разве что за его молчанием что-то стояло. В конце концов, они у Щ.И.Т.а в высшем приоритете.

Одна неделя превратилась в две, и Наташу опять вызвали, на этот раз тренировать новый набор рекрутов в использовании устройств, основанных на электричестве, и в том, как им противостоять. Как будто все преступники на улицах будут ходить с тазером, думал Тони, фыркая про себя. Щ.И.Т.у надо бы уже начать думать о деле. Забирать у них Наташу, словно она - допустимая для команды потеря - просто бредово. Кто, черт побери, дал им такое право?

Тони пришло на ум, что у него, возможно, просто плохое настроение, поэтому он позвонил Роуди, чтобы проверить.

\- Ну, я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда другие люди играют с твоими игрушками, - сказал ему Роуди. В микрофон телефона завывал ветер. Значит, модель не от Старка. - Я не хочу сказать, что она - игрушка. Скорее, как коктейль Молотова. Коктейль, полный сексуальных паучков.

\- Роудс, вернись ко мне, - сухо бросил Тони. - Я не улавливаю.

\- Я вот что хочу сказать, Мстители могут какое-то время обойтись без нее?

\- Может быть. Но дело не в этом.

\- Знаешь, ты никогда так не злишься, когда меня отзывают обратно в поле, - осуждающе заметил Роуди. - Черт с тобой, парень. Я надеюсь, она никогда не вернется.

Тони издал отрывистый смешок.

\- Я научился скрывать свои слезы. Помнишь, после нашего вручения дипломов, когда я опьянел, то плакал из-за того, что ты уходил от меня в Воздушные Войска? А ты только смеялся надо мной. Больше никогда, Роуди. Я храню всю свою любовь для кого-то, кто ее достоин.

\- Для кого? - потребовал Роуди, смех пронизывал его слова теплыми нитями. - Для Капитана Кена? Я надеру ему задницу, а потом съем флаг прямо перед ним.

Они еще долго разговаривали, обмениваясь глупыми воспоминаниями и еще более глупыми шутками. Приятные ощущения. К концу разговора Тони позволил себе убедиться в том, что он вел себя как собственнический ублюдок насчет контактов Наташи со Щ.И.Т.ом, и с улыбкой повесил трубку.

Может, ему просто нужно успокоиться и перестать держать людей на поводке.

Так он и делал.

Целых семь дней.

А после Тони велел Джарвису перехватить и взять под контроль видео-канал между Щ.И.Т.ом и штаб-квартирой Мстителей, заполонив личный терминал Фьюри крошечными анимациями Железного Человека, расстреливающего репульсорами жуткие подобия Фьюри.

Потребовалось три часа, по истечению которых Фьюри сел за стол и надел свой наушник, однако Джарвис предупредил Тони в тот миг, как это случилось.

\- Старк, - произнес Фьюри со зловещим спокойствием, - я сейчас немного занят. Надеюсь, у тебя какие-нибудь сногсшибательные новости, иначе я, клянусь богу, тебе такое закачу за это компьютерное дерьмо, которое ты тут устраиваешь.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, надавливая на механизм так, чтобы тот выгнулся с максимальным эффектом. Фьюри сердито смотрел на него, экран с высоким разрешением подчеркивал блеск пота над его бровями и на висках. Ничего колоссального, но это было достаточно утомленное сияние, чтобы заставить Тони нахмуриться.

\- Я думал, что мы - единственные, кто могут заставить тебя вспотеть, - прикусив зубами губу, Тони прошел испытание тишиной, которую получил в ответ. - Что происходит, и почему Наташа является частью этого?

Фьюри глубоко нахмурился.

\- Все, частью чего агент Романофф может быть, а может и не быть - засекреченная информация. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что не ищу здесь спора, - скользнув взглядом по чему-то за пределами экрана, Фьюри заговорщически наклонился. - Слушай, прямо сейчас происходит довольно серьезное дерьмо. Не грозящее опасностью, но важное. Может быть, самое важное из того, что мы когда-либо делали.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Да ладно тебе. Семьдесят процентов твоих войск - конторские крысы. О чем мы здесь разговариваем? О самом великом дефиците чернил для принтера за две тысячи—

\- Я _говорю_  о первом контакте! - взорвался Фьюри, его единственный глаз пылал. Ошеломленный Тони лишь уставился на экран. Тяжело откинувшись на спинку стула, Фьюри сдернул с себя наглазник и бросил его на стол. - Черт побери, Старк. Мы тут пытаемся удержать в тайне самое крупное долбанное открытие с библейских времен. Романофф тренирует наши силы на случай, если события примут скверный оборот. Пусть это и не полевая работа, но она нам все равно нужна. Щ.И.Т. в данную минуту висит на волоске. Президент лично у меня ежечасно требует оперативную сводку. Я под таким стрессом, который запросто прибьет взрослого человека, а ты тут мне разглагольствуешь о том, что я украл твою девочку? Вырасти, черт побери!

Они довольно долго переглядывались друг с другом в молчании. Фьюри выглядел так, словно пытался успокоиться. Тони же просто пытался усмирить в себе чувство того, что его раскритиковали, как безмозглое дитя. Ставки так высоки? Первый контакт. Официальный первый контакт, если верить явным симптомам кровяного давления у Фьюри. Инопланетная жизнь. Здесь, на Земле.

\- Они разумные? Мирные? - Тони колебался лишь миг. - Они прибыли на огромном смерче из света?

\- Да, можно сказать и так, и прекрати смотреть эту хрень, Старк. Я слишком часто видел твою голую задницу на этом канале.

\- Ох, да, - улыбнулся Тони, когда Фьюри закатил глаза, несмотря на то, что видеть его мог только один. Он подождал, пока наглазник вернут на место, прежде чем продолжить. - Если мы понадобимся, позвони. И передай Наташе от меня поцелуй.

\- Это сойдет за сексуальное домогательство на работе. Кстати, я отправил тебе работника, чтобы он отчитывался перед мной, пока мы не выйдем с этим на публику. Не обижай его. Он хороший агент, - прежде чем Тони успел возразить, Фьюри резко оборвал связь. Работника? Они что, дети, нуждающиеся в сиделке? Что за хрень.

Порывисто вздохнув, Тони обратил лицо к потолку, гадая о инопланетянах и контактах, и почему нужна Наташа, тренирующая людей в атаках, основанных на электричестве. Они роботы? Андроиды? Ходячие мешки с водой?

Взволнованный вопросами, которые затронул разговор, Тони переключил свои мысли на более продуктивные дела и открыл файл с вероятным новым телом Джарвиса. Сделать его было сложнее, чем просто пустой костюм, поскольку, чтобы достичь совершенства, требовалось гораздо больше времени, но прогресс был прогрессом. Тони намеревался заставить Пеппер истечь слюной, а иначе это будет признано оглушительным провалом.

\- Джарвис, пригляди для меня за Щ.И.Т.ом. Ну знаешь, за меняющими мир инопланетными штуками.

-  _Конечно, сэр._

\- И сообщи мне, когда объявится этот дурацкий работник. Я хочу поприветствовать его и устроить допрос, какого он достоин, - потому что если его собираются держать в неведении, он, по крайней мере, развлечется за счет Щ.И.Т.а.

Следующие два дня Тони провел в работе над тем, что по существу станет его благословением Пеппер иметь при себе локальную копию Джарвиса, куда бы она не отправилась. Он многое должен этой женщине, да и сама задача увлекала, но большей частью его подстрекало чувство нездорового любопытства. Что, если она попросит его о сексуальных усовершенствованиях? Считается ли это за что-то вроде технофилии? Тони был относительно уверен, что у Джарвиса отсутствует либидо, но тот схватывал все налету...

Тони выронил паяльник и схватился руками за голову, когда Джарвис вежливо проинформировал его о том, что мужчина, отмеченный эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а, ждал у дверей. Тони убрал инструмент и отключил питание, от радости едва ли не выбегая из мастерской.

\- Я встречу, - бросил он Стиву, который почти связал себя в попытках натянуть футболку и брел к двери словно зомби. - Ты был обнажен?

\- Я только из душа, - ответил Стив, натягивая ткань вниз. Его волосы торчали в стороны, как у маленького цыпленка. - Нам в самом деле нужна сиделка? Мы - взрослые люди, - его сердитый взгляд в сторону двери заставил Тони почувствовать себя довольным жизнью. Они не часто сходились во мнениях, но когда так все-таки случалось, это было словно планеты выстраивались в одну линию. Они _должны были_  быть правы, когда оба соглашались насчет чего-то. Парень из Щ.И.Т.а даже не поймет, что его ударит.

\- Ну, если это не длинная рука теневого закона, - сказал Тони, открывая дверь. - Пришел спасти нас от самих себя?

\- Ты такой болван, - объявил Клинт, ухмыляясь ему из дверного проема. Он преспокойно сдернул свою нашивку в то время, как мозг Тони капитально заклинило. - А теперь, кому первому надо подтереть задницу?

Тони чуть ли не заулюлюкал.

\- Иди сюда, придурок, - произнес он, хватаясь за рубашку Клинта и дергая его в сокрушающие объятия. - Где ты, черт побери, пропадал? Сукин ты сын.

\- В Щ.И.Т.е, парень. Где бы я еще мог настрелять кучу стрел в ублюдков, да еще и получать за это деньги? - Клинт вцепился Тони в спину и стиснул столь же крепко. Его лицо вжалось прямо в изгиб открытой шеи Тони, он обнюхал его так, как мог только этот щетинистый мерзавец. - Хорошо пахнешь. Почему ты не в красном? Мне нравился красный, - за ними кто-то - вероятно Стив - прочистил горло, но прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Тони смог заставить себя отпустить его. Клинт оставался единственным воплощением потерянного кусочка в его мозаике Зимнего Сердца, и получить его обратно было болезненно приятно.

\- Милые глаза, - заметил Клинт, когда наконец оторвался от него. Его улыбке не хватало искренности. - Не рассчитывай, что я буду спрашивать о том, кто тебе их дал, - он переключил свое внимание на точку за плечом Тони. - Эй, Капитан Америка, да? Клинт Бартон. Славные пушки. Не переживай, что я занимаю твое усеянное звездами место; Фьюри думает, что Тони заткнется, если его чем-нибудь занять. Поскольку Нат и я абсолютно равноценны.

Беря пример с Тони, Стив улыбнулся и протянул руку.

\- Думаю, у нее есть запасной костюм, если ты хочешь в полной мере отыграть эту роль.

\- Ну, моя задница просто предназначена для обтягивающей кожи, - Клинт подался вперед и принял рукопожатие с такой же небрежной легкостью, с которой он всегда вел себя с Тони. - У тебя есть вакансия для лучника? Я не получил никаких приказов, поэтому, полагаю, могу следовать твоему руководству.

Стив вспыхнул еще одной улыбкой - и удивленной, и довольной одновременно.

\- Лучник, хм? Тебе не случалось быть тем, кто—

\- Если это черепастый козел и получил одну в сонную артерию, я никак не могу приписать себе эту заслугу, - произнес Клинт, ухмыляясь. - Во всяком случае, официально. Никакого “я” в команде, да и всей этой фигни.

\- И никакого “я” в Мстителях, но если захочешь, то получишь место, - твердо заявил Стив. - У тебя чертовски хороший прицел. Тайные задания?

\- Ты знаешь, - простонал Клинт, загребая рукой сквозь уложенные волосы. - Сегодня первый раз за несколько недель, как я увидел дневной свет. Скажи честно, я кажусь тебе бледным?

Пораженный Тони наблюдал, как они разговаривают, и чувствовал странное ощущение сталкивающихся миров, какого он никогда не испытывал с Наташей. Быть может, это было связано с тем, что он не виделся с Клинтом с тех пор, как они разошлись по своим путям в снегу. Безмолвно, но он признал, что связал два этих мира и глубоко запрятал под событиями, минувшими после вторжения Обадаи. Пытаться совершенно не думать обо всем этом означало также не думать и о Клинте, или о том, как он скучает по нему, потому что глубоко внутри Тони знал - не поможет. Но сейчас живая частичка Зимнего Сердца вернулась к нему; его первый друг в той ледяной крепости, а теперь и снова, но на этот раз в башне, которую Тони затребовал для себя.

Ощущая что-то вроде горько-сладкого одобрения, Тони улыбнулся про себя и выпрямил плечи, хватая спортивную сумку и закрытый оружейный чемодан, которые Клинт оставил у двери. В башне достаточно комнат, чтобы выделить одну из них для друга.

Под непринужденные, свободные дружеские посиделки, наполненные смехом и историями о привыкании Клинта к “будущему”, полдень перетек в ночь. На теме такого перехода они со Стивом немедленно нашли друг у друга столько всего общего, заставив Тони опасно заревновать, однако он приложил все свои силы, чтобы скрыть это за бокалом виски и небрежной улыбкой. Со временем к ним присоединился Брюс, со снятыми очками, потому что он растирал свои усталые глаза. Бэннер и сон - мягко говоря, несовместимые друзья. Но он сделал себе фруктового чая и присел рядом с Тони, прислушиваясь к ним со слабой полуулыбкой, которая говорила, что он нуждается в том, чтобы отвлечься, гораздо больше, чем готов признать.

\- Я могу видеть отпечатки пальцев на вас двоих, - произнес Брюс, когда Стив и Клинт растворились в разговоре о “Рыцаре дорог”, и нужна ли Тони разумная машина. Брюс не отрывал глаз от чашки, но улыбался своей странной, кривой улыбкой.

\- А я могу видеть отпечатки пальцев на тебе, - ответил Тони, делая небольшой глоток виски. - Ну, Джарвис может. При помощи многослойных сканеров. Это одна из твоих супер-сил?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, - сказал Брюс, мельком глянув на него. В его глазах светилось понимание, когда они метнулись от Тони к другому дивану. - Несколько месяцев, не так ли? Я знаю, что ты не говоришь об этом, и я, конечно, не спрашиваю, но ты очень покровительственно к ним относишься. К Наташе и Клинту.

Тони отмахнулся от замечания, но и отрицать его не стал. В любом случае, Брюс видит больше, чем большинство. Ему понравилось, что Брюс сказал “покровительственный” вместо “собственнический”. У него под всей этой интровентивной ненавистью к себе скрывалась благородная душа.

Они расслабились и наблюдали, как вновь меняется динамика команды, что, по правде говоря, вовсе не плохо. Просто очередное поразительное напоминание о том, что настоящий мир - не какая-то чертова фигня вроде Зимнего Сердца. Больше людей, больше впечатлений - конечно же, Клинт ухватится за возможность найти свой собственный путь. Подружиться и с другими людьми.

Не только с Тони Старком.

В конце концов, они решили расходиться по комнатам, или Тони сам это предложил, когда его губы устали улыбаться, а чувство вины перевесило удовольствие по поводу полной комнаты невероятных друзей. Ему полагается быть счастливым. Два года более чем достаточно.

Он как раз медленно проваливался в сон, простыни холодили кожу, а зрелище темно-синего неба - единственное, что он мог видеть, когда Тони услышал, как с приглушенным движением автоматизированной системы открылась дверь, впуская внутрь тень. Смирившись, он ожидал сообщения, которое призовет его в костюм и отправит прочь из города.

Взамен он почувствовал, как зашуршали простыни, а матрас прогнулся, когда кто-то вскарабкался на него.

\- Это я тут, - прошептал Клинт, плавно скользя по кровати и наполовину стягивая с Тони одеяло. - Ненавижу новые места. Ненавижу новые потолки.

\- Если попытаешься пристроиться ко мне “ложкой”, я придушу тебя подушкой, - перекатившись на спину, Тони искоса глянул на массу теней, которые были Клинтом. - У меня складывается такое впечатление, что ты по мне скучал.

Клинт ответил не сразу. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы улечься поудобнее, натягивая одеяло и взбивая подушку в нужную форму.

\- Я скучал по всему, - наконец подал голос Клинт, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы улечься лицом к Тони. - Но главным образом я скучал по хозяину, - последовало мгновение тишины, а затем. - Он мертв, да?

Тони почувствовал себя так, словно ему со всего размаха врезали кулаком.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Он мертв.

\- Я — я так и думал.

Тони только сглотнул и быстро-быстро заморгал, глядя вверх на темный потолок.

\- И где, черт побери, был я? - промолвил Клинт, его голос разрывался в клочья. - Я сказал, что отдам ему долг. Я сказал, что стану кем-то. Ему было все равно. Он сказал, что с меня хватит, даже когда я разозлился и ненавидел его за попытку уйти. Ради чего я прошел через все это дерьмо?

Перекатившись, Тони схватил Клинта за правую руку и постучал костяшками пальцем по дуговому реактору.

\- Я был сломлен, когда оказался там, - тихо начал Тони. - Но будь я проклят, если позволю себе сломаться сейчас, после того, как я ушел оттуда. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего он хотел, когда позволил нам всем уйти.

\- Да, - пробормотал Клинт, успокаиваясь телом, но не сердцем. А Тони и не ожидал, что оно утешится. Двадцать четыре месяца тренировок не перекроют пятнадцать лет. Из всех них Клинт всегда был единственным, кому больше всех было, что терять. Тони понимал, что, честно говоря, он не может обижаться на него за решение с головой погрузиться в тренировки Щ.И.Т.а. Каждый из них справлялся собственными способами.

Но они справлялись, что стоило многого. Зимнее Сердце не разрушило их. Смерть Локи не разбила их. Мир продолжал вращаться. Жизнь по-прежнему нуждалась в том, чтобы ею жили, и это именно то, что каждый из них собирался делать. И они станут просто невероятными, вот уж что наверняка.

Должно быть, Тони в какой-то миг отплыл в сон, потому что когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, Клинт растянулся на дальнем краю матраса, дергаясь и вздрагивая в своих тревожных снах. О том, чтобы выпроводить его прочь, не могло быть и речи. Взамен Тони сбросил с себя одеяла в направлении Клинта и подоткнул свободную руку под дуговой реактор, его глаза медленно закрылись в мягком свете.

Да, с ними все будет хорошо.

Со временем.

* * *

\- Отправляю вашу девушку обратно домой, - однажды утром, спустя три недели, как Клинт присоединился к команде, заявил Фьюри. Он хмурился, глядя с экрана комма на Тони и Стива, словно осуждающий родитель, которому преподнесли дневник с плохими отметками. - Романофф введет вас в дальнейший курс дела, впрочем, сейчас достаточно сказать, что у нас полным-полно грызущихся между собой глав управлений и мировых лидеров. Общественности сложившаяся обстановка пока не известна.

Стив и Тони обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами. Фьюри не вдавался в подробности - по сути, он, казалось, заставлял себя продолжить. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы подогреть заинтересованность Тони.

\- Говори уже, Ник. Зачем инопланетянам нужны Мстители? Если для каких-то исследований, то Роджерс пойдет на это ради своей страны, а я - пас.

Стив пробормотал в ответ что-то совсем не лестное, а губы Фьюри изогнулись в откровенно зловещую улыбку. Тони запнулся. Это ведь не исследования в самом деле, нет же?

\- Старк, посла и его спутника нисколько не интересует твоя задница. Они хотят встретиться именно с Железным Человеком и Капитаном Америкой, - Фьюри щелкнул на клавиатуре быструю команду. Джарвис просигналил о получении входящего документа. - Вот подробности предстоящей дипломатической встречи. Ожидается, что вы оба будете присутствовать на презентации, которая последует после закрывающего ужина заключительной ночи. И в полном обмундировании. Мы продемонстрируем вас как ценную живность, и вы будете наслаждаться каждой долбанной минутой.

Тони резко потерял интерес.

\- Без меня, - он проигнорировал то, как Стив застыл в удивлении.

Глаз Фьюри лишь слегка дернулся в раздражении.

\- Старк, никогда не думал, что ты упустишь возможность пощеголять своим костюмом.

\- Хотя меня и прельщает мысль о встрече с первыми внеземными политиками, но часами расхаживать в костюме, пока богатенькие аристократы и друзья тискают броню и пересчитывают мои зубы - мало похоже на мое понятие о хорошей ночи, - Тони кивнул на Стива, не замечая его пронзительный взгляд. - Для этой толпы льстецов достаточно и Кэпа. Они проглотят присутствие размороженного героя войны. А я этой ночью подежурю, если ты хочешь обратить их внимание на меня—

\- Ожидается, что появится и полковник Роудс, - заметил Фьюри. - Если ты согласишься, Старк, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он надолго вернулся на родную землю.

Ой. Подкуп. Воистину действенный подкуп. Стив рядом с Тони вновь понемногу успокаивался, что ни капли не улучшило его настроения. Не то, чтобы он был выше того, чтобы отказывать со злости, но с другой стороны…

\- Девяносто минут в костюме, а после я выбираюсь из него и напиваюсь. Джарвис справится с управлением.

\- Идет, - рявкнул Фьюри, и Тони почти расслышал, как в его мыслях громыхнул деревянный молоточек. - Почитай правила поведения, прежде чем объявиться. Посол Одинсон не терпит никаких прикосновений к себе. Несогласованные контакты строго-настрого запрещены. Поговори с его спутником, если у тебя есть какие-нибудь—

\- Одинсон? - повторил Стив, хмуря брови. - Похоже на скандинавский. Откуда эти парни?

Лицо Фьюри подозрительно утратило все эмоции.

\- Вас введут в курс дела по мере развития событий. А пока просто соблюдайте правила. Не разговаривайте, пока вас не спросят, держите руки при себе и ведите себя хорошо. Я встречусь с вами через три дня, - он оборвал соединение прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них смог настоять на ответе.

Стив сердито взглянул на заставку, очевидно разозленный резким отказом.

\- Тебе это не кажется немного странным?

\- Все это кажется странным, - коротко ответил Тони. - Я думал, что покончил с презентациями оружия. А это, как ты понял, именно она и есть.

\- Я понял. Должно быть, они припрятали в рукаве некую огневую мощь, - развернувшись, Стив прислонился к краю стола и сложил руки на груди. - Меня интересует, что они хотят.

\- Прежде всего, меня, - Тони улыбнулся, когда Стив вскинул брови. - Ты видел лицо Фьюри, когда я его заткнул? На моем участии в этой встрече отчего-то настояли, готов поспорить на собственный реактор.

\- Я подумал, что ты сказал, будто это я - любимец публики, - кисло произнес Стив. - Поверить не могу, что ты собирался сбросить на меня всю эту ерунду. Друзья не устраивают такие подлянки, Тони. Я не меньше тебя не хочу туда идти.

\- Как? Капитан Америка не хочет потереться среди мировых лидеров и чванливых инопланетных дипломатов, которые думают, будто мы вшивые? Сама Статуя Свободы сейчас проливает огромные медные слезы, - этими словами он заслужил беззлобный толчок плечом, впрочем, Стив вновь неохотно заухмылялся, на щеках показались ямочки. - Давай-ка посмотрим на этих клоунов. Где-то в этой папке должно быть фото, Джарвис?

\- _Одну секунду, сэр._

Вопреки себе, Тони заметил, что немного заинтригован идей увидеть настоящего инопланетянина. Не то, чтобы зрелище дотянуло до того, что он уже видел, но с технологической точки зрения у них можно многому научиться. И никак иначе.

Джарвис загрузил четыре низкокачественные фотографии, которые, очевидно, вырезали из устройства видеонаблюдения, и выложил на 3Д-матрицу, чтобы Тони смог увеличить их и как следует изучить.

Долгую минуту он всматривался в изображение двух мужчин, занятых разными разговорами с парой агентов и находящихся в чем-то похожем на зал заседаний Щ.И.Т.а. И эти парни - их пришельцы? Наряды причудливые, несомненно, и посох, которой держал черноволосый, выглядит отчасти интересно, но общий вид довольно далек от маленьких зеленых человечков, которых он себе воображал.

\- Который из них мистер Руки-прочь? Накачанный блондин или тот, который с палкой? Бьюсь об заклад, что тот с палкой.

\- _Верно, сэр. Посол изображен здесь со своим братом._

\- Имена? - подтолкнул его Стив.

\- _Блейк_ , - ответил Джарвис, его голос звучал недоуменно. - _Дональд Блейк, как указано в досье. Может, псевдоним? Посол же известен просто как Посол Одинсон._

\- Что случилось с электрическими тренировками, которые проводила Нат? - спросил Тони.

\- _Сожалею, сэр, но эту информацию, очевидно, составили из более объемного дела. Больше никаких данных недоступно._

\- Так я и думал.

Разрушив все взмахом руки, Тони направился в галерею костюмов. Марк VII был, вероятно, самым популярным костюмом из всех, что он создал, и эта штуковина не полировалась уже несколько месяцев. Если они хотят дружественного к СМИ Железного Человека, тогда это, вероятно, будет костюм, который они захотят увидеть больше всего.

\- Инопланетяне, - пробормотал Стив себе под нос, пока выходил из переговорной бок о бок с Тони, выглядел он при этом озадаченным. - Если они с Марса, то я ухожу. Я уже повидал слишком много фильмов, чтобы опять хоть как-то довериться этой планете.

Довольный Тони, несмотря на то, что в его голове роилась куча вопросов, закинул на плечо Стива руку.

\- Если это Марс, я обещаю убить их для тебя, - он подумал об этом. - Если только я не сделаю это ради себя на этом мероприятии. Ну давай, три часа потопать по земле в костюме? В ночь пятницы? Быть может, я просто вырублю сам себя.

\- Я сделаю это, - предложил Стив, потому что был великодушным парнем. - Но если там будет Роудс, зачем им нужен ты? Он может просто появиться как Воитель. Костюм он и есть костюм.

Тони остановился и так долго пялился на Стива, что тот даже покраснел и начал взволновано дергаться.

\- Ага, - медленно произнес Тони. - Ты просто подумай немного о том, что ты только что сказал. Если понадоблюсь, я буду полировать в мастерской. Полировать _костюмы_.

\- Может, хочешь отполировать и мой щит, раз уж будешь работать? - спросил Стив, словно это не было самым очевидным извинением во всей вселенной. - Я все никак не могу заставить его так заблестеть.

\- Да. Да, хочу. Но этого мало.

\- Всегда мало, - последовавший многострадальный вздох заставил Тони рассмеяться.

Быть может, приветственные мероприятия будут не так уж и плохи. В конце концов, у него есть отличная компания.


	21. Chapter 21

Торжество, несомненно, оборачивалось ночным кошмаром.

Едва ли полчаса в послеобеденной мешанине, а костюм Тони уже перегладили со шлема до головы. Голодные глаза дружественных народов пристально оглядывали его репульсоры и люки для ракет, задерживаясь на репульсорном передатчике в груди и на сиянии, которое от него исходило. Все знали о величайшем изобретении Тони Старка, но никто не мог получить доступ к его чертежам. Его немного удивляло, что еще никто не истек слюной. Или хуже, не подошел к нему с открывалкой для консервных банок. Сомнительные взгляды, которые доставались ему от одного из парней за его спиной, говорили, что подобная мысль промелькнула, по крайней мере, в одной голове.

Роуди нигде не было видно. Так же, как и Фьюри. Наташу и Клинта разместили где-то на периметре, а Брюс вернулся в башню, чтобы сделать себе педикюр.

Тони основательно обвели вокруг пальца.

Хотя ему пришлось признать, что на мероприятие не пожалели никаких расходов. Гирлянды над головой вспыхивали огоньками, потолок задрапировали темно-синей тканью. Темно-красные скатерти свисали с широких столов, стонущих под весом шампанского, птифуров и канапе, расставленных везде, куда бы Тони не взглянул. Большие шишки уже поужинали, но и так ясно же, что более трети обитателей зала - второстепенные дипломаты и увешанные наградами члены военных организаций. Для них ужин не предусматривался, подумал Тони, вперившись взглядом в широкий поднос с мясом омара, нанизанным на крошечные шампура, и закрытый горшок, должно быть, полный горячего, золотистого расплавленного масла. Не только они пропустили ужин.

Высокий черноволосый мужчина, одетый в зеленое и черное, стоял в центре зала и приветствовал вновь прибывших, выражение его лица - вежливо приятное, когда он обменивался с ними тихими словами. Из-за приглушенных нот фортепьяно, доносящихся с другого конца зала, Тони ничего не слышал, хотя по нему казалось, что его крайне интересовало то, о чем они разговаривали. Или он просто чертовски хороший актер. Светловолосый парень, Дональд или как он там себя называл, пока что не появился. Так что, их выглядящие совсем как люди инопланетные гости оставили его самого и Стива в полном одиночестве.

Тони начал думать, что его присутствие здесь понадобилось лишь для того, чтобы снять некоторое напряжение с Высокого, Темного и Кожаного. Хотите избежать очереди? Просто выстройте в линию старых приятелей Капитана Америку и Железного Человека. Тони, скрытый шлемом, поборол вздох, когда заметил, что к нему приближается очередной чиновник, лицо которого украшала широкая улыбка. Слава богу за лицевую панель. Он не смог бы изобразить улыбку, даже если бы попытался.

В конце концов, каждый заинтересованный осмотрел костюм Тони и отправился поздороваться со Стивом или наоборот - поздоровавшись со Стивом - к изучению Тони. Спустя некоторое время они смогли отступить к открытому пространству перед сценой для презентаций, которую уже почти разобрали, ее синие бархатные занавесы задернули, чтобы скрыть творящийся за ними беспорядок. Пока на него не обращали внимания, Тони отсоединил затвор шлема и стянул его с головы, глубоко вздыхая от облегчения, когда кожи коснулся прохладный воздух.

\- Как мои волосы? - спросил он Стива, который проделывал подобное со своим шлемом. Щит, который прислонили к краю занавешенного помоста за их спинами, сверкал как, ну, как невероятно хорошо отполированный вибраний.

Стив пригладил рукой свои собственные влажные от пота пряди, с вздохом чистого блаженства почесывая кожу головы.

\- Как же она зудела последний час, - простонал он. Голубые глаза скользнули по Тони, оценивающе разглядывая того. - Выглядишь прекрасно. Хотя и получил на костюм несколько пятен.

\- Уж лучше их, чем телесные жидкости. Ты видел японского представителя? Все, о чем я только мог думать все это время - это _сексбот_.

\- Ты пересмотрел слишком много мультфильмов про те щупальца. Мне он показался замечательным. И я даже разрешил ему сделать со мной селфи, - Стив, по всей видимости, поглощал современную культуру устрашающе семимильными шагами. - Мне кажется, я моргнул.

\- Здесь установили такой уровень секретности, только чтобы СМИ не пронюхало не только о самом событии, но и о том, что оно вообще существует, а ты позволил известному зарубежному лидеру сфотографироваться с собой? Согласно метаданным, вложенным в файл, _исключительно_... подожди, как он вообще протащил сюда телефон?

\- Он крошечный, - ответил Стив, протягивая руку и поправляя выбившуюся прядь волос Тони. - Он сказал, что подарит мне один, - прежде чем Тони успел разразиться возмущенной язвительной критикой, Стив добавил. - Я сообщил ему, что уже представляю кое-кого.

\- Тут ты чертовски прав, - слова, за которые Тони заработал широченную обнажающую зубы улыбку, лишь частично успокаивающую его взбудораженную территориальную чувствительность. Стив был мальчиком с плакатов технологий Старка. Все хорошо.

Какое-то время они стояли, прислонившись к сцене и наблюдая, как туда-сюда мельтешат люди, по широкой дуге обходя законченного сноба, который стоял, сложив руки за спиной, прикрытой складками зеленой ткани.

Тони нахмурился, изучая его и ощущая в груди странное волнение. А потом его желудок громко заурчал, заставляя Стива фыркнуть и покинуть место, где он отдыхал.

\- Пойду наберу тебе тарелку еды, так что оставайся здесь и извиняйся за меня. Мне нужен тот поднос с крохотными бургерами. А ты что хочешь?

\- Всего по два, - решительно запросил Тони. - Только давай без чеснока и лука. Я это не выдержу, если опять надену шлем.

\- Угу, - согласился Стив, забирая из рук Тони шлем и ставя его рядом со своим щитом. Тони не понял зачем, пока Стив не выпрямился, поворачиваясь спиной к залу, чтобы никто не смог увидеть, как шевелятся его губы. - С тех пор, как ты снял шлем, инопланетный посол не отрывает от тебя глаз, - когда Стив двинулся, чтобы отстраниться, Тони поймал его броню за молнию и снова притянул к себе. Опасаясь камер и кого-нибудь, кто мог бы за ними наблюдать, Тони приблизил рот почти к самому уху Стива.

\- Найди светловолосого. Он где-то здесь.

\- Так точно, - мрачно бросил Стив. - Я засунул датчик в свой правый ботинок, на случай если понадоблюсь тебе.

\- Молодец.

Тони похлопал Стива по спине, когда тот отстранился, и следил за ним, пока он возвращался к толпе, улыбаясь и махая кому-то рукой, выдерживая взгляды, как истинный американский герой, коим он и являлся. Хм. Работа под прикрытием подошла ему лучше, чем Тони ожидал. Но с другой стороны, все они были лжецами, когда того требовали обстоятельства. Инсен его этому научил. А Обадая только усилил.

Прислонившись к краю помоста облаченным в броню локтем, Тони перевел взгляд обратно на гомонящую толпу. В кои-то веки не он находится в центре внимания. В былые времена это бы его терзало, но сейчас он обнаружил, что странно доволен быть всего лишь зрителем.

Внимательно, но с виду беспечно, Тони позволил взгляду скользить по пестрой толпе людей, пока не наткнулся на пару привлекающих внимание зеленых глаз, смотревших прямо на него.

Вот дерьмо, подумал Тони, резко отводя взгляд. Сердце колотилось бок о бок с гудением реактора, накачивая каждую конечность кровью, словно он вот-вот собирался отсюда умчаться. Этот взор — пронзал насквозь.

Когда он взял себя в руки и рискнул еще раз взглянуть, посол Одинсон манил его пальцем. Его губы надменно изогнулись, заставляя Тони желать как врезать по ним, так и попробовать их на вкус. Что было бредово, абсолютно бредово. Он всего лишь высокомерный зеленоглазый пришелец, который не желает запачкать руки. И все.

_Веди себя хорошо_ , предупредил его Фьюри три дня назад, и все же этого было недостаточно. Оставив шлем и щит на попечение теневой охране Щ.И.Т.а, Тони добавил в свою походку развязности, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он не собирается быть на чьих-то побегушках. Если инопланетянин хочет Железного Человека, он его получит.

До посла оставалось три шага, когда этот поразительный мужчина протянул руку для приветствия.

Рука была бледная, изящная, с длинными пальцами. Чистые ногти. Рука, приятная для рукопожатия, если Тони примет ее.

Весь зал притих в ожидании, тишина разошлась от них, словно рябь по глади пруда, и правительственные чиновники со всего мира наблюдали за тем, как из всех возможных людей их новейшее увлечение предлагает символ близости именно Тони Старку.

Взгляд посла холодный и тяжелый - почти осязаемое ощущение, когда его окинули им как плащом. Тони понимал, что его испытывают, как будто телесное прикосновение было чем-то желанным, но находящимся под защитой. Но живое общение никогда не было одним из особых предметов ненависти Тони.

Поворот запястья, и малиновая рукавица стянулась с его руки, а потом и с предплечья. Она уползла к локтю, выставляя обнаженную кожу, отмеченную металлической манжетой. Он потянулся и сжал предложенную руку. Его ладонь встретили теплая кожа и слабые мозоли, вокруг руки обвились сильные пальцы.

\- Железный Человек, - произнес посол, его губы слегка изогнулись. Тони лишь едва заметно кивнул.

\- Посол. Я думал, что вы ни к кому не прикасаетесь.

\- Я делаю исключения.

\- Я вижу.

Какое-то время они разглядывали друг друга, так и не разжимая рук. У Тони возникло неприятное ощущение, что он был мишенью какой-то личной шутки. Что-то в многозначительном взгляде этих зеленых глаз поднимало у него на затылке волосы, а желудок сводило словно в ожидании удара. 

\- У вас примечательные для человека глаза, - беспечно заметил Одинсон, однако его собственные глаза не улыбались. - Как вы дошли до такого сверкающего оттенка?

\- Это не ваше дело, - нахмурившись, коротко ответил Тони. Из всех возможных вопросов посол задал именно этот. Он отпустил руку, которая обхватывала его собственную, чувствуя, как костюм вновь раскрывается, чтобы прикрыть его кисть. - Приятно познакомиться, посол, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Приношу свои извинения, - поспешно произнес Одинсон, голос прозвучал огорченно. - Я расстроил вас. Пожалуйста, останьтесь.

_Пожалуйста, останьтесь._

Слегка содрогаясь внутри костюма, Тони пробежался по доступным ему вариантам. Вести себя хорошо. Держать себя в руках. Быть вежливым. Теплые пальцы, пленившие его руку. Зеленые глаза. Он с непроницаемым лицом повернулся обратно, такой же живой и харизматичный, как электрический ток. 

Облегчение в глазах посла было почти смиренным. Что, черт побери, Фьюри нарассказал ему о Железном Человеке?

\- Они рассказывали мне, что вы сами построили эту броню, и еще много подобных ей, - сказал Одинсон, словно прочитав мысли Тони. Пальцы зависли над крашенным в красное металлом его бронированной руки. - У вас дар. Некоторые из тех мест, откуда я прибыл, продали бы правую руку за такое умение.

\- Здесь некоторые сделают тоже самое, - заметил Тони, кидая осторожный кивок на наблюдающую за ними толпу. - Вам она нравится?

\- Там, откуда я пришел, у нас есть что-то похожее, - любезно перевернув руку ладонью вверх, Тони активировал репульсор просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, как замерцают глаза посла. - Мы называем его Разрушитель.

\- Ну, я разрушаю только по четвергам, - уступив прихоти, Тони схватился за локоть в том месте, где он соединяется с костюмом, и разомкнул крепления, снимая целиком и рукавицу предплечья, и перчатку. Он вручил его Одинсону, который наградил Тони одним удивленным взглядом, прежде чем принять предложенную часть брони, изучая ее со всех сторон. - Примерьте.

\- Развлекаете вашего нового посетителя? - сухо поинтересовался Одинсон. Он уже скользнул рукой в рукавицу. - Люди так стремятся угодить.

\- Только не я. Я просто люблю похвастаться, - на что Тони получил молниеносную вспышку улыбки. И ему понравилась сквозящая в ней шалость. - В любом случае, вы пришельцы какого именно вида? Откуда вы?

\- Из знакомых мест, для некоторых. Я пришел из Ётунхейма. И из Асгарда, - посол, казалось, отвлекся от вопроса, пока наблюдал за Тони. Он сжал пальцы в перчатке. - По рождению и нет. Я заключаю договоры, улаживаю конфликты. Иногда, когда требуется, создаю их заново.

Тони почувствовал холодную спираль тревоги, скрутившуюся в животе.

\- И это как раз то, что вы делаете здесь?

Одинсон удивленно моргнул, казалось бы, только сейчас осознав, что только что сказал, пока пристально разглядывал Тони. Длинная прядь темных волос выскользнула через плечо, падая рядом со щекой. Впервые Тони осознал, что его волосы - единственное, что в нем было неряшливое. С ног до головы одетый в церемониальные доспехи и кожу, он каждым дюймом представлял собой идеальный образец, за исключением волос. Они сворачивались в длинные завитки поверх его шеи и плеч, падая на спину небрежными волнами. Пальцы Тони необъяснимо зачесались. Что-то в нем было... 

\- Я не предрекаю войны. Минул век с тех пор, как я последний раз по-настоящему ступал ногой в этот мир, - распластав облицованные металлом пальцы, Одинсон проследил, как репульсор на ладони зарядился остаточной энергией. - Остальные в большинстве своем представали предо мной, чтобы усладить рассказами о своих процветающих странах, о своих богатых жизнях. Вы поступите также?

\- Я, конечно, могу..., - Тони оборвал себя, когда его взгляд выхватил Стива, целеустремленно шагающего куда-то на другом конце зала. Когда их взгляды встретились над морем людей, он увидел, как тот еле-еле покачал головой. Значит, светловолосого нигде не наблюдалось. Блин. - Простите, что я...?

Но Одинсон проследил за его взглядом, выражение его лица приобрело странную обеспокоенность. Тони почувствовал непонятнейшую необходимость объяснить этот момент.

\- У Кэпа нервный мочевой пузырь. Он не так хорошо, как я, справляется со всеми этими политическими посиделками. Позже мне придется уложить его в кровать со стаканом виски и теплым одеялом.

Слова предназначались для того, чтобы смягчить настроение, но получилось скорее наоборот, глаза, которые перевели на него, казалось, еще больше утратили весь блеск и чувства.

\- Вы внимательны. Непринужденны друг с другом, - уголки его губ дернулись вниз. - У вас хорошая жизнь?

\- Лучше всех. Я добился успеха, - ответ должен был быть несерьезным, небрежно веселым, но в тот миг, когда Тони произнес его, он понял, что тот ощущался почти как правда. - Мне повезло больше, чем большинству.

Посол посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Выражение его лица не выдало ничего, кроме мгновения недоверия в глазах и сдвинувшихся бровей, но Тони уловил его и удивился. Фьюри, должно быть, подробно рассказал ему о нем самом и о Стиве, чтобы его лицо приобрело такой вид. Великолепно. Даже мужчину из космоса проинформировали о саге Тони Старка.

\- Я слышал, что некоторое время назад вы были вовлечены в одну загадку. Директор Фьюри упоминал о сверхъестественном элементе? - Одинсон не отрывал глаз от рукавицы, пока говорил, словно эта чертова хрень несла в себе тайны вселенной, запрятанные внутри. - Есть вероятность, что я смогу пролить свет на эту историю, если бы точно знал, что случилось. Я в некоторой степени знаток магии и тайн.

Желудок Тони ухнул вниз.

Какого черта Фьюри рассказал <i>ему </i>о Зимнем Сердце? Как много он раскрыл? Все? Это ударило его приливом оскорбленного понимания, что эта вся история вполне может быть причиной, по которой посол вообще захотел с ним заговорить. Без сомнения, Фьюри к тому же запишет всю эту историю с помощью видео-наблюдения, установленного в зале — так, как он и планировал. Потому что Железный Человек - это товар, а тайны были чем-то вроде валюты, которой торговали эти ублюдки. Ну конечно, Фьюри никогда не позволит Зимнему Сердцу забыться просто так. Щ.И.Т. не ведет счет неразрешимым загадкам и не подшивает их в архив. 

\- Здесь не о чем говорить, - ледяным тоном отрезал Тони. Посол вскинул голову. - Вообще. Я провел два года, пытаясь забыть все произошедшее, так что я оценю, если вы вежливо оставите эту тему, Посол.

Долгую секунду мужчина пялился на него, его лишь недавно пронзительные глаза стали широкими и потерянными. Что, ему раньше никто не говорил “нет”?

Одинсон на миг опустил голову и прочистил горло, делая судорожный вдох. Когда он вновь взглянул на Тони, то пытался улыбнуться.

\- Я опять это сделал, да? - легко произнес он. - Мне следовало проявить больше сдержанности. Пожалуйста, больше мы не будем говорить о вашем тревожащем опыте. У нас у всех в прошлом есть времена, которые лучше всего оставить забытыми. Я… понимаю это лучше, чем большинство, - плавным движением стянув рукавицу Тони, он вручил ее обратно и спрятал руки за спину. Смотреть на его улыбку было почти больно. - Впереди у вас завидная жизнь, Железный Человек, и я ожидаю, что вы продолжите совершать в ней великие поступки. Единственное, о чем я жалею, что меня в ней не будет, чтобы увидеть их своими глазами, - шагнув назад, посол развернулся на каблуках и позволил бормочущей толпе проглотить себя. 

Стоя там и глядя на пустое место, которое он оставил после себе, Тони испытывал наистраннейшее чувство, будто он только что полностью раздавил парня. Для хорошего поведения это было чересчур.

Встревоженный и неспособный прийти в себя, Тони отступил и направился к одному из открытых балконов, держа в руках рукавицу словно оторванную конечность. Что-то в лице Одинсона заставило его помедлить с тем, чтобы надеть ее обратно.

Ночной воздух повеял долгожданным облегчением. Открывая вид на сады отеля, балкон выступал достаточно далеко, чтобы слабые ноты фортепьяно приглушили разговоры внутри. Ветерок, ерошивший его волосы, пах глициниями и водой. Подняв взгляд к усыпанному звездами небу, Тони пытался уверить себя, что он не сделал ничего неправильного. 

Так какого черта он чувствует себя таким виноватым?

О том, чтобы вернуться и извиниться, не могло быть и речи. Это только разрушит попытку Одинсона от всего этого отмахнуться, да и, честно говоря, Тони даже не представлял, что он может сказать. Фьюри - единственный, кто устроил эту путаницу, в этом он был уверен. Они должны будут серьезно поговорить, когда тот объявится. Так вертеть им два раза за ночь - хреновый ход.

\- Ты выглядишь встревоженным, друг мой.

Тони подпрыгнул, заставляя костюм звякнуть. В темном безмолвии балкона звук получился ошеломляюще громким. Он оглянулся, ища, откуда раздался голос.

Первое, что он увидел - красная вспышка плаща, когда из теней на другом конце балкона вышла другая высокая тень. Кожаные сапоги, кожаные штаны. Красная ткань и сталь вокруг запястий, мускулистые руки оставлены обнаженными. Круглые панели брони покрывали грудь. А выше - пара поразительных голубых глаз, слабая улыбка и твердая линия подбородка. Светлые волосы с фотографии оказались более золотистыми, убранные назад и оставленные свисать по плечам. Он был отвратительно приятным — и ни разу не похож на посла. Словно сравнение солнца и луны.

Тони оглянулся на дверь. Никто не приближался. Быть может, ему даже не полагалось оттуда выходить. 

\- Думаю, я расстроил твоего брата.

Улыбка мужчины стала только шире.

\- Не самый трудный подвиг, Тони Старк. Я сам совершаю его почти ежедневно.

\- И поэтому скрываешься тут? - спросил Тони прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Светловолосый лишь фыркнул и повернулся к перилам, опираясь руками о камень и внимательно осматривая город вокруг них. В его глазах заискрился интерес, когда они замерцали в свете огней небоскребов и звезд.

\- Я не вмешиваюсь в его дела, - просто сказал он. - Налаживание связей с Мидгардом — Землей — его стремление, не мое. Но я поклялся ему помочь, - выражение его лица указывало на то, что это прошло не так гладко. - А что с тобой, Человек из железа? О чем клялся ты?

Тони выгнул бровь. 

\- Ни о чем, - ответил он. В голову пришла ужасная мысль. - Меня ведь не продали в рабство, да? Фьюри не сделал из меня что-то вроде подарка? Потому что я отказываюсь быть вмонтированным в чью-то полку над камином в...

\- В Асгарде.

\- В Асгарде. Точно. Господи, ночь превращается во что-то странное. У тебя хотя бы имя есть?

\- Тор, - светловолосый выглядел странно огорченным. Только не _снова_. - Я - Тор Одинсон. Приношу свои извинения, Тони Старк. Я неправильно понял происходящее. Никакие сделки не ударят по чему-то родному Земле, нет вообще никаких сделок. Это просто официальное представление, - его губы опустились. - Возможно, бесполезное, для меня. Моя жена должна была посетить нас здесь, но ее рейс отменили, а радужный мост не предназначен для такого. Я бы принес ее сам, но она все время жалуется на обветренность.

Несмотря на свое замешательство — этот парень может _летать_? — Тони обнаружил, что улыбается.

\- Каждый раз, когда я куда-нибудь беру Стива, в конце поездки он жует жуков. Могли бы и просто поблагодарить.

Тор издал смешок - глубокий, раскатистый звук, только слушая который у Тони приподнялось настроение. Рука, что хлопнула по его бронированному плечу, была дружественной.

\- Обязательно расскажу Джейн, что я наконец нашел родственную душу.

\- Джейн? - повторил Тони, в голове что-то защелкало. - Подожди, твоя жена живет здесь? Ничего себе отношения на расстоянии.

Тор лишь одарил его странным взглядом.

\- Не такие отдаленные, как у некоторых, - заметил он, и в том, как он произнес эти слова, слышалась какая-то печаль. - Расстояния - ничтожная преграда, если сердце стремится.

\- Так, полегче, печенька с предсказанием. У меня и так тут бурная ночь, - <i>и </i>ему так и не удалось ничего съесть. А что, если он выберется из костюма? - Так или иначе, приятно познакомиться. Если увидишь Стива, скажи ему, что я сказал, что ты клевый, - Тор выглядел чертовски довольным полученной оценкой.

\- С великим удовольствием. Я думаю, что капитан взялся меня преследовать.

\- Вот негодяй, - машинально отметил Тони, глядя в сторону, поскольку он не улыбался. Повернув рукавицу нужной стороной, он выровнял соединения с локтем и просунул руку в броню. Пришло время закончить работу... 

Удивленно зашипев от боли, Тони отдернул руку, тряся пальцами. Они пульсировали ритмичной болью, но что по-настоящему заворожило его - это холодная слякоть, расползшаяся по ладони.

Внутри перчатку заполнял лед.

\- Черт, - выдохнул он, уставившись вниз в предплечье рукавицы, словно мог видеть до самых пальцев. - Как… 

Там была рука посла.

_Я думал, что вы ни к кому не прикасаетесь._

_Я делаю исключения._

Его руки, спрятанные под плащом. Под зеленым плащом.

_У вас примечательные для человека глаза._

Сияние яблока, льющееся на его истекающий кровью живот.

_Я провел два последних года, пытаясь забыть все произошедшее._

_Пожалуйста, останьтесь._

\- Но он мертв, - прошептал Тони. - Яблоко…

\- Сломало заклинание, - тихо закончил Тор. Этот ублюдок все это время знал. - Он наконец познал цену твоей жизни.

Но он выглядел совсем не так, тупо думал Тони, наблюдая, как дрожит его рука, а с кожи капает тающий лед. Его голос звучал совсем не так. Про это Локи ему не рассказывал. Два года скорби и проклятий, и желания вернуться назад, к началу, и все сделать _правильно_ … 

Локи был жив все это время.

А теперь он появился из ниоткуда, поманил к себе Тони, смотрел ему <i>прямо в глаза</i> и не сказал об этом ни единого долбанного слова. Вел себя с ним как полный незнакомец.

Локи больше не хотел его?

Конечно нет, беспощадно сказал себе Тони. Это было два года назад. Людей, которых любили, не оставляют.

_Любили._

Грудь вздымалась с каждым отчаянным вздохом, Тони весь напрягся внутри костюма. Уронив рукавицу, он активировал аварийное открытие. Броня схлынула с кожи и сложилась сама по себе, оставляя его в черном костюме, покрытом синими прожилками регуляторов температуры, и с парой титановых манжет. Взволнованный Тор шагнул вперед, и в вспышке понимания Тони осознал, кем он был.

\- Молот, - прохрипел он. - Это был твой молот. Ты - тот брат, которого он пытался убить.

Тор прекратил движение. Тони больше не обращал на него внимания, его глаза сосредоточились на золотистом свете, льющемся из бального зала. Он не был уверен, хватит ли ему наглости вновь взглянуть в эти глаза, но он точно знал, что не мог сделать ничего иного. Локи сказал, что он не останется. 

Да и с чего бы ему остаться? Пусть невольно, но Тони сказал ему прямо в лицо, что желает забыть о Зимнем Сердце. Господи, даже в собственных мыслях его все еще преследовало ощущение, будто он разговаривает о призраке. Локи уже два года мертв, и его кости лежат в ледяной тюрьме, он не здесь, это не он смотрел на него с уничтожающей опустошенность в незнакомых глазах и все равно пытался улыбнуться.

Оставив броню в заблокированном состоянии покоя, Тони, не ведая зачем спешит, вновь вошел в зал, его молниеносно привыкающие к смене освещения глаза выискивали высокую фигуру в зеленом и черном. Он просто... ему необходимо его увидеть. Где-то под бледной кожей и зелеными глазами должен скрываться одинокий узник, за которого он едва не умер. Который едва не умер за _него_.

Тони начал было паниковать и разыскивать выходы, когда толпа людей в центре зала потянулась в сторону бара, оставляя посла — Локи — стоящим в середине пустого пространства. 

Какую-то долю секунду он выглядел непомерно усталым. Но вот, под взглядом Тони, он выпрямил плечи и расправил их, вздернул подбородок, с теперь уже идеальным самообладанием внимательно осматривая помещение.

А потом он увидел Тони.

Даже с расстояния в тридцать шагов перемена в поведении ошеломляла. Его губы разомкнулись, произнося безмолвные слова, руки выскользнули на свободу из-под скрывающих их складок плаща. Черт, он развернулся к Тони всем телом, словно магнит, ищущий свою противоположность - язык его тела больше ничего не скрывал - а глаза вновь наполнились тенями. Восстановленное ранее самообладание полностью разрушилось. Он уже не выглядел как лощеный дипломат. Он выглядел так, словно страдал от чего-то, что не мог увидеть больше никто.

А Тони уже шел к нему, еще даже до того, как принял сознательное решение приблизиться. Глаза Локи всю дорогу следовали за ним, упиваясь его с головы до ног раскрытым телом, пока он не встал достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться. 

\- Уже без вашей брони, как я вижу. Полагаю, теперь я должен называть вас мистером Старком, - умудрился произнести Локи, взгляд порхал по всему его телу.

Локи смотрел на Тони голодающими глазами кого-то, кто страстно желал то, чем, как он знал, он не может обладать.

Это взгляд ни капли не изменился, даже если изменилось все остальное. 

Засунув пальцы в копну темных волос, Тони притянул к себе Локи и поцеловал, словно бы вновь умирал.

Весь зал разразился криками ярости и протеста, но единственное, чему Тони смог уделить внимание - это тот миг, когда неподвижное потрясение Локи растворилось в одном единственном всхлипывающем сдавленном вздохе в его рот. А потом Тони поцеловали в ответ так яростно и глубоко, что потребность в кислороде отошла на задний план, лишь бы горячий рот запечатывал его, лишь бы он чувствовал, как те же самые пальцы, которые вежливо обхватывали его руку, впивались в его спину с отчаянной необходимостью прижать его так близко, как только возможно. 

\- Два года, - выдохнул в его губы Тони, когда в конце концов отстранился, все еще борющийся с правдой. - Прошло два года, а я думал, что ты умер.

\- Я пришел так скоро, как мог, - сказал Локи, его голос успокаивающий и щемящий. - Я думал, что слишком задержался. Ты не видел меня...

\- Я оплакал тебя. Ты думал, я позволю себе надеяться..., - он проглотил все, что еще хотел сказать дальше, когда Локи осыпал его рот и челюсть невесомыми отчаянными поцелуями. Его дыхание - дрожащие порывы тепла на коже Тони, и ощущалось так хорошо, что причиняло боль. Господи, как же он по нему скучал; в какой бы цвет он не обернулся, что бы не сделала свобода, чтобы его изменить, у Локи остался все тот же голодный рот и глаза, какими Тони их всегда помнил. Обвив его руками, Тони пропихнул их между тканью и броней, чувствуя на ощупь хребты незнакомой кожаной шкуры, царапающие подушечки его пальцев. Не холодная кожа и шрамы, но все равно именно тоже самое. 

За спиной Тони сквозь восторженную дымку, окутавшую его сознание, раздался безошибочный звук взведенных курков пистолетов. Кто-то из Щ.И.Т.а перенервничал - да уж, должно быть, не каждый день Железный Человек пристает к их первому из когда-либо публично объявленных инопланетных послов. Чуть-чуть отодвинувшись, Тони отмахнулся от них.

Локи зарычал прежде, чем он сумел хотя бы раскрыть рот, чтобы заговорить, его глаза сузились от ярости, когда он заметил пистолеты. Его рука ухватилась за бедро Тони, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк.

Верно. Пистолеты.

Пистолеты, направленные на Тони. 

\- Только откройте огонь, и я перережу всех в этом зале, - выражение лица Локи - чисто убийство.

\- Опусти свои руки, брат, - произнес за ними густой голос. - Они не посмеют, - комната вспыхнула светом. Тони повернул голову и увидел Тора, стоящего в дверях на балкон, боевой молот в его руках потрескивал возникающим из ниоткуда электрическим током. Локи не удостоил его даже взглядом; его глаза не отрывались от пистолетов, нацеленных на Тони. Весь зал сковало жуткое ощущение чего-то ужасного и балансирующего на краю.

А потом Стив шагнул между Локи и четырьмя агентами, которые надвигались на них, и повернулся к ним лицом. Со щитом в руках и шлемом на голове, вся сила его пристального взгляда представляла собой чертовски внушительное зрелище. Воинственные лица агентов дрогнули в сомнениях.

\- За отсутствием Директора Фьюри и агента Хилл я принимаю на себя руководство и ответственность за действия присутствующего здесь личного состава Щ.И.Т.а, - отчеканил Стив, его голос хлестал холодным гневом как кнутом. - Мужчины, опустите оружие, или я _вам помогу_.

Пистолеты так быстро исчезли в кобуре, что Тони даже подумал, а не показались ли они ему с самого начала. Локи рядом с ним почти вибрировал от напряжения. Зеленые ли глаза или красные, дикая прямота в его взгляде была чисто ужасающей. И все ради _него_. Тони не мог припомнить, был ли он когда-нибудь объектом такой защищающей ярости. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как стая волков укусила его ногу.

\- Сэр, у нас приказ задержать любого, кто прикоснется к послу без особого разрешения, - отчитался мужчина в черном шлеме во все лицо. - Включая вас и Старка.

Стив лишь переложил щит из одной руки в другую и скользнул по Локи быстрым оценивающим взглядом.

\- Не думаю, что посол будет жаловаться, - многозначительно произнес он. - Полагаю, на эту ночь с нас хватит, - именно после этих слов агенты отступили неслышной поступью. Стив наградил Тони взглядом, который обещал тому грядущую смерть и разрушение на матах в тренажерном зале. - Мне лучше передать сообщение об этом Фьюри. Где бы он не был.

\- Обожаю, как ты работаешь, - обратился Тони к спине Стива, когда тот едва ли не промаршировал прочь. Взволнованный ропот в толпе окружающих их дипломатов начал шевелиться. Это действенно напомнило ему о том, что он только что вытворил с Локи прямо перед лидерами, по крайней мере, семи разных наций. С запретом на присутствие СМИ или нет, такое уж наверняка в мгновении ока выплывет наружу.

Все еще наполовину пойманный в его руках, Локи наконец расслабился и перевел взгляд на Тони.

Тяжело было смотреть на эти изменившиеся черты и верить, что одинокий ледяной гигант, которого он оплакал, и межгалактический дипломат - одно лицо. Ни клыков, ни рогов, ни синего, ни отметин. Даже его голос сгладился до цивилизованного тона, потеряв свою рычащую грубость, которая неизменно присутствовала в нем, даже когда он был доволен. Его красные глаза стали ясными, зелеными, как драгоценные камни, но они следили за движениями Тони все с тем же уязвленным очарованием, с которым Локи всегда на него смотрел.

\- Значит, больше никакого льда? - тихо спросил Тони. - Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что оно было частью твоего заклинания.

\- Оно и не было, - темные брови надвинулись друг на друга в слабой взволнованной хмурости. - Не в полной мере. Я никогда тебе не лгал.

\- Ты говорил, что не знаешь, как жить без меня, - Тони не смог сдержать мрачной улыбки. - Полагаю, ты быстро учишься.

Локи вздрогнул.

\- Я... 

\- Просто скажи мне, что я - одна из причин, по которым ты здесь.

\- Ты - _единственная_  причина, почему я здесь, - руки скользнули по гладкому черному костюму, Локи схватился за плечи Тони, пробуя их крепость… или удерживая, чтобы он не смог никуда уйти. - Этот облик предназначен для твоих царей, президентов и политиков. Этот договор - для моего отца, - большие пальцы ласкали линию мышц Тони. - Я возродил царство и гордость народа моего отца по рождению. Я принял одну корону и отбросил другую. Я… я заслужил уважение Одина в тот самый миг, когда более в нем не нуждался. И все это время, каждую секунду, мои мысли были лишь о тебе.

Тони пытался улыбнуться, хоть как-то успокоить Локи и прогнать с его лица это выражение, но испытываемое им облегчение угрожало раздробить на части его самого. Он думал, что стоял на вершине мира, а потом к нему вернулся Локи. И если последует ответная реакция, если над ним нависнет угроза затяжного падения, он уже не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет оправиться. Однажды он уже потерял Локи. Если он вновь целиком отдастся ему, если вновь позволит своему миру измениться, и только для того, чтобы потом все это опять лопнуло… это может его сломать.

Однако, думал Тони, всматриваясь в незнакомые новые глаза, разве оно того не стоит?

Протянув руку, он кристально знакомым ему движением поймал черноволосый затылок Локи. Оно даже _ощущалось_  знакомо. Он уже держал в кулаке эти волосы, наблюдал, как они струятся, словно разлитые чернила, по его дуговому реактору. Он уже чувствовал, как они ласкали его кожу прохладными прядями, когда Локи двигался над ним в свете камина. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно забыть, не важно, как сильно ты стараешься. 

Только он начал убирать руку, как Локи опять ожил - его пальцы взлетели, чтобы удержать ее там, чтобы прижать ладонь Тони к гладкой бледной щеке. В его глазах читалась чистая агония и страшная надежда.

\- Ты можешь, - Тони сглотнул, - перекинуться обратно? Это еще возможно?

\- Да, - Локи оторвал он него взгляд, чтобы осмотреть зал. Многие уже ушли, но более чем достаточно остались, чтобы увидеть своими глазами все, что бы не произошло в центре торжественного зала. - Если ты хочешь прослыть среди них ненормальным за то, что общаешься с кем-то, вроде меня, то я могу сменить кожу. Каким бы чужим я не был для них, пока моя кожа гладкая, а облик - привычный, я им приятен. А тебя тут немало ценят. Я не подвергну опасности…

\- Они хотят мой костюм, мои знания и опыт в производстве оружия и мой дуговой реактор, - сказал Тони, его рука соскользнула со щеки Локи. - Если бы я переживал о том, что обо мне подумают эти стервятники, то продолжал бы создавать для них ракеты.

Колебания Локи длились долго, напомнив Тони, что ему никогда не было уютно в его заледенелом синем облике, даже когда он почти один жил в своем замке. Он по-прежнему не прикасался к людям, хоть и прошло два года. Но Локи прикоснулся к Тони, совершенно не заботясь о том, что кто-то наблюдает. И это что-то, да значило. _Он сам_  до сих пор для него что-то значил.

\- Все такой же жадный, - со вздохом сказал Локи, едва ли не самому себе, и по всей его заимствованной коже разгорелся зеленый огонь. Волшебный огонь, осознал Тони, наблюдая, как он стирает с его тела маскировку. И Локи тоже был волшебным. Это было очевидно по тому, как засияли его длинные пальцы, когда он провел ими по лицу и волосам, выявляя толстые, изгибающиеся рога и резцы зубов, которые выросли и опять выдвигали вперед нижнюю губу.

Кто-то закричал - коротко и пронзительно. Фужер ударился об пол и разлетелся на осколки, когда чиновники отпрянули в страхе. Но все это время Локи не отрывал глаз от Тони, пока они наконец не переплавились из зеленого в сплошной кроваво-красный. Всего несколько мгновений, и он вновь превратился в грозного смотрителя Зимнего Сердца - только на этот раз он был одет как король.

На зачарованный взгляд Тони Локи лишь слабо улыбнулся, разводя руки в стороны в небрежном показательном жесте. Его плечи больше не сковывало защитной сутулостью, он не рычал на зрителей. Скорее наоборот, Локи стоял прямее и более гордо, чем когда был облачен в ту личину, словно с его плеч сорвали ее вес. 

\- Вот же он ты, - сказал Тони, его руки уже тянулись за прохладным касанием к его коже, к шероховатой поверхности рогов, к отблеску клыков, мелькнувших, когда он улыбнулся. - Бог мой, я чуть было не упустил тебя.

\- Я чуть было не позволил тебе упустить себя, - ответил Локи, притягивая его к себе вплотную, чтобы пробежаться губами по скуле и виску, леденящие руки путешествовали по бокам и позвоночнику Тони. - Я подумал, что ты забыл обо мне. Что стал двигаться дальше.

\- Я лгал. Самому себе, в основном.

\- Что случилось с твоими глазами?

\- Ты, - когда Локи отшатнулся и уставился на него в почти благоговейной надежде, Тони пожал плечами и отвел глаза. - Это яблоко точно на что-то повлияло. 

\- Расскажи мне, - ледяные пальцы чашечкой обхватили щеки Тони, когти покалывали кожу. - Что я сделал с тобой? 

Одна часть Тони хотела солгать, отмахнуться - увести его от темы улыбкой и обаянием. Но красные глаза Локи так широко распахнуты от трепета и благоговейного страха, да и правда не так уж и плоха. Правда была просто… правдой. О том, что с ним случилось, о том, что уже прошло.

\- Шрапнели, окружающие мое сердце, пропали, - сказал Тони, вцепляясь в руки Локи и разводя их. В последнее время его хватка стала чертовски сильной. - Я быстрее исцеляюсь. Яды внутри меня испаряются. Я вижу намного лучше, чем раньше. Общий уровень моего здоровья — просто неприлично высокий. Я испытывал его, я испытывал его на всем, начиная от незаконно добытой оспы до эболы, и я никак не могу заболеть. И... Джарвис говорит, что я растворяю в себе отходы металлов быстрее, чем кислота разъедает олово. За исключением дугового реактора. Он сияет также, как и всегда, в то время, как моя кровь уничтожает все остальное, - губы Тони еле-еле дрожали. - Просто… ради любопытства, как долго ты живешь? Потому что я, очевидно, получил себе неслабую прибавку. 

Локи пялился на него в безмолвном ужасе кого-то, чьи благие намерения вымостили прямую дорогу в ад.

\- Норны посмеялись, - тихо произнес он, глаза медленно закрылись. - Ну конечно, они посмеялись. Тони, прости меня. Поверь, я лишь хотел, чтобы ты жил. Я вовсе не рассчитывал, что ты изменишься.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - отпустив руки Локи, Тони дотянулся и провел кончиками пальцев по грубому основанию рогов цвета слоновой кости. - Я - не идиот. Локи, Тор, Один? Асгард? Я ничего не знаю о мифах, но поп-культура неплохо меня подучила, чтобы я узнал эти имена, когда он собрались вместе. _Насколько_  ты стар?

\- Достаточно стар, чтобы еще пережить тебя, - он провел сильными большими пальцами по напряженным мускулам спины Тони, добиваясь боли, которая была чистым наслаждением. - Достаточно молод, чтобы еще насладиться тобой.

Тони прикрыл глаза и попытался не застонать столь явно, с болезненной ясностью понимая, как много глаз за ними наблюдают.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай так, пока я стою здесь, одетый в костюм, ничуть не скрывающий возбуждение.

Слова произвели ожидаемый эффект - пока Локи наблюдал, как Тони борется сам с собой, его вина растаяла до неохотного веселья. Однако, он послушно отпустил его, пряча руки за спину тем жестом, который говорил о его привычках больше, чем что-либо еще. Он в самом деле дал себе зарок вообще больше не прикасаться к людям?

Тони как раз собирался задать этот вопрос, когда его прервал приглушенный голос.

\- Хозяин? 

В середине зала стоял агент Щ.И.Т.а, одетый в точно такую же невзрачную черную форму, как и все остальные охранники. За его плечом Тони увидел, как Стив кивнул и вытащил из уха передатчик. Вот дерьмо, подумал он. Ну конечно, Клинт сложит два и два, пока Тони тут думает только о себе.

\- Он - твой, - тихо сказал Тони и отошел, чтобы Локи приблизился к Клинту, который стягивал свой шлем. Он едва успел сделал три шага назад, как Стив схватил его за шкирку костюма и дернул.

\- Я даже не знаю, с чего _начать_  ... с каких пор ты предпочитаешь мужчин? - голос Стива звучал по-настоящему обиженно. - Не могу поверить, что ты мне никогда не рассказывал, - Тони оттолкнул его руку и повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы наградить его всей силой своих приподнятых бровей, в то же время продолжая следить за Клинтом.

\- Я - человек разнообразных вкусов, Стив. Очень разнообразных, - за это он получил удар локтем, прямо в ребра. - А теперь заткнись, мне надо засвидетельствовать, как Бартон расплачется словно ребенок. 

\- Но потом я вытяну из тебя всю историю, хорошо?

\- Попробуй, Генерал Болтун.

\- Капитан, - машинально поправил Стив, но разговаривать перестал. Сложив руки на груди, он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на то, что интересовало Тони гораздо больше. А интересовал его Клинт, который обнаружил то же самое, что и Тони - что хозяин был не просто живым, а живым, волшебным и два чертовых года нарочно держался от них подальше.

Шлем Клинта свалился на пол, больше не скрывая голубые глаза, уже заблестевшие слезами. Вот болван. Тони хотя бы их сдержал. По большей части. Бартон выглядел так, словно не знал, расплакаться ли ему или блевануть.

\- Прежде чем ты заговоришь, - резко сказал Локи, потянувшись к руке Клинта. - У меня для тебя кое-что есть. 

А он только пялился на него, пока Локи брал его правую руку и разжимал пальцы. Тони ожидал, что Локи что-нибудь ему даст, и его полностью застало врасплох, когда вокруг руки и предплечья Клинта собралась яркая зеленая энергия - потрескивающая и колыхающаяся, как жидкий свет - отчего ему пришлось моргнуть и отвести взгляд.

Когда свет погас, Клинт взглянул на свою руку, словно никогда не видел ее раньше. Медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, он метнул на Локи неуверенный взгляд. Его горло качнулось от судорожного глотка. Локи, стоящий перед ним, вновь спрятал руки, вид у него был странно нерешительный.

\- Ты никогда не обвинял меня, но все же я тебе должен.

\- Ага, спасибо, - прошептал Клинт. - Я вроде как планировал опять тебе врезать, но на этот раз я, скорее всего, поранюсь.

\- Я могу снова ее исцелить.

\- Круто, - кинув быстрый взгляд на Тони, Клинт прикусил уголок губы в нерешительности. Затем он повернулся к Локи. - Мы получили приказ к тебе не прикасаться.

Локи слабо улыбнулся.

\- Сейчас это лишь предпочтение. Мой лед находится по хорошим контролем.

На балконе осталась рукавица, которая утверждала об обратном, но Тони придержал язык, когда Клинт примерно полсекунды чесал шею, а потом с такой силой бросился на “хозяина”, что Локи даже пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие. 

Стив исчез, чтобы успокоить нескольких чрезмерно взволнованных агентов Щ.И.Т.а, оставив Тони в одиночестве наблюдать, как они обнимаются так крепко, что его удивляло, что ничего не треснуло. Значит, Локи скучал по Клинту. Хорошо. Пятнадцать лет вместе в одной тюрьме, разговариваете ли вы или нет - ага, Локи скучал по своему сиротскому карнавальному мальчику. Хотя, он уже больше не совсем мальчик. Прежде всего, ассасин Щ.И.Т.а. Мысль заставила Тони задуматься — а где Наташа?

\- Прости, я опоздал, - произнес Роуди из-за спины Тони, звук его шагов стремительно приближался. - Рейс отменили, и мне пришлось подхватывать одну старую кошелку, - теплая рука приветственно хлопнула Тони по плечу.

\- Что? - сказала женщина позади них, несомненно американка, и крайне веселая. - Вообще-то, не так говорят о леди.

\- Я летел через всю страну, чтобы подобрать твою занудную задницу, а ты отказалась, отчего Фьюри пришлось выбивать для тебя долбанный джет, - раздраженно выпалил Роуди. - Я уяснил, что ты - сумасшедшая затворница, едва ли знакомая с существованием такого понятия, как манеры... 

\- О, значит, ты хочешь поговорить о манерах, мистер пристегни член...

\- _Ремень_ , я сказал пристегни ремень...

\- Вы двое, может, заткнетесь? - перебил Тони, разворачиваясь, чтобы бросить на них яростный взгляд. - Вы разрушаете все настроение на корню…

\- Милые глаза, - сказала женщина, ухмыляясь ему и начисто подавляя вспыхнувший было гнев. Тони был почти готов позволить Роуди ее придушить, пока она не подошла к нему ближе, и он не смог увидеть, что, окруженная волнами светло-коричневых волос, она щеголяла парой ярких золотых глаз.

\- Блин.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Доктор Джейн Фостер, астрофизик и, как я думаю, твоя будущая невестка, - она протянула руку. - Приятно познакомиться с тобой. 

Тони слабо дернулся, но она схватила его за руку. Пальцы сжали ее крепче, чем его тиски из мастерской.

\- Хм, астрофизик? И как это с тобой случилось?

\- Задавила бога грома, и теперь я - бессмертная. Как инженерия?

\- Меня поймало в ловушку в ледяном замке и... ты сказала бессмертная?

Джейн лишь улыбнулась. Тони почувствовал, что ему необходимо присесть.

А спустя миг по торжественному залу отстучали барабанную дробь тяжелые ботинки. Тони поднял взгляд и увидел одетый в черную кожу таран, несущийся к ним, как пущенный снаряд - пальто развевается, а пистолеты тускло светятся в своих кобурах на боках.

\- Я так зол, что даже не знаю, кого обвинить в первую очередь, - прорычал Фьюри, будто он был одноглазой рукой закона, пришедшей очистить дом. - Ты меня подставил, ублюдок с батарейкой в груди? Я тебя прибью. Я всех прибью. Разведывательные организации так просто не потерпят, когда их разыгрывают, Старк.

\- _Я_  тебя разыграл? Смелое утверждение, - опротестовал Тони, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по маячку на своей манжете. - “Тебя просят присутствовать на вечеринке, Тони, убедись, что наденешь свой лучший костюм, Тони”, что за вагон дерьма. Ты знал, кто он, и не сказал мне.

\- Вообще-то, - вкрадчиво произнес Локи, снова бледнокожий и невозмутимый, - никто не знал. Это было мое единоличное решение, и я беру на себя всю ответственность за любой конфликт, возникший из-за моей... неосмотрительной реакции на участие Старка в сегодняшних событиях, - зеленые глаза так блеснули, что стало ясно - он ни капли об этом не жалеет. - И, конечно же, я вполне готов остаться в Мид... нет, на Земле до тех пор, пока не возмещу урон, принесенный каждому вашему мировому лидеру.

Фьюри тут же растерял почти весь свой гневный запал. Взгляд, который еще минуту назад горел лишь измотанным раздражением, стал заинтересованным.

\- На это потребуется некоторое время, - в конце концов сказал он. - Только что много стран услышали, как ты объявил себя в команде Железного Человека... по стереовещанию.

Локи слегка закашлялся. Тони решил, что он, должно быть, скрывает смех.

\- Я помогу в защите этого мира. Его герои... представляют для меня огромный личный интерес, - длинный палец побарабанил по подбородку. - Значит, компромисс? Как проявление дружбы, здесь останется небольшой личный состав лучших из нас.

\- Или, - сказал Тор, присоединяясь к их группе, - здесь ненадолго задержусь я, - его улыбающиеся глаза сосредоточились на Джейн, словно она была рассветом в медном атласе и на шпильках. - Ради мира, конечно же. Сотни лет должно быть достаточно.

Тони видел, как Локи, прищурившись, уставился на своего брата, его взгляд был задумчивым. Такого не планировалось, уверенно подумал он. Фьюри, с другой стороны, выглядел так, будто пытался удержать на месте бесстрастное выражение лица.

\- Пара внеземных братьев, борющихся за справедливое дело, один из которых бог грома, а второй - долбанный ледяной колдун?

\- Чародей, - решительно поправил Локи. - Чародей и ледяной гигант. Я откликнусь на "восьмой зимний король Ётунхейма" если вы вдруг забудете об этих маленьких деталях.

Зимний король, безмолвно повторил Тони, наблюдая, как Тор слегка напыжился гордостью при этих словах. Локи воспользовался ими обыденно, но с большим эффектом на окружающих. Ему пришлось столь многому научиться. Быть может, слишком многому.

Он пустит обратно в свою жизнь уже не только Локи. А еще пришельцев и волшебство, и целый мир, который будет за ними наблюдать. Золотые глаза и Джейн Фостер, рассказывающую ему, что собирается жить вечно. Джарвис даже не пытался спрогнозировать продолжительность его жизни дальше… дальше сотни лет и около того. Уже столько казалось безумием.

Вечность - это чертовски много времени, чтобы ожидать, что Локи останется с ним.

Когда их переговоры продолжились, Тони позволил вытеснить себя из круга, оставив другим делать свою работу. Роуди остался с ними, как единственный представитель военных из оставшихся здесь. Клинт где-то исчез. Тони наполовину надеялся, что он разыскивает своего любимого паука. Так что он остался один и отправился забрать свой костюм с балкона, где он его оставил крепко запертым в свернутом режиме. Один прославленный костюм, который напоминал все, что он построил для себя.

Тони прислушивался к последним щелчкам костюма, собирающегося вокруг него, когда Локи ворвался на балкон, оглядываясь вокруг как кто-то, кто только что вышел из яркого помещения.

\- _Тони_?

\- Тут, - он повернулся, чтобы передатчик на груди послужил маяком и привлек внимание Локи. - Я никуда не ухожу. Просто должен был... одеться. Я буду жить вечно?

Локи шел к нему, но замер на месте, сраженный вопросом, почти отшатываясь от него. Тони едва мог разглядеть его лицо с того места, где стоял в тенях.

\- Не вечно, нет, - ботинки прошуршали по каменному полу балкона. - Один сможет сказать тебе доподлинно. Яблоко было не просто сосудом для заклинания, которое пленило меня, но истинным золотым яблоком Идунн. Ты будешь жить очень и очень долго, но не вечно. Ничто не вечно, - снова к нему направившись, Локи шел, пока не встал почти впритык к костюму. На свежем ночном воздухе он пах кожей и сталью, а когда посмотрел на Тони, в его глазах плескался темный океан сомнений. - Для тебя это чересчур? Я уверен, что существует способ все обратить. А если… если же нет, я сам его придумаю. Тебе не обязательно страдать от этой трансформации, если ноша слишком тяжела. Я бы никогда не обрек тебя на это, чтобы освободить себя, Тони. Знай это, если ты больше ничего не знаешь обо мне.

Обратить? Снова его убить? Или, может, просто вернуть его к тому человеку, каким он был раньше - с порезанным сердцем и карими глазами, прокладывающего свой путь через жизнь супергероя. Через жизнь Железного Человека. Еще тридцать, может, сорок лет, если ему повезет умереть стариком.

\- Значит, ты король? - спросил Тони, больше для того, чтобы отвлечь себя. - И кто тогда я, твой королевский наложник? У королей такие есть, да?

\- Я бы никогда не навесил на тебя столь низкое клеймо. Я такой же король, как Тор - бог. Титулы и старые мифы - ничего больше, - Локи сильно нахмурился. - Наложник. Я презираю само слово.

\- Полагаю, тогда тебе придется на мне жениться, - сказал Тони, думая о Фостер и ее идиотских руках, не уступающих в силе Халку.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Локи. 

Мир Тони завертелся в другом направлении.

\- Ну ладно, - повторил он, пробуя слова на вкус. Они ведь не значат именно это. - Ну ладно, что?

\- Этот договор с Мидгардом знаменует мои последние усилия вновь связать между собой миры. Торговля восстановлена. Мирный договор заключен, - его рука легла на бронированное плечо Тони. - Я волен делать только то, что нравится мне, - зеленые глаза тускло пылали во тьме, разгоняемой синевой дугового реактора. - Это окажет мне честь, если ты проведешь всю свою долгую долгую жизнь рядом со мной, Тони Старк.

Довольно сложно было делать вид, будто он уделяет словам Локи должное внимание, когда его сердце решило чуть ли не вырваться из репульсорного передатчика и запрыгнуть прямо в руки Локи.

\- Значит ли это, что мне удастся увидеть другие миры? Этот… Асгард?

\- И Ётунхейм, - со странной ухмылкой на губах сказал Локи. - Фактически, церемония должна состояться в обоих мирах, не говоря уж об этом и о его фанфарах, - щеки Тони коснулось дыхание, это Локи наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему прямо на ухо. - Ты осознаешь, что это означает?

\- Что? - Тони почти отвлекся от темы разговора, когда губы Локи мазнули по короткой щетине его эспаньолки, едва избегая губ. - У меня тут небольшие затруднения с тем, чтобы думать о… <i> _медовый месяц_ </i>. Несколько.

\- Совершенно точно, - вдоль талии его костюма провели ладонями, оставляя морозные кружева отпечатков рук. У Тони возникло легкое подозрение, что Локи делает это только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как меняются цвета. - Два года - довольно долгий срок, чтобы прожить его без твоих рук на моей коже. Таких, как сейчас.

Тони потянулся обеими руками и просеял темные волосы между красными металлическими пальцами, осторожничая, чтобы не поймать их острыми краями рукавицы. Большой палец дотронулся до места, где должен торчать рог, и не нашел ничего, кроме гладкой кожи и воздуха. 

\- Ты такой непохожий на себя, - тихо сказал он. - У меня такое чувство, будто я никогда по-настоящему тебя и не знал.

\- Ты узнал обо мне все самое лучшее и самое худшее, внутри и снаружи, - Локи поцеловал уголок его рта. - Ты напомнил чудовищу, как быть человеком, как отринуть шрамы прошлого. И это никак не относилось к моей коже и рогам.

Поверить в мысль, что Тони так помог кому-то столь невероятному, как Локи, показал, как смотреть на мир — как смотреть на самого себя — было сложно. Большую часть времени он даже не понимал, что делал со своей собственной жизнью. Мстители были его домом, его люди и Железный Человек стали его жизнью, но что за этим? Со всех сторон - одно лишь пустое пространство. И где-то посреди этой пустоши его жизни он надежно запер воспоминания о Зимнем Сердце, скрывая их с глаз. Напоминания о том, что у него было, и что он потерял, потому что не предвидел приход Обадаи. И он никак не мог снова это потерять.

\- Да, - хрипло сказал Тони. Он прочистил горло. - Да. Хорошо. 

\- Хорошо, - осторожно моргнул Локи.

\- Выходи за меня. Три раза, - Тони перевел взгляд на сад, простирающийся за балконом. - Проклятье, да я готов даже на четыре, если захочешь. Сколько потребуется, лишь бы на этот раз удержать тебя рядом с собой.

Склонив лоб, чтобы встретиться со лбом Тони, Локи выпустил дрожащий выдох.

\- Разве я не обещал не оставлять отметин, которые не смогу убрать?

\- Обещал. Ты также обещал не оставлять шрапнелей, - Тони невольно рассмеялся. - Мегауспешный.

Локи приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы втянуть его в глубокий поцелуй, пальцы скользнули сквозь короткие пряди волос и для лучшего доступа к губам запрокинули голову Тони. А Тони был более чем готов ему угодить; в своем костюме он почти сравнялся с ним высотой и силой. А Локи все целовал его, словно никак не мог насытиться, словно возмещал все десятилетия неспособности взять то, что ему нужно. Тони был более чем счастлив ему это дать.

Три свадьбы. Хотелось бы надеяться, что без похорон, сражений или неловких семейных распрей. Три планеты, на которые им предстоит отправиться. Ледяные великаны, боги и Мстители. Фьюри и его надвигающийся сердечный приступ. Относительно предсказуемая жизнь Тони как одного из могучих героев Земли, благодаря нескольким чудесам и одному-двум заклинаниям, явно обратилась во что-то невероятное.

Но на этот раз впереди им предстоит нечто большее, чем крушение заклинания. Освобождение ледяного великана и поиски своего собственного пути. 

Тони ни капли не боялся. Обладая всем временем мира, он увидит, куда это их приведет.

_Не растрать свою жизнь понапрасну._

Быть может, Инсен бы им гордился.

\- Ты умеешь летать? - тихо спросил Тони, когда Локи опустил подбородок на металлическое плечо, позволяя ему принять на себя свой вес. - Твой брат сказал, что он умеет летать.

\- Если это можно так назвать, - пришел приглушенный ответ. - Нет, я не умею летать.

\- А хотел бы?

\- Что? Я... _во имя крови Бора, поставь меня на место._

Покрепче сжав ноги Локи, обхватывающие его талию, Тони взмыл в небеса в вспышке синего света и смеха, оставляя землю так далеко позади, что когда он наконец остановился, вокруг не было ничего, кроме звезд, лунного света и окружающего их морозного воздуха.

Быть может, будет опасно. Быть может, возникнут проблемы и подводные камни.

\- Можешь сделать так, чтобы пошел снег?

Широкие зеленые глаза Локи медленно перетекли в красный. Его губы разошлись в белой клыкастой улыбке.

\- Летом? В чужом мире? - усмехнулся он. Его руки замерцали синим огнем, покрывая себя льдом. - Не недооценивай меня.

Определенно опасно, поправился Тони, наблюдая, как Локи собирает к себе облака, похожие на хитросплетения, затягивающие небеса. С проблемами и подводными камнями можно будет разобраться, когда они появятся.

Но когда над Манхэттеном закружились снежинки, по команде полудикого ледяного великана сгущающиеся в порывы белизны, что-то подсказало Тони, что вдвоем они преодолеют все, что угодно.

Все, что оставалось - это идти вперед и следовать за будущим.

* * *

Ворон, парящий в вышине, отвел взгляд от пары внизу. С каждым движением век глаза Хескамара переключались между мирами. Процветание. Стабильность. Благополучие. Рост. Созидание. Девять миров - все вместе в мгновении идеальной гармонии. 

Наследие Зимнего Сердца, несомненно, было странным наследием.

По земле вновь шествовало олицетворение перемены, сдерживаемое ярким металлом и светом. Стабильностью и ростом. Горном и льдом.

Пока что этого было достаточно. Какое-то время их ждет покой.

Прокаркав проницательным ушам Асгарда, Хескамар забил крыльями в ночное небо и отправился домой.

В конце концов, они это заслужили.


	22. Chapter 22

Три месяца.

С того дипломатического ужина, когда мир Тони перевернули с ног на голову, прошло три месяца. Той ночью он был подготовлен к тому, что его вырвут из роли супергероя, что его жизнь разобьют пополам и сольют прошлое и настоящее во что-то совершенно новое. Черт, после всех обещаний, которые они друг другу дали, после всего, что Локи сделал, чтобы вернуться к нему, невозможно было ожидать какого-то иного исхода. По крайней мере, это он так думал.

Прошло три месяца, и ничего не изменилось. Вообще.

\- Так, я их уже вижу... лааадно, кроме меня больше никто не думает, что он выглядит совсем как мой Mark II, только одетый в зеленые занавески?

\- _Не задирай элегантность занавесок,_  - сказала через комм Наташа. - _Они снова входят в моду. И уже мне нравятся._

\- Значит, путь к твоему сердцу лежит через мягкие предметы обихода? Вот оно как, а я тут подкупаю тебя алкоголем и маникюрными наборами.

\- _Этим ты зарабатываешь себе очки, Тони. Не останавливайся._

\- _Какие это очки он себе зарабатывает?_  - спросил заинтересованный Клинт.

В микрофоне раздался тяжелый вздох Стива, предназначенный только для того, чтобы каждый был непременно уведомлен о том, как его расстраивает ненадлежащее использование общей связи.

\- _Пожалуйста, мы можем просто сосредоточиться на задании?_  - спросил он, хотя и сам не очень к этому стремился. Называть это заданием - слегка перебор. Скорее, исполнение обязанностей охраны, простое и незамысловатое. Черновая работа, если бы не важность их цели.

Последние два часа они вместе с Тони в костюме Железного Человека, страхующим их слепые пятна, лениво нарезали круги на замаскированном самолете. Тор находился внизу на правах своей официальной должности, которая главным образом включала в себя подпирание стены и поедание саба с фрикадельками, который Тони великодушно доставил ему перед встречей.

Довольно занимательной встречей.

Говоря языком бизнеса, Виктор фон Дум был акулой. Но помимо этого он был абсолютным лидером небольшого государства, которое называлось Латверия, и в то время, как это означало, что он имеет право на не очень продолжительный личный разговор с Локи, также это значило, что в списке важных людей он был далеко внизу. Но что-то в причудливо украшенном бронированном костюме и в показной жестикуляции говорило Тони, что так будет не всегда.

Так что сейчас они оба стояли в огороженном внутреннем дворике временного асгардского посольства, и Дум в открытую флиртовал с Локи. Тони хотелось бы верить, что это было преувеличением. Хорошие деловые отношения и политические лавирования строились с некой долей лести и похвалы, но это уже выходило за все рамки. Дело дошло до  _прикосновений к рукам_. Даже Клинт присвистнул на его дерзость.

И что еще хуже, Локи ни делал ничего. Черт, да он ему улыбался. В какой-то момент он даже рассмеялся, причем таким смехом, который Тони для себя занес в категорию "я не собирался смеяться, но меня удивило ваше остроумие". Тони ненавидел Виктора фон Дума, и ничто в мире этого не изменит.

Ревность - не то чувство, с которым Тони хорошо справлялся. Это напомнило ему о его подавляемых вспышках гнева в ту пору, когда Локи и Наташа тесно общались в Зимнем Сердце. Господи, такое впечатление, будто это было десятки лет назад. Несколько жизней назад. Самое важное, о чем Тони тогда приходилось волноваться, это расстояние до ближайшей ванной, и спустится ли Локи из западного крыла, чтобы прожечь его сердитым взглядом. Не обремененные заботами деньки. Почему политики перетянули на себя столь многое от того, что должно было стать их приторным "и жили они с тех пор долго и счастливо"? Тони был всецело готов посмеяться над смехотворным размером их идеального счастья. Взамен были одни лишь встречи, инструктажи, аэропорты и расстояния.

Жизнь.

В полумиле под ним Локи кивнул в подтверждении, и Дум неглубоко поклонился, прижимая руку к груди. Поворачиваясь на одной полированной металлической пятке, владыка Латверии, по-видимому, решил, что пришло время откланяться. Давно пора.

Уменьшив обзор камер так, чтобы видеть весь внутренний двор, Тони в маскировочном режиме завис над местом событий и задумался, закончил ли он на сегодня с дежурством или нет. Если график Локи продолжится в том же стиле, что и последние три месяца, он вполне вероятно в любом случае будет есть в одиночестве. Учитывая, как они оба были заняты, их графики довольно часто не совпадали друг с другом, поэтому имело смысл вызваться на любое совместное задание, предложенное на этот раз. Альтернатива - сидеть в башне, мастеря Джарвису новое тело, которое, честно говоря, было уже давно готово.

Тони настолько затерялся в ворчливой веренице своих мыслей, что почти пропустил тот миг, когда уходящий со двора Дум развернулся кругом и выстрелил прямо в спину Локи шквалом желтого света.

\- _Дерьмо..._

\- _Вражеский..._

Прежде чем кто-то успел среагировать, прежде чем Тор успел хотя бы моргнуть, Локи шагнул в сторону от ударной волны и метнул в Дума такой сноп льда, что тот еще всю следующую неделю будет откашливаться замороженными кубиками. Но он не сменил цвет кожи на синий, как иногда делал, когда ускользал от охраны и был вынужден прибегнуть к помощи льда. Тони с такой силой спустился вниз, что когда он приземлился, под ногами растрескался асфальт. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность, будь она проклята, - стрелять человеку в спину было просто грязно.

Но Локи тонко улыбался своему нападающему, а Дум смеялся, словно они были старыми друзьями. Он отряхивал руки и ноги ото льда с легкостью человека, у которого в рукавах припасено больше силы, чем оценивалось раньше. Локи любезно стукнул своим посохом по особо неподатливому наросту на его коленях, с легкостью раскрошив его.

\- Как и ожидалось от такого воина, - задумчиво произнес Дум, из-за шлема голос прозвучал немного гулко. - Мягко разговаривает и носит здоровую палку. Я одобряю, король зимы. Ты не идиот. Дум может уважать такую силу, - легонько встряхнув плащ, чтобы сбросить с него остатки инея, он слегка повернулся к Тони, когда тот приблизился. Да и не мог он никак не заметить сияние заряженного в полную силу репульсорного передатчика в груди.

\- Железный Человек. Впечатляющая маскировка. Мои сенсоры не засекли вашего присутствия поблизости.

\- В этом плане я юркий, - он повернулся к Локи, лицо которого все еще не покидала ничуть не обеспокоенная улыбка, словно не он только что отразил внезапное нападение. И только когда он ответил на вопросительный взгляд Тони своим стальным, Тони осознал, что весь этот смех и лесть были его собственным видом поля боя. Локи, бесспорно, победил, но это не меняло того факта, что ему пришлось прибегнуть к физическим мерам. - Ты можешь хотя бы сделать вид, что ты в опасности, чтобы мне было кого пристрелить?

\- Я возьму это на заметку, - сухо ответил Локи. - Однако, я убежден, что на сегодня мы с Виктором закончили, - его тон оттеняла достаточная доля вежливой стали, из которой было очевидно, что мнение _Виктора_  на этот счет не учитывается. - Доведись мне когда-нибудь оказаться в Латверии, я надеюсь ваше гостеприимство там будет значительно теплее.

\- Разумеется, Посол. Пусть мы и небольшое государство, но мы внимательны к нашим союзникам. Подумайте над моим предложением, - Дум еще раз окинул оценивающим взглядом костюм Тони, а затем взмахнул полой плаща и направился к дверям. - Также и вам хорошего дня, мистер Старк, - выходя, бросил он через плечо.

\- Безопасной дороги домой, - пробормотал Локи, а когда двери закрылись, - несдержанная каверзная жестянка, - от громкого фырканья Тони выражение в его глазах растаяло до чего-то похожего на веселье. - Сейчас-то ты смеешься, но однажды он еще доставит нам неприятностей.

\- Он сделал тебе непристойное деловое предложение? - спросил Тони, переходя сразу к делу. Он как раз вовремя снял шлем, чтобы увидеть, как Локи выгнул бровь.

\- В некотором смысле. Он уверен, что Тора, как наследника Асгарда, отправили наблюдать за мной и моими делами. Задавая обычные вопросы, он подозревал, что я был..., - Локи, казалось, подбирает подходящее слово, - амбициозным.

Проницательно уловив то, что Локи не произнес, приближающийся к ним Тор издал короткий смешок.

\- Если бы я мог свалить все это на тебя, это уже непременно случилось бы, - он заметно дернул плечом и покачал головой. - Что еще какой-то покрытый металлом дурак мог тебе предложить?

Развеселившийся Тони положил руку на спрятанное под броней сердце и изо всех сил постарался придать себе уязвленный вид.

\- Как имеющий нечто общее с покрытым металлом дураком, я со всей честностью могу сказать, что между мной и Думом, я - несомненный вариант. У меня есть крутая функция подсветки и еще много чего, - когда хмурая линия рта Локи смягчилась, Тони добавил. - И к тому же, мои репульсоры на шестьдесят процентов более кокетливые, чем у этой атомной рыбной консервы.

Смерив взглядом сначала одного, а потом другого, Локи покачал головой и заставил посох исчезнуть. Он закинул одну руку на шею Тора, а вторую - устроил на металлическом бедре Тони и вовлек их обоих в сокрушительное полуобъятие. Ну, вроде бы это было оно. И похоже - болезненное для Тора.

\- С моим безразличным братом и отсутствующим возлюбленным, - провозгласил Локи, - я определенно ничего больше не желаю.

\- Нет уж, погодите-ка, - заспорил Тони. - Это _я_  в этих отношениях отсутствующий?

\- Безразличие! - воскликнул Тор, задавив все, что еще мог сказать Тони. - Это то пространство и контроль за всем, о которых ты просил, Локи. Я просто их тебе предоставляю.

Глаза Локи мерцали, ярко-зеленые и озорные в свете послеполуденного солнца. Тор потихоньку начал сердиться.

\- Король самому себе и посол в миры, и все же я иногда по-прежнему хочу повырывать тебе волосы, - тяжело произнес он. Он и правда выглядел расстроенным. - Не дразни меня. Я почти никогда не понимаю, когда ты говоришь серьезно, а когда нет.

Изгиб рта Локи был такой искренне теплый, что Тони почти забыл о своей встревоженности его обвинением, которое являлось неприкрытой ложью. Локи в хорошем настроении иногда был словно минное поле словесного сражения, всегда тыкающий и нападающий на таинственные слабые точки, про которые Тони даже не подозревал, что они у него и есть. Быть может, сейчас это был способ Локи пригласить его к разговору о том, как, да уж, редко они друг друга видят. Если бы только у него было время для обсуждения этого.

Перемежаясь с его мыслями, шлем Тони резко заиграл мелодию приближающихся неприятностей. Потом комм опять сработал, и счастливый голос Стива сообщил о сигнале бедствия с реки. Какая-то штуковина с металлическими щупальцами атаковала местное судно. А от щупалец ничего хорошего не жди.

\- Сейчас буду, - сказал Тони в основание шлема, поднимая его и одевая обратно на голову. Тор глянул на квинжет, потом на Локи, и тот махнул ему, чтобы он отправлялся с ними на битву, которая несомненно будет очень странной. Улыбаясь от нежданного удовольствия, Тор раскрутил Мьёльнир и так быстро взмыл в небо, что порыв ветра заставил листву завихриться вокруг костюма Тони. Он повернулся к Локи. - Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как ты спускал его с поводка?

\- Он еще не осознал, что никакого поводка _нет_ , - ответил Локи, покачав головой. - Ты разве не собираешься к ним присоединиться?

\- Как посмотреть. Насколько ты свободен после обеда?

\- Достаточно свободен.

\- Так пойдем со мной. Немного разомнешься. Сразишься вместе с Мстителями против металлического морского монстра, - Тони приподнял лицевую панель и улыбнулся. - А потом мы можем заказать разного фаст-фуда и запереться на всю ночь, - он протянул руку. - Я отвезу нас.

\- Ты почти получил меня, - ответил Локи. - Но я скорее вытерплю еще одну встречу с фон Думом, чем куда-то полечу непристойно подхваченным твоим костюмом. Иди: сражайся в своих битвах. Вечером, скорее всего, я буду в башне. Береги себя.

\- Разве я так всегда не делаю?

Локи наградил его взглядом, что говорил громче слов.

Тони запалил ботинки, чтобы они подняли его на фут или два - в самом деле, оставлять Локи ради какой-то битвы не слишком его прельщало - и только собрался захлопнуть панель и улететь, как Локи потянул его вниз и крепко поцеловал, эффективно перекрывая его языковые центры и вообще все на свете. Это было почти преступно смущающе, учитывая, как сильно Тони скучал по этому зверски голодному рту. Локи и в лучшие времена не был сторонником публичной демонстрации, но в последнее время публика - это то место, где они чаще всего видели друг друга. Поцелуй здесь, касание кожи к коже там, это только разогревало огонь и не давало ему насытиться, что, честно говоря, понемногу лишало контроля. Но жизнь - это жизнь. Обязанности. Ответственность.

Учитывая протяженность жизни Тони, у них еще будет время. Неясное будущее от этого становилось ярче, даже если настоящее приносило одни расстройства.

\- Зови, если я тебе понадоблюсь, - сказал Локи, опуская его лицевую панель. Сквозь цифровое свечение маски его лицо выглядело слегка размытым. Он всматривался в искусственную синеву, словно искал что-то знакомое, но больше не проронил ни слова.

\- Признай мои заслуги. Обадае удалось застать меня врасплох. Я уже не такой доверчивый.

Локи отвел взгляд, тихо вздыхая.

\- Да. Удачи.

Тони взмыл в небо, достигая двух милей над землей, прежде чем задумался, отчего Локи казался таки взволнованным. Он - Мститель, а Мстители - неодолимы.

Ну, чаще всего.

* * *

\- Скажу в свою защиту - никто из нас не знал, что у этой штуковины было девятое щупальце. Предполагается, что люди уважают биологическое равновесие. Господи, как же я ненавижу сумасшедших ученых.

Суровый взгляд Наташи заставил его замолчать. Хотя в действительности это было скорее красивое поджатие губ; с ракурса Тони эта недобрая серьезность превратила ее рот в бутон розы красного неодобрения и беспокойства. Тони сумел ткнуть указательным пальцем в роскошную мякоть ее нижней губы, прежде чем она поймала его руку и сжала ее. Оставленный на костяшках его пальцев поцелуй - как извинение за несвоевременную реакцию. Чушь. Кто кому сколько должен, Тони знал лучше многих. Ну и что с того, что с тех пор, как его последний раз серьезно ранили, прошло немало времени?

\- Какие повреждения? - похоже, именно глубокое чувство вины заставило голубые глаза Стива потемнеть. - Тони, прости. Я и не думал, что его сила сможет так прогнуть грудь костюма.

\- Это мне стоило бы обратить внимание, - сказал Тони, разглядывая потолок своей спальни. - Я - единственный, у кого есть куча датчиков. И потом, если верить Джарвису, там всего лишь пара сломанных ребер. Детские игры. Бывало и хуже.

\- Локи приморозит наши задницы к стене, - откровенно произнесла Наташа, укладывая руку Тони поверх одеяла из египетского хлопка. - И неважно, чья это была вина.

Разглядывая ее потемневший взгляд, прикипевший к хрустящей белизне одеяла под его рукой, Тони гадал, не из-за него ли она все это время избегает Локи. Его почти смерть, очевидное отсутствие поддержки с ее стороны. Их отношения были как у близнецов и в тоже время диаметрально противодействующие, они не оставляли Наташе и Локи иного выбора, кроме как переглядываться друг с другом через какую-то странную пропасть разделяемой неприязни и страшной привязанности. Избегала ли она Локи от того, что думала, будто он как-то будет обвинять ее в нападении Обадаи?

Тони это казалось полной ерундой. Что, однако, не делало ее неправдой. Проблема за проблемой. Все что ему было известно, это что в ночь возвращения Локи она отсутствовала специально. И хоть он и знал, что Наташа глубоко уважает и сочувствует Локи, они никогда не станут такими друзьями, которые будут пытаться разыскать друг друга. Не после страданий предыдущего раза.

\- А вообще, где Локи? - спросил Стив, оглядываясь вокруг, словно тот мог скрываться за шкафом. - Ты разве не говорил, что он сюда вернется?

\- Наверное, он занят посольскими делами, - сказал Тони, издавая стон - любому движению препятствовал взрыв боли в груди. - Остатки робота отнесли в мастерскую? Хочу его завтра разобрать.

\- Он там, внизу, но я не думаю, что с таким ранением тебе стоит много двигаться, - Тони отмахнулся от Стива.

\- Внутри я восстановлюсь за два дня, - сказал он, упираясь ладонями в кровать, чтобы подтянуться на подушках повыше. Сидеть так было чертовски больно, но, когда пытаешься спорить со Стивом, лежание на спине не прибавляет абсолютно никаких дополнительных очков. - И Локи никого не заморозит, потому что удар на себя приму я. Знаете что, до того, как Локи вернулся, вы двое никогда так сильно не заботились о моем благополучии. Не думайте, будто я не понимаю, в чем дело.

Стив нахмурился, загребая волосы рукой.

\- Эй, я всегда заботился, - сказал он с предельной искренностью. - Это Наташа тут думает, что Локи нас всех прибьет.

\- О, конечно, сделай козлом отпущения меня, - пробормотала Наташа, награждая Стива недружелюбным взглядом. - Но глупо думать, что Локи хорошо воспримет твое первое настоящее ранение с тех пор, как он вернулся, - она кинула на него язвительный взгляд. - В конце концов, он - единственный, кто три раза едва не убился, спасая тебя.

\- Вау, - выдал впечатленный Стив. - Так значит, Тони всегда был склонен к несчастным случаям?

\- Заткнись, - сказал Тони, - и оставь меня упиваться моей ужасной раной. Можно мне сюда кофе?

Словно вероломные трусы, коими они и являлись, просьбу они восприняли как удобный предлог, чтобы сбежать. Как будто Локи был каким-то неспособным к рациональному мышлению чудовищем - уж ему-то лучше всех было известно, что когда Тони хочет пойти на идиотский риск, его никак не остановить. Как например, очертя голову, спикировать на главный процессор робота-монстра со щупальцами, а потом уже сосчитать, сколько их у него. Возможно, не самая умная из его идей.

Однако, это заставило его задуматься над словами Наташи. Если Тони и был безрассудным, то Локи - ничуть ни хуже. Кто будет три раза упорно рисковать своей жизнью ради незнамо кого, не говоря уж об узнике, который случайно превратился в любовь всей его жизни? Преувеличение? Быть может. В последнее время, быть может. Они все еще отказывались обсуждать всю эту идею с помолвкой, и колец никто из них еще не преподносил. Воистину, добродетель Тони разорвана в клочья. В этом было что-то забавное.

Спустя полкружки кофе, когда Тони раздумывал над тем, что могут написать в новостях, открылась дверь спальни, впуская в комнату немного золотистого света из коридора. Когда Локи прикрыл дверь, Тони присвистнул на его непривычный силуэт.

\- Люблю образ в стиле "инкогнито". Прямо бондовский злодей, - одетый в сшитый на заказ черный костюм и темно-синюю рубашку, с завязанными в хвост на затылке волосами Локи каждым миллиметром своего тела походил на зловещего бизнесмена. Или на профессионального киллера. - Тебе не хватает лишь огромной татуировки, выглядывающей из-под рубашки. У тебя были проблемы с тем, чтобы туда пробраться?

Локи хмыкнул, сбрасывая пиджак, расстегнул манжеты и закатал рукава, обнажая усыпанные шрамами предплечья. Следующей с волос содрали резинку, густая копна черноты тяжело рассыпалась по плечам и спине. Не настолько небрежно, как у ледяного великана, но вполне близко к якобы цивилизованному миру Манхэттена. 

\- Скорее, проблемы с тем, чтобы оттуда выбраться. Я уверен, дай только возможность, и Щ.И.Т. попытается запереть меня в этом посольстве до тех пор, пока мной не пресытится каждый мировой лидер, - Локи махнул рукой на грудь Тони. - Дай мне взглянуть.

\- Вперед, - прокомментировал Тони, задирая футболку. Багровые синяки на грудной клетке не были ничем перевязаны, отчего опухшее повреждение выглядело гораздо хуже, чем есть на самом деле. - Просто не заставляй меня смеяться или чихать следующие пару дней.

Присев на край кровати, Локи легкими касаниями пробежался по самому краю синяка. На его лице отразилась странная мешанина болезненного недовольства, но донимать Тони на предмет, почему тот так глупо рисковал, он не стал. На самом деле, у него возникло впечатление, что причиной этого выражения послужило вовсе не его ранение.

\- Какая польза от умений чародея, который не может даже исцелить простенькую рану? - рот Локи скривился. - Туман, скрывающий из вида, волшебные молнии, способные пронзить самую жесткую броню, столько льда, что можно засыпать им весь город, а я не способен на такую малость, как заживить кровоподтек. И времени, которое я мог бы провести здесь, ожидая, пока ты восстанавливаешься, у меня тоже нет из-за еще одного десятка встреч, каждая из которых по важности соперничает с другой, - тихо выдохнул он, пальцы накрыли свет дугового реактора. - Раньше все было… проще. Там я находился всегда. Теперь же больше нет еженощных обходов замка, чтобы убедиться, что все находятся там, где им надлежит быть. Этот мир слишком непредсказуемый, слишком большой, чтобы я мог его контролировать. 

Тони дотянулся до него и смахнул с плеча Локи тяжелую волну волос.

\- Для небольшого синяка это слегка перебор, - он накрыл руку, устроившуюся на реакторе, своей, окончательно затушив проблески бледно-голубого света. - Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что на самом деле скучаешь по Зимнему Сердцу?

Выражение на лице Локи, еще секунду назад такое открытое и подавленное, тут же полностью захлопнулось.

\- Не будь идиотом, - упс. Локи переключил внимание за пределы спальни, его глаза устремились в неизведанную даль. - Хескамар. Сюда.

\- Только не этот мерзавец, - простонал Тони, но воздух в этот миг уже треснул и разошелся, являя зияющую брешь в пылающую бездну. В порыве пахнувшего дымом ветра сквозь нее пролетел Хескамар и забил крыльями, опускаясь на предплечье Локи. Хватка этих когтей должна была приносить боль, но Локи не издал ни звука. - Где ты был? Доводил до ручки еще нескольких классиков? 

\- Занятый и значимый, - ответил ворон. - Хескамар везде и нигде. Убивающий время и убивающий скуку. Совсем как наш принц здесь. Свобода есть пепел и… 

\- Излечи его рану, ворон, - проскрежетал Локи, подчеркнуто избегая взгляда Тони. - Хоть раз будь полезен. Позже у тебя будет время, чтобы раздражать меня.

\- Вины в этом нет, - прохрипел Хескамар. - Быть везде не в твоих силах, маленький принц. Гордость Одина, посол, чародей, зимний король, принц, брат, сын, возлюбленный, узник. И поныне узник, носишь на себе слишком много корон, слишком много лиц, - ворон широко раскрыл рот, а потом захлопнул его со щелчком. - Некогда естественный.

Кровь так быстро отхлынула от лица Локи, что Тони и впрямь смог увидеть, как побелели его губы, не оставив на лице никаких цветов, кроме теней и лихорадочного зеленого блеска в глазах. Жестокость всего того, что Хескамар только что позволил себе высказать в сторону Локи, оставила его равнодушным. Птица спрыгнула вниз и клюнула Тони прямо в раненный бок.

\- _Полегче_ , черт побери, - из клюва, ткнувшегося между ребрами, выплеснулись закручивающиеся в спираль ощущения жара и статического электричества, от которого глаза наводнили слезы. Тони стиснул зубы и ждал, когда все закончится. Больно не было, совсем, но мысль о том, чтобы самому переждать восстановление своего следующего ранения казалась все более и более привлекательной. - Я чувствую себя побитым.

\- Пусть он работает, - Локи по-прежнему не смотрел на него, однако его рука продолжала решительно прижимать Тони к матрасу с той непоколебимой силой, возможность дать волю которой ему выпадала редко. Начиная с тех пор, как он стал тем переутомленным политиком, который ненавидит свою работу… или о чем там болтал Хескамар. Слишком много лиц, слишком много корон. Сколь тяжелое бремя взвалил на себя Локи, чтобы сделать все одним махом? Чтобы стать всем одним махом? 

Когда спустя несколько долгих секунд гудение у его бока утихло, Тони согнал птицу, одернул футболку вниз и так резко сел, что движение заставило его удивленно заморгать. Он определенно был вылечен, однако не ожидал неожиданного головокружения. 

\- Неблагодарный, - прокаркал Хескамар, взъерошив перья, и перелетел на комод, стоящий в другом конце комнаты. Тони его проигнорировал, взамен он придвинулся к Локи и развернул того за плечи, чтобы должным образом заглянуть в его лицо.

Локи не захотел встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Чем я стал, - медленно начал он, - что теперь тоскую по такому месту? По своему собственному кошмару, по своей тюрьме? - он покачал головой, на челюсти слабо дернулись мускулы. - Хескамар всегда забывает свое место. Ты вовсе не должен был… 

\- Я тоже скучаю по нему, - перебил его Тони, скользнув ногами по кровати и усаживаясь бок о бок с Локи. На его руке остались неглубокие царапины, оставленные когтями ворона. - Господи, как же я по нему скучаю. Спокойные обыденные дни вне света прожекторов.

\- И ты в поле зрения, - сказал Локи, пристально вглядываясь сквозь балконные двери. - Я всегда мог тебя найти. Слушать тебя. Наблюдать, как ты работаешь с горном. Ты никогда от меня не отдалялся, даже когда я ничего не хотел так сильно, как больше никогда не видеть твоего лица. Постоянно преследовал меня ради тайн, объяснений, разговоров, взаимодействия, изобретая любые способы, чтобы добиться своего. 

\- С твоих слов кажется, что я был по-настоящему назойливым.

\- Ты таким и _был_ , - сказал Локи, но уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. - И я с неутолимой жаждой упивался тобой. Даже когда я хотел сбежать от сверкающего интереса в твоих глазах, я все равно остался, - бледная ладонь приобняла Тони за талию, притягивая его поближе к боку Локи. - Да, я скучаю по Зимнему Сердцу. Я скучаю… по тебе в Зимнем Сердце. Мир тогда был спокойнее. 

Грустная мысль, но Тони не мог отрицать, что она была неправдой. От них здесь столько всего требовалось, а времени, чтобы делать то, что они хотят, давалось так мало. Мстители, Щ.И.Т., обязанности Локи как посла, СМИ, мир… совсем несложно соскучиться по Зимнему Сердцу, но те дни прошли. Прошли более чем два года назад. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы жить прошлым.

Хескамар разразился своим долгим ломаным смехом. 

\- Гордые тупицы. Думаете, что на ваших плечах лежит весь мир. Крупицы песка, мнящие себя горами, - Хескамар раскинул крылья во всю ширь, кончики перьев засветились золотым сиянием. - Пускай громовержец примет на себя бремя ответственности. Пускай хотя бы на время на стражу встанут силы Асгарда. Хескамар к твоим услугам. 

Не надо было обладать гениальным интеллектом Тони, чтобы осознать, что предлагает им Хескамар. Но за столь короткое время раскрылось слишком многое, и Локи так сильно ссутулился - Тони почти видел волчью шкуру, щекочущую его уши, тень рогов на стене. Птица вполне может быть права, и само предложение было заманчивым, но еще до того, как Тони поднялся с кровати, он уже знал, как все закончится.

\- Домой возврата нет*, - процитировал Тони, подходя к комоду и сгоняя оттуда ворона. Погасив золотистый свет, Хескамар взмыл в воздух; там, где он сидел, когти оставили глубокие прорези. Вот же засранец. - Во всяком случае, не сегодня.

\- Подожди.

Хескамар, выдернутый из своего всегдашнего бегства сквозь портал, тяжело забил крыльями. Взамен он ударился об стеклянную балконную дверь и отскочил от нее, без умолку сыпая ругательствами на по крайней мере трех языках, никогда не возникавших на Земле. Он ковылял по полу как оглушенный цыпленок, пока не приблизился к Локи достаточно, чтобы клюнуть того в голень.   
Локи даже не стал смотреть, нанес ли ворон какие-нибудь повреждения, он только слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Тони потемневшими от искусственного освещения глазами.

\- Так ты скучаешь по нему?

Раздумывая над ответом, Тони потер большим пальцем выцарапанные выемки и вздохнул.

\- Я скучаю по хорошей компании и месту, куда можно было сбежать. Этим местом для меня было Зимнее Сердце, - уронив руки с комода, он приблизился к Локи, который наблюдал за ним, что-то молча обдумывая. - К тому же, там я встретил самого <i>очаровательного </i>парня. Он был высокий и мрачный, и напугал меня до дрожи в коленках, когда мы встретились в первый раз. 

Локи притянул его к себе и бережно приобнял руками, когда Тони устроился на его бедрах, упираясь в матрас коленками. Один короткий рывок отправил его прямо на колени принца, сидевшего перед ним с застывшим лицом - принца, который не отрывал глаз от изгиба его ключицы, уходящего под футболку. Зрелище, за которым Тони нравилось наблюдать.

\- Ты хорошо скрывал свой страх, - тихо сказал Локи, кидая на него быстрый взгляд. - Я припоминаю, что даже тогда я ощущал, что прежде ты уже был во власти кого-то еще, - к шее Тони прикоснулись теплые губы, пощекотав ее словно крылья мотылька. - Это был вызов, который меня и подтолкнул. Весь этот страх… а ты смотрел мне прямо в глаза и отважился потребовать, чтобы я оставил тебя. 

После первого вздрагивания под собой Тони подумал, что Локи просто стряхивает старые воспоминания… а может быть, пытается забыть те давно минувшие, наполненные недовольством дни. Но вот лоб, крепко прижимавшийся к его плечу, слегка отклонился назад, словно между ними что-то возникло. Взору явились толстые изогнутые рога цвета слоновой кости, взметнувшиеся над черными волосами. Кожа под руками Тони стала леденящей. Дыхание Локи как всегда было странно теплым, но когда он поднял голову, Тони не поскупился на мурашки, которые оно пустило по его телу. 

\- Я вроде как рад, - сказал Тони, прикладывая руку к прохладной синей линии челюсти Локи. Рельефные отметины петляли по коже, как тропинке на карте, уходя под рубашку на ту территорию, по которой Тони скучал последние несколько недель. - Что ты оставил меня, я имею в виду.

\- Не совершай ошибок, Тони Старк, - сказал Локи, каждая нота его голоса - такая же прерывистая и хриплая, как и тогда, когда он раздавался в коридорах Зимнего Сердца. - Это ты - тот, кто оставил меня. В здравом уме, живым, заинтересованным, пойманным, надеющимся и воодушевленным. Ты оставил меня, даже когда я ничего так не хотел на свете, как махнуть на себя рукой и все забыть.

\- Ну, а теперь ты говоришь так, словно я герой какой-то, - склонившись, Тони поцеловал холодные губы, слегка подталкивая его, чтобы он откинулся на матрас. Рот Тони завис всего лишь в нескольких миллиметрах от острых разоблаченных улыбкой Локи зубов, и он прошептал. - Продолжай в том же духе.

Локи милостиво оказал ему эту услугу, но не на словах. Его рот был несколько занят другими вещами, от которых, по совести говоря, Тони никак не мог не быть в восторге. Особенно когда когтистые пальцы устроились на его талии и что-то там потянули, а следом он увидел, как его пояс пролетел через полкомнаты. Тони едва заметил недовольное ворчание и вспышку света, когда Хескамар неохотно ретировался. 

\- Джарвис, запри дверь, - удалось выдавить Тони, его горла коснулось теплое дыхание. - Никаких прерываний, если только это не касается…, - он почувствовал, как бедра легонько царапнули когтями, - …ладно, ладно, вообще никаких прерываний. Будь добр, включи кондиционер и приглуши свет до двадцати процентов.  
Миг спустя Джарвис выполнил его просьбы, после чего Локи с любопытством нахмурился в полутьме, попутно меняя их положение на кровати и глядя вверх на вентиляционное отверстие, откуда на них теперь лился прохладный воздух.

\- Это совсем не похоже на сквозняк в замке, - сказал Локи, вставая над ним на колени. Его рубашка истлела в сиянии золотого и зеленого света, - но попытка воссоздать обстановку доставляет мне удовольствие. Какая жалость, что у нас нет камина. Может, мне устроить снежный шторм?

\- И пусть все вокруг прознают, чем мы тут занимаемся? - голос Тони прозвучал приглушенно, Локи стягивал с него через голову футболку. - Я совершенно не против. 

\- В следующий раз, - пообещал Локи, перехватывая руки Тони и укладывая их на пояс своих - честно, _идеально_  пошитых - брюк. - Когда у меня будет больше терпения. 

Поскольку аргументы против были исчерпаны, дальше все развивалось просто прекрасно. Через десять секунд перед Тони предстал ледяной великан, одетый лишь в прохладную синюю кожу, а через пятнадцать - _много-много_  квадратных миллиметров этой самой кожи, прижимающейся к нему. Локи свободно опустился на него, больше не переживая, что его вес может быть тяжел - теперь Тони достаточно силен, чтобы его выдержать. Чуть приподняв бедра, он услышал скрип молнии джинсов, а следующий миг, словно в волшебном фокусе, их отправили в полет вслед за ремнем. Выражение потемневших красных глаз Локи было в равной доле голодным и заинтересованным.

\- Я тебе больше нравлюсь в таком виде. Холодный, синий, осторожничающий из-за когтей и рогов, когда раздеваю тебя, - распластав пальцы, Локи провел рукой широкую неторопливую линию от шеи Тони, через его грудь, вокруг краев реактора, пощекотал сосок, который попался на пути этой морозной тропинки, которой он размечал кожу Тони. 

Где-то в глубине горла перехватило дыхание, когда Локи под взглядом Тони опустил голову, после прогалины холода чувствительной коже его рот показался ошеломляюще теплым. Несомненно, физиология ледяных великанов была чем-то совершенно иным. Локи повторил путь, пройденный своей рукой, пока ему не пришлось подвинуться на кровати назад, а потом его подбородок как на подушке устроился на теплом участке кожи под пупком Тони. Как и следовало ожидать, именно здесь Локи и решил сделать перерыв, оставляя требующую внимания часть организма Тони упираться в гладкий столб его шеи. Стряхнув с себя плотный туман, который окутал мысли, Тони осознал, что от него ждут ответа. Как будто это действительно был вопрос. 

\- Я знаю, так тебе становится немного сложнее, - признал Тони, пробегаясь кончиком пальца по краю рога, кружа вокруг основания, где слоновая кость становилась синевой. Глаза Локи медленно закрылись. - Но также я знаю, что пока ты не сбросишь это свое волшебное лицо, меня не покидает ощущение, что ты воскрес не конца. Если ты не заметил, я нахожу значительное удовлетворение в своей работе, - погладив пальцем по краю брови Локи, он сказал. - Знаешь, ты, похоже, тоже не возражаешь против моих шрамов и света, пробивающегося сквозь грудную клетку, но я замечаю, как ты иногда смотришь на мои глаза. 

Локи распахнул свои, его брови слегка надвинулись друг на друга. Глубокий красный цвет его пристального взгляда так отличался от зеленого, который Тони привык видеть последние несколько недель, но он же принес ему воспоминания об огорченной надежности и старой силе. И о снеге. О снеге и о камне, и о свете камина. Для него эти красные глаза означали дом.

А его собственный, быть может, таковым уже и не являлся.

\- Я давно привык, что мои слова оставляют отметины, но не к тому, что их оставят мои деяния, - опираясь на предплечья, Локи подтянулся и поцеловал запястье Тони, и скользнул по его телу вверх, пока локти не уперлись в матрас рядом с плечами Тони. Накрывшие его ресницы губы были невыносимо нежными, какими-то более выразительными теперь, когда Тони обладал новоприобретенной долговечностью и силой. - Но иногда я задумываюсь, не будешь ли ты однажды презирать меня за то, что я обрек тебя на такую долгую жизнь. Не взглянешь ли ты в зеркало на свои глаза и не пожалеешь, что я все это сделал. Разве они не кажутся тебе чуждыми? 

Тони взглянул на Локи, наблюдая за игрой эмоций, пересекающих его лицо. Они были слабыми, тщательно скрываемыми, но он уловил их своими золотыми глазами, теми самыми, про которые Локи интересуется, не жалеет ли он. Как он может жалеть о спасении своей жизни?

Подавшись к нему, Тони глубоко поцеловал Локи, судорожно втянул воздух через нос, когда Локи приоткрыл рот, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. Рука с растопыренными длинными пальцами для устойчивости уперлась в подушку рядом с головой Тони. Локи пах как мыло и снег, и кожа, хоть он и не носил ее на себе последний час. Этот запах прилип к его волосам и плечам - запах зимы и пропитанной маслом шкуры. А под ним была холодная кожа и теплый рот, который Тони искал с той несдержанностью, о которой он не мог позволить себе думать последние две недели.

\- Время на сожаление будет потом, - сказал Тони, даже не пытаясь утаить исказившую голос надломленность. Бедра Локи потерлись о его, неспешно изгибаясь волной. - Но если ты думаешь, что я буду ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь, тебе придется прождать этого чертовски долго.

\- У нас есть время, - сказал Локи в его рот, и эти слова прозвучали как обещание. - А сейчас, Тони Старк, мне бы больше хотелось, чтобы ты воспользовался своими руками с большей пользой, - его рот слегка скривился. - С моими когтями все становится труднее.

\- Оправдания, одни оправдания. 

С Локи его никогда не покидало ощущение первого раза. Да, конечно, Тони уже прикасался руками и губами ко всему его телу, целуя бледные рельефные линии и проводя по гладкой синей коже мозолистыми пальцами, чувствуя, как исходящий от нее озноб пускает по его рукам и груди мурашки. Да, конечно, он знал, какова эта кожа - от изгиба шеи до возвышенности колена - на вкус. Но каждый раз, когда он наблюдал, как от удивительного удовольствия закрываются его глаза, каждый раз, когда желудок подпрыгивал от легкого прикосновения его пальцев, это ощущалось по-новому. И было так просто уступить порыву изучать, чувствуя, как Локи реагирует так, словно его кожа к нему еще не привыкла. К коже этого ледяного великана прикасались не так часто, как следовало бы, но у Тони впереди были годы и годы, чтобы все наверстать. 

Не то чтобы Локи просто предоставил ему свободу действий, покорный и расслабленный. Те дни закончились в зачарованных стенах и в иллюзии темницы. Нет, теперь здесь были красные дорожки от легкого касания когтей, выводящих свои собственные линии поверх кожи Тони, и слабые синяки, отмечающие любимые местечки Локи, на которых надо обязательно задержаться и попробовать на вкус. Сила его рук нашла себе идеальное применение, он растянулся на спине и приподнял бедра Тони, притягивая к себе, чтобы тот оседлал его, когда стало совсем невмоготу, а простыни покрылись морозной коркой, незамеченной и инстинктивной, тут же растрескавшейся от их синхронных движений, когда они в стремительном барабанном ритме подавались друг к другу и разделялись, руки Локи поднимали Тони вверх и вниз, а бедра двигались в отчаянных размахах, когда хотелось все больше и больше. 

Как в первый раз почувствовалось, когда голова Локи откинулась на подушки, его руки вцепились в талию Тони и удерживали того на месте, пока мороз рисовал вдоль его боков кружевные паутинки; крошечные хрупкие рисунки, которые мигом таяли, когда пропитывались его теплом. Это было послабление его сил, доверчивый сброс контроля, который они оба признали всего лишь одним разделенным взглядом. Так что Локи просто стряхнул с когтей влагу, а Тони уткнулся пылающим лицом в свод шеи Локи, так тяжело вздыхая, словно воздух внутри него преодолел несколько миль. 

Какое-то мгновение они просто существовали в тишине, дышали, прильнув друг к другу, пока ленивые пальцы путались в длинных волосах и прижимались к теплой коже. И это было так близко к тому абсолютному покою, с которым Тони впервые столкнулся многие и многие месяцы назад. 

Когда наступит утро, Локи продолжит свою непрерывную вереницу встреч и поездок по всему миру, свои внезапные вылеты и длительное отсутствие. Конечно, это означало, что стоит попытаться ценить каждый миг, но…

\- Назови это послеоргазменой негой, или двумя неделями сдерживаемой сексуальной неудовлетворенности, растраченной за полчаса, - пробормотал Тони в холодный пульс, колотящийся в уголок его рта, - но это было так хорошо, что я не думаю, что мне нравится идея выпустить тебя из этой спальни в течение пяти следующих дней.

\- Какая жалость, - сказал Локи, его лицо склонилось в тусклом верхнем свете. Воздух кондиционера перепутал его волосы, они щекотали нос Тони и грозили заставить чихнуть. - А я надеялся отправиться в путешествие. 

\- Нет. Куда?

\- Обратно.

Глаза Тони распахнулись во всю ширь.

\- _Обратно_ … обратно?

\- Вполне возможно, что Хескамар предложил способ убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, так сказать, - отодвинувшись от Тони, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, Локи слабо улыбнулся. - Разве такая запасная операционная база не пригодится Мстителям? Быть может, единственная, кто признает лишь тех, кто достоин ее заграждений? 

Тони так долго пялился на Локи, что тот сдержанно прочистил горло и продолжил, в глазах поблескивал смех.

\- Быть может, именно цитадель из льда и снега, охраняемая волками, столь свирепыми и сильными, что они могут прокусить сквозь железо и сталь. В конце концов, любая земля, затронутая силой ларца, по праву принадлежит мне. Одину определенно в ней больше нет пользы, - длинные пальцы одной руки неспешно вывели пять стелющихся линий вдоль спины Тони. - И конечно, нам нужно будет как следует ее подготовить… на попытку могут уйти недели, даже если планы сработают гладко. Тор позаботится о моих дипломатических делах со Щ.И.Т.ом, но…, - он смерил Тони осторожным взглядом, - отчасти это отложит наши планы. Так или иначе, но три мира затаили дыхание, ожидая хоть каких-то намеков о наших намерениях. 

Да, точно. Свадьба. Свадьбы, во множественном числе, поскольку по некоторым причинам, договорам и законам, которые они развивали между Асгардом, Землей и Ётунхеймом, еще предстояло включить в себя освещенное веками правило “сказал, значит сделаю”, в котором Тони находил много личной ценности. Три месяца назад это казалось волнующей общественно-политической возможностью. А в последние дни Тони обнаружил, что больше ни с кем не хочет делиться. Весь остальной мир видел Локи чаще, чем он сам. 

\- Напомни мне, для чего нам нужно превращать ее в большой спектакль?

\- Не нужно, - откровенно сказал Локи. - Но именно ты первый внес это предложение. 

\- Я ожидал, что ты меня проигнорируешь, - возразил Тони. - Как сделал бы любой другой.

Возможно, это было слишком умаляющим его собственное достоинство, похожим на жалость к самому себе, осужденную резким молчанием Локи. И определенно чересчур честным. Тони все еще раздумывал о том, чтобы такого сказать, чтобы сменить тему разговора, когда грудь Локи качнулась в глубоком вздохе.

\- Позволь мне прояснить: с бумагой или без нее, с церемонией или без нее, с выполнением всех требований, которые хотят от нас эти толпы политических болванов, или без них, я все равно принадлежу тебе. Зимнее Сердце принадлежит тебе. У тебя даже есть Асгард, благодаря тому эффекту, который оказало на тебя яблоко, - перевернувшись на бок, Локи отодвинул Тони, чтобы их глаза смогли встретиться. - Но только чтобы получить возможность расхаживать среди своих людей, как Ётунов, так и Асгардцев, и говорить всем, что никто из них не может к тебе прикоснуться? Этого я могу подождать хоть век. Мне все равно, как и когда. Я хочу тебя, Тони Старк. Позволь мне оставить тебя себе.

\- Я думал, что это я - тот, кто оставляет тебя, - сказал Тони и прочистил внезапно перехватившее горло. - Если мы… если мы будем здесь вдаваться в детали. Но, вне всяких сомнений, да. Завтра или через двадцать лет, для меня это не имеет значения. Законность ничего не изменит. Ты уже заполучил меня. 

Локи улыбнулся, позволив показаться вершине клыка.

\- Хорошо, - просто сказал он, текучим движением усаживаясь на кровати. К несчастью, один из его рогов пронзил подушку, на которой он спал, и та поднялась вместе с ним, болтаясь на бежевой вершине как пухлый стяг завоевателя. - Проклятье. Сними это с меня.

Тони же слишком сильно смеялся, чтобы подчиниться. За что и получил подушкой, как только Локи удалось снять ее самому, но даже с полным ртом латекса он все равно считал, что это стоило зрелища раздраженного темно-синего румянца, вспыхнувшего на щеках Локи. Так неожиданно здорово узнать, что он все еще может растерять всю свою напыщенность за каких-то тридцать секунд. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - в конце концов сказал Тони, выглядывая из-за собственного подушечного щита. - Прости, что смеялся над твоим негоже одетым рогом. Ты - ужасающий ледяной великан-король, и я трепещу перед тобой.

\- Нет, трепетание случилось пятнадцать минут назад, - резко возразил Локи, возлагая ладони на грудь Тони. - Но да, я воистину ужасающий. А теперь одевайся, пока я не подвесил тебя на своих рогах. Нам предстоит подготовка к путешествию, - разошедшаяся из-под рук Локи волшебная волна оставила Тони покалывающее, но с ног до головы чистое от пота и следов секса тело. Волшебный душ, готово. Кое-кто торопится.

\- Мы отправляемся прямо сейчас?

\- Прямо сейчас.

\- Клинт и Наташа нас прибьют.

На это замечание Локи ненадолго застыл, но в конечном счете покачал головой и продолжил тянуться к своей одежде.

\- Капитан Роджерс никогда не отпустит трех Мстителей на такой долгий срок, который понадобится, чтобы укрепить наши планы. Так что пускай они ругаются на него, - зачесывая волосы за спину, Локи коротко пожал плечами. - Я бы предпочел на какое-то время оставить тебя только для себя. 

С такой постановкой вопроса поспорить было сложно, да и он был прав, решил Тони, хватая джинсы и, подпрыгивая, натянул их на себя. Они были слегка тесноваты на заднице, но судя по заинтересованному взгляду Локи стало ясно, что это только добавляло галочку в колонку с плюсами. Наташа абсолютно поймет, но Клинт почти наверняка закатит истерику, и даже все изготовленные на заказ луки в мире его не подбодрят. Мысль оставила Тони слабый виноватый укол, он закончил одеваться и оглядел комнату с пониманием, что на этот раз у него действительно есть возможность собрать с собой сумку.

\- Иди поговори со Стивом, - предложил Тони. - Вытяни из него мой пропуск на выход отсюда, а я пока соберу кое-какие вещи, которые ты засунешь в свое волшебное багажное отделение.

\- Не забудь, что твои устройства там работать не будут, - предупредил его Локи, однако несколькими широкими шагами добрался до двери. - Нам потребуется умение моей матери, чтобы изменить те чары, и я не думаю, что ее путешествие из Асгарда так необходимо только для того, чтобы ты мог писать сообщения полковнику Роудсу, - он вышел за дверь, в то время как Тони все еще раздумывал о способах обойти волшебные помехи. Их игра “В слова с друзьями” только начинала разгораться. 

\- _Сэр, могу я сообщить Пеппер о вашем грядущем отпуске? Ее несомненно заинтересует ваше возвращение в Зимнее Сердце. Я уверен, если она прослышит об этом через слухи, вы навлечете на себя ее гнев._

\- Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, какими странными я нахожу ваши отношения?

\- _Несколько раз, сэр._

\- Да? Ну ладно. Сообщи ей, - Тони подумал об этом. - А на самом деле, почему бы тебе не отправиться к ее порогу? Твое тело было готово еще несколько недель назад. Используй его. 

Джарвис молчал так долго, что Тони подумал, будто он завис. Что было невозможно.

\- _Благодарю вас, сэр. Я уверен, что Пеппер это одобрит._

\- Этого все еще не одобряю я, - сказал он, чувствуя необходимость проворчать ради приличия. - Ты ловкий дьявол.

Следующие полчаса он, руководствуясь указаниями Джарвиса, провел, запихивая туалетные принадлежности и одежду в плотную спортивную сумку. В нее отправились практичная обувь и носки, а еще несколько толстых свитеров, которые, он не был уверен, носил ли вообще когда-нибудь. Обязательно нужны щетка для волос и гребень вместе с маникюрными ножницами. Незначительные вещицы, о которых он два года назад мечтал внутри той огромной спальни. 

Тони как раз застегивал молнию на сумке, когда она испарилась у него из-под рук. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Локи, прислонившегося к дверному проему. Из-за его плеча выглядывал Стив, на его лице царило смирившееся и немного ошеломленное выражение. 

\- Завтра утром, - сухо сказал Локи, - мы отправляемся. Твой капитан хорошо торгуется.

\- Мне просто нужно время, чтобы подготовиться, - возразил Стив, обходя Локи и входя в комнату. - Для команды Тони и его костюмы - бесценны. Не говоря уж о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы Тор начал делить свое время между Мстителями и _твоей_  работой. Я не против того, чтобы это устроить, но мне нужно больше, чем пятиминутное уведомление, - он бросил взгляд на Тони и дернул плечом. - Прости, Тони. Это слишком много, чтобы справиться за раз.

\- Звучит справедливо, - Тони раздумывал об этом какой-то миг. - Для дежурств привлеки пока Пеппер, а потом заткни ею брешь, которую я оставлю в воздушной поддержке. Ее костюм построен для защиты, и хоть она и не признается, но она умирает от восторга, когда выводит его на прогулку. Джарвис присмотрит за ней.

Стив выглядел пораженным.

\- Это… не такая уж и плохая идея.

\- Ага, гений, помнишь? - Тони был слегка доволен завистливой улыбкой, которой его наградили. Полностью сдавшись, Стив издал долгий вздох поражения и попросту притянул его к себе для крепких объятий.

\- Не уходи слишком надолго, иначе я уведу у тебя Роудса, - через плечо Стива Тони увидел, как сильно нахмурился Локи в дурашливой ревности. - Береги себя.

\- И ты тоже, сержант Безопасность.

\- Капитан, - поправил Стив со вздохом, отодвигая его. - По этому я скучать не буду. С последним виноватым взглядом Стив предоставил их самим себе и их планам, вполне вероятно, отправляясь поплакаться перед сном. Тони был достаточно эгоистичным, чтобы на это надеяться. Особенно, если он намекает на то, чтобы украсть у него Роуди.

Локи со щелчком закрыл дверь и потянулся - длинный, худой и синий. Его вздох был чистым удовольствием, когда он приблизился к Тони. 

\- Значит, на рассвете.

На рассвете, молча вторил ему Тони, протягивая руки, чтобы притянуть Локи поближе.

Возвращение в Зимнее Сердце. Они прошли полный круг, и будет интересно увидеть, что изменилось под давлением времени. Как изменились они. Быть может, они даже смогут заделать огромную дыру в спальне Локи в западном крыле…

\- Обадая, - внезапно сказал Тони, вскинув голову. - _Костюм_  Обадаи. Он все еще там?

Локи колебался, стоя напротив него.

\- Костюм, да, могу предположить, что он по-прежнему там, - осторожно произнес он. - Что касается его останков, они отправились волкам. Учитывая, в какой ярости они были из-за убитой им родни, я сомневаюсь, что мы найдем хотя бы клочок одежды.

\- Хорошо, - зевнул Тони. - Думаю, я смогу использовать дуговой реактор костюма и провода, чтобы создать в замке локальную энергетическую систему.

Он еще долго строил планы после того, как они отправились в постель, перебирал идеи о том, как можно модернизировать замок без изменения его видимых частей. Мысль, чтобы установить в солнечной комнате кучу мониторов и устройств, воспроизводящих 3D, была отметена прочь как богохульство. Есть и другие пути, чтобы дополнить замок. Сотни и сотни путей.

Тони так и уснул, раздумывая о них.

Проекты.

Он всегда мог быть уверен, что Зимнее Сердце обеспечит его ими.

* * *

Сквозь портал, который Хескамар создал на крыше, ветер вымел сноп снега и принес им запах зимы. Через него Тони смог увидеть черную железную арку замковых ворот, все также сломанных и выгнутых вовнутрь в своем последнем штурме. 

Локи рядом с ним был напряжен и молчалив, его руки прятались под складками плаща. Старые привычки, другая одежда. Больше он не носил лохмотьев, но полотно зелени, что свисало поверх черной кожи, было знакомым зрелищем.

\- После тебя, - сказал Тони, когда момент затянулся. Локи моргнул, рога слегка качнулись, когда он кивнул. - Или я могу пойти.

\- Я в порядке, - слова были едва ли не резкими. Локи не был в порядке. - Последний раз, когда я стоял в тени этих ворот, я видел их как моего тюремщика, - его глаза задумчиво сузились. - А теперь они выглядят хрупкими. Идем?

Тони просто схватил Локи за руку, и прежде чем тот успел придумать долгую историю, которая поможет ему отсрочить дальнейшее, шагнул сквозь птичий портал. Сильный рывок втянул их обоих и выплюнул навстречу завихряющимся зимним ветрам. Пальцы Локи так крепко стиснулись вокруг его, что удивительно, что они ничего не сломали. Силы яблока. Потрясающе.

Но пока дыхание Локи явно не перехватило в горле, Тони не осознавал, что эта хватка была не из-за их резкого появления здесь, а от того, что он увидел, когда они пересекли миры. В выбеленном пейзаже его красные глаза сияли ярко, их цвет оживлялся слабым сиянием солнечного света, льющегося сквозь облака.

\- Ты только посмотри на это, - выдохнул Тони, прикипая взглядом к виду замка сквозь покореженные ворота. - Охренеть.

Впереди, за длинным мостом из дерева и камня, каждое окно замка пылало светом фонарей и пламенем свечей. Свет превратил темный и унылый пейзаж во что-то уютное, во что-то, что можно было назвать прибежищем и домом. Снег больше не представлял для них угрозы. В сверкающих среди деревьев волчьих глазах больше не было голода. Пока они приближались к замку, когтистые ветви уже не цеплялись за их одежду или волосы. Даже ветер не впивался в них, а ластился нежным шепотом, как ласковое предупреждение о приближающемся снежном шторме, и подталкивал их к открытым дверям замка. 

\- Это…, - Локи склонил голову набок и отвернулся, явно взволнованный и отчаянно пытающий это скрыть. - Кто все это сделал?

Хескамар за их спинами издал каркающий смешок и забил крыльями, закрывая портал и на бреющей волне устремился к замку. Тони все еще следил за расправленным клином его хвоста, когда в нескольких шагах впереди кто-то бесцеремонно прочистил горло. Голова Локи резко развернулась.

\- Ты же не думал, - сказала Наташа, выступая из тени дерева, на ней было надето знакомое синее платье, - что можешь провернуть это без _меня_ , не так ли? - длинные рыжие волосы были распущены, ветер трепал их вокруг нее. А когда она улыбнулась, лукавая и самодовольная, и такая счастливая от того, что вернулась назад, ее зеленые глаза засияли, как нефрит. Тони знал это чувство.

\- Вероломство, - мягко прорычал Локи, но улыбка Наташи стала только шире. - Ты - причина, почему Роджерс нас задержал.

\- Мы, - произнес другой голос, уже посмеивающийся над собственной сноровкой. С дерева рядом с ними свалился Клинт Бартон, с тяжелым стуком приземляясь на снег. Через его плечо висел лук. - Хескамар трещит быстрее, чем обдолбанный информатор. Две недели каникул, любезность от Фьюри, - в ответ на оцепеневший взгляд Локи Клинт пожал плечами и спросил. - Ты что, думал, будто мы позволим тебе отправится домой без нас? 

\- Домой, - повторил Локи, его голос прозвучал так, словно он вот-вот достигнет предела своей прочности. - Домой?

Наташа чуть приподняла свою юбку и пошла к нему через снег, демонстрируя черные кожаные ботинки со шнуровкой, показавшиеся из-под промокшего подола ее платья. Ее глаза не отрывались от Локи, и в первый раз с тех пор, как все они воссоединились, она смотрела на него с самой настоящей теплотой. Быть может, это холод заставил ее показаться наружу. 

\- Согласись с этим, Локи. Ты сделал из нас семью, - она чуть-чуть развела руки.

\- Это не я, - сказал Локи, взглянув на Тони и опять возвращаясь обратно к Наташе. Но он все равно потянулся вперед и привлек к себе Наташу, длинные руки обвили ее небольшую фигуру и крепко-крепко стиснули. - Ты бессовестная подлиза. Вы должны быть семьей.

Наташа лишь прыснула в его броню, слабо хлопнув его по спине. Тони пришлось сначала отвести от них взгляд, а потом уже он позволил себе прочувствовать все в полной мере. Семья? Да, вполне возможно. Объединенная горсткой заклинаний, снежным штормом и возможностью внести в жизнь перемены, которые предназначались для чего-то большего, чем эгоистичная, мелкая нажива. Зимнее Сердце повлияло на всех них.

Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, когда теплая рука приобняла его за талию, а на плечо пристроилась на отдых голова. Клинт размашисто обвел рукой зрелище пейзажа, раскинувшегося вокруг сияющего замка.

\- Здорово вернуться обратно, чувак.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Ага, так и есть.

\- Но ты все равно убит пятью разными способами за то, что пытался уйти без меня.

Тони был спасен от попытки придумать себе оправдание, которое не слишком сильно вовлечет Локи, когда Наташа разомкнула их болезненные объятия и схватила его руку, потянув к снежной насыпи, ведущей к воротам. Восстановив равновесие настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно, Тони вцепился в руку Локи, и они вместе заскользили вниз по склону.

\- Давайте. Мы всю ночь разжигали все эти свечи. Ох, и вот, - Наташа порыскала в глубоком кармане юбки, - я нашла его в бальном зале, - она передала ему древний на вид железный ключ.

Тони осторожно принял его в руки. 

\- Мой ключ от оружейной, - сказал он, изумленный. - Блин, я думал, что эта штука пропала навсегда, - он запихал его в карман, пока Локи не смог забрать его у него, тем самым зарабатывая себе неуверенный взгляд.

\- Он твой, - напомнил ему Локи и мазнул по щеке Тони тыльной стороной когтя, смахивая снежинку. - Как и многое другое, что принадлежит мне.

\- Ты всегда говорил, что я жадный, - сказал Тони, перехватывая руку у своей щеки, - но если ты не заметил, тогда я все-таки отдал тебе кое-что свое взамен. В те времена оно слонялось без дела, не совсем хорошо справлялось со своим назначением, но работало, - он улыбнулся. - Быть может, не самая справедливая сделка, но это все, что у меня было.

\- Эта сделка была… более чем справедливая, - ответил Локи, и очертания его тела окутало волной света.

На удивление Тони выделили один лишь миг, а потом черную броню и сегменты золота и серебра смыло с тела Локи, раскрывая обнаженный синий торс с наброшенной на плечи тяжелой волчьей шкурой, скрепленной зазубренным кусочком кожи. Плащ пропал, как и все его пышное убранство. Вместо него на нем были штаны из поношенной кожи, низко сидящие на напряженных мышцах, рельефные линии которых Тони мог проследить даже с закрытыми глазами. Это был Локи… Локи из Зимнего Сердца, дикий и грозный, такой же, каким он предстал перед Тони в самый первый день. 

\- Никогда не забывай, что впервые ты познакомился именно с этим обликом, - тихо сказал Локи, от воспоминания его голос загрубел. - Ибо я не забуду никогда.

Где-то рядом с воротами по-волчьи присвистнул Клинт, но прервался, поморщившись, когда следом раздался глухой звук удара. Наташа.

Тони подался вперед и провел руками по обнаженным предплечьям Локи, подушечки его пальцев потерли старые шрамы - бледные отметины, оставленные когтями, впивающимися в наручи, которые все никак не снимались. Сейчас их _не было_ , и жизнь продолжалась.

Больше Зимнее Сердце ни для кого не было тюрьмой. 

\- Ну что, домой? - спросил Тони, указывая подбородком на ворота, ведущие прямиком в объятия замка.

Локи мягко вздохнул, но ясный взгляд красных глаз, которые перевели на каменные шпили и темневшие вдали деревянные двери, переполняли маячащие впереди возможности, а не одинокие воспоминания.

\- Пойдемте уже, я себе член отморозил, - позвал их Клинт, прыгая с ноги на ногу и подчистую разрушая весь момент. Наташа схватила его за бедро и руку, пригибая к земле, чтобы после закинуть его на плечо. С прямой спиной и перекинутым через плечо кричащим лучником Наташа беззаботно промаршировала через ворота. Какое-то время Локи наблюдал за тем, как они идут к замку, а потом, словно это было самой естественной вещью в мире, рассмеялся.

\- Да, - наконец произнес он. - Мы идем домой. Снова.

Последовав за шпионкой и ее лучником, он прошли через искореженные ворота и направились к дружественным огням замка. В облаках над головой прорезалась небольшая прогалина, сквозь которую на мост, указывая им путь, упали лучи ослепительного солнечного света. 

Путь до дверей был _действительно_  долог.

\- Итак, - небрежно начал Тони, - ты будешь меня переносить?

Локи наградил его странным взглядом.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, знаешь, технически это порог. Я мог бы позвать Наташу…

И вот это, решил Тони, когда его вздернули на волчью шкуру и лицо потонуло в гриве черных волос, все доказательство перемен, в которых нуждался любой из них. 

За пределами замка их ожидали три свадьбы. Три мира. СМИ, посты, встречи, злодеи, правительство, костюмы, которые он совершенствует, и список дежурств, которому он следует. За пределами замка ждал целый мир.

\- Принца и короля - бормотал себе под нос озадаченный Локи. - Одурачили. Внаглую. 

Но Тони знал, что все это могло еще немного подождать.

Впереди будущее, которое они построят, и оно будет невероятным.

**Конец**


End file.
